Sueños e Ilusiones Rotas
by Martha-Esther
Summary: Sakura conocio a Yue pero se alejo de el para luego conocer a Shaoran un chico serio que mas adelante se enamora de ella pero las cosas se complican cuando las discuciones comienzan y todo sale de control... ahora Sakura debe decidir si seguir o terminar su relacion con su amado Shaoran... lo ama pero el amor tambien tiene sus limites
1. Prologo

**SUEÑOS E ILUSIONES ROTAS**

**PROLOGO**

Ya han pasado 3 años y 5 meses desde que decidió aceptar se su enamorada pero ¿cómo es que había llegado a tal situación? Tan estresante, agobiante pero sobre todo deprimente; ella sentía que no podía pero sobre todo que no debía seguir con esa relación tan destructora estuvo a punto de terminar con ese estúpido martirio al que se estaba sometiendo si tan solo no le hubiera dado tanta pena sus lágrimas y aquel rostro amado tan triste, ahora no estaría pensando en cómo sería cuando pasara el tiempo indicado o mejor dicho el límite que le dieron para terminar con él.

Ella pensó que tal vez podría llegar a casarse con él y tener hijos y ser la imagen viva de una familia perfecta, pero el con su estúpido carácter y las discusiones en las que perdían el control habían tenido un efecto suficientemente negativo en su noble pero a la vez fuerte corazón.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, no se podía retroceder el tiempo ahora solo quedaba esperar a que llegara el momento adecuado para poner punto final a esa agobiante situación, pero no podía dejar de recordar todo lo vivido aunque recordara más los malos momentos.

Podía parecer que estaba tranquila y feliz como siempre pero esa situación la mataba de a pocos el fingir al estar con él, en realidad lo amaba pero el amor también tiene sus propios límites y ella ya había más que sobrepasado su propio limite… y para colmo él le había regalado un rosa blanca el día anterior ¡que odiosa era la situación!

- Shaoran si tan solo hubieras sido un poco diferente – decía una joven mientras miraba la luna llena sentada en uno de los columpios de aquel parque en el que había vivido tantas cosas – ahora solo me queda recordar cómo se inició todo – una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios al rememoras aquellos días del pasado.


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE**

- ¡¿QUE?! – decían varios chicos entre los 17 y 18 años de edad mirando con los ojos como platos a su responsable – como se te ocurre que vamos a hacer eso Yukito?!

- Pues es muy fácil – explicaba un joven de unos 25 años de edad de piel blanca, cabello gris, contextura delgada y una sonrisa encantadora – van y le piden a la coordinadora de ese club que les de la historia de cómo se inició ADJ* en Tomoeda.

- ¡Pe… pe… pero Yukito eso es una misión imposible! – decía, no gritaba un joven de 18 años de edad, con cabellos en un tono raramente azul oscuro, piel blanca y unos ojos exquisitamente hermosos y profundos como el mismo mar.

- Sii por favor no puedes dejarnos otra tarea de investigación ¿que no sea una misión suicida? – dijo una joven de piel tan blanca como la porcelana, de una cabellera de un color negro azulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y con unas ondas indescriptibles en el final de su cabella tan lacio y unos ojos azules hermosos.

- Yukito tu sabes que nosotros tres somos enemigos a muerte de ellos – dijo una muchacha de cabellera castaña que le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros, ojos verdes y piel hermosamente blanca –sabes que nosotros no pondremos ningún pie en dicho club –termino haciendo referencia a los dos jóvenes de su costado.

- Lo siento chicos, pero en tal caso ya que no pueden ir todos ustedes, tiene que ir uno par que traiga la información necesaria porque si no lo hacen ustedes no podrán participar en ninguna actividad de la iglesia- Yukito era catequista de confirmación y sabía que con lo que había dicho había dado en el punto pero también era consciente de que estaba siendo muy estricto pero ellos tenían que superar tal rencor por eso dejo esa tarea en específico y además que con los jóvenes con los que le toco trabajar en ese año eran sumamente especiales y activos.

- Pero Yukito! –se escucharon la protestas pero sobre todo el ceño de tres jóvenes en especial se hizo muy marcado.

- Sin pero jóvenes, ahora todos guarden sus cosas y bajen a la iglesia para la misa. Y sobre la tarea tienen 1 mes para conseguir esa historia –dijo mostrando que no daría su brazo a torcer.

RUMBO A LA IGLESIA

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? Si no presentamos la tarea que dejo Yukito de seguro que no nos confirmamos pero sobre todo no podremos participar en las actividades –decía de forma angustiosa un joven de cabellera azul.

- Si lo se Eriol, pero ya sabes cómo es Yukito cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, pero yo presiento que hay algo más que una simple tarea algo trama y lo voy a descubrir –decía Tomoyo mientras en sus ojos aparecía un brillo singular.

- Tomoyo tu siempre tan perspicaz pero Eriol tiene razón ¿qué haremos ahora? –intervino Sakura que hasta el momento estaba que pensaba en como lograría obtener esa historia pero eso la enojaba y no pudo evitar hacer un puchero con sus hermosos labios.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo Sakurita no te estreses lograremos conseguir esa historia como sea, pero aun así Yukito no podrá ocultar sus intenciones por mucho tiempo –dijo Tomoyo con un tono de voz que hizo estremecer a Eriol y Sakura.

- Hay Tomoyo así me das mucho miedo –dijo Eriol en son de broma.

- Creo que mejor nos vamos a la misa de paso que le pido al padre que te exorcice amiga jajajaja –dijo Sakura provocando un ataque de risa en sus amigos.

Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo tenían 18 años cuando decidieron que era momento de cumplir con todos los sacramentos que exigía la iglesia católica, practicaban esa religión desde muy pequeños por influencia de su familia ya que no era una religión muy común en el continente asiático y sobre todo en Tomoeda que era raro pero ya habían pasado los años y ahora muchas personas practicaban ir a misa y los sacramentos, (volviendo al tema), ellos se conocieron desde bebes gracias a la amistad de sus padres y su amistad fue creciendo y aún perdura extrañaban los años del colegio todo era más fácil en esos tiempos, pero no era problema el estar juntos ya que sus casas estaban en la misma cuadra.

Gracias a Eriol y Tomoyo la vida de Sakura, no fue ni es como la de cualquier adolescente sus días estaban llenos de alegría y diversión, los unía un cariño muy grande además que eran inseparables ellos sabían todo lo que acontecía en la vida de la castaña cada amor y desamor cada tristeza al igual que Sakura la de ellos. Decidieron confirmarse juntos ya que no se imaginaban estar separados en algo tan especial y por otro lado Yukito era el encargado este año así que si o si se confirmarían ese año. Pero Yukito había llegado al límite el sábado porque tenía que pedirles algo tan bizarro como extraño pero lo tenían que hacer si querían seguir participando todo por la dichosa historia de ese club, pero la obtendrían sea como sea no por las puras se hacían llamar el "trio dinamita", pero para que entiendan un poco porque tanta negativa con la bendita historia. Tomoeda era un lugar ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, ahí existía un grupo católico de jóvenes llamado "AMIGOS DE JESÚS" (ADJ), pero del que solo participaban jóvenes desde los 17 años para arriba, pero hace 3 años (están en el 2009 en los recuerdos de Sakurita) se le ocurre a un joven una idea muy loca de crear un club para niños y adolescentes buscando la ayuda de nuestro querido trio, ellos aceptaron gustosos el club se llamaría "POR AMOR" y estaba dirigido por Yue hermano menor de Yukito, él era igual que su hermano físicamente solo que su cabello era de color plateado y mirada celeste como el cielo pero su carácter era completamente diferente un chico frio y sin emociones, pero lo que nadie sospechaba era que entre "POR AMOR" y ADJ surgiría la discordia. Y ahora se le ocurría a Yukito pedirles la historia de ADJ ¿que estaba pensando? Aunque ya no estaban en POR AMOR pero igual seguían guardando cierto resentimiento con dicho club.

SALIENDO DE MISA.

- Pero Yukito tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer

- Y hay algo Tomoyo uno de ustedes puede ir y traer la información para todos –propuso Yukito

Los tres jóvenes ahí presentes se miraron consternados, pero dos se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos, ¿quién sería capaz de sacrificarse por todos de tal manera? ¿Y porque pensaban tanto eso si había alguien que si sería capaz? Y no pudieron hacer ni evitar nada porque alguien ya había levantado la mano, ¡porque no se dieron cuenta! Ella siempre era así pensando en los demás.

- Yo iré Yukito –dijo Sakura con la mirada en el piso.

- Esta bien pequeña Sakura y para que no te sientas sola yo iré contigo –dijo Yukito

- ¡ ¿QUE?! –dijeron dos jóvenes con ojos azules menos Sakura que conocía las razones para tal decisión.

- ¡Pero Sakura no lo puedes hacer! –Decía Tomoyo mientras caminaba junto a sus dos amigos – ¿qué tal si te convencen o lavan tu cerebro para que te quedes? ¿Si no te ponen condiciones? ¡Noo! ¡Sakura no puedo permitirlo!

- Tomoyo tiene razón Sakura, no te sacrifiques no es necesario encontraremos otra solución –decía Eriol en tono suplicante tratando de convencer a la castaña.

- Lo dicen como si me fuera a ir a la guerra, no se preocupen estaré bien y traeré esa historia, además Yukito estará conmigo, pero gracias por preocuparse –dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa cálida.

- Esta bien –dijeron los dos al unísono, Sakura siempre lograba convencerlos de que todo estaría bien, siempre tan bondadosa olvidándose de sus propios sentimientos siempre había sido así y no pudieron evitarlo al igual de lo que paso con Yue.

- Pero tienes que prometer que cualquier problema o si alguien te mira mal me dirás Sakura ¡PROMETELO! –exigió Tomoyo.

- Lo prometo –dijo Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol siempre se preocupaban por ella pero más desde lo que sucedió con Yue, no pudo evitar sentirse triste al recordarlo, realmente lo extrañaba mucho.

- Sakura no quiero que te enojes pero si Yue se enteraría ¡ja! ¡No te asesinara a ti si no a Tomoyo y a mí!

- Eriol que ocurrente, Yue no es tan agresivo aunque no sé nada de, el como 3 meses –dijo Sakura en tono melancólico.

- Sakurita yo sé que el querrá hablar contigo muy pronto tengo un presentimiento pero ya no estés así ¿ok? Ahora tenemos que pensar en el dichoso club y la historia.

- Si tienes razón, tengo que prepararme – dijo Sakura recuperando el ánimo.

- ¿Pues que les parece si pensamos mientras comemos un helado? –pregunto Eriol.

- Siii –respondieron las chicas

Pero por más que Sakura trato de sacarlo de su mente no había podido, había estado meses sin saber nada de él y ahora de pronto lo mencionaban y regresaba con la misma fuerza que antes…

_Si tan solo podría saber si estás bien Yue—_pensaba Sakura.

Quien sabe que le espera a nuestra querida castaña en el club y ¿se volverá a encontrar con Yue? ¿Qué paso entre ellos?

* * *

* ADJ: Como ya habran notado es la abreviatura del nombre del club "AMIGOS DE JESUS"

espero que les haya gustado este cap la verda el primer y el segundo estan asi sin mas pero desde el tercero me he esforzado en leerlo para que me convensa y tener la alegria de que le guste a quien lo esta leyendo claro muy aparte de mi amiga letty que los lee antes de subirlos... pliz si alguien lo esta leyendo dejen un review para subir mas rapido los prox cap... gracias...


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**COMIENZA LA AVENTURA**

El día había transcurrido de manera normal Tomoyo y Eriol la habían preparado para lo que tendría que hacer para esa tarde ellos siempre tan pendientes de ella de pronto una canción la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

- Esa canción –dijo Sakura con tristeza

_¿Se esta alejando? Es nuestro amor _

_¿Un recuerdo desgarrador?_

_Dando la vuelta te alejas_

_¿Incluso mis lágrimas no son suficientes para detenerte?_

¿Cómo es que todo había ocurrido de esa manera? Porque se fue y simplemente le dejo esa canción…

_Mi amor…_

_Te amo, te amo…_

_¿Estas escuchando?_

_Mi amor…_

_Por favor no olvides…_

_Por favor no borres nuestro amor_

¿Es que acaso no podía decirle las cosas en la cara? Ella ya sabía toda la verdad pero lo que hizo él fue simplemente despedirse de ella como cualquier día y decirle que escuche esa canción, y luego desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido en su vida.

_Son mis lágrimas_

_¿Visibles para ti?_

_Anhelo por ti todo el día_

_Incluso ese beso_

_Que hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido_

_Parece todo un recuerdo ahora_

Borro todo rastro de su existencia después de ese día lo busco intento llamarlo pero no contestaba pregunto a Yukito pero él no quería decir nada, ¡claro como lo haría si era su hermano! ¿Pero no importaba lo que ella sintiera? ¿El que la angustia la estuviera matando?

_Mi amor…_

_Te amo, te amo…_

_¿Estas escuchando?_

_Mi amor…_

_Por favor no olvides…_

_Por favor no borres nuestro amor_

El muy cobarde simplemente había preferido desaparecer antes de aclararle las cosas a ella si el simplemente hubiera pedido perdón ella lo habría hecho es ¿que acaso no se daba cuenta que lo amaba con todo su corazón? Pero ella estaba muriendo de a pocos al no saber nada el…

_Todos los días te anhelo_

_Yo vivo por el anhelo_

_Pero ¿Dónde estás tú?_

_Lo siento tanto_

_Lo siento, porque no puedo olvidarte_

Pero ahora solo le quedaba esperar sabía que el regresaría y era esa esperanza de saber que lo volvería a ver lo que la mantenía en pie, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que el regresaría a ella su amor era muy fuerte… si el regresaría a ella.

_Mi amor…_

_Por favor vuelve_

_No dejes…_

_Mi lado, por favor…_

_TAEYEON – I LOVE YOU_

- ¡MONSTRUO! Ya es hora de que vayas a dicho club –dijo su hermano Touya, él era de tez un tanto bronceada, su cabello era de color negro y sus ojos de un marrón oscuro, tenía una estatura de 1.90 m y siempre le gustaba molestar a su hermana menor y era totalmente sobreprotector y más ahora de lo que había pasado con ese chiquillo de Yue –Yukito está esperándote en la sala, APRESURATE!

- ¡Ya voy hermano y no me digas MONSTRUO! –dijo una Sakura muy enojada pero limpiándose unas lágrimas que se habían salido sin ningún permiso.

- Mejor date prisa monstruo que no querrás hacer esperar a Yukito –dijo Touya antes de salir del alcance visual de su hermana ya que aunque ella era torpe también era muy ágil.

- ¡Ash! ¡Siempre me está molestando no lo soporto! – decía una castaña muy enojada –Hola Yukito –decía sakura mientras bajaba por las escaleras, vestía unos jeans pitillo rasgados, una blusa negra de manga tres cuartos con un escote no muy pronunciado en "v" y unas zapatillas converse del mismo color que su blusa y el cabello suelto.

- Hola Sakura –decía Yukito mientras la veía y pensaba que de aquella niña que había conocido desde los 7 años ya no quedaba rastro – ¿Nos vamos al club? –pregunto

- Si mientras más rápido vayamos y salgamos de ahí mejor –respondía con voz quejumbrosa –hermano ya me voy –decía mientras se dirigía a la salida.

- Yukito cuidala no vaya a ser que el monstruo asuste a la gente de ese club –le respondió su hermano con una media sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Hermano te escuche!

EN EL CLUB ADJ

- Parece que no va a venir nadie Yukito –decía Sakura en tono aburrido.

- Sakura la paciencia es un don y no creo que se demoren en llegar –decía su encargado tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo.

- ¡Yukito! Que milagro que te veo de nuevo por aquí –decía una joven mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Yukito –y veo que trajiste a alguien más. Hola me mi nombre es Krystal mucho gusto –dijo regalándole una sonrisa a Sakura. Krystal tenía la misma estatura que Sakura 1.70m, tenía la piel blanca, cabello marrón oscuro. Vestía un pantalón blanco con sandalias caladas del mismo color y una blusa amarilla.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura –respondió tímidamente.

- Veras Krystal yo les deje una tarea a los chicos de la confirma sobre la historia de ADJ en Tomoeda y por eso Sakura está aquí –explico Yukito.

- mmm ya veo, no hay ningún problema pero si un pequeño detalle yo no soy la que maneja el cuaderno de actas, este lo tiene… haber… ah sí Susy, pero seguro que viene hoy y le decimos que lo traiga el sábado –dijo Krystal mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás de la espalda, si había alguna manera de retener a Yukito o incluso hacerlo regresar al club usaría todos los medios para hacerlo y ahí estaba la oportunidad que esperaba.

- Esta bien –respondió Yukito con tranquilidad – ¿Pero dónde están los demás? ¿Quién es su asesor este año? ¿Dónde se reúnen? –soltó Yukito todas las preguntas de una vez no podía controlar más su curiosidad.

- wow wow con tranquilidad Yuki, bueno los chicos tú ya sabes que ha pasado así que estamos buscando más jóvenes, tenemos un nuevo asesor que espero no tarde en llegar, y nos reunimos en los salones de la iglesia. Y tu Yukito ¿qué paso para que te animes a regresar con nosotros? –dijo apropósito para poner nervioso a Yukito.

- Ps yo… etto… yo… – Yukito no sabía que decir lo había agarrado desprevenido.

- Yukito vino a acompañarme porque yo no querida venir sola por eso él está aquí –respondió Sakura que hasta el momento solo había sido espectadora pero sabía el motivo de la pregunta Krystal estaba provocando a Yukito y eso no le agradaba para nada ella quería mucho a Yukito y lo iba a defender de quien sea y ella conocía las razones de aquella pregunta.

- Ah, qué bien –respondió Krystal que se había dado cuenta de que la castaña estaba muy bien enterada de la situación –pues ahí está el hermano que se acerque para poder pasar al salón de reunión.

- Buenas tardes Krystal –saludaba un hombre de unos 35 años, ojos celestes, piel blanca y cabello rubio oscuro ondeado vestido con una túnica negra que le cubría los brazos y llegaba hasta sus pies con un tipo de soga amarrado a su cintura con tres nudos en él.

- Buenas tardes hermano Keiichiro – dijo Krystal respondiendo al saludo –ellos son Yukito y Sakura.

- Ah que bien mas jovenes para el club, bueno creo que ya es hora de pasar y comenzar –dijo viendo su reloj de pulsera –si vienen más jóvenes ya saben que estamos en el salón.

Todos subieron al salón de reuniones los minutos pasaron y pasaron y al final cada uno se tuvo que despedir para irse a casa, pero con una pequeña complicación. Susy no había ido a la reunión ese día por lo que Sakura tendría que regresar otra vez al dichoso club por la dichosa historia.

DE REGRESO A CASA DE SAKURA

- ¿Yukito en serio tengo que egresar al club? –pregunto Sakura muy desganada.

- Si Sakura si deseas la historia lo tienes que hacer pero dime que tal te pareció la reunión de hoy –cuestiono Yuki.

- Pues… estuvo muy interesante aunque solo estuvimos 5 personas –ella se había llevado una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta – ¡Oh por Dios Yukito! ¡Yo pensé que me encontraría con más jóvenes! ¿Pero qué paso?

- Ahhh Sakura es una historia muy larga pero tú ya sabes algo de esa historia –dijo Yukito con pesar y tristeza.

**FLASHBACK SAKURA.**

- ¡Hola Yukito! –saludaba una Sakura de 15 años

- Hola Sakurita ¿que se te ofrece? –pregunto Yukito al verla algo dudosa

- Ahh Yukito a ti no te puedo mentir las cosas con Yue no están nada bien y quería saber si nosotros, pues si tu podrías ayudarnos en el club POR AMOR, ya sabes nosotros somos muy jóvenes y no tenemos ni idea de lo que debemos hacer… ¡Por favor! –pidió con una de sus miradas más tiernas.

- Ahh Sakura tu sí que sabes cómo convencerme, está bien los voy a ayudar además ya no estoy participando en ADJ y tengo más tiempo, así que con todo gusto los ayudare. Las cosas en ADJ están muy complicadas y no hay lugar para mí ahí al menos por un buen tiempo así que prefiero ocuparme de otras cosas en lugar de estar pensando en cosas triste. –pero no pudo evitar recordar lo que le había pasado a él y a sus queridos amigos.

La realidad era la siguiente, Yukito pertenecía a ADJ desde antes de que se llamara así, pertenecía a un grupo de amigos de 5 integrantes entre ellos estaban Touya, Tae Sung, Leetuk, Ninami, y claro Yukito ellos eran amigos desde siempre metiéndose en todo y cuando por casualidad llegaron a saber de la religión católica les intereso mucho y formaron un grupo de jóvenes que en un principio era solo para hacer obras de bienestar comunitario y acciones de buena fe todo esto cambio cuando unos hermanos llegaron y eligieron Tomoeda como lugar de residencia ahí conocieron a muchos hermanos de la misma orden que era el actual asesor Keiichiro, y de tantas cosas y planes nacio ADJ los primeros años estaban muy bien tuvieron gran acogida logrando la participación de muchos jóvenes, pero eso se acabó con la llegada de Krystal no sabían si fue todo a propósito pero si sabían que había un complot organizaron una reunión donde eligieron a la nueva coordinación y así ellos quedaron fuera de todo lo que era ADJ y actualmente seguía Krystal como coordinadora pero todo cambio pues los jóvenes desistieron y ahora ADJ atravesaba por una crisis y estaban reestableciendo todo. Un grito lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Gracias Yukito! –dijo Sakura lanzándose a abrazarlo.

Yukito no dudo en corresponder a ese abrazo, no podía evitar sentir cariño por esa pequeña niña que siempre le había arrancado una sonrisa sabía que siempre estaría para apoyarlo a, él aunque debería ser todo lo contrario, pero Sakura siempre terminaba apoyándolo a él. Demás que ya le había robado el corazón pero no podía demostrarle nada ella era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y su hermano menor estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella aunque Yue se empeñara en negarlo y ocultarlo.

- De nada pequeña, es todo un honor pero solo espero que Yue no se enoje al pensar que me quiero entrometer en sus cosas, por cierto ahí viene –dijo deshaciendo el cariñoso abrazo.

- ¡Hola Yue! –saludo Sakura con mucha emoción.

- Sakura, Yukito… ¿qué haces aquí en la secundaria? –pregunto tratando de ocultar su enojo pues no le gusto para nada la escena que encontró, como era posible que su hermano mayor este abrazando a SU Sakura.

- Ha pues yo… etto… vine a sacar unos papeles que necesito para la universidad jejeje –respondió Yuki nervioso a causa de la mirada de hielo que le lanzaba su hermano menor. Yue era muy parecido a Yukito a diferencia que su cabello era hermosamente plateado y era poseedor de un hermoso rostro sin rastro de emociones.

- Ha bueno entonces les dices a nuestros padres que hoy llegare tarde a casa porque me quedare en la biblioteca haciendo una tarea –explico Yue cambiando de su actitud fría a una más serena.

- Ok yo les digo –afirmo su hermano –por cierto Sakura donde esta Hyori? –pregunto Yukito al darse cuenta de la ausencia de cierta chica.

- ¡Pues tu sabes está detrás de Yamapi yo no sé qué le ve! Ajj ni que fuera el único chico sobre la tierra –decía la castaña con cierto todo de desagrado en la voz. Hyori era "la mejor amiga de Sakura" ella había llegado recién ese año de traslado desde un país occidental específicamente de México pero hablaba muy bien el japonés y cualquier otro idioma existente, ella era de 1.65m mas bajita que Sakura, el cabello color café al igual que sus ojos, y de piel blanca los que le hacía exquisitamente atractiva era su cabello ondeado. Ella parecía una chica muy tímida pero en realidad era todo lo contrario demasiado extrovertida para ser amiga de Sakura pero aun así se llevaban muy bien. Hyori había logrado que Sakura se alejara de Tomoyo un poco pero Eriol evito que pasara a mayores.

- Si lo sé pero Hyori esta encaprichada con él y no se va a detener ante nada –decía muy tranquilo Yukito.

- ¡Si pero Yunsu está enamorado de ella! –grito exasperada Sakura

- Y Shaoran de Marie –dijo Yukito entristecido porque conocía la verdad delas hermanas Tomohisa ¿Por qué no le decían la verdad a los hermano Li? Y para colmo de males el destino se había encargado de justamente ese año el este encargado de la confirma y estén los 4 jovenes dentro del mismo grupo.

- ¡Ahhhh Shaoran aquí Shaoran haya me voy a volver loca! ¡De tanto escuchar ese nombre, es otro que también está enamorado de Marie pero ella ni caso que estrés! No lo conozco pero ya me da lástima al saber que pronto sabrá la verdad –hubiera dicho más cosas si no es porque sintió que alguien le agarraba los hombros y cuando se dio cuenta el rostro de Yue estaban a 10 cm de su rostro, sintió sus mejillas arder y ya se imaginaba que estaba más roja que un tomate.

- Sakura, calmate por favor vas a hacer que termine botando a mi hermano para que dejes de alterarte de esa manera, además una señorita tan linda como tú no tiene por qué estarse alterando de esa manera ¿está bien? – _**¡IDIOTA! **_Se decía mentalmente que es lo que acababa de decir ¿acaso estaba loco? No quería que Sakura se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos pero lo tenía que hacer porque no le gustaba ver en ese estado a SU Sakura todo por culpa de Hyori.

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza antes de poder decir algo – Esta bien Yue, me calmare. —Yue deposito un cálido y suave beso en la frente de la castaña haciendo que esta instantáneamente se sonrojara.

- Bueno mejor llevamos este asunto por otro lado –dijo un Yukito un tanto cohibido pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Sakura como ya sabes ya no participo en ADJ porque todo fue un complot y no me creo capaz de volver a un lugar en donde no hay sinceridad.

- No te preocupes Yukito yo sé que todo va a estar bien – decía una Sakura con su color recuperado y con Yue a su costado. –mejor nos vamos a clases Yue, adiós Yukito hablamos luego –Sakura salió corriendo en cuanto sono la campana arrastrando a Yue consigo jalándolo de la mano como siempre.

- Adiós chicos cuídense –decía levantando una mano en forma de despedida.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

- Si Yukito pero ya vez que todo está bien –dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa –no te preocupes si conseguiré esa historia dejalo en mis manos.

- Esta bien pequeña Sakura, por cierto Yue quiere conversar contigo, dice que tienen una conversación pendiente.

- Yue… ¿quiere, que hablemos? –dijo la castaña con nerviosismo.

- Tranquila yo sé que él y está más recuperado y por eso quiere hablar.

- Esta bien, dile que me llame o me envié un SMS para encontrarnos. ¡Oh ya llegamos Yukito! –dijo Sakura al encontrarse al frente de su casa.

- Si yo le digo, gracias por todo Sakura… en serio.

- Hay Yukito no es nada al contrario, bueno adiós y cuidate –decía Sakura mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla de Yukito y se alejaba a la puerta de su casa.

- Hasta luego Sakura –se despidió Yukito con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ya llegue! –aviso Sakura

- ¡Monstruo cambiate para cena! – le recibió su hermano "muy feliz de verla de regreso"

- ¡Hermano no soy un monstruo! Y ya bajo para cenar ¿Papa no está?

- Si aquí estoy hija.

- Esta bien entonces ya bajo –Sakura subió a su habitación se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y bajo. La cena se dio sin ninguna novedad –Gracias por la comida ya me voy a dormir.

- Hasta mañana hija.

- Hasta mañana monstruo.

- Hasta mañana papa, ¡HERMANO! –Sakura se retiró a su habitación había sido un día demasiado largo pero antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo varios pensamientos quedaron en su cabeza.

"_Yue cuanto tiempo ¿y ahora quieres verme?, ¿Ya me abras perdonado? Ohh Yue cuanto te extraño"_

* * *

capitulo kilometrico? sii lo se y lo siento pero =) etto se me hace imposible no dejarlos asi de largos son muchas cosas que hay en mi cabeza y que se me ocurren a cada minuto... que le hizo Yue nuestra saku?' kien es esa Marie q no dice ni pio a shao como es eso de q Krystal quiere a Yukito, donde están Eriol y tomoyo en estos momentos? Jijijij ya sse sabra mas adelante gracias por todo! =)... no me maten yo tmb odio mi mente jejejeje traten de escuchar la cancion sub al español la puse al principio es muy buena y me encanto ponerla no se mucho sobre cantantes japoneces o jpop solo se de kpop sorry! por eso cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida y tmb sobre ropa no soy muy buena graciass...


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**EL REENCUENTRO**

- ¡Monstruo ya levantate! –decía Touya desde afuera de la habitación de Sakura –o quieres que entre con un balde de agua –no podía evitar molestar a su hermana era su mejor pasatiempo – ¡MONSTRUO VAS A LLEGAR TARDE A LA UNIVERSIDAD!

- ¡Queeeee! – Ese último aviso la hizo pisar tierra, tanto fue el apuro por salir de la cama que cayó al piso – No puede ser –susurro desde el piso – ¡Tengo que darme prisa! Sino la profesora de Lengua no me dejara entrar y ahí sí que estoy frita –se levantó lo más rápido que pudo de su caída y comenzó a correr por toda su habitación en busca de que se pondría para ese día, se metió en la ducha y salió en menos de 5 minutos. Se puso unos pantalones negros apretados, una blusa de color morado que tenían los botones a un costado y zapatos de tacón con plataforma de color negro, gracias a Dios ya había dejado sus cuadernos listos la noche anterior.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Tengo que irme corriendo! –Decía muy agitada mientras hacia lo posible para no atragantarse con su desayuno, realmente tendría suerte si no llegaba tarde – Gracias por la comida.

- Realmente eres un monstruo, te acabaste tu desayuno en dos minutos

- ¡HERMANO YA DEJA DE DECIRME MONSTRUO! –lo amenazo con un puño levantado

- Monstruo mejor date prisa porque si sigues así de verdad vas a llegar tarde

- ¡Es cierto! ya me voy hermano –Sakura salió corriendo, tendría que ir en taxi para no llegar tarde.

- ¿A dónde? –pregunto el chofer del taxi

- A la universidad CLAMP por favor –decía mientras subía –por favor dese prisa necesito llegar lo más rápido posible.

En el Universidad Clamp estudiaban la mayoría de sus amigos de primaria y secundaria, la universidad solo aceptaba a alumnos con promedios muy altos, los profesores eran muy buenos, la infraestructura también la universidad parecía una ciudad dentro de la misma Tomoeda. Seguro que Eriol y Tomoyo ya habrían llegado ¿Por qué no podía cambiar el hábito de llegar tarde? Pero ya no más ese año definitivamente sería diferente comenzaría el 2009 bueno ya estaban en abril pero no por eso quería decir que sería tarde para cambiar algunos habitos.

- Muchas gracias –salió corriendo del taxi no sin antes pagar el precio acordado.

Sakura emprendió una carrera maratónica hacia la facultad de Psicología, Tomoyo seguro ya estaría en la facultad de Educación y Eriol en la de Administración. Era muy difícil estar separados todo el día pero tenían los momentos del receso para verse.

- ¡Pude llegar a tiempo! –Sakura estaba parada en el umbral de su aula de clases.

- Me doy cuenta que ahora si llego a tiempo Señorita Kinomoto –se escuchó una voz calmada y suave –pero creo que es momento de comenzar la clase.

- Si profesora Mizuki, disculpe –Sakura se había quedado de hielo. La profesora Kaho Mizuki era una mujer realmente hermosa a sus 27 años sabia como manejar un grupo de jovenes con las hormonas revueltas como era su salón. Su cabello era de un color castaño claro, unos ojos color café y piel blanca.

- Buenos días jovenes –la profesora Mizuki a pesar de ser muy joven sabia poner orden en el aula de clases sin necesidad de gritos – ¿señorita Kinomoto le gustaría pasar para poder comenzar?

Sakura salió de su ensoñación se había distraído pensando en que su profesora de lengua era realmente joven y también en toda la paz que irradiaba al entrar en cualquier lugar –Si profesora disculpe –Sakura se ubicó en su lugar y saco su cuaderno para comenzar con las clases siempre el lunes era el día más pesado para todos.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, hasta que llegó el momento del receso, Sakura salió más rápido que un rayo de su aula de clases necesitaba estar con sus amigos, y no porque no tenía amigos en su salón todo lo contrario Sakura era muy conocida en todo el Campus y no solo por su personalidad si no por su hermosura, en su salón estaban Rika, Chiharu y próximamente Yunsu.

Rika Sasaki tenía el cabello ondeado de color negro y ojos del mismo color y piel blanca era una chica realmente encantadora y paciente. Chiharu tenía el cabello de color castaño y ojos de color café mayormente tenía el cabello recogido en una cola o usaba una trenza.

Sakura seguía caminando y con lo distraída que era no se daba cuenta de las miradas de los chicos y de las chicas que realmente quedaban admiradas con la facilidad con la que caminaba con esos zapatos. De pronto una voz saco a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Sakura! –la castaña giro a donde la llamaban, no podía creer lo que veía ¿Cómo era posible que se apareciera justamente en ese instante? ¿Acaso Yukito no le dijo nada? Un momento ¿dónde estaba su celular? – ¡maldición! –dijo en voz baja ¿porque tenía que olvidarse el celular justamente ese día?

- ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? –Cuando se dio cuenta Yue ya estaba parado en frente de ella y la sostenía por los hombros – Sakura por favor dime algo –Yue realmente sonaba preocupado aunque en un principio se hubiera enojado por como veían los chicos a SU Sakura pero ella era tan distraída que nunca se daría cuenta.

- ¿Ah? S…s… si estoy bien… Yue –no podía creerlo seguía igual de guapo que siempre, no podía creer que al verlo después de tanto tiempo su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? – ¿Cuándo llegaste?... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

- Sabes yo también te extrañe mi hermosa flor –Yue se sentía herido ¿Por qué ese recibimiento? Se esperaba otra cosa tratándose de Sakura pero mejor en ese momento era calmarse cuando ella se enterara seguro que no lo querría ver en un buen tiempo.

- Disculpame Yue no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, yo también te extrañe –Sakura no pudo aguantar más el estar tres meses sin verlo había sido demasiado tiempo –Yue no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor –mientras decía esto último se abalanzo sobre Yue y lo abrazo con todas las fuerzas que su frágil cuerpo le permitía sentir ese cuerpo tan bien formado, esos músculos que como se dio cuenta Yue no había dejado de estar fortaleciendo, ese aroma a canela tan suyo que la embriagaba y le hacía temblar las piernas.

Yue no sabía que hacer Sakura se había disculpado y eso lo había dejado fuera de onda, le dolió mucho ver esa mirada de ojos verdes que tanto amaba sin su brillo especial. De pronto sintió unos frágiles brazos rodeando su bien formado cuerpo se vio sacado tan rápido de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió el frágil cuerpo de su hermosa flor de cerezo contra el suyo. Sin dudarlo más la rodeo por la cintura.

Así permanecieron por un buen tiempo hasta que una voz hizo que los dos regresaran a la realidad y pisaran tierra. — ¿Yue? –el aludido simplemente levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una mirada de color amatista. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Es que todo el mundo me va a recibir de esa manera? –Yue realmente estaba harto ¿que nadie era capaz de darle un abrazo antes de preguntar qué había pasado en ese tiempo? Dolorosamente tuvo que deshacer ese cálido abrazo con Sakura, pero si rodeo su estrecha cintura con su brazo no la dejaría irse tan fácil ahora que la tenía cerca, ¡No señor!

- ¡Yue! ¡Amigo! –Eriol apareció detrás de Tomoyo, sin perder tiempo se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo – ¡cuánto tiempo realmente!

- Bueno siquiera tú me das una buena bienvenida – respondió Yue abrazando a su amigo con brazo que tenía libre no pensaba dejar de tener cerca a Sakura

- ¡Yue! –esta vez fue Tomoyo quien se lanzó a sus brazos haciendo que dejara libre a Sakura de su agarre ya que Yue tuvo que soltarla para que pudiera recibir a Tomoyo y evitar que los dos caigan al piso.

- Tomoyo esta vez sí que me asustaste pensé que me dejarías sin un abrazo tuyo –decía Yue con un tono dulce en su voz, ciertamente había conocido a Tomoyo en el mismo tiempo que a Sakura y Eriol pero para él Tomoyo era como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

- Hay Yue como puedes decir eso es que tú no avisaste que vendrías hoy a la universidad así que no me reclames. Pero ¿no le avisaste a Sakura? –Tomoyo cayó en cuenta de que Yue jamás haría nada sin decirle a Sakura ya que ella después de todo debería ser la que supiera esa noticia.

- Si le envié un mensaje a media noche desde mi móvil, pero parece que mi hermosa flor sigue siendo tan despistada o es que hoy salió tan tarde que dejo olvidado el móvil en casa.

- Esta bien admito que me quede dormida pero ya estás aquí –Sakura no podía creer que tanta felicidad fuera cierta y tenía razón aun había algo que Yue no le había dicho.

- ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a la cafetería para charlar más a gusto?

- Si –respondieron los tres.

EN LA CAFETERÍA

- Y cuéntanos Yue a donde te fuiste –Eriol no pudo evitar esa pregunta y es que su amigo se había ausentado un buen tiempo sin dejar rastro.

- A pues yo me fui de viaje a Corea –respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡A Corea! –Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura casi se atragantan con sus refrescos.

- ¿Pero que fuiste a hacer haya? ¿No me digas que conociste a alguien? Porque si es así Yue desde mañana no me volverás a ver, no te perdonaría nunca que cambies a Sakurita por cualquier chiquilla escuálida ¡ESTA CLARO JOVENCITO! –Tomoyo no se dio cuenta del rápido cambio de color de la piel de su amiga pasando desde el más pálido al más rojo como un tomate.

- Tranquila Tomoyo que nadie va a reemplazar a mi hermosa flor, me fui a Corea porque tenía curiosidad y como los cursos que iba a llevar ese semestre ya los había tomado no quería desperdiciar mi tiempo y me fui de vacaciones. Pero ya que hablamos de personas escuálidas dime Tomoyo ¿ya tienes novio?

- ¡YUE!

- Disculpame Tommy pero no pude evitarlo

- ¿Y entonces que nos trajiste amigo? No creo que te hayas venido de haya sin acordarte de tus amigos ¿verdad? –Eriol al rescate de Tomoyo.

- La verdad es que si traje algo para cada uno ustedes pueden ir a recogerlos cuando quieran a mi casa

- ¿Sakura te sientes bien? Estas muy roja, no vaya a ser que te quieras enfermar –Yue se había percatado de lo rojo que estaba el rostro de su flor de cerezo.

- ¿EH?... yo… etto… si Yue estoy bien – Sakura no podía evitar sonrojarse siempre había sido muy vergonzosa pero aún más cuando Yue estaba cerca de ella.

- Sakura no me mientas, que les parece si recogen hoy sus regalos saliendo de clases al final y al cabo todos vivimos en la misma cuadra

- Si es una gran idea –Tomoyo no pudo evitar emocionarse el estar por fin los cuatro juntos era algo bueno.

- Pero me tendrán que esperar en la entrada de la universidad… no se vayan a ir sin mi eh –Yue no dejaba su lado mandón

- Esta bien jefe no nos iremos sin usted, veo que estar en Corea por 3 meses no te ha quitado lo mandón

- No mi flor de cerezo sabes que contigo no soy así solo tu logras que yo sea una persona diferente –mientras decia esto Yue se acercaba cada vez mas al rostro de Sakura –solo tú le das color a mi vida –esto último lo dijo tan bajo que solo Sakura lo pudo escuchar.

La castaña por su lado no podía evitar dejarse hipnotizar por esos hermosos ojos color cielo y se ponía cada vez mas roja con lo cerca que tenia la el rostro de Yue –Yue… -dijo Sakura casi en un suspiro.

- Click… - ese sonido hizo que giraran sus rostros – ¡se veían realmente tiernos! –Tomoyo aprovecho el momento para tomarles una foto

- ¡Tomoyo! –Sakura trato de llamarle atención a Tomoyo

- Tommy quiero una copia de esa foto por favor.

- No hay problema Yue te la dare

- ¡Oigan también es mi foto!

- No te preocupes Sakura te dare una a ti también

Desde que Sakura recuerda Tomoyo siempre ha sido su amiga pero desde que le dieron una cámara no habia dejado de tomarle fotos, como es que no sospecho que en la universidad no cambiaria para nada, pero le daba alegría ver a Tomoyo sonreir después de todo ella tampoco la habia pasado para nada bien durante esos tres meses.

- Bueno chicos es hora de ir a clases –como siempre Eriol poniendo orden, tenía que haber alguien que guarde la compostura en ese grupo de amigos

- Nos vemos al final de clases –se despidieron todos

EN LA ENTRADA DE CLAMP

- ¿Cuánto más se va a demorar? Esto ya me está asustando –Tomoyo estaba impaciente al igual que Eriol y Yue.

- ¡YA LLEGUE! –Sakura había llegado con la respiración entrecortada a causa de la carrera.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si Yue gracias, es que a último minuto nos informaron de una alumna de transferencia que se iva a incorporar a nuestro grupo, viene desde Hong Kong

- ¡¿QUE?! –se sorprendieron los tres amigos de la castaña

- ¿Pero no es algo raro?… aunque pensándolo bien en Clamp eso es de lo más normal –expreso Eriol muy serio

- Es prima de Yunsu y tiene nuestra edad su nombre es Mei Ling y está en mi grupo de trabajo

- Bueno luego nos cuentas ya es momento de irnos –Yue no podía evitar su lado mandón y frio.

Y así se fueron cuatro jovenes hablando alegremente adentrándose entre las calles de Tomoeda, Yue había regresado pero habían muchas cosas que habían sucedido en su ausencia y seguirían sucediendo más cosas ahora que había regresado.

* * *

Yue volvioooo yehh! viva ahora saku estara feliz pero lamentablemente no durara mucho... yue malo muy malo! no me matenn mas adelante nos leemos byeee...


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**REVELACIONES**

El camino a casa de Yue fue tranquilo entre bromas y poniéndose al día de todo lo que había pasado en los tres mee de su usencia.

- Bueno ya llegamos –la casa Tsukishiro se encontraba al principio de toda la cuadra y la de Sakura a unas dos casas; su patio estaba lleno de césped en el que se encontraba un camino a base de piedras que iba desde la entrada hasta la puerta principal y otro por donde pasaban los carros, era de dos pisos, su fachada tenía un acabado muy fino hecho de piedras.

El interior de la casa era igual de elegante que la fachada, el pasillo que había antes de llegar a la sala estaba lleno de diplomas enmarcados y fotos de la familia, pero particularmente la mayoría eran de Yue y Yukito, cuando ingresaron a la sala los recibió un amplio sillón color negro y a sus costados 3 sillones para una sola persona del mismo color. Sobre la pared estaba un televisor LCD de 32 pulgadas, había una pequeña mesa de centro en medio de los sillones en las paredes no podían faltar más diplomas y fotos.

- ¿Quieren esperar aquí mientras subo a mi cuarto por sus regalos?

- No hay problema –respondió Eriol

- ¿Sakura me acompañas? Es que son un tanto grandes

- Está bien, espérennos chicos –antes de subir junto a Yue les dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos.

- Yue esta cambiado ¿Qué crees que haya pasado en ese viaje? –comento la amatista un vez asegurada de que los otros dos chicos no la podían escuchar

- Ni idea creo que por el momento solo debemos dejar que todo caiga por su propia cuenta

- Eriol tu sabes que si Yue le hace algo a Sakura nunca se lo perdonaría

- Tomoyo, sea lo que vaya a pasar nosotros tenemos que apoyar a Sakura

- Cierto… cambiando de tema dejame contarte que Yunsu estará en el mismo salón de Sakura

- Este día sí que está lleno de sorpresas –comento Eriol pensativo

- Si lo se… - Tomoyo estaba desganada –pero al final es algo bueno tener más amigos cerca, Yunsu tomaba los cursos por las tardes y en las mañanas apoyaba a su madre en algunos asuntos de la empresa familiar pero ya está todo en orden así que solo se dedicara a estudiar –Tomoyo había recuperado su ánimo de siempre.

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE YUE**

Yue tenía una habitación impecable y muy bien ordenada era difícil tratar de agarrar algún objeto de ahí sin que él se dé cuenta.

- Muy bien ¿y dónde están los regalos? –pregunto Sakura tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- El de Eriol es esa caja azul, el de Tomoyo la caja morada y el tuyo es esa caja rosada –dijo señalando unas cajas que estaban sobre su escritorio – Yo llevare el de Eriol y Tomoyo mientras que tu solo llevaras tu propio regalo

- Esta bien yo llevo… –no pudo terminar de hablar porque sin que se diera cuenta Yue la había tomado de la cintura y la había hecho girar para que se pudieran ver frente a frente – Yue… ¿Qué haces? –Sakura no sabía que hacer estaba roja como un tomate –los chicos nos están esperando

- Pues contemplando lo hermosa que te ves cada vez que te sonrojas –le dedico una hermosa sonrisa – además no creo que los chicos se enojen si nos demoramos un poco –se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Sakura quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia del rostro de la castaña– te he extrañado mucho mi hermosa flor –y se acercó más para poder saciar la sed que tenía desde hace mucho por esos hermosos labios rosa que eran su adicción.

Sakura se encontraba hipnotizada por su mirada de color cielo amaba demasiado a ese chico pero no podía seguir sin antes tener una explicación y como pudo se soltó del fuerte agarre y se puso en la puerta dispuesta a salir corriendo si era necesario –Yue lo siento pero no puedo, necesito que me des una explicación –Sakura bajo la mirada al piso no podía seguir viéndolo a los ojos se sentía muy apenada.

Yue soltó un suspiro y se acercó a Sakura de nuevo pero esta vez no tenía intenciones de besarla con una de sus manos levanto el rostro de Sakura - Esta bien pero primero que te parece si les llevamos sus regalos a nuestros amigos, son tan impacientes que seguro no dudaran en subir –sugirió, y esto motivo que la castaña recobrara su alegría

- ¡Es cierto, los regalos!

Mientras bajaban las escaleras Tomoyo se acercó a ayudar a su amiga más por miedo de que se pudiera caer todos sabían que Sakura era algo torpe mientras Eriol se acercaba a ayudar a Yue pues las cajas parecían pesadas.

- Pues aquí están sus regalos chicos –Yue se sentía feliz era lo mínimo que podía hacer por haber causado tanta preocupación –Tienen que abrirlo los tres al mismo tiempo –los tres asintieron –muy bien a la cuenta de tres 1… 2… y 3.

Los tres implicados abrieron sus cajas respectivas el regalo de Eriol era un play station 3 más varios cds de videojuegos que por supuesto eran sus favoritos. El regalo de Tomoyo consistía en una cámara de video profesional de última generación que cabía en toda su mano. Pero el regalo de Sakura era único, del interior de la caja saco un pequeño gato angora de color anaranjado que dormía plácidamente.

- Su nombre es Kero –dijo Yue en un susurro acercándose al sofá –pero aun no has sacado todo el contenido de la caja hermosa flor –dicho esto Yue saco de la caja donde estuvo kero un pequeño cofre color verde con un moño de color dorado.

Sakura abrió el cofre dentro de este había un hermoso dije en forma de corazón que en medio tenía la imagen de una flor de cerezo, detrás del dije tenía una inscripción que decía "amame con locura", Yue le retiro el cofre de las manos con delicadeza y le coloco el collar con el dije en el cuello de Sakura.

- Muchas gracias Yue es algo realmente hermoso –a lo que el chico de mirada color cielo solo respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Bueno chicos lamento sacarlos de su nube pero Tomoyo y yo nos debemos ir a nuestras casas porque ya está oscureciendo

- Muchas gracias por todo Yue, nos vemos mañana en la universidad, hasta mañana Sakura

- Hasta mañana chicos –se despidieron Yue y Sakura.

Después de acompañar a sus amigos hasta la salida Yue se sentó junto a Sakura en el amplio sofá –Bueno Sakura creo que comenzare a darte las explicaciones que me pediste –Yue se puso absolutamente serio.

- Yue está todo bien ¿Por qué te has puesto tan serio?

- No es nada… no te preocupes

- Entonces será mejor darnos prisa antes que oscurezca más

- Comenzare por decirte el porque me fui sin decir nada, la verdad… la verdad es que cuando te encontré ese día en esa situación con Li me enoje demasiado y lo único que quería hacer era desparecer así que les dije a mis padres que estaba aburrido y que quería vacaciones ellos entendieron y al día siguiente me encontraba en Corea, cuando llegue me quede en la casa de uno de mis tíos en donde tengo un primo de la misma edad y como no teníamos nada que hacer pues comenzamos a salir a las fiestas…

- Y… -Sakura comenzaba a sentirse algo inquieta que era lo que le faltaba saber.

- En una de las fiestas conocí a Sulli – en ese momento no pudo evitar recordarla Sulli tenía el cabello negro intenso al igual que sus ojos, unos hermosos labios rosados y un color de piel un tanto bronceada por el sol pero muy exótico.

- ¿Y qué paso con ella?... —Sakura sonaba algo enojada y eso no era buena señal

- Cuando la conocí y vi que era muy linda lo único que pensé fue en vengarme por lo que tú me habías hecho... hace dos días Yukito me llamo era la primera vez que hablábamos y me explico lo que en realidad había pasado y de inmediato tome un vuelo de regreso, aún no he terminado con Sulli…

- Yue… tu no me dejaste explicarte nada simplemente te fuiste y cuando trate de buscarte ya no estabas, ahora resulta que tienes otra novia en Corea ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora? –Antes de seguir continuando quiso preguntar algo y de esa repuesta dependería su decisión – Yue… ¿paso algo más que solo besos y abrazos?

- Sakura… yo

- Solo di SI o NO

- Si… Sakura perdoname por favor… fui un estúpido por no escucharte… al dejarte aquí… por dejarme guiar por mi enojo.

- No Yue… la estúpida fui yo al pensar que confiabas en mí… al pensar que aunque estarías lejos sabrias que yo te esperaría… pero al parecer tú no esperaste

- ¡SAKURA ENTIENDE! ¡NO LA QUIERO! ¡TODO FUE POR DESPECHO!

- ¡BASTA YUE! ¡QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE DICES! ¡ESTAS CON ALGUIEN MÁS!

- Sakura por favor perdoname –Yue se arrodillo delante de Sakura que se había puesto de pie al no poder controlar su enojo –Yo no la quiero, ella no es nada para mí, yo voy a terminar con ella mañana mismo… tu eres mi vida, mi todo eres tu… ¡PERDONAME POR FAVOR!

Sakura trato de calmarse antes de hablar ya había tomado una decisión –No Yue, no vas a terminar con ella… si aquí se va a terminar alguna relación es la de nosotros dos, tú mismo te encargaste de destruirla con tus celos y desconfianza… Adiós Yue y por favor no le hagas lo mismo a Sulli –Sakura se levantó de su lugar dirigiéndose a la salida

- ¡SAKURA! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES! –el chico de mirada color cielo estaba desesperado no la podía perder ella era su mundo, su paz y su vida.

Sakura se detuvo pero antes de seguir su camino dijo con voz firme –Desde mañana para ti ya no seré Sakura si alguna vez quieres dirigirte a mi hazlo como KINOMOTO –dicho esto Sakura se dirigió a la salida una vez afuera comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo lo único que quería hacer era alejarse de ese lugar.

- ¡Sakura! –Yue reacciono muy tarde. Ella se había ido, lo había dejado – SOY UN ¡ESTÚPIDO!... -Ring ring –el sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus gritos.

- Familia Tsukishiro buenas noches –como siempre Yue oculto su malestar.

- Yue ¿eres tu mi amor? Por fin puedo comunicarme contigo no sabes cuánto te he estado llamando a tu móvil

- Sulli ¿qué te dije sobre llamar a mi casa?

- Lo siento Yue pero necesito decirte algo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Yue… yo… tengo un retraso… y creo que estoy embarazada.

- Luego te llamo – sin decir más Yue colgó el auricular. Toda posibilidad de recuperar a Sakura se eliminó ahora tenía que pensar en qué le diría a sus padres.

La vida de muchas personas darían un giro de 360° con la llegada de ese bebe, nuevas amistades, peleas, nuevos amores...

* * *

N. A. : ¡Te odioo yuee! Como fuiste capaz? Tuu que parecias tan perfecto todo un principeee… grrrr hombres! Manos arriba las que quieran matarlo! Ash ash que cólera… mente mala, musa mala no deberías hacer sufrir a Sakura… bu bu no me mantennn plizzzz pero es que sakura tenia que saber la verdad… sugerencias no se olviden que beben hacer y adioss…


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**¿AMIGOS?**

Sakura salió corriendo de la casa de Yue lo único que quería en ese momento era desaparecer y no saber nada de nadie. Estaba tan concentrada en correr que no se dio cuenta de que ya se había pasado de su casa cuando de pronto se chocó contra alguien.

- Lo siento –se disculpó dispuesta a retomar su carrera desesperada pero no lo pudo hacer porque esa persona la jalaba de su muñeca y en cuanto giro se dio cuenta de quién era.

- ¿Estas bien Sakura?

- Oh Yunsu… eres tu–Yunsu era amigo de Sakura desde la primaria pero no tan cercano como Eriol y Tomoyo. Él era de cabello rubio, ojos color celestes, piel blanca y con una estatura de 1. 80m. –yo… -Sakura no pudo continuar porque las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Yunsu se asustó era muy raro ver a Sakura llorando pero tenía una leve sospecha sobre que o quien podría ser el causante del llanto de la castaña. Yue Tsukishiro estaba de nuevo en Tomoeda gracias a Tomoyo estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado, detestaba a Yue por haber dejado así a Sakura. Pero es que ella era tan perfecta que solo un tonto como Tsukishiro podría dejarla sola con tanta gente muriéndose por querer obtener solo una mirada de esos hermosos ojos verdes.

- ¿Quieres ir a tu casa para que me cuentes que paso?

Sakura trato de calmarse para poder hablar –Es cierto estuve tan empeñada en correr que no me fije que ya me había pasado de mi casa, muchas gracias Yunsu me agradaría hablar con alguien. –para Sakura era muy fácil tomarle cariño a las personas y en este caso Yunsu siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándola.

- No hay problema

Sakura se dejó acompañar por Yunsu además que ya debería ser las 9 de la noche pero ese día su hermano no estaría y sus padres llegarían tarde del trabajo.

- Muy bien llegamos

- Bueno, mejor pasemos que está comenzando a hacer frio.

Los dos jovenes ingresaron a la casa que aunque parecía muy humilde por fuera por dentro era todo un deleite a la mirada cada detalle la hacía sumamente especial. Yunsu se dejó sorprender de nuevo por la sutil elegancia de esa casa no era la primera vez que estaba ahí ya que siempre iba a buscar a Sakura para pedirle los apuntes de la universidad.

- Vayamos a mi cuarto ahí hay unos ricos dulces que podemos comer – no se sorprendan Sakura siempre acostumbraba hablar con sus amigos en su habitación para evitar que su hermano o sus padre pudieran escuchar algo que ella no quería además que su familia tenía confianza en ella y también sabían qué tipo de amigos frecuentaba Sakura.

Yunsu la siguió en silencio cuando llegaron a la habitación dela castaña era como si ingresara a un mundo paralelo era de una decoración simple pero hermosa las paredes eran de color amarillo y desde la ventana se podía apreciar la hermosa imagen de una luna llena, su cama estaba pegada a una pared al igual que su closet que era un tanto amplio, su escritorio con su laptop, todo el piso estaba recubierto de una hermosa alfombra de color rosa.

- Sentémonos en la alfombra, aquí están los dulces y voy a traer un poco de té que seguro ya está listo – Sakura sabia como recibir a sus amigos cuando la visitaban bajo lo más rápido que pudo y subió con el té prometido.

- Y bien ¿Qué paso? Porque te encontré en ese estado Sakura… tú no te comportas así.

- Si lo se… pero solo quería desaparecer en ese instante, pero ya me encuentro mejor lo que pasa es que Yue está aquí de nuevo –y así comenzó su relato sobre la explicación que le dio Yue.

Yunsu era muy bueno escuchando pero no podía evitar el sentir rencor hacia ese chico que se le había ocurrido irse sin decir nada dejando a una Sakura destrozada, él fue testigo de que la castaña lo busco para tratar de arreglar el mal entendido, pero eso no le quitaba la felicidad que le daba al saber que al terminar la semana al fin podría ingresar en el salón de Sakura todo era cuestión de tener paciencia.

Sakura termino su relato, pero ya no pudo ser más fuerte y rompió en llanto había sido muy fuerte al no derramarlas delante de Yue no le daría el gusto de verla destrozada.

Yunsu no sabía que hacer le dolía ver a la castaña en esa situación; ella siempre tan tierna como una niña con una alegría y un don singular de contagiar a todos los que la rodeaban de su energía, se acercó a ella y la acuno en sus brazos cada lagrima de Sakura para él era como un alfiler clavándose en su piel; cuando Sakura se calmó un poco se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

- Yunsu podrías ir tu por favor yo no creo que este presentable para ver a alguien

- No hay problema yo iré por ti, pero por favor calmate ya regreso dentro de un momento –Yunsu se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida de esa habitación y bajo las escaleras para llegar hasta la entrada de la casa.

- Si ¿Quién es? –al abrir la puerta su rostro se transformó completamente, ¿Quién era ESE para venir a buscarla después de lo que le había hecho? ¿Qué quería ahora?

- Yunsu… –Yue invoco a toda la paciencia para no caerle a patadas a ese tipo y un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

**FLASHBACK **

Yue tocó el timbre –buenas tarde Touya, ¿esta Sakura? -pregunto de manera respetuosa, después de todo era el hermano de su novia.

- Si está en su cuarto con un amigo –Touya sabía que con ese comentario había hecho enojar al noviecito de su hermana pero no podía evitarlo, Yue era muy bueno ocultando sus emociones pero era su deber como cuñado ponérsela difícil aunque no podía negar que ese chiquillo hacia feliz a su hermana.

- Gracias

Yue a duras penas pudo ocultar su cólera, no desconfiaba de Sakura para nada ella era tan inocente como una niña en quien no confiaba era en los amigos de ella las miradas que le daban llenas de amor, pasión y deseo. Ella nunca se daría cuenta pues con lo distraída que era.

Abrió la puerta y la escena que encontró no le gusto para nada Sakura estaba echada en la alfombra sonriendo como siempre pero había algo que no encajaba ¿quién era ese sujeto que estaba encima de ella? Bueno no estaba encima se sostenía sobre sus brazos ¿pero quién era ese tipejo? Un momento ¿Sakura le estaba sonriendo?

- Yunsu… por favor… si te retiras… podre… respirar mejor –decía Sakura entre risas

- Sakura sabes que no fue mi intención hacerte caer de esa manera –decía Yunsu mientras se reincorporaba y se sentaba en la alfombra.

- Si lo sé todo fue por mi torpeza si no hubiera sido por ti me hubiera golpeado la cabeza en el escritorio… –de pronto se percató que había alguien más presente –Yue… - dijo en un susurro ¿la habría visto? –no es lo que tú crees Yue

- Si ya lo creo Sakura, ¡ADIÓS! –Yue salió corriendo de la casa de Sakura y en cuanto llego a su casa pidió a sus padres que lo manden de viaje.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

- ¿Se encuentra Sakura? –todo había sido por culpa de ese tipo, él había provocado esa situación.

- Si pero esta descansando en estos momentos así que mejor la buscas otro día

- Li… no me desafíes sé que ella esta despierta así que avisale que no me iré hasta que ella me escuche –Yue no podía soportar a ese sujeto, desde que Hyori regreso a México el había estado detrás de Sakura haciéndose llamar su amigo cuando en realidad quería otra cosa, no lo quería cerca de ella de seguro aprovecharía que estaba triste para engatusarla.

- Tsukishiro te digo por última vez que esta descansando y que no la pienso molestar solo porque a ti se te antoja –Yunsu solo llamaba por su apellido a las personas que realmente detestaba y Yue era una de esas personas.

- Li… alejate de ella, ¡NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE MI SAKURA! –Yue perdió en control

- ¿Desde cuándo es tuya? Además tu fuiste quien se fue dejándola sola ¡NO ESCUCHASTE SU EXPLICACION! –Yunsu trato de calmarse – Tu sabes que todo fue un mal entendido, pero por tu estupidez no la quisiste escuchar ahora asume las consecuencias

–Sakura… -Yue soltó un suspiro, no podía hacer nada ella no hablaría con el –por favor entregale esta caja, se le olvido llevársela. Adiós.

- Está bien. Adiós Tsukishiro –recibió la caja y cerró la puerta con fuerza – _Como te detesto Tsukishiro, pero no permitiré que te acerques a ella para que la sigas lastimando eso ¡NO! _– ese pensamiento se quedó en la cabeza de Yunsu. Después de cerrar la puerta se dirigió con la caja de color rosa al cuarto de Sakura, ella estaba sentada en su escritorio con su ordenador encendido terminando una tarea y enviando un mensaje.

- Me pidió que te entregue esta caja Sakura ¿Hice bien?

- Si Yunsu esta caja es mía…

- Miau miau

- ¡Oh es cierto! ¡Kero! –de la caja saco a su mascota - Yunsu él es Kero

- Realmente es muy lindo… Bueno Sakura yo mejor me voy, descansa mañana tienes que ir a la universidad…

- Yunsu… muchas gracias por todo.

- No es nada, bueno mejor me voy descansa, yo conozco la salida. Adiós Sakura, adiós Kero –Yunsu salió de la casa de Sakura mucho más tranquilo, mañana sería un día muy largo.

**EN LA CASA TSUKISHIRO**

- ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! –Yukito estaba muy enojado algo muy raro en él

- Yukito tenía que decirle la verdad tu hubieras hecho lo mismo

- Si Yue pero… ¡Argh! Touya te matara cuando se entere que le hiciste a la pequeña Sakura

- Lo se hermano pero… ese no es el único problema…

- Y ahora ¿Qué más le vamos a agregar a esta situación?

- Sulli… esta… ¡DEMONIOS! –Yue perdió el control y golpeo la pared de la habitación de su hermano –Sulli está embarazada.

- ¡ ¿Qué?! ¡YUE TSUKISHIRO TU QUIERES MATAR A NUESTROS PADRES! –Yukito ya no tenia paciencia – ¡VETE A TU CUARTO ANTES DE QUE YO TE MATE Y LE AHORRE EL TRABAJO A TOUYA!

Yue se fue a su habitación y entro a su correo ya que siempre lo hacia todas las noches y le sorprendió encontrar un mensaje de Sakura.

El mensaje decía: _"Yue me duele la verdad pero tengo que aceptarla, lo nuestro termino y esto no es un adiós si no un hasta luego… al menos creo que si podremos ser amigos, pero por el momento creo que es mejor mantener distancia… no le dire nada a mi hermano porque sé de qué es capaz; escucha las dos canciones más abajo te digo que representa cada una… hasta luego mi muy preciado amigo."_

_P.D.: la primera canción la escuchaba todos los días desde que te fuiste y la segunda es una canción que significa el fin de nuestro amor… Tu siempre será el único._

Yue dio clic en el primer link y comenzó a escuchar

LOVE LETTER – BOA

_Quiero estar a tu lado_

_Amarnos_

_Y decirte lo mucho que te necesito_

_Carta de amor desde mi corazón_

_Carta de amor para tu sonrisa_

_Quiero confesarte este sentimiento_

_Y aunque no es culpa de nadie _

_Las palabras que tenía en mis labios se escondieron_

_Las luces del pueblo empiezan a encenderse_

_Iluminando cada uno de los rincones_

_Así quisiera llegar a ti como esa luz tan radiante_

_Quiero estar a tu lado _

_Amándonos_

_Y decirte lo mucho que te necesito_

_Carta de amor desde mi corazón_

_Carta de amor para tu sonrisa_

_Quiero confesarte este sentimiento_

_De seguro no seremos felices por siempre pero quiero ser feliz contigo quien amo_

_Por eso debo de ser fuerte y dar el primer paso_

_Nose como hacerlo_

_Pero si este encuentro ha llegado a mí_

_Hasta su final continuare_

_Brindare el día de tu cumpleaños_

_Y guardare esas imágenes en mi corazón_

_Que me ames y te ame_

_Como las luces de la ciudad_

_Si te puedo decir TE AMO_

_De seguro podre cambiar_

_Quiero estar a tu lado_

_Amándonos_

_Y decirte lo mucho que te necesito_

_Carta de amor desde mi corazón_

_Carta de amor para tu sonrisa_

_Quiero confesarte este sentimiento_

_Brindare el día de tu cumpleaños_

_Y guardare esas imágenes en mi corazón_

_Que me ames y te amare_

_Como las luces de la ciudad_

_Carta de amor desde mi corazón_

_Carta de amor para tu sonrisa_

Luego cliceo en el segundo link…

_ONLY ONE –BoA_

_Tú eres el único que ha llegado lejos, tú eres el único_

_Por lo mucho que te he amado, tú eres el único_

_Duele y duele, es tonto pero adiós._

_Aunque tal vez nunca te vuelva a ver, tú eres el único, el único._

_Nos sentamos incómodamente de frente el uno al otro_

_Teniendo una pequeña charla y preguntando, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?_

_En ese momento cuando se detuvo la conversación por un momento_

_El frio silencio nos congelo._

_En este momento nos volveremos extraños, en este lugar._

_Alguien derrama lágrimas y se quedara solo, pero_

_Odio ver como intentas no herirme y sentirte inseguro_

_Así que voy a dejarte ir_

_Mi amor, ahora adiós, tu eres el único (tu eres el único)_

_Incluso en el momento que terminemos, tú eres el único _

_Duele y duele, es tonto pero adiós._

_Aunque tal vez nunca te vuelva a ver, tú eres el único, el único_

_Tu eres el único, el único_

_Es mis últimos trabajos, parecías aliviado por alguna razón._

_¿En qué momento nos equivocamos?_

_¿Esperábamos tomar caminos diferentes desde hace tiempo?_

_La enorme diferencia que hay de nuestro inicio y final_

_Y el dolor que apuñala a mi corazón ¿Por qué es tan similar?_

_Mi abrumado corazón vacío se desmorona en un solo momento._

_¿Ahora cómo puedo levantarme de nuevo?_

_Mi amor, ahora adiós, tu eres el único_

_Incluso en el momento que terminemos, tú eres el único_

_Duele y duele, es tonto pero adiós._

_Aunque tal vez nunca te vuelva a ver, tú eres el único_

_¿Cuándo te borrara mi mente? (te dejare ir)_

_Un día, dos días, un mes, si es permanente durante unos años. (Mi bebe no puedo olvidarte)_

_Y algún día en tus recuerdos… _

_Ya no viviré en ellos, tú me borraras_

_El único_

_Tu eres el único, el único._

- Gracias –dijo en un murmullo esperando que algún día se lo pudiera decir en persona, pero no podría rendirse sin luchar su hermosa flor como siempre pensando en los demás más que en sí misma, por eso le envió ese mensaje al menos podrían ser amigos, pero tendría que luchar antes de aceptar ser solo un amigo.

* * *

**N. A. mal mal mal… Yue eso no se hace… pero por fin un Li mas aparece aunque no es el que algunos esperan, paciencia Yunsu tenia que aparecer de todas maneras porque es una pieza importante en este fic… Sakura por que tiene que ser tan buena grrr creo que la voy a hacer un poco egoísta pero no con Yue… neee el va a sufrir juajuajua… sorry salio mi lado malvado… talvez paresca un cap largo pero lo es por la canciones recomiendo que las escuchen son realmente buenas y BoA es una cantante japonesa yo pensaba que era coreana pero no es así… jiijiji buscare mas canciones de ella… plizzz las sugerencias de cancions no están de mas… ya saben que hacer byeee**


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**CONSUELO**

Sakura se encontraba en una lucha interior sobre si levantarse o quedarse un rato más dentro de la calentura que le brindaba su cama –creo que mejor me levanto –dijo con pocas ganas, no era normal que ella se levantara tan temprano eran las 5:30 de la mañana pero no podía dormir más había un montón de cosas que pensar.

- ¿Kero dónde estás? –Comenzó a buscar a su mascota entre las sabanas, cuando se percató de un pequeño bulto que sobresalía –Kero…

Dejo de contemplar a su mascota y se dirigió a bañarse, esta vez sí se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar del agua fría, salió de la ducha mucho más fresca ahora tenía que escoger que ropa se pondría ese día, termino decidiéndose por un vestido de color verde al igual que sus ojos que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y unas sandalias blancas, como toda chica precavida metió una chompa blanca en su bolso uno nunca sabe, comenzó a sentir que algo vibraba en su cama.

- ¿Dónde está mi móvil? –como no se había preocupado en buscarlo no sabía dónde estaba con exactitud. – ¡lo encontré! –su celular era un Samsung con teclado qwerty de color rosado.

_- ¿Sakura?_

- Si, ¿quién habla?

_- Hello Kitty…_

- ¿Eh?

_- ¡Tomoyo! Tú mejor amiga de toda la vida_

- Tomoyo que bueno que me llamas

_- Sakura ¿Qué paso? ¿Está todo bien?_ – la amatista noto el tono de voz de Sakura y eso indicaba que algo no estaba bien

- No del todo, pero ya estoy mucho mejor… en la universidad te contare que paso

_- Está bien amiga… pero espero que no sea nada grave, ¿Quieres que pasemos por tu casa para ir juntos? Eriol ya debe estar listo siempre es muy madrugador._

- Si me encantaría.

_- Bueno dentro de una hora pasamos por ahí aún es temprano así que has tus cosas con calma._

- Está bien, los veo luego.

Sakura colgó y un pensamiento vino a su cabeza ¿Cómo haría para no cruzarse con Yue? Es cierto que el Campus era muy grande pero conociéndolo era de seguro que la buscaría. Soltó un largo suspiro toda esa situación era realmente incomoda pero mejor dejar eso para después lo que tenía que pensar ahora era en ¡desayunar!

Bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina – ¡Buenos días!

- Hola monstruo

- Hola pequeña Sakura –respondió su padre

- Hola mi princesa –respondió su madre

Era verdad se había levantado temprano y tenía la oportunidad de estar con ellos, su padre Fujitaka Kinomoto tenía el cabello castaño, ojos marrones y piel blanca siempre era muy amable y sobre todo muy paciente, trabajaba en el Campus como profesor en la faculta de arqueología pero más se dedicaba a sus investigaciones y por ese motivo algunas veces salía de viaje.

Su madre Nadeshiko Kinomoto era una mujer realmente hermosa tenía el cabello negro y con ondas, unos ojos verdes igual que Sakura y piel blanca, ella era modelo y algunas veces salía de viaje a Paris para algunas sesiones de fotos o modelar algunos diseños.

- Hola papá, mamá –decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno

- Hoy te despertaste temprano hija, ¿se puede saber el motivo?

- Nada en especial papá simplemente ya no podía estar en la cama.

- Esto sí que es raro un monstruo que se levanta temprano –Touya no podía evitar molestar a su hermana

- Touya no molestes así a tu hermana

- Dejalo mamá el día de hoy no voy a dejar que mi hermano me malogre el día.

- Bueno entonces ya que todos estamos juntos de nuevo, hay que disfrutar del rico desayuno –sugirió Fujitaka

- ¡Gracias por la comida!

Sakura estaba feliz por fin algo bueno estaba pasando, un desayuno en familia era muy bueno para comenzar el día, cuando termino de desayunar recogió los platos y los dejo en el lavadero.

Ahora solo faltaba esperar a que llegara Tomoyo, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando el timbre de la puerta sono.

- ¡Ya me voy!

- Adiós hija, suerte

- Adiós monstruo.

Sakura iba cerrando la puerta de su casa cuando se dio cuenta que habían 4 personas esperándola.

- Eriol, Tomoyo, Yunsu, Mei Ling buenos días

- Hola Sakura –respondieron los cuatro, haciendo que a la castaña le surgiera una gotita

- ¿Bueno nos vamos? –pregunto Eriol

- Sii

Los cuatro jovenes se dirigieron hacia la estacion aún era temprano así que no había apuro en llegar rápido, conversaban sobre cosas sin importancia bromeando y conociéndose sobre todo con la nueva integrante Mei Ling. Cuando llegaron a la estacion subieron tranquilos al bus se sentaron y hablaron sobre sus clases el tiempo transcurrió rápido para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la entrada de la universidad.

- Bueno chicos nos vemos en el receso

- Prohibido faltar –menciono Tomoyo con un tono suave pero a la vez lleno de autoridad

Los cuatro jovenes se separaron para ir a sus respectivas facultades excepto Yunsu que iba para ver los trámites que estaba realizando.

Para Sakura las clases pasaron sin ninguna novedad, tomaba apuntes y respondía preguntas las horas pasaron hasta que el receso llego. Mei Ling con lo alocada que era saco casi a rastras a Sakura quien apenas pudo sacar su celular.

- No es justo ustedes ya están aquí –reclamaba Mei Ling haciendo un puchero.

Yunsu se puso de pie y le ofreció una silla a Sakura al igual que a su prima.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí Yunsu? –pregunto Sakura

- Pues, como no tenía nada que hacer decidí estar en la biblioteca hasta que sea la hora del receso y poder charlar con ustedes.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que era momento de decirles la verdad a sus amigos no podía seguir ocultándolo al menos Yunsu ya sabía la verdad, pero quienes realmente le preocupaban eran Eriol y Tomoyo ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Qué harían?

- Creo que mejor nos vamos a otro lugar no puedo hablar con ustedes aquí –Sakura ya se había percatado de la presencia de cierta persona.

- Bueno como tú quieras –Mei Ling fue la que respondió.

Los cuatro jovenes se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la salida de la cafetería, buscaron un lugar apartado pero no encontraron ninguno, pero fue Sakura la que diviso un hermoso árbol de cerezo y los llevo a todos ahí el lugar no estaba tan solo pero no había mucho ruido como en la cafetería.

Los cuatro se sentaron en el freso césped verde que le daba una imagen de tranquilidad al lugar. Todo lo que necesitaba Sakura

- Muy bien Sakura comienza a decirnos que te pasa –Tomoyo no podía con tanto misterio junto.

- Sakura por favor dinos que pasa nos estas preocupando –Eriol al igual que Tomoyo noto muy diferente a Sakura.

- … - Sakura soltó un suspiro –pues yo ya no sigo siendo novia de Yue

- ¡¿QUE?!

Sakura se esperaba esa reacción de sus amigos así que comenzó a contarles a todos lo que paso en el día anterior sin obviar detalles, Sakura no pudo continuar porque las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

- Sakura trata de calmarte ya va a acabar el receso y necesitamos regresar a clases no vas a poder estar así

- Si Saku… Mei tiene razón, es mejor que te calmes, sé que es difícil pero nosotros te apoyaremos.

- Muchas gracias chicos –Sakura había recobrado la calma

El receso había terminado y los chicos se despidieron hasta la salida pues tenían que regresar a sus aulas para continuar con las clases, Yunsu acompañaría a Sakura y Mei Ling a su salón estaban a unos cuantos pasos cuando alguien los intercepto en su camino.

- Kinomoto ¿puedo hablar contigo? –Yue había aparecido de la nada y se había plantado delante de los tres jovenes

- Tsukishiro creo que yo te deje las cosas claras ayer

- Li no es tu problema le hice una pregunta a Kinomoto

- Mira Tsukishiro como ves mi amiga está mal y no tiene ánimos de hablar con nadie y menos contigo creo que tú ya conoces las razones. Así que si te retiras por favor y nos dejas pasar –Mei Ling no era una persona paciente pero en ese momento debía de serlo ya que se lo debía a Sakura.

- Solo quiero una respuesta y los dejare pasar –Yue podía ser muy terco cuando se trataba de Sakura pero le dolía ver que ella no estaba en un buen estado se odiaba así mismo por provocarle eso a su amada flor de cerezo.

- Creo que ayer dejamos las cosas claras Tsukishiro así que por favor dejanos pasar que las clases están a punto de comenzar –Sakura utilizo con él un tono de voz firme no podía ser frágil, no en ese momento.

- Ya escuchaste ahora muévete Tsukishiro –Yunsu ya no tenía paciencia

Yue se puso a un costado las palabras de Sakura le sonaron tan distantes, comenzó a caminar de lado contrario y sin darse cuenta se encontró en la puerta de su salón, se ubicó en su lugar y deseo ser invisible por el resto de su vida o al menos del día algo que era imposible ya que por su atractivo físico le era imposible para el pasar desapercibido.

- Tsukishiro ¿estás bien?

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, era su amigo Takashi Yamazaki, lo conoció en la universidad el primer día de clases en los cursos generales y desde que supo que el también iría a la facultad de medicina se convirtió en un fiel amigo. Takashi era de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color y piel blanca. Yamazaki no era el único amigo que tenía en el salón también estaba Naoko Yanahisawa era la única chica de su salón que no estaba interesada en él, tenía el cabello color chocolate, ojos marrones y piel blanca tenía un gusto raro por todo lo que tendría que ver con terror y misterio.

- Si, Takashi gracias

- mmm bueno si tú lo dices, pero no olvides que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

Yue se limitó a asentir no quería hablar con nadie necesitaba pensar que es lo que haría hasta el momento las cosas no habían salido para nada bien necesitaba buscar soluciones y con muchas más razón ahora que sabía que sería padre. Sulli era una buena persona pero él no la quería simplemente le guardaba algún cariño.

En la universidad se extendió el rumor que la pareja perfecta estaba distanciada o incluso se decía que habían terminado, claro que se referían a Yue y Sakura tan diferentes pero tan perfectos al estar juntos no podía ser posible que lo de ellos terminara aunque si Yue había lastimado a Sakura tendría que soportar miradas para nada gratas de parte de todo el género masculino de la universidad y si fuera al contrario Sakura tampoco la tendría fácil y es que los dos eran sumamente admirados y tampoco faltaban por ahí pretendientes o admiradoras que harían lo que sea por solo un saludo de cualquiera de ellos. Y es que en la universidad los más populares entre el género masculino eran:

1. Li Shaoran

2. Tsukishiro Yue

3. Hiraguizawa Eriol

4. Li Yunsu

5. ¿?

**Y entre las féminas:**

1. Kinomoto Sakura

2. Daidouji Tomoyo

3. Li Mei Ling

4. Mizuki Kaho (ni la profesora se salvó)

5. ¿?

Claro que ninguno de los implicados en dicha lista eran conscientes de que estaban en la lista de los más populares pero sobre todo los más lindos y lindas de la universidad.

**EN LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL DE CLAMP**

- ¿Sakura te acompañamos a casa? –Tomoyo no pensaba dejar sola a Sakura no después de saber todo.

- No será necesario Tomoyo, yo llevare a mi hermana a casa –Touya género que Tomoyo se sonrojara al instante y que los demás se dieran el susto de su vida.

- Gracias por venir hermano pensé que no habías recibido mi mensaje –Sakura le había enviado un mensaje a su hermano diciéndole que no se encontraba bien y para que la recogiera de la universidad

- Vine en cuanto lo leí además no estaba tan ocupado, ¿Nos vamos?

- Si claro… Adiós chicos gracias por todo

- Adiós Sakura –Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei Ling y Yunsu se despidieron de su amiga

- Adiós chicos gracias por cuidar de mi hermana, hasta pronto Tomoyo–Touya se dispuso a llevar a su hermana en donde se encontraba su carro estacionado.

- Hasta pronto Touya–dijo Tomoyo una vez recuperada de la impresión pero Touya ya no pudo escucharla se encontraba lejos caminando junto con su hermana

- Bueno mejor nos vamos a nuestras casas –sugirió Eriol para quien no había pasado desapercibido el sonrojo de su amatista amiga

- Si –respondieron todos.

Pero en la mente de una amatista se quedaba una frase _Hasta pronto_ ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? ¿Significaría que lo vería de nuevo? Eso realmente la haría feliz, Tomoyo no sabía desde que momento comenzó a ver a Touya como un hombre y no como su primo, tal vez desde el momento en que supo la verdad.


	8. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**EL NUEVO INTEGRANTE DE LA FAMILIA KINOMOTO**

- ¡MONSTRUO LEVANTATE!

- Hermano por favor, hoy es sábado no puedes dejarme dormir un rato mas –Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente para fijarse qué hora era – ¡Hermano! Son las 6 de la mañana por favor solo por hoy no molestes.

- Sakura por favor levantate tenemos que hablar con tu hermano y contigo –esta vez escucho a su padre afuera de su cuarto

- Está bien en un momento bajo a la sala

La castaña se levantó de su cama se estiro hasta mas no poder realmente quería dormir un poco más pero su padre quería hablar con ellos, se aseo y se puso ropa más cómoda no quería que la vieran con su ropa de dormir de Hello Kitty y su hermano utilizara eso para molestarla por el resto de su vida. Se puso un short de color rojo, una blusa de algodón de color marrón y unas sandalias de color rojo se sujetó su cabello en un moño no pensó en que más hacer con su cabello una vez lista bajo a la sala.

Ahí estaban sus padres realmente debería de ser algo serio para que los llamen y estuvieran ambos presentes, su hermano como siempre con cara seria.

- Buenos días –saludo Sakura en general.

- Buenos días hija –saludaron sus padres

- Es sorprendente que un monstruo como tú se haya levantado…

- ¡HERMANO!

- Touya creo que no es un buen momento para molestar a tu hermana –su madre le llamo la atención.

- Esta bien –Touya esperaría a que sus padres se marcharan al final y al cabo se había dado el día libre y no lo desaprovecharía no veía mucho a su hermanita y con ella era la única que se sentía completamente a gusto a parte de Tomoyo, pero eso nadie lo sabia.

- Bueno hijos se preguntaran porque los levantamos tan temprano así que comenzare por darles la primera noticia, primero su madre y yo nos ausentaremos por dos mes ella tiene un contrato con una empresa importante y yo tendré que ir de viaje a Europa para una investigación a la que me invitaron.

Touya y Sakura no estaban sorprendidos ya se habían acostumbrado además 2 meses no era nada de tiempo algunas veces era 6 o incluso 9 meses sin verlos pero dijeron primera noticia cual sería la otra noticia.

- Siguiendo con lo que les tengo que decir pues tendremos un nuevo miembro dentro de la casa… -Fujitaka no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por su hija menor

- ¿Tendrán un bebe?... ¡Que emoción tendré un hermanito!

Fujitaka y Nadeshiko no supieron de donde Sakura saco tal idea y no es que no les emocionara pero con lo ocupados que estaban en sus respectivos trabajos ni se detuvieron a pensar en ese pequeño detalle.

- Monstruo deja que papá termine de hablar.

- Ups… lo siento papá

- No hay problema pequeña Sakura y lamento decepcionarte pero no tendrás un hermanito. La verdad es que el hijo de un amigo mío vendrá a vivir con nosotros por un buen tiempo.

- ¿¡QUE!?

- Si pequeños él se llama Estefan Smith sus padre es de Estados Unidos y su madre de Japón, el llegara hoy por la tarde a Tomoeda –esta vez fue Nadeshiko la que hablo – Sakura ya que Estefan es de tu misma edad espero que le des una buena bienvenida ¿está bien?

- Está bien mamá no te preocupes por eso.

- Muy bien

- Estefan estudiaba Psicología en EE. UU. Y cuando supo que vendría a Tomoeda me encargo que por favor yo me hiciera cargo de sus trámites, mis queridos hijos les pido por favor que lo reciban bien su madre falleció hace un mes y como su padre es arqueólogo al igual que yo no puede estar mucho tiempo con el así que me pidió que yo me encargara de él.

Lo que Fujitaka estaba obviando de contar a sus hijos era que su querido amigo Edward tenía cáncer al estómago pero que lamentablemente estaba en una etapa terminal y que le había hecho prometer a el que se haría cargo de Estefan hasta que lograra terminar su carrera y decidiera que hacer con su vida y claro Nadeshiko estaba al tanto de todo y no pudo negarse a recibir a aquel joven que solo conocía por fotos.

- El llegara hoy al medio día, vendrá en taxi ya que no lo poder traer yo mismo así que recíbanlo bien

- Esta bien papá no te preocupes, yo me encargare de que el monstruo no lo asuste.

- ¡HERMANO! –Sakura había llegado al límite de su paciencia y le dio un buen pisotón a su hermano

- ¡Auch! Así quieres que no te diga MONSTRUO

- Basta chicos por favor –Nadeshiko estaba orgullosa de sus hijos podrían ser de diferentes personalidades pero se querían aunque su forma de demostrarlo fuera completamente fuera de lo normal.

- Esta bien mamá –respondieron Touya y Sakura apenados.

- Bien otra cosa más Sakura necesito que lleves a Estefan a la iglesia me comento cuando hable con el que también se estaba preparando para recibir la confirmación, yo por mi parte ya hable con Yukito y me dijo que no había problema así que por favor te agradecería que lo lleves.

- No hay problema papá, aparte de estudiar lo mismo que yo también se está preparando ya quiero que llegue presiento que nos llevaremos muy bien.

- Bueno yo tengo que decir algo más, dentro de un mes de mudaremos a una nueva casa –Nadeshiko ya lo había decidido junto con su esposo –no te asustes Sakura compraremos la casa que esta al costado de Tomoyo está a la venta y pensamos que sería mejor comprarla ya que nuestra familia es más grande y también tenemos una mascota.

- Esta bien por mí no hay problema y creo que por el monstruo tampoco.

- No tengo ningún problema al contrario estaré mas cerca de Tommy y de Eriol

- Bueno ya que esta todo claro nos retiramos cuídense mucho y no hagan travesuras –Nadeshiko y Fujitaka se levantaron y dieron a sus hijos un tierno beso en la frente a cada uno.

AL MEDIO DÍA

- Ding Dong

- Haya voy –Sakura salió de la biblioteca ya que se encontraba leyendo un libro

- Buenas tardes, ¿Aquí vive la familia Kinomoto? –un joven de cabello color miel, ojos celestes, piel blanca, labios rosados y de una estatura de 1.80 estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta de la casa de Sakura.

- Si ¿a quién busca? –Sakura no podía creer que alguien tan guapo como ese chico estuviera afuera de su casa.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Estefan Smith

- ¿Estefan Smith?... Si claro te estábamos esperando, pasa por favor dentro de un momento te dire donde está tu habitación.

- Muchas gracias…

- Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

- Muchas gracias Sakura –Estefan le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, realmente tenia suerte no le había creído a su padre que su gran amigo Fujitaka tuviera una hermosa hija pero ahora lo comprobaba. Sin darse cuenta el también había caído bajo los encantos de Sakura –eres más hermosa de lo que me decían.

- Muchas gracias –Sakura no podía estar más roja

Sakura guio a Estefan hasta una habitación que estaba ubicada al frente de la suya normalmente ahí no dormía nadie excepto cuando venía visita algo que normalmente no tenían en casa.

La habitación de Estafan era de igual tamaño que la de Sakura, se sentía realmente acogedora, era de una decoración simple pero no por eso dejaba de ser muy linda. _Realmente la pasare muy bien aquí _pensó Estefan esperaba que a partir de ese momento todo fuera mucho mejor.

Las horas pasaron y como Touya no estaba en casa ya que había decidido salir al último minuto Sakura pregunto qué quería comer a Estefan y este pidió pizza no podía comer otra cosa por el momento la castaña acepto gustosa no quería cocinar así que llamo y le trajeron su pedido.

Almorzaron juntos se conocieron más y no había duda para ninguno de los dos realmente se llevarían bien y se habían prometido que se ayudarían en todo lo que fuera posible y cuando decían todo era TODO. Sakura había contado a Estefan lo que había pasado con Yue de alguna manera el chico de ojos celestes le inspiraba confianza.

- Oh, tenemos que alistarnos para ir a la iglesia si llego tarde Yukito me ahorca –dijo Sakura mientras recogía los platos y miraba el reloj – Hay que darnos prisa Estefan.

- Esta bien, pero ¿crees que debería llevar algo?

- No es necesario Yukito ya sabe que iras hoy así que es suficiente.

Ambos jovenes subieron rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse y prepararse para esa tarde que se avecinaba. Sakura sentía una presión en el pecho pero decidió no darle importancia la media hora paso ambos chicos salieron rumbo a la iglesia, Sakura tenía tanta suerte que la iglesia estaba como a 3 cuadras de su casa por lo que podía ir caminando.

Llegaron a la iglesia se dirigieron al salón de reuniones toco la puerta y abrió Yukito.

- Hola Yukito

- Hola Sakura

- Él es Estefan, el chico del que te comento mi padre –explico Sakura

- Si claro, mucho gusto yo soy Yukito Tsukishiro y soy el catequista de confirmación –decía Yukito mientras estrechaba la mano de Estefan

- El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Estefan Smith

- Bueno mejor entremos y así te presentas ante todos lo demás –Yukito cedió el paso a ambos jovenes para que ingresaran al salón

En el salón estaban las mismas personas que Sakura ya conocía desde su infancia y en ese año pero había alguien que hizo que se le fuera todo el color de la cara Yue estaba sentado al lado de Yamazaki ¿Qué hacia ahí? El no debería estar ahí ya se había confirmado el año pasado.

- ¿Sakura estas bien? –le pregunto Estefan pero cuando vio a donde se dirigía su mirada comprendió todo '_Así que ese es Yue'_

- Si Estefan –respondió con el mismo tono de voz que Estefan y se dirigió a un asiento que estaba vacío al lado de Tomoyo pero lejos de Yue

- Muy bien jovenes tendremos un nuevo integrante, dejare que él se presente

- Buenas tardes mi nombre es Estefan Smith, vengo de Estados Unidos estudio psicología y actualmente estoy viviendo en casa de Sakura, espero que nos llevemos bien.

- Muchas gracias Estefan, puedes sentarte junto a Sakura

- Bueno jovenes comencemos ¿Cómo va la tarea de investigación?

Las quejas se alzaron por todo el lugar pero tres jovenes parecían no estar conectados en ese ambiente, Estefan trataba de distraer a Sakura y lo había logrado ella le daba toda su atención a él, mientras que Yue lanzaba espadas por los ojos al chico nuevo que estaba al lado de SU Sakura pero Estefan lo ignoraba olímpicamente no le daría el gusto de verle intimidado mucho menos ahora que sabía que Sakura estaba incomoda con la presencia de ese sujeto.

- Bueno, bueno los entiendo jovenes pero no olviden que les queda solo 2 semanas, y ahora les explicare la presencia de mi hermano Yue a la reunión. Yue por favor

- Gracias Yukito, buenas tardes chicos tal vez les sorprenda mi presencia aquí pero es que tengo que decirles algo –el lugar quedo en absoluto silencio y todas las miradas se posaron en el –Bueno yo dentro de un mes –no pudo terminar sabía que si lo decía haría más daño del ya causado a Sakura

- Vamos Yue no te quedes callado –fue Eriol quien le dio una mirada asesina porque sabía lo que iba a decir pero era mejor hacerlo de un vez.

- Está bien… dentro de un mes me voy a casar y quisiera saber quiénes quisieran asistir el día de la boda para poder traer las invitaciones

Todo quedo en absoluto silencio pero después de unos minutos una dulce voz saco a todos de la impresión.

- Creo que todos estaremos ahí Yue así que ya sabes para quienes debes traer las invitaciones –Sakura fue la que hablo pues ella era la que representaba a todo el grupo, los demás se limitaron a asentir a lo dicho por la castaña.

- Esta bien bueno me despido, adiós

- Un momento Yue queremos saber cómo se llama la afortunada –Tomoyo quería saber quién era la que había logrado ganarle a Sakura

- Se llama Sulli y estudiara en la universidad al igual que todos solo que esta en la carrera de medicina… bueno eso es todo regresare el próximo sábado para traerles las invitaciones

Después de esa sorprendente noticia los jovenes se dirigieron a la misa todo estaban en conmoción aun, la misa termino y todos se fueron de regreso a su casa pero un solo pensamiento rondaba la cabeza de una joven de ojos verdes

"_Se va a casar con ella"_

* * *

**N. A.: ohhh y llego un nuevo personaje... ESTEFAN! ahhhh que lindooo que es jejeje me inspiree en un actor que vi en una revista creo... pero el nombre si es mio! jejeje sorry pero es el nombre de mi futuro hijo (claro si es que llego a encontrar al padre) pero bueno si si estefan es una pieza principal tambien en este fin y saben porque? jejjee ya lo descubriran mas adelante... bueno yue otra vez nos decepciona como se le ocurre hacer eso a la tierna sakura? realmente ese muchachito ya no sabe ni lo que hace pero bueno como es cuando se actua por despecho aunque creo que yue no esta actuando por eso ... pero yo sigo diciendo que no lo odien... siii por fa! ya mas adelante entenderan porque no deben odiarlo a el... bueno nos vemos en el prox cap!**_  
_


	9. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE TOUYA**

Desde que Yue dio la gran noticia de su matrimonio a su grupo de amigos, la noticia voló por todo Tomoeda o bueno eso es lo que pareció ya que el día lunes todo el Campus Clamp sabía que el chico más popular se iba a casar pero lo que más sorprendió es que la futura esposa de Yue no fuera Sakura eso sí que era una verdadera bomba para todos.

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

- Hola Sakura

- Hoya Yunsu ¿Cómo te va?

- Bien, pero tengo ciertos problemas con las tareas

- No eres el único Estefan y Mei Ling también están igual

- Pero ¿porque yo? Ya había llevado cursos en el Campus

- Yunsu es que tú los llevabas en otro horario y eso te hacia más fácil ya que por la tarde los profesores son más flexibles.

- Si tú lo dices –Yunsu dijo esto de forma derrotada.

- Vamos Yunsu animo arriba, no es para que te pongas así –Sakura le regalo una sonrisa.

- Esta bien, no me rendiré… -Yunsu tomo una pose heroica al decir esto – ¿Y dime conseguiste la historia que te ha pedido Yukito?

- Nada… Susy se olvida de traer el cuaderno y Krystal a veces no asiste a las reuniones y la tarea la tengo que entregar este sábado

- Mmm eso es raro yo conozco a las dos y no son para nada incumplidas u olvidadizas… ¡tengo una idea! ¿Qué te parece si este Domingo te acompañamos a la reunión?

- ¿Acompañamos?

- Si, Estefan, Mei Ling y yo

- ¿En serio harían eso por mí?

- Claro eres nuestra amiga; además que Estefan y Mei también necesitan esa historia –Ciertamente Mei Ling se había incorporado al grupo de confirmación por exigencia de Shaoran y su tía Ieran.

- Es cierto, ¡Muchas gracias!

- Bueno es mejor que vayamos al salón – como respuesta recibió una sonrisa de la castaña. Para Yunsu no habían pasado desapercibido las miradas que le dirigían a la castaña pero su amiga era tan despistada y distraída que ni se había percatado que era el centro de atención y sabía cuál era el motivo.

Sakura había tomado la noticia con mucha madures que a todos les sorprendía que no se haya sumido en una depresión y es que una semana antes Yue mismo en un mensaje le explico el motivo de su matrimonio a Sakura y ella había entendido, siempre se comunicaban mediante emails y obviamente se encontraban en la universidad pero Sakura aún no se sentía capaz de volver a hablar con él cara a cara.

- ¡Casi lo olvido! –Sakura se había detenido en seco.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? –pregunto Yunsu preocupado

- Tengo que entregarle algo a Tomoyo… ¿me acompañas a buscarla en su facultad?

- Bueno creo que aún nos quedan unos minutos, pero hay que darnos prisa.

- ¡Gracias! –Sakura cogió de la mano a Yunsu y comenzó a correr rumbo a la facultad de su mejor amiga.

Habían corrido demasiado, pero gracias a la facilidad de Sakura para los deportes no se había cansado ni un poco, la castaña por fin pudo divisar a su querida amiga y la llamo para que pudiera captar su atención.

- ¡Tomoyo! –mientras Sakura llamaba a su amiga, soltaba la mano de Yunsu para poder hacer señas a Tomoyo.

- ¿Sakura? –Tomoyo estaba sorprendida era muy raro que Sakura la buscara en su facultad

- Hola Tomoyo –decía Sakura mientras se acercaba a su amiga, mientras dejaba a Yunsu atrás

- Hola Sakurita, ¿porque dejaste a Yunsu atrás? –Tomoyo se sentía feliz de ver a su amiga mucho mejor de lo que había estado días atrás – ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita a mi facultad? Mira que los chicos pueden salir de donde sea. –esto último provoco un leve sonrojo en su amiga y no era para menos ya que la facultad de educación había formado el club de fans de Sakura. –El presidente de tu club de fans debe estar por ahí.

- Tomoyo, por favor no digas eso… no me parece gracioso –dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero

- Bueno… pero no me has respondido –Tomoyo prefirió cambiar de tema aunque hubiera querido seguir molestando a su mejor amiga

- Ah… bueno es que yo le pedí que me espere ahí… vine para entregarte algo… casi lo olvido pero lo recordé antes de ir a clases, mi hermano me pidió que te entregara este sobre –Sakura le extendió un sobre de color negro a Tomoyo –me dijo que te lo entregara si o si en la primera hora.

- Muchas gracias Sakura. –Tomoyo se esforzó de sobre manera para controlar su nerviosismo

- De nada, bueno ya me voy cuidate mucho –Sakura se alejó corriendo para ir de encuentro otra vez con Yunsu y ahora si dirigirse a su facultad. Pero no había pasado de largo el nerviosismo de su amiga.

Tomoyo estaba sorprendida ¿Cuál sería el contenido de ese sobre? Siempre había sido muy curiosa pero en esos momentos tendría que reprimir esa curiosidad, esperaría hasta tener un momento libre y poder leer el contenido con tranquilidad y así lo hizo, la carta decía:

"_**Querida Tomoyo, espero que estés muy bien… tal vez te sorprenda que te haga llegar este recado a través de mi hermana, espero no te ofendas pero mis horarios de trabajo no me lo permiten… el motivo de esto es que quisiera saber si podrías acceder a tener una cita conmigo… me agradaría mucho que accedieras, me puedes enviar tu respuesta a mi numero celular que lo apunte debajo.**_

_** Muchas gracias por darte la molestia de leer este pequeño escrito."**_

Que era lo que acababa de leer ¿acaso era una broma de mal gusto? ¿O Touya realmente había escrito esa carta? ¿Era realmente su número de celular? Un sinfín de preguntas se atiborraba en su cabeza. Pero sabía que Sakura no se prestaría para algo tan bajo y tan vil como una broma de esas así que decidió por contestarle.

- ¡MARAVILLOSO! –Touya estaba que no cabía de felicidad, Tomoyo había respondido a su mensaje, cerro el mensaje e inmediatamente llamo a su mejor amigo –Hola Yukito podría pedirte un favor

- _Si Touya dime en que te puedo ayudar _–Yukito contesto su celular en cuanto vio quien era quien le llamaba.

- Bueno Yukito yo sé que tus días libres son los miércoles pero quisiera saber si el próximo miércoles me podrías ayudar a preparar… una cena romántica –al decir esto lo dijo casi en un susurro pero Yukito si lo pudo escuchar

- _No hay problema Touya siempre y cuando tu acompañante sea Tomoyo_ –Yukito sabía de los sentimientos que su amigo expresaba hacia su pequeña amiga

- ¡YUKITO! –Touya se puso tan rojo como un tomate

_- Vamos Touya tu sabes que de no ser así no me hubieras pedido ayuda además que teníamos un trato._

- Es cierto solo tú puedes ayudarme con esto…

**FLASHBACK - HACE DOS SEMANAS**

- Yukito no sé qué me pasa… me siento raro.

- ¿Te sientes enfermo?

- No Yukito no es nada que tenga que ver con la salud…es…es… que… yo… -hablar de sus sentimientos para Touya nunca fue fácil – ¡ARGH! Olvidalo, no es nada importante.

- Estás enamorado querido amigo…

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO?!

- Touya me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a Tomoyo… aunque quieras disimularlo sabes que mí no me puedes mentir.

- Yukito… yo… - Touya ya no lo podía seguir ocultando al menos no a su mejor amigo

- Vamos Touya, somos amigos ¿verdad? –Yukito le dedico una sonrisa cálida a quien era su mejor amiga de toda la vida instándolo a continuar.

- Esta bien Yukito… es cierto Tomoyo me gusta pero no como me puede gustar cualquier chica yo realmente siento algo fuerte por ella es la única que logra darme paz… desde que supe la verdad no pude más que sentirme feliz… pero hay un pequeño problema… ella es mi menor por 7 años y no creo que sienta algo por mi…

- Touya… ¿realmente eres tú? sabía que eras muy inteligente pero cuando se trata de chicas no sabes nada –Yukito dijo esto último con la misma paciencia que siempre.

- Mira quien lo dice el chico que jamás ha tenido novia… Yuki es mejor que no me hagas hablar…

- Esta bien está bien… pero hablando en serio Touya no pierdes nada con invitarla a cenar, además si no tengo novia es porque no encuentro a la chica indicada –a los ojos de Yukito se asomó un atisbo de tristeza.

- Yukito sé que sientes algo por mi hermana así que conmigo no finjas, tal vez puedas engañar al monstruo y a los demás pero a mí no me engañas…

- Touya… yo…

- Además tienes razón la invitare a cenar –Touya se dio cuenta de la tristeza de su amigo al tocar ese tema. Y no era para menos ya que cuando Yunsu dio a conocer sus sentimientos por Sakura para Yukito no le quedo más opción que hacerse a un lado

- Si lo haces en menos de un mes preparare algo especial para esa cena ¿Qué dices? –Yukito comprendió porque su amigo cambio de tema.

- Yuki… está bien, tenemos un trato

- Esperare tu llamada –dicho esto Yukito le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_- Y bueno cuando iremos de compras_

- Gracias Yuki yo te enviare en un mensaje el día para las compras tengo que organizar todo antes

_- No hay problema querido amigo_

- Bueno estamos comunicándonos

Touya corto la comunicación tenía una semana para poder planificar todo y tenía que ser único ya que Tomoyo se lo merecía; la amaba desde que la conoció es decir de toda la vida siempre tan frágil, tan dulce y con una sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento. Cuando sus padres le dijeron la verdad sobre Tomoyo en su interior algo nuevo comenzó a nacer, pero no pudo decir nada a lo largo de esos casi 3 años, la observaba en silencio cada vez que iba a su casa a visitar a Sakura, pero de pronto se dio de encontrón con la realidad.

Tomoyo siempre había sido una chica muy hermosa, desde niña y esa hermosura fue floreciendo aún más con el paso de los años, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el mayor de los Kinomoto y al parecer tampoco para otros jovenes que también conocían a Tomoyo pero todo se complicó cuando ella ingreso a la universidad, y no demoro en enterarse que Tomoyo estaba en la lista de las más hermosas incluyendo a su hermana, tal vez fue en ese momento donde se dio cuenta que si no hacía algo y rápido podría perderla para siempre.

Por eso planifico todo para que Tomoyo sea SU novia y que para que a nadie se le ocurra verla o tocarla, todo tendría que salir bien eso era un hecho. No había nada que se lo pudiera impedir había tomado todas las precauciones del caso y eso implicaba hablar con los padres de la amatista, quienes habían dado de muy buena gana su consentimiento.

- _Tomoyo te prometo que todo será maravilloso no te arrepentirás_ – pensaba Touya mientras esbozaba una sonrisa una de las muchas que tendría de ahora en adelante

**EN LA CASA LI**

La casa Li se encontraba al costado de la casa Hiraguizawa y al frente de la casa Daidouji y la futura casa Kinomoto si realmente todas las casas se encontraban en la misma cuadra pero al principio de esta solo se encontraban pequeñas casas que no le tenían que envidiar nada a las mas grandes ya que tenían todas las comodidades mayormente las primeras casas eran ocupadas por parejas o familias pequeñas y las más grandes por familias más adineradas y con muchos miembros.

La casa Li era majestuosa, la entrada principal estaba protegida por una reja que se abría automáticamente, los jardines de la entrada principal eran algo realmente hermoso de apreciar, la casa era de color marrón por fuera, tenía unos hermosos ventanales que habían sido mandados a hacer especialmente para esa casa.

Dentro de ella vivían Shaoran, Yunsu, Mei Ling que recién había llegado desde Hong Kong y su fiel mayordomo Wei, los padres de Yunsu rara vez estaban en Tomoeda ya que por los múltiples negocios de la familia no tenían tiempo para estar con sus hijos por ese motivo decidieron que ellos deberían vivir en Tomoeda una ciudad pequeña pero tranquila no querían que sus hijos se vieran presionados con tanta responsabilidad aun eran jovenes y querían que disfrutaran de su vida y conocieran personas que podrían considerar amigos.

Por ese motivo Yunsu y Shaoran eran jovenes totalmente diferentes a pesar de tener una situación económica muy buena, Yunsu tenía 7 años cuando llego a Tomoeda y Shaoran 9 les fue muy fácil adaptarse al ritmo de esa pequeña ciudad y no tardaron mucho en conocer amigos y personas interesantes.

- Shaoran necesito pedirte un favor –Yunsu estaba nervioso sabía que a su hermano mayor no le agradaba que lo interrumpieran mientras leía pero necesitaba decírselo

- Dime Yunsu en que te puedo ayudar –Shaoran era muy reservado con sus asuntos personales y desde que paso el incidente con Marie era mucho más serio y huraño, a sus 20 años no tenía novia.

- Quisiera saber si me podrías ayudar a conseguir la historia de ADJ

- ¿La historia, y porque la necesitas?

- Bueno es que una amiga la necesita y Krystal no se la está poniendo para nada fácil

- mmm… ya veo Krystal siempre tan infantil, cuando cambiara

- Y ¿Qué me dices me ayudaras?

- Si hare todo lo posible este domingo iré a la reunión ya me he tomado mucho tiempo libre, además dentro de un rato llamare a Krystal y Susy.

- Yo también iré pero con otros amigos

- Está bien entonces nos vemos el domingo

- Gracias hermano

- De nada

Shaoran volvió su atención al libro que estaba leyendo, pero no pudo concentrase ¿su hermano estaba actuando raro? ¿Cuándo actuó raro por última vez? –No puede ser, no otra vez –la última vez que Yunsu actuó así fue cuando conoció a Hyori ¿acaso la supuesta amiga de su hermano era algo más? –este domingo tengo que ir a la reunión sí o sí.

* * *

**N.A.: y llego la verda! touyaaa es tannn tierno (solo cuando quiere claro!) pero al finall y al caboo es super tierno ahora descubrimos que le mayor de los kinomoto si tiene su corazoncito! jejeje si si si lo se me deje llevar en este cap pero no lo puedo evitar soy una romantica empedernida, y aparecioo! quienn? SHAORANN LI! si si si me demore en hacerlo aparecer pero es que shaorann se hizo el dificil conmigo! pero lo convenci de aparecer ya ven... en un principio se hablo sobre unas hermanas y ahora se la vuelve a mencionar mas adelante shaoran mismo nos contara que paso en realidad!**


	10. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**EL CHICO "NUEVO"**

- Sí, por fin domingo –una castaña recién se despertaba después de haber tenido un sueño tranquilo después de mucho tiempo.

- Sakura, el desayuno está listo

- Siii, ya voy – se levantó de su cama se aseo, se cambió y bajo rumbo a la cocina

Ese día no había nadie en casa excepto por Estefan y Kero, su hermano tendría que trabajar todo el día en su restaurante, su papá tenía que dar catedra en la universidad y su madre estaba comprando cosas para la casa nueva y eso la tendría ocupada todo el día.

- Buenos días Estefan

- Buenos días Sakura

- Estefan ¿qué te parece si el día de hoy salimos a almorzar fuera? No hay nadie en casa, puedo dejar a kero con su comida y de ahí nos vamos a la reunión del club

- Me parece magnifico, yo le enviare un mensaje a Mei Ling para decirle que nos encontraremos haya mismo

- Pues bien, terminemos de limpiar la casa y también de guardar todo en las cajas y nos vamos a almorzar

- ¡Manos a la obra!

Las horas pasaron muy rápido, trataron de avanzar en lo que pudieran con lo de la mudanza no querían hacer todo a último minuto, gracias a Dios la casa no estaba muy sucia así que no se demoraron mucho cuando se dieron cuenta ya era medio día y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a cambiarse.

Sakura ingreso a su cuarto y lo primero que quiso hacer fue darse un buen baño el agua fría le ayudo a quitarse la pereza y le dio muchos ánimos ya que el día aún no había terminado, salió de la ducha y le puso comida a kero.

Estefan por su lado se alisto muy rápido se ducho y se puso unos pantalones negros, un polo de algodón de color azul y zapatillas DG de color negro, estaba esperando en la sala a Sakura y cuando se percató que ella estaba bajando las escaleras se quedó admirando la belleza de la castaña y no era para menos ya que en ese día Sakura se había puesto un vestido de algodón que parecía de dos piezas pero era uno solo tenía cuello en ´u´ sin mangas, la parte superior consistía en franjas de color negro, rojo y verde a la altura de la cintura había como una franja de tela negra que hacia la ilusión de ser un cinturón y la parte de abajo parecía una falda suelta de color negro que le llegaba 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla, llevaba unas dalinas de color negro y en sus manos unas cuantas pulsera y un colgante que le regalo su madre y el dije que le obsequio Yue con el cabello suelto realmente parecía una diosa.

- ¿Estefan nos vamos?

La voz de Sakura lo saco de su ensoñación –si claro… Sakura te ves realmente muy hermosa.

- Muchas gracias Estefan

Los dos salieron rumbo al centro de Tomoeda y buscaron un lugar acogedor donde pudieran almorzar y lo encontraron, era un restaurante de comida italiana, las miradas no se hicieron esperar pues la razón era simple eran una pareja encantadora.

Estefan apreciaba la belleza de Sakura pero se había dado cuenta que no sentía nada más por ella que un simple cariño de amigos o un amor fraterno su corazón ya tenía dueña pero aún no se animaba a confesar sus sentimientos.

Su almuerzo fue muy ameno lleno de bromas y conversaciones interesantes, siempre estaban conversando pero no por eso quería decir que no pudieran hablar de otras cosas las horas pasaron y cuando se percataron ya era momento de ir a la iglesia para la reunión del club, pagaron la cuenta y salieron rumbo a la iglesia.

Cuando llegaron a la iglesia Yunsu y Mei Ling los estaban esperando afuera, Estefan ayudo a Sakura a bajar del taxi algo que incomodo a ambos primos ahí presentes ya que los dos sin darse cuenta sintieron un dolor incomodo en el pecho.

- Hola Yunsu ¿Mei Ling te encuentras bien estas muy pálida?

- mmm Yo… s…si estoy bien no te preocupes –Mei Ling se sintió muy mal por no poder ocultar su malestar pero es que ver a Sakura junto a Estefan le produjo una punzada desagradable en el pecho.

- Hola Estefan –Yunsu hacia todo lo posible por no caerle a puñetazos –Hola Sakura – a la castaña le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

- Hola Yunsu, Mei Ling –a la última le dedico una sonrisa cálida y no era para menos Mei Ling era la chica que había logrado cautivar el corazón de Estefan con su mirada de color rubí y su cabellera de color negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y su personalidad extrovertida fue imposible para Estefan no enamorarse de ella.

- ¿Qué les parece si entramos? –Sakura quería terminar de una vez con esa reunión aún no se sentía muy a gusto

- Si –respondieron sus tres amigos

Cuando ingreso Sakura al salón de reuniones se sorprendió de ver a mas jovenes de los que normalmente había y no era que no los conociera los conocía perfectamente estaba Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yukito y como siempre Susy, Krystal y el hermano Keiichiro pero había alguien que no conocía tenía el cabello de color chocolate, ojos de color ámbar, piel blanca y parecía ser muy alto.

- Buenas tardes jovenes pasen y tomen asiento estábamos a punto de comenzar –el hermano Keiichiro fue quien la saco de su ensoñación –bueno como veo nuevas caras nos vamos a presentar cada uno y diremos nuestros nombres completos y que nos gusta de comida y el color favorito.

Todos se fueron presentando de uno a uno Sakura escuchaba a todos tratando de guardarlo en su memoria pero cuando le toco al chico "nuevo" presto más atención.

- Mi nombre es Li Shaoran, tengo 20 años, me gusta todo lo que este hecho a base de chocolate y mi color favorito es el verde.

Shaoran se percató que alguien le prestaba particular atención aunque todas las miradas estaban sobre él, sentía que había alguien que lo miraba intensamente al levantar la mirada se percató de aquella chica de hermosos ojos verdes, quedó impactado por la hermosura de sus ojos había algo distinto en esa chica por un segundo le pareció notar que había un brillo que la hacía resaltar eso lo dejo sorprendido pero no lo dejo notar ya había pasado por esa misma sensación una vez y conocía las consecuencias no volvería a caer en lo mismo.

La reunión termino y cada uno se dispuso a ir a sus casas pero todos decidieron en ir juntos caminando al final y al cabo aún era temprano pero con lo que nadie conto era que por la tarde haría frio, Mei Ling temblaba no estaba acostumbrada a sentir tanto frio en su cuerpo.

- Mei estas temblando ¿quieres que le pida a Shaoran que te preste su abrigo?

- No Sakura conozco al gruñón de mi primo y sé que no te lo daría por más que fuera para mí

- Pero Mei no puedo dejar que te enfermes, igual dejame intentarlo.

- No Sak… -Mei Ling no pudo decir nada más porque ya Sakura se acercaba a su primo

- Li… Etto… Disculpame no he traído ningún abrigo… quisiera saber si tú me podrías prestar el tuyo –Sakura estaba hecha un manojo de nervios no era normal en ella ya que desde que se dio cuenta que ese chico no era para nada amigable no le presto importancia pero ahora que se acercaba a él sentía sus piernas temblar.

- mmm… Bueno aquí tienes… –Shaoran le extendió su abrigo de color negro, no le gustaba prestar sus cosas nunca lo había hecho con ninguna de las otras chicas del club pero con esa chica no supo porque no pudo decirle que no, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Gracias… –Sakura recibió el abrigo y le dedico una sonrisa cálida

Shaoran se sonrojo de inmediato cuando la castaña le regalo esa hermosa sonrisa, y para que nadie lo notara volteo su cara no podía permitirse sentir esas cosas de nuevo, no porque ya lo había vivido y había resultado herido habían jugado con él, tenía que evitar estar cerca de esa chica y cuando regreso a ver a donde se dirigía con su abrigo se dio cuenta que se lo daba a su prima –ya vera cuando lleguemos a casa –Mei Ling la pasaría muy mal.

Cuando Sakura se aproximó con el abrigo de Shaoran, Mei Ling estaba con la boca abierta ¿Quién demonios era ese chico y que había pasado con Shaoran el gruñón? –Aquí tienes póntelo antes de que te enfermes –La voz de Sakura la saco de sus pensamientos

- Gracias Saku pero no debiste de haberlo hecho –aun no salía de su asombro tendría que estar más atenta a cada movimiento de su primo.

- No te preocupes, además Estefan no me hubiera perdonado que te hayas enfermado si yo hubiera podido hacer algo por evitarlo –esto lo había dicho guiñándole un ojo ciertamente Sakura sabia sobre los sentimientos que profesaba Estefan a Mei Ling.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa de Krystal y todos se percataron que vivía en su mismo barrio su casa estaba al costado de la casa de Yue y la casa de Susy quedaba solo al frente de la misma se despidieron pero antes de eso Susy le entrego el libro de actas a Sakura, los demás chicos Yamazaki, Rika, Chiharu y Naoko también se dirigieron a sus casas un poco antes, ellos vivían al costado de la casa Daidouji.

Estefan y Sakura se estaban despidiendo pero antes de ingresar a su casa, la castaña le dijo a Shaoran que su abrigo lo tenía Mei Ling, ambos jovenes se retiraron a su casa a comenzar con la tarea que había dejado Yukito les quedaba muy poco tiempo.

**CASA LI**

- ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE MANDAR A TU AMIGA A QUE ME PIDA MI ABRIGO?! –Shaoran estaba muy enojado y empezó a gritar a Mei apenas cruzaron la puerta

- ¡PORQUE SABIA QUE SI LO HACIA ME HUBIERAS DICHO QUE NO! –Mei Ling estaba al borde de las lagrimas

- ¡POR DIOS MEI LING SOY TU PRIMO!

- ¡ESO DICES AHORA, PERO TE CONOZCO MUY BIEN XIAO LANG LI Y SE QUE NO ME LO HUBIERAS DADO!… ¡DESDE LO QUE PASO CON ESA TAL MARIE NO ERES EL MISMO!

Esto último dicho por su prima lo dejo en shock, ella tenía razón el nunca prestaba sus cosas no le gustaba no desde que conoció a esa persona no muy grata desde ese momento decidió que nadie era digno de su cariño y se creó un caparazón en el cual refugiarse y su corazón se volvió tan frio y calculador que no tenía amigos y sus relaciones familiares no eran muy buenas.

- Perdoname Mei, no debí comportarme así contigo –Shaoran realmente se sentía arrepentido sin darse cuenta había tratado de la misma manera a su querida prima ella no tenía la culpa ¿a cuantas personas que apreciaba había tratado igual? Todo por culpa de esa TIPA

- No hay problema Xiao Lang, sabes que soy tu prima y sé muy bien porque eres así –dicho esto se acercó a su primo y le dio un fuerte abrazo tratando de transmitirle todo su cariño

- Muchas gracias Mei –dijo el ambarino mientras correspondía el abrazo

- Además Sakura no puede evitar preocuparse por los demás ella es así.

- ¿Sakura? –Shaoran repitió ese nombre en su mente para que no se le olvidara

- Si es mi compañera de salón, realmente es una persona encantadora…

- Ya veo…

- Shaoran, creo que me debes algo… -Mei Ling esbozo una sonrisa siniestra

- ¿Deberte algo…?

Shaoran no pudo completar su pregunta porque sin darse cuenta Mei Ling había aprovechado el abrazo que le daba para ponerle un pie detrás y hacerlo caer al piso alfombrado de la sala atacándolo con un montón de cosquillas y pidiendo refuerzos a su hermano menor, sus dos agresores no pararon hasta que suplico piedad.

Cuando Yunsu y Mei Ling terminaron su ataque se escaparon rumbo a sus habitaciones y se encerraron con llave sabían que Shaoran pediría venganza, pero el ambarino estaba muy cansado pero no los dejaría escapar tan fácil a la próxima.

Shaoran se dirigió a su habitación que estaba en el segundo piso, su habitación era toda pintada de verde y muy amplia su cama era de 2 plazas, tenía un armario muy grande que parecía otra habitación, el piso de su habitación estaba cubierto por una alfombra de color marrón, pero había algo que resaltaba en ese lugar una pequeña caja de color verde con una cinta de color roja que estaba en una mesa de noche al costado de su cama.

Se cambió y se acostó sobre su amplia y suave cama pero antes de ser transportado al mundo de los sueños un nombre se quedó en su pensamiento.

_- Sakura…_

* * *

**N.A: Y ahora todo se va a aclarando espero no haber generado demasiadas confusiones y si lo hice suplico su perdon... pero ahora vemos que shaoran tiene como punto debil las cosquillas jejeje lo que daria por poder hacerle cosquillas... jijiji buenooo! espero les haya gustado y ahora espero que no me maten no me estoy olvidando de la cena de tomoyo asi que no se alteren... nos vemos en el prox cap **_  
_


	11. Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**EL ENCUENTRO**

- Yue, por favor tenemos que ir a ver los detalles de la boda

Una muchacha de larguísimo cabello negro con efectos azules, piel blanca y hermosos ojos celestes, se acercaba a un joven de su misma edad que estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro.

- Sulli ya te he dicho que tú puedes ir sola, yo no tengo ánimos hoy es miércoles y tengo que ir a estudiar–Yue evitaba al máximo estar con Sulli y más cuando se trataba de la dichosa boda.

Ciertamente Sulli había llegado hace menos de 2 semanas todavía no asistía a la universidad porque sus papeles demorarían un poco más pero gracias a Yue estaba al tanto de las clases, ya estaba a punto de cumplir dos meses de embarazo y solo salía de la casa de Yue cuando se trataba de planificar la boda pero mayormente iba con su futura suegra ya que Yue la evitaba pero eso ya era suficiente no podía seguirlo soportando.

- ¡YUE TSUKISHIRO! ¡IRAS CONMIGO QUIERAS O NO! –Sulli perdió el control

- ¿Así y sino que me harás? –Respondió Yue con voz fría y siniestra – Sulli por favor no insistas

- ¡YUE!... ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!... ¡POR CUANTO TIEMPO ME SEGUIRÁS IGNORANDO!

- Tú sabes muy bien que yo no pienso colaborar en esa boda, te deje las cosas bien claras el día que llegaste a esta casa.

**FLASHBACK SULLI**

Sulli se encontraba en el aeropuerto buscando alguien que la haya ido a buscar cuando encontró un cartel con su nombre se sorprendió de que no fuera Yue quien la fuera a recibir era un chico igual a Yue solo que parecía mas mayor y su cabello era diferente.

- Buenos días yo soy Sulli Pak–saludo algo nerviosa

- ¡Hola! Yo soy Yukito Tsukishiro, mucho gusto –Yukito le regalo una sonrisa sincera

- Mucho gusto

- Dejame ayudarte con tus maletas y mejor nos damos prisa si quieres encontrar a Yue en casa ya que sale temprano a estudiar.

Sulli asintió con la cabeza estaba muy emocionada de ver de nuevo a Yue después de tanto tiempo realmente necesitaba estar con él y sentir su trato cálido y tierno.

Llegaron a una cuadra donde se veían casas hermosas y al fondo casas más grandes que las del principio realmente era un lugar tranquilo y hermoso, Yukito la ayudo a bajar y la llevo hasta la puerta de la casa, cuando ingresaron se quedó maravillada por lo acogedora que era, cuando llego a la sala ahí estaba Yue sentado en un amplio sillón con un libro en manos.

- Buenos días Yue –saludo Yukito –Sulli llego hoy, bueno yo los dejo tendrán mucho de qué hablar, tu maletas las dejare en el cuarto de Yue. Adiós

- Gracias Yukito –se despidió de su futuro cuñado.

- Siéntate Sulli por favor –Yue había decidido dejar las cosas en claro desde el principio

- Esta bien, ¿pero porque estas tan serio? Ni si quiera te levantaste a abrazarme o darme un beso de bienvenida. —dio mientras tomaba asiento.

- Sulli tengo que decirte la verdad… yo no puedo estar engañándote y engañándome… - Yue dejo el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado para poder mirar directamente a su interlocutora.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Yue? –Sulli comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

- Lo que sucede Sulli es que… yo… yo no te amo –Yue lo dijo lo más delicadamente posible

El rostro de Sulli era todo un dilema – ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? Yue si he hecho algo que te haya enojado de verdad perdoname, pero no es la forma de solucionar las cosas –Sulli no podía creer lo que Yue le estaba diciendo.

- Sulli es la verdad y no has hecho nada malo, si hay alguien malo aquí soy yo…

- Yue ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? –Sulli no entendía a que se refería

- La verdad es que yo nunca debí invitarte a salir cuando estaba en Corea, yo tenía una novia aquí en Tomoeda mientras yo salía contigo cuando regrese aquí pensaba terminar contigo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad pero tu saliste embarazada y ya no pude hacer nada.

- ¿Cómo es eso que tenías novia? –Sulli trataba de controlar sus emociones.

- Perdoname Sulli pero yo no puedo amarte y nunca podré hacerlo tal vez nos vayamos a casar pero es mejor decírtelo desde ahora, NUNCA PODRE AMARTE yo siempre amare a Sakura ella es la única dueña de mi corazón aunque ella no quiera saber nada de mí. –Yue sabía que en el estado en que Sulli estaba no eran buenas las emociones fuertes pero no podía seguir mintiéndole.

- Yue… - Sulli se lanzó a abrazar a Yue –no te preocupes mi amado Yue yo te enseñare a amarme y lograre que me quieras no me importa que por ahora ames a otra, yo la sacare de tu corazón y te ayudare en todo. Confía en mí…

- Sulli… - Yue estaba sorprendido por su reacción pero deshizo ese abrazo no podía mentirle –Sulli lo siento pero desde ahora no seré como era contigo en Corea, no puedo hacerlo realmente disculpame, Adiós me voy a estudiar.

Yue se paró y salió de la casa mientras tanto Sulli se quedó sentada en el sillón, no podía creerlo Yue no la amaba y si se iba a casar con ella era por él bebe, pero no se daría por vencida lograría que Yue sea suyo y borraría todo rastro de esa tal Sakura solo tendría que tener paciencia todo comenzaría al ingresar a la universidad solo era cuestión de tiempo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Si es cierto Yue pero al menos lo podrías hacer por tu hijo –Sulli no quería hacerlo pero si era la única manera de que Yue se involucre con los preparativos tendría que utilizar su estado.

- Ahh está bien, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –Yue no amaba a Sulli pero el hijo que tendría con ella no tenía la culpa

- Bueno primero tenemos que ir a dar el visto bueno al pastel y luego ver cómo será la decoración y luego los recuerdos y… los anillos –dijo Sulli emocionada olvidando que casi discutía con Yue.

- Esta bien, mejor demoños prisa… al parecer hoy no podré ir a estudiar –el chico de mirada color cielo se encontraba enojado pero lo ocultaba, la universidad era el único lugar donde podía encontrar un poco de paz –les enviare un mensaje a Yamazaki y Naoko –obviamente sus dos compañeros ya conocían a Sulli pues iban continuamente a casa de Yue para hacer las tareas.

- ¡Gracias Yue! –Sulli comenzó a dar brincos de emoción.

Mientras tanto en la casa Kinomoto un montón de personas corrían de un lado a otro, parecía que fuera un miércoles cualquiera pero no era verdad, Touya le había contado a sus padres, a su hermanita y a Estefan que ahora consideraba como un hermano menor más, de lo que estaba planeando para ese día.

- Estefan ya tienes las velas que te pedí –decía Sakura mientras corría buscando algún objeto.

- Si Sakura las compre ayer

- ¡Muy bien!

- ¿Nadeshiko dónde están los adornos de flores que ibas a hacer?

- Aquí lo tengo cariño, ¿compraste lo que te pedí?

- Si y luego se lo entregare a Touya, ¡Muy bien! Al parecer ya podemos despertarlo.

- ¡Touya! –todos gritaron al mismo tiempo provocando que el chico de cabellera negra se callera de la cama, se fijó en la hora eran las 7am se suponía que la alarma sonaría a las 5am ahora tendría que hacer las cosas con más prisa.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras se sorprendió que todos estuvieran reunidos en la sala y alrededor de una gran caja.

- Bueno días hijo

- Buenos días padre ¿Qué están haciendo?

- Bueno como nos comentaste tus planes del día de hoy decidimos ayudarte un poco –explico su madre con una amplia sonrisa, le gustaba mucho que Touya haya decidido compartir algo tan íntimo con ellos –por eso es que Sakura apago la alarma de tu reloj.

- Monstruo… - Touya dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermana –Gracias mamá pero no era necesario…

- Nada de eso hermano, tu solo preocupate de hacer una cena maravillosa, Estefan y yo prepararemos la mesa y los adornos –Sakura le restó importancia a la mirada que le había enviado su hermano, estaba muy emocionada y quería ayudar a su hermano.

- Muchas gracias a todos, se los agradezco de corazón –Touya no era muy bueno expresando sus emociones pero su familia se había esforzado y se merecían un trato diferente.

- No es nada –respondieron todos.

Mientras todos regresaban a sus actividades normales, los jovenes estudiantes de la familia Kinomoto salían corriendo de la casa para encontrarse en la calle con sus ya acostumbrados acompañantes

- Buenos días –saludaba la castaña a todos los presentes

- Buenos días pequeña Sakura –Eriol la saludaba alzando su mano

- Buenos días chicos –esta vez fue Estefan quien saludaba a todos.

Ciertamente Eriol, Tomoyo, Yunsu y Mei Ling pasaban todos los días por la casa Kinomoto para ir con sus amigos rumbo a la universidad pero esa mañana sería algo diferente.

- Creo que ahora ya podremos irnos –sugirió Sakura

- Si, además hoy tenemos que llegar más temprano no olvidemos que tenemos una exposición—esta vez fue Mei Ling la que hablo

- Es cierto –Estefan estaba muy desganado no le agradaban las exposiciones

- ¿Una exposición? Mei Ling crees que puedas grabar a Sakura –dijo una amatista con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Tomoyo… disculpame pero no estoy de humor para tus raros gustos de grabar a Sakura en todo el día

Todo el grupo de jovenes se puso a reír, Tomoyo no dejaba la manía de tomar fotos y grabar a Sakura algo que para todos era divertido incluso para la castaña, pero en ese día Mei Ling estaba más enfocada en su exposición y no tendría tiempo de grabar a Sakura.

Justo en el momento en el el grupo de jovenes pasaba por la casa Tsukishiro para salir a la calle principal el grito de alguien les dio un gran susto y se percataron de la presencia de una hermosa joven de cabellera negra que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos.

- ¡Yue date prisa no tenemos todo el día! –Sulli estaba muy impaciente

- Haya voy Sulli, no hay porque gritar –decía Yue mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos y desganados

Cuando Yue se encontró al lado de Sulli era muy tarde para tratar de regresar sobre sus pasos, delante de él se encontraba un grupo de jovenes a los cuales conocía muy bien por no decir perfectamente.

- Buenos días Tsukishiro –saludo Tomoyo con toda la normalidad, sus demás acompañantes solo inclinaron levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Buenos días Daidouji –desde que todos se enteraron de que Yue ya no era novio de Sakura habían vuelto a llamarse por el apellido.

- Tsukishiro, no nos presentaras a tu bella acompañante –Eriol como todo joven de raíces inglesas y que había sido educado de la misma forma no podía ignorar a la hermosa chica ahí presente.

- ¡Ahh! –Esa afirmación lo saco de sus pensamientos –ella es Sulli Pak mi prometida

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos –respondió Sulli analizando a cada uno con la mirada

- Sulli ellos son amig… conocidos de la universidad, Daidouji Tomoyo, Hiraguizawa Eriol, Li Yunsu, Li Mei Ling, Smith Estefan y Kinomoto Sakura –mientras Yue los mencionaba cada uno levantaba la mano en forma de saludo. –algunos de ellos se están preparando para la confirmación.

- Que bien por fin conozco a personas fuera de la familia de Yue—menciono Sulli – ¿Porque no vienen uno de estos días a la casa para que podamos hablar? ¿Qué dicen?

- Yo creo que es una idea estupenda –respondió Eriol quien al parecer había sido designado "jefe" del grupo – ¿Qué dicen chicos?

Un murmullo se elevó entre el grupo de jovenes hasta que todos movieron la cabeza afirmando a lo que había dicho Eriol.

- Bueno entonces me avisan cualquier día y yo los estaré esperando. –Sulli les regalo una amplia sonrisa.

- Gracias –esta vez fue Sakura la que hablo –bueno nos vamos retirando porque tenemos que ir a la universidad, hasta luego Pak hasta luego Tsukishiro –dicho esto Sakura comenzó a caminar y el resto de sus amigos le siguió los pasos no sin antes despedirse de la pareja de novios.

Una vez estando solos Yue comenzó a reclamar a su prometida – ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?... ¡SULLI ESTOS NO ES UN JUEGO! –Yue sabía muy bien cuáles eran las intenciones de su prometida.

- Lo se Yue pero como tú mismo dijiste son tus conocidos y yo también quiero saber cómo son… quien sabe que podamos llegar a ser buenos amigos –esto lo dijo de manera pensativa

- Sulli esto es algo infantil, no niegues que lo haces por incomodar a Sakura –Yue se reprendió mentalmente por haber mencionado el nombre de la castaña.

- ¡Ah! Ahora es Sakura hace un momento era simplemente Kinomoto –dijo Sulli en tono enojado.

- Sulli, será mejor que nos demos prisa en hacer las cosas de hoy –Yue prefirió cambiar de tema antes de seguir con esa inútil discusión— antes que me dé una jaqueca y ya no quiera saber nada –desde que Sulli había llegado a vivir a la casa Tsukishiro el pobre Yue sufría de jaquecas interminables.

- Está bien olvidemos esta discusión y vayamos a la pastelería. –Sulli decidió que era mejor aprovechar el día mientras Yue estuviera de buen humor.

**EN LA UNIVERSIDAD CLAMP EN EL RECESO**

Una castaña y una amatista están en una mesa de la cafetería conversando muy amenamente.

- ¿Sakura que paso con los demás? –decía Tomoyo mientras miraba a los alrededores.

- Bueno Yunsu, Mei Ling y Estefan tienen tareas por hacer, ya sabes aún les cuesta adaptarse al ritmo de estudio aquí en la universidad y Eriol ¿te dijo algo? –dijo Sakura notando la ausencia de su amigo

- Ya veo… si Eriol no puede estar aquí porque había recibido una llamada urgente de Nakuru y dijo que lo disculparan–después de haber dicho eso Tomoyo se perdió en medio de sus pensamientos estaba muy nerviosa ya que ese día tendría la cena con el hermano mayor de Sakura y aun no estaba segura de que atuendo usaría.

- Tomoyo… -Sakura agitaba las manos delante de los ojos de su amiga – ¡TOMOYO!

- ¿Ah?... ¿Sakura decías algo? –Tomoyo realmente estaba muy distraída en ese día

- Si… Te estaba preguntando si ya habías encontrado el atuendo para la cena de hoy

Tomoyo soltó un largo suspiro, realmente se había pasado buscando un atuendo adecuado para la cena en sus ratos libres pero no había logrado encontrar nada con el que se sintiera cómoda y que además la haga parecer linda, y la verdad es que estaba comenzando a desesperarse pues las horas pasaban más rápido de lo que ella hubiera querido.

- No Sakura la verdad que no… -respondió desanimada

- Ya veo, Tommy crees que por la tarde podamos ir un rato a mi casa es que tengo algo para ti… bueno no lo olvides te veo por la tarde… chau Tomoyo –Sakura salió corriendo rumbo a su aula de clases dejando a una amatista muy confundida

Las horas pasaron y el timbre de la salida sonó provocando que una amatista muy distraída saliera corriendo de su salón, tenía poco tiempo pero antes de arreglarse para la cena debía ir a casa de Sakura.

- ¿Qué será lo que me tiene que entregar Sakura? –dijo para sí misma mientras apresuraba el paso.

- ¡Tomoyo! –Sakura apenas diviso la figura de su mejor amiga la jalo de la mana, no quería perder el tiempo o mejor dicho no tenían mucho tiempo.

- Sakura… ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, no podría estar mejor, démonos prisa –Sakura aún no soltaba a su amiga mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

- Pero no vamos a esperar a los demás

- No Tommy, yo les envié un mensaje a cada uno diciéndoles que el día de hoy no estaríamos disponibles.

- Pero Sakura…

- Nada de peros, ahí está el taxi –Sakura había preparado todo con mucho esmero para que ese día todo sea perfecto.

- ¿Iremos en taxi? –Tomoyo no podía estar más que extrañada todo era muy raro.

- Tomoyo deja de hacer preguntas y solo subete… además Touya no nos podía venir a recoger, sube… sube.

Tomoyo subió a empujones al taxi ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sakura estaba actuando muy raro sin poder controlar su curiosidad pregunto –Sakura ¿Qué estas planeando? –pregunto mientras su amiga se subía y cerraba la puerta del taxi y el chofer ponía en marcha al automóvil.

- ¿Ah?... yo… nada Tommy –Sakura tuvo que ocultar su nerviosismo o sino Tomoyo la descubriría.

- Saku sabes que a mí no me puedes mentir

- Tomoyo ¿confías en mí? –Sakura no podía dar más explicaciones así que ya sabía cómo calmar a su mejor amiga.

- Si Sakura claro que confió en ti –no podía decir lo contrario ya que Sakura era tan inocente que la creía incapaz de hacer algo malo –te confiaría hasta mi vida.

- Entonces no hagas preguntas y solo dejame ayudarte ¿está bien? – Sakura le regalo una sonrisa para tranquilizarla –no te preocupes todo va a estar bien

- Está bien Sakura… confiare en ti –dicho esto Tomoyo trato de calmarse y le regalo a su amiga una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**N. A. : y llego el dia tan esperado el de la cena bueno esta vez shaoran no aparece por obvias razones, y que opìnan de sulli? si que sabe como obtenr lo que quiere de yue no? por fa no la odien ni a ella ni a yue jejeje ya entenderan mas adelantess sii?... bueno parece que algunos caps seran mas largos que otros asi que ruego me disculpen si piensan que son demasiado largos! sorry en serio! pero bueno ya estare subiendo el cap que vien jejeje si tuve que dejar la subida hasta aqui no mas porque no pude corregir los otros caps asi que tenganme paciencia si me demoro un poquitin siii!? bueno muchas graciaas por leer...**


	12. Capitulo 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?**

Cuando llegaron a la casa Kinomoto, Sakura salió corriendo del taxi jalando inmediatamente fuera a Tomoyo.

- Vamos a mi habitación, ahí está todo listo… -dijo la castaña una vez que estuve dentro de su casa

- ¿Todo listo?—pregunto Tomoyo con un gesto raro en su rostro

- Tomoyo…—recrimino Sakura

- Esta bien, disculpame—dijo Tomoyo apenada

Cuando entraron a la habitación de la castaña había una gran caja de color lila con un moño dorado sobre la cama, otra caja pequeña de color negro con un moño rojo y un set de maquillaje sobre el escritorio de Sakura.

- Muy bien Tomoyo, sé que hoy es tu cena con mi hermano y yo quería ayudarte a que estés hermosa el día de hoy –decía Sakura con una amplia sonrisa –pero antes de eso… -le entrego a Tomoyo su Tablet –necesito que mires algo.

- Sakura ¿qué quieres que vea? –Tomoyo estaba de más nerviosa, no se había imaginado que su castaña amiga sacrificara su tarde por ayudarla a ella.

- Es algo que mi hermano hizo para ti, el simplemente me dijo que te lo hiciera ver –dicho esto Sakura se aproximó a la puerta –es mejor que lo veas de una vez para ahorrar tiempo.

- Sakura… por favor no te vayas

- Pero Tomoyo es algo para ti, no sería apropiado que yo lo vea –Sakura respetaba mucho la privacidad de las personas y en este caso más el de Tomoyo.

- Pero yo quiero que tú lo veas conmigo… por favor –dicho esto puso el gesto más tierno que pudo hacer

- Está bien, pero cambia ese gesto porque me vas a hacer llorar

- Si, ven siéntate a mi lado

La castaña se sentó a su lado y una vez que se acomodaron bien Tomoyo abrió el archivo que al parecer era un video.

_**DESTINY – SUPER JUNIOR (VERSIÓN JAPONESA)**_

_**En un mundo donde la luz se apagaba**_

_**Pude ver esa amable sonrisa tuya**_

_**Al instante descubrí que andábamos buscando lo mismo **_

_**Deje de tenerle miedo a ese camino largo y empinado**_

_**Quiero abrazar a ese corazón**_

_**De amor a amor**_

_**Estamos conectados por el destino**_

_**El futuro de los dos está ligado seguiremos creando más recuerdos juntos**_

_**Seguiremos llenando las páginas de nuestras vidas**_

_**Del mío para el tuyo nuestro destino sin fin **_

_**Una mirada basta para entender lo que dirás**_

_**Las palpitaciones y la tranquilidad son sonidos de armonía**_

_**No importa que se lo que te moleste lo eliminare **_

_**Lo hare por ti**_

_**Seguir creyendo en el pájaro azul es innecesario**_

_**Solo creo en la felicidad que me brindas por eso desde que te encontré en ese montón de gente**_

_**Decidí que agarraría fuerte tu mano para no dejarte ir**_

_**Quiero apreciar esas lágrimas**_

_**De amor a amor; estamos conectados por el destino**_

_**El futuro de los dos está ligado**_

_**Cuando estés triste seré tu fuerza y tu bondad **_

_**Sin duda el amo ya ha tallado su señal**_

_**Del tuyo para el mío; nuestro destino sin fin**_

_**Una mirada basta para entender lo que dirás**_

_**Desde que te conozco tengo esos sentimientos**_

_**Así que no te dejare ir pase lo que pase estaremos siempre juntos **_

_**Porque el amor está ahí**_

_**Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea**_

_**Porque siempre estaré ahí, todo estará bien**_

_**Del mío para el tuyo, nuestro destino sin fin**_

_**Una mirada basta para entender lo que dirás**_

_**Una mirada basta…**_

_**Las palpitaciones la tranquilidad son sonidos de armonía**_

_**No importa que sea lo que te moleste lo eliminare, lo hare por ti**_

El video había consistido en fotos de Tomoyo que ni ella misma sabía que existían, al finalizar de verlo ambas chicas tenían los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas contenidas era un precioso detalle que la amatista jamás olvidaría.

- Tomoyo… no podemos llorar –Sakura se había percatado del estado de su amiga

- Tienes razón… hoy va a ser un día especial

- Si, y ahora me toca a mí –cogió la gran caja de color lila y se la entregó a Tomoyo

- Sakura ¿qué significa esto?

- Tomoyo yo sé que tu cumpleaños es el sábado 25 (recordemos que están en el mes de abril), pero decidí entregarte antes tu regalo porque sabía que lo necesitarías hoy, ábrelo para que puedas saber que es.

Tomoyo abrió el regalo al darse cuenta del contenido se pudo dar cuenta de que su mejor amiga había pensado en todo desde un principio y con lo desconcentrada que estaba no se había percatado del plan que la castaña había estado maquinando para ayudarla en su primera cita.

- Muchas gracias Sakura, es realmente hermoso –Tomoyo se sentía en deuda con su amiga.

- No es nada Tommy además te lo mereces, y este es el regalo de mi madre no puede estar aquí porque esta con todo lo de la mudanza y también el viaje que realizara al finalizar el mes. –Sakura le entrego la caja de color negro.

- Estaré en deuda con ustedes toda mi vida –Tomoyo no sabía que más decir.

- No nos debes nada… bueno ya es momento de que te arregles falta poco para que Estefan te venga a recoger date un baño y no te preocupes por nada que aquí hay todo lo necesario—dijo mientras le extendía un pequeño neceser—si necesitas algo me llamas estaré abajo con Kero.

Sakura salió de su habitación y dejo que Tomoyo se alistara para la cena, realmente estaba emocionada todo había sido muy rápido, incluyendo el momento en que Touya anuncio que tendría una cena con Tomoyo pero a la única que le había confiado el mayor secreto fue a Sakura. –_Todo saldrá de maravilla _–pensaba Sakura mientras estaba con Kero en la sala de su casa.

Las horas pasaron y Estefan llego a recoger a Tomoyo, él era el encargado de llevarla hasta el restaurante de Touya que quedaba al dos cuadras del templo Tsukimine.

- Esta lista la señorita Daidouji –pregunto Estefan bromeando

- En un momento sub… -Sakura no pudo terminar la oración porque su amiga ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

- Si ya estoy lista –respondió Tomoyo mientras bajaba.

- Estefan cierra la boca o te van a entrar moscas –dijo Sakura dándose el lujo de molestar a su querido "hermano"

- ¡SAKURA! –Estefan no pudo controlar que su cara se pusiera roja como un tomate.

- Lo siento, no lo pude evitar –se disculpó Sakura sacando la lengua infantilmente.

- Tomoyo te ves muy hermosa el día de hoy, Sakura ya me cobrare tu broma en otro momento—amenazo Estefan.

- Muchas gracias Estefan, y no te recomendaría amenazar a Sakura no te olvides que estoy de su lado.

- ¡No es justo dos contra uno! –Mientras Estefan miraba su reloj casi le da un ataque –Tomoyo mejor nos vamos porque si no estoy contigo en media hora en el restaurante Touya me asesina. –Estefan sonaba muy asustado.

- Adiós Sakura –se despidió Tomoyo

- Pasala bien amiga –respondió Sakura

Sakura se volvió a sentar otra vez en el sillón, los años habían pasado pero con eso ninguna de las personas que ella conocía había cambiado mucho y entre esas personas estaba su mejor amiga Tomoyo siempre tan dulce, amable, con la delicadeza de un ángel pero también muy perspicaz, observadora y sobre todo muy buena amiga.

Sakura estaba pensando en diferentes cosas cuando se percató de un sobre que había en frente de ella, cuando lo cogió y vio el remitente su rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa.

- Una carta de Ryu —dijo mientras abría el sobre— ¿cuánto tiempo paso desde su última carta?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De esta manera salió Tomoyo rumbo al restaurante del hijo mayor de los Kinomoto, todo parecía de ensueño Sakura se había portado de manera extraordinaria con ella y ahora Estefan, no podía evitar pensar que realmente se sentía como una princesa rumbo al encuentro de su príncipe.

El viaje fue sin dificultades, cuando llegaron Estefan como todo caballero le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a bajar, se dirigieron al restaurante y en la puerta los esperaba Yukito con una amplia sonrisa.

- Buenas noche Tomoyo, estas muy hermosa el día de hoy.

- Muchas gracias Yukito

- Bueno yo me retiro, que te vaya bien Tomoyo –se despidió Estefan

- Muchas gracias Estefan –se despidió Tomoyo mientras el chico de cabellera color miel se alejaba.

- Dejame guiarte a donde será tu cita el día de hoy –le dijo Yukito ofreciéndole su brazo.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse realmente se sentía como una princesa todo era simplemente perfecto, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera un sueño y si lo era no deseaba despertar jamás. Cogió el brazo de Yukito mientras él la guiaba a través del interior del restaurante.

- Llegamos

- Muchas gracias Yukito –cuando alzo la vista para ver dónde seria su cena no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Su mesa se encontraba en la terraza del restaurante que le brindaba la hermosa luna llena como paisaje y como el lugar era sumamente amplio para una sola mesa se habían colocado velas encendidas de color rojo que formaban pequeños corazones por diferentes lugares y en medio de cada corazón había un hermoso adorno hecho de flores.

- Buenas noches Tomoyo–la voz de Touya la saco de su observación. Llevaba una camisa de color azul sólo un poco desabrochada por arriba pero que no dejaba ver más allá de sus clavículas. También traía puesto unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color, su abrigo de color negro estaba en el espaldar de la silla.

- Buenas noches joven Kinomoto –saludo la amatista a pesar de que conocía de mucho tiempo al mayor de los Kinomoto nunca se atrevió a llamarlo directamente de su nombre como lo hacían las otras personas. –Muchas gracias por la invitación…— Tomoyo realmente estaba nerviosa, Touya era el único que lograba conseguir esas sensaciones en ella además que así como estaba vestido no le ayudaba a esfumar esos pensamientos. —_Realmente está muy guapo_ –pensaba Tomoyo.

- Por favor llamame Touya – él por su lado no se cansaba de ver cada detalle de la pequeña amatista, ella llevaba un vestido lila de tirantes de color lila que se ceñía perfectamente hasta sus caderas, donde caía libremente llegando a sus tobillos. Para combinar llevaba unos zapatos de tacón de color negro que se enroscaban hasta media pierna.

- Claro, To… Touya –la amatista le dedico una tierna sonrisa que casi provoca en su acompañante una taquicardia.

- Bueno yo me retiro, tengo que ver el negocio… disfruten de la cena –dijo Yukito, esbozando una sonrisa

- Gracias por todo Yuki –Touya tuvo que dejar de observar a la amatista para darle una mirada a su amigo, casi había olvidado que él estaba presente.

- Muchas gracias Yukito –Tomoyo se despidió un poco apenada por también haber olvidado la presencia de Yukito.

Yukito se retiró dejando al par de jovenes que habían regresado a su tarea de mirarse analíticamente sin que ninguno se animara a decir nada para no romper la magia del momento.

- ¿Te parece si tomamos asiento? –Touya tuvo que romper aquel silencio que no era para nada incómodo.

- Es una excelente idea—respondió Tomoyo

Ambos se dirigieron a su mesa para dos, Touya le separo la silla a Tomoyo para que pudiera sentarse y luego se sentó en su lugar, su mesa estaba lleno de manjares de diferente procedencia.

- No sabía qué tipo de comida te gustaba por eso es que hay muchos platos

- Que considerado de tu parte… bueno a mí me gusta la comida italiana

- Que bien… ¿y cuál es tu plato favorito?

- La lasaña… ¿y a ti que comida te gusta?

- Bueno me gusta la francesa y la española

- Que interesante…

Touya fue el encargado de servir, la cena transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente haciendo preguntas y respondiéndolas se sentían muy cómodos el uno con el otro, no eran necesarias las palabras para expresar todo lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento.

Llego el momento del postre, un plato especial de parte de Yukito que se encargó de decorar con mucho esmero.

- ¿Quisieras comer el postre ahora o deseas esperar? –pregunto Touya

- Creo que sería mejor esperar un momento –respondió Tomoyo, le gustaba mucho que Touya la tratara con tanta caballerosidad.

- Esta bien… -respondió, quedando un poco pensativo si debía de confesarle sus sentimientos o no –_Es ahora o nunca_ –pensó mientras se daba ánimos, hasta que supo que palabras decir –Tomoyo…

- ¿Si? –respondió Tomoyo

Su voz era como música para sus oídos –yo tengo que decirte algo –Touya estaba realmente nervioso era la primera vez que confesaría sus sentimientos a una chica, por no decir que era Tomoyo la única chica que había logrado despertar ese tipo de sentimientos en él.

- Adelante Touya –Tomoyo le sonrió para que prosiguiera

- Bueno no quiero que pienses que soy un aprovechado, pero es que hay algo que debo decirte porque si no lo hago de alguna manera explotare…

- ¿Touya es algo grave?—pregunto Tomoyo preocupada

Que dulcísima era su voz, su nombre se escuchaba tan diferente al provenir de sus labios –Tomoyo… yo… yo… _vamos dilo—_ se dijo mentalmente luchando contra su propio nerviosismo—yo…

- ¿Tu…? –dijo Tomoyo no pudiendo ocultar su preocupación.

- Yo… yo…

- Vamos Touya –dicho esto la amatista agarro una de sus manos – tranquilizate

- Esta bien… yo… te… te amo… -lo dijo que más podía perder, era en ese momento o nunca –tal vez te parezca apresurado pero no puedo más con este sentimiento, siento que me consume por dentro, nose desde que momento comencé a sentir esto por ti, solo sé que cada segundo que pasa crece cada día mas

- Touya… yo –Tomoyo no encontraba palabras eso era lo último que se hubiera imaginado provenir de los labios de su acompañante.

- Nose si tu sentirás lo mismo por mí, o tal vez ya haya alguien que sea el dueño de tu corazón… pero necesitaba decírtelo, lo que siento por ti es demasiado grande como para ignorarlo siento necesidad de estar junto a ti, de tu voz, tu respiración, tu sonrisa, tu mirar, no puedo vivir sin saber nada de ti… pero si tú ya tienes a alguien a quien amar yo entenderé y me alejare de ti… no te prometo que te olvidare pues como te dije es algo imposible tratar de olvidar o ignorar todo esto que siento por ti…

- Touya… yo… no tengo a nadie… no tengo novio –dijo la amatista cuando por fin pudo procesar todo lo que estaba pasando

- Tomoyo… antes de seguir quisiera que escuches esta primera canción—del bolsillo de su abrigo saco su celular y se lo extendió a la amatista –solo toca la pantalla y se reproducirá.

_**FROM ME TO YOU – DAVICHI**_

_**Te amo, te amo, más que a nadie en el mundo**_

_**Si solo te tengo a ti, soy feliz**_

_**La persona más brillante del mundo**_

_**La única persona caída del cielo**_

_**Las estrellas de la noche nos iluminan**_

_**Y aunque es un poco añorado el camino para ir a casa**_

_**Si nos besamos en un callejón estrecho**_

_**Hasta las estrellas sonríen**_

_**Te amo, te amo, más que a nadie en el mundo**_

_**Si solo te tengo a ti, soy feliz**_

_**La persona más brillante del mundo**_

_**La única persona caída del cielo**_

_**Te pongo en mi bolsillo**_

_**Para sacarte cada vez que te extrañe**_

_**Dime las 24 horas del día que me amas**_

_**Abrazame fuerte**_

_**Hoy y mañana nuestro amor será el mismo**_

_**Aunque todo cambie en el mundo, nosotros no cambiaremos**_

_**Para ti, para ti, mis palabras de promesas**_

_**Tu única otra mitad seré**_

_**Aunque hay un gran porcentaje de que nos duela el corazón**_

_**Aunque nos hiramos muchas veces**_

_**Como el "después de la tormenta, la tierra se endurece"**_

_**Nuestro amor también será así**_

_**Te amo, te amo, más que a nadie en el mundo**_

_**Si solo te tengo a ti, soy feliz**_

_**La persona más brillante del mundo**_

_**La única persona caída del cielo**_

- Tomoyo en esta canción te expreso todo el amor que siento por ti… —se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al de la amatista, al estar en frente de ella le extendió su mano para que ella se pusiera de pie frente a él y le pueda ver los ojos directamente– quisiera preguntarte si… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Touya… yo… Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia –Tomoyo no podía más había controlado de manera sorprendente sus emociones pero ya no podía y aprovechando la cercanía rodeo con sus brazos el musculoso cuerpo de su ahora novio.

- Muchas gracias mi pequeño ángel—Touya no dudo en rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo de la amatista para percatarse que su contextura era como el de una frágil muñeca de porcelana—Solo vivo para ti, mi princesa —luego de eso con una de sus manos levanto el mentón de la amatista y acerco sus labios a los labios color rosa pálido de su novia y de esa manera sellaron su pacto de amor con un tierno y suave beso.

- Te amo –la amatista había esperado mucho para poder decir esas palabras

- Yo también te amo mi pequeño ángel

Realmente todo había valido la pena, Touya se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo deshaciendo su abrazo se aproximó de nuevo a los labios de la amatista pero esta vez el beso fue más apasionado y largo, la necesitaba sentir cerca para sentirse vivo. Tuvo que separarse de ella a causa de la falta de oxígeno.

- Es cierto, tengo algo para ti –saco del otro bolsillo de su abrigo una pequeña caja de color lila y se lo entrego a su novia—adelante ábrelo –dijo con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo abrió la pequeña caja, y al ver el contenido se quedó por un momento sin saber que decir –son hermosos –ciertamente eran dos dijes en forma de corazón de color amatista como sus ojos.

- Este pequeño corazón simboliza al mío y eso te hace PORTADORA DE MI VIDA—mientras decía esto Touya le colocaba en una de las delicadas muñecas de su novia una hermosa pulsera de plata con el dije.

- Este pequeño corazón simboliza al mío y eso te hace DUEÑO DE MI EXISTENCIA—Tomoyo le colocaba a su novio una cadena de plata en el cuello con el dije colgando.

Touya sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a reclamar los labios de su novia, desde ese día esos labios serian su perdición se había vuelto adicto a ellos, y a toda ella con un simple beso, se tuvieron que separar por falta del molesto oxígeno.

- Pero tengo una duda –dijo Tomoyo

- ¿Cuál es?

- ¿Cómo estabas tan seguro que aceptaría ser tu novia? –pregunto Tomoyo haciendo un puchero que a su novio le pareció algo chistoso e hizo todo el esfuerzo por no reírse.

- La verdad es que estaba preparado para ser rechazado, pero esta mañana mi padre me lo entrego diciéndome que lo necesitaría…

- ¿Tu papa?

- Sí, me lo dio diciéndome que era un regalo de parte de él y mía… aunque pensándolo bien yo no sabía nada de esto.

- Ya veo –dijo Tomoyo mientras trataba de armar un rompecabezas en su cabeza. – tendré que agradecérselo a mi tío después de todo.

- Sí, el día de hoy todos me ayudaron para que esto sea perfecto

- Touya… yo no tengo nada que regalarte a ti –dijo Tomoyo entristecida

Touya al darse cuenta de eso, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Tomoyo mirándola directamente a esos hermosos ojos amatista que tanto amaba –Tomoyo esas cosas no son más que trivialidades, lo único que me interesa es saber que estas aquí conmigo y que tú me amas, nunca pensé ni me creí capaz de confesarte lo que sentía pero la verdad es que te amo de toda la vida, y cuando supe la verdad no pude más que desear que fueras solo mía, quiero compartir todo contigo… no te sientas triste si es que según tú no tienes ningún regalo que darme… para mí el mayor regalo es ese momento en que me dijiste que SÍ.

Touya se inclinó nuevamente para depositar un dulce beso en los labios de la amatista, luego de esto la atrajo contra si para transmitirle todo el amor que pudiera, nunca se alejaría de ella estaría ahí para cuidarla no podía darse el lujo de perderla había luchado mucho por ella.

- Gracias por todo –le dijo a la amatista muy cerca del oído

- Gracias a ti –respondió ella en un tono de voz que solo el pudiera escuchar.

**NOTAS PARA LETTY: son las 3.24 am del 4 de enero de 2013, letty casi mueroo bu bu bu me lleve el susto de mi vida por estar medio adormilada puse no guardar al documento! Y pensé que tendría que escribir este cap de nuevo pero mis neuronas hicieron sinapsis y busque como recuperarlo y aquí esta! Me dio mucha lata este cap mi cabeza duele mejor sigo escribiendo esta nota mañana bona note…**

**Aquí toi (al día siguiente) pff este capitulo me ha hecho sudar y reir y casi llorar jejeje es muy emocionante yo también quiero un Touya para que sea a si de detallistaaaaa jejeje bueno mejor me voi a avanzar los próximos capss buscare inspiración en la música romántica jejeje bye**

**N.A. aquí estoy después de casi un mes o mas jijijij sorry! Es que bueno estoi comenzando con mis practicas finales de mi carrera y he estado full pero gracias a Dios los caps han estado casi listos ya que solo faltaban corregir… como verán arriba dicen notas para letty… jijiji si letty es mi beta =) y ahora espero que no me mateee por no enviarle los capssss! Jijiji letty si me estás leyendo disculpamee amigaa! Plizzz…**

**Bueno como verán todo salió bien en este cap fue full TxT =) y aparecieron Sakura, Yukito y Estefan (que por cierto es un amor), muy pronto verán más participación de los demás personajes y un plan que Tomoyo comienzo a pensar, veremos nuevos personajes? Quien es Ryu? Donde esta Nakuru? Jijiji ya lo sabrán mas adelante…****… y otra cosa mas sería bueno que escuchen las canciones para que sientan que son suavecitas (jiijiji son canciones kpop y jpop nose mucho de música de animes así que sobre eso tmb se aceptan sugerencias)**

**-cambie el día del cumpleaños de Tommy pq tenia q ir de la mano con la declaración de Touya y además que es en honor a mi mejor amiga Amanda que tmb su cumple es el 25 =)**

*** SORRY SI LOS CAPS. SON TAN LARGOS PERO MI MENTE ME GANA Y LOS PERSONAJES NO SE QUIEREN DESPEDIR TAN RAPIDO…**

**Saludos para:**

**Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji… espero que te haya gustado el cap =) mira que es Tomoyo y Touya**

**Letty Malfoy… amiga hace mucho que no hablo contigo espero que todo este bien y que no me quieras matar**

**Yumiko—Senpai… jijiji demore en actualizar… buu perdonamee sii?**


	13. Capitulo 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**LA VERDAD DE LA FAMILIA DAIDOUJI**

En la casa Daidouji todo era un caos en ese día, y no era para menos la hija única de Sonomi y Sota Daidouji cumpliría 18 años, la fiesta seria solo entre amigos de la agasajada y amigos cercanos de la familia.

- Tomoyo date prisa hija—llamaba una mujer de pie en las escaleras.

- Haya voy mamá—respondía la amatista dentro de su habitación

- Tu padre nos está esperando.

La madre de Tomoyo tenía el cabello hasta los hombros de un color rojizo oscuro, piel blanca y ojos marrones.

- ¿Dónde están las dos dueñas de mi corazón? –decía un hombre de cabello negro ondulado, ojos de color negro y una piel tan blanca como la nieve.

- ¡Aquí papá!

Tomoyo salió corriendo de su habitación y de la misma manera bajo las escaleras haciendo que a sus padres se les pusiera los nervios de punta, Tomoyo no dejaría de ser nunca para ellos su princesa.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños princesa! –decía su padre mientras recibía en brazos a su única hija

- Esperamos que la fiesta que estamos organizando sea de tu agrado –esta vez fue su madre la que hablo mientras se acercaba a su esposo e hija

- No deberían tomarse tantas molestias por mi cumpleaños –dijo Tomoyo agachando la mirada

- Tomoyo… —su padre deshizo el abrazo para que la pudiera ver mejor –tu sabes que siempre vas a ser nuestra hija, no me importa lo que pueda decir un pedazo de papel, tu siempre serás mi única hija.

- Papa… —Tomoyo miro a su padre con sus hermosos ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas retenidas, sin poder evitarlo un recuerdo vino a su mente

**FLASH BACK**

En un inmenso cuarto una pequeña jovencita dormía plácidamente, sin percatarse que algunas personas ingresaban a su dormitorio, mientras entonaban una canción de cumpleaños.

- Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti feliz cumpleaños querida Tommy… Feliz cumpleaños a ti

Lentamente Tomoyo abrió los ojos para llevarse una de las mejores sorpresas de cumpleaños ciertamente ese día era un 25 de abril en el que cumplía sus 15 años, frente a sus ojos tenía una gran torta que era sostenida por su madre, su padre sostenía una cámara fotográfica en las manos mientras Sakura, Eriol y Touya la veían con mucha dulzura.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Tomoyo! –la saludaba quien había sido su mejor de amiga de toda la vida

- Muchas gracias Sakura

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Tommy! –esta vez fue Eriol quien se acercaba con un hermoso ramo de rosas color rojo

- Muchas gracias Eriol están divinas las rosas

- Feliz cumpleaños… aquí tienes tu regalo –como siempre el mayor de los Kinomoto dio a conocer su carácter tan tosco. Pero el regalo que había escogido era de lo más lindo y bonito se trataba de un pequeño cofre de color lila—espero te guste—dijo volteando su rostro para que nadie pudiera ver que un leve color carmín se asomaba a sus mejillas.

- Muchas gracias... está muy hermoso—decía Tomoyo tratando de ocultar un leve sonrojo.

- Bueno creo que será mejor que te cambies y bajes a desayunar con todos nosotros… Nadeshiko y Fujitaka estarán llegando dentro de un momento

- Esta bien madre estaré lista en un momento

Dicho esto los padres de Tomoyo y sus amigos salieron de la habitación para que ella pudiera alistarse y bajar a disfrutar de un rico desayuno preparado especialmente por su cumpleaños. Tomoyo ese día decidió ponerse un vestido color azul eléctrico, unas pantimedias negras y zapatos bajos de color negro.

El desayuno fue muy ameno, era todo lo que una chica de su edad pudiera desear y aún faltaban más amigos que la vinieran a saludar pero ella era solo feliz de ver a sus padres, a la familia Kinomoto y a su gran amigo Eriol; aunque dentro de ese ambiente faltaba Ryu Hatsumoto su gran amigo de infancia.

Antes de que sea la hora del almuerzo sus padres le pidieron hablar con ella a solas por lo que se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Cuando cruzo la puerta su padre tenía un semblante de preocupación y su madre no podía disimular sus ganas de llorar.

- Tomoyo siéntate por favor – le ordeno su padre

- ¿Sucede algo? –Tomoyo desde pequeña había sido muy observadora una cualidad que había ido desarrollando muy profundamente

- Tomoyo… pequeña, hay algo que necesitamos decirte –esta vez fue su madre quien hablo –esperamos que por lo que te vayamos a decir no nos vayas a tener algún sentimiento de rencor… —Sonomi no pudo terminar porque la voz se le quebró no podía resistir el gran dolor que eso le provocaba

- ¿Madre que tienes, estas enferma?... ¿Papá que está pasando?... ¡Dímelo por favor! –la amatista siempre se había caracterizado por su carácter dulce y amable pero en esos momentos al ver a su madre en ese estado no pudo aguantar más la tensión y exigía que se le diera una explicación—¡Papá necesito saber que está pasando y porque mi madre está llorando!

- Tomoyo… tú no eres nuestra hija –Sota Daidouji no podía mas era un gran secreto que muy pocas personas sabían pero había llegado el momento de que su hija lo supiera

- ¿Qué estás diciendo papá? —decía Tomoyo con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa ante el comentario de su padre.

- Lo que dice Sota es cierto mi querida Tomoyo –Sonomi se había recuperado para poder darle las explicaciones necesarias a su hija

- Tomoyo, lo que he querido decir es que tú no eres nuestra hija de sangre… nosotros te adoptamos cuando tu solo eras una bebe recién nacida

- ¿Qué es lo que están diciendo?

- Cuando te adoptamos yo acorde con tu madre que cuando cumplieras 15 años te diríamos la verdad de manera que tú podrías decidir si querías conocer a tu verdadera madre o si querías que nosotros fuéramos realmente tus padres.

- ¿Mamá, todo eso es cierto?

- Lamentablemente si mi pequeña… cuando me case con tu padre nunca pensé que yo podría ser infértil, por eso tomamos la decisión de adoptar a una niña y cuando fuimos a hacer los trámites te conocimos a ti, eras tan frágil como una muñeca que me daba miedo que te pudieras romper… -Sonomi volvió a llorar desconsoladamente

- Pequeña, si te decimos esto es porque creemos que mereces saber la verdad y preferimos que la sepas de una vez porque hay personas que saben la verdad y no queríamos que pudieran usar eso más adelante para hacerte daño.

Tomoyo miraba a su alrededor, su madre se encontraba aun sollozando aquella mujer que siempre había creído fuerte la que había sido siempre su heroína ahora lloraba desconsoladamente, su padre con una expresión triste en su rostro aquel hombre que desde que tenía recuerdos había estado junto a ella quien todas las noches le contaba algún cuento para que pudiera dormir era acaso todo eso una mentira.

Todo lo que había creído tener ¿era mentira? ¿Se podría considerar la misma Tomoyo desde ese momento? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo eso solo fuera un mal sueño una pesadilla de la cual despertaría pronto, pero el despertar nunca llego su madre seguía sentada en el sillón con un pañuelo en manos y su padre con esa expresión triste en su rostro ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Renunciar a todo lo que alguna vez creyó tener o seguir con su vida como fue hasta ahora?

La respuesta llego a ella como un bálsamo de salvación, algo que siempre supo, algo que nunca cambiaria y era el amor que sentía por esas dos personas a quienes llamaba papá y mamá.

- Madre por favor ya no llores –Tomoyo se acercó a Sonomi quien había vuelto a llorar con más fuerza –me duele verte así –la amatista sostuvo una de sus manos mientras pensaba que más podía decir.

- Mi pequeña Tomoyo… por favor no nos odies –Sonomi abrazo a su hija con todo el amor que solo una madre puede sentir.

Tomoyo al sentir el cálido abrazo ya no pudo resistir más y también empezó a llorar, ¿realmente la creían capaz de odiarlos a ellos que le habían dado todo sin pedir nada a cambio simplemente ser su hija? Se secó sus lágrimas y se separó de su madre para poder mirar a los dos adultos ahí presentes

- Madre… Padre ¿Cómo podría yo odiarlos? si ustedes me han dado TODO, me han dado su amor su comprensión pero sobre todo me han dado una familia… nunca podría llegar a odiarlos.

- Tomoyo… Tu siempre será nuestra pequeña princesa –Sota se acercó a donde se encontraban su esposa e hija y abrazo a las dos con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitía.

- Creo que es momento de regresar a la celebración, seguro que los padres de Sakura ya habrán llegado –Sonomi se secó las lágrimas y agarro de la mano a su esposo e hija y se dirigieron a la salida a pasar una tarde de alegría.

Ya no habían más secretos ahora eran libres de esa gran cruz podría vivir sabiendo que su hija no los odiaba y que estaría con ellos para brindarles muchas más alegrías.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK **

- Gracias por TODO… absolutamente TODO –dicho esto atrajo a su madre y abrazo a sus padres con toda la fuerza que su frágil cuerpo le permitía.

- Bueno mejor nos vamos a realizar las compras… por cierto Tomoyo llamo tu amiga Mei Ling y me pidió por favor que la llamaras.

- Gracias madre, dentro de un momento la llamare

Mientras salían rumbo a hacer las compras para la fiesta, Tomoyo llamo a Mei Ling desde el carro de su padre.

- Mei Ling pediste que te llamara ¿paso algo?

_- ¡Tomoyo! –Mei Ling sonaba al borde de la locura –necesito pedirte un favor_

- Dime Mei Ling ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

_- Lo que pasa es que por orden de mi tía Ieran tenemos que ir a tu fiesta con el gruñón de mi primo Shaoran… ¿Puede ir?_

- Mei Ling que cosas dices claro que puede venir además que es tu primo así que no hay ningún problema

_- Gracias Tommy, eres la mejor entonces nos vemos hoy por la tarde de nuevo ¡GRACIAS!_

Mientras Tomoyo cortaba la comunicación no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, realmente que tenía amigos de diferentes personalidades primero Eriol tan suspicaz y misterioso, luego Sakura tan tierna e inocente como una niña, después Mei Ling tan alocada y extrovertida como ella sola, Yamazaki con su manía de decir mentiras, Naoko tan aficionada a las cosas de terror, Rika que le encantaban los detalles, Chiharu siempre atrás de Yamazaki para que no mienta, y Ryu que aunque no estuviera siempre tan expresivo con sus sentimientos, al parecer los únicos que se salvaban eran Yunsu y Estefan al menos los dos chicos eran de personalidad tranquila.

Las horas pasaron y la pequeña fiesta en la casa Daidouji estaba en lo mejor todos conversaban, la cumpleañera estaba muy bien acompañada de su novio, la mayoría de sus amigos estaban ahí era todo lo que deseaba pero de pronto se percató de cierta pareja que estaba entablando una conversación que lamentablemente no podía escuchar.

- Hola Li –saludaba una castaña a un muchacho con cara de pocos amigos que estaba sentado en un sillón.

- Hola Kinomoto –respondió para no ser descortés, pero lo menos que deseaba era estar cerca de esa chica no sabía porque pero le ponía los nervios de punta.

- ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunto Sakura tratando de entablar una conversación amistosa

- Bien… gracias

- Que bien… dime ¿no tienes muchos amigos o sí?

- No, prefiero estar solo que mal acompañado

- Ya veo…

- ¿Kinomoto te puedo ayudar en algo? —pregunto Shaoran incomodo, no le agradaba estar cerca de la castaña ya que eso le provocaba que su corazón se le acelerara sin razón.

- ¿Eh? Porque dices eso… yo solo quería charlar contigo—Sakura se sorprendió ante la pregunta

- No es por ser descortés pero la verdad es que me gusta estar solo—se sinceró sin ocultar su incomodidad

- Ya veo… pero puedo preguntarte algo—respondió la castaña decepcionada

- Adelante—respondería lo que fuera con tal de que su corazón dejara de latir de esa manera

- ¿Tienes novia? –Sakura no sabía porque preguntaba eso pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió

- No no la tengo y no la pienso tener nunca—no sabía porque le decía eso a esa chica pero era la verdad.

- ¿Porque dices eso? —esa respuesta le produjo un leve dolor en el pecho que no supo explicar

- Porque el amor es una mentira, es algo que nunca ha existido—respondió sin desviar su mirada del frente

- Pero lo que dices es mentira…—trato de refutar Sakura.

- ¿Y tú tienes novio? –que estaba haciendo no que quería estar solo, pero qué más da ya lo había hecho, además esa conversación se estaba tornando ¿interesante?

- No… bueno tenía —respondió Sakura tratando de ocultar la tristeza de su voz.

- ¿Y qué paso? —aunque la castaña trato de ocultar su tristeza él pudo percibirla y quería saber porque esa chica de ojos verdes estaba triste.

- Es algo de lo que no puedo hablar en este momento y mucho menos en esta situación

- ¿Te das cuenta?...

- ¿De qué? —pregunto Sakura extrañada

- Que el amor no existe… como dije es una mentira que han inventado las personas para no sentirse solas y tener una excusa de estar atados a alguien que dice sentir lo mismo.

- Quisiera saber porque dices que no existe…

- Porque yo también alguna vez creí que el amor si existía… pero al final solo fue una mentira para hacerme daño, por eso no creo en el amor – ¿porque había dicho eso? Nunca había hablado de eso con nadie y ahora esa chica venia y le sacaba toda esa información debería tener más cuidado.

- Ahora entiendo todo –Sakura le regalo una gran sonrisa a Shaoran – tu conociste a alguien que te lastimo y por eso has cerrado tu corazón al amor.

- El amor no existe… grabate eso en la cabeza antes de que te hagan daño a ti también.

- Estoy segura que si llegaras a conocer a la persona indicada no dirías eso…

- No hay persona indicada, esa es otra mentira también… para mi simplemente el amor no existe.

- Li, ya verás que algún día va a llegar la chica que te haga creer en el amor de nuevo.

- Ya te he dicho que no creo en el amor…

- Solo te digo que tienes que esperar a la persona… -Sakura no pudo terminar la frase porque su hermano ya la estaba jalando del brazo para llevársela lejos de ese sujeto, no le gustaba que su hermanita hablara con chicos a excepción de Yunsu, Eriol, Estefan y Yukito y uno que otro amigo de la universidad.

Cuando Shaoran se dio cuenta la castaña ya no estaba a su lado, de alguna manera se sentía mejor de estar solo pero en un resquicio de su corazón sentía tristeza de que aquella chica de ojos verdes ya no estuviera a su lado.

La fiesta llego a su fin y cada uno debía ir a su casa, Sakura se retiró con Estefan un poco antes ya que aún les quedaban muchas cosas por hacer al día siguiente ciertamente ya habían presentado la tarea que Yukito pidió pero ahora tenían que ir al club no por obligación sino porque querían, era un lugar agradable.

Sakura se cambió y se dispuso a descansar esa semana había sido llena de emociones pero sobre todo había cierta conversación con cierto chico de ojos ámbar que le rondaba la cabeza y de pronto antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo pensó lo siguiente.

— _Shaoran te prometo que volverás a creer en el amor, no importa lo que tenga que hacer lograre que vuelvas a creer._

**N.A. Y el cap 12 se terminó jijijiji no odien a Shaoran el pobre chico ha sufrido una decepción ahora entendemos porque es así no? Cualquiera no tendría ganas de confiar en nadie mas y con mayor razón Shaoran que ya sabemos cómo es =)… por otro lado al fin conocemos cual era esa famosa "verdad" que mencionaban Touya y Tomoyo pues es que Tomoyo es adoptada y como ya saben y Tomoyo lo dio a entender Sonomi y Nadeshiko son primas como en el anime eso no lo cambie, por eso es que decidi que Tomoyo seria adoptada para no impedir su amor con Touya… bueno nos vemos en el cap 3 jijiji tal vez no hay saludos porque los di en el cap 11 y hoy subiré hasta el cap 13… ya saben sugerencias y todo lo que quieran por un review o un PM que con mucho gusto contestare personalmente… realmente es muy agradable contestarlos *.***


	14. Capitulo 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**UN SUEÑO, UNA PROMESA, UNA BODA Y UN CHICO CELOSO**

_- Por favor no te vayas… no me dejes solo otra vez, ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿Dejame ver tu rostro por favor? De esa manera podre buscarte para estar junto a ti –_Shaoran extendió su mano no quería que se fuera pero de pronto un sonido lo hizo despertarse se había caído de la cama otra vez—Ese sueño de nuevo, ahhh a veces simplemente me quisiera quedar dormido para estar con ella todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué no podré ver su rostro? –se preguntaba Shaoran mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- ¡SHAORAN!

- ¿Qué sucede Mei Ling? –respondió de mala gana a la voz que sonaba al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación

- ¿Vas a ir al club hoy con Yunsu?

- Si ¿porque?

- ¿Podría ir con ustedes?

- Claro pero aún es temprano –Mei Ling había estado muy rara el día de la fiesta de la chica Daidouji y ahora de pronto quería ir al club –Mei Ling se podría saber porque quieres ir al club, ¿tal vez por un chico?

- ¡Syaoran! –Mei Ling daba gracias a que su primo no la pudiera ver porque si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su sonrojo

- Pero que hay de malo en que me lo digas, sabes que soy tu primo favorito y que puedes confiar en mí—decía Shaoran con una sonrisa burlona imaginándose que su prima estaría tan rojo como un tomate.

- Eso lo dices solo para sacarme información pero ya olvidemos eso, llamo tía Ieran y llegara dentro de dos semanas así que ya están avisados.

- Esta bien…

- Bueno te espero abajo para desayunar

- Gracias Mei

Las horas pasaron y de la cuadra de donde Vivian Los Li, Los Kinomoto, Los Daidouji y Los Hiraguizawa salían un gran grupo de jovenes rumbo a su reunión en la iglesia. Shaoran salió antes junto con Mei Ling ya que su hermano menor aún tenía que hacer unas cosas antes.

- Bueno otra vez estamos aquí –decía el hermano Keiichiro –esperaremos unos minutos más para ver si llega alguien más y luego comenzamos con la reunión.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura? –preguntaba Mei Ling muy preocupada

- Ella tenía que hacer algo hoy por la tarde –respondía Estefan algo nervioso

- Estefan más vale que digas que ocultas, sabes que no eres muy bueno mintiendo –Mei Ling le lanzo una mirada siniestra

- Está bien… tú ganas… lo que pasa es que Sulli le envió un mensaje a su celular pidiéndole que hablen, nose como consiguió el número de Sakura.

- Y Sakura seguro que acepto

- Ya conoces como es ella no podía negarse además que decía que era algo muy importante

- ¡Ashhh! Estefan a veces eres tan iluso como Sakura…—dijo Mei Ling enojada pero al percatarse que no podía hacer nada decidió resignarse— solo nos queda esperar que todo esté bien.

- Lo siento –Estefan se sentía realmente apenado pero había hecho todo lo posible porque Sakura no fuera a encontrarse con esa chica pero no le hizo caso.

- Si no me equivoco el próximo sábado es la boda ¿cierto?

- Si es el próximo sábado, casi lo olvido Sulli también pidió que vayamos el lunes por la tarde a visitarla ya lo saben Eriol y Tomoyo solo faltaban Yunsu y tu… ¿iras verdad?

- Claro que iré no me lo perdería además que tengo que apoyar a Sakura.

No pudieron seguir conversando porque Yunsu había llegado un minuto antes de que comiencen la reunión, le lanzo a Estefan una mirada cuestionando la ausencia de su castaña amiga y este simplemente movió la cabeza en manera de negación.

La reunión transcurrió sin ninguna novedad dando la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes y a los que se estaban reintegrando otra vez cuando termino la reunión como ya era costumbre todos caminaron de regreso a sus casas.

Pero en la cabeza de Shaoran simplemente había algo que le daba vueltas –_No vino, ¿Por qué falto el día de hoy? _–al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se reprendió a si mismo ya se había dicho que no podía volver a sentir lo mismo. Lo que él no sospechaba es que en su corazón algo comenzaba a nacer algo que lo cambiaria totalmente.

**DESPUÉS DE UNA SEMANA**

- ¿Sakura nos podrías volver a repetir porque aceptamos esto? –preguntaba un Estefan en tono enojado

- Porque Sulli nos pidió el favor ya que ella no conoce a muchas personas aparte de nosotros

- ¿Pero porque tenemos que hacerlo? –esta vez fue Mei Ling la que hablaba

- Chicos por favor, solo les pido que confíen en mi –Sakura hablaba de manera suplicante –hay algunas cosas que ustedes no saben y que todavía se sabrán mas adelante… —Sakura recordó la conversación que tuvo con Sulli unos días atrás.

**FLASH BACK**

- Estefan hoy no iré a la reunión del club excusame por favor

- ¿Sakura a dónde iras? –Estefan consideraba a Sakura como su hermana pero no era tan sobreprotector como Touya –iras a donde estoy pensando

- SÍ. Iré a hablar con Sulli ella me lo ha pedido por favor

- Esta bien pero por favor cualquier cosa me enviás un sms y yo vengo corriendo –Sakura era muy inocente y a lo que Estefan le preocupaba es que esa chica le pudiera hacer daño.

- No será necesario, pero igual muchas gracias –Sakura se despidió de Estefan dándole un beso en la mejilla, después se dirigió a la salida rumbo a la casa Tsukishiro.

Mientras Sakura caminaba rumbo a su destino no pudo evitar recordar las cosas que habían pasado hace como un mes todas las palabras, todo el dolor que había vivido y ahora se encontraba parada en frente de esa puerta tuvo que invocar a toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para tocar el timbre no paso mucho tiempo y la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Kinomoto! Pasa por favor –gracias a Dios Sulli había atendido a la puerta –no te preocupes que no hay nadie en casa –dicho esto le dedico una sonrisa a Sakura

- Gracias Pak – Sakura entro lentamente a la sala, no podía ser todo estaba exactamente igual pero ahora la situación era diferente

- Siéntate por favor, pero antes quisiera saber si puedo llamarte Sakura

- Si claro no hay problema

- Entonces tu llamame Sulli… iré por un poco de té y unos postres.

Sakura no lo podía creer se había esperado otro tipo de cosas, reclamos insultos o lo que sea pero Sulli era totalmente diferente.

- Ya regrese –mientras Sulli serbia el té iba diciendo –disculpame por haberte hecho venir el día de hoy sé que tenías reunión del club, pero es que no podría ser otro día.

- No te preocupes, ya le pedí a Estefan que me excuse pero quisiera saber de que querías hablar conmigo

Sulli coloca la tetera de porcelana en su lugar y le entrego su taza de té a Sakura con una porción de torta de chocolate en un platito.

- Pues la verdad es que quería hablar sobre… Yue

Sakura dio un salto en su lugar, se había preparado mentalmente para eso pero ahora se daba cuenta que era muy diferente cuando la situación se daba en el momento real y no en su cabeza.

- Sulli… Yo…

- No Sakura no te pienso reclamar ni decirte que te alejes… es todo lo contrario—dijo Sulli con voz calmada

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres decirme? —pregunto Sakura

- Sakura yo quería pedirte que… seas la madrina de mi bebé

- Sulli… no creo que a Yue le agrade esa idea—respondió Sakura presurosa no quería tener problemas con el que fue alguna vez su novio.

- Sakura, Yue no me ama eso me lo dejo bien claro apenas llegue a Tomoeda, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber venido aquí, pero ya no puedo retroceder el tiempo… la verdad es que Yue solo te ama a ti—esa era la verdad y Sulli no la podía ocultar

- Sulli… yo… nose que decirte—Sakura se encontraba en shock.

- No hace falta, que digas algo sé que paso entre ustedes y porque fue que terminaron y te pido perdón por eso yo no sabía nada de lo que había entre ustedes, Yue era muy tierno y cariñoso conmigo cuando estaba en corea pero cuando llegue a Tomoeda el cambio rotundamente… a penas me dirige la palabra y es como sí que me repeliera—Sulli tenía la voz muy fina por la tristeza.

- Lamento que estés pasando malos momentos estando embarazada…

- No hay problema por eso, no dejo que la actitud de Yue me afecte solo quería que supieras la verdad antes de seguir—respondió Sulli tan animosa como siempre.

- Pero no es necesario que me des explicaciones o me digas algo—dijo Sakura tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

- Yo lo quiero hacer, pero primero quiero que me digas que si serás la madrina de mi bebé, por favor Sakura dime que si… —pidió de manera suplicante

- Está bien, seré la madrina—dijo Sakura no podía negarse ante una petición tan sincera.

- ¡Gracias!... no te preocupes por Yue yo sé que el estará más que contento con eso… ahora lo siguiente que te quiero contar es por qué deseo que seas la madrina de mi bebé… Sakura yo tengo un tumor cerebral—confeso Sulli, esa verdad que tanto la atormentaba y que ocultaba detrás de una sonrisa.

- Sulli, eso que dices lo sabe Yue —respondió Sakura con la piel pálida por la sorpresa.

- No, y por favor no se lo digas… desde que todos supieron que lo tenía mi vida no fue igual me trataban con pena y eso me daba cólera, pero cuando conocí a Yue él fue diferente porque no sabía la verdad y quiero que siga siendo así de lo contrario el sentirá lastima por mí y yo no quiero eso… mi promedio de vida es hasta los 20 años así que solo me quedan 2 años para vivir la vida intensamente… por eso es que cuando yo muera quiero que tu cuides de mi bebé.

- Pero no hay algo que se pueda hacer, una operación algún tratamiento

- No lo hay cuando lo detectaron ya era demasiado tarde y solo nos queda esperar…

- Cuanto lo… -Sakura se detuvo no quería que ella pensara que sentía lastima –Sulli te prometo que cuidare de tu bebé y le dare todo el amor que pueda pero mientras tu estés acá llenalo de amor y cariño –dicho esto le regalo una gran sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias Sakura, Yue no me amara a mí pero sé que si ama a nuestro bebé y sé que con tu ayuda podrá salir adelante… ahora el otro asunto que te quería decir era si es que ustedes pudieran ser los testigos de mi boda se necesitan 3 mujeres y 3 varones que no sean de la familia por eso te llame para que me ayudes

- Ya veo… bueno hare todo lo que este en mis manos…

- Le pedí a Eriol que por favor les avise que mañana quiero hablar con ustedes y es para ese asunto que te digo que los mande a llamar.

- Esta bien, entonces si te apoyaremos

- ¡Muchas gracias Sakura! –Sulli no se pudo contener más y abrazo a Sakura ahora entendía porque Yue la amaba era una persona muy amable pero sobre todo inocente y colaboradora

- No es nada Sulli –decía Sakura mientras correspondía al abrazo.

Pero lo que ninguna de las dos muchachas sospechaba es que alguien más había escuchado su conversación alguien que en esos momentos se encontraba en el gran pasillo que había antes de ingresar a la sala.

- Sulli… Sakura… —decía en un susurro que nadie pudo escuchar

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Esta bien Sakurita confiaremos en ti –Tomoyo le dio su voto de confianza

- Bueno que más podemos hacer ya estamos aquí –dijo Yunsu apoyando a Sakura

- Esta bien ustedes ganan… ¿Estefan no dices nada? —acoto Mei Ling

- ¡Ah! Yo si… si hay que hacerlo

Todos estallaron en risas Estefan era tan despistado como Sakura y a la vez tierno y muy caballero, todos sabían o se habían dado cuenta que a Mei Ling le gustaba sobre manera Estefan pero el chico de ojos celestes con lo distraído que era no se daba cuenta y tampoco se animaba a confesarle sus sentimientos.

- ¿Ya están listos? –Preguntaba Eriol mientras ingresaba al pequeño recinto donde estaban sus amigos –veo que la han estado pasando bien sin mí –dicho esto hizo un puchero con sus labios provocando que sus amigos se rieran aún más.

- Bueno bueno creo que es momento de ir a la iglesia –Sakura había recobrado la compostura a duras penas

- Si, Sakura tiene razón chicos no vaya a ser que lleguemos tarde.

- Yunsu tiene razón –Eriol tomo la palabra –iremos de la siguiente manera, Tomoyo tu iras con Touya obviamente –al decir esto provoco un sonrojo en la amatista –Mei Ling y Yunsu irán con Shaoran—Eriol conocía a Shaoran desde hace mucho tiempo a pesar de la diferencia de edades se llevaban muy bien, pero habían dejado de frecuentarse por diferentes motivos. — Sakura y Estefan irán conmigo –todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida para que pudieran subir a su transporte.

Tal y como había dicho Eriol, Touya se encontraba recostado sobre su auto al igual que Shaoran cuando ambos jovenes vieron salir a todos se dispusieron a ir en busca de sus acompañantes, Touya tomo de la mano a Tomoyo y la llevo rumbo a su auto de igual manera Shaoran ayudo a su prima a dirigirse a su auto no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Sakura no había podido evitarlo –_realmente esta hermosa_ –pensó reprendiéndose instantáneamente por pensar esas cosas.

Eriol subió a su carro a encenderlo mientras Estefan ayudaba a Sakura quien en realidad no la necesitaba ya que era muy buena caminando con zapatos altos esas eran las ventajas de que su madre fuera modelo profesional había aprendido todos los trucos gracias a su madre.

Cuando llegaron a la iglesia la mayoría de los invitados ya estaba dentro de la iglesia, ingresaron y se colocaron en sus lugares, la decoración era hermosa todo estaba ubicado con sumo detalle los minutos pasaron y Yue llego se ubicó en su lugar después de 10 minutos exactamente la novia llego, su vestido era clásicamente blanco diseñado estratégicamente para ocultar su pequeño vientre que resaltaba en su delgada figura.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente Yue como ya era de costumbre no reflejaba ninguna emoción aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo al saber que estaba tan cerca de Sakura pero a la vez la veía tan lejana, era una real tortura que estuviera más hermosa que nunca, con ese vestido de color verde de tiras, que le entallaba hasta la cintura y luego caía hasta los talones.

Cuando todo termino la novia se dispuso a lanzar el buquet que milagrosamente cayó en manos de Sakura después se dirigieron al restaurante de Touya donde sería la recepción y la fiesta posteriormente, para la fiesta Sulli había escogido un vestido de color celeste igual que sus ojos que era entallado hasta la cintura donde tenía una gran cinta de otro color del vestido que hacia la fantasía de cinturón y luego era suelto hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacos bajo color plateados.

Todos la estaban pasando realmente bien y Yue hacia lo posible para no salir corriendo, cuando ya se habían terminado todas las formalidades Eriol saco a bailar a Sulli, mientras pasaba eso Yue no perdió el tiempo y saco a Sakura quien no pudo rechazar la oferta ya que Sulli la miraba suplicante.

- Estás hermosa el día de hoy –dijo Yue mientras sostenía su mano y la guiaba al centro de baile.

- Gracias –respondió Sakura de manera distante y desviando la mirada —tú también, estas muy guapo—respondió al halago de Yue.

Comenzaron a bailar lamentablemente era una canción lenta Yue hacia todo lo posible por no abrazarla la había extrañado tanto, su candor, su alegría si ciertamente Sakura parecía siendo la misma chica alegre, pero él sabía que todo eso era mentira, Sakura sufría pero por el carácter bondadoso que tenía le impedía demostrar a los demás su dolor y eso le causaba dolor a él, no podía hacer nada para menguar su dolor solo esperaba que ella lo pudiera perdonar.

Para Sakura ese momento era más que incomodo se sentía mal por Sulli, controlaba todas las emociones que le causaba Yue, tenerlo tan cerca otra vez era como morir en la hoguera un dolor horrible que trataba de controlar, el ya no era suyo y nunca más podría volver a serlo, de pronto esa voz que alguna vez amo la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Sak… Kinomoto quería pedirte perdón…—dijo Yue corrigiéndose en el momento de cómo tratar a Sakura.

- Puedes decirme Sakura… Yue… además ya no hay porque pedir perdón—respondió Sakura inmediatamente

Su nombre sonaba distinto cuando provenían de los labios de la castaña, sostener su mano poder tocar con su otra mano su estrecha cintura, realmente deseaba que la canción no acabara ya que ese sería el único momento en el que la podría tener así de cerca.

- Sakura solo di que me perdonas y podré seguir con mi vida… solo eso te pido… aunque nunca pueda dejar de amarte solo te pido tu perdón… —Yue no pudo contener sus palabras pero no se arrepentía en los mas mínimo.

- Yue… si con eso te sentirás más tranquilo… está bien te perdono—respondió para darle tranquilidad a Yue.

- Muchas gracias –dicho esto una voz los hizo separarse de golpe

- ¿Puedo bailar con mi hermana? –Touya se había materializado casi en el momento en que había acabado la canción

- Claro que si hermano –Sakura le regalo una sonrisa sincera –adiós Yue—decía mientras se alejaba con su hermano.

Una amatista veía esa escena divertida pero no había dejado pasar la escena del baile ya que su madre le había hecho el favor de grabar la escena y a ella también claro que no se dio cuenta porque estaba más que concentrada en bailar con su novio. Realmente tendría que preparar formas de hacer que Touya no se entrometa en las futuras relaciones de su mejor amiga.

Ciertamente a los 3 días que todos se enteraron de la ruptura de Yue y Sakura, a la castaña le llegaron regalos de sus tantos admiradores los dejaban en su casillero o se encargaban de hacerlos llegar con sus compañeros de salón, a quien no le causaba nada de gracia todo el asunto de las cartas y regalo era a Yunsu que cada vez que veía algo así se ponía de un pésimo humor pero Sakura no entendía porque.

La escena tampoco pasó desapercibido para Yunsu y mucho menos para Estefan quien casi iba en rescate de Sakura al igual que Yunsu pero ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada porque estaban bailando, pero un chico de cabellera castaña extrañamente no bailaba y se limitaba a ser un simple observador, pero cuando vio que la chica de ojos verdes salía a bailar con el novio no pudo evitar que su corazón se retorciera de dolor y ganas de pedirle que bailara con él.

- ¿Qué me está pasando?... Sakura Kinomoto ¿Quién eres tú? –Mientras decía esto salía del restaurante a respirar un poco de aire fresco— realmente creo que me estoy volviendo loco —decía Shaoran una vez afuera del restaurante— ¿pero porque tuve ganas de pedirle que baile conmigo?

**N. A. Y llegamos al cap 13, quien será la chica de los sueños de Shaoran? Y porque querra ir Mei Ling al club? Y ahí vemos que el poder femenino se impone jeje pobre Estefan, Mei Ling lo domina solo con la mirada… y llego el día de la boda! Se imaginan? Que tu ex sea la madrina y testigo de tu boda? Que horror! Y ahora sabemos la verdad de Sulli realmente me da mucha lastima… en un principio no era la idea pero después mi mente retorcida lo puso en mis dedos.**

**Y quien es ese personaje q escucho la conversación entre Sulli y Sakura? Y vemos que Shaoran comienza a sentir celos de cualquiera que se acerca a la castaña jejeje y le hare sufrir un poco mas hasta que se de cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos… como verán esta ves no puse ninguna canción pero tal vez en el prox cap lo pondré tal vez aun nose =S… bueno sugerencias y comentarios en un review o un PM… gracias por leer…**


	15. Capitulo 14

**CAPITULO 14**

**LA CASA NUEVA**

**CASA KINOMOTO**

- ¿Sakura no te olvidas nada?

- No Estefan y tú

- No yo no tengo muchas cosas

- ¡Chicos suban al auto!

- ¡Ahí vamos mama! Estefan ve saliendo ahorita les doy el alcance

Estefan se dirigió a la salida donde los esperaba Touya y sus padres en el auto, Sakura le hecho un último vistazo a la que había sido su habitación por esos últimos años, luego descendió lentamente las escaleras como despidiéndose de cada una, extrañaría esa casa en la que había vivido demasiado momentos alegres y había hecho muchas travesuras con sus amigos.

- Gracias por todo –dijo antes de salir y dejar la que alguna vez fue su casa

- Monstruo date prisa aún nos falta ordenar todo en la nueva casa—le dijo su hermano desde el auto

- ¡Hermano cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no soy un monstruo!

Sakura subió al auto y le dio el último adiós a su antigua casa, ciertamente no la habían vendido aún era una propiedad de los Kinomoto pero en esa casa dejaba sus mejores recuerdos y alegrías.

- Mira el lado positivo ahora estarás más cerca de Tomoyo –le dijo su madre dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva

- Sí mamá y eso es lo que me pone feliz—respondió Sakura con mas animo

- Aun nose como Tomoyo puede ser mejor amiga de un monstruo como tú—comento Touya con la intención de molestar a su hermanita.

- ¡Hermano!... pero ella fue primero mi mejor amiga –Sakura había logrado su objetivo hacer enojar a su hermano

Todos en el auto comenzaron a reír menos Touya y Sakura que se lanzaban miradas asesinas pero Touya perdió porque tenía que ver por donde manejaba.

Mientras tanto en la casa Li

- ¡Shaoran! —llamaba Mei Ling desde la sala

- ¿Qué pasa ahora Mei? —respondió el ambarino mientras ingresaba a la gran sala.

- Date prisa, que Sakura no demora en llegar y tenemos que ayudarla.

- ¿Tenemos? Eso me suena a manada—respondió en tono enojado.

- Sí tenemos, todos los chicos del club que vivimos cerca decidimos ayudar en su mudanza

- ¿Cuándo acordaron eso? —ahora sí que se sentía enojado.

- Lo hicimos vía mensaje de texto—le explico Mei Ling.

- ¿Y recién me avisas? — en esos momentos sí que tenía ganas de ahorcar a su prima.

- Vamos Shaoran –dicho esto Mei Ling puso la cara más tierna –dime que Sí

- Esta bien pero quita esa mirada del gato de Sherk que me das nervios.

- ¡Gracias! –Mei Ling abrazo a su primo con tanta fuerza hasta le quito la respiración

- Mei… no… puedo… respirar

- ¡Ya llegaron! –Yunsu entraba corriendo a la sala – ¡Mei Ling suelta a mi hermano antes de que lo mates!

- Ups… perdón Shaoran había olvidado medir mi fuerza

- Si… ya me di… cuenta –contestaba Shaoran mientras respiraba agitadamente

- Bueno vamos afuera ya deben estar ahí los chicos

- Si ya están Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Yukito, Eriol y Tomoyo —respondió Yunsu con una amplia sonrisa.

- Wei…

- Si joven Shaoran –al decir esto provoco que Shaoran de un salto del susto

- ¡Wei que te he dicho sobre aparecer así! –Shaoran se agarraba el pecho para tratar de calmar los latidos de su corazón –a este paso me volveré cardiaco

- Lo siento joven Shaoran, para que me llamo

- Bueno, vamos a salir por un momento así que cualquier cosa yo llamare para avisar si almorzaremos aquí o fuera

- Entiendo

- Bueno mejor nos vamos, hasta luego Wei

- Hasta luego –se despidieron Yunsu y Mei Ling

La familia Kinomoto había contratado un servicio de mudanza ciertamente su casa nueva no estaba tan lejos pero ciertamente si tenían muchas pertenencias.

Mientras descendían del carro un grupo de jovenes se acercaban a Sakura y Estefan, mientras una amatista se lanzaba a abrazar a su novio y darle un beso en los labios para luego jalarlo de la mano y llevarlo hasta el grupo de jovenes, Yukito observaba esa escena con una sonrisa dulce nunca había visto a su mejor amigo tan feliz.

- Hola Sakura –decían Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki

- Hola chicos –saludaba Sakura algo sorprendida

- Hola Estefan—saludaron de nuevo

- Hola chicos –respondió Estefan en el mismo estado que Sakura

- Hola pequeña Sakura, bienvenida a tu nueva casa –dicho esto Eriol le entrego a Sakura una hermosa rosa blanca

- Muchas gracias Eriol

- Bienvenido Estefan –esta vez saludo a Estefan estrechándole la mano y dándose unas palmadas en la espalda

- ¡Hola Sakura! ¡Hola Estefan!–saludaba Mei Ling un poco lejos mientras se acercaba con sus dos primos

- ¡Bienvenida Sakurita! –Tomoyo soltándose de Touya corrió a abrazar a su mejor amiga

- Gracias Tomoyo –dijo abrazando a Tomoyo después de unos minutos deshicieron su abrazo

- ¡Bienvenido Estefan! –dicho esto le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

- Gracias Tommy

- Bienvenida Sakura –saludaba Yunsu mientras se acercaba a dar un beso en la mejilla a su amiga –Bienvenido Estefan –a este último le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Sakura no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo por lo que había hecho su amigo –gracias

- Bienvenida Kinomoto –Shaoran no pudo evitar enojarse con el gesto que hizo su hermano— _¿Por qué me enoja? ¿Si ella no es nada mío? Pero no puedo negar que se ve hermosa con ese sonrojo ¿Qué me está pasando?_–pensaba Shaoran mientras trataba de controlar su enojo— Bienvenido Smith –Shaoran tuvo que cortar sus pensamientos para saludar al otro joven.

- Gracias Li –respondieron los dos

- ¡Hey falto yo! –Yukito se acercó y abrazo a Sakura y luego a Estefan –Bienvenidos a su nueva casa

- Gracias Yukito— respondieron ambos jovenes.

- Hola jovenes –saludaba el padre de Sakura – ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Han venido a dar la bienvenida a Sakura?

- Buenos días señor Kinomoto –saludaron todos

- Ciertamente así es tío –respondió Tomoyo

- Pero también hemos venido a ayudar con la mudanza –respondió Eriol con una amplia sonrisa – ¿no hay problema con eso verdad tío? –por la cercanía de sus familias Eriol llamaba tíos a los padres de Sakura, Tomoyo y a los padres de Ryu que en ese momento no estaban.

- Claro que no Eriol, pero no habrá problemas si están aquí sus padres no se enojaran

- Mis padres vendrán dentro de un momento y los de Tomoyo también.

- Entonces en ese caso, que les parece si nos organizamos de la siguiente manera, los adultos prepararemos un gran almuerzo y rico mientras que ustedes van acomodando las cosas, Sakura y Touya sabrán en qué lugar poner todo así que solo pregúntenle a ellos ¿está bien?

- SÍ –respondieron todos los jovenes con amplias sonrisas

- Pero eso quiere decir que ustedes se ocuparan de la cocina—comento Tomoyo pensativa.

- Ciertamente Tomoyo, no se angustien si podremos hacerlo.

- ¡Entonces manos a la obra! –exclamo Sakura

- Sí

Todos los jovenes fueron rumbo al camión de mudanza y comenzaron a bajar todo para acomodarlo dentro de la casa nueva, las horas pasaron entre risas y bromas, se distribuyeron en pequeños grupos.

Rika, Naoko y Chiharu se encargarían de la biblioteca; Yamazaki y Yunsu de la sala; Shaoran, Mei Ling y Yukito del comedor; Touya y Estefan de la habitación de sus padres; Tomoyo, Eriol y Sakura de la habitación de la castaña y de Estefan.

Luego que terminaron volvieron a formar grupos para el aseo y para las otras habitaciones que faltaban esta vez serian Touya, Tomoyo y Yukito para la primera habitación de huéspedes, Yunsu y Mei Ling se encargarían de recoger todas las cajas y papeles, Rika y Naoko se encargarían de la sala de estudio, Yamazaki y Chiharu se encargarían de colocar los floreros y cuadros, Estefan y Eriol de la segunda habitación para huéspedes y por ultimo Shaoran y Sakura de la última habitación para huéspedes.

Mientras Shaoran caminaba buscando la dichosa habitación se encontró con un sujeto en particular.

_- Miau miau _

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí solo? –Shaoran se agacho y cogió al pequeño gato en sus brazos –veamos que dice tu collar… mmm Kero, bueno Kero hay que buscar a tu dueña o dueño.

Mientras Shaoran buscaba la habitación una castaña comenzaba a buscar a su mascota ciertamente había dejado a su gato en el auto pero cuando fue a preguntar a su padre este le dijo que lo dejo dentro de la casa.

- Mejor voy a la habitación de huéspedes luego buscare a kero—Sakura estaba preocupada no se perdonaría perder a Kero

Cuando encontró la habitación comenzó a ordenar todo lo que habría en esa habitación, ciertamente su madre había pensado y comprado todo lo necesario incluyendo los floreros y cuadros.

- Disculpa por la demora no encontraba la habitación—dijo una vez que había entrado, había tenido que preguntarle a Estefan donde estaba la habitación ya que se había cansado de buscar— ¿tú sabes de quien es esta mascota? —pregunto mientras alzaba a Kero.

- No te preocupes –decía Sakura mientras volteaba a ver a que se refería con lo de mascota – ¡KERO! ¿Dónde lo encontraste?—Sakura se sentía feliz había encontrado a su mascota a penas lo vio en brazos de Li corrió a reclamarlo

- Bueno estaba en el primer piso y lo agarre no vaya a ser que se perdiera –Shaoran no pudo evitar mirar a la castaña que ahora tenía un brillo singular en la mirada – ¿Es tuyo entonces?

- Sí, muchas gracias lo he estado buscando… no me hubiera perdonado el que te perdiera Kero, realmente hubiera muerto –esto último lo dijo más para sí misma y su mascota pero el ambarino la había escuchado

- Veo que ya avanzaste en mucho… —dijo Shaoran recorriendo la habitación con la mirada—disculpame no pude encontrar la habitación antes…—pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración Sakura lo interrumpió.

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes yo también me perdí y tuve que preguntarle a Estefan, además ya falta poco si nos damos prisa en ordenar lo que falta terminaremos más rápido.

- Cierto, entonces démonos prisa.

La castaña dejo a su mascota sobre la cama y junto al ambarino comenzó a ordenar, terminaron mucho antes de lo que habían pensado por lo que bajaron a encontrarse con los demás, mientras iban en busca de los demás Shaoran no pudo evitar comentar.

- Veo que le tienes mucho cariño a tu mascota

- Si… Kero es el regalo de una persona muy querida para mí –Sakura lo dijo en un tono de voz melancólico

Shaoran al percibir el tono de voz se reprendió mentalmente – Lo siento no debe haber dicho algo que te hiciera poner triste.

- No te preocupes –Sakura había recobrado su ánimo de siempre –creo que en algún momento lo tendré que superar –la castaña no entendía porque se sentía tan cómoda con aquel chico que al parecer era muy serio.

- Disculpame puede sonarte imprudente, pero la persona que te lo regalo falleció

- No, esa persona vive…

- ¿Entonces porque te pusiste triste? –Shaoran quería dejar de hablar pero no podía necesitaba escuchar esa dulce voz

- Porque esa persona era… mi ex novio

- Perdoname no debí preguntar eso…

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes, es un asunto del pasado pero aun la herida está ahí

- Por eso digo que no creo en el amor…

- Pero yo no digo que no crea en el amor… sé que en algún lugar de la tierra hay alguien que está esperando por mí –esto último lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa

- Eso lo dices porque aún no te han hecho daño de verdad, yo también decía lo mismo que tu hasta que conocía a una chica… yo me había enamorado de ella perdidamente le hacía regalos, le daba presentes y cuando al fin decidí decirle lo que sentía me desprecio diciéndome que no sentía nada por mi… desde ese momento decidí que el amor no existía –no entendía porque le estaba contando esa parte de su vida a la castaña pero sentía que al contárselo era como si algo pesado se liberara en su corazón

- Li… cuanto lo siento –Sakura nunca se hubiera imaginado que conocería en persona al mismo Shaoran del que alguna vez escucho hablar por medio de Yukito y Hyori

- Oye… ¿Puedo decirte Sakura?

- Claro si tú me dejas decirte Shaoran

- Esta bien… Sakura no sé porque te cuento todo esto pero lo que te acabo de decir no es la verdad completa

- Si lo se… -Sakura le regalo una amplia sonrisa

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Shaoran volteo su rostro para que no pudiera notar su sonrojo

- Es un secreto…

A Shaoran se le fue el sonrojo en un instante y se giró inmediatamente a ver a Sakura al hacerlo se encontró con esos hermosos ojos verdes que reflejaban toda la pureza de un alma sincera, al estar con ella sentía tanta paz tanta tranquilidad que solo quería estar a su lado.

- ¡Oigan! –esa voz saco a Shaoran de su ensoñación

- ¿Si Yunsu, paso algo?

- Sí, ya está listo el almuerzo bajen que los estamos esperando

- Esta bien haya vamos…

Antes de que Sakura pudiera salir corriendo Shaoran la detuvo con su voz, quería estar a su lado pero aun necesitaba aclarar sus sentimiento no quería volver a vivir lo mismo, además que le parecía casi imposible que comenzara a sentir amor por alguien que apenas había conocido y con quien había hablado muy pocas veces.

- Sakura…

- Si, Shaoran

- ¿Puedo venir a visitarte y charlar algunas veces contigo?

- Claro que sí, eres un amigo mío desde ahora puedes venir cuando tú quieras… pero…

- Pero…

- Necesito tu número de celular

- Ah era eso…–Shaoran se había llevado el susto de su vida

- Si, para que cualquier inconveniente te lo diga

- Está bien dame tu celular

Sakura le entrego su celular, Shaoran tecleo unas cuantas veces luego escucho el sonido de otro celular esta vez Shaoran saco de su bolsillo su propio celular. Luego de este le devolvió su celular a Sakura.

- Ya está listo… ahora si podrás comunicarte conmigo –Shaoran le regalo una sonrisa a Sakura, una de las muy pocas que daba

- ¡Listo! Creo que será mejor que bajemos… pero… ¡olvide a Kero!

- No te preocupes yo voy por el –Shaoran salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación donde habían estado hace unos minutos encontró al pequeño gato durmiendo plácidamente en la cama lo cogió y se dirigió a encontrarse con su ahora amiga Sakura

- Kero… sí que es un holgazán –decía Sakura mientras lo recibía en brazos

- Bueno ahora si bajemos a almorzar

Ambos jovenes bajaron hasta el patio que quedaba atrás de toda la casa al costado de una piscina, había una gran mesa donde estaban todos sus amigos y sus tíos, realmente ese era el comienzo de una nueva etapa de su vida, una que le traería muchas sorpresas, alegría y tristezas pero por el momento solo quería pensar en las alegrías.

- Vamos Shaoran hay que sentarnos –dicho esto lo agarro de la mano y lo jalo hasta donde estaban dos asientos libres

Shaoran al contacto de la castaña sintió como una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, realmente visitaría a Sakura mas seguido, estar con ella era como si estuviera en su sueño tan tranquilo lleno de paz.

- _Acaso eres tú la chica de mis sueños_ –pensó Shaoran mientras era jalado por una sonriente Sakura

**N. A. Y al fin sabemos algo mas de la vida de Shaoran, y Sakura esta en su nueva casa por fin…! Que paso con Kero? Se suponía que tendría que odiar a Shaoran pero ya lo odiara mas adelante! Me encanto como inicio la relación de Shaoran y Sakura… por ahora todo será felicidad y tranquilidad! Jijiji esta es una sorpresita dije que subiría solo hasta el cap 13 pero SOPRESA! Dejen su reviews! Y sugerencias de canciones… y pronto pronto vendrá una nueva parejita oficialmente formada y regresara alguien que no olvido un nuevo personaje! **


	16. Capitulo 15

**CAPITULO 15**

**LAS CONFESIONES DE UNA CHICA Y UN CHICO**

Había pasado un mes desde que Sakura se mudara a su nueva casa, sus padres no estaban ya que al día siguiente de la mudanza salieron de viaje como habían anunciado, recibía visitas de Tomoyo más seguido, Eriol también la visitaba pero últimamente se había estado comportando de manera extraña pero Sakura aún no se atrevía a preguntar qué era lo que le sucedía.

Yunsu y Mei Ling la visitaban muy seguido también, por otro lado se había llegado a formar una amistad muy estrecha con Sulli compartían muchas cosas y poco a poco la ahora señora Tsukishiro se estaba ganando un espacio entre los amigos de Sakura.

- ¡Sakura! —la llamaba Estefan desde la sala

- Si Estefan, ¿pasa algo? —pregunto la castaña

- Tienes visita…—respondió Estefan

- ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas? –Sakura se fijó en su reloj la hora –son las siete de la noche… que raro no esperaba a nadie… —Sakura se llevó un dedo debajo de su mentón de manera pensativa.

- ¡Date prisa! —Estefan se había impacientado

- ¡Ya voy!… Estefan cada día anda más alterado creo que tendré que actuar antes de tiempo si sigue así no hay duda de que se volverá como mi hermano –comentaba mientras salía de su habitación que estaba en la segunda planta y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, pero una voz varonil la saco de sus pensamientos y al levantar la vista se encontró con ese par de ojos color ámbar tan conocidos por ella.

- Hola Sakura… -Shaoran estaba parado en la sala – disculpame por no avisar que vendría –normalmente Shaoran visitaba a Sakura todos los días por las noches y se quedaban conversando largas horas ya sea sobre la universidad, sus amigos, el club pero aún no habían tocado el tema principal.

- ¡Hola Shaoran!... no te preocupes no tenía tarea—decía Sakura con una amplia sonrisa pero al ver el rostro enojado de Estefan decidió sacar al ambarino de ahí— ¿quieres ir al jardín?

- Sí… nos vemos Estefan –Shaoran había comenzado a relacionarse con la familia Kinomoto y se llevaba muy bien con Estefan, los padres de Sakura pero con el único miembro de la familia que tenía problemas era con Touya al parecer el hermano mayor de la castaña no lo soportaba.

Comenzó a caminar siguiendo los pasos de Sakura quería admirar todo lo que ella era en conjunto su forma de caminar, su hermoso cabello que ahora estaba un poco más largo, su hermosa piel, pero sobre todo sus hermosos ojos verdes que cada vez que los miraba se quedaba hipnotizado por no decir idiotizado.

- Siéntate –Sakura lo había llevado hasta un lugar que por así decirlo les pertenecía a los dos, se trataba de un mueble de armazón de madera pero con cojines muy blando, el mueble era tan amplio como para 4 personas.

- Gracias… —dijo Shaoran sentándose al costado de Sakura.

- Dime ¿cómo te fue hoy? —pregunto Sakura una vez que el ambarino se hubo sentado.

- Como siempre, pacientes por aquí y por haya… todo un caos —decía Shaoran en tono desganado

- Ya veo…

Shaoran se encontraba en los últimos ciclos de la carrera de medicina por las mañanas recibía clases en la universidad y por la tarde estaba en un hospital realizando sus prácticas, terminaba cansado pero cada vez que pensaba que vería a Sakura recobraba las fuerzas sin saber porque.

- ¿Sakura recuerdas de aquella vez en que hablamos sobre tu ex novio? —pregunto Shaoran al recordar que habían dejado esa conversación sin terminar.

- Sí… —para Sakura cada vez le era mucho más fácil hablar de ese tema pero aún no se animaba a contarle a su ambarino amigo la historia completa – ¿porque lo dices Shaoran?

- Recuerdas lo que te dije… que yo también me había enamorado de una chica pero que ella había jugado con mis sentimientos.

- ¿Sí pero eso que tiene que ver en estos momentos?

- Sakura quiero contarte la historia completa, tú me has brindado tu amistad sin pedirme nada me has recibido en tu casa como un miembro más de tu familia, me has dado tu tiempo sin importar que estés cansada, siempre me has recibió… dejame contarte la verdadera razón por la que no creo en el amor.

- Shaoran tu sabes que no me debes nada pero si es lo que tú quieres, adelante…

- Pues… gracias… cuando yo llegue a Tomoeda tenía 9 años ciertamente mis padres no están mucho tiempo con mi hermano y conmigo, y por ese motivo ellos decidieron traernos a una ciudad pequeña donde pudiéramos crecer sin todas las preocupaciones que implican pertenecer a una gran empresa, los años pasaron estudiamos en la escuela primaria de Tomoeda hasta ese momento todo muy bien.

- ¿Hasta ese momento?

- Sí… todo comenzó cuando entre a la secundaria tuve que dejar a mi hermano en la primaria ya que yo era mayor, pero luego nos volvimos a encontrar un año después; cuando estaba en mi último año conocí a las hermanas Tomohisa, las conocí cuando estaba preparándome en confirmación y en ese tiempo Yukito era el encargado.

- ¿Estás hablando de Marie y Hyori? –ciertamente cuando Sakura aún estaba en la primaria Hyori siempre le contaba de un chico que estaba enamorado de su hermana pero ella no le correspondía pero prefería seguirle el juego.

- Si de ellas mismas, Marie era mi mayor por 3 años y ya estaba estudiando en la universidad, y Hyori tenía la misma edad que mi hermano; cuando las conocimos yo me enamore de Marie o creí estar enamorado de ella y mi hermano de Hyori.

- Si esa parte de la historia si se, ya que Hyori me lo había contado…

- ¿Conociste a Hyori?

- Si… fue mi compañera de salón por un año, ¿pero qué paso después?

- Hyori al darse cuenta de los sentimientos de mi hermano por ella había decidido ser sincera con mi él; mi hermano se sintió mal y cayó en la depresión, tuvimos que hacer un montón de cosas para que volviera a ser el mismo nos tomó tiempo pero lo logramos.

- Pobre Yunsu… nunca pensé que había pasado por todo eso —Sakura no sabía esa parte de la historia pero se sentía culpable — ¿Y cómo te fue a ti con Marie?

- Cada día que pasaba yo le escribía una carta a Marie, le llevaba chocolates, le regalaba flores, le obsequiaba peluches… ella simplemente los recibía pero no me daba ningún indicio de que sintiera lo mismo por mi… así estuve por 9 meses… —Shaoran cerro los puños con fuerza no podía evitar recordar eso sin que le entrara una furia tremenda pero de pronto el contacto de otra mano lo saco de su enojo.

Sakura sostenía entre sus manos la mano de Shaoran –si te enoja hablar de eso será mejor que no sigas –la castaña le tenía un cariño especial a su amigo y no le gustaba verlo en ese estado.

- No es nada gracias –Shaoran dejo que Sakura siga sosteniendo su mano que ya había dejado de ser un puño, el calor que sentía con ese contacto era algo agradable –voy a seguir contándote.

- Está bien –Sakura le regalo una hermosa sonrisa dándole ánimos

- Después de esos largos 9 meses de estar enviándole todos esos detalles, me anime a confesarle mis sentimientos…

**FLASHBACK SHAORAN**

Shaoran se encontraba nervioso, pero tendría que hacerlo era en ese momento o nunca, se había preparado toda una semana no podía ser cobarde y desanimarse al último momento. Lo haría cueste lo que cueste.

Cuando se encontró de pie frente a la gran puerta de madera le entro un pánico que casi sale corriendo de ese lugar, pero NO, había esperado mucho tiempo, y cuando ya se sentía listo para hacerlo no podía echarse para atrás.

Toco el timbre y sintió que todo su cuerpo se ponía frio, la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba ella con su cabello negro hasta los hombros y sus ojos negros, esa chica era su perdición pero no pensaría eso cuando sabría la verdad.

- Hola Shaoran –saludo ella

- Hola Marie, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —pregunto con voz temblorosa.

- Mmm esperame 5 minutos y salgo –dicho esto cerró la puerta.

Shaoran nunca había entrado en esa gran casa y nunca lo haría, los 5 minutos le parecieron eternos pero la puerta por fin se abrió, ahí estaba ella con un pantalón jean apretado, unas zapatillas y una blusa de color marrón con un escote muy pronunciado.

- Ahora sí, dime de que querías hablar conmigo —pregunto Marie con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Ah… bueno yo vine a decirte algo… —dijo Shaoran mientras sentía que sus manos le sudaban.

- Adelante te escucho… —Marie era una de las personas que no tenía paciencia y no le gustaba ir con rodeos.

- Marie tu sabes que desde que te conocí te he estado escribiendo cartas, y regalando cualquier tipo de detalles… yo quería decirte… que tu… tu…

- Yo… vamos Shaoran dilo de una vez —dijo Marie impacientándose

- Tu… me gustas… me gustas mucho Marie… ¿quisieras ser mi novia? –bien lo había dicho ahora solo quedaba escuchar la respuesta de ella, respuesta que no demoro en llegar.

- Shaoran… es muy lindo de tu parte todo lo que tú dices, pero yo solo te veo como un amigo… y no puedo ser tu novia… lo siento

- Ya veo –Shaoran trato de sonar calmado pero en ese momento sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, todo había sido una mentira ella no sentía nada por él. ¿Entonces porque recibía los regalos? ¿Por qué nunca dijo nada? Todo era muy confuso en ese momento, pero se juró que nunca más volvería a amar a una mujer.

- Bueno yo tengo que salir dentro de un rato, chau Shaoran nos vemos en la confirma

- Adiós Marie…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Después de ese día la evite a toda costa no quería verla… para mí era un ser despreciable… por culpa de esa TIPA es como soy ahora. —Shaoran le guardaba mucho desprecio a Marie.

- Shaoran no te refieras así de ella recuerda que tienes madre y una prima…

- Lo siento pero nose como llamarla…

- ¡Molusco! —exclamo la castaña.

- ¿Molusco? —el ambarino tenía un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza, ¿qué le estaba pasando a Sakura?

- Si fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente…

Ambos jovenes comenzaron a reír, Sakura era tan inocente en todo lo que hacía que ni siquiera era capaz de formular un buen insulto, era esa inocencia lo que había hecho que Shaoran se enamorara locamente de ella sin que él se dé cuenta, había perdido la batalla y ahora Sakura era la dueña de su corazón aunque ella no lo supiera.

- Bueno… los días pasaron hasta que se convirtieron en meses, me cruzaba a veces con el MOLUSCO pero no le hacía ni el mínimo caso.

- Que MOLUSCO más molestoso—dijo Sakura con un puchero y cruzándose de brazos

- Si lo sé pero eso no era lo peor un día Hyori se me acerco diciéndome que necesitaba decirme algunas cosas…

- ¿Hyori?

- Sí, ella me dijo que su hermana había estado jugando conmigo todo ese tiempo ya que ella en realidad tenia novio en México y al finalizar ese año regresarían haya, me había estado utilizando a mí para darle celos a su novio.

- Eso es de lo más vil…

- Si… gracias a ese molesto MOLUSCO que conocí alguna vez, es que no creo en el amor

- Bueno, ya creerás algún día –le dijo Sakura sonriendo –bueno mi historia no es tan trágica como la tuya…

- ¿Tu historia?

- Si mi triste y dulce historia de amor… ¿te acuerdas del día de la boda? —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa melancólica.

- Sí… ¿qué tiene que ver la boda? —pregunto el ambarino extrañado

- Pues… el chico que se caso era mi ex novio… —dijo Sakura tranquilamente.

- ¡ ¿QUÉ?! ¿El chico que te saco a bailar…? –como pudo haber dicho eso, ahora Sakura se daría cuenta que la estuvo viendo por toda la noche

- Si el mismo –Sakura era realmente distraída ya que no se percató de la pregunta

- ¿Pero cómo sucedió todo?

- Pues todo fue por un mal entendido que paso, Yue y yo nos conocimos desde la primaria pero al entrar a la secundaria fue cuando él se acercó mucho más a mí, al principio era muy serio pero conforme pasaron los años se volvió un chico dulce y tierno 2 años antes de terminar la secundaria él me pidió ser su novia.

- Ustedes sí que tienen historia… –Shaoran sentía su corazón encogerse con cada palabra de Sakura se notaba en su tono de voz que aun sufría por él.

- Fueron los años más hermosos de mi vida, ingresamos a la universidad Clamp y aunque estábamos en facultades diferentes siempre nos encontrábamos en los recesos y en las salidas para pasar tiempo juntos, pero todo se vino abajo el momento en que él se fue por 3 meses, no tuve noticias de él, nunca me envió un mensaje, ni me llamo cada día que pasaba me sentía morir… el simplemente se había ido sin decir nada –Sakura no comprendía el efecto que sus palabras causaban a Shaoran

- ¿Pero que fue lo que paso en realidad?

- Fue un mal entendido con Yunsu cuando estábamos en mi antigua casa, estaba dandole los apuntes de la universidad pero de pronto me resbale, Yunsu reacciono a tiempo y me jalo provocando que de esa manera yo caiga en el piso y el encima mío…

- Y Yue vio eso…

- Si nos vio, pero no me dejo explicarle… prácticamente le debo mi vida a Yunsu si no hubiera sido por él me hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza o tal vez una fractura a la altura del cuello…

- Bueno en ese caso hay que agradecerle a mi hermano… —dijo Shaoran tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

- Sí, es cierto…

- ¿Y luego que paso?

- Yue regreso de su viaje pero las cosas no eran las mismas el mismo día que llego él me dijo que había estado con otra chica y que había pasado algo más que solo besos y caricias, no pude soportarlo y decidí terminar con el… tiempo después el me envió un mensaje diciéndome que Sulli estaba embarazada y que no sabía que hacer…

- Ya veo ahora todo encaja…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por nada en especial –Shaoran no pensaba decirle a Sakura que había visto como Yue la miraba esa noche en que la saco a bailar, ya había sufrido suficiente aunque obviamente ella sabía que Yue aun la seguía amando.

- Ahora estoy aquí conversando contigo, ha sido difícil pero he tenido que superarlo… sé que Yue comenzara a querer a Sulli y a su futuro bebe… ahora a mí solo me queda seguir y esperar a mi persona especial.

- Sakura… —Shaoran la llamo por su nombre se veía realmente hermosa a la luz de la luna, tan frágil y delicada, tan inocente como un ángel

- Dime Shaoran…

- Nada, bueno creo que ya es momento de irnos a descansar fue una charla muy amena—dijo Shaoran

- Digo lo mismo

Mientras ambos jovenes se dirigían a la salida, el chico de cabello color chocolate no podía evitar sentir que su corazón quería salir de su pecho, estar cerca de ella era algo embriagante su adictivo aroma a cerezo, su riza cantarina la profundidad de sus ojos verdes ¿Cuánto más soportaría? tenía que decirle que la amaba que la necesitaba ¿pero cómo lo haría?

- Muchas gracias por recibirme Sakura

- No hay problema Shaoran sabes que siempre serás bienvenido

- Sakura… uno de estos días te voy a traer una canción que a mí me gusta mucho y que quiero que escuches.

- Está bien estaré esperando

- Que duermas bien

- Tu también adiós…

Shaoran comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa que estaba al frente de la casa de Sakura.

_- Sakura ¿cómo te puedo decir que no puedo vivir sin ti? –_pensaba el ambarino antes de ingresar a su casa.

**N. A. Y aquí tenemos el cap 15 dedicado a himeko tomoyo daidouji… gracias a todas por leer… jijiji no tengo mas que decir pq me tengo q ir a una reu… sorry ya en el prox cap mandare saluditos..**


	17. Capitulo 16

**CAPITULO 16**

**EL PRIMER REGALO**

- ¡MONSTRUO LEVANTATE!

- Hmmm… ¿que hora es? –una soñolienta Sakura se estiraba para agarrar su reloj despertador – ¡las 6am! Hermano es temprano aun porque me levantas

- ¡Sakura dejaron algo para ti! –esta vez fue Estefan quien hablo

- ¿Algo para mí? –Sakura salió de su cama corriendo evitando caerse en el intento –bajo las escaleras muy rápido y se dirigió a la cocina, sobre la mesa se encontraba un hermoso ramo de flores de cerezo en toda su hermosura – ¿Quién dejo eso?

- Ni idea… solo lo dejaron en la puerta con tu nombre y también con este sobre –Estefan le extendió un sobre de color rosa a la castaña –Sakura date prisa en alistarte hoy tenemos que ir temprano a la universidad

- Es cierto dentro de un momento bajo… gracias… ¿Mi hermano donde esta?

- Touya ya salió rumbo al restaurante hoy habrá otro evento ahí así que necesita organizar todo

- Ya veo… bajare dentro de un momento –Sakura subió a su cuarto más feliz de lo normal esa mañana sí que sería muy especial, el ramo de flores lo coloco en un florero que tenía en su cuarto, luego se sentó sobre su cama dispuesta a abrir el sobre.

Dentro del sobre había un usb, con un papel de color rosa que decía lo siguiente:

"_Para la única flor de cerezo que conozco, espero te guste el ramo de flores… te dije que te llevaría una canción en estos días pero no podre porque mis horarios estarán muy apretados en el usb esta la canción… espero sea de tu agrado_

_P.D. por favor el usb llevalo a mi salón en el receso… muy pronto te dire algo importante, gracias por todo…_

_Atte. Tu amigo Shaoran Li"_

Sakura encendió su portátil y conecto el usb dio clic en el único archivo que había y le subió todo el volumen era algo bueno tener parlantes para su laptop en ese momento, luego ingreso a la ducha mientras comenzaba a sonar una hermosa melodía, la canción era en inglés.

- Gracias mamá –susurro Sakura mientras entraba a la ducha y es que gracias a su madre Sakura había aprendido a hablar inglés, francés, italiano, portugués, y ahora estaba comenzando a estudiar chino.

_**SAVE ME ONCE AGAIN –THE RASMUS**_

_**Como una piedra me voy a hundir **_

_**Estoy demasiado lejos para ser encontrado**_

_**Sin un lugar para la tormenta**_

_**Todo el amor que encontré **_

_**No pudo dirigirme **_

_**Navego a la deriva completamente solo**_

_**No digas que este es el fin **_

_**Creo que me he perdido de nuevo **_

_**Gracias por tu paciencia **_

_**Por el tiempo que me diste **_

_**Creo que nunca comprendí **_

_**Que estabas tratando de salvarme**_

_**De librarme de la sombra**_

_**Que yacía en mi hombro**_

_**Por favor no digas que se acabó, se acabó, se acabó.**_

_**Confieso que era débil **_

_**Tenía mi corazón lleno de avaricia**_

_**Quería más de lo que necesitaba **_

_**Estoy parado sobre el borde **_

_**Con miedo al vacío **_

_**No me dejes **_

_**Te lo ruego mi amiga**_

_**Gracias por tu paciencia**_

_**Por el tiempo que me diste**_

_**Creo que nunca comprendí **_

_**Que estabas tratando de salvarme**_

_**De librarme de la sombra**_

_**Que yacía en mi hombro**_

_**Por favor no digas que se acabó, se acabó, se acabó.**_

_**No digas que este es el fin **_

_**Creo que me he perdido de nuevo**_

_**Estoy parado sobre el borde**_

_**No me dejes **_

_**Te lo ruego mi amiga**_

_**Sálvame una vez más**_

_**¿Me salvarías unan vez más?**_

_**¿Me salvarías unan vez más?**_

Sakura salió de la ducha realmente emocionada por la letra de la canción todo era perfecto los acordes, la melodía y la letra, tendría que agradecerle a Shaoran, para ese día escogió ponerse unos pantalones pitillo de color anaranjado, una blusa de color perla y unos zapato de tacón del mismo color.

- ¡SAKURA BAJA A DESAYUNAR! –el grito de Estefan hizo que se diera prisa

- ¡Ya bajo! –Sakura comenzaba a incomodarse con el cambio de carácter que hubo en Estefan y no era para menos ya que dos semanas anteriormente Mei Ling comenzó a recibir cartas y regalos de chicos de la universidad al igual que Sakura y Tomoyo.

- Tengo que hacer algo y no tengo mucho tiempo para planearlo –se decía así misma mientras bajaba las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, esa situación tenía que solucionarse cuanto antes sino de lo contrario ella terminaría utilizando píldoras para los nervios – ¡LO TENGO!

- ¿Qué tienes Sakura? –pregunto Estefan mientras colocaba sobre la mesa un plato con hotcakes y jugo de fresa.

- ¿Eh?... yo…nada son cosas de la universidad — trato de mentir sin éxito

- ¿Te tengo que hacer recordar que tú no sabes mentir? —le inquirió Estefan

- Está bien… era una idea para el cumpleaños de Shaoran que es en Julio —mintió Sakura de nuevo rogando porque esta vez Estefan no se diera cuenta

- Ya veo… aquí está tu desayuno, mientras tú vas comiendo yo voy a traer mis cosas y salir a la universidad.

- ¡Gracias por la comida!... está bien yo ya traje todo en el bolso.

Todo transcurrió de manera normal, como siempre se dirigieron a la universidad con sus ya acostumbrados acompañantes, estar entre amigos hacia que el día de estudio fuera más llevadero.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas y como ya era costumbre a cada paso que daban Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei Ling los del género masculino se volteaban a verlas, esto no caiga nada en gracia a Yunsu y Estefan que por más que las féminas no se dieran cuenta ellos estaban al tanto de cada movimiento de sus amigas. Mientras tanto Eriol veía toda esa escena con mucho humor realmente sus amigas sí que podían ser muy distraídas cuando conversaban entre ellas.

- Bueno nos vemos luego –se despidió Tomoyo mientras caminaba rumbo a su facultad.

- Nos vemos en el receso –esta vez fue Eriol quien se separó de su grupo de amigos

- Bueno será mejor ingresar al salón –dijo Sakura respirando hondo pues ya sabía lo que le esperaba al ingresar al salón.

Sakura se sentó en uno de los tantos sitios libres y como siempre Rika se le acerco con una gran bolsa y una caja.

- Sakura buenos días –saludaba Rika con una sonrisa

- Buenos días Rika, ¿otra vez lo mismo de siempre? —saludo Sakura sin poder ocultar su incomodidad

- Creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a la rutina hasta que consigas novio de nuevo —respondió Rika con mucha tranquilidad

- Entonces estaré así hasta que termine la carrera –bromeo Sakura olvidando la incomodidad.

- No digas eso Sakura mira que aquí hay para que escojas –dicho esto Rika le dejo la gran bolsa y la caja a su costado, como siempre en la bolsa estaban las cartas y en la caja los chocolates y demás obsequios.

- ¡Qué bueno que no haya nada para mí el día de hoy! –dijo aliviada Mei Ling mientras se sentaba al lado de la castaña

- Te equivocas Mei Ling –Chiharu se acercó a la morena con una bolsa y una caja al igual a como lo había hecho Rika con Sakura

- ¡¿QUÉ?! Chiharu te he dicho que no recibas nada… —Mei Ling no soportaba que le enviaran cartas y chocolates a menos que esa persona fuera cierto chico de ojos celestes no le molestaría en lo más mínimo.

- Pero no puedo hacer nada ya que cuando llegamos todo ya está en el salón…

- Esta situación sí que me estresa —dijo Mei Ling cruzándose de brazos.

- Buenos días jovenes –un hombre de aparentes 28 años de cabello castaño y ojos marrones se había ubicado al frente de la que sería su clase a partir de ese momento. Al mirar las miradas de consternación de los jovenes se decidió por explicar el asunto –el profesor Kumai ya no seguirá impartiendo esta clase y desde ahora yo seré el remplazo, mi nombre es Terada Yoshiyuki.

Después de que se repusieran de la sorpresa continuaron con la clase que se llevó sin ningún problema el profesor Terada había demostrado a sus jovenes alumnos que era muy capaz de dar esa clase y también tenía muchos conocimientos sobre otros cursos.

El timbre del receso sono y todos se prepararon para salir, Sakura saco de su bolso su celular y el usb de Shaoran, tendría que buscarlo en la facultad de medicina pero no tenía idea alguna sobre en qué lugar podría estar.

- ¿Sakura vienes con nosotros?

- No Estefan yo tengo otras cosas que hacer nos vemos en la salida –dicho esto Sakura comenzó a alejarse contaba con poco tiempo.

Sakura comenzó a caminar rumbo a la facultad de medicina que estaba a una distancia algo prolongada de la que era la faculta de psicología, cuando llego a la facultad como siempre pasaba cada vez que entraba a un lugar llamo la atención de todos los presente, pero con lo distraída que era en ningún momento se dio cuenta que era el centro de atención estaba más concentrada en tratar de encontrar a su amigo, sabía que la facultad de medicina era algo grande pero no tanto.

- ¿Sakura? –decía cierto chico de cabello plateado en un susurro, Yue no espero más y decidió acercarse a la castaña

Sakura no se había percatado que Yue la había visto y se acercaba a ella, antes de que se le pasara el tiempo decidió llamar a Shaoran, una… dos… tres timbradas.

_- ¿Sakura?_

- Hola Shaoran, sabes ya estoy en la entrada principal de tu facultad pero nose en que salón estas.

_- Mmm dejame ver… si yo te puedo ver desde donde estoy, no te muevas dentro de dos minutos estoy ahí…_

- Esta bien, entonces aquí te esperare –Sakura iba a cortar pero la voz de Shaoran le impido hacerlo

_- Sakura… ¿dónde están los demás?_

- En la cafetería… ¿porque?

_- Dime ¿estas con zapatos livianos?_

- No… hoy me puse zapatos de tacón

_- Ya veo… ¿pero crees que puedas correr con esos zapatos?_

- Shaoran ¿olvidas que mi madre es modelo profesional?... claro que puedo correr con estos zapatos.

_- Esta bien no te muevas estoy ahí dentro de un rato –Shaoran corto la comunicación en cuanto se percató que un chico se acercaba a su castaña amiga._

Yue estaba a solo dos pasos de tocar el hombro de Sakura cuando de pronto alguien menciono el nombre de su amada flor de cerezo.

- ¡SAKURA! –Shaoran venia corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían

- ¿Shaoran? –Sakura se puso a buscarlo con la mirada cuando lo encontró se sorprendió, parecía como si estuviera escapando de algo.

Cuando llego al lado de Sakura la agarro de la mano y comenzó a correr junto con ella, Shaoran había pensado que iba a ser necesario cargarla pero se había equivocado Sakura mantenía el mismo ritmo que él y es que había algo que el todavía no sabía. Sakura era muy buena en las actividades físicas por eso es que siempre estaba en forma para correr.

- ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto Sakura sin dejar de correr.

- Estamos escapando –respondió Shaoran

- Escapando… ¿de qué?

- De eso… —Shaoran señalo detrás de ellos Sakura no se había dado cuenta del gran grupo de chicas que los venia persiguiendo de igual manera que ellos corriendo. Sakura se llenó de pánico al ver aquella escena.

- ¡SHAORAN! ¡NO TE VAYAS! –gritaban todas la chicas que casi alcanzaban a la prófuga pareja.

- Que… que… ¿qué es eso? –Sakura ya estaba nerviosa

- Se hacen llamar mis admiradoras, pero yo las llamo acosadoras… por eso no salgo al receso y por esa misma razón nunca nos cruzamos en la universidad

- Ya veo… ¿y a donde estamos dirigiéndonos?

- A la cafetería –respondió sonriente –ahí estaremos con los demás no nos podrán encontrar.

- ¡KINOMOTO SUELTA A NUESTRO SHAORAN!

- ¿Saben quién soy? –para Sakura esa situación ya era más que rara

- SÍ, ¿Qué no lo sabes?

- ¿Saber qué?

- Te lo dire en la cafetería… mira esta haya, si nos esforzamos un poco más llegaremos con los demás.

- Esta bien…

Ambos chicos corrieron con más fuerza logrando obtener una buena distancia del grupo de acosadoras, cuando entraron a la cafetería se sentaron inmediatamente junto a sus amigos, Shaoran ahora tenía un círculo de amigos mucho más amplio que su prima y hermano. Dentro de ellos estaban Tomoyo, Eriol, Estefan, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Yukito y Sulli quien conoció un día mientras visitaba a Sakura.

- ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Eriol

- ¿Sakura te paso algo, estas muy agitada? –Tomoyo sonaba realmente preocupada

- ¿Shaoran que paso? –Mei Ling fue quien interrogo a su primo

- ¿Por qué parece que escapaban de algo? –pregunto Yunsu, aunque sospechaba que había pasado.

- Chicos… no paso… nada –respondía Sakura mientras respiraba agitadamente

- Son… las locas… acosadoras –respondió Shaoran a su hermano

- Ya veo… -todos miraron de manera interrogante a Yunsu

- Yunsu explicales por favor –pidió su hermano mayor –yo traeré algo de beber para Sakura y para mí.

- No te preocupes yo iré –se ofreció Tomoyo –al final igual me enterare de ese asunto –dicho esto se fue directo a traer algo para su mejor amiga y su nuevo amigo

- Lo que sucede es que desde que mi hermano entro a la facultad de medicina se convirtió en uno de los más populares, y mientras han pasado los años eso no ha cambiado en nada, hay un grupo en la facultad de medicina que han formado el "club de fans" de mi hermano…

- Son unas acosadoras –dijo Shaoran amargamente

- Si eso es cierto desde que ese grupo se formó, él no puede salir a ningún receso sin riesgo de que todo ese grupo de mujeres se le lance encima, y por eso es que ellos están así de agitados… como Sakura fue a buscar a Shaoran él tuvo que salir para recibirla pero al parecer fueron perseguidos por las acosadoras

Todos comenzaron a reír incluido Shaoran estar con ese grupo de chicos lo hacía sentirse relajado, Tomoyo regreso con los refrescos y se los entregó a los prófugos.

- Pero tenemos que solucionar eso –comento Eriol preocupado –de lo contrario no saldrás nunca hasta que te gradúes, y eso ya es algo grave.

- He hecho todo lo posible por desaparecer de la tabla de la popularidad o aunque sea disminuir un puesto… ¡algo! Pero nada siempre se mantiene ahí… ya no sé qué hacer…

- ¿De qué tabla hablas? –Tomoyo hablo representando a todos.

- ¿Que aún no lo saben? –Shaoran saco de uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca un papel dividido en cuatro –este es el último informe que expulso la tabla de popularidad

Sakura cogió el papel y lo extendió sobre la mesa, y lo que vieron hizo que a todos se les fuera el color del rostro, ahora comprendían muchas cosas.

En ese papel estaba los siguientes nombres:

**HOMBRES MÁS POPULARES DE CLAMP MUJERES MÁS POPULARES DE CLAMP**

**1. Li Shaoran 1. Kinomoto Sakura**

**2. Tsukishiro Yue 2. Daidouji Tomoyo**

**3. Hiraguizawa Eriol 3. Li Mei Ling**

**4. Li Yunsu 4. ****Mizuki Kaho **

**5. Smith Estefan 5. Pak Sulli**

- Ahora entiendo todo –murmuro Mei Ling

- Pero que tontería –murmuro Yunsu enojado

- Es por causa de esto que mis días en la universidad son un caos.

- Y al parecer no hemos hecho nada por menguar esta situación –dijo Tomoyo de manera pensativa

- ¿Por qué dices eso Tommy?

- Fácil mí querida Sakurita si te fijas en los nombres, somos nosotros mismos y ¿que hemos estado haciendo todos los recesos? –Sakura puso una cara de horror había entendido el mensaje de Tomoyo –pero viéndolo de alguna manera podemos usar esa tabla a nuestro favor.

- ¿Qué se te ocurre Tomoyo?

- Es algo muy fácil Shaoran, según esas tablas somos los más populares dentro de la universidad pero nosotros no lo sabíamos… así que ha llegado el momento de ejercer nuestro poder…

- Tomoyo siempre pensé que eras dulce y tierna pero ver ese lado tuyo da miedo…—dijo Shaoran mientras sentía que la piel se le ponía de gallina.

- Si lo sé, por eso piensa bien antes de meterte conmigo, Sakura o Eriol… bueno Shaoran deja de darme ideas

- Lo siento solo decía la verdad…—se excusó el ambarino.

- Bueno volviendo al punto lo que quieres decir Tomoyo, es que ejerzamos el poder que se nos ha concedido…

- Exacto Eriol —celebro la amatista.

- ¿Y cómo haremos eso? —pregunto Sakura confundida

- Dejalo todo en mis manos Sakura…

- Esta bien, pero ya es momento de ir a nuestros salones —dijo Yunsu

- Hoy saldremos temprano que les parece si hablamos por la tarde—repuso Tomoyo

- Si sería mucho mejor… —dijo Sakura

Mientras todos se retiraban Sakura aún se quedaba con Shaoran caminando lento y conversando sobre un asunto que a Sakura tenía preocupada.

- Shaoran necesito que me ayudes con Estefan y Mei Ling –soltó Sakura de pronto

- Está bien… ¿qué planeas hacer? —respondió Shaoran mientras se giraba a ver a la castaña y metía las manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

- Aun no lo sé pero ya se me ocurrirá algo… tengo que actuar rápido antes de volverme loca—dijo Sakura llevándose una mano a la cabeza

- No digas eso, no creo que sea fácil que te vuelvas loca… —dijo el ambarino con una amplia sonrisa para luego mirar al frente.

- ¡Shaoran!... —le recrimino Sakura haciendo un puchero, luego cambio su actitud y dulcemente le dijo— por cierto gracias por la canción aquí tienes tu usb—dicho esto Sakura le extendió el usb con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- No fue nada, es una de las tantas que me gustan… si deseas te puedo pasar algunas—dijo Shaoran recibiendo el usb pero con la mirada en frente no quería ver a Sakura a los ojos porque sabía que inmediatamente se sonrojaría.

- ¡Si, claro!—respondió Sakura feliz

- Bueno me voy a mi salón, nos vemos en la salida y suerte al regreso ojala que no te ataquen las acosadoras—dijo Sakura embromando al ambarino

- No te preocupes… soy de acero, no me atacaran—respondió Shaoran con una amplia sonrisa.

Ambos jovenes se despidieron entre risas mientras el ambarino pensaba – _Ya comenzó mi plan, conquistar a Sakura y todo está marchando a la perfección, Sakura esta canción y el ramo de flores fue solo un principio. —_Después se dio cuenta de algo – _¿Qué estará planeando hacer con Estefan y Mei Ling?_

**N. A. y aquí tenemos el cap 16 jijijiji wow ahora entendemos porque Estefan cambio tan drásticamente de carácter y cualquiera lo haría si se da cuenta que le están atrasando con la chica que le gusta, que parte les gusto mas de este cap por si no se nota mucho es mas SxS jijiji me encanta este Shaoran con lo de las flores y la canción, y que les parecer la tabla de popularidad ni kaho se salvo jejeje pero ya vendrá alguien a reemplazarla y alguien mas se sumara a la tabla de los varones… que les parece el grupo de ACOSADORAS? Jejeje aun no tengo presidenta quien quiere ser? Jajaja **

**Me gusto mucho este cap por lo divertido de las situaciones… ahora vienen las dudas ¿Qué esta planeando hacer Sakura? ¿Qué planea hacer Tomoyo con el poder? ¿Dónde esta Touya? ¿Dónde esta Sulli que no aparece en la universidad? ¿Cómo será el plan de Shaoran? Y etc… etc… etc… **

**PD. La canción es de the rasmus un grupo de rock, me encanta el vocalista que se llama laury y tmb tiene muy buenas canciones como solista, para los que no entendieron esta canción se la canta a su "amiga soledad" el ha perdido un amor y ahora solo la soledad le puede ayudar a mantenerse vivo y no perderse…la escogi porque esos eran los sentimientos de Shaoran antes de conocer a Sakura.**

**Gracias por leer…**

**Saludos ah!**

**Marianux… me encanto que te encante el cap anterior ^^ y espero que este tmb te guste… **


	18. Capitulo 17

**CAPITULO 17**

**UNA IDEA LOCA**

Sakura había pasado dos semanas enteras planeando todo con ayuda de Tomoyo, Eriol, Yunsu, Touya y Shaoran nada podía salir mal, ese día viernes todo saldría bien era necesario que saliera bien si no quería terminar mal de los nervios por los gritos de Estefan.

- ¡Ring Ring!

Una castaña extendía su brazo para apagar el despertador y meterlo debajo de sus cobijas.

- ¡RING RING!

- Creo que será mejor levantarme –mientras decía esto Sakura se estiraba en su cama antes de por fin levantarse y bañarse, ese día las clases solo serían hasta el receso ya que los profesores tenían una reunión.

- ¡SAKURA! –Estefan gritaba afuera de la habitación de la castaña

- ¿Sí? –la castaña trato de contestar calmada, realmente ella también se estaba comenzando a alterar conforme pasaban los días –pasa Estefan

El chico de ojos celestes entro, con un ramo de rosas blancas para ser más exactos 18 rosas blancas y en su otra mano tenía un sobre de color azul.

- Esto es para ti –dijo Estefan mientras se acercaba a Sakura y le entregaba el sobre

- Por favor coloca las rosas en ese florero que está libre

En la habitación de la castaña había una gran ventana que daba paso a un balcón, al costado de la ventana se veían hermosos floreros con un ramo de flores cada uno entre ellos había lirios, tulipanes, orquídeas, flores de cerezo todo por cortesía de Shaoran que cada mañana los dejaba en su puerta con sumo cuidado junto a un sobre con el nombre de la castaña.

- Sakura, tienes suficientes flores como para poner una florería –bromeo Estefan

- Si… lo sé, pero me gusta que estén ahí, me alegran cada mañana –respondía Sakura mientras salía de la cama y encendía su portátil—por cierto Estefan ¿que harás hoy por la tarde? –pregunto con sumo cuidado no quería echar a perder todos sus esfuerzos.

- Nada, no tengo planes ¿Por qué?

- Mmm… es que hoy vamos a necesitar ayuda en el restaurante de Touya y quisiera saber si tu podrías ayudarnos –para hacer más convincente su escusa le regalo una sonrisa inocente ¿Quién podría decirle que no?

- No hay problema… bueno date prisa te espero en el comedor

- Si… gracias

Sakura pensaba que por fin ese día podría hacer lo que tanto había deseado unir a Estefan y Mei Ling como una pareja formalmente, pero antes de pensar en algo más conecto el usb y como ya era de costumbre escucho la canción que Shaoran quería compartir con ella.

_- Cierto aun no le he agradecido por las flores y las canciones _–pensaba mientras se dirigía a la ducha y una melodía comenzaba a sonar.

_**LIKE THE BIRD –FT ISLAND**_

_**Los autos conducen a través de los espacios abiertos**_

_**Y la gente brillaba por la luz del sol que se ponía**_

_**Uh los autos conducen a través de la carretera**_

_**Esta calle en el corazón de la ciudad esta concurrida por los ocupados pasos**_

_**Entre los edificios densamente poblados, como árboles en un bosque**_

_**Las brillantes señales de neón**_

_**Quiero volar sobre esta ciudad hoy ¡Vamos!**_

_**Como cuando miro a las aves volando**_

_**Quiero seguirlas y volar con ellas**_

_**Con libertad por debajo del cielo azul**_

_**Quiero seguirlas**_

_**Quiero volar en el cielo hoy**_

_**Quiero tocar esas nubes**_

_**Uh ¡Sí! Quiero tocar las nubes**_

_**Porque ellas están debajo del cielo**_

_**Si tan solo la punta de mis dedos pudiera tocar el comienzo de las nubes**_

_**Incluso si y quiero dejar está cargada ciudad**_

_**No podré ir**_

_**Como cuando miro a las aves volando**_

_**Quiero seguirlas y volar con ellas**_

_**Con libertad por debajo del cielo azul**_

_**Quiero seguirlas**_

_**Quiero salir de esta frustrante rutina**_

_**Vamos afuera, afuera**_

_**Quiero salir de aquí ahora**_

_**Sobre el cielo, siento como si ahí hubiera algo para mi**_

_**Como las aves en el cielo, vamos a volar sobre el ¡Volemos alto!**_

_**Volar, extiendo tus alas, mira solo hacia el cielo**_

_**Si tú tienes el coraje, tú puedes hacerlo**_

_**Como cuando miro a las aves volando**_

_**Quiero seguirlas y volar con ellas**_

_**Con libertad por debajo del cielo azul**_

_**Quiero seguirlas**_

Sakura salió de la ducha, se sentó sobre su cama y se dispuso a leer la nota que había dentro del sobre

"_Hoy es el gran día, espero que todo lo planeado vaya bien no podré estar con ustedes pero ya le dije a Yunsu lo que debía hacer, así que mucha suerte… no olvides que nos vemos en el receso ya he descubierto otra forma de escabullirme de las acosadoras… date prisa no se te vaya a hacer tarde…_

_P. D. pronto te dire algo importante… gracias por todo_

_Atte. Tu amigo Shaoran Li"_

- Bueno creo que Shaoran tiene razón mejor me doy prisa –Sakura decidió por ese día ponerse un faldón de color negro que le llegaba a los talones, una blusa de color verde que se ceñía muy bien a su delgada figura y una sandalias negras.

Sakura le dejo a su mascota su comida, cogió su bolso y bajo al comedor donde veía a un Estefan un tanto preocupado y no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que había llevado hace unos días con sus amigos y su hermano.

**FLASHBACK SAKURA**

- Muy bien monstruo dime para que nos mandaste llamar –Touya había regresado temprano de su restaurante dejando a Yukito a cargo.

- Tomoyo… has tu magia –dijo Sakura dirigiéndole a su amiga una mirada de complicidad

- Cariño podrías dejar de molestar a mi mejor amiga por unos cuanto minutos –dicho esto Tomoyo le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su novio provocando en él un sonrojo inmediato.

- Gracias Tommy –Sakura se aguantaba las ganas de reír, Tomoyo había dejado bien en claro que quien tenía más poder era ella y no Touya como se creía

- Bueno Sakura dinos cuál es el asunto tan importante –pregunto Yunsu

- ¿Por qué no llamaste a Estefan y Mei Ling? –esta vez fue Eriol el que hablo, como él había estado últimamente ocupado en otras cosas no se había percatado del comportamiento de las personas que menciono

- Porque ellos son el motivo de nuestra reunión –explico Shaoran

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso mocoso? –Touya no soportaba a Shaoran y eso aumento cuando se dio cuenta de la manera en que veía a su hermanita

- El día de hoy no hace caso a tus ganas de molestarme –esto último provoco en el mayor de los Kinomoto que su cara se ponga roja pero esta vez de coraje –volviendo al tema estamos aquí por Estefan y Mei Ling creo que la mayoría de nosotros nos hemos dado cuenta de su comportamiento.

- Es cierto –comento Tomoyo pensativa –Estefan últimamente parece muy enojado y grita por cualquier cosa y Mei Ling cada vez parece más deprimida y sin ánimos.

- Por eso mismo es que los mande llamar, tenemos que hacer que esos dos de una vez estén juntos, conozco a Estefan lo suficiente como para decir que es muy tímido como para animarse a decirle algo a Mei Ling.

- Si y todo empeoro cuando Mei Ling comenzó a recibir las cartas –dijo Yunsu –ella me comento que si las aceptaba era porque esperaba encontrar una carta de Estefan.

- Ahora entiendo todo –dijo Eriol –eso es lo que pasaba ¿entonces qué haremos?

- Yo puedo dar una mesa en el restaurante –ciertamente el restaurante de Touya era muy prestigioso por las comidas y había que hacer las reservaciones con un día de anticipación. –Estefan es como un hermano para mí y por ese lado yo podría ayudar en algo.

- Entonces yo me encargare de la decoración –menciono Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos –claro también gravare ese mágico momento –la amatista ahora también grababa a Estefan ya que para ella Sakura y el eran lo más cercano a unos hermanos, además que era su pasatiempo favorito.

- Yo me hare cargo de la comida junto con Eriol –menciono la castaña mientras lo agarraba del brazo, gesto que no gusto para nada a Shaoran.

- Yo no podré estar ese día pero Yunsu me ayudara a convencer a Mei Ling

- Sí eso déjenlo en nuestras manos –mientras decía esto el rubio se frotaba las manos.

- Bueno, solo faltaría Estefan… -dijo Tomoyo

- Yo me encargo de él –dijo Sakura –yo lo convenceré de ir con cualquier excusa

- Pero… Sakura tú no sabes mentir –dijo Eriol que aun tenia a Sakura sosteniendo su brazo

- SÍ lo se… pero con lo distraído que esta no se dará cuenta

- Pero aún queda un detalle…

- ¿Cuál Eriol? –dijo girándose a verlo y encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos azules.

Para Eriol ver el rostro inocente y la expresión angelical de su amiga provoco que la quiera abrazar y proteger siempre, desde que tenía memoria la castaña había sido su amiga y siempre había estado con él en los momentos difíciles que no habían sido muchos pero siempre había estado a su lado.

Eriol no se resistió y la abrazo –Sakura por favor no me mires así –decía mientras todos se quedaban mirándolos. –haces que comience a desear no ser tu amigo –continuo sin ninguna vergüenza, pero al decir eso provoco un retorcijón de celos en los hermanos Li, pero solo una amatista, una castaña y el chico de ojos azules sabían que eso no era posible ya que Eriol amaba a alguien más.

- Eriol… -Sakura correspondió al abrazo.

- Lo que quería decir era que faltaba el detalle de la ropa, como haremos para que no se den cuenta porque obviamente será una cena romántica ¿no es así Touya? –mientras Eriol decía lo que le generaba duda deshizo su abrazo de su amiga y se giró a ver al hermano de la misma con una amplia sonrisa

- Cierto Eriol, será una cena romántica –dijo Touya dándole una sonrisa igual de misteriosa.

- Yo le regalare el vestido a Mei Ling –comento Shaoran con un tono de voz forzado, quería retorcerle el cuello a Hiraguizawa.

- Entonces yo le regalare el terno a Estefan –dijo Eriol

- Entonces ya está todo listo… Eriol yo te estaré llamando para ir de compras mañana por la tarde.

- Claro de paso que me ayudas a escoger el terno de Estefan.

- Bueno, gracias por todo chicos nos estamos comunicando.

Uno a uno se retirando los presentes excepto Tomoyo que se quedó un rato más con su novio, Sakura se retiró con Eriol a su habitación para ultimar detalles.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

- Sí todo saldrá muy bien

- ¡Sakura se hace tarde!

- ¡Hay… cierto! –Sakura bajo corriendo, desayuno en menos de 5 minutos y salió corriendo con Estefan.

**EN LA UNIVERSIDAD CLAMP – RECESO **

- Bueno entonces hoy nos encontramos en el restaurante de Touya –decía la castaña.

- Ya estoy aquí…

- Hola, Shaoran –Sakura le dedico una hermosa sonrisa

- Hola, Shaoran –saludaron los demás

- Hola chicos

- ¿Ya está todo listo?

- Sí, Estefan y Mei Ling se quedaron con Rika y Chiharu… ellas saben lo que se va a hacer hoy y por eso buscaron alguna excusa para que no estén aquí con nosotros

- Entonces manos a la obra –dijo por ultimo Eriol

Como ya se había comunicado después del receso todos regresaron a sus aulas solo para escuchar algunos comunicados de los profesores y se retiraron, el grupo de amigos se encontró en la salida como siempre conversaban de cosas triviales y como no tenían nada que hacer se fueron directo al restaurante de Touya a ordenar todo para la cena.

- Muy bien ya llegaron –hablo Yukito que también estaba al tanto –Estefan y Mei Ling me van a ayudar a mi ¿Esta bien?

- Sí –respondieron ambos jovenes

- Bueno al resto de chicos Touya los está esperando en la terraza, ahí les explicara que harán –Yukito se retiró seguido de Estefan y Mei Ling

- Muy bien comencemos –dijo Sakura emocionada

Subieron a la terraza y como Touya había prometido había reservado un lugar privado para la cena. Tomoyo coloco la decoración que consistía en un mantel de color rojo con bordes dorados, en medio de la mesa había un hermoso candelabro con velas rojas y un adorno de flores.

Sakura y Eriol pusieron manos a la obra en la cocina, Sakura se encargaría de preparar el postre y Eriol el resto de platos.

Yunsu le había entregado a Yukito el vestido y el terno de Estefan, el resto lo dejaba en manos del chico de cabellera gris. Tomoyo no dejo pasar la oportunidad y coloco una video grabadora pequeña en un lugar estratégico. Las horas pasaron y ya era momento de que los chicos se cambiaran.

- Bueno Estefan necesito que te pruebes este traje –dijo mientras le entregaba a Estefan una caja de color negro con moño rojo y una caja más pequeña. –todo está en la caja no te preocupes.

- Mei Ling tu tendrás que probarte este vestido –dijo mientras le entregaba a ella una caja de color rojo con moño verde y otra caja pequeña.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? –pregunto Mei Ling desconfiada

- Porque serán los rostros del restaurante, los escogimos a ustedes por recomendación de Sakura cuando estén listos, Touya vendrá por Estefan para llevarlo al lugar donde le tomaran las fotografías y Tomoyo vendrá por ti Mei Ling.

Yukito sabía que eso pasaría y por eso se preparó para dar una explicación que pareciera creíble y lo había logrado ambos jovenes se dirigieron a donde Yukito les había dicho que se podían cambiar.

- ¿Ya están listos? –pregunto Tomoyo mientras ingresaba al lugar donde quedaban los casilleros.

- Dentro de un momento salen… ¿Dónde está Touya?

- Aquí estoy –Touya había llegado segundos después de su novia, se acercó y rodeo a Tomoyo con un brazo.

Tuvieron que esperar unos cuantos minutos antes de que saliera primero Estefan, el traje era de color azul verdoso y zapatos de color negro que resaltaban sus hermosos ojos celestes, parecía un dios griego.

- Bueno Estefan, sígueme –ordeno Touya para llevarlo al lugar donde sería la cena.

Luego de que Estefan saliera detrás de Touya, la puerta de donde Mei Ling había ingresado a cambiarse se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa chica con un vestido sin tirantes de color azul marino que le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla y zapatos plateados.

- ¡Mei Ling, estas hermosa!

- Muchas gracias Tomoyo –decía Mei Ling con un leve sonrojo.

- Bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa vamos sígueme –Tomoyo comenzó a caminar rumbo a donde estaba todo listo para la cena de sus amigos.

Touya quien había llegado minutos antes dejo a Estefan esperando a los supuesto fotógrafos, como se encontraba en la terraza se dedicó a ver el hermoso paisaje, estaba tan concentrado que no se percató del momento que llego Tomoyo seguida de Mei Ling.

- Aquí es… espera aquí Mei Ling –Tomoyo le dio un empujón y cerró la puerta. No olviden que era un lugar privado.

- ¿Qué es lo pasa aquí? –Estefan se volteó por el repentino estrepito de la puerta quedando anonadado con la hermosura de la dueña de su corazón.

- ¿Estefan? –pregunto Mei Ling con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Mei Ling? –pregunto el chico de ojos celestes después de recuperar la compostura.

**N. A. Y llego la cena! Jeje esta pareja me encanta pq Estefan es tan despistado y tranquilo y Mei Ling tan alocada y dominante jeje, por otro lado esta Shaoran quien al parecer si va en serio con todo esto de conquistar a Sakura que lindo que le regale flores cada día a Sakura!... que pasara con Eriol? Ha estado actuando raro no es así? Y como es eso q podría llegar a desear no ser amigo de Sakura? Mmm pero ya dijo q no! Jejeje y Shaoran q se retuerce de celos… hay algo q se me estaba pasando la mirada de complicidad entre Touya y Eriol q se traerán en manos este par? Y tmb q quedo claro q quien maneja el poder es Tommy!**

**P.D. la canción se llama "like the birds" de FT ISLAND unos coreanitos! Bien guapos jejeje escuchenla y las demás canciones tmb son muy buenas… gracias por leer**


	19. Capitulo 18

**CAPITULO 18**

**UNA NUEVA UNIÓN **

Ambos jovenes se escrutaron con la mirada fijándose en cada detalle, no sabían de qué se trataba todo eso pero sea quien sea el culpable se las cobrarían en algún momento, de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Yukito quien se asomaba con un carrito de camarero con varias bandejas encima.

- ¿Por qué no se sientan? –pregunto Yukito

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí Yukito? –pregunto Estefan

- Todas las respuestas a tus dudas están en este sobre –Yukito le extendió un sobre de color azul. – ¿qué les parece si toman asiento?

Estefan recibió el sobre mientras lo habría recién comenzaba a comprender que estaba pasando, pero cuando leyó el contenido de ese misterioso sobre recién lo entendió todo completamente.

"_**Estefan este es un regalo de parte de nosotros (Eriol, Tomoyo, Touya, Shaoran, Yunsu y yo) por favor disfruta de la cena y la comida… y animate a decirle a Mei Ling lo que sientes, esta cena fue especialmente preparada con ese objetivo… aprovecha la oportunidad antes de que cualquiera de sus admiradores se te adelante.**_

_**Esperamos te guste…**_

_**Atte. Sakura"**_

- _Muchas gracias Sakura_ –pensaba Estefan, estaría en deuda con la castaña eternamente –creo que Yukito tiene razón, tomemos asiento Mei Ling –dicho esto se acercó a la peli negra sostuvo su mano con delicadez y la guio hasta la mesa separando la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse.

Mientras tanto Yukito no había perdido el tiempo y había dejado todo listo para que la pareja disfrute del mayor tiempo a solas.

- Bueno chicos disfruten de su cena –dicho esto Yukito salió por el mismo lugar por donde entro.

- ¿Estefan me puedes decir que está pasando? –la china estaba comenzando a alterarse.

- Te lo explicare después, ¿qué te parece si disfrutamos de la maravillosa cena? –Estefan le dedico una de sus sonrisas especiales, de esas que dejan a cualquier chica atontada.

- Está bien –dijo Mei Ling correspondiendo a la sonrisa

Los minutos pasaron hasta que se convirtió en una hora, en esa hora la habían pasado muy bien disfrutaban de cada minuto juntos era un tesoro para ellos no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar en privado y esa cena era como un regalo del cielo.

- Mei Ling… tengo que decirte algo –dijo Estefan dando un sorbo a su copa de vino

- ¿Qué es Estefan? –pregunto Mei Ling mientras ponía los codos sobre la mesa y ponía su cabeza entre sus manos.

- Bueno… no quiero sonar atrevido –el ver a Mei Ling así le ponía muy nervioso, si había tenido novias antes pero Mei Ling era diferente. –sé que nos conocemos poco tiempo, pero…

- ¿Pero? –Mei Ling no era una persona muy paciente.

Estefan se puso de pie se acercó hasta donde estaba Mei Ling congio con delicadeza una de sus manos, la hizo ponerse de pie y se dirigió con ella a ver el hermoso paisaje que se extendía fuera de la ventana.

Estefan tomo una bocanada de aire para tratar de quitarse los nervios, lo siguiente que iba a decir era muy arriesgado pero prefería afrontar un rechazo a no haberle confesado nunca sus sentimientos a la peli negra.

Hizo que Mei Ling se girara para poder verla directamente a los ojos –Mei Ling tú me gustas mucho…

- Estefan…

- Shhh –Estefan coloco uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella –aún no he terminado… Mei tú me gustas como nunca en mi vida me había gustado una chica, estas semanas han sido un martirio para mi pues con cada carta y cada regalo que recibías era como una espada atravesando mi corazón. –Estefan acerco su rostro un poco más al de la peli negra.

- Por eso Mei Ling quiero decirte… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Yo… ¡Sí! Estefan si quiero ser tu novia –Mei Ling abrazo a Estefan quien no dudo en rodearla por la cintura.

- Muchas gracias… —dicho esto Estefan se separó un poco para probar el dulce néctar de aquellos labios rojos que tanto anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¡Que tiernos!

Ambos jovenes se giraron a ver quién había dado ese grito emoción y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ¿porque no fueron más precavidos?

- ¡TOMOYO! –gritaron los ahora novios y es que la amatista estaba con un cámara fotográfica en las manos.

- Misión cumplida, no se preocupen chicos continúen yo me retiro –dicho esto Tomoyo cerró la puerta.

Todos los que habían ayudado en la cena ahora se encontraban sentados en la sala de la casa Daidouji incluyendo la pareja recién formada.

- Bueno yo me voy antes tengo que hacer algunas cosas nos vemos mañana chicos

- Que descanses Sakura –se despidieron todos.

Sakura llego a su casa, ella también tenía sus propios demonios mentales que la estaban atormentando, y había solucionado el tema de Estefan eso quería decir uno menos, ahora el siguiente tenia igual que el anterior nombre propio y era nada más y nada menos que Shaoran Li.

Sakura se cambió y se sentó en su cama con su portátil en manos buscaba un archivo con desesperación y lo tenía que tener listo para el días siguiente, Kero se colocó a su costado llamando su atención.

- Kero… ¿Cómo has estado pequeño glotón? –al ver a su mascota recordó a la persona que le había hecho tan lindo regalo –Yue… —pero ese nombre se vio reemplazado en sus pensamientos por otro – ¿Qué será ese algo importante que me querrá decir Shaoran? –Siguió cliqueando hasta que encontró lo que buscaba – Lo tengo, ahora si es momento de dormir.

Mientras la castaña dormía plácidamente en otro lugar alguien miraba unas fotos en su celular mientras una pregunta se formulaba en su cabeza ¿Cómo haría para decirle que sea su novia?

- Sakura… que es lo que me has hecho, ahora ya no puedo vivir sin ti –Shaoran se encontraba en un taxi rumbo a su casa mirando las fotos que tenia de Sakura en diferentes situaciones pero siempre sonriente.

Shaoran llego a su casa se dirigió a su habitación y de pronto su hermano se materializo en su puerta.

- Shaoran…

El ambarino dio un salto del susto – ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso Yunsu?!

- Lo siento, pero necesito hablar contigo.

- Adelante siéntate en la cama pero cierra la puerta cuando entres

Yunsu entro y cerró la puerta como había ordenado su hermano mayor –Shaoran yo necesito que me respondas algo y necesito que seas sincero.

Shaoran se sentó al costado de su hermano –adelante Yunsu que es lo que necesitas saber.

- Shaoran… ¿tú sientes algo por Sakura?

Esta pregunta no se la esperaba ¿acaso era tan obvio? – ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque te conozco y sé que tu no eras así desde hace mucho tiempo, te he estado observando desde la boda de Tsukishiro y has estado muy cerca de ella durante todo este tiempo, pero eso no contesta mi pregunta.

- Esta bien Yunsu creo que tu mereces saber la verdad… si siento algo por Sakura

- Entonces Shaoran… yo ya no intentare nada con ella –dijo Yunsu aguantando sus ganas de llorar.

- ¿Qué dices Yunsu?

- Shaoran yo conocí desde muy antes a Sakura y bueno ya sabes cómo es ella… es difícil no enamorase de lo ángel que es.

- Sí tienes razón, ¿pero Yunsu tu sientes algo por ella? –pregunto Shaoran

- Si hermano siento algo por ella, pero ella no me corresponde…

- ¿Se lo dijiste?

- No, no le he dicho lo que siento por ella pero la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no siente algo por más que simple amistad

- Yunsu… -Shaoran no pudo evitarlo y abrazo a su hermano hace mucho tiempo que no hablaban de esa manera pero él sabía que su hermano menor era alguien diferente a él, siempre tierno y considerado con los demás, esperaba que pronto encontrara a su persona especial. –no te preocupes pronto llegara la chica para ti –lentamente se separó de su hermano.

- Gracias hermano, bueno mejor me voy a descansar… que descanses

- Hasta mañana Yunsu.

- Hermano –Yunsu llamo la atención de su hermano antes de salir rumbo a su habitación –si le haces daño a Sakura, yo mismo me encargare de cobrarte cada lagrima, así que cuidala mucho… hasta mañana –dicho esto Yunsu cerró la puerta de su hermano

- Gracias hermano… lo tendré en cuenta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la casa Hiraguizawa un joven de cabellera azul se alistaba para ir a la universidad, ese día se pondría un traje de color carbón con una camisa de color gris.

- Eriol, tienes una llamada –decía una voz femenina fuera de su cuarto

- Adelante madre –dicho esto una hermosa de mujer de cabello rubio, ojos negros y piel blanca se asomaba a la puerta de su hijo. – ¿Quién es?

- Nakuru… me dijo que era una emergencia –mientras le entregaba el aparato telefónico se iba retirando no sin antes decir –el día de hoy estas muy guapo.

- Gracias madre –Eriol le dedico a su madre una sonrisa coqueta, acerco el teléfono a su oreja – Nakuru ¿Qué paso?

_- ¡ERIOL!... pues no pasa nada, esa es la emergencia no tengo nada que hacer. _

- Nakuru cuantas veces te tengo que decir que llames a mi celular, si llamas diciendo que es una emergencia haces asustar a mis padres.

_- Pero es que ese es el chiste no, hacerlos asustar —_dijo Nakuru soltando una risa.

- No sé qué hago teniendo una prima como tú –ciertamente Nakuru tenía 25 años el cabello color chocolate y ojos marrones, su carácter era muy alocado y siempre tenía muchos pretendientes.

_- Bueno, pero así me quieres…_

- Lamentablemente…

_- Hey, si sigues diciendo eso me desanimare de ir a Tomoeda._ —dijo Nakuru en tono enojado.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Vendrás a Tomoeda? ¿Para qué? –Eriol no era de los chicos que perdían los papeles pero Nakuru ya lo había visitado una vez y si bien no se equivocaba, todo el tiempo había estado persiguiendo a Touya.

_- Si iré a Tomoeda y estaré una larga temporada, tal vez me quede a vivir ahí aun no lo decido… además que quiero ver a mi querido Touya._

- Nakuru, ¿no tienes una discoteca haya en Inglaterra como manejarías ese negocio? Y sobre Touya…

_- Fácil, lo vendo o lo traslado a Tomoeda_ –Nakuru tenía muchas profesiones entre ellas DJ, modelo profesional, bailarina de ballet, pero principalmente era Administradora de los negocios de sus padres. _– ¿qué pasa con Touya?_

- Bueno, él tiene novia –Eriol alejo el teléfono de su oreja si aun quería tener tímpanos.

_- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡COMO QUE TIENE NOVIA!_

- Si Nakuru, esta con ella cerca de un mes…

_- ¿Quién es?_ –Nakuru al parecer había recobrado la calma.

- Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿la recuerdas?

_- Ya veo… con que la chiquilla Daidouji logro conquistar al terco de Touya… _

- Nakuru te advierto, ni se te ocurra hacer nada o yo mismo me encargare de que nunca más vuelvas a Tomoeda.

_- No te preocupes primito… bueno ya me tengo que ir, chau._

Al otro lado del mundo para ser exactos en Inglaterra en una gran mansión una chica colgaba el teléfono mientras una sonrisa siniestra se formaba en su hermoso rostro.

- Parece que tendré que ir a Tomoeda a divertirme un rato, veamos si Touya será capaz de retener a la chica Daidouji por mucho tiempo… muy pronto te volveré a ver mi querido Touya —luego de esto se alejó del lugar con la misma sonrisa aun en su rostro.

**N. A. La declaración de Estefan fue mucho mas rápida pero no por eso menos romántica al parecer Sakura cuando se propone algo lo logra de verdad, que es lo que habrá estado buscando la castaña en su portátil?, de donde saco Shaoran esas fotos?... que tramara Nakuru? Esa chica si que es de temer (lo digo pq mi mente maquiavélica la ha hecho asi)… me gusto mas la parte de la conversación de los hermanos Li, Yunsu realmente es alguien muy maduro y generoso… cualquiera no le deja el camino libre a su hermano para que este con la chica que le gusta!... ahora cuando se animara Shaoran a declararse a Sakura? Lo hara? **


	20. Capitulo 19

*** No estoy acostumbrada a escribir al principio pero este cap esta dedicado a MARIANUX… mi fiel seguidora ^^ y también a HIMEKO TOMOYO DAIDOUJI que espero que ya no me abandone… disfrútenlo chicas…**

**CAPITULO 19**

**EL PLAN DEL AÑO**

- Que hermoso día será hoy… -una castaña se sentaba sobre su cama, cuando un sonido llamo su atención, y al darse cuenta de quién era el mensaje que llego a su celular su rostro se ilumino con una hermosa sonrisa—un mensaje de Shaoran

"_Buenos días, ¿quieres ir a almorzar fuera? Hoy tengo la tarde libre, te llamo dentro de unos minutos para oír tu respuesta."_

Sakura cerró el mensaje y exactamente después de 3 minutos su celular comenzó a sonar.

_- ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?_

- Encantada, ¿pero a dónde iremos?

_- Yo me encargo de eso, paso por ti a las 11am ¿está bien?_

- Sí, nos vemos a esa hora

_- Bien, hasta entonces_

Sakura corto la llamada se dirigió a la cocina, ese día se sentía con ganas de preparar el desayuno, su hermano aún no había salido a trabajar ya que los sábados normalmente abría más tarde su restaurante. De esa manera aprovecho que aun nadie se levantaba, se puso su delantal y comenzó a preparar unos hotcakes con jugo de fresa.

- Hmmm ¿Qué huele tan bien? —pregunto Estefan mientras ingresaba a la cocina

- El desayuno de hoy… —respondió Sakura con una amplia sonrisa.

- Sakura, sabes que yo preparo los desayunos en casa –decía Estefan haciendo un puchero que le daba a su rostro una imagen tierna.

- Lo siento Estefan pero hoy me levante con ánimos, de hacerlo…

- Mmm ya veo, y tal vez esos ánimos se deban a que alguien muy especial te llamo… o tal vez fue un mensaje —dijo Estefan entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Estefan que dices! –Sakura estaba roja como un tomate, pues cuando había dicho eso se le vino el nombre de Shaoran a la cabeza.

- Pero parece que si recibiste un llamada… ¿o fue un mensaje?

- ¡ESTEFAN! Ahora veras… —Sakura comenzó a perseguirlo a lo largo de toda la casa cuando llegaron al jardín gracias a su gran agilidad logro alcanzarlo y provoco que callera sobre el césped, la castaña sin esperar lo ataco con cosquillas por doquier.

- Basta… basta… Piedad por favor –cada vez que a Estefan le hacían cosquillas se rendía rápidamente.

- Esta bien… yo también me canse –Sakura se sentaba a un costado de el

- Pero Sakura, ahora si hablando en serio… alguien te alegro el día ¿verdad?

- Pues… sí, no lo veía de esa forma pero si me alegro el día —dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa

- Entonces hay alguien que te gusta… —dijo Estefan de manera pensativa.

- ¿Gustarme? –Sakura nunca se había detenido a pensar que le pudiera gustar Shaoran, sí él era muy guapo y prueba de eso estaba el grupo de acosadoras pero nunca se había sentido atraída a el de alguna forma ¿o sí?–no lo creo o bueno no lo sé.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Sakura Kinomoto, eso es el colmo! —dijo Estefan levantando los brazos.

- Es que no se… aún no he sentido ganas de estar siempre junto a esa persona, o ese tipo de cosas. —dijo Sakura inocentemente.

- ¿Pero si te has sentido feliz al estar a su lado?

- Sí

- ¿Te alegra cada vez que te envía un sms o te llama? ¿o cuando estas junto a esa persona?

- Sí

- Y ahora la última pregunta ¿Siempre piensas en esa persona?

Sakura se demoró mucho más en contestar esa pregunta estaba analizando en quien pensaba siempre comúnmente era Yue pero inmediatamente era Shaoran quien ocupaba el lugar del chico de cabello gris en sus pensamientos –Sí

- Entonces si te gusta esa persona —dictamino Estefan

- ¿Estás seguro? —pregunto Sakura ladeando la cabeza

- Absolutamente… pero por ahora es solo un gusto, cuando sientas celos se podría decir que lo quieres.

- Pero si ya siento que lo quiero Estefan ¿a qué te refieres? —la castaña cada vez se sentía más confundida.

- Los sentimientos que tú tienes ahora hacia esa persona es de un amor amical o filial, pero cuando sientas celos o tengas ganas de que simplemente te mire a ti, podremos decir que estas enamorada. —explico Estefan al ver la cara de confusión de su "hermana".

- Ya veo… gracias Estefan —le sonrió Sakura — ahora tengo todo claro.

- Bueno eso te costara un postre —dijo Estefan correspondiendo a la sonrisa

- Esta bien, pero antes tendrás que ganarme en llegar a la cocina –dicho esto Sakura se paró de un brinco y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa.

- ¡Eso es trampa! –Estefan se levantó en cuando observo que la castaña había tomado la delantera.

Las horas pasaron Sakura y Estefan estaban haciendo las tareas juntas cuando la alarma en el celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar, eran las .

- Que bueno que ya hayamos terminado todo —decía una castaña mientras se levantaba de su lugar y alzaba los brazos.

- Si, ahora ya estoy mucho más acomodado a todos los cursos—dijo Estefan

- Que bien Estefan, bueno yo voy a almorzar fuera—mientras decía esto Sakura comenzaba a reunir sus cuadernos.

- Yo iré a casa de Tomoyo —dijo Estefan haciendo lo mismo que Sakura.

- ¿Porque?

- Nose exactamente, me dijo que Mei Ling, Eriol y Yunsu estarían ahí

- Bueno entonces nos vemos en la confirma.

- Está bien, disfruta tu almuerzo

- Gracias.

Sakura se dirigió a su habitación se ducho, y ahora comenzaba el gran dilema para toda chica cuando salía con alguien que le gustaba, porque ahora estaba segura de eso Shaoran le gustaba y quería verse bien para él.

Comenzó a vaciar todo su guardarropa, parecía que no encontraría algo apropiado nunca y los minutos iban pasando. El montón de ropa en su cama cada vez aumentaba un poco más y la ropa en el closet cada vez era menos.

- ¡Lo tengo! –entre sus manos sostenía un pantalón pitillo rasgado –ahora falta la blusa –siguió buscando –esto está bien –decía mientras sacaba una blusa que se trataba de un polo de tiras que se entallaba a su cuerpo y otro que era transparente como el tul pero con mangas las dos piezas eran de color pardo –ahora los zapatos –cerro su closet y abrió otra puerta donde se encontraban ordenados meticulosamente una cantidad increíble de zapatos –estos están bien –cogió unos zapatos de tacón color negro con un moño en la punta.

Sakura se cambió tan rápido como pudo, cuando ya estuvo lista conecto su celular a su portátil esta era su oportunidad de darle las gracia a Shaoran.

Sono el timbre de la casa, la castaña desconecto su celular y apago su portátil, cogió su bolso y como abrigo escogió una gabardina de color negro y bajo corriendo las escaleras – un momento –grito antes de llegar a la puerta.

- Hola Shaoran –saludo, el ambarino llevaba uno pantalones negros, una camisa de color verde y unas zapatillas negras.

- Hola Sakura –Shaoran estaba hipnotizado –estas muy linda.

- Gracias –Sakura se sonrojo al instante.

- _Que hermosa se ve con ese sonrojo _–pensaba Shaoran con una sonrisa en el rostro – ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí

Ambos jovenes salieron rumbo a lo que sería un almuerzo especial, Sakura subió al auto de Shaoran que era un BMW negro, el ambarino le abrió la puerta a Sakura y luego se sentó en el asiento del chofer.

- ¿A dónde iremos? –pregunto Sakura mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad

- A donde el destino nos lleve –respondió Shaoran

- ¿Eh?

- Bromeaba, iremos a un restaurante de comida mexicana, ¿Qué te parece?

- Bueno… nunca he probado una comida occidental.

- Estoy seguro que te gustara o tienes otro lugar en mente.

- Podríamos ir después a una heladería

- Sí, esa es una muy buena opción… entonces vámonos.

Shaoran arranco su auto al salir a la calle principal se adentró por las calles de Tomoeda hasta llegar a un lugar muy llamativo que estaba a dos negocios del acuario de Tomoeda.

- Ya llegamos –decía Shaoran mientras se bajaba y corría a abrir la puerta de Sakura.

- Parece muy bonito

- Sí, hay que pasar

- Sí

Ambos jovenes pasaron, cuando lo hicieron a la entrada le dio su nombre a un joven que después los guio a una mesa para dos, mientras caminaban rumbo a su mesa se dio cuenta de cómo Sakura llamaba la atención de todo el género masculino algo que hizo que se enoje. Cuando por fin llegaron a su mesa, decidió no darle importancia ese día estaba con Sakura y solo le importaba pasarla bien.

- Shaoran…

- ¿Sí? –la voz de Sakura lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

- Quiero que escuches algo –dicho esto le extendió su celular –es una canción, es una manera de darte las gracias por las flores y por todas las canciones que has compartido conmigo.

- Sakura no era necesario que hicieras eso.

- No digas eso, cada canción era una parte de ti… y esa canción también es una pequeña parte de mí que quiero compartir contigo… es muy especial para mí y quiero que tú la escuches.

Shaoran presiono el botón para que comenzara a reproducirse la canción que decía Sakura, no podía decirle que no a esos hermosos ojos verdes. Cuando la canción comenzó a sonar se dedicó a escucharla

_**TRUE COLORS**_

_**Tú, con los ojos tristes no te desalientes**_

_**Oh, me doy cuenta es difícil tomar valor**_

_**En un mundo lleno de gente puedes perder la visión de todo**_

_**Y la oscuridad dentro de ti puede hacerte sentir tan pequeño**_

_**Pero yo veo tus colores verdaderos brillando completamente**_

_**Yo veo tus colores verdaderos y es por eso que te amo**_

_**Así que no temas de mostrarles tus colores verdaderos**_

_**Los colores verdaderos son hermosos como un arcoíris**_

_**Entonces enseñame una sonrisa**_

_**No seas infeliz, no puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que te vi reír**_

_**Si este mundo te vuelve loco**_

_**Y has estado tomando todo lo que puedes soportar**_

_**Llamame, porque tú sabes que allí estaré.**_

_**Y yo veo tus colores verdaderos brillando completamente**_

_**Yo veo tus colores verdaderos y es por eso que te amo**_

_**Así que no temas de mostrarles**_

_**Tus colores verdaderos**_

_**Los colores verdaderos son hermosos como un arcoíris**_

_**No puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que te vi reír**_

_**Si este mundo te vuelve loco**_

_**Y has estado tomando todo lo que puedes soportar**_

_**Llamame, porque tú sabes que allí estaré.**_

_**Y yo veo tus colores verdaderos brillando completamente**_

_**Yo veo tus colores verdaderos y es por eso que te amo**_

_**Así que no temas de mostrarles**_

_**Tus colores verdaderos**_

_**Los colores verdaderos**_

_**Y yo veo tus colores verdaderos brillando completamente**_

_**Yo veo tus colores verdaderos y es por eso que te amo**_

_**Así que no temas de mostrarles**_

_**Tus colores verdaderos**_

_**Los colores verdaderos**_

_**Colores verdaderos son hermosos como un arcoíris**_

- Sakura esta canción… es hermosa

- Sí, es el regalo que me dio mi padre cuando cumplí 15 años… es una canción occidental pero la letra me gustó mucho.

- Que buen regalo… muchas gracias por compartirla conmigo.

Después de intercambiar más detalles de su vida, llego lo que habían ordenado. Shaoran se dedicó a observar mayormente a Sakura quería grabar cada detalle, cada gesto, cada sonido de su voz.

- Sakura…

- ¿Si Shaoran?

- No nada… _Aun no es el momento adecuado. —_pensó para sí mismo.

Después de un prolongado silencio por parte de los dos volvieron a retomar su conversación, el ambiente que había alrededor de ellos era algo mágico, se podía sentir un millón de emociones pero al parecer a ninguno de los dos jovenes les interesaba prestar atención alrededor pues estaban concentrados en gravar cada detalle el uno del otro.

Mientras tanto en la casa Daidouji sin que Sakura y Shaoran se lo imaginaran se comenzaba con la planificación de lo que sería la declaración del año. Tomoyo se había tomado la molestia de llamar a todos los conocidos que tenía, y había un gran número de jovenes que se preguntaban cuál era el asunto del que quería hablar la heredera de las empresas Daidouji.

- Bueno veo que están todos aquí –decía la amatista mientras ingresaba a un amplio salón.

Entre las personas que la amatista mando llamar estaban Eriol, Yunsu, Mei Ling, Estefan, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Yukito y Sulli a quien se le notaba mucho su embarazo.

- Si Tommy ¿ahora nos puedes decir para que nos mandaste llamar? —pregunto Eriol con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, creo que lo tendré que decir sin rodeos.

- Tomoyo, por favor me estas volviendo loca con tanto misterio —dijo Mei Ling

- Está bien, se trata de Sakura y Shaoran

- ¡ ¿QUE?! –gritaron todos

**N. A. jejeje dije que seria una tarde especial jejeje y si que lo fue =)… ahora que lindooo Shaoran tan tierno y caballero y Sakura jeje que por fin se da cuenta de sus sentimientos con la ayuda de Estefan claro esta… ahora que planeara Tomoyo… juju para quienes la conocen como era en el anime ps Tomoyo es un poco extrema ahora pero se notara mas adelante no ahora… les gusto la canción? Es una canción antigua pero yo la escuche en versión glee que es mucho mejor… gracias por leer… dejen sus reviews!**

**Muy pronto descubriremos con la ruptura de sueños e ilusiones y entenderemos porque le puse ese nombre a mi fic… gracias de nuevo… saludos desde PERU!**

**P.D. Marianux grax por estar pendiente... muchas gracias ^^**


	21. Capitulo 20

**CAPITULO 20**

**EL ODIOSO HIRAGUIZAWA**

Ese día había sido espectacular, no podría calificarlo de otra manera, ahora se encontraban en una heladería como habían planeado ella pidió un helado de menta y el uno de chocolate.

- Creo que es momento de irnos –menciono Sakura mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca.

- Sí… creo que es mejor darnos prisa si no queremos que llegues tarde a tu reunión –respondió Shaoran ocultando su tristeza, si fuera posible que las horas pasaran más lentas hubiera deseado poder hacerlo le gustaba mucho estar al lado de Sakura, ella era la única que le lograba dar paz en medio de su vida tan complicada, de pronto el sonido de un celular le llamo la atención ya que no era el suyo.

- Si… ¿Tomoyo paso algo? —Respondió Sakura a la llamada –ya veo… entonces cuenta conmigo –respondió muy entusiasta –si yo se lo dire… nos vemos más tarde, gracias.

- ¿Está todo bien…? —pregunto el ambarino

- Mejor que nunca –respondió con una amplia sonrisa – ¿Shaoran podría preguntarte algo?

- Claro…

- Los chicos están planificando ir a la playa por una semana, y queríamos saber si tú quisieras ir

- mmm… creo que si me hago un espacio entre todos los trabajos y estudios si podré ir –respondió regalándole una sonrisa a la castaña —pero aun no estoy seguro… pero gracias por la invitación.

- ¡MAGNIFICO! Veras que no te arrepentirás… por cierto Tomoyo me dijo que tenía que hablar contigo y que la buscaras en su casa mañana temprano.

- ¿Tomoyo?

- Si… bueno mejor nos damos prisa antes de que nos hagamos más tarde –Sakura se levantó de su asiento seguida de su acompañante.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sospechaba era que esa semana en la playa les traería muchas sorpresas y cambios en su vida.

**TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

- ¡MONSTRUO DATE PRISA O NOS IREMOS SIN TI!

- ¡HERMANO! –Sakura salía corriendo de su casa con Kero en brazos – ¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!

- Date prisa… Monstruo – inmediatamente después de decir eso Touya se metió en su auto.

- ¡Sakura! –una muy animada Mei Ling la llamaba donde se encontraban todos sus amigos.

Todos habían esperado con muchas ansias las vacaciones y con mucha más razón Tomoyo quien había estado encargándose de los detalles de su plan nada podía fallar quería que para su mejor amiga todo fuera perfecto.

- ¡Hola chicos!... disculpen por la demora.

- ¡Sakura! –Tomoyo se lanzó sobre su amiga –te ves muy hermosa el día de hoy.

- Gracias Tommy.

- Hola, pequeña Sakura –Eriol se acercó cogió una mano de Sakura y le dio un tierno beso en el dorso.

- Hola, Eriol –Sakura correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa –cuando se percató de la presencia de un ambarino se acercó inmediatamente a él. –Hola… Shaoran no pensé que vendrías… al parecer si lograste un espacio en tu agenda

- Hola Sakura –Shaoran cambio su ceño fruncido no le había gustado para nada el gesto de Hiraguizawa –si yo tampoco me lo imagine pero no podía enviar a estos niños solos…—al decir eso señalo a Yunsu y Mei Ling que conversaban muy entusiastamente— así que de todas maneras tuve que hacer un espacio

- Ya veo… -respondió Sakura un poco desanimada, esperaba que le dijera que quería pasar tiempo con ella pero una voz muy conocida la saco de sus ensimismamientos.

- ¡SAKURA!

- ¡YUKITO! –Sakura corrió a saludar a Yukito y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

- ¿Está todo bien? –pregunto

- Mejor que nunca –Sakura le regalo una enorme sonrisa – hace mucho tiempo que no te veía Yukito.

Yukito se había desaparecido por una semana a un viaje misterioso nadie sabía para que era algo que a Sakura entristeció mucho, Yukito era un gran amigo para ella y no quería que le pasara nada pero ahora que sabía que el iría con ellos aprovecharía esos días para saber que estaba pasando con él.

- Si lo sé pero más adelante te explicare.

- Yukito… ¿Cómo esta Sulli? —pregunto la castaña mirándolo con complicidad

- Bueno ella se encuentra estable ahora, pero ya sabes que nadie debe saber nada… al menos hasta que él bebe nazca. —respondió Yukito muy bajo para que solo la castaña lo pudiera oír

- Está bien… yo quería que ella viniera a la playa con nosotros –dijo en tono triste.

- ¿Y quién dijo que no vendría? —dijo alguien mientras la castaña estaba de espaldas

- ¡SULLI! ¡YUE!

- Hola –Sulli le respondió con una sonrisa –gracias por invitarnos –dicho esto cogió del brazo a Yue.

- No es nada además no te olvides que tú tienes a mi ahijado en tu barriguita –dicho esto la castaña no pudo evitar hacer un tierno gesto.

- Muchas gracias Sakura –dijo Yue ocultando su incomodidad.

Sakura había decidido invitar a Yue y Sulli sin importarle la negativa de sus amigos, pero no podía evitarlo desde que había tenido la conversación con Sulli se habían vuelto muy cercanas y su relación con Yue había mejorado no podía dejarlos solos, quería que Sulli fuera feliz en todo momento.

- Hola; Sulli… Yue… Sakura… Yukito –dijo Rika cuando se acercó a sus amigos.

Rika por su lado había decidido invitar al profesor Terada, no le fue muy difícil aunque el profesor fuera mucho mayor que los demás no había dudado en aceptar la invitación.

- Hola Rika –saludaron todos.

- Es momento de subir a los autos –Rika señalo a toda la fila de autos que se extendían por toda la cuadra – Tomoyo fue la encargada de designar a los grupos.

- Tomoyo siempre tan organizada –sonrió Sakura.

- Si –respondió Rika sonriendo de igual manera aunque más por la inocencia de su amiga, Rika también era consciente del plan de Tomoyo –bueno les digo como serán los grupos.

- Adelante… —dijo Yukito.

- Bueno… Tomoyo ira con Touya; Mei Ling ira en el auto de Estefan; Chiharu ira con Yamazaki; Naoko ira con Eriol; Sulli con Yue; Yunsu ira solo en su auto al igual que Yukito; tu Sakura iras con Shaoran y yo iré con el profesor Terada.

- Pero yo hubiera podido ir con Yunsu –dijo Sakura tratando de ocultar un leve sonrojo.

- Si, pero Tommy es la que ordeno todo… y tú ya sabes cómo se pone si no se le hace caso –respondió Rika mientras le daba una mirada de complicidad a Yukito y Sulli. —además Yunsu y Yukito llevaran los víveres y demás cosas.

- Bueno, entonces será mejor que partamos –dijo Yukito entendiendo la mirada de Rika.

Los jovenes ahí reunidos se dirigieron a los respectivos autos en los que irían, cuando cada uno se encontró dentro comenzó la gran caravana rumbo a una semana en la playa. El transcurso fue muy tranquilo y sin ningún tipo de percance.

- Sakura –decía Shaoran mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro –Sakura.

- ¿Si? –respondió la castaña mientras abría los ojos lentamente.

- Ya llegamos –respondió Shaoran con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? –Sakura no pudo evitarlo e instantáneamente se encontraba afuera del auto dando brinquitos de felicidad – el mar… el mar –canturreaba mientras iba de un lado para otro.

- Siempre será una niña –mencionaba Yue detrás de Shaoran.

- Si… una linda y hermosa niña –respondió Shaoran – un momento… —Shaoran se giró bruscamente y se puso rojo de vergüenza y de ira – ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo entre dientes.

- Lo mismo que tu… admiro el hermoso paisaje –respondió Yue con una media sonrisa, mientras alternaba la mirada entre el mar y la castaña.

- Tsukishiro… sinceramente no me agrada tu presencia en este lugar para nada –respondió cortante, no pudo evitar decirlo pues era la verdad Yue le causaba mucha incomodidad y mucho más por el pasado que tuvo con Sakura.

- Pues a mí no me interesa Li –Yue le lanzo una mirada llena de rencor –no creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a Sakura.

- Y eso a ti que te interesa –recrimino Shaoran –por si lo has olvidado, te recuerdo que tú ya estas casado y que estas a punto de tener un hijo

- Puede que tengas razón Li—Yue se esperaba ese tipo de comentario –pero te recuerdo que yo siempre voy a amar a Sakura… y que ella siempre será MI FLOR DE CEREZO.

- Maldito… —Shaoran se acercó a Yue y lo miro directo a los ojos –será mejor que te alejes de ella o no me hago responsable de mis actos.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para pedirme que me aleje de ella? –Yue dio en el punto había logrado dejara a Shaoran en shock algo que le causo mucho regocijo – te recuerdo que solo Sakura me puede pedir que me aleje de ella… —dicho esto se giró –y otra cosa más… ni se te ocurra hacerle daño porque yo mismo me encargare de hacerte la vida un infierno –Yue termino de ponerle las cosas claras a Shaoran y se retiró para regresar junto a Sulli.

- Maldito… —Shaoran estaba muy enojado –ese Tsukishiro me las va a pagar.

Esa había sido una escena muy bochornosa para el ambarino porque no había podido seguir respondiendo a Yue y este se había quedado con la última palabra, no podía seguir así necesitaba pedirle a Sakura que fuera su novia pero él era demasiado tímido como para ser capaz de animarse a hacerlo, pero no podía con esa angustia de saber que alguien más podía llegar y quitarle el corazón de Sakura, estuvo muy entretenido en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando alguien se acercó a él.

- Shaoran… —decía Sakura mientras se acercaba al ambarino

- Si, Sakura… —respondió Shaoran un poco calmado

- ¿Está todo bien? —pregunto la castaña

- Si, ¿porque lo dices? — respondió Shaoran tratando de restarle importancia a la conversación que tuvo anteriormente.

- Es que no pude evitar observar el momento en el que Yue se te acerco –Sakura miraba al piso estaba muy avergonzada –espero que no te haya dicho algo que te haya hecho incomodar

Shaoran le levanto el mentón con una mano e hizo que la mirara directamente a los ojos, no pudo evitar sentir que un escalofrió le recorría toda la espalda los hermosos ojos de Sakura le reflejaban toda la inocencia de una niña.

- No me ha dicho nada que me enoje –respondió Shaoran aun sosteniéndole el mentón – solo me hizo dar cuenta que no tengo que perder tiempo –al ver el gesto de confusión que se formó en el rostro de Sakura no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa –_es ahora o nunca –_pensó mientras sentía que cobraba valor no sabía de dónde.

Sakura se encontraba hipnotizada por esos hermosos ojos color ámbar que le atravesaban el alma y el sentir que Shaoran le sostenía el mentón le hacía sentirse en el cielo, no quería romper ese contacto por nada del mundo si era posible quería permanecer así toda la vida.

- _Definitivamente estoy enamorada_ –pensó mientras seguía viendo los ojos de Shaoran.

- Sakura… desde hace mucho tiempo… es decir desde que te conocí… yo…

- ¡SAKURA!

Shaoran y Sakura se separaron inmediatamente al percatarse de que alguien los había estado mirando.

- Eriol… ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Sakura, no le había gustado separarse de esa manera del ambarino pero no podía enojarse con Eriol ya que él era su mejor amigo

- Es que necesito que me ayudes, con algo –respondió Eriol mientras se acercaba y rodeaba a Sakura con su brazo por la cintura –Li, no te molestara que me la robe un rato ¿verdad? –pregunto Eriol con una amplia sonrisa.

- No… además no hablábamos de nada importante –dicho esto Shaoran se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de Sakura y Eriol – _maldito Hiraguizawa me las pagaras, justo se te ocurre interrumpir en ese instante y encima la abrazo_ –mientras Shaoran pensaba y caminaba alejándose de su auto no pudo notar que una amatista lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Eriol aún seguía abrazando a Sakura por la cintura sin quitar esa sonrisa pícara de su rostro, y es que su misión era evitar que Shaoran se le declare a Sakura al menos no antes de lo planeado en esa semana, una misión que él no desaprovecharía para hacer enojar al ambarino.

- Muy bien Eriol con que querías que te ayude –pregunto Sakura mientras se giraba para ver a su amigo de infancia pero a pesar de que en su rostro había una sonrisa en sus ojos se notaban un ápice de preocupación – ¿Está todo bien?

- No pequeña –Eriol soltó a Sakura de su agarre y se giró para que no pudiera ver su rostro.

- Es sobre Miku ¿verdad? —pregunto la castaña

- Si… es sobre ella… —respondió Eriol en un susurro

- Pero… Eriol eso ya es parte de tu pasado… —dijo la castaña tratando de confortar a su amigo.

- No pequeña… ahora está más presente que nunca… Miku está de nuevo en Tomoeda pero eso no es nada grave…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no es lo más grave? –Sakura se preocupó aún más

- Miku sufrió un accidente con su familia hace 5 mes, estuvo inconsciente por una semana cuando despertó fui a visitarla pero no me reconoció y a Kaho tampoco… después de eso decidí alejarme.

- Eriol, yo no estaba enterada de ese accidente…

- Nadie lo está… Kaho se encargó de todo… pero lo más grave es que cuando decidí ya no meterme en su vida…

- ¿Qué es lo más grave? —pregunto Sakura temiendo lo peor

- Kaho me llamo, diciéndome que Miku había caído en coma…

- ¿Hace cuánto que paso eso?

- Hace más de 4 meses, he tratado de sobrellevarlo pero como te das cuenta ahora se me está haciendo casi imposible…

- Eriol… yo…

- No… pequeña el único culpable soy yo…

**N. A. Y estamos en la playa! Jejeje un cap super interesante… jaja a alguien le cae chinche Hiraguizawa! A mi Siii! Aunque Eriol es un encanto cuando quiere bueno ustedes ya saben como es jaja! Y que tal la conversación con Yue! Jejeje si que fue mucha tensión para un solo cap? No creo! Me gustaa ese tipo de discucionesss jaja nos leemos luego! =)**

**Saludos: **

**Marianu… gracias por tus reviews hacen q mi corazón lata como el de un raton (120 latidos por minuto)**

**Himeko… nena no me odiess! Ejjeje es broma es bromma**


	22. Capitulo 21

**CAPITULO 21**

**EL PASADO REGRESA**

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Eriol?

- La verdad pequeña –Eriol no pudo soportarlo más y callo de rodillas eso era demasiado dolor para un simple chico de 18 años.

- Eriol… —Sakura se agacho y lo abrazo por la espalda –todo estará bien no te preocupes, ella es muy fuerte y además no creo que pueda olvidarse de alguien tan alocado como tú –dijo tratando de animar a su amigo.

- Lo dudo Sakura… en verdad dudo que me quiera recordar, creo que por eso callo en coma… no me quiere recordar.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?... es mejor que no digas nada por ahora –pregunto Sakura

- Por muchas razones pequeña, razones que por el momento será mejor no contarte –dicho esto hizo un movimiento con el cual tuvo a Sakura en frente y la rodeo con sus abrazos en un gesto protector –por ahora es mejor que disfrutemos de esta semana de vacaciones –dijo Eriol cerca del oído de Sakura.

- Esta bien… pero prometeme que me lo dirás.

- Prometido mi pequeña amiga.

Dicho esto ambos jovenes se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraban los demás, pero Eriol no pudo sacar de su mente el nombre de Miku un nombre que antes le daba alegría pero ahora le causaba dolor, como no se había puesto a pensar en que consecuencias traerían esas decisiones tomadas en el pasado.

- Ahí están, los estuve buscando –reprendió Tomoyo

- Me disculpo Tommy fui yo quien entretuvo a Sakura –respondió Eriol aun abrazando a Sakura.

- Muy bien… pero que no vuelvas a entretener a mi hermana –dijo Touya de manera seria y autoritaria, aunque en el fondo se sentía tranquilo de que estuviera con él y no con el mocoso Li. —Eriol

- ¿Si? —pregunto Eriol

- Podrías dejar de abrazar a mi hermana… antes que te rompa el cuello —dijo Touya entre dientes.

- Esta bien… —dijo Eriol mientras soltaba a Sakura se ponía de pie y ayudaba a la castaña a ponerse de pie — pero acuérdate que no siempre podrás evitar que un chico abrace a Sakura —dijo mientras miraba a Tomoyo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Ya… ya cariño, dejame explicar cómo serán las cosas—dijo Tomoyo, una vez que sus dos amigos estuvieron de pie.

- Esta bien –dijo Touya un tanto incomodo porque Tomoyo siempre lograba que su enojo despareciera en un segundo.

- Muy bien… veamos… nos organizaremos de la siguiente manera, como yo tengo mi casa y Shaoran también haremos esto, las chicas dormirán en mi casa y los chicos en la casa de los Li –dijo Tomoyo –todas las mañanas nos reuniremos en mi casa para el desayuno, el almuerzo será en la casa de Shaoran y por último la cena en mi casa –Tomoyo se detuvo para ver si le estaban prestando atención –los chicos cocinaran el día de hoy el almuerzo y la cena y nosotras lo haremos mañana y así intercaladamente ¿hay alguna duda? –Pregunto Tomoyo – ¿si Eriol?

- ¿Y si alguien se escabulle a tu casa por la media noche?

- Pues la pasara muy mal, Touya y el profesor Terada estarán encargados de la vigilancia de ustedes

- ¿Y porque de nosotros? –pregunto Eriol haciendo un lindo puchero

- Porque ustedes son los que tienen las hormonas alborotadas –dijo Tomoyo con una risita.

- ¡TOMOYO! –se escuchó la protesta de parte de los más jovenes del grupo.

- Ya escucharon –hablo Touya –cojan sus cosas y llévenla a la casa de Li.

Todos los chicos ahí presentes a regañadientes cogieron sus respectivas mochilas y se dirigieron a la casa Li donde ya estaban todas las habitaciones listas para ser ocupadas, mientras tanto Touya le había pedido a Eriol y Yukito que se den prisa para que pudieran ayudar a las chicas.

Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados y listos se organizaron para el almuerzo ya que ese día les tocaba a los chicos, las chicas aprovecharon para dar un paseo por la playa y de paso darse un chapuzón refrescante, aunque todos los varones se habían negado a dejarlas ir solas ellas insistieron.

- Tomoyo… Eriol te menciono algo sobre Miku –pregunto Sakura mientras miraba el mar y estaba sentada sobre la arena junto a su mejor amiga

- No me ha dicho nada… pero si me menciono que Nakuru vendría a Tomoeda –comento preocupada la amatista –Sakura tu sabes que Nakuru siempre quiso a tu hermano y yo…

- No te preocupes tu eres la novia de mi hermano, además no creo que Nakuru sea capaz de hacer algo sabiendo que él ya tiene novia –dijo la castaña tratando de no preocupar a su amiga – _¿o sí? Por favor que Nakuru no haga nada para separarlos –_rogo Sakura mentalmente

- Sakura… espero que tengas razón, confiare en que Nakuru no será capaz de hacer nada… además debo confiar en tu hermano… —dijo sonriendo Tomoyo

- Así se dice…

- Muy bien… pero ahora que mencionas a Miku una vez escuche a mi madre hablar por teléfono y menciono algo sobre un accidente automovilístico de la familia Hatsune, pero en realidad no se mucho.

- Bueno solo espero que todo esté bien… ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a dar un chapuzón junto a la chicas?

- Esa es una gran idea –dicho esto ambas amigas se pusieron de pie y se quitaron sus pareos dejando ver de esa manera sus muy bien formadas y hermosas piernas, aunque el lugar donde estaban era una playa exclusiva ahí estaban los demás propietarios de las otras casas, y aunque ninguna de las chicas conocía a alguien más, para un chico ella no pasaron desapercibido.

Ambas amigas se metieron al mar para de esa manera lograr olvidar un poco los problemas y sentimientos complejos que las atormentaban, necesitaban estar tranquilas porque tenían muchos asuntos pendientes en Tomoeda pero esa semana la disfrutarían al máximo no la malograrían preocupándose por cosas que aún no sucedían.

Luego de disfrutar del agua por un momento Sakura se retiró a donde se encontraba sentada en un principio no sin antes avisarle a Tomoyo que ya se retiraba, en cambio su amiga amatista había decidió quedarse con el resto de chicas de su grupo.

- Hola Sakura… cuanto tiempo ¿verdad? — la llamo alguien detrás de ella.

Sakura se giró para poder ver a quien le estaba hablando y se encontró con un joven de su misma edad con cabello de color anaranjado y ojos color carbón con una amplia sonrisa que al parecer al igual que ella estaba saliendo del mar.

- Ryu… eres tú en verdad…— el chico de cabello anaranjado simplemente sonrió dando a entender que era él — ¡RYU! –Sakura en un impulso de alegría se lanzó sobre el chico para abrazarlo.

- Que agradable recibimiento que me das princesa –dijo Ryu correspondiendo al abrazo.

-¿Pero que haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Estados Unidos –dijo la castaña aun abrazada al chico.

- Si, pero como ves todos regresan alguna vez

- Que gran alegría –Sakura lo apretó un poco más con sus frágiles brazos.

- Sakura…

La castaña se giró al escuchar esa voz tan conocida por ella, una voz que con solo decir su nombre le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, de pronto se encontró con el rostro de Shaoran con una máscara de seriedad e indiferencia.

- Shaoran… yo… te presento a Ryu –dijo Sakura separándose del chico permitiendo que ambos se acercaran y se presentaran mutuamente.

- Ryu Hatsumoto, mucho gusto –dijo Ryu estirando su mano para estrechar la de Shaoran.

- Shaoran Li, el gusto es mío –Shaoran estrecho la mano de Ryu.

- Bueno ya que se conocen que te parece si nos acompañas en el almuerzo, de esa manera podrás saludar a Eriol, Tomoyo y al gruñón de mi hermano. —dijo Sakura mirando a Ryu.

- Es una invitación que no despreciare preciosa –respondió Ryu con una amplia sonrisa – ¿Y dime sigues aun con Yue?

- Ryu… yo…

- ¿Pregunte algo que no debía? Perdoname preciosa yo no sabía –dijo Ryu apenado mientras acariciaba el rostro de Sakura.

- Sakura démonos prisa –dijo Shaoran en tono serio no le gustaba la forma en que ese chico estaba acariciando el rostro de Sakura, además que le había dicho preciosura.

- Si, si deseas puedes ir adelantándote yo le avisare a las chicas e iremos con Ryu…

- Esta bien—dicho esto Shaoran se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse – _Ahora ese tal Hatsumoto, ¿cuantos amigos tiene Sakura? Pero ese tipo me da un mal presentimiento, la forma en que la mira como le acaricio el rostro, no… no puede ser, tengo que darme prisa_ –Shaoran comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Mientras el chico de mirada color ámbar se apresuraba en llegar a la casa donde estaban los demás, la castaña y su amigo continuaban con una conversación muy interesante.

- Ryu, la verdad es que Yue y yo terminamos hace más de tres meses o nose.

- ¡Wow! Eso sí que es una verdadera sorpresa, yo pensé que ustedes llegarían a casarse

- Yo también pensé lo mismo Ryu pero ya vez que no todo sale como uno quiere…

- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad? –pregunto Ryu con una media sonrisa

- Ryu… yo, tu sabes que siempre serás mi gran amigo, pero no quiero que pienses que puede pasar algo más entre nosotros no puedo verte como algo más que un amigo mío… disculpame –respondió Sakura agachando la mirada

- Bueno no es la primera vez que me rechazas, princesa… pero aun así no me doy por vencido y mucho más ahora que vine para quedarme –dijo Ryu con voz firme y decidida.

- ¿En serio… te quedaras?

- Claro princesa, vine a continuar mis estudios de psicología aquí en el campus Clamp.

- ¡Que felicidad! Ryu seremos compañeros… que gran noticia, volveremos a ser los cuatro mosqueteros…

- Si princesa, como siempre debió ser… al parecer me perdí de muchas cosas en mi ausencia… —comento Ryu dirigiendo su mirada a donde se encontraba un grupo de chicas bañándose y jugando.

- Pues sí pero ya te pondré al tanto de to… -Sakura no pudo terminar su oración porque Ryu había cogió entre sus manos su delicado rostro.

- Sakura, tu sabes que yo te he amado toda mi vida incluso mucho antes que Yue, nos conocemos desde pañales tus padres al igual que los padres de Tomoyo y Eriol son amigos de los míos, siempre hemos estado juntos o bueno al menos hasta que teníamos 9 años, me emociono mucho que aun después de tanto tiempo me reconocieras…

- No olvides que tú me enviaste fotos tuyas –respondió Sakura con una sonrisa

- Si y espero que hayas cumplido tu promesa de no enseñárselas a nadie, princesa yo regrese a quedarme pero sobre todo regrese por ti, porque por más que haya tratado de olvidarte no puedo hacerlo, simplemente no puedo permíteme estar contigo siempre que me necesites, no me interesa si ese tal Li está interesado en ti o no pero yo pienso luchar por ti hasta que ya no pueda seguir

- Ryu…

- Shhhh –Ryu coloco uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Sakura –no digas nada y solo dejame estar junto a ti y ganarme poco a poco tu tierno corazón…

- Ryu… yo estoy enamorada de Shaoran –confeso Sakura —por eso no puedo corresponderte.

- Si lo se… pero solo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado… _no sé porque pero ese tal Li no me da buena espina, tiene algo que oculta y solo quiero estar cerca de ti para protegerte mi pequeña princesa—_este último pensamiento lo tenía muy fijo en su mente.

- Esta bien Ryu, yo tampoco quiero perder tu amistad y tu presencia de nuevo.

- Muy bien… entonces será mejor que avises a tus amigas que el almuerzo está listo, y que nos dirijamos a donde están los demás –dijo Ryu depositando después un beso en la frente de Sakura.

- ¡Es cierto! Había olvidado por completo lo del almuerzo… regreso en un minuto –Sakura comenzó a correr hacia el mar para poder avisar a sus amigas,

- Siempre serás tan despistada, princesa solo espero que ese Li no te haga daño porque de lo contrario yo me encargare de causarle más daño aun… no soy el mismo Ryu de antes ahora si vengo decidido a conquistarte y no importa cuánto tiempo tenga que pasar no me dare por vencido… ¿Qué es lo que ocultas Shaoran Li?

**N. A. duele el corazón… porque mi Eriol esta sufriendo… solo espero que no sufra mas, por otro lado vemos a otro personaje nuevo jeje si lo quise poner para que las cosas se complicaran un poquitín a Shaoran y al parecer Ryu tmb se la tiene jurada a Shaoran… que es lo que oculta el ambarino? **

**Ahora hablando de T&T jeje me encanta que Tommy lo ponga en su lugar son una pareja sensacional aunque pronto llegara alguien que pondrá todo de cabeza…**

**Gracias por leer… espero sus sugerencias y todo lo que se venga… **


	23. Capitulo 22

**CAPITULO 22**

**JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE**

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que habían llegado a la playa, Eriol estaba cumpliendo su misión cabalmente y ahora le resultaba mucho más fácil con la presencia de Ryu quien no se separaba de Sakura en todo el día, poniéndose al día de todo lo que había pasado en esos nueve años de ausencia.

- Eriol hoy es el día –decía una amatista detrás de un chico de mirada azul

- Entendido Tommy, les dijiste a los demás…

- Si, Sulli ya hiso su trabajo y luego entretendrá a Yue… yo por mi parte me llevare a Touya a caminar por la playa.

- Está bien yo me pondré a hablar con Ryu.

- Rika se encargara de llevar a Sakura a tu casa y Yamazaki llevara a Shaoran

- Tomoyo, tu no dejas de sorprenderme –dijo Eriol girándose para quedar frente a frente con la amatista.

- Muchas gracias… Eriol

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí y en Sakura, además Ryu también ya está de regreso.

- Si… lo se… pero por el momento prefiero no tocar ese tema –en ese momento el celular de Eriol comenzó a sonar –disculpame, tengo que contestar… ¿bueno?

_- Eriol… ¡Miku despertó! _

- Kaho… des… des… despertó, ¿eso es verdad?

_- Claro que sí, pero aun no puede recordarme… el doctor dice que solo nos queda tener paciencia._

- Ya veo… pero al menos ya se encuentra fuera de peligro

_- Si, pero aun no puedo decirle la verdad… no tengo corazón para decírselo… Eriol nose que hacer…_

- Tranquilizate… cuando regrese a Tomoeda iré directo al hospital para ver su estado

_- Esta bien… muchas gracias_

- Gracias a ti, por confiar en mí de nuevo –dicho esto presiono el botón rojo para terminar la llamada y al mirar a su amiga se encontró con una mirada llena de preguntas.

- Eriol… si aún no nos puedes decir nada esperaremos hasta que tu decidas hacerlo –respondió la amatista posando su delicada en el rostro de su amigo que tenía los ojos cristalizados.

- Tomoyo... –Eriol abrazo a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas –nose como hare para poder verla de nuevo en ese estado… yo… tengo miedo

- Tranquilizate, todo estará bien –decía Tomoyo dejando que su blusa se humedeciera con las lágrimas de su amigo –ella estará bien y sé que te perdonara.

- Gracias Tommy siempre, tienes las palabras precisas…

- No es nada –respondió Tomoyo –por el momento es mejor darnos prisa para que todo nuestro plan salga muy bien.

- Entonces manos a la obra –dijo el peli azul mientras se separaba de su amiga.

- ¡Comencemos!

Ambos jovenes salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a la playa donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos disfrutando del sol y de la arena, y de la compañía de sus respectivas parejas aún faltaba mucho para el atardecer pero esa sería una escena que nadie se perdería.

Eriol comenzó con su misión de alejar a Ryu de Sakura le tomo mucho tiempo ya que el chico de cabello anaranjado no quería alejarse de la castaña, pero con su gran poder de convencimiento logro que se alejara y llevárselo lejos.

- Sakura… —llamo Rika a la castaña al ver que Eriol había cumplido su parte del plan –podrías acompañarme a la casa de Eriol es que me encargaron que trajera algunas cosas de ahí.

- Si, no hay problema… —Sakura se levantó de la arena y se dispuso a acompañar a Rika

Una amatista al ver que ambas chicas se alejaban le hizo una señal a Yamazaki quien entendió perfectamente, ahora era el turno de ella ya que Sulli se había llevado a Yue a caminar por la playa con el pretexto de hacer escuchar al bebe los sonidos del mar. Estefan y Mei Ling ya habían regresado de la casa de Eriol dando a entender que la cena para ellos ya estaba lista.

- Cariño –dijo Tomoyo llamando la atención de su novio que se encontraba abrazándola por detrás de la espalda.

- ¿Si pequeña?

- Te parece si nos vamos a caminar por ahí…

- Pero dejar a estos chicos aquí solos… no creo que sea buena idea –respondió Touya dudoso.

- Vamos dime que si –dijo Tomoyo en tono suplicante—además el profesor Terada está aquí también, él y Rika se harán cargo de ellos –dicho esto Tomoyo se giró para quedar frente a su novio, se puso de puntillas y deposito un tierno beso en los labios de su novio y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

- Está bien –respondió Touya derrotado ella siempre lograba todo lo que quería.

Una vez que Tomoyo se alejó del grupo con Touya, Yamazaki comenzó con su parte del plan como Shaoran era un poco mayor que el en un principio pensó que sería difícil de engañarlo pero durante esos cuatro días se dio cuenta de que era tan distraído como Sakura así que haciendo gala de su habilidad para mentir se dispuso a llevarlo a la casa de Eriol.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Rika ya se encontraba ahí al parecer estaban buscando las cosas que le habían encargado a Rika pero ella sabía perfectamente que lo que estaban haciendo era ganar tiempo para que Yamazaki llegara con Shaoran y poder dejarlos encerrados ahí.

- Sera mejor que busquemos por otro lado –dijo Rika al ver a través de la ventana que Yamazaki se encontraba con Shaoran

- ¿Dónde sugieres que busquemos?

- mmm, creo que sería bueno en la terraza…

- Esta bien –Sakura comenzó a caminar – ¿no vas a venir?

- Si… dentro de un minuto primero quiero ir a los servicios –respondió

- Muy bien… te espero arriba –dijo Sakura subiendo las escaleras.

Rika por su lado se escondió para que Shaoran no la pueda ver porque justo después de que Sakura desapareciera por las escaleras llegaron ellos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer aquí? –pregunto Shaoran

- Bueno, tengo que buscar una caja negra del tamaño mediano… ¿Qué te parece si tu buscas en la terraza y yo aquí abajo? –propuso Yamazaki con una amplia sonrisa

- Por mi está bien –respondió Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros.

- Muy bien nos vemos después –dijo Yamazaki mientras Shaoran subía las escaleras.

Una vez que Shaoran desapareció al igual que Sakura por las escaleras Rika salió de su escondite quedando junto a Yamazaki.

- Esperemos que no sean tan despistados esta vez –dijo Rika

- Y que Li aproveche esta oportunidad –respondió Yamazaki –será mejor que regresemos.

Ambos jovenes salieron de la casa de Eriol y caminaron tranquilamente al dar por culminada su misión ahora todo dependía de los jovenes que en esos momentos ya se encontrarían en la terraza mirándose de manera confundida sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese instante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura había ingresado terminado de subir las escaleras y había conseguido llegar a la terraza muy fácil y al encontrarse en el lugar donde se supondría que encontraría una caja se encontró con una mesa bien decorada para dos personas al parecer era una cena romántica.

- ¿Pero para quien sería? –Pensó en voz alta, cuando escucho que la puerta corrediza que daba hacia la terraza comenzaba a sonar dio un brinco y al darse cuenta de quién era sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la impresión – ¡SHAORAN!

- ¡SAKURA! –dijo el ambarino al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto? –Dijo Sakura llevándose una mano a la cabeza – no entiendo, se supone que Rika estaba buscando algo… es cierto ¿viste a Rika abajo?

- No, yo vine con Yamazaki porque el también tenía que buscar algo –respondió Shaoran mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza – un momento… Sakura.

- ¿Si?

- Creo que nos han tendido una trampa –dijo Shaoran poniendo en palabras su hipótesis –Rika y Yamazaki fueron cómplices de todo este asunto…

- Por eso es que Rika me pidió que la acompañe yo y no otra persona –completo Sakura – ¿Como pude ser tan despistada?

- Bueno creo que será mejor, que nos sentemos al menos tendremos una cena muy amena –dijo Shaoran mientras cogía la mano de Sakura y le daba un suave beso en el dorso – ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi acompañante en esta cena?

- Shaoran… yo—Sakura estaba tan roja como un tomate –sí, seria todo un placer –respondió

Ambos jovenes se dirigieron a la mesa que estaba muy bien decorada y con unos platos que al parecer se veían muy exquisitos, la cena paso sin ninguna dificultad no necesitaron cambiarse porque dada la casualidad después del almuerzo pidieron que nadie se meta al mar hasta el día siguiente.

Shaoran se encontraba totalmente embelesado con la compañía de Sakura por no decir que se encontraba idiotizado por la delicadeza de su trato y su hermosura, no podía dejar de prestar atención a cada detalle era toda una exquisitez que el pudiera disfrutar de una cena con ella a solas, algo que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo y que ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad no iba a dejar pasar, pero lo que él no sospechaba era que su acompañante lo estaba sometiendo bajo el mismo escrutinio.

Sakura no cabía de felicidad, ese era y seria uno de los momentos que recordaría para toda la vida su acompañante se veía muy guapo y sexy, no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo para observar cada detalle de su rostro pero sobre todo sus ojos esos hermosos ojos de color ámbar que eran su perdición bastaba para ella solo un segundo para perderse en esa intensa y profunda mirada sin fin.

- Y bien ¿Qué castigo les daremos a nuestros amigos? –pregunto Shaoran después de una pausa prolongada.

- ¿Castigo?... mmm creo que sería mucho mejor aplicarles la ley del hielo –sugirió Sakura pensativa –aunque…

- Aunque… –secundo Shaoran motivándola a continuar

- Aun no sabemos quiénes son los implicados –continuo Sakura— ¿entonces cómo podremos aplicar nuestro castigo si no sabemos quiénes fueron?

- Yo sé de donde podré conseguir esa información –respondió Shaoran con una sonrisa siniestra—y tú me ayudaras…

- ¿Yo?... ¿Y cómo hare eso?

- Ya lo sabrás mas adelante por ahora solo hay que disfrutar de la cena.

- Está bien –respondió Sakura con una amplia sonrisa que provoco el sonrojo de su acompañante.

- Sakura… hay algo que quisiera preguntarte—dijo el ambarino ignorando su sonrojo y guiando a Sakura en su lugar en la mesa para dos

- ¿Y cuál es esa pregunta? —cuestiono Sakura mientras Shaoran le ayudaba a tomar asiento.

- ¿Cuál es tu relación con Ryu Hatsumoto?—pregunto sentándose delante de ella aunque inmediatamente después se arrepintió al ver la cara de sorpresa de de Sakura.

- Bueno… el…

- Si no deseas no contestes—dijo Shaoran impidiendo que Sakura continúe

- No hay ningún problema… Ryu fue un gran amigo de infancia al igual que Eriol y Tomoyo crecimos juntos, él se fue de viaje a Estados Unidos cuando tenía 9 años fue muy triste para nosotros porque siempre nos consideramos los "cuatro mosqueteros" haciendo todo juntos, Ryu sigue siendo igual que antes alegre, tierno, comprensivo y muy generoso… tengo recuerdos muy lindos con el…

- Y… -le dijo Shaoran incitándola a continuar la culpabilidad que había sentido se había esfumado necesitaba saber quién era ese sujeto recién llegado

- Bueno él me dijo que me amaba cuando apenas teníamos 7 años, simplemente éramos unos niños pero desde ese momento me lo decía a cada instante delante de quien sea incluso delante de nuestros padres diciendo que algún día yo llegaría a casarme con el… pero Ryu termino yéndose lejos pero cada mes me escribía una carta junto con una foto en la que él se mostraba cada vez más diferente… y yo también le escribía cartas y le contaba todo lo que pasaba en la vida de Eriol, Tomoyo y la mía… hasta que conocí a Yue.

- ¿Hasta que lo conociste? Pensé que se conocían de niños —dijo Shaoran cogiendo una botella de vino.

- Si… bueno a Yue lo conocí siempre solo que nunca me había acercado a él pero un día coincidimos en una reunión y desde ese día nos hicimos muy amigos además que Yukito era su hermano mayor y pues de esa manera como que se le facilitaron las cosas con mi hermano… ya te habrás dado cuenta que Touya tiene un carácter especial con los chicos…

- No es necesario que me lo digas —Shaoran acerco la botella de vino a la copa de Sakura para poder servirle un poco — ¿y que paso cuando se enteró de Yue?

- Cuando le conté a Ryu que estaba enamorada de él, se enojó y no me envió ninguna carta durante un año, hasta que un día recibí una paquete de él, donde estaban las 13 cartas una por cada mes que no se había animado a enviar, dejo de decirme que estaba enamorado de mí y a cambio de eso me deseo felicidad… yo le enviaba fotos de mi junto a Yue, Eriol y Tomoyo… creo que al verme feliz desistió. Seguí comunicándome con él hasta el mes pasado pero no pensé encontrarlo justo en esta semana

- Ya me lo imagino –dijo Shaoran tratando de ocultar su enojo— ¿no le dijiste nada sobre que terminaste con Yue anteriormente?

- Tienes razón no se lo dije porque… Ryu me dijo una vez cuando me escribió que si Yue llegaba a hacerme daño o a terminar conmigo le daría una buena golpiza… por eso decidí no decirle nada… aunque cuando nos encontramos de nuevo me confeso que… —Sakura callo de golpe no se había dado cuenta de que esa parte no debería de contarla.

- ¿Qué?—pregunto Shaoran ansioso y rogando que no fuera la respuesta que él pensaba.

- Que… aun me ama y que nunca dejo de hacerlo, y me pidió que no me aleje de él.

- Sakura… ¿Tú crees que Ryu realmente te ama?

- Si…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque lo conozco desde niños y siempre ha sido sincero con todo el mundo y aunque ahora seamos más grandes sé que él no jugaría con ese tipo de cosas

- ¿Y tú le correspondes? —pregunto Shaoran impaciente dependiendo de esa respuesta se decidiría a confesarle sus sentimientos a la castaña

- Yo… no le puedo corresponder de la misma manera que él quisiera—respondió Sakura desviando la mirada para que Shaoran no descubriera que se moría por estar con él en realidad

- ¿Y porque no le puedes corresponder? —pregunto Shaoran con el corazón en la mano, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios cada vez se sentía más decidido

- Bueno… yo… —Sakura se había puesto roja como un tomate, no quería confesar que realmente a quien quería era a el—yo quiero a otra persona y él lo entendió.

- ¿Y se podría saber quién es esa persona? —pregunto Shaoran con el alma en vilo

- Shaoran… eso es algo que por el momento no te puedo contestar—respondió Sakura, aunque tenía ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que a quien quería era a él, pero no ella no sabía si el ambarino la quería de la misma manera que ella a él.

- Esta bien… —cedió Shaoran—será mejor que comencemos a comer—dijo el ambarino sirviéndole un poco de comida en el plato de la castaña

—Muchas gracias—dijo Sakura mientras recibía su plato

La cena continuo sin ningún imprevisto, Shaoran dejo de lado las preguntas sobre los sentimientos de Sakura y se centraron en hablar sobre cosas como la universidad y su club de fans de ambos algo que para ellos era algo más que ilógico pero no podían hacer nada por evitarlo no había sido una decisión de ellos formarlos.

Poco a poco sin que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta el tiempo pasó y ya era momento de que comieran el postre que les había preparado Tomoyo, Shaoran no había perdido su tiempo y había gravado en su mente cada pequeño detalle del comportamiento de Sakura su risa, sus muecas de niña y su delicadeza.

Pero lo que el ambarino no sospechaba era que la castaña había estado haciendo lo mismo, le gustaba mirarlo de reojo cada vez que hablaba se perdía en su voz tan dulce pero a la vez tan varonil, se imaginaba estar entre su brazos y lo bien que se podría estar en ellos sin que nadie la lastime pues tenía el presentimiento de que Shaoran sería capaz de protegerla de todo, como anhelaba hacer ese deseo suyo realidad.

— Sakura…

— ¿Si?

— Es momento de comer el postre —le dijo Shaoran con una amplia sonrisa

— Parece que tu parte favorita de todas las comidas es solo el postre ¿verdad? —pregunto Sakura con una amplia sonrisa

— Solo si el postre es algo que tenga que ver con chocolate

— Cierto a ti te encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con chocolate… lo dijiste la primera vez que te vi en el club—dijo Sakura mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas

— Me doy cuenta que eres muy observadora—dicho esto Shaoran se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente al lugar de Sakura— ¿Me acompañas?

— ¿A dónde? —pregunto Sakura mientras aceptaba la mano de Shaoran

— A contemplar ese hermoso atardecer —Shaoran sostuvo la mano de Sakura con delicadeza y firmeza, el sentir el contacto de esa piel tan frágil y suave era casi como tocar el cielo.

Ambos chicos se acercaron al gran balcón que había en la terraza, Shaoran no soltó en ningún momento la mano de Sakura y la castaña tampoco dijo alguna protesta estuvieron en silencio muchos minutos disfrutando del hermoso paisaje pero sobre todo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

— Sakura… —dijo Shaoran girándose para mirar el rostro muy bien perfilado de la castaña

— ¿Si Shaoran? —Sakura se giró quedando de esa manera frente a frente con el ambarino.

— Sakura… recuerdas que yo te dije… ¿que tenía que decirte algo importante?

— Si… —Sakura sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, sin que se dé cuenta se acercaba cada vez más al rostro del ambarino.

— Bueno… yo quería decirte… que…—Shaoran se sentía perdido en esas hermosas esmeraldas verdes que la castaña tenía como ojos.

— Que querías decirme… —Sakura cada vez estaba a pocos centímetros del ambarino

— Que… tu…

— Que tu…—Sakura se acercó al rostro de Shaoran y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Este gesto dejo al ambarino estático como una piedra nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sakura haría eso, pero lo que nunca se imagino fue lo que vendría más adelante.

Sakura había dejado su rostro pegado al de Shaoran después del beso en la mejilla, no quería romper ese cálido contacto con él, poco a poco los labios de Sakura buscaron otro camino que la llevo directo a los labios del ambarino donde sin pensarlo le dio un beso a Shaoran quien aun permanecía quieto, cuando Sakura se separó de él parecía como salida de un trance se encontraba roja como un tomate por la vergüenza.

— Yo… yo… —Sakura no sabía que explicación dar por su manera de actuar

Shaoran al percatarse de lo que acababa de suceder se dio de golpe contra la realidad, Sakura lo había besado en ese momento él se sintió en el cielo había sido real y tenía que actuar rápido y saber bien que decir si no quería que la castaña se alejara de él y no le volviera a hablar nunca más.

— Shhht— le dijo Shaoran poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de Sakura—ahora me toca hablar a mí—dicho esto Shaoran quien aún tenía sujeta la mano de Sakura, con la otra le levanto el mentón—Sakura… yo quiero a alguien que para mí representa algo de vida o muerte.

Sakura se sentía perdida en la mirada color ámbar, eran tan profundos y hermosos que si de ser posible le gustaría pasarse toda la vida viéndolos, estuvo tan concentrada observándolos cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que a través de esos ojos podía ver miedo, dolor, sinceridad y sobre todo amor, la voz de Shaoran la saco de su abstracción.

— Sakura… tu… tu…—Shaoran sentía el rostro arder pero invocando a toda su valentía se animó y dijo— Sakura… tú me gustas… me gustas mucho, en un principio no quise admitir que esto que sentía por ti era amor pero ya no puedo seguir negándolo… yo te quiero Sakura… y quiero que seas mi novia.

— Shaoran…—Sakura tenía los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, o bien ese era un sueño o le estaban jugando una broma de muy mal gusto.

—Sakura sé que me conoces muy poco tiempo—prosiguió Shaoran que ya se encontraba más animado—pero quiero decirte que en todo lo que te digo soy muy sincero, yo te he contado cosas que nadie sabe a excepción de Mei Ling y mi hermano, en un principio no sabía porque te contaba cosas tan mías pero luego solo pensaba en ti, lo único que podía ver al cerrar mis ojos eras tú… dime como no hacerle caso a lo que mi corazón me pide.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tu corazón te pide?

— Lo que mi corazón me pide… es que tu estés siempre a mi lado… no puedo vivir sin ti, te has vuelto parte indispensable de mi vida y solo tú haces que yo sea capaz de controlar mi difícil carácter… solo tú haces que yo sea diferente… Sakura ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia? —volvió a repetir la pregunta de nuevo.

— Shaoran… yo…

— Sakura, por favor termina con mi terrible agonía… te lo suplico ayudame a ser diferente

— Si…

— ¿Cómo?

— Sí… Shaoran acepto ser tu novia

Shaoran no dudo ningún momento más y acorto la distancia haciendo que de esta manera sus labios por fin encontraran lugar en los de la castaña, al sentir la suavidad y dulzura de esos hermosos labios le produjo un leve escalofrió por su espalda, mientras tanto la castaña sentía que su corazón le explotaría de la felicidad nunca se hubiera imaginado que esa noche sería la más especial de su vida, lamentablemente por causa del molesto oxigeno tuvieron que separarse.

— Gracias… muchas gracias por hacerme el ser humano más feliz y completo de todo el universo —decía Shaoran mientras abrazaba el frágil cuerpo de su novia.

— Solo quiero estar contigo toda la vida… —decía Sakura contra el pecho muy bien formado del ambarino, se sentía tan bien al estar entre sus brazos.

— Juntos para siempre… —dijeron ambos en un susurro mientras observaban como por fin el sol desaparecía en el mar.

**N. A. waaaaaaaaaaaa! Por finnn! Termine jijiji por fin pude unir a esta pareja, pff si que me la pusieron bien difícil… pero como creo que ya se habran dado cuenta soy una romántica sin remedio jiji ahora se vendrán mas cosas, engaños, verdades, ¿la muerte de alguien? Alguien se va, alguien saca su verdadera personalidad?... que se vendrá mas adelante aun no lo se… pero lo que si puedo decir es que aun no habrá un final… discúlpenme pero como se habran dado cuenta hay muchas cosas sueltas que espero que mas adelante se vayan aclarando para poder darle un buen final a esta historia.. gracias por leer…. Jijiji y gracias a la música de GLEE que me ayudo con la escena de la cena… realmente me ayudaron a concentrarme espero les haya gustado la declaración de Shaoran y que no haya sido muy cursi pero es que el chico necesitaba decirlo pues! Ademas que aquí tenemos una Sakura mas atrevida y veremos mas cambios.**

**Gracias por leer *.***

**PD. JEJEJE EL CAP LO TENIA DESDE HACE TIEMPO PERO ALGUIEN ME DIJO Q ACTUALIZO MUY RAPIDO POR ESO ME DEMORE PERO HOY SUBI HASTA ESTE CAP PQ YA ME PEDIAN Q LOS UNA =) ESPERO Q HAYA LLENADO TODAS SUS ESPECTATIVAS!**


	24. Capitulo 23

**CAPITULO 23**

**UN DEMONIO LLAMADO NAKURU AKIZUKI **

— ¡Vamos Estefan! ¡Date prisa! —gritaba una castaña desde el primer piso de su casa

— ¡Haya voy! —gritaba Estefan mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación y bajaba corriendo las escaleras. — ya… estoy… aquí —decía con la respiración entrecortada.

— Es mejor que nos demos prisa o todos llegaremos tarde —dicho esto Sakura cogió de la mano a Estefan y salió corriendo a encontrarse con sus amigos y novio.

— ¡Bueno días! —saludaba una amatista con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Buenos días a todos! —decía Estefan

— ¡Buenos días chicos! —saludaba la castaña

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Sakura y Shaoran habían iniciado su relación como novios y eran la envidia de todo el campus, pero todavía la formalizaron hace un mes.

— Buenos días… muñeca —decía un ambarino mientras abrazaba por detrás a su novia

— Buenos días… —saludaba Sakura mientras un sonrojo cubría su rostro —pensé que hoy no vendrías con nosotros.

— Sorpresa… hoy mis clases comienzan un poco más tarde.

— ¡Oigan tortolitos! — Llamo Yunsu con una mano — ¡Dense prisa si no quieren llegar tarde!

— Es cierto… hoy tengo una exposición con Ryu —decía Sakura mientras agarraba la mano de su novio y comenzaba a correr para dar alcance a sus amigos

— ¿Otra vez con él? —pregunto Shaoran en tono enojado

— Si… el profesor decidió los grupos —explico Sakura.

— Muñeca, sabes que no me gusta que Hatsumoto este mucho tiempo contigo —reclamo Shaoran

— Si… cariño pero él es mi compañero de clases y además es mi amigo —refuto Sakura.

— Lamentablemente… —dijo Shaoran entre dientes algo que la castaña no pudo escuchar.

— Antes que lo olvide… hoy iré de compras con Yue y Sulli para las cosas del bebe ¿crees que puedas acompañarnos?

— No creo poder, hoy tengo que hacer guardia —respondió Shaoran mintiendo, no le agradaba para nada Yue.

— Bueno… entonces que te vaya bien —Sakura le dedico una sonrisa.

— Gracias… —Shaoran al ver el rostro de Sakura no pudo evitar que un recuerdo se viniera a su mente.

**FLASHBACK SHAORAN **

— ¿Y ahora que haremos?

— Pues esperar… no me pienso arriesgar con tu hermano —decía Shaoran sentado al costado de Sakura sobre la arena

— Por el momento solo lo saben Tomoyo y Eriol —dijo Sakura

— Si, será mejor por el momento… tenemos que esperar a que lleguen tus padres

— Pero ellos llegaran dentro de dos meses y medio—dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero.

— Muñeca… por el momento es lo mejor—dijo Shaoran acariciando su cabello

— Esta bien—dijo Sakura dándose por vencida—será mejor que vayamos a ordenar todo para estar listos a la hora de regresar —dicho esto Sakura se puso de pie — veamos quien gana…—Sakura comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa de Tomoyo

— ¡Hey! Eso es trampa —Shaoran también se puso de pie y comenzó a correr detrás de Sakura pero la castaña ya tenía bastante ventaja.

Cuando Shaoran llego a la casa le pareció que no había nadie pero en la sala encontró a Yue y Eriol conversando, decidió pasar de largo a su habitación pero una tercera voz le hizo detenerse.

— Li…

— ¿Qué quieres Hatsumoto?

— Que nos acompañes —respondió Ryu— toma asiento junto a nosotros —dicho esto señalo un sillón vacío.

— No tengo tiempo —respondió Shaoran secamente.

— ¿Ni para conversar con los amigos de tu novia? —inquirió Eriol con tranquilidad

— Hiraguizawa…

— Vamos Li, no será mucho tiempo —dijo Yue — no te vamos a pegar o algo así—dijo en tono burlesco.

— Está bien—dijo el ambarino, se sentó de mala gana y luego miro a los tres chicos ahí presentes — ¿Qué quieren decirme?

— Como te habrás dado cuenta —empezó Yue— Eriol ya nos dijo que tú y Sakura son novios —lo último lo dijo casi con asco y enojo—así que solo te queríamos poner las cosas claras.

— Ustedes no tienen nada que aclararme a mí… —dicho esto Shaoran se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de ahí.

— Li… no creo que a Sakura le agrade saber que nos dejaste plantados —dijo Ryu

Shaoran se sentó de nuevo, era cierto lo tenían en sus manos esos tres chiquillos habían dado en el punto, no podía hacerles ningún desaire porque ellos se lo contarían a ella. Pero como odiaba a esos tres chicos y se prometió que una vez que regresaran a Tomoeda alejaría a Sakura de esos tres.

— Lo único que te queremos decir —hablo Eriol — es que Sakura es una buena chica, y si tú le haces daño desearas no haber nacido nunca —Eriol lo miro directamente a los ojos.

— No te preocupes Hiraguizawa eso lo tengo claro… —dijo Shaoran percibiendo en la mirada de Eriol algo como una advertencia.

— Además —continuo Ryu —ella se merece lo mejor, si ella te eligió a ti debe ser por algo pero eso si te digo ni se te ocurra tratar de alejarla de nosotros, Sakura puede ser muy distraída pero nosotros no lo somos.

— Li, solo te recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos en la playa… —dijo Yue —no me importara nada el hacerte la vida imposible.

— Bueno si eso era todo… yo me retiro a alistar mis cosas—dicho esto Shaoran salió de esa peculiar reunión sintiendo en sus espaldas la mirada de los otros tres chicos, pero naciendo en su corazón un resentimiento que más adelante le haría tomar decisiones equivocadas.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Todos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses, como ya era de costumbres las parejas ya conocidas caminaban conversando muy amenamente pero había un pareja en particular que estaba enfrascada en una conversación que implicaba a alguien más que en esos momentos no estaba presente.

— ¿Y sabes como esta?

— Me han dicho que está mucho mejor… pero aún recuerda muy pocas cosas

— Eriol no puedes seguir escondiéndote

— Lo se Tomoyo… pero tengo miedo…

— ¿Miedo de que?

— De que al recordarme ya no quiera saber nada más de mí, de nuevo… aunque desde ese evento nunca más volvió a buscarme y yo tampoco a ella… prefiero quedarme con el recuerdo…

— Eriol tu nunca terminaste de contarnos la historia completa, por lo tanto si no lo haces nunca podremos entenderte y mucho menos ayudarte

— Lo se Tomoyo pero eso es tan doloroso…

— Pero debes enfrentarlo…

— Está bien… por favor mañana los espero en mi casa por la tarde.

— No te preocupes ahí estaremos —finalizo la amatista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Cada vez me parece más aburrido —decía un chico de cabello anaranjado recostado sobre su carpeta

— Calla Ryu, presta atención a las clases…

— Sakura… tú tampoco lo haces porque estás hablando conmigo, además que al parecer Rika estas más que concentrada…—dijo Ryu en forma de burla.

— Ryu calla, te pueden escuchar…—decía Sakura en voz baja

— Lo siento… tendré más cuidado

—Está bien… pero son tan lindos… Rika se ve muy feliz…

— Y el profesor, está más que feliz…

A lo que este par de amigos se refería era a las miradas furtivas que se lanzaban Rika y el profesor que en esos momentos estaba impartiendo las clases, Rika había iniciado una relación con el profesor Terada una semana después del paseo a la playa, pero Rika les había hecho jurar a todos sus amigos que no dirían nada hasta que pasara un tiempo prudente.

Mientras algunos se encontraban en la universidad estudiando otra persona llegaba en un vuelo desde Inglaterra a Tomoeda.

— Por fin estoy aquí…—decía una hermosa mujer con el cabello color marrón y ojos café — será mejor darle una sorpresa a mi querido Touya, pero primero llamare a mi querido primo—saco de su bolso su teléfono celular y marco un número.

— _¿Hola?…_

— Hola querido primito —dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa.

— _¿Nakuru?... ¿pasa algo tu nunca llamas a mi celular?_

— Pues… que estoy aquí en el aeropuerto y nadie vino a recibirme

— _¡¿QUE?! _

— Bueno ya me comunique contigo ahora iré a visitar a mi querido Touya…

— _Nakuru… no puedes hacer eso_

— Chau primito…

— _Naku… _

— ¿Ahora dónde queda su restaurante?

Mientras Nakuru pensaba como llegar al restaurante de Touya, en la universidad Clamp para ser más precisos en la facultad de administración un chico parecía tener un ataque de ansiedad.

— No puede ser…—decía un chico mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos—primero Miku y ahora Nakuru…. Si sigo así me voy a volver loco… tengo que avisar a Touya—Eriol saco su celular del bolsillo y marco el número del mayor de los Kinomoto

— _¿Eriol? ¿Paso algo con mi hermana? ¿Tomoyo está bien?_

— Si, Touya todo está bien… solo que te quería advertir.

— _Advertir… ¿de qué?..._ —Touya no pudo continuar hablando porque escucho un grito detrás de él

— ¡TOUYA!

— Eso era de lo que te quería advertir.

— _Muchas gracias…—_Touya sonaba muy enojado—_luego hablamos, adiós._

— Debí ser mucho más rápido —se dijo así mismo Eriol mientras guardaba su celular.

Pero mientras el chico de mirada azul se golpeaba mentalmente, en otro lugar de Tomoeda alguien luchaba por deshacerse de una molestosa invitada que al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de irse.

— ¡SUÉLTAME! —gritaba Touya mientras luchaba por zafarse de los brazos de Nakuru.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Si yo quiero estar contigo siempre?

— Akizuki, será mejor que me sueltes no quiero tener problemas…

— Si es por tu novia no te hagas problemas, no creo que se enoje por un saludo de amigos.

— Yuki… mejor hazlo tu porque si no yo terminare ahorcándola.

— Esta bien—dijo Yukito quien miraba todo eso divertido—Nakuru… —Yukito cogió por la cintura a Nakuru y la separo de Touya.

— Bueno no me dare por vencida —decía Nakuru con los brazos cruzados— tengo mucho tiempo… y sé que llegaras a estar conmigo Touya… lo se… un gusto volverte a ver, nos vemos Yukito—dicho esto Nakuru salió del campo de visión de Touya y Yukito.

— ¡Ash! Espero que esta mujer no me traiga problemas —decía Touya revolviendo su cabello

— Amigo creo que por ahora será mejor que te cuides… había algo en sus palabras que no eran para nada una broma.

— Si, lo se… no es la misma Akizuki, bueno será mejor que volvamos al negocio.

— Si…— respondió Yukito sin poder olvidar las palabras de Nakuru— _¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones Nakuru? _—se preguntaba mentalmente.

**N. A. y llego Nakuru! Yehh! Jajaja pero antes de eso… vieron lo celoso que es Shaoran? No se preocupen que los 4 meses pasados no son por las puras… ya sabran mas cosas, pero me gusto mas escribir la peculiar conversación entre Eriol, Yue, Ryu y Shaoran que meyito con esos tres… ahora sigue la situación de Eriol (en serio que me mata) espero que pronto todo se solucione para él… sorry si no actualice en toda la semana me demore mas de lo que esperaba pero estuve avanzando los caps! Y cada vez esta mas emocionante aunque advierto que me van a querer matar así que estoy comenzando a construir mi bunquer por si desean mandarme bombas atomicas y etc… bueno si me retrase es pq tmb tenia que pensar en mi oneshot que ademas ya lo subi y espero que lean =)… bueno espero q haya pasado un san Valentín hermoso! Yo por mi parte ayer (sábado) recibi mi regalo jeje me encantan las rosas! Ahora entienden pq hice q Shaoran le regalara flores a Sakura! Pero aclarando yo no me identifico con Sakura eh! Ella sufrirá mucho ademas que a mi me encanta Eriol =)… buenooo! Gracias por leer nenas! Y espero me perdonden si no actualice a tiempo como lo hacia antes pero subiré hoy minimo 3,4 o 5 caps depende de mi animo! **

**Saluditos a:**

**Marianux… la primera en enviarme un review! Nena! Eres parte de mi club! (jeje osea eres la presi) naa mentira no tengo club de fans jeje muchas gracias por tus reviews y ya te dije espero q te animes a escribir yo si quiero leerlo lo que escribirías… **

**Himeko… muchas gracias por tus reviwess! Y si muy pronto sabremos maas de TyT… paciencia, y me gussta q te haya gustado el cap anterior… pronto te dare una sorpresa…**

**Amanda C.C. … amigaa miaa! Espero q pronto te pongas al día en los caps de Facebook para que me digas q te parecen… **

**Karen de la Cruz… gracias por seguirme a travez de Facebook jijiji cumpli y subi los caps q faltaban… había dejado de hacerlo pq mi amiga se estaba poniendo al día pero como tu los lees subiré al igual como actualizo en FF. **


	25. Capitulo 24

**CAPITULO 24**

**UNA CONFESIÓN ÚNICA**

— Sábado por fin… —decía una chica mientras se levantaba de su cama y agarraba su celular para ver qué hora era — ¿un mensaje?

"_No te sientas segura de lo que tienes porque lo puedes perder en cualquier segundo…"_

— Tomoyo… baja a desayunar —llamaba una voz masculina

— Dentro de un momento papá—Tomoyo seguía viendo ese pequeño texto— ¿Quién es el que me ha enviado este mensaje?... seguro es una broma de mal gusto—decía la amatista.

Tomoyo se puso de pie se aseo y bajo al comedor donde estaban sus padres esperándola para tener un desayuno en familia. Pero mientras la amatista se disponía a desayunar una mujer de cabellera marrón, se bajaba de un auto color rojo y tocaba el timbre de una casa.

— ¿Nakuru?

— Hola primito... ¿no me invitaras a pasar?

— Si claro… —Eriol se puso a un costado para que su prima pudiera pasar.

— ¿Y dónde están mis tíos? —pregunto Nakuru mientras tomaba asiento y cruzaba las piernas seductoramente.

—Ellos salieron por motivos de negocios —explico Eriol

— Ya veo… y ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunto Nakuru de manera seria

— Bien… ¿porque preguntas?

— Eriol… yo sé lo que está pasando con Miku —dijo Nakuru

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Lo que oíste… ¿y cómo está tu amiga Tomoyo?

— Bien… —de pronto Eriol se puso pálido— ¿Nakuru que hiciste?

— Yo nada… ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Te conozco y sé que eres capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de obtener lo que quieres… —dijo Eriol de manera seria

— Pues parece que tú eres el único que es consciente de eso, así que por eso decidí divertirme un poco mientras este aquí…

— Nakuru, si tú le causas daño a Tomoyo o Touya te vas a arrepentir…

— Sera mejor que me vaya—dijo Nakuru poniéndose de pie e ignorando la advertencia de su primo — les dices a mis tíos que estaré un tiempo en Tomoeda, pero que rente un departamento.

— Nakuru…

— Adiós Eriol

— Adiós…

Nakuru salió de la casa Hiraguizawa y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su auto vio a alguien que llamo su atención, así que decidió acercarse hacia esa persona.

— Hola Daidouji—saludo quitándose los lentes de sol— ¿Cómo has estado?

— Hola, Akizuki —saludo la amatista tratando de controlar el temblor de cuerpo que le provocaba esa mujer — ¿no sabía que estabas aquí?

— En realidad nadie lo sabía… llegue hoy y lo primero que hice fue saludar a Touya —dijo Nakuru con una amplia sonrisa.

— Ya veo… —dijo Tomoyo

— Eriol ya me conto la noticia —dijo Nakuru aun con su sonría — Touya y tu son novios ¿verdad?

— Sí, es cierto—respondió Tomoyo

— Que bien… espero que duren bastante tiempo…

— De eso no hay duda—dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

— Daidouji… hay algo que debes saber… —Nakuru se puso seria.

— ¿Qué cosa Akizuki?

Nakuru se acercó más a Tomoyo y la miro directamente a los ojos, provocando de esta manera que Tomoyo se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba, y aunque la amatista tratara de ocultarlo Nakuru se había dado cuenta de lo que provocaba en ella.

— Que no te ilusiones con Touya, mira querida si aún no te das cuenta yo te abriré los ojos… pues simplemente mirate y mirame, tu eres una niña y yo soy toda una mujer… nunca y escuchame bien NUNCA podrás mantener a Touya a tu lado pronto se dará cuenta que en verdad necesita una mujer de verdad… que le pueda dar todo lo que una niña como tu obviamente no puede… bueno ya es momento de que me vaya—dicho esto Nakuru se alejó de Tomoyo y se puso los lentes de sol pero antes de dirigirse a su auto dijo algo mas— Daidouji lo que te acabo de decir es solo entre tú y yo ¿entendido?

Tomoyo no respondió a la pregunta ya que lo que la prima de Eriol le había dicho anteriormente la había dejado en shock nunca se esperó que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas, pero lo que más le dolía es el no poder haberse defendido y tampoco poder dejar en claro que Touya era solo de ella, cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que estaba de pie delante de la entrada de su casa y se sentía muy humillada en ese momento comenzó a sonar su celular.

— Touya… —dijo en un susurro, cuanto hubiera deseado escuchar su voz y contarle todo pero no, ella no era una niñita para ir llorando a contarle a su novio que una mujer la trato mal, ella tenía dignidad y le demostraría a Akizuki que ella estaba equivocada, dejo que el celular siguiera sonando y cuando por fin se calló lo apago.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Kero… ¿Dónde estás?

— Sakura que estás haciendo debajo de la cama…

— Buscando a Kero… pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

— ¿Estas segura? ¿Ya buscaste en la cocina?

— Estefan busque por toda la casa… y ahora estoy buscándolo aquí—decía Sakura impaciente por no encontrar a su mascota.

— Que raro… Kero nunca se ha perdido dentro de la casa—decía Estefan pensativo

— Estefan… —decía la castaña mientras sacaba su cuerpo debajo de la cama —nose que hare si algo le pasa a Kero —decía con los ojos cristalizados y las manos cerradas en puños.

— Sakura…—Estefan se acercó a la castaña y la abrazo—tranquila… Kero estará bien.

— ¿Tú crees? —dijo Sakura con voz entrecortada.

— Si… además si te tranquiliza puedo llamar a Mei Ling para que busque en su casa también.

— Muchas gracias Estefan —dijo la castaña mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de Estefan

— Sera mejor que bajemos a desayunar y de ahí vayamos al centro a hacer algunas compras—dijo Estefan mientras deshacía su abrazo

— Si… dentro de un momento estaré lista.

— Te espero en el comedor…

— Muchas gracias Estefan… dentro de un momento llamare a Tomoyo y Eriol para que también busquen en su casa.

— Muy bien—Estefan se retiró mientras dejaba a la castaña sola en su habitación.

— Solo espero que estés bien… —decía Sakura mientras miraba un retrato de ella junto a su querida mascota.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Yue… ¿sabes dónde está mi agenda?

— No… ¿ya la buscaste en el cajón de tu escritorio?

— Si… pero no está ahí —decía Sulli mientras hacia un puchero

— Te ayudare a buscarlo —dicho esto Yue se levantó de su cama y dejo un costado el libro que estaba leyendo— ¿Dónde lo dejaste por última vez? —pregunto Yue con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

— Pues…—Sulli no pudo terminar de responder porque se quedó estática y con los ojos abierto como platos —Yue…

Yue al darse cuenta que su esposa se había quedado quieta y con una expresión de asombro y terror en su cara se asustó y de un salto estuvo a su lado sosteniéndole las manos y mirándole con mucha preocupación.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Yue mirando a Sulli — ¡Por favor dime algo!

— Yue…

— ¿Si?

— Se movió… —dijo Sulli con ojos cristalizados por la emoción—nuestro bebe se movió.

— ¿Se movió? —Pregunto Yue con los ojos como platos— ¿Es en serio?

— Si… —Sulli cogió la mano de Yue y la puso sobre su barriga — mira…

Inmediatamente el niño que Sulli llevaba dentro de su ser dio otra patada provocando con esto que sus padres se miraran asombrados, ninguno de ellos cabía de la emoción ya que era la primera vez que su hijo se movía y era un momento que ellos dos recordarían por siempre.

En un principio Yue y Sulli se asustaron porque él bebe no se movía pero cuando fueron al médico el doctor les dijo que tal vez se debía a que su hijo era demasiado tranquilo y que demoraría un poco más en moverse y patear, pero nunca se imaginaron que ese momento se demoraría tanto pero si les alegraba que pudieran vivirlo juntos.

— Se… movió —dijo Yue mientras que en su voz se notaba la emoción que lo embargaba— Sulli… —Yue miro directamente a los ojos de su esposa se acercó lentamente a sus labios y deposito en ellos un suave beso lleno de amor, ternura y agradecimiento—gracias—dijo después de haberse separado de ella.

— Yue… ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Sulli ya que ese gesto nunca se lo hubiera esperado.

— Estoy mejor que nunca… —respondió Yue mientras acariciaba su rostro

— _¿Sabrá la verdad? ¿Por qué me trata tan diferente? _—Pensaba Sulli mientras sentía que su corazón se le encogía por la incertidumbre de no poder obtener nunca las respuestas a sus preguntas — Yue… ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Sulli…—decía Yue mientras cogía entre sus manos su rostro y la miraba directamente a los ojos y como adivinando sus pensamientos le dijo— sé que te he tratado muy mal que he sido el peor ser humano contigo cuando tu no tenías la mínima culpa… te dije cosas muy feas y horribles y ahora solo te puedo pedir perdón… entenderé si no quieres hacerlo pero solo quiero que sepas que aunque no he llegado a amarte, si he llegado a quererte y eres una parte importante de mi vida y una persona que yo quiero cuidar por siempre.

— Yue… —Sulli no podía comprender que todo eso estuviera saliendo de los labios de su esposo.

— Sulli… mi muy querida Sulli, ¿podrías darme una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz?

— Yue… yo, nose porque estás diciendo todo esto… —decía Sulli quien por más que quería no podía apartar la vista de su esposo

— Solo quiero que me digas que me darás otra oportunidad…—dijo Yue muy cerca de los labios de Sulli.

— Yue… —Sulli no pudo soportar más y acorto la distancia haciendo que por fin sus labios encontraran los de su esposo y se enfrascaran en un beso lleno de pasión y amor que fue correspondido por Yue.

Ese sería para los esposos Tsukishiro un nuevo comienzo en su vida, un nuevo comienzo que Sulli esperaba que durara el tiempo suficiente para que lograra hacer feliz a su esposo y que ella también encontrara la felicidad y la paz que buscaba.

— Si… Yue te dare una oportunidad pero antes de eso debes saber un secreto que yo nunca te dije—Sulli cogió las manos de Yue y lo dirigió hasta su cama, cuando ya estuvieron sentados Sulli suspiro hondo para darse valor— Yue… yo estoy enferma.

— ¡¿QUE?! —Exploto Yue —en este mismo te llevamos al médico—dijo Yue mientras se disponía a poner de pie pero la mano de Sulli se lo impidió.

— No… Yue no es una enfermedad que se pueda curar…

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Yue se sentó al costado de Sulli y la miro con preocupación. — ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Sulli? —volvió a repetir de manera seria

— Yue… yo tengo un tumor cerebral —Sulli agacho la mirada por la vergüenza no podía mirar a Yue después de haberle mentido durante tanto tiempo, espero un grito de reclamo algo que indicara que su esposo estaba enojado pero no llego ni el grito ni nada al contrario sintió los brazos de él que la rodeaban protectoramente. — ¿No estás enojado?

— Si… estoy enojado pero…—Yue la abrazo un poco más fuerte pero cuidando de no hacerle daño— ¿Cómo puedo enojarme con la madre de mi hijo? —Yue soltó una risita—además que tú me has demostrado que eres más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba… soportaste esa enfermedad con paciencia y encima que te encontrabas embarazada y sumándole a eso mi actitud… Sulli yo no puedo odiarte.

— Yue… —Sulli no cabía de la impresión se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa pero menos esas palabras—en verdad no estás enojado.

— No… quisiera que me digas quien más lo sabe—dijo Yue en el mismo tono tranquilo

— Bueno… lo saben Sakura y Yukito —dijo Sulli con temor por sus dos confidentes—pero por favor no les reclames nada… se lo conté yo misma Sakura… y bueno Yukito se enteró por pura casualidad.

— Me lo suponía… —dijo Yue—pero…—esta vez deshizo su abrazo para ver los ojos de su esposa directamente—debiste de habérmelo dicho desde un principio…

— Si… lose pero es que cuando me conociste y no sabías la verdad tú eras el único que no me miraba con lastima…

— Y tenías miedo que al saberlo cambiara mi forma de tratarte ¿verdad? —completo Yue.

— Si… —dijo Sulli bajando la mirada

— Sulli…—le levanto el mentón con una mano—tu enfermedad no hará que cambie mi forma de tratarte… al contrario me esforzare para que tus días sean los mejores cada día…—Yue se fue acercando poco a poco a los labios de su esposa— por eso desde ahora quisiera que me confiaras todo a mi… ya que soy tu esposo—dijo con una sonrisa.

— Está bien… —dijo Sulli

— Sulli… —dijo Yue cada vez más cerca del rostro de su esposa.

— ¿Si?...

— Gracias por todo…—dicho esto Yue acorto la poca distancia y beso los labios de su esposa con añoranza y pasión, no la besaba desde la ceremonia de su boda y al hacerlo ese día de nuevo algo en su corazón comenzaba a surgir, tal vez no podría amarla como él amaba a Sakura pero si la quería, la quería con locura y anhelaba poder darle toda la alegría que pudiera.

Yue se separó de su esposa con un poco de dificultad ya que hace mucho tiempo no se sentía tan tranquilo como en ese momento, hizo que Sulli se acostara en la cama y él se acostó a su lado mirándola directamente a los ojos, se veía tan hermosa y radiante como nunca, Yue no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por cómo había sido indiferente con ella durante ese tiempo.

— _Toc… toc —_alguien tocaba a la puerta de su habitación

— ¿Si? —respondió Yue, ya que Sulli se había quedado dormida.

— Yue…—llamo una voz del otro lado.

— ¿Qué paso hermano? —pregunto

— Tengo algo que decirte…—dijo Yukito

— Esta bien… dentro de un momento estoy en la sala —dijo Yue, después de depositar un beso en la frente de Sulli salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde lo esperaba su hermano— ¿Qué paso?

— Yue… Sakura llamo hace un momento —dijo Yukito

— ¿Y qué te dijo? —pregunto Yue

— Yue… Kero se ha perdido…

— ¡¿QUE?! —exclamo Yue

— Si…lo ha buscado durante todo el día y no lo ha encontrado en ningún lugar de su casa, por eso llamo preguntando si no lo habíamos visto por aquí.

— Pero como se pudo haber perdido… —Yue tenía un mal presentimiento—Yukito tenemos que ir a casa de Sakura, llamare a Ryu él puede ayudarnos.

— Está bien.

Yue salió de la sala con prisa por llamar a quien ahora formaba parte de su grupo de amigos, pero por más que trataba de quitarse ese presentimiento de su cabeza no podía, no era normal que Kero se perdiera por eso algo le decía que la desaparición de Kero no era algo normal, Yue saco su celular y marco un numero con rapidez.

— Ryu… —hablo Yue

— _Si… que paso Yue._

— Necesito tu ayuda… —dijo Yue inmediatamente—la mascota de Sakura desapareció.

— _Yue…—_Ryu aguanto sus ganas de reírse—_ ¿tanto problema por una mascota?_

— No es cualquier mascota, yo se la regale… además que tengo un mal presentimiento

— _¿Cuál es ese presentimiento?_ —pregunto Ryu olvidando las ganas de embromar al chico.

— Espero que no sea verdad… pero creo que Li tiene algo que ver en la desaparición de ese gato.

— _¿Y porque dices eso?_

— Tú y yo sabemos que Li odia que Sakura se relacione con nosotros… así que no dudo de que haya querido deshacerse de Kero

— Opino lo mismo que tu… dentro de un momento estoy en tu casa, también llamare a Eriol

— Esta bien…—Yue corto la llamada y por más que trataba ese presentimiento no desaparecía de su cabeza— Li… te ira muy mal si descubro que tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de Kero.

**N. A. Uhhhh que meyito! U.u Nakuru me da mucho miedo, que será capaz de hacer? Y que mala fue con Tomoyo la pobre no pudo decir nada… afectara su relación la presencia de Nakuru?... y ahora donde esta Kero? Sakura se muere si algo le pasa a su gatito… Yue me encantoo! Que lindoo awww no es mi pareja favorita pero si me agradan además que ya sabe la verdad esperemos que su felicidad dure todo lo posible, chicas no lo odien como dice el ama a Sakura pero quiere a Sulli así que paciencia todo en este fic tiene su porque… ahora que pasara con Shaoran? Que tiene que ver el con la desaparición de Kero… será verdad que esta involucrado? Pronto sabremos la verdad pero Kero aun estará ausente… gracias por leer y desde ahora suplico su perdón y misericordia no me quieran matarrr! Si no la historia no tendrá final…jejeje **


	26. Capitulo 25

**CAPITULO 25**

**EL FIN DE UN AMOR**

Habían pasado veinte días desde que Kero había desaparecido y hasta ese momento nadie daba señales de haberlo visto, Eriol y Ryu buscaron en la casa Hiraguizawa pero no encontraron nada, Tomoyo también hizo lo mismo pero tampoco encontró rastro del gato y así hicieron todos los amigos y conocidos de la castaña pero no había ninguna pista que pudiera dar con su ubicación.

— Muñeca… ya aparecerá… no creo que este tan mal—decía Shaoran a Sakura mientras le alcanzaba una taza de té.

— Pero… Kero nunca se ha desaparecido durante tanto tiempo… —respondía la castaña con voz entrecortada— Yue también se ha puesto a buscarlo y tampoco lo ha encontrado.

— ¿Y porque él se ha puesto a buscarlo? —pregunto Shaoran serio

— Porque él me regalo a Kero… eso tú ya lo sabias.

— Si… casi lo había olvidado—Shaoran sentía un retorcijón de celos cada vez que escuchaba a su novia hablar de Yue—pero ya deja de preocuparte, seguro que aparecerá pronto… —Shaoran se acercó a su novia y la abrazo, pero mientras lo hacía un recuerdo venía a su mente, no le gustaba verla triste pero si quería que todo saliera a la perfección debía de tomar algunas decisiones.

**FLASHBACK SHAORAN **

— Bueno… fue una tarde muy linda—decía Sakura mientras entraba a su casa seguida de su novio —¿Quieres tomar un poco de te?

— No… muñeca gracias

— Bueno entonces te veré mañana… —Sakura se acercó a él para depositar un beso en sus labios

— Si… —Shaoran aprovecho la proximidad de su novia y la abrazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, busco sus labios con desesperación como alguien que ha estado caminando bajo el sol y necesita un vaso de agua. Siempre que tenía un tiempo a solas con Sakura aprovechaba para besarla con pasión, desde que había probado el dulce elixir de los labios de la castaña él había decidido que no podría volver a besar otros labios —que descanses muñeca—dijo Shaoran separándose un poco de la castaña.

— Gracias… —decía Sakura un tanto sonrojada por el beso anterior.

— Hasta mañana…—Shaoran deposito un suave beso sobre su frente y se separó completamente de ella.

Sakura lo acompaño hasta la puerta, y luego de eso se dirigió a su habitación dejando que su novio se dirigiera a su casa a descansar, pero ella no sospechaba que cuando su novio estaba a punto de llegar a la salida principal se encontraría con alguien en particular.

— _Miau… miau_

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? —Shaoran se agacho para coger al gato de su novia entre sus brazos— al parecer si eres tan glotón como dice Sakura… estas, más pesado de lo que imaginaba —dijo Shaoran

Shaoran tuvo la intención de llevarlo dentro de la casa de su novia, pero de pronto el recuerdo de la conversación que tuvo con Yue, Eriol y Ryu hizo que se arrepintiera de esa idea, ellos le habían amenazado a él, ahora era su turno de dar amenazas.

— Kero, creo que te darás unas buenas vacaciones —decía Shaoran mientras acariciaba el pelaje del gato— ¿veamos a donde te enviare de vacaciones?... ya se—acto seguido saco el celular de su bolsillo marco un numero — ¿Hola?... Fuutie

— _¿Shaoran que haces llamando a estas horas?_

— Quería pedirte un favor…—dijo Shaoran con una voz seductora

— _¿Y qué clase de favor… primito?_ —respondió Fuutie con el mismo tono

— No, esa clase de favor Fuutie—respondió Shaoran soltando una carcajada

— _Vamos Shaoran, entonces de que se trata…_

— Quería que cuides de un amigo mío por unos días —dijo mirando a Kero de soslayo.

— _¿Amigo? _

— Si, es la mascota de mi novia… pero quiere mandarle de vacaciones por unos días ya que tiene muchas tareas y no puede encargarse de el—mintió Shaoran

— _Esta bien…_ —dijo Fuutie—_pero debes prometer que me presentaras a tu novia_ —dijo Fuutie divertida—_espero que esta vez no lo arruines…_

— Fuutie... tu sabes que lo de Marie no lo arruine yo, fue ella quien lo hizo—dijo Shaoran

— _Si, es la versión que tú quieres contar está bien—_ dijo Fuutie en tono serio—_pero eso si te digo… ten cuidado de hacerle daño, espero que ya no tengas problemas con tu carácter._

— No, eso ya es parte de mi pasado al igual que Marie—dijo Shaoran también en tono serio—entonces mañana te llevo a mi amigo—dijo Shaoran cambiando de tema

—_Está bien… si no me encuentras lo dejas con la empleada yo le dare indicaciones._

—Muy bien… nos vemos mañana

— _Adiós… Shaoran_ —dijo Fuutie

— Adiós… Fuutie.

Shaoran siguió el camino hacia su casa con Kero en brazos de lo más tranquilo pero él no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien lo estaba mirando de lejos.

— Shaoran… ¿Qué estas planeando? —decía esa persona mientras miraba como el ambarino se alejaba con Kero en brazos.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK **

— Muñeca… —dijo el ambarino llamando la atención de su novia

— ¿Si? —pregunto Sakura más tranquila

— Mañana por la tarde hay una fiesta con los chicos de la faculta… y quisiera saber si tú quieres acompañarme… además que ahí estará Fuutie también…

— Está bien… además si esta Fuutie me sentiré más tranquila—dijo Sakura

— Muy bien… entonces mañana te recojo de aquí.

— Está bien— dijo Sakura mientras se acunaba un poco más en los brazos de su novio

— _Ding dong_—sono el timbre de la casa de Sakura

— ¿Quién podrá ser no esperaba visitas? —decía Sakura mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la puerta.

— ¡Hola! —saludaron un grupo de siete jovenes

— ¡Hola chicos! —saludaba Sakura emocionada desde que Kero se había perdido no había tenido mucho tiempo para estar con sus amigos— ¿A qué se debe su visita?

— Pues… vinimos a invitarte a una salida de amigos —respondió Tomoyo con alegría

— Ya veo… —decía Sakura —pasen chicos, estaba hablando con Shaoran

— ¿Shaoran está aquí?—dijo Eriol mientras miraba a Yue y Ryu.

— Si… estuvimos hablando sobre Kero.

— Sakura… ten paciencia sé que el aparecerá—decía Sulli quien se encontraba abrazada por Yue

— Gracias… pero es que ya son muchos días y estoy perdiendo las esperanzas.

— ¡Sakura Kinomoto! Ni se te ocurra decir eso—reclamo Mei Ling— tengo el presentimiento que Kero volverá pronto no te preocupes—dijo Mei Ling con una sonrisa

— Hola Shaoran —saludo Tomoyo, una vez que había ingresado a la sala.

— Hola Tomoyo —saludo Shaoran.

— Hola… —saludaron los demás con recelo incluida Mei Ling.

— Shaoran… los chicos vinieron a invitarme a salir—dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba a su lado y sus amigos se acomodaban en los demás muebles.

— Peor si deseas… tu también te puedes unir—dijo Tomoyo

— Muchas gracias Tomoyo pero yo tengo cosas que hacer, además que ya mañana tendré tiempo para estar con Sakura —dijo el ambarino con una sonrisa— bueno, muñeca te veo mañana —Shaoran no se dejó intimidar y beso a Sakura con mucho amor—hasta luego chicos, diviértanse—una vez dicho eso se paró y se dirigió a la salida

— Adiós…—dijo Sakura en un susurro, no entendía porque Shaoran había mentido, antes de que llegaran sus amigos estaban pensando a donde ir en esa tarde.

— En un momento venimos—dijo Eriol —Yue… Ryu —dijo llamando a sus amigos, los dos chicos se pusieron de pie y siguieron a Eriol.

— Shaoran…—llamo Eriol antes de que el ambarino pudiera tocar la perilla de la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa Hiraguizawa? —pregunto Shaoran volteándose.

— Tenemos que hablar contigo de un asunto—respondió Yue mientras se situaba al costado de Eriol y se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Y de qué asunto podría hablar yo con ustedes? —decía el ambarino mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba contra la puerta.

— Pues de Kero…—respondió Ryu

Los cuatro chicos estaban de pie frente a frente mirándose fijamente y en sus miradas se reflejaba la rivalidad, el enojo y rabia. Lo que ninguno de los chicos ahí presente sospechaba es que había alguien más que estaba escuchando esa conversación, una castaña de pie al costado de las escaleras no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— Yo nose nada de la mascota de Sakura —respondió Shaoran de manera tranquila

— Vamos Li, ya no tienes por qué fingir…—le dijo Yue mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada— Sulli me conto que vio cómo te lo llevabas cuando salías por la noche de aquí… ¿acaso piensas negarlo?

— Bueno ya que saben la verdad no puedo negarlo tienes razón… —dijo Shaoran con burla.

— ¡Maldito! —dijo Yue con intención de golpear a Shaoran, pero Ryu lo detuvo con un brazo.

— No… no es el momento—le dijo Ryu mientras miraba a Shaoran con asco— no me equivoque en pensar que eras de lo peor Li.

— Tú sabias que yo le había regalado ese gato a Sakura —dijo Yue entre dientes— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Simple Tsukishiro… no me agradaba que ella tuviera un recuerdo tuyo… ahora ella es mi novia y no quiero que tenga que ver algo relacionado contigo —dijo Shaoran devolviéndole la mirada envenenada.

— Li… seré benévolo y te hare una pregunta —dijo Eriol con voz tranquila — ¿Dónde está Kero?

— Esta… esta con una prima mía—dijo Shaoran con voz tranquila— la hermana de Mei Ling.

— ¿Mei Ling sabía de esto? —pregunto Eriol

— No, además que no es su hermana directa es una media hermana… pero esas son cosas que no les interesa a ustedes.

— Li… te doy 2 días para que Kero aparezca… sino

— Sino ¿Qué Hatsumoto?

— Sakura sabrá la verdad que escondes…

— ¿Y qué verdad escondo? —pregunto Shaoran mientras se reía burlonamente.

— Que no eres quien aparenta y que tú fuiste quien se llevó a Kero —dijo Ryu con voz firme y decidida.

— ¿Y tú crees que te va a creer? — pregunto Shaoran con una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Y porque no lo haría Li? —una voz femenina fue la que formulo la pregunta.

— Sakura… —Shaoran tenía los ojos como platos y su seguridad se esfumo en un segundo— yo… yo… te lo puedo explicar—Sakura lo había llamado por su apellido y eso no era buena señal.

— ¿Explicarme que Li? —Pregunto Sakura situándose al costado de Ryu— ¿Qué te llevaste a Kero porque tenías celos de él? ¿Por qué no podías soportar que era un regalo de Yue? ¿Qué te importo muy poco que yo sufriera?

—Muñeca… no es así, dejame explicarte—Shaoran trato de acercarse a Sakura, pero inmediatamente Ryu se puso delante de ella.

— Ni se te ocurra Li… no permitiré que te acerques a ella.

— Hatsumoto no te metas—dijo Shaoran en tono amenazante.

— Me meto lo que quiera… Sakura es mi amiga y no permitiré que le hagas daño.

— Ryu… un momento por favor—dijo Sakura detrás de él.

— Esta bien princesa—cedió Ryu pero sin bajar la guardia.

— Shaoran… quiero a Kero el día de mañana a más tardar—dijo Sakura con voz calmada — y una cosa más… terminamos, no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar.

— Muñeca… no es para que tomes una decisión así…—dijo Shaoran de manera suplicante.

— Tienes razón, pero no eres quien yo pensaba… me decepcionaste, pase por alto tus mentira porque aunque no te parezca yo si sabía en los momentos que mentías y me daba cuenta muy claramente que no te gustaba pasar tiempo con mis amigos.

— No… muñeca, todo es un mal entendido

— ¡DEJA DE DECIRME MUÑECA! —grito Sakura

— Sakura… calmate— le pidió Yue

— Esta bien…—dijo Sakura controlando su enojo a duras penas— ahora Li, te pido por favor que te retires de mi casa y no olvides que para mañana mismo quiero a Kero de regreso.

— Sakura…—Shaoran la miraba sorprendido nunca había pensado que Sakura podría reaccionar de esa manera, pero ahora lo que tenía que pensar era en que no podía dejar que ella se aleje de su vida.

— Ya escuchaste… será mejor que te vayas por las buenas—dijo Eriol

— Esta bien… pero solo te hago recordar Sakura que yo no te puedo dejar ir… hasta pronto muñeca—dicho esto Shaoran salió de la casa Kinomoto

— ¿Sakura estas bien? —pregunto Ryu acercándose a Sakura.

— Sakura… —llamo Eriol

— ¿Ah?... Si… estoy bien—dijo Sakura en un susurro—bueno el misterio está resuelto, será mejor que me dé prisa para ir al centro—dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Estas segura que aun quieres ir? —pregunto Yue

— Si… no hay problema

— Está bien—dijo Eriol

— Entonces dentro de un minuto estoy abajo… además que despertare a Estefan para que nos acompañe… Eriol.

— ¿Si pequeña?

— Por favor no le digas nada a mi hermano… ya sabes que puede reaccionar mal.

— Esta bien no dire nada… Yue y Ryu tampoco—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

De esa manera la castaña desapareció mientras subía a su habitación para cambiarse y pasar la tarde con sus amigos era el mejor remedio para un corazón herido, ella se sentía herida pero no podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras del ambarino.

"_**Está bien… pero solo te hago recordar Sakura que yo no te puedo dejar ir… hasta pronto muñeca"**_

¿Qué haría Shaoran? Por el momento solo quería sentirse tranquila y pensar en que tenía a sus amigos para que la ayudaran a superar esa mala experiencia.

**DOS MESES DESPUÉS**

— Fuutie no puedo seguir así—decía Shaoran a través de su celular

— _Pero debes admitir que lo arruinaste—_dijo la chica al otro lado de la línea

— Fue un simple error—dice Shaoran enojado

— _No te engañes primito… tú y yo sabemos que no fue un simple error_

— Esta bien… pero no soportaba que ese gato le recordara a ese tipo.

— _Pero no debiste actuar así…—_dijo Fuutie

— Pero tu también fuiste participe—dijo Shaoran

— _Si pero… Sakura no lo sabe_

— Eso es cierto—dijo Shaoran

— _Y eso te ayuda ¿sí o no?_

— Si, me ayuda… ¿y como esta?

— _Pues cuando la vi, me pareció muy bien acompañada… estaba con un chico de cabello anaranjado…¿Cómo se llamaba?_

— Hatsumoto—dijo Shaoran entre dientes

— _Si… Ryu, es un buen chico y hacen una muy bonita pareja_—decía Fuutie con intención de hacer enojar al ambarino

— ¡No digas eso ni en broma! ¡No puedo permitir que Ryu este con ella!

— _¿Y qué estás haciendo por evitarlo?... según tengo entendido Ryu la visita todos los días, está en su mismo salón, la conoce desde niños… tiene muchos puntos a su favor._

— ¡CALLATE! —exploto Shaoran tirando el celular contra la pared provocando que se partiera en pedazos. — No puedo permitirlo debo de actuar con rapidez… Sakura no puede estar con nadie más… —Shaoran se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos— Sakura… no puedo olvidar tus palabras…

**FLASHBACK SHAORAN **

Estaba al frente de la casa de su ex novia no tenía valor de tocar la puerta, no tenía cara para poder verla a ella interiormente rogaba porque alguien más abriera la puerta, reunió todo el valor posible toco el timbre y al parecer ese no era su día de suerte porque al abrir la puerta se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Sakura.

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunto Sakura mientras abría la puerta al ver de quien se trataba su sonrisa desapareció — ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto seria.

— Yo… vine a traerte a Kero de regreso—dijo Shaoran extendiendo al gato que tenía entre sus manos.

— ¡Kero! —Sakura tomo entre sus manos a su mascota, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que su mascota estaba muy descuidada, estaba flaco y parecía que tenía pulgas pero lo que le provoco dolor fue notar en la mirada de su gato tristeza. — ¡ESTEFAN! —grito Sakura al interior de su casa.

— Kero esta flaco porque no quería comer… yo… lo siento… no pensé…

— ¿Qué no pensaste?... ¿que al alejarlo de mí se pondría triste? —Sakura estaba muy enojada— no Shaoran tu no piensas en nadie más que en ti…

— ¿Sakura paso algo? —preguntaba Estefan mientras estaba detrás de Sakura — Li…

— Estefan enciende tu auto… debemos llevar a Kero al veterinario.

— Esta bien…—Estefan corrió hacia la cochera de donde saco su auto.

— Gracias Li… ahora te pido por favor que desaparezcas de mi vida—Sakura se abrió paso entre el ambarino y la salida.

— Sakura… —el ambarino se quedó de pie con la mirada en la nada, sentía que el corazón se le encogía pero no podía hacer nada había cometido un error y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

— No puedo seguir así—dicho esto el ambarino salió de su casa y cuando llego a las calles de Tomoeda comenzó a caminar sin saber a dónde iría en ese momento solo quería caminar y dejar de pensar.

**N. A. se descubrió la verdad! Shaoran malo y mentiroso! Como se le ocurre hacerle eso a Sakura? Y todo por los benditos celos… pero de un gato? Fue un cap lleno de discordia y verdades al descubierto jeje no me odien vuelvo a repetir la cosa se pondrá peor… y aparece un nuevo personaje Fuutie (en esta ocasión es media hermana de Mei Ling) bueno ella tiene una relación con Shaoran algo misteriosa que ya descubriremos más adelante… ahora me pica la curiosidad por saber ¿Qué paso con Marie? ¿Acaso no es verdad lo que le dijo a Sakura?... mucho mas misterio…**

**Sakura odia a Shaoran y no es para menos el ambarino actuó muy egoísta ¿y qué es eso de mentir a la novia? No, eso no se hace! Me gusto la enfrentación de Yue, Ryu y Eriol contra Shaoran pero esta vez no llegaron a los golpes gracias a Dios. Jejeje pero si lo harán? No lo se aun =P… ¿Y Shaoran cómo piensa hacer para que Sakura regrese con el? Bueno eso lo sabremos en el prox cap… espero… gracias por leer.**


	27. Capitulo 26

**CAPITULO 26**

**EL PASADO DE ERIOL**

— Ryu… necesito tu ayuda en esta tarea

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

— Esta lectura—decía una castaña mientras hacia un puchero.

— Esta bien yo te la explicare…—Ryu se dispuso a explicarle a la castaña la lectura pero el sonido de un celular lo hizo desconcentrarse — Sakura cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no se puede estudiar con el celular…

— Lo siento… Ryu es una llamada de Yue

— Sera mejor que contestes… capaz y se enoja…auch—se quejaba mientras recibía un codazo de la castaña.

— No digas eso de Yue él no es así… Shhh… Hola… Yue ¿paso algo?

— _Sakura… Sulli entro en labor de parto estoy rumbo al hospital por favor avisa a mi familia y a los demás_ —dijo Yue rápidamente.

— Yue… está bien ¿en qué hospital están?

— En el hospital central de Tomoeda… date prisa por favor.

— Esta bien, estaré ahí dentro de unos minutos—Sakura corto la llamada y se puso de pie dando órdenes a Ryu —Ryu llama a Eriol y Tomoyo diles que nos encontramos en el hospital central de Tomoeda… Sulli entro en labor.

— ¿Qué? —respondió Ryu con impresión

— Solo has lo que te digo, yo avisare a Yukito y a sus padres—Sakura comenzó a correr con su celular en mano mientras cogía su bolso fijándose de que tenía todo lo necesario.

Ambos jovenes salieron corriendo de la casa Hatsumoto, Sakura se subió al auto muy rápido mientras menos tiempo perdiera para todos era mejor, Ryu encendió el auto y condujo hasta introducirse en las calles de Tomoeda seguidos de Tomoyo, Eriol, Estefan y Mei Ling cada uno con su auto.

Mientras todos conducían rápido hacia el hospital de Tomoeda, una mujer llegaba a la casa Kinomoto y tocaba el timbre.

— Hola Touya —saludo Nakuru cuando vio que era el moreno quien abría la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Haciendo una visita a un viejo amigo —respondió Nakuru con una sonrisa pícara — ¿no me invitas a pasar?

— Claro —dijo Touya haciéndose a un lado.

— ¿Tus padres están? —pregunto Nakuru para saber si podía poner su plan en marcha.

— No acaban de salir rumbo al hospital—respondió Touya con seriedad, conocía a Nakuru y por eso no podía tratarla de otra manera— ¿Quieres un poco de te? —pregunto al igual que Nakuru estaba analizando la situación necesitaba saber que iría a hacer la mujer para que estuviera prevenido.

— Te lo agradecería —respondió Nakuru mientras cruzaba las piernas coquetamente.

— Regreso dentro de un momento —dicho esto Touya desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

— Parece que no será tan fácil—decía Nakuru pensativamente—pero igual me quiero divertir.

Mientras esa pareja se analizaba mutuamente cada actitud, había un grupo de chicos que estaba alborotando el hospital de Tomoeda, todos estaban desesperados por tener noticias de su amiga, pero más una castaña que caminaba de lado a lado.

— Sakura será mejor que te calmes —le decía una amatista

— Tommy no puedo calmarme…

— Pequeña es mejor que te calmes… así no mejoras nada —decía su padre mientras se acercaba a la castaña y la abrazaba

— Esta bien papá…

— Además Yue esta con ella y no creo que el permita que le pase algo malo—dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

— Saku… ¿te parece si aprovechamos y vamos a visitar a alguien? —dijo Tomoyo intentando sacar a su amiga de ese lugar tan estresante.

— Si… sería una buena idea pequeña —secundo Eriol con una sonrisa.

— Esta bien…—dijo Sakura con desgano—papá por favor me llamas si hay alguna noticia.

— No dudes de eso hija…

Sakura y Tomoyo siguieron al chico de mirada azul mientras él las dirigía hacia un piso más arriba del que estaban e ingresaba a una habitación. Dejaron que Eriol entre primero para que el pudiera dar la autorización de que ellas pudieran ingresar.

Mientras Eriol ingresaba se dio cuenta que sus dos amigas se quedaban de pie afuera, agradeció que sus amigas fueran tan respetuosas y aprovecho esos instantes para contemplar a la joven que se encontraba dormida sobre la camilla, se veía muy hermosa sin tantos tubos conectados a su cuerpo como en un principio.

— Miku…—dijo en un suspiro mientras se acercaba con lentitud, pero mientras lo hacía un recuerdo invadió su mente, un recuerdo que aún le producía dolor.

**FLASHBACK ERIOL **

— ¡Eriol! —Llamaba una chica de la edad de 15 años con una amplia sonrisa, ella tenía el cabello color verde azulado al igual que sus ojos y piel blanca— cuanto tiempo… —decía una vez que estuvo en frente de él chico que era el dueño de su corazón.

— Si…mucho tiempo—respondía Eriol con una sonrisa, sentía su corazón latir a la velocidad de la de un ratón— no pensé que vendrías a esperarme

— ¿Cómo no lo haría por mi mejor amigo? —respondió Miku con una amplia sonrisa

— Ya veo…—respondió Eriol con voz tranquila ocultando de esa manera lo que le produjo esa respuesta.

— Ven…—Miku jalo de la mano a Eriol —no hay tiempo que perder tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar y muy poco tiempo.

— ¿Muy poco tiempo? —Pregunto Eriol extrañado— ¿y mis cosas? —pregunto Eriol mientras jalaba su maleta

— Si, es muy poco tres meses… no te preocupes por tus cosas Tom las llevara a la casa—dicho esto señalo a un hombre de 50 años.

— Esta bien—respondió Eriol

De esta manera ambos jovenes desaparecieron entre el tumulto que había en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra, Miku y Eriol eran amigos desde la niñez la familia Hatsune eran uno de los socios mayoritarios de las empresas Hiraguizawa.

Miku y Eriol estaban enamorados el uno del otro pero ninguno se animaba a confesar sus sentimientos por miedo a arruinar su amistad, en las vacaciones de verano Eriol viaja a Inglaterra para visitar a Miku y divertirse con ella, pero Eriol había tomado la decisión de que en ese verano le confesaría sus sentimientos a Miku se arriesgaría a un rechazo pero su corazón no podía esperar más.

Los días pasaron hasta que se convirtieron meses, dos meses ya habían pasado desde que Eriol llegara a Inglaterra, dos meses llenos de aventura y anécdotas divertidas, Eriol llamaba todos los días a sus padres, a Sakura y Tomoyo para que también pudieran hablar con Miku.

— Se me acaba el tiempo—decía Eriol en su habitación mientras contemplaba el amanecer— tiene que ser hoy si o si.

— Eriol… —llamaba alguien con voz muy baja al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Miku?

—Si…—respondió seguida de una risita traviesa

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntaba Eriol mientras abría la puerta y hacia ingresar a su amiga.

— Eriol… vamos a las montañas a caminar—propuso Miku quien ya estaba cambiada con ropa deportiva y cómoda.

— Esta bien…dejame cambiarme y vamos.

— Bien—dijo Miku dando brincos de felicidad—te espero en la puerta no te demores…—Miku salió de la habitación de Eriol y se dispuso a esperarlo en la puerta.

— Creo que es mi día de suerte—decía Eriol con una sonrisa mientras buscaba ropa deportiva— hoy le dire todo a Miku.

Eriol se cambió muy rápido y bajo a encontrarse con Miku en la puerta principal, una vez reunidos se dirigieron a las montañas, la casa Hatsune se encontraba al pie de una montaña llena de vegetación en esa montaña no había animales salvajes así que era muy seguro dar una caminata matutina por ahí.

Caminaban con tranquilidad contemplando en hermoso paisaje, las hojas de los arboles bañadas en roció, el sonido de las aves, el crujir de las hojas caídas, todo era tranquilidad algo que ha ambos jovenes les era muy agradable.

Caminaron con paciencia y sin prisa, pero sin darse cuenta Miku se tropezó por haber metido su pie en un hueco que había en la tierra y que no había podido ver porque estaba cubierto con hojas de árboles.

— Miku ¿estás bien? —preguntaba Eriol mientras se acercaba a ayudar a pararse a su amiga.

— No… me duele mucho —decía Miku mientras Eriol la rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura.

— Miku… —Eriol se sentía culpable por haber sido tan descuidado—disculpame…

— No… Eriol no es nada— Miku intento pararse pero por el dolor punzante que sentía en el tobillo no pudo hacerlo provocando de esta manera que callera al piso.

— ¡MIKU! —Eriol amortiguo un poco su caída al sostenerle el brazo— te llevare a la casa

— Pero no puedo caminar —dijo Miku con los ojos cristalizados.

— Entonces te cargare en mi espalda —dijo Eriol con una sonrisa—has un esfuerzo por darte un impulso —dijo Eriol mientras se ponía de espaldas hacia la chica y se colocaba de cuclillas.

Miku hizo todo lo posible por darse un impulso a pesar del fuerte dolor punzante que cada vez se hacía más fuerte e insoportable de un brinco estuvo en la espalda de su amigo, Eriol la sostuvo con firmeza para impedir que ella se callera, así camino hasta la casa Hatsune. Lamentablemente en ese día no había nadie en casa todos habían salido y se encontraban ellos dos solos.

Eriol llego y subió las escaleras con Miku a espaldas, por su parte la chica de mirada color cielo se había quedado dormida por cansancio y más para poder olvidar ese dolor molesto que cada vez era más intenso. Eriol empujo la puerta de su habitación y deposito a Miku suavemente sobre su cama, inmediatamente se fue a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Miku—llamo suavemente, la chica abrió los ojos lentamente.

— Si… ¿ya llegamos? —Pregunto— auch…—Miku hizo una mueca de dolor— había olvidado mi caída.

— Si… ahora trata de estirar un poco tu pierna para poner hielo en la hinchazón—indico Eriol

— Esta bien…—dijo Miku mientras estiraba lentamente su pierna— que bien se siente—dijo una vez que Eriol hubo colocado el hielo.

— Si… ahora tiene que estar ahí por media hora—dijo Eriol mientras se ponía de pie—yo preparare algo de comer mientras tanto—dicho esto Eriol se dirigió a la salida de su habitación—trata de descansar un poco.

— Si…

Eriol salió de su habitación con el corazón en vilo, ahora que Miku estaba descansando él podría poner en orden sus pensamientos y prioridades, el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y el hizo todo lo posible para que pudiera preparar algo rico que gustara a su amiga.

— Ya llego el almuerzo—dijo Eriol mientras ingresaba con una bandeja de comida— ¡Hey!... te dije que descansaras no que estés con el celular.

— Lo siento, pero Yoshama me llamo diciendo que vendría a visitarme la próxima semana…

— Que bien… hace mucho que no veo a Yoshama—decía Eriol con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba con la bandeja a Miku y la colocaba sobre sus piernas— bueno será mejor que comas yo te acompañare, después de eso te vendare el tobillo.

— Gracias por la comida…—Miku se dispuso a comer mientras Eriol hacia lo mismo.

Ambos jovenes comieron en silencio sin ningún tipo de tensión, no eran necesarias la palabras ambos se entendían perfectamente. Eriol y Miku terminaron de comer al mismo tiempo, Eriol recogió los platos y se dispuso a llevarlos a la cocina.

— Regreso dentro de unos minutos…

Eriol salió de la habitación y bajo rápido hacia la cocina y con la misma velocidad lavo todos los platos luego de eso subió hacia su habitación donde se encontraba su amiga.

— Muy bien… ahora voy a curar tu tobillo para evitar que se inflame más.

— Con cuidado—dijo Miku mientras Eriol acercaba su mano hacia su tobillo.

— Te tratare como una flor—Eriol cogió el tobillo un poco menos inflamado, le hecho un poco menos de ungüento y comenzó a frotar lentamente, luego de que el ungüento se haya absorbido vendo el tobillo evitando hacerlo demasiado apretado— Listo—dijo de manera triunfante.

— Gracias…

— No fue nada…

Eriol se giró para poder regalarle un gran sonrisa a su amiga pero se encontró con esos hermosos ojos verdes azulados, mientras que el cabello de Miku caía como cascada sobre sus hombros, sin poder evitarlo Eriol se perdió en esa mirada llena de amor que le dedicaba su amiga se acercó lentamente al rostro de ella y sin más capturo sus labios entre los suyos y ambos se enfrascaron en un beso tierno y amoroso.

— Miku…—dijo Eriol separándose de su amiga— yo… te amo—dijo en un susurro— ¿quieres ser mi novia?

— Eriol… si… si quiero ser tu novia—respondió Miku mientras seguía mirando los ojos azules en los que se perdía con gran facilidad.

Eriol al escuchar la respuesta de Miku, giro su cuerpo para quedar al lado de ella cogió el rostro de Miku con sus manos y acerco su rostro al de ella provocando de esta manera que sus respiraciones se fusionen en una sola, acorto poco a poco la distancia y la volvió a besar lentamente la fue atrayendo hacia él y los dos se quedaron recostados sobre la cama.

Miku sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, se sentía feliz de poder sentir los labios de Eriol tan suaves y delicados como nunca lo había imaginado se dejó guiar por él no le importaba nada más que sentir su calor y su cariño.

— Miku…

— ¿Si?

— Prometeme que nunca me olvidaras…

— Nunca lo hare Eriol… jamás…

Después de esto ambos novios se quedaron dormidos abrazados mientras se encontraban en sueños para seguir viviendo su amor en ese mundo diferente al de la realidad donde no existía nada que les hiciera daño.

Los días pasaron y con eso se acababan las vacaciones para Eriol, como había dicho Miku su prima había llegado de visita una semana después de su accidente, Yoshama tenía el cabello color ciruela y ojos carmesí, era un año mayor que ella y aunque parecía que era un adolescente tranquila la verdad era que su mente y forma de pensar eran completamente diferente a lo que ella aparentaba.

— Eriol… —saludaba Yoshama desde un sillón.

— Hola Yoshama… —saludaba Eriol con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y ya tienes novia? —pregunto Yoshama sin rodeos.

— Claro que tengo… —dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, en ese momento ingreso Miku a la sala con una amplia sonrisa — Miku…

— ¿Si?...

— Ven un momento…— llamo Eriol

Miku se acercó a su novio y este la agarro por la cintura y deposito sobre los labios de ella un beso tierno provocando que Yoshama abriera los ojos como platos de la impresión, ciertamente había formulado la pregunta con intensión de saber si tenía alguna oportunidad con el amigo de su prima pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que ese par estuvieran juntos.

— ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? —dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras sostenía a Miku por la cintura.

— Más claro que el agua no pudiste haber sido —dijo Yoshama mientras en su corazón un sentimiento de envidia se formaba, Eriol tenía que ser suyo Miku no se lo merecía, no merecía toda esa felicidad.

— Bueno, yo saldré con Miku un rato a hacer un par de compras… regresaremos por la tarde—dicho esto Eriol salió con Miku.

Los días pasaron en la mansión Hatsune los novios la pasaban muy bien llenando todo de felicidad y alegría, en la mansión se respiraba un aire diferente aunque ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta que alguien dentro de la mansión no estaba feliz con esa relación.

— Yoshama… ¿te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Miku mientras ingresaba a la habitación de su prima — no bajaste a desayunar… por eso subí.

— No Miku, tengo un dolor muy fuerte en el estómago… ¿podrías decirle a Eriol que me prepare un te?—pregunto Yoshama de manera inocente debajo de las sabanas.

— Si… ahorita bajo y le digo que te suba un té para el dolor de estómago—dijo Miku con una sonrisa

Miku bajo a la cocina y le dijo a Eriol que le lleve un té para el dolor a Yoshama, Eriol obedeció con alegría si se trataba de hacerle un favor a la prima de su novia no dudaría en hacerlo.

— Yoshama…—llamo Eriol mientras ingresaba a la habitación de la chica.

—Pasa… —decía Yoshama mientras cerraba la puerta después de que Eriol había ingresado.

— Aquí te traigo el té que pediste a Miku…—Eriol comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Yoshama y cuando la encontró abrió los ojos como platos — ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto mientras tragaba saliva.

— ¿Qué crees? —Pregunto Yoshama mientras se acercaba a él como una pantera, Yoshama tenía puesto un babydooll de color negro con un hilo dental del mismo color— ¿No te gusta lo que estás viendo? —pregunto a unos cuantos pasos de distancia del chico.

— Yoshama… no puedes hacer esto—decía Eriol mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre una mesa y se dirigía a la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas cariño? —pregunto Yoshama mientras lo agarraba de un brazo y lo hacía girar quedando el de espaldas contra la puerta— Podemos divertirnos un poco…—dijo Yoshama acercándose al rostro de Eriol

Mientras eso pasaba en la habitación de Yoshama, Miku empezaba a impacientarse al darse cuenta que Eriol se demoraba sin esperar un segundo más fue a llamarlo, ese día tendrían que ir al centro para comprar unos regalos para Sakura y Tomoyo. Miku comenzaba a subir las escaleras y se acercó lentamente una vez que estuvo en el gran pasillo se acercó a la habitación que ocupaba y abrió la puerta de par en par y la escena que encontró la dejo sin palabras.

Yoshama se encontraba con un babydooll de color negro y estaba pegada al cuerpo de SU novio, besándolo con pasión y Eriol al parecer correspondía al beso con la misma pasión.

— ¡ERIOL! —grito Miku sin ocultar su enojo y rabia.

Ambos jovenes se separaron inmediatamente, Eriol tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y Yoshama tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro.

— Miku… no es lo que parece—decía Eriol tratando de acercarse a ella.

— ¡CLARO QUE NO LO ES! —Decía Miku sin bajar la voz— ¡HOY MISMO SE VAN LOS DOS DE MI CASA!

— Miku, por favor calmate… dejame explicarte —suplicaba Eriol con ojos cristalizados.

— No te quiero escuchar…—dijo Miku con un hilo de voz— y ya saben no los quiero ver en mi casa dentro de una hora.

Miku salió de la habitación con el corazón destrozado, se encerró en su habitación y se quedó dormida de tanto llorar. Por otro lado Eriol reunió sus pertenencias y se fue a un hotel en el centro no se despidió de Miku y decidió olvidar todo eso y seguir con su vida ese sería solo un mal recuerdo en sus vacaciones; Yoshama también cogió sus pertenencias y se fue de regreso a su casa sentía culpa pero la envidia no le dejaba confesarle la verdad a su prima.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Eriol estaba sentada en la parte inferior de la camilla, cogió la mano de Miku y le dio un beso en el dorso un beso que reflejaba todo lo que sentía en ese momento toda la añoranza de los tiempos pasados llenos de deseo de una nueva oportunidad.

— ¿Eriol? —llamo la chica mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

— Lo siento te desperté…

— No… gracias por venir otra vez…

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

— Eriol… tenemos que hablar… solucionar cosas de nuestro pasado.

— Miku… yo…

— Shhh… es mi turno de decir las cosas—dijo Miku con una sonrisa triste.

**N. A. y llego el momento del nacimiento! Que emoción! Se imaginan a Yue en la sala de parto? Yo sii… bueno ahora sabemos un poco mas de la vida de Eriol y Miku Hatsune jeje bueno este nuevo personaje lo saque de un programa que se llama vocaloid2 que es un programa diseñado especialmente para cantar canciones pop en japonés. Este cap fue súper Eriol y Miku sorry espero no haber defraudado a nadie, pero tenía que aclarar ese punto sobre la vida de Eriol… ahora vienen más sorpresas, una reconciliación? Una relación termina? Quien sabe… bueno veamos que se viene para el cap siguiente… quisiera saber que parte les gusto mas de este cap… muchas gracias por leer mis caps! =)**


	28. Capitulo 27

**CAPITULO 27**

**BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO YUU**

— Tomoyo… ¿no crees que Eriol está tardando demasiado?

— Si… pero creo que ese par necesita aclarar un poco sus diferencias…

— ¿Sakura? —llamo una voz varonil muy conocida por la castaña y la amatista — ¿paso algo? ¿Por qué están aquí?

— Hola Shaoran —saludo Tomoyo —bueno estamos aquí porque Sulli entro en labor—explico Tomoyo.

— Gracias Tomoyo… ¿crees que pueda hablar con Sakura un momento? —pregunto dudoso.

— Sakura…—Tomoyo mira a la castaña de manera interrogante esperando algún gesto de ella que le pudiera permitir responder.

— Esta bien Tomoyo… regreso dentro de unos minutos —dijo Sakura con la mirada fija en el ambarino.

— Esta bien… si Eriol sale yo te aviso—dijo Tomoyo dedicándole una sonrisa para darle ánimos.

— Estaremos en la cafetería… no te preocupes—dijo Shaoran a la amatista.

— ¿Vamos? —pregunto Sakura delante de Shaoran.

— Si… —Shaoran la siguió.

Una vez que ellos llegaron a la cafetería, Shaoran la guio hacia una mesa desocupada y dejo a la castaña sentada mientras él se iba a traer dos tazas de café, ese día era la única oportunidad que tendría y no podía desaprovecharla. Se arriesgaría con tal de que Sakura regrese a su lado, una vez estuvo listo su pedido regreso a la mesa donde estaba la castaña esperándolo se sentó frente a ella y espero a que ella termine de hablar por celular.

— Ryu… si estoy en la cafetería.

— _¿Con quién estas?_ —pregunto Ryu

— Con Li…

— _¡Sakura como se te ocurre!_

— Ryu… me prometiste que no reclamarías nada…

— _Esta bien… solo cuidate ¿está bien?_

— Esta bien… gracias —Sakura corto la llamada y suspiro tranquila, hace mucho que no veía a Shaoran y esa conversación seria la decisiva para ambos.

— Espero no meterte en problemas…—dijo Shaoran una vez que tenía la atención de Sakura

— No… Ryu siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector.

— Si… y todos los demás —dijo Shaoran haciendo alusión a Yue y Eriol.

— Es que me quieren demasiado —dijo Sakura.

— Sakura…—dijo Shaoran— necesito explicarte algunas cosas—decía Shaoran mirándola fijamente.

—Shaoran… las explicaciones a estas alturas están de más… creo que deberíamos hablar del presente ¿Cómo has estado?... Dime la verdad —dijo Sakura con voz firme.

— La verdad… es que no he estado bien, cada día me levantaba con menos ganas de vivir, en las noches era un suplicio no lograba dormirme intentaba de todo para lograr conciliar el sueño… y luego conseguí pastillas para dormir de esa manera al menos podía dormir unas horas…

— ¿Pastillas para dormir?

— Si… fueron lo único que me ayudo, Sakura yo tal vez nunca te lo he dicho pero tú eres mi motivo de vivir, nunca antes había sentido esto por ninguna chica, tu eres la única que logra darme la felicidad… tu eres la única que logra darme fuerzas para vivir cada día…

— Shaoran… yo no sabía que habías estado así—decía Sakura sintiéndose culpable.

— No te sientas culpable… Sakura solo quiero preguntarte algo—dijo Shaoran

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?... para demostrarte que puedo ser diferente, que puedo hacerte feliz…

— Shaoran…

— Sakura por favor… termina con mi suplicio, no me gusta tomar esas pastillas para poder dormir, un simple Si puede cambiar mi vida.

— Esta bien… te dare otra oportunidad—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triste.

Shaoran se puso de pie y se acercó a Sakura, la tomo de la mano e hizo que se pusiera de pie él era mucho más alto que ella se inclinó hacia el rostro de ella y le dio un beso lleno de pasión y deseo.

— Muchas gracias muñeca…—dijo Shaoran.

— No lo vuelvas a hacer… por favor—dijo Sakura en tono suplicante.

— Nunca más… —dijo Shaoran.

— Sera mejor que vaya con Tomoyo…

— Si… te acompaño, ya acabo mi descanso y tengo que regresar a ver a mis pacientes—dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

Sakura y Shaoran se dirigieron a donde habían dejado a Tomoyo hace unos minutos, ambos jovenes estaban agarrados de mano se sentían plenamente felices todo ese tiempo separados sirvió para que se den cuenta de que se necesitaban el uno al otro para que su vida sea completa, ahora solo quedaba afrontar a los amigos de Sakura.

— Tomoyo… ¿aún no sale? —pregunto la castaña

— No…—dijo la amatista mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro—veo que ya se reconciliaron…

— Si…—dijo Shaoran con una amplia sonrisa— gracias por dejarme hablar con ella.

— No, ustedes necesitaban hablar y aclarar las cosas…

— Bueno yo me retiro—Shaoran beso a Sakura e hizo un gesto de despedida a la amatista.

Shaoran se perdió entre un tumulto de gente y enfermeras y uno que otro doctor, ahora se sentía con mucha más fuerza y alegría para seguir con su día. Sakura había decidido darle otra oportunidad y él no la desaprovecharía por ningún motivo.

— Tomoyo…

— Si…

— ¿Crees que los chicos se enojen…?

— No… tu eres feliz con él y ellos sabrán entender con el tiempo lo perdonaran.

— Gracias—dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga

Mientras ambas amigas conversaban sobre sus sentimientos dentro de la habitación dos jovenes se concentraban en aclarar sus vidas y sus sentimientos.

— Miku… ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Eriol… yo se la verdad—dijo Miku con voz baja, ya que no podía hablar mucho—Yoshama me dijo toda la verdad hace 8 meses, trate de comunicarme contigo pero supuse que ya habías hecho tu vida por eso no me animaba a llamarte además que no había forma de saber de ti.

— Yo siempre quise comunicarme contigo, pero el miedo no me permitió seguir con mi búsqueda… nunca me anime a buscarte de nuevo…— Miku, yo lo siento—decía Eriol con tristeza

— No hay nada que sentir… —decía Miku mientras miraba a Eriol—yo fui quien debería pedirte perdón, no te deje explicarme lo que había pasado, no deje que tu hablaras y ahora me arrepiento…. Me doy cuenta de todo el tiempo que he perdido—Miku comenzó a llorar.

— No… mi pequeño cielo… no llores por favor— Eriol se acercó a ella y se colocó frente a ella.

— Pero es la verdad…—dijo Miku entre sollozos— no puedo hacer nada por regresar el tiempo perdido… lo perdí todo, a mis padres, a ti, TODO…

— ¡Miku! —Eriol cogió entre sus manos el rostro de Miku— escuchame bien lo que te voy a decir, tu no me has perdido ¿está claro? —Dijo Eriol mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos— yo estoy aquí… he regresado por ti… cada día que estuviste en coma he pensado en ti con desesperación, y ahora que te tengo y que has regresado a mí no te pienso dejar ir…

— Eriol…—Miku había dejado de llorar.

— Miku Hatsune ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? —dijo Eriol con voz calmada y pausada.

— ¿Casarme contigo? —pregunto Miku, quien ya comenzaba a pensar que estaba delirando

— Si…—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa— ¿quieres casate conmigo? —volvió a repetir Eriol.

— Yo… yo… Si… ¡SI QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO! —respondió Miku con emoción.

— Gracias mi pequeño cielo— Eriol abrazo a Miku con delicadeza— me has vuelto a hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo… cierto, hay algunas personas que han venido a saludarte —dijo Eriol con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Quiénes? —pregunto Miku

— Ya sabrás quienes son—Eriol se separó de Miku y abrió la puerta —pasen…—dicho esto Sakura y Tomoyo ingresaron a la habitación— ellas te vinieron a visitar.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Tomoyo? —dijo Miku como si no pudiera creer lo que veían sus ojos.

— ¡MIKU! —ambas chicas corrieron a abrazar a Miku.

— Que alegría volver a verlas…

— La alegría es nuestra…

— Muy bien chicas… —dijo Eriol mientras Sakura y Tomoyo se sentaban en los silloncitos que habían en la habitación— quiero que sean las primeras en saber esta noticia.

— ¿Qué noticia? —pregunto Tomoyo

— Esta…—dijo Eriol mientras besaba a Miku ante la sorpresa de sus dos amigas— Miku y yo hemos regresado y además… le he pedido matrimonio… y me dijo que Sí.

— ¡FELICITACIONES! —gritaron ambas chicas que luego estallaron en risas de emoción.

— Bueno… Eriol yo también quiero decirte algo—dijo Sakura una vez que habían dejado de reír.

— ¿Regresaste con Li? ¿Verdad? —dijo Eriol adivinando lo que le diría su amiga

— SI… ¿y cómo lo sabias…? —pregunto Sakura

— Solo me basto ver tus ojos pequeña—dijo Eriol con una amplia sonrisa— además si eres feliz… yo también soy feliz.

— Bueno será mejor que regresemos a donde estábamos—dijo Tomoyo —regresaremos en otro momento Miku.

— Adiós chicas… gracias por su visita—dijo Miku.

— Yo las alcanzo después— dijo Eriol.

— Esta bien…—respondió Sakura.

Ambas amigas regresaron a donde estaban en un principio, todo seguía igual pero mucho más tranquilo en el momento en que ambas chicas llegaron salió el doctor y todos se aglomeraron en su interior.

— Es un niño… nacio fuerte y sano—dijo el doctor con una sonrisa—la mamá está muy bien… dentro de unos minutos la trasladaran a una habitación y podrán verla.

— Muchas gracias doctor—agradeció el padre de Sakura.

El doctor se retiró se disculpó y se retiró, dejando a un gran grupo de personas sonriendo y celebrando el nacimiento de alguien más.

— Pequeña…—llamo alguien detrás del gran grupo de gente.

— ¿Touya? —Tomoyo se giró a ver de dónde venía esa voz — ¡Touya! —Tomoyo se lanzó a brazos de su novio— llegaste…

— Dije que vendría…—dijo el moreno mientras respiraba el aroma a lavanda que expedía el cabello de su novia.

— Que tranquilidad me da que estés aquí—dijo Tomoyo mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su novio, pero había algo diferente en él, un olor diferente cuando descubrió de que se trataba se dio cuenta que no era un aroma a perfume de varón sino a uno de mujer y una punzada dolorosa llego a su corazón.

— Yo también soy feliz de estar junto a ti—decía Touya mientras acercaba más el cuerpo de su novia hacia el suyo, trataba de concentrarse en eso pero no podía un recuerdo llenaba su mente en ese momento y eso le hacía sentirse culpable.

**FLASHBACK TOUYA **

— Aquí tienes —decía Touya mientras le daba a su acompañante una taza de té.

— Muchas gracias…—decía Nakuru mientras lo recibía.

— Ahora me podrías decir la verdadera razón de tu visita—dijo Touya mientras la miraba de soslayo.

— Veo que a ti no se te pasa nada—decía Nakuru mientras depositaba su taza sobre la pequeña mesa de centro—bueno la verdadera razón eres tu—dijo sin rodeos— tu sabes que siempre me has gustado y ahora no pienso irme sin que tú me digas que sí y seas solo mío.

— Te informo que ahora tengo novia—dijo Touya restándole importancia a lo dicho por Nakuru anteriormente.

— Y eso lo hace más emocionante—dijo Nakuru acercando a Touya.

— Akizuki… te aseguro que hagas lo que hagas no lograras que yo caiga en tu juego… —dijo Touya alejándose.

— Vamos querido… es cuestión de divertirnos... no es necesario que tu noviecita lo sepa—Nakuru se acercó un poco más a Touya.

— Callate… si no quieres que te hecho a patadas de mi casa… —dijo Touya desde un lado del sofá.

— Touya…—llamo Nakuru sensualmente mientras se acercaba a él gateando como si una pantera asechara a su próxima presa—no te hagas el difícil… cariño tu y yo sabemos que debemos estar juntos.

— Akizuki será mejor que te alejes… o no respondo de mis reacciones…—dijo Touya de mal humor.

— No… no… no… cariño—Nakuru estaba a muy poca distancia del moreno—esta vez no te escaparas—dicho esto Nakuru salto sobre Touya, aprovechando esta cercanía le agarro el rostro con amas manos y acerco sus labios a los de él y le dio el beso más apasionado que haya dado en su vida.

Touya no esperaba que Nakuru actuara de esa manera y tenía los ojos como platos sus neuronas no reaccionaban y no podía formular una idea en concreto, sus miembros no le obedecían para ningún movimiento, estuvo así durante varios minutos que para él le parecieron horas. De pronto sintió que podía mover uno de sus dedos de la mano y uso toda su fuerza y concentración para poder mover todo su cuerpo.

— ¡ALEJATE DE MI! —grito Touya con desesperación de por fin poder controlar los movimientos de su cuerpo de nuevo, con el empujón provoco que Nakuru callera al piso.

— Vamos no me vas a decir que no te gusto ¿verdad? —Dijo Nakuru mientras se levantaba del piso con una sonrisa pícara y se sobaba los labios con los dedos — fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

— ¡TE LARGAS AHORA MISMO! —Touya se acercó a Nakuru con el rostro desencajado la tomo por el brazo con brusquedad y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta — ¡NO VUELVAS A BUSCARME NUNCA MAS! —Touya abrió la puerta y empujo hacia la calle.

— Touya… Touya… acabas de meterte con la chica equivocada—dijo Nakuru mientras se alisaba la ropa y se dirigía hacia su auto— además ahora que probé tus labios… te deseo mucho mas—Nakuru ingreso a su auto—que dirá ahora tu novia cuando descubra que tu camisa huele perfume de mujer…—Nakuru piso el acelerador mientras soltaba una gran risa.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

— ¡Hey… chicos! — Llamo Yunsu — ya podemos entrar a visitar a Sulli—mientras decía esto Yunsu comenzaba a caminar junto a Sakura mientras conversaban muy animadamente.

— Es momento de ir…—dijo Tomoyo regalándole una sonrisa a su novio— ya quiero ver al bebe…—mientras decía esto la amatista le dio alcance a su amiga.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Decía Touya de manera seria— bueno ya se le pasara…—dijo restándole importancia al comportamiento de su novia.

Todo el grupo que en un principio estuvo alborotando el hospital central de Tomoeda se dirigió a una habitación que se encontraba un piso debajo del que se encontraban, cuando Yunsu y Sakura llegaron a la habitación, fue el hermano menor de Shaoran quien toco la puerta.

— Hola… ¿podemos pasar? —Pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa— vine a saludar a mi ahijado.

— No… —dijo Yue serio— mentira… pasen Sulli está un poco cansada, pero quiere recibirlos—dijo Yue cambiando su gesto serio por una amplia sonrisa.

— Por un momento te creí…—dijo la castaña con un puchero.

Sakura entro a la habitación seguida de Yunsu y Tomoyo, al entrar pudo observar a una Sulli muy pálida mientras sostenía entre sus brazos, bien envuelto entre unas mantas de color celeste un pequeño niño.

— Acercate…—le dijo Sulli muy bajo—está dormido.

Sakura se acercó lentamente tratando de evitar hacer ruido, llego a la camilla donde estaba Sulli y pudo contemplar con mucha más claridad como ella sostenía entre sus brazos un niño de piel pálida y cabello plateado.

— Tiene los mismos ojos de Yue —dijo Sulli, girándose a ver a su esposo quien estaba a su lado contemplando a su hijo.

— Pero la sonrisa de su madre—respondió Yue, mientras miraba embelesado a su hijo y a su esposa.

— Es tan hermoso…—dijo Sakura en un susurro.

De pronto el hermoso niño que dormía entre los brazos de su madre y era contemplado por los ojos cristalizados de su padre por la emoción, abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose directamente con unos hermosos ojos de color verde que lo miraban con emoción y cristalizados por las lágrimas contenidas, él bebe esbozo lentamente una linda sonrisa que hizo que las personas ahí presentes experimentaran un sentimiento de amor que lleno sus corazones.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunto la castaña mientras sostenía una de las pequeñas manos del niño.

— Yuu—dijo Sulli contemplando a su hijo.

— Bienvenido pequeño Yuu—dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa y con una mirada llena de esperanza, ese pequeño niño era la esperanza de todos para poder superar las futuras pruebas que se les vendría.

**N. A. y se reconciliaron! Jeje sorry pero me dolía q estuvieran separados por mas q Shaoran se portó como un verdadero patan no podía hacer q sigan sufriendo… bueno no hasta ahora jejeje, Eriol se casa! Que emoción y q lindo! Y vemos que Nakuru comenzó su plan… ¿Qué resultado tendrá? Que opinan ustedes… ¿lograra separar a mi pareja favorita? Eso lo sabremos más adelante… además que llego Yuu jeje dude en ponerle eese nombre! Pq tmb Mikki Chan lo utiliza en su fic… pero lo hice pq me gusta su significado que es VALIENTE… bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap… sufri en escribirlo pq no sabia como expresar el estado de Shaoran espero q haya sido bien… parece q Sakura no lo pensó mucho no? Pero la chica lo ama pss q mas quieren! Además es una oportunidad nada esta dicho aun! Jejeje gracias por leer **


	29. Capitulo 28

**CAPITULO 28**

**LA VERDAD DE FUJITAKA**

— Yue… puedes ir cambiando a Yuu

— Pero si todavía es temprano… —decía Yue mientras se daba vueltas en su cama— ¿no quieres quedarte un rato más conmigo? —dijo mientras miraba pícaramente a su esposa

— ¡YUE TSUKISHIRO! —decía Sulli roja como un tomate

— Vamos… no me hagas rogarte—dicho esto Yue se puso de pie para llegar hasta su esposa que se encontraba de espaldas mientras miraba que ropa se pondría en ese día especial.

— Yue… es mejor que nos demos prisa… —Sulli dio un saltito y quedo bien alejada de su esposo.

— No es justo—dijo Yue cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero.

— Mejo date prisa… si no quieres que Sakura se enoje contigo—dijo Sulli dando una risita traviesa y salió de su habitación para alistar las cosas que aún faltaban.

— Sakura…—dijo Yue en un suspiro—es cierto… si llegamos tarde tu madrina me hará picadillo—dijo Yue tomando entre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo.

Habían pasado 6 meses desde el nacimiento del pequeño y era la mayor alegría que compartían todos los amigos de Yue y Sulli, ese día tendrían un día en el campo con él bebe y Sakura le había advertido a Yue que si llegaba tarde lo convertiría en su esclavo por un año y aunque para él no era una mala idea prefirió hacer caso a su esposa y cambiar a su bebe.

— Hola Sakura… ¿Dónde están los demás?

— Llegaran dentro de un momento…—respondió la castaña— Hola Yuu…—saludo Sakura al observar que Yue se acercaba con él bebe en brazos—cada vez estas más lindo... Hola Yue —saludo con una amplia sonrisa.

— Hola… ¿a quienes más invitaste?

— Bueno… vendrán Tomoyo, Touya, Eriol, Miku, Ryu, Estefan, Mei Ling y Shaoran.

— Pensé que Shaoran tenía cosas que hacer el día de hoy…

— Yo también pero tú sabes cómo es cuando se trata de salir con ustedes y con Yuu

— Cierto… me alegra que haya cambiado—dijo Yue mirando a Sakura cariñosamente

— A mi también… aunque no estoy del todo segura

— Sakura… no creo que sea capaz de hacer algo después de la conversación que tuvimos—Yue comenzó a recordar aquella conversación la tenía muy presente en su memoria.

**FLASH BACK YUE**

— Muy bien…—dijo una amatista sentándose frente a 4 jovenes— es momento de que todos aclaremos las cosas…

— Tomoyo aquí no hay nada que aclarar—dijo un chico de mirada azul.

— Eriol tiene razón, Li nunca tendrá nuestra aprobación además con lo que hizo anteriormente es difícil que confiemos en él—dijo Yue secundando a Eriol — ¿Ryu no dices nada?

— Bueno… yo… —Ryu miro a Sakura quien se encontraba a su costado— chicos lo lamento pero si Sakura es feliz con el no hay nada que se pueda hacer…

— Pero Ryu—dijo Eriol con intensión de ponerse en pie.

— Haber… un momento— dijo Tomoyo al darse cuenta que su amiga no decía ni una palabra— ¿acaso no se dan cuenta de lo difícil que es esto para Sakura? ¡La están poniendo en una situación difícil y complicada! ¡Están actuando de la manera más egoísta que podría existir! —Tomoyo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado con desesperación.

— Tomoyo…—Sakura hablo tan bajo que solo su amiga le pudo escuchar— será mejor que me vaya a mi casa—Sakura se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la salida.

— No… Sakura por favor…—suplico Tomoyo mientras retenía a Sakura de un brazo.

— Te lo agradezco pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer… además hoy tengo que salir con Shaoran y Sulli a hacer unas compras… para navidad.

— No… Sakura espera por favor —pidió Ryu situándose al lado de la amatista— no te puedes ir así…

— No chicos gracias pero no hay nada de qué hablar—Sakura les regalo una sonrisa y abrió la puerta, pero cuando estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia la calle sintió que era cargada por unos brazos bien formados y era transportada de nuevo al sillón — Yue… ¿Qué haces? —pregunto al ver que era él quien la estaba cargando.

— Pues llevándote a tu lugar… usted señorita no se va a ir a ningún lugar hasta solucionar este asunto—dicho esto Yue la depósito suavemente sobre el mueble.

— Yue tiene razón pequeña…—dijo Eriol — y Tomoyo también ya nos puso las cosas claras, nosotros te queremos demasiado uno más que otro y también a nuestra manera…

— Lo se chicos y por eso no pienso obligarlos a aceptar a Shaoran, entenderé si no quieren verme nunca más pero yo lo amo y no pienso separarme de él…

— Lo sabemos… y hemos actuado egoístamente—dijo Yue después de escuchar la confesión de Sakura— pero ya no eres una niña y aunque no nos agrade Li haremos lo posible por que lo haga…—dijo Yue con una sonrisa, aunque no pudiera tener a Sakura el deseaba que ella fuera muy feliz y si su felicidad estaba junto a ese chico de ojos color ámbar pues haría lo posible para que ella lograra su felicidad.

— Yue…

— Me alegra escuchar esas palabras…—dijo una voz varonil

— ¿Shaoran? —pregunto Sakura girándose para encontrarse con la mirada de su novio.

— Hola muñeca…—saludo

— Shaoran vino porque yo se lo pedí—dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa— a él tampoco le agrada esta situación tensa, chicos es momento de fumar la pipa de la paz y hacer todo lo posible por mejorar nuestras relaciones —dijo Tomoyo juntando las manos.

— Muy bien…—dijo Yue tomando la palabra y acercando a Shaoran mirándolo fijamente— prometo soportarte en todo lo que pueda—dicho esto extendió su mano hacia Shaoran con una sonrisa— pero la advertencia sigue en pie…

— Esta bien—dijo Shaoran aceptando la mano— no olvidare la advertencia tampoco.

— Entonces ya que Yue me dejo solo…—Eriol se puso de pie e hizo lo mismo que Yue— prometo no portarme tan mal…—dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y picara

— Muchas gracias… —dijo Shaoran correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

— Bueno… ahora vamos todos de compras—dijo Tomoyo con unas estrellitas en los ojos— ven Sakura tenemos que darnos prisa, Sulli nos debe estar esperando… que lindo debe haber muchas cosas para bebes—la amatista tomo de la mano a su amiga y la saco a rastras de la casa no sin antes decirle a los chicos dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina— y a ustedes ni se les ocurra escaparse… dense prisa—dijo regalándoles al final una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién es esa Tomoyo? —pregunto Ryu confundido

— Ya lo sabrás…—dijo Eriol moviendo la cabeza negativamente

— Es mejor que nos demos prisa… — dijo Yue — ¿vieron la cara de Tomoyo?

— Lamentablemente…—dijo Shaoran

De esa manera los chicos salieron a una tarde de compras de chicas en las que ya sabían cuál era su destino y su deber, ese día todo había dado un giro de 180° permitiendo que nuevas amistades se formen y fortaleciendo un amor ya formado.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

— Si tienes razón—dijo la castaña recuperando su ánimo de siempre—ahí viene Tomoyo

— Hola Yue… hola Sakura —decía Tomoyo quien sostenía una canasta entre sus manos.

— ¿Tomoyo y mi hermano? —Pregunto Sakura — me dijo que vendría contigo…

— Si…—dijo Tomoyo con una mirada triste que trato de ocultar con una sonrisa — a último minuto recibió una llamada que le obligo a quedarse porque tenía que ver con el restaurante—explico Tomoyo

— Ya veo…—dijo Sakura, pensando en que su hermano había mentido vilmente a su mejor amiga_— algo ocultas hermano… estas muy raro desde hace varias semanas…_

— ¿Sakura?... ¿Sakura? —llamaba Tomoyo

— ¿Eh?...

— ¿Qué te pasa has estado muy pensativa?

— No nada…—dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa.

— _¿Sera que sabe algo? No… no, Sakura sería incapaz de ocultarme algo… creo que estoy comenzando a desvariar_—se decía mentalmente Tomoyo— _pero no puedo olvidar ese perfume que siento cada vez que abrazo a Touya… lo he sentido alguna vez pero no recuerdo en quien o en qué momento._

— Bueno chicas… es momento de irnos—dijo Yue.

— Si…—respondieron las dos.

— Entonces no pensaban esperarnos de verdad—dijo una voz siniestra a espaldas de la amatista y la castaña mientras Yue y Sulli sonreían ampliamente.

— ¿Cómo nos crees capaz de eso? —Respondió Yue —solo estaba aprovechando de que ambas estaban distraídas—explico Yue haciendo una seña hacia la castaña y la amatista— ¿Mei Ling quieres cargar a Yuu?

— ¿¡MEI LING!? —se sorprendieron ambas amigas

— ¡CLARO QUE SI!... es el niño más lindo del mundo—Mei Ling cogió entre sus brazos al niño—si fui yo…—dijo dando una respuesta a las amigas

— ¿Has venido tu sola? —pregunto Sulli

— Si… Estefan y Shaoran llegan dentro de unos minutos, por cierto Sakura que ya falta un mes para el cumpleaños de mi primito… ¿Qué estas planeando? —pregunto con una sonrisa picara

— ¿Eh?... yo… yo… etto—Sakura estaba roja como un tomate, ciertamente el año anterior había salido con Shaoran a dar un paseo por el cumpleaños de él, pero no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada para ese año.

— Bueno Sakura, prepara una fiesta sorpresa en su casa—respondió Tomoyo

— ¡Qué bien…! — Celebro Mei Ling — entonces nos reunimos mañana en tu casa para planificar todo lo que falta… ahí vienen los chicos, este será nuestro secreto—dijo la china guiñándole un ojo a todos los presentes

Mientras el grupo planificaba una fiesta sorpresa para el ambarino, que debería ser la mejor fiesta sorpresa ya que tenía a las mejores organizadoras, dos jovenes se acercaban al grupo que se encontraba delante de la casa Tsukishiro, ellos mantenían una conversación amena e interesante.

— ¿Entonces quieres decir que eres hijo único?

— Si… mamá murió hace como un año y nunca me llegaron a dar un hermano y papá tampoco se volvió a casar.

— ¿Y porque decidiste venir aquí?

— En realidad lo pensó mi padre, porque es arqueólogo y no puede estar todo el tiempo conmigo así que decidió que sería mejor vivir con alguien que pueda "vigilarme".

— ¿Vigilarte?

— Es una manera de decir que no quería que viviera solo.

— Y por eso te envió aquí a vivir con los Kinomoto.

— Si… en un principio me opuse pero luego mi padre me conto que su amigo tenía una hija de mi misma edad y que era muy hermosa.

— Sakura…

— Si… cuando llegue a la antigua casa pensé haberme enamorado de ella a primera vista.

— Me lo imagino…—dijo Shaoran al recordar lo que sintió cuando la vio por primera vez en el grupo.

— Pero después llego Mei Ling a poner mi mundo de cabeza…

— Siempre hace eso… pero me alegra que este contigo y no con otro chico

— Muchas gracias… Mei Ling es lo único que me queda por ahora aparte de los Kinomoto

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Shaoran… mi padre está muriendo, hace dos meses el señor Fujitaka me dijo la verdad de mi estancia en Tomoeda…

— ¿La verdad?

— Si…

**FLASHBACK ESTEFAN**

— Estefan toma asiento por favor hijo—pidió amablemente el señor Kinomoto

— ¿Paso algo? —respondió el chico mientras se sentaba al costado de Sakura y Touya

— Estefan querido será mejor que primero escuches lo que tenemos que decirte…—dijo la mamá de Sakura con voz pausada

— ¿Podrían decirnos que pasa? Me estoy poniendo nervioso—dijo Touya

—Touya será mejor que te calmes… lo que vamos a decir no es algo fácil y mucho menos agradable— Fujitaka había tomado una postura seria — Estefan tenemos que hablar sobre tu padre.

— ¿Mi padre? —Pregunto Estefan — ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Le paso algo?

— Estefan… tenemos que decirte que tu padre se encuentra enfermo…

— ¿Enfermo?... ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

— Él tiene cáncer…—confeso Fujitaka

— ¿Cáncer? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?

— La enfermedad la tiene desde bastante tiempo atrás, el me hizo prometer que no te diría nada porque de lo contrario no hubieras accedido a venir a vivir con nosotros, lo fuimos a visitar en estos días y nos dimos con la sorpresa de que él ya estaba internado en el hospital de Nueva York, está ahí desde 3 meses atrás… hablamos con el doctor y nos dio la noticia que no le queda mucho tiempo, él mismo me pidió que te dijera la verdad y que fueras a verlo…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? —pregunto Estefan con un hilo de voz

— Probablemente 6 meses, pero ya lo tienen internado porque no puede comer ningún tipo de alimento—respondió Fujitaka— ¿planeas ir a visitarlo?

— Yo… yo… necesito estar solo— Estefan se puso de pie y subió las escaleras lentamente

— Estefan…—Sakura se puso de pie con intensión de seguirle pero una mano mucho más fuerte le impidió seguir— ¿hermano?

— No… — Touya movió negativamente la cabeza— dejalo… necesita estar solo para que pueda tomar una decisión.

— Pequeños será mejor salir de casa…

— Está bien…—respondieron ambos hermanos.

De esta manera la familia Kinomoto salió sin rumbo fijo dejando al chico de mirada celeste solo para que pudiera tomar una decisión y tenga un poco de tranquilidad.

Estefan por su lado había ingresado en su habitación con la mente hecha un caos, sus pasos eran pesados sentía un dolor intenso en el pecho y sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear se acercó hacia su cama y se sentó sobre ella manteniendo la mirada perdida en la alfombra.

— ¿Por qué?... —pregunto en un susurro

Se puso de pie de nuevo y se acercó a su ropero, abrió las puertas de par en par y en la parte superior pudo contemplar una caja de zapatos de color negro, la saco y cuando la tenía entre sus manos se sentó sobre la alfombra y abrió la caja, al ver el contenido no pudo más y lágrimas rebeldes comenzaron a salir.

— ¿Por qué justamente ahora? —decía mientras entre acariciaba con sus manos una fotografía donde aparecía un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos celestes y un pequeño niño con cabellera rubia y ojos celestes, los tres parecían felices en lo que era un día de campo en familia.

Estefan dejaba que las lágrimas salieran sin control, se sentía devastado, defraudado y un gran sentimiento de frustración invadía su corazón, sentía impotencia de no poder hacer nada por su padre, de tener que decidir en ir a verlo o dejarlo morir solo, era difícil ya que no se sentía capaz de mirarlo en el estado en el que se encontraba. Estaba muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos y en observar la fotografía y en desahogarse que no se había percatado que alguien se encontraba detrás de él mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Estefan…—dijo una voz femenina acercándose lentamente hacía el chico

— ¿Mei Ling? —pregunto el chico para comprobar que no había alucinado esa voz

— Si… estoy aquí—dijo Mei Ling abrazando por la espalda a su novio

— Mei Ling… cuanto necesito ahora…—dijo Estefan sintiendo que el abrazo que le daba su novia le daba la paz que tanto necesitaba— un momento… ¿Cómo entraste? —pregunto al caer en la cuenta de que no había nadie en casa

— Bueno… vine a pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer… además que no estaba cerrado con llave… Estefan yo… lo siento… no debí haber actuado así ayer.

— Cariño…—Estefan atrajo a su novia hacia adelante haciendo a un lado la caja y miro esos ojos color rubí que tanto amaba— no hay de que pedir disculpas… me imagino que Himeko ya te habrá explicado lo que paso…—dijo Estefan sin ningún gesto en el rostro pero con voz dulce.

— Si… ayer me lo explico por la noche… en verdad no debí haberme puesto celosa… pero tú sabes que no soporto que ninguna chica se te acerque… pero dime ¿está todo bien?

— Te entiendo… y no todo, no está bien…—Estefan miro a su novia y le conto de todo lo que se había enterado en esas ultimas horas desahogándose y confesándole que no sabía que decisión tomar

— Amor… no crees que sería mejor que pensaras en eso después… por el momento ser mejor que salgamos a caminar y de esa manera despejaras tu mente.

— Esta bien…

Ambos novios se pusieron de pie y salieron de la casa Kinomoto rumbo al parque pingüino que era el lugar más tranquilo que podían encontrar en ese momento, después verían a donde más ir.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

— Ese día Mei Ling me ayudo a salir de mi crisis… ahora yo te quiero preguntar algo a ti Shaoran…

— Adelante…

— ¿Podrías acompañarnos a Nueva York?

— ¿Yo?... bueno… me avisas que día irán y pido permiso en la clínica…

— Muy bien… bueno será casi dentro de 15 días como máximo...—dijo Estefan regalándole una sonrisa — ya llegamos ahí están todos los chicos.

— Si… ¡HOLA CHICOS! —saludo Shaoran alzando una mano

Cuando ya todos estuvieron reunidos en la casa Tsukishiro se subieron al auto que habían alquilado para ese día, habían planificado todo para que sea perfecto; la comida, el lugar, las personas que irían, nada podía salir mal.

— ¡Vamos al campo! —exclamaron todos mientras el auto comenzaba su marcha, detrás de todo el barullo alguien salía de entre las plantas.

— Conque el cumpleaños de Li… esa es la oportunidad que esperaba…—una risa siniestra apareció en su rostro— te lo advertí querido pero tú no quisiste hacerme caso.

**N. A…. ¡SORRY POR LA DEMORA!**

**bueno aquí este cap… les gusta el nuevo Yue? A mi sii! Jejeje muy picaron tal vez pero es que tiene que aprovechar mientras esta con Sulli, y por fin se reconciliaron los chicos con Shaoran todo sea por la felicidad de Sakura… aprovecho para aclarar… Sulli dio a luz en diciembre por eso se dice lo de regalos de navidad y etc… se imaginan el rostro de Tomoyo jeje yo sii! Y la cara de terror de los chicos =), bueno hasta ahí todo bien… y ahora se viene la fiesta de Shaoran! Que pasara? como será? Que le dara Sakura de regalo se aceptan sugerencias!... pasamos al momento triste y aquí estoy yo dando fin a la vida de un personaje y haciendo sufrir al dulce de Estefan que nunca hizo nada malo para merecerlo pero es que el fic va de esta manera, vemos a una Mei Ling mucho mas centrada en este cap pero tmb celosa, me encanto esa escena, y tambien a un Shaoran mucho mas accesible y comunicativo… que pasara en ese viaje? Quien fue el personaje del ultimo comentario? Que paso con Touya para que no vaya?**

**Pasemos a mi vida jeje estoy soportando la celebración de mi familia entre gritos y risas la musa se me quiere escapar pero la amarre a mi cama jejeje y termine mi cap yuju! Ahora este cap esta dedicado a himeko jejeje si nena apareces ahii! Jijijiji y ahora me despido… tal vez para los prox caps ponga una canción! Será? Será? Jajaja byee…**

**P.D. aquí aclaro algo en este cap ya están en el 2010 ya q están en junio, los otros caps hasta el 26 o 27 son en el 2009 así poco a poco llegaremos hasta el tiempo actual… no se preocupe… parece q tenemos fic para rato..**

**Saludos:**

**Himekor… lo siento si te hice esperar demasiado**

**Marianux… sigo esperando una historia tuya**

**Karen de la cru… espero sigas leyéndome por FB**

**Amanda… amiga en marzo si o si nos comemos un cevichon en Chosica! =)**


	30. Capitulo 29

**CAPITULO 29**

**ADIÓS PAPÁ **

— _Se les comunica a todos los pasajeros colocarse el cinturón de seguridad_

— Princesa ponte el cinturón de seguridad—dijo Eriol al lado de Miku

— Está bien…—respondió Miku con una sonrisa, Eriol se había preocupado mucho por su salud pero ella se encontraba mucho más tranquila y ahora que vivía en la casa de él su mejoría había sido más que notable.

— ¿Sakura todo está bien? —pregunto una amatista mirando a su costado.

— Si Tommy estoy bien… aunque no me gusto para nada que vinieras sola, mi hermano es un inconsciente—dijo haciendo un puchero de niña.

— No te enojes muñeca…—dijo el ambarino al otro lado de Sakura— supongo que tu hermano ha tenido cosas que hacer y por eso no ha podido venir…

— No es escusa Shaoran, él se había comprometido pero decidió cambiar de planes un día antes…

— Saku… en serio ya no te enojes y tratemos de descansar un poco…

— Esta bien… ¿Dónde está Ryu?

— Esta con Miku y Eriol—respondió la amatista

— Estefan y Mei Ling están aquí detrás de nosotros—dijo Shaoran

— _¿Touya que está pasando contigo? ¿Porque de pronto siento que me rechazas y que no deseas verme…? mi corazón se siente diferente cada vez que te veo sé que me ocultas algo pero tú no me quieres decir…—_Tomoyo soltó un largo suspiro y decidió serrar los ojos y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

El avión comenzó a recorrer la autopista de vuelo del aeropuerto de Tomoeda, poco a poco fue tomando altura hasta por fin desaparecer entre los cielos nocturnos rumbo a un país diferente donde cada uno tendría que afrontar diferentes momentos y situaciones.

— _Dentro de unos minutos estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Nueva York_

— Sakura…

— ¿Si? …

— Ya llegamos…

— Que bien…

Todos bajaron del avión y recogieron sus maletas que en realidad eran muy pocas, se dirigieron a las afueras del aeropuerto donde los esperaba una movilidad contratada especialmente para ellos que los llevaría a la casa de la familia Smith donde estaba todo listo y preparado para las visitas.

— Estefan tu casa es hermosa—decía Mei Ling pegando la cara al vidrio de la ventana.

— No es mi casa… será nuestra casa—dijo Estefan provocando un sonrojo en su novia.

— Eso quiere decir que… ¿se casaran? —pregunto Eriol con una sonrisa.

— No ahora… pero si más adelante —dijo Estefan abrazando a la morena— claro si Mei Ling quiere y Shaoran me da permiso.

— Yo no me opongo —dijo Shaoran con una amplia sonrisa, contento de poder ver un sonrojo en su querida prima.

— Entonces Mei Ling ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? —pregunto Estefan sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita negra, había preparado todo pero no se lo había dicho a nadie.

— Yo… Yo… ¡SI! Estefan acepto casarme contigo —dijo Mei Ling abrazando a su novio y dejando que él le coloque en su dedo anular un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

El auto se vio envuelto en grandes gritos y celebraciones por el nuevo compromiso, la alegría era palpable en el ambiente, cuando estuvieron ya ubicados en sus respectivas habitaciones cada uno tomo una ducha refrescante y relajante y Estefan los llevo a almorzar a un restaurante exclusivo, luego de eso se dirigirán al hospital donde se encontraba el padre de Estefan y pueda conocer a sus amigos y ahora futura esposa.

— Estefan este lugar es muy divino…—dijo la amatista con una mirada soñadora

— Si… siempre venia aquí con mis padres…

— Sera mejor… empezar a ordenar según veo hay muchas cosas ricas…

— Si… Ryu tienes mucha razón

— ¡Entonces comencemos!

Todos los chicos se rieron por la personalidad fresca de Hatsumoto, que siempre lograba alegrarlos con sus ocurrencias y diferentes cosas que decía o hacía, cada uno ordeno lo que se le antojaba y que según ellos veían que estaba apetitoso y agradable a la vista, dentro de sus pedidos estaba pizza, lasaña, gaseosa, piqueos.

— Creo que llegando a Tomoeda tendré que hacer una dieta estricta… porque con todo esto que he comido he subido más de 3 kilos en un solo día—dijo Tomoyo

— Vamos Tommy tu sabes que comas lo que quieras… nunca subirás una talla —dijo Sakura mirando a su amiga con una amplia sonrisa

— Bueno chicos es momento de ir al hospital…—dijo Estefan

— Si…

El gran grupo de turistas salió rumbo al auto que los esperaba en la entrada del restaurante, llegaron al hospital muy rápido, Estefan se sentía nervioso y sus manos le comenzaron a sudar a penas piso la entrada del hospital, dio el nombre de su padre y una enfermera los guio hacia una habitación.

— Traten de no hacer mucho alboroto… el paciente necesita tranquilidad…

— Muchas gracias —respondió Estefan

La enferma se retiró pero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a los chicos de todo el grupo, mientras esto pasaba Mei Ling y Sakura fruncían más el ceño pues ellas si se habían dado cuenta de que sus respectivos novios llamaban la atención de todo el género femenino del hospital desde enfermeras y pacientes, algo que obviamente no les agradaba.

— Ingresemos todos—dijo Estefan

— Esta bien, pero luego te dejaremos solo para que puedas conversar tranquilamente con tu padre—dijo Eriol educadamente.

— Muy bien… —dijo Estefan

Estefan toco la puerta antes de ingresar, abrió la puerta lentamente pero lo que vieron sus ojos lo dejo en shock, sobre de aquella camilla había un hombre completamente esquelético con toda la piel pegada a los huesos del cuerpo, no tenía ningún cabello sobre la cabeza a causa de las intensas quimioterapias, sin brillo en sus ojos que reflejaban las pocas ganas de vivir, tenía muchos tubos conectados a su cuerpo, los aparatos a su costado que permitían controlar sus signos vitales tenían un ritmo armónico y pausado.

— ¿Papá? —dijo Estefan mientras hacía ingresar a todos sus amigos a la habitación

— ¿Estefan?... ¿Eres tu hijo? —dijo el hombre de la camilla girándose para el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

— Si papá soy yo—dijo Estefan acercándose a su padre y tomándole la mano huesuda.

— ¡Oh! Hijo… que vergüenza que me encuentres en este estado tan deplorable…—el hombre tosió levemente— ¿con quienes has venido? —dijo al percatarse de que había más personas

— Ellos son mis amigos, mi novia y la hija del señor Kinomoto—presento Estefan

— ¿Sakura?... ¿la pequeña Sakura está aquí?

— Si… señor he acompañado a Estefan…—dijo Sakura acercándose a la camilla

— Estas muy hermosa pequeña… siempre me acuerdo de tu alegría y espero que sigas siendo así, no olvides que el hombre que tenga la suerte de tener tu corazón debe de amarte y respetarte pero sobre todo amarte tal y como eres… no permitas que ninguna pena apague esa gran luz que hace que ilumines a las personas y en especial a tu familia…

— Muchas gracias, siempre recordare sus palabras…

— Dejame presentarte a mis demás amigos…

Estefan fue presentando uno a uno a sus amigos, pero no dijo que Mei Ling era su novia eso lo dejaría para el final, cada uno de sus amigos se había presentado y estrechado la mano del padre de Estefan, después de que hubo presentado a todos dejo que su padre dijera unas palabras antes de pedir hablar a solas con él.

— Me alegra mucho haber conocido a todos ustedes antes de dejar este mundo, me doy cuenta que mi hijo ha conseguido tener cerca a personas muy buenas pero sobre todo a logrado formar un lazo muy fuerte con cada uno de ustedes, porque sépanlo bien jovenes y grávenlo en su mente pero sobre todo en su corazón, LA AMISTAD ES UN TESORO, TODOS LO ENCUENTRAN PERO MUY POCAS PERSONAS LO LOGRAN RETENER, CONSERVAR Y AUMENTAR ESE VALOR… me alegra mucho más saber que él no se queda completamente solo… y les pido por favor que no me lo descuiden… es lo único que les pido.

Todos los ahí presentes quedaron impactados por la profundidad de esas palabras y sobre la última petición de ese hombre a puertas de la muerte, era algo a lo que nunca podrían decir que no, eran la sinceridad de esas palabras pero sobre todo la transparencia de las palabras que decía sin ningún tipo de mala intención ahora sabían que Estefan realmente era un persona única.

— Bueno papá ellos se van a retirar porque quieren conocer la ciudad…

— Muy bien… les deseo lo mejor de este mundo—dijo el padre de Estefan despidiéndose por última vez.

Uno a uno se fueron retirando después de darle un abrazo al padre de Estefan, con mucho cuidado porque tenían miedo de que se pudiera romper por lo frágil que parecía su cuerpo, el grupo se iba formando poco a poco fuera de la habitación, cuando Mei Ling se acercó a despedir Estefan le sostuvo la mano y negó con la cabeza de esa manera se quedaron ellos dos solos en la habitación.

Estefan vio a su padre de nuevo sobre la camilla y se acercó lentamente con Mei Ling tomándole la mano, mientras lo hacía sentía que ese momento seria el ultimo que compartiría con su padre, el último momento que tendría para poder decirle todo lo que quería, se sentaron en las sillas que habían al costado de la cama del hombre.

— Papá… yo quería presentarte a Mei Ling como mi novia…

— Mucho gusto señor….

— El gusto es todo mío… lamento no poder estar en mis mejores trajes para este encuentro—dijo el padre de Estefan en forma de broma

— Oh no… señor no diga eso…—respondió Mei Ling

— Estefan… tengo que felicitarte, has encontrado a una chica excepcional cuidala mucho…

— Tenlo por seguro papá… te queríamos dar una noticia.

— ¿Cuál es?

— Papá… Mei Ling y yo hemos decidido casarnos…

— ¡QUE FELICIDAD!... coff… coff… les doy mi bendición mis niños— el padre de Estefan soltó un gran suspiro— Esto un poco agotado…

— ¿Deseas dormir? —pregunto Estefan mientras sentía un dolor en el pecho cada vez más fuerte.

— No mí querido niño… no quiero dormir ahora que tu estas aquí con mi futura nuera… solo lamento no poder estar para la boda…

Estefan sintió un punzada de dolor mientras Mei Ling luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no llorar delante del padre de su novio, el padre de Estefan se estaba despidiendo de ellos y no querían arruinar ese momento.

— Papá…no digas esas cosas… tu prometiste que estarías para cuando yo decidiera casarme y tú nunca rompes una promesa—dijo Estefan con una sonrisa.

— Lo se hijo… pero esta vez creo que no podrá cumplir mi promesa—dijo su padre con su voz un poco más apagada.

_**Se van perdiendo en el tiempo mis años se van quedando muy lejos ya no me lleva mi padre la mano solamente sus consejos**_

— Está bien… pero no vuelvas a romper otra promesa—respondió Estefan mientras sentía ganas de detener el tiempo en ese momento

— Prometido… me siento un poco cansado…—volvió a repetir

_**Viven en mí los recuerdos de niño cuando una estrella deseaba**_

— Debe ser por las pastillas y la medicación—explico Estefan mientras estrechaba fuertemente la mano de su novia.

— Creo que tienes razón… esas pastillas me dejan exhausto… siento que los ojos me pesan…

— ¿Me vas a dejar aquí hablando solo? —trato de bromear Estefan aguantando a duras penas sus lágrimas.

_**Como recuerdo a mi padre que con eso sonreía mientras mi madre miraba**_

— ¿Me crees capaz de eso?

— No… no te creo capaz

— Recuerdas… ¿Cuándo era niño y deseabas crecer rápido?

_**Años que vienen despacio, primero con que lentitud avanzan**_

— Si… yo quería ir contigo a excursiones pero tú siempre me decías…

— Aun no tienes edad… y debes quedarte cuidando a tu madre…—completo su padre

_**Como quería ser grande recuerdo para no quedarme en casa y acompañar a mi padre muy lejos tal vez hasta el fin del mundo**_

— Y me decías que estudiara las estrellas…

— Para que pudieras recibir un regalo que traería desde la excursión.

_**Porque mi padre era fuerte era muy inteligente era mejor que ninguno hoy ya no quiero que pasen los años**_

— Si… pasaba noches enteras estudiando los astros y la posición de la luna… pero para cuando llegabas…

— No preguntaba absolutamente nada…—recordó su padre con una sonrisa mientras luchaba porque sus ojos no se cerraran.

_**Porque mi padre ya está viejo se me ha cubierto de arrugas sus manos y de nieve sus cabellos**_

— Marcaba mi estatura en el marco de la puerta de habitación… para ver cuánto crecía cada día.

— Y yo me encontraba con que cada vez eras más grande y mucho más joven… y yo me iba envejeciendo.

_**¡Oh! señor detén el tiempo te pido porque tú puedes hacerlo porque yo en verdad no entiendo Dios mío porque se nos va lo bueno**_

— Papá… no digas eso… tú no estás viejo…

— Vamos hijo tu y yo sabemos que lo que dices es mentira… no trates de engañar a tu padre jovencito—dijo su padre acariciando el rostro de su hijo— para cuando me vaya de aquí ora por mi… para que pueda estar junto a tu madre haya arriba…

_**Cuando se cansen un días tus pasos yo quiero ser quien los cuide mientras tanto dame el brazo y vamos a ver… a ver qué vas a decirme**_

— Lo prometo…

— Ahhhh…—el padre de Estefan seguía luchando por no cerrar sus ojos — mi querido hijo… quiero pedirte algo como un favor…

— Lo que tú quieras papá…

— Yo… sé que esta es nuestra última conversación y quiero pedirte que hagas feliz a esa muchacha, dale todo el amor que puedas tener sin restricción ni medida… deleitate en su sonrisa y en sus gestos, la vida trae pruebas pero mientras ustedes estén juntos recuerden que pueden superarlo todo.

— Sera como tu digas papá…

— Mi pequeña niña…—dijo refiriéndose a Mei Ling —hazlo feliz, él se lo merece…y sé que tú lo podrás lograr… disfruta cada minuto con él no te dejes llevar por los malos deseos, malas intenciones o comentarios malintencionados… se feliz y recuerda que yo siempre los estaré cuidando…

— Si señor… —dijo Mei Ling en un hilo de voz

— Mis niños mis parpados me pesan… despídanme de sus amigos y no se olviden de ser felices… —lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos— haya voy mi querida Amanda…—dijo antes de dar su último suspiro y quedar examine ante la mirada de su hijo y su futura nuera.

— Papá…—Estefan presiono aún más la mano de su novia y dejo que las lágrimas se revelaran y cayeran sin medida y sin darle importancia— saluda a mamá de mi parte…

— Estefan…

— Me despediré bien de él para luego dejar que se encarguen de su entierro…— Estefan aun cogiendo la mano de su novia se puso de pie y deposito un beso en la frente de su padre mientras su rostro se cubría de lágrimas de su hijo— descansa en paz… papá, vamos con los demás—Estefan ayudo a ponerse en pie a Mei Ling que parecía muy afectada y le dio una última mirada a quien había sido el autor de sus días, un gran hombre y buen padre— _Adiós papá… gracias por todo, hasta en el último minuto tenías un consejo para mi… no te preocupes no la hare infeliz por ti cada día luchare para verla sonreír… bendícenos desde arriba… Adiós mi querido papá saluda a mamá de mi parte._

**N. A. Bueno acepto bombas atomicas o virus a mi Facebook (ya estoy en mi bunker) … bueno primero lo bueno, Tomoyo hara dieta? Neee! Jaja Mei Ling se casa! Que emoción! Los chicos pudieron conocer al padre de Estefan… aunque sea en sus últimos minutos… bueno matenmeeee! Si hice llorar a alguien no fue mi intención… pero si quiera Estefan se pudo despedir de su ser querido y a mi parecer su padre lo hubiera esperado mucho mas; si desean saber en que me inspire para esta escena pues simple… en mi vida personal =) si quieren que les cuente envíen un PM o por Facebook un inbox =) y se los contare tal vez me anime a hacer un oneshot jeje para las que les gusta llorar =)… gracias por leer este cap espero que les haya gustado como los otros la canción, que utilice se llama QUE FALTA ME HACE MI PADRE—VICENTE FERNANDEZ la encontré por ahí en internet y me gusto mucho y ya saben ahora porque…**

**PD. Las invito a leer mi nuevo proyecto SONATA DE INVIERNO… jeje personajes principales Eriol y Tomoyo… es una adaptación con los personajes de Clamp eso quiere decir que la historia no es mia…**


	31. Capitulo 30

**CAPITULO 30**

**EL PASADO OSCURO DE SHAORAN LI**

— ¿Qué estamos buscando?

— Un folleto de mis clases de patología…

— Shaoran ten cuidado no te vayas a caer de ahí…

— No te preocupes muñeca… ¡cuidado! —decía Shaoran mientras veía como una caja de zapato caía al piso de su habitación.

— Yo lo reco…—Sakura se quedó callada porque al intentar recoger el contenido de la caja se encontró con una foto donde se mostraba a un Shaoran mucho más joven al lado de una chica un poco mayor— ¿Esta es de tu fiesta de graduación? —pregunto la castaña tratando de disimular su incomodidad, conocía a esa chica pero decidía negar la identidad de la susodicha

— Si… ese día… —dijo Shaoran con una media sonrisa— No entiendo porque le pedí ser mi pareja en ese día… ¿me la das para guardarla? —dijo extendiendo su mano pidiendo la foto, no quería recordar ese pasado incomodo que lo atormentaba cada vez más.

— Si… claro—decía la castaña mientras extendía su brazo pero sentía un dolor en el corazón— _Aun guarda la foto de ella… ¿Por qué? Se supone que no quiere saber nada de ella pero aun así conserva esa foto… ¿Shaoran aun sentirá algo por ella? ¿Cómo puedo explicar que esa foto este ahí y que la trate con tanto cuidado?_ —Sakura se formulaba esas y muchas más preguntas, su corazón se negaba a creer lo que su mente ya había tomado como respuesta Shaoran aun recordaba a Marie, se giró para ver a su novio y pero cuando lo vio le dolió aún más el corazón.

Shaoran se encontraba mirando la foto fijamente y con mucho escrutinio, no entendía porque tenía esa foto aun, él no quería a Marie pero si tenía esa foto tal vez era para recordarse así mismo que el amor no existía. Pero tal vez Futie tenía razón y la culpa de ese pensamiento fuera solo de él, Marie nunca había sido mala persona, él fue quien cometió los errores y los recuerdos vinieron a su mente como una imagen clara.

**FLASHBACK SHAORAN**

— ¿Muy bien y ahora a dónde iremos? —preguntaba una amatista mientras salía de una tienda de ropa.

— ¿Podemos ir primero a almorzar? —pregunto Ryu

— Esta bien… pero luego seguiremos comprando—dijo Tomoyo de forma entusiasta, había descubierto que la mejor manera para alejar los pensamientos en contra de Touya era comprando ropa o haciendo cualquier otra actividad.

El grupo de jovenes avanzaba por las calles de Nueva York siempre lleno de gente, se desviaron por un camino que los llevo a un lugar menos transitado pero también con muchas tiendas y escaparates, todos caminaban conversando animadamente, pero una castaña se sentía rara en ese lugar, sentía que la observaban giro varias veces a distintos lugares pero no encontró nada sospechoso.

— ¿Estas bien muñequita? —pregunto Shaoran al ver que se estaba comportando muy raro.

— No lo sé… cariño siento que alguien me observa—confeso la castaña a su novio.

— Yo no veo a nadie…—dijo Shaoran girándose a ver y fingiendo que no había descubierto algo fuera de lugar— ¿me esperan en el restaurante?... es que quiero comprar algo para Wei—explico al ver el rostro de confusión de su novia.

— Está bien… no te demores demasiado… —dijo Sakura dándole un tierno beso.

— Gracias…—dicho esto el ambarino se fue corriendo de lado contrario de donde se dirigían sus amigos hasta perderlos de vista y luego cruzo al otro lado de la acera y busco con la mirada a alguien, una vez que lo hubo encontrado se acercó como un león a su presa y cogió de la mano a una chica de cabellera negra y ondeada.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —la chica se giró bruscamente a ver quién era la persona que le agarro la mano — ¿Shaoran? —la chica sintió un temblor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

— Hola… Marie…—dijo Shaoran con una media sonrisa— ¿Cuánto tiempo verdad?... tu y yo tenemos que hablar… no olvides que dejamos una conversación pendiente…—dijo Shaoran jalando a la chica.

— Tú y yo no tenemos que decirnos nada más…—dijo Marie tratando de soltarse del ambarino

— ¿Entonces porque estuviste observándonos? —pregunto Shaoran con el rostro desencajando mientras que en su voz se podía palpar el enojo.

— ¡Yo no estuve observando a nadie! —dijo Marie bruscamente.

— ¿Estas segura? —Pregunto Shaoran en tono enojado— sabes que no puedes mentirme…

— ¡Suéltame! —Exigió Marie — no deseo tenerte cerca de mí…

— Eso no decías hace unos años atrás…

— Eso fue porque no sabía quién eras realmente Shaoran Li… nose que cosas le contaras a todo el mundo pero tú y yo sabemos la única verdad.

— Cierto… solo tú y yo sabemos la única verdad…

— Entonces si no quieres que tu noviecita en turno sepa cómo eres realmente mejor dejame ir…

— ¡No hables así de Sakura! —reprendió Shaoran presionando más la mano de la chica.

— Li… me haces daño… ¿así dices que has cambiado…? —Dijo Marie en tono burlesco— _¿Sakura?_ —pensó Marie, ahora sabia porque esa chica le resultaba tan familiar y un nuevo temor llego a su corazón.

— Sígueme…—dijo Shaoran jalando a la chica y metiéndola en un callejón oscuro

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Pregunto Marie en tono quejumbroso— no he sabido nada de ti y ahora de la nada te apareces y me tratas de lo peor…

— No quiero nada de ti… y solo te he tratado como te lo mereces…

— ¿Cómo me lo merezco?... ¡JA! Y de cuando aquí tú te has vuelto juez de las personas… si mal no recuerdo Li… tú fuiste quien me pidió ser tu novia así que quien debería juzgar soy yo…

— ¡CALLATE! —exigió Shaoran dando un golpe con el puño en la pared.

— ¡NO ME PIENSO CALLAR! —Marie olvido su temor y decidió enfrentar a ese demonio personal que tenía el nombre de Shaoran Li, se calmó y dijo con voz pausada— Lo hice antes pero ahora no… si es posible buscare a esa chica que ahora estaba contigo y le dire la verdad de quien eres…

— ¿Y quién soy según tú?

— Eres un lobo disfrazado de oveja, cuando te conocí nunca hubiera sospechado que serias alguien que tenía problemas graves de personalidad… ¿recuerdas al chico que golpeaste solo por preguntarme una dirección?

— ¡No golpee a nadie… él te estaba molestando!

— ¡MENTIRA!... Tu sabias que solo estaba preguntando una dirección actuaste como un verdadero monstruo le desfiguraste el rostro… pero claro como tú eres el gran Shaoran Li nadie debía saber de ese incidente, le pagaste un montón de dinero a la familia del chico y te dejaron en paz pero sabes que no siempre podrás escapar de tu verdad… al final todo se descubre…

— ¡CALLA! —Shaoran cogió de los hombros a la chica y la samaqueo bruscamente — ¡TODO LO QUE DICES ES MENTIRA! ¡YO NUNCA LE HICE DAÑO A NADIE! —Shaoran siguió samaqueando a la chica hasta que pareció que la chica no diría nada.

— ¿Y acaso no recuerdas cuando me golpeaste por negarme a ir a un lugar contigo? —dijo la chica mirándolo con los ojos inyectados de odio y rabia.

— ¡ESO FUE UN ACCIDENTE! ¡TE GOLPEASTE AL CAER POR LAS ESCALERAS! — grito Shaoran perdiendo el control.

— No fue un accidente… aún tengo muy claro en mi cabeza ese instante… —Marie comenzó a recordar

**FLASHBACK MARIE **

— ¿Halo? —una chica estaba acostada en su cama mientras acercaba su teléfono celular a su oreja.

— Hola preciosa… ¿te parece si salimos al cine?

— Si… es una muy buena idea

— ¿Podrías venir a mi casa? De aquí ya salimos para el cine…

— Si… dentro de dos horas estoy ahí…

— Muy bien… cuidate mucho… te quiero

— Yo también… Adiós

Las horas pasaron y Marie se estaba peinando el cabello se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo al estar con un chico como Shaoran ciertamente había decidió olvidar ese asunto del chico de cabello anaranjado que Shaoran había golpeado cuando fueron de viaje a Estados Unidos por un fin de semana, al parecer la familia de Shaoran había arreglado ese asunto en unos días.

— Sera mejor no pensar en eso…—dijo moviendo la cabeza— además no conozco a ese chico y no creo que me lo vuelva a encontrar, tomo un pequeño moño de su tocador y se lo coloco en un costado de su cabello.

Marie salió de su casa y tomo un taxi que lo llevaría directo al área residencial donde vivía su novio, llego en menos tiempo de lo estimado toco el timbre esperando que como de costumbre Wei le abriera la puerta pero se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con Shaoran en frente suyo.

— ¿Shaoran?

— Hola preciosa…—saludo Shaoran cogiendo por la cintura a su novia y dándole un beso— no te demoraste mucho…

— No el taxi vino muy rápido…

— Sabes que no me gusta que venga en taxis—dijo Shaoran sin soltar a su novia y cerrando la puerta

— Si… lo sé, pero no había nadie en casa que me pudiera traer…—se excusó Marie

— Bueno… estas más linda cada día—dijo el ambarino fijándose que su novia llevaba puesta una blusa de color celeste, junto con un pantalón negro y una dalinas celestes.

— Muchas gracias…

— Ven…—Shaoran cogió la mano de su novia y la guio hasta su habitación— puedes ir utilizando la computadora mientras me cambio en el baño

— Gracias…—Marie tomo asiento en frente de la portátil del ambarino, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en unos pases que decían algo raro, los cogió y abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que se trataba, ese día no irían al cine sino irían a una carrera de autos al centro de Tokio.

Shaoran se ducho muy rápido, decidió que ropa ponerse y salió vestido y listo del cuarto de baño, se acercó a su novia y la abrazo por detrás, le encantaba sentir el olor a flores que expedía su cabello.

— ¿Shaoran? —Dijo Marie invocando a toda su valentía, sabía que cuando Shaoran planificaba algo no le gustaba que le dieran la contraria — ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

— Ah… ya viste los pases… bueno me invitaron a unas carreras al centro de Tokio y yo quiero ir contigo…—dijo separándose de ella.

— Shaoran… —Marie se puso de pie— tú sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas… así que ¿no crees que sería mejor ir al cine?

— No—dijo Shaoran sin dudarlo—hoy estarán todos mis amigos ahí y quiero que te vean… además no hay peligro todo es por la vía legal—dijo tratando de que su novia acceda.

— No Shaoran…—dijo Marie su ultimo comentario no le había gustado para nada tal vez había sido su erro al ser tan condescendiente— yo me iré en estos momentos a mi casa yo no soy ninguna muñequita de trapo y mucho menos un trofeo para que lo exhibas a tus amigos…

— No… preciosa, no quise decir eso…

— No Shaoran lo dijiste… y me voy a mi casa ahorita mismo… —Marie cogió su cartera y se encamino a la puerta

— Tu no iras a ningún lado—le dijo Shaoran jalándola del brazo— dije que iríamos y así va a ser…

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡No lo hare!

Marie y Shaoran se enfrascaron en un forcejeo muy brusco en el que obviamente Marie salía más afectada ya que Shaoran cada vez ejercía más fuerza sobre sus delicadas manos y eso más adelante le provocarían moretones, Marie logro soltarse por escasos minutos y logro llegar a las escalera pero Shaoran le dio alcance rápidamente y la jalo provocando de esta manera que quedara diez pasos lejos de su única ruta de escape.

— ¡SUÉLTAME! —grito Marie

— ¡CALLATE! ¡TE DIJE QUE IRÍAS CONMIGO Y ASÍ SERA! —dijo Shaoran pero no pudo continuar porque Marie mordió una de sus manos en un momento que él se distrajo— ¡ARGH! ¡AHORA VERAS!

Marie logro avanzar hasta estar a solo tres pasos de distancia de las escaleras pero su cuerpo se detuvo ningún miembro reaccionaba ante las ordenes de su cerebro se encontraba parada de espaldas a las escaleras mientras miraba como Shaoran se le acercaba con la mirada inyectada de rabia todo paso lento, intentaba moverse pero era en vano nada de lo que lograra hacer la salvaría de ese golpe certero, vio como la mano del ambarino se fue elevando y sus ojos se abrieron como platos y lo que vino después paso tan rápido como si el tiempo tratara de ponerse al día en su transcurrir, segundos después sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro.

— Marie… yo…—Shaoran tenía los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que había hecho— yo… yo…

—No te me acerques…—dijo Marie cuando por fin pudo articular palabra, mientras se llevaba una mano a su rostro comenzó a retroceder lentamente olvidando que detrás de ella estaban las escaleras— esto nunca te lo perdonare…

— Marie… escuchame por favor— Shaoran trato de acercarse a ella al percatarse que estaba a pocos pasos de las escaleras.

— No quiero…— y el resto de la frase quedo en el aire.

Marie rodo escaleras abajo mientras lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos e implorar porque todo eso fuera una pesadilla, pero no podía ser un mal sueño ya que el dolor era real, las escaleras que golpeaban cada milímetro de su cuerpo eran reales, no podía gritar, no podía pedir ayuda en cambio de eso en su mente apareció el rostro de ese chico de cabello anaranjado que nunca más vería, ella sentía que las escaleras nunca más terminarían y de pronto llego un golpe seco pero no por eso menos doloroso y todo se puso oscuro sumergiéndola en la profunda oscuridad de su mente inconsciente y lo último que escucho fue que alguien grito su nombre.

— ¡MARIE! — Shaoran corrió escaleras abajo y se cogió con ambas manos su cabeza como queriendo exprimirla, cayo de rodillas al costado de su novia y lloro amargamente al creer que la había perdido, pero de pronto recordó que el sabia primeros auxilios toco su cuello y se sorprendió al descubrir que aun tenia pulso pero muy débil, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón y marco un numero con manos temblorosas— ¿Emergencias?

La ambulancia llego 10 minutos después de realizada la llamada, la llevaron de emergencia al hospital y comunicaron a la familia Tomohisa, su madre llego al día siguiente en un vuelo privado y como siempre lo hacía le dio a la familia Tomohisa una buena cantidad de dinero para el tratamiento de la chica y el silencio eterno de la familia.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

— No me digas que tú no lo recuerdas… si fuiste tú el causante de todo…

— ¡CALLATE!

— ¡NO!... ¡AHORA ME VAS A ESCUCHAR!... estuve seis meses inconsciente, cuando desperté ya estaba en Estados Unidos sometiéndome a diversos exámenes… mi familia te denuncio pero como siempre lo arreglaron todo con el dinero…

— ¡MENTIRA!

— ¡VERDAD! ¡TU SABES QUE ES LA PURA VERDAD!

— ¡MALDITA PERRA! —Shaoran levanto la mano dispuesto a abofetear a la muchacha pero se detuvo cuando estuvo a milímetros del rostro de la chica.

— ¿Te das cuenta que no has cambiado? Sigues siendo el mismo patán de antes… ¿dime ya cometiste el primer error?... al parecer si… ¿y parece que te perdono? Espero que esta vez no lo arruines…

— ¡LARGATE! —grito Shaoran alejándose de la chica.

— ¡JA! Parece que la niña de turno está haciendo un buen trabajo en ti… esta vez no me tiraste una bofetada y para que quede claro… no me voy porque me lo ordenes sino porque me da mucha lastima tu aspecto deplorable… ¿sabes? Eres muy poca cosa para esa niña… solo recuerda no hacerle lo mismo que me hiciste a mi…

— ¡LARGATE!

— Adiós Shaoran Li… fue un gusto verte de nuevo…—Marie salió del callejón y al salir de ahí se encontró con un chico que le miraba con los ojos como platos— por tu bien será que no digas nada de lo que has visto… aun no conoces de lo que es capaz ese tipo…

— Entiendo— dijo el chico de cabello anaranjado— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Marie Tomohisa… ¿el tuyo?

— Ryu Hatsumoto…

— Espero verte pronto Hatsumoto… me parece haberte visto en alguna parte, por favor cuida Sakura de ese monstruo… Hyori la quería mucho…

— Hasta pronto Marie… y espero que esta vez sí me puedas indicar una dirección exacta—dijo Ryu con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Qué?... —Marie tenía los ojos como platos ahora recordaba donde lo había visto— Tu… tu…

— Si… bueno será mejor que te vayas, presiento que pronto nos volveremos a ver…

Ambos se dieron miradas de despedida sin imaginarse que con ese intercambio de palabras un destino se había sellado y las cosas daban un giro de 180° el destino había decidido modificar sus letras ya escritas.

— ¡SHAORAN!

— ¿Ryu?... —decía un ambarino mientras alzaba la mirada y veía como el chico de cabello anaranjado lo llamaba.

— Date prisa los chicos no ordenaran nada hasta que tu llegues… y tengo mucha hambre—dijo al darle alcance y haciendo un puchero.

— Esta bien haya voy…—dijo Shaoran ocultando la mano magullada— _Marie… ¿Por qué tenía que verte hoy justamente? ¿Acaso será una señal? ¿Qué pasara ahora?... mejor dejo de pensar en eso y me concentro en Sakura…_— pensaba el ambarino antes de recordar a su hermosa novia.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

— Sakura… —llamo mientras arrugaba la foto y la metía en su bolsillo— ¿Qué me regalaras por mi cumpleaños?

— Bueno eso es una sorpresa… —dijo la castaña— y no te pienso decir nada sobre que es…

— Con que no me lo piensas decir… —dijo Shaoran acercándose a su novia dejando la caja a un lado— veremos si no me lo dices después de este ataque de cosquillas…

— No… no… Shaoran… por favor—dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida y comenzó a correr en busca de auxilio— ¡Yunsu! ¡Yunsu ayudame! —decía Sakura mientras corría por toda la casa.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Pregunto Yunsu mientras veía como Sakura corría seguida por Shaoran— son como unos niños…—dijo meneando la cabeza.

— ¡Ayudame! —dijo Sakura situándose detrás de el— Shaoran quiere que le diga sobre su regalo de cumpleaños.

— Hermano…—reprendió Yunsu

— Pero es que yo quiero saber…—dijo Shaoran deteniéndose y haciendo un puchero.

— Pero ya falta solo una semana para tu cumpleaños tienes que tener un poco de paciencia… ¿sí?

— Está bien…—dijo Shaoran dándose por vencido

— Shaoran por cierto llego una carta para ti…

— ¿Para mí?

— Si no tiene remitente… ni estampillas… al parecer simplemente la dejaron en el buzón.

— ¿Quién será?... —Shaoran abrió el sobre y al ver el contenido se abrió los ojos como platos

"_**SABEMOS TU PASADO SHAORAN LI… NO TE PORTES MAL SINO TODO TU TEATRITO PUEDE CAERSE AL PISO"**_

— ¿Qué dice?

— Nada es una broma de mal gusto…—respondió arrugando el papel.

— Bueno chicos… yo me voy a casa de Tomoyo… cuídense.

— Adiós Sakura —se despidió Yunsu

— Adiós muñeca…—de despidió Shaoran

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

— Tomoyo el pastel ponlo en su lugar… Eriol ten listos los globos… Miku la serpentina repártela entre todos… Mei Ling… ¿Dónde dejaste la cámara?

— La tiene Tomoyo… ella dijo que se haría cargo…

— Esta bien…

Sakura estaba que corría de un lugar a otro dentro de su casa, todos sus amigos estaban ayudando en esa fiesta, había comprado el regalo y lo había envuelto, gracias a la ayuda de todos, ese día sería perfecto.

— Sakura… ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

— No lose Tommy él dijo que llegaría como a estas horas pero ya vendrá… no te preocupes

— Esta bien…

— Shaoran llegara dentro de 5 minutos—anuncio Mei Ling — todos a sus posiciones… —ordeno

Todos a su alrededor se movieron dando brincos de un lado para otro y tratando de buscar un lugar para esconderse, Sakura estaba ultimando detalles, la fiesta seria en el jardín la torta estaba en su lugar, al igual que los bocaditos todos tenían el antifaz puesto y el gorro también, el timbre la saco de su ajetreo se dirigió a la puerta y al abrir vio a su novio.

— Hola Shao…

— Hola muñeca… ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro?

— Por nada en especial… pasa por favor

— Gracias…

— ¡SORPRESA! —apenas Shaoran había puesto el pie dentro las luces se habían encendido y todos habían salido de su escondite.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —dijo la castaña dándole un abrazo y luego un beso.

— Gracias muñeca… esta sí que es una sorpresa…

— No fue nada…ahora si pasemos al jardín a comenzar con la fiesta.

Todos los amigos que había invitado Sakura pasaron lentamente hacia el jardín, conversando alegremente y felicitando al ambarino pero nadie se pudo dar cuenta que había alguien que no había sido invitada, como todos usaban antifaz era difícil tratar de reconocerse a simple vista.

— Esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé… ahora ¿Dónde está la cocina?

— Hola Nakuru…—saludo el padre de Sakura.

— Hola señor…—saludo Nakuru educadamente.

— Veo que también viniste para la fiesta de Shaoran… —dijo con una sonrisa.

— Si…—respondió Nakuru mintiendo— me preguntaba dónde queda la cocina…

— Esta al costado de las escaleras—respondió.

— Muchas gracias… ¿Por si acaso Touya está en casa?

— Mmm si no me equivoco… estará llegando dentro de 30 minutos…

— Muchas gracias…

— ¿No vienes al jardín? —pregunto antes de retirarse.

— Si… dentro de unos minutos los acompaño—dijo Nakuru dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Una vez que Nakuru había ingresado a la concina Touya había cruzado la puerta de su casa con intensión de buscar a su novia y unirse a la fiesta que había organizado su hermana para su cuñado, subió las escaleras sin darle importancia a la persona que se encontraba en la cocina, entro en su habitación se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha después de media hora salió envuelto en una toalla secándose el cabello con otra.

— Siempre quise verte de esa manera querido…

— ¡Qué demonios!... —Touya dio un salto del susto que le provocó encontrar en su habitación a alguien más— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Dándote una sorpresa…

— Akizuki será mejor que salgas por tu propia voluntad…

— Pero si yo solo vine a darte un poco de te…—dijo Nakuru señalando hacia una bandeja, cogiendo una taza se acercó lentamente a Touya— toma… te ayudara a relajarte…

— No gracias…—dijo Touya rechazando la taza que le ofrecía la chica.

— Si no te lo tomas no me iré… —dijo Nakuru con voz traviesa.

— Está bien…—dijo Touya arrebatándole la taza a la chica.

— Despacio… te puedes atorar—dijo Nakuru mientras lo miraba misteriosamente.

— Listo… ahora…—Touya no pudo terminar la frase porque de pronto sintió un leve mareo que casi lo tira al piso.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Nakuru mientras se acercaba a él y lo ayudaba a recostarse en la cama para que pudiera descansar.

— Si… de pronto sentí un leve mareo…

— Acuéstate un rato…

— No… tengo que bajar a ver a Tomoyo —dijo Touya poniéndose de pie, pero a penas lo. hizo sintió un mareo más fuerte que provoco que callera en la cama de golpe

— No… tienes que descansar —dijo Nakuru ayudando a Touya a recostarse en la cama— descansa un poco y luego bajaras… yo te avisare…

— Está bien…—dijo Touya mientras se quedaba dormido.

— Cuanto hubiera dado por disfrutar de este espectáculo antes… pero el que sea ahora y en este momento no lo hace menos apasionante… aunque me encantaría que estés despierto para poder ver tus ojos… —Nakuru comenzó a quitarse la ropa y se acostó al costado del moreno quien solo se encontraba tapado con una toalla la parte inferior— disfrutare de este momento hasta que llegue tu noviecita a buscarte… todo está saliendo mejor de lo que pensé…

Mientras Nakuru disfrutaba de la inconciencia del mayor de los Kinomoto el grupo que estaba en el jardín disfrutaba de la música y del ambiente agradable, pero sobre todo lo estaba disfrutando un par de castaños que no se habían separado en ningún momento.

— Es el mejor regalo que me hayan podido dar…—decía en un susurro al oído de la castaña.

— Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado… —respondió Sakura con una sonrisa pero esa alegría se esfumo al ver que su mejor amiga estaba completamente sola— Shaoran… me preocupa Tomoyo.

— A mi también… tu hermano ha estado actuando raro últimamente…

— Acerquémonos a ella para hacerle compañía— Sakura tomo de la mano a Shaoran — Tomoyo… ¿aún no ha llegado a mi hermano? —pregunto la castaña cerca de su amiga.

— No… aun no me ha llamado y tampoco lo he visto cerca…

— Ahí está mi padre… preguntémosle si lo ha visto—dijo Sakura mientras veía que su padre se acercaba a ellos.

— ¿Cómo la están pasando chicos? —pregunto

— Muy bien…—respondió Sakura — papá ¿sabes si ya llego mi hermano?

— Si… me aviso cuando estaba a unas dos cuadras de la casa— dijo el padre de Sakura —supongo que debe estar en su habitación cambiándose… Tomoyo ¿Por qué no vas a llamarlo? De esa manera se dará prisa—dijo con una sonrisa.

— Es cierto… Tomoyo ve a llamarlo porque si voy yo seguro que se enoja conmigo—dijo la castaña apoyando a su padre.

— Está bien —dijo Tomoyo con un leve sonrojo— tratare de apurarlo…

Tomoyo se alejó del grupo y se fue despacio mientras se abría paso entre los invitados, pero mientras más se acercaba a la casa más aumentaba un sentimiento de angustia en su corazón, al llegar a la entrada que daba al interior de la casa un temblor inundo su cuerpo reunió todo el valor posible para cruzar el umbral y subido las escaleras lentamente.

— ¿Qué me está pasando? —se preguntó así misma en un susurro.

**N. A. **

**¡NO ME ODIEN! Pero tenían que saber la verdad sobre Shaoran en verdad que enoja y causa dolor que tu novio guarde una foto de una chica de su pasado… (díganmelo a mi) pero al menos el la arrugo en mi situación es completamente diferente… y díganme ustedes que harian si encuentran algo así? Reaccionarían como Sakura? Jejeje y bueno ahora sabemos sobre lo que hablaban Fuutie y Shaoran, en verdad que Shaoran tiene una personalidad muy agresiva en el pasado, la tendrá aun ahora en el presente? Esperemos que no… y que quiso decir Marie sobre que se volverá a ver con Ryu? Ahí esta la otra aclaración en un principio iva a ser un chico cualquiera pero mi musa me dijo que lo haga de otra forma… Que pasara ahora con el destinos de nuestros personajes? Bueno la fiesta salio muy bien! Pero alguien no desaprovechó la oportunidad para poner en marcha su plan… Tomoyo se fue a buscar a Touya! Que se encontrara! Que es lo que pasara en el siguiente cap! Que martirio no saberlo! **

**PD: **

**1° en un principio no iva a ser un flashback de Marie sino ella misma lo iva a decir pero al parecer salio mucho mejor así y es mejor al descripción…**

**2° Ryu no ha contado ese incidente que paso a sus amigos pero lo hara mas adelantee… todo tiene su porque…**

**SALUDITOS:**

**HIMEKO** …cumpli! Es un cap kilométrico pero espero que llene tus expectativas… esperare tu reviews **

**MARIANUX… se que lograras tener un tiempo para que puedas escribir una historias… siempre hay tiempo**


	32. Capitulo 31

**Capitulo dedicado a: mi beta reader LETTY… y a HIMEKO….**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 31**

**KINOMOTO INFIEL**

— ¡Oh! ¡Touya…! —decía una voz femenina que provenía del interior de la habitación del moreno.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —dijo una amatista una vez que había terminado de subir las escaleras que dirigían hacia el segundo nivel.

Tomoyo avanzo rápidamente sintiendo que la angustia aumentaba en su corazón, se había tomado su tiempo para llegar a buscar su novio. Pero a cada escalón que subía el temblor en su cuerpo aumentaba, pero al escuchar esa voz proveniente de la habitación de su novio apresuro el paso pero nada la hubiera preparado para lo que ella vería al abrir las puertas de su novio de par en par.

— ¡TOUYA! —grito la amatista al ver como una mujer lo besaba apasionadamente y él simplemente estaba cubierto con una toalla de baño.

— ¿Tomoyo?... —dijo Touya medio adormilado, pero al sentir los labios de alguien que no eran los de su novia abrió los ojos de par en par y empujo a la mujer que se encontraba encima de él con un conjunto de ropa interior rojo— ¡TOMOYO! ¡DEJAME EXPLICARTE ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE! —Touya parecía completamente despierto.

— ¿Por qué tratas d negar lo evidente querido? —dijo Nakuru a un costado de Touya.

— ¡CALLATE! —ordeno Touya poniéndose de pie envuelto con la toalla y acercándose a su novia— Pequeña dejame explicarte… esto no es lo que pare…— Touya se calló inmediatamente al sentir sobre su rostro un golpe seco, Tomoyo quien se había acercado a él lo había abofeteado y esa cachetada no sería tan dolorosa después de escuchar las palabras que le diría la amatista.

— No te quiero volver a ver nunca más en mi vida… ¿entendiste?... ¡NUNCA MAS! —Dijo Tomoyo retrocediendo para acercarse a la salida, pero la mano de su ahora ex novio la detuvo— ¡SUÉLTAME!

— ¡NO! —dijo Touya con el rostro desencajado y con una mancha roja en la cara por la cachetada de la amatista— ¡NO TE DEJARE IR NUNCA! ¡¿ME ENTIENDES?! ¡NUNCA!

— ¡TE EXIJO QUE ME SUELTES! —grito Tomoyo forcejeando por soltarse.

— ¡ESCUCHAME! ¡POR FAVOR! —suplico Touya sin aflojar su agarre.

— ¿Touya porque no dejas ir a la niña?... —dijo Nakuru mientras se vestía — ¿No entiendes que no quiere escucharte?

— ¡CALLATE AKIZUKI!... Luego me hare cargo de ti después… Tomoyo por favor, escuchame—dijo girándose para ver a la amatista quien había comenzado a llorar en silencio.

— Por favor Touya… —suplico Tomoyo — será mejor que me dejes ir ahora sino será peor…—dijo Tomoyo mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo, de pronto sintió que era jalada por alguien.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me la arrebataste? —dijo Touya viendo al causante de haber perdido a Tomoyo de su agarre.

— Lo siento Touya, pero no creo que Tomoyo quiera hablar contigo en estos momentos… Sakura llevala a mi casa ahí hablaremos más calmadamente.

— Si, Eriol —respondió la castaña sosteniendo a su amiga por los hombros— Shaoran vamos… hay que avisarle a Estefan y Mei Ling

— Touya cambiate… te esperamos en casa de Eriol —dijo Ryu mientras lo miraba seriamente y con decepción.

— Y tu Nakuru… te vas mañana mismo a Inglaterra…

— Pero… Eriol… yo…

— Te lo advertí… y será mejor que desaparezcas ahorita de mi vista si no quieres que llame a tus padres y les cuente lo que has estado haciendo aquí…

— Está bien…—dijo Nakuru mientras salía de la habitación de Touya con la mirada en el piso.

— Bueno Touya nos vemos en mi casa… vamos Ryu—ordeno Eriol.

— Si…—respondió el chico de cabellera anaranjada dejando a Touya de pie sin creer todo lo que le estaba pasando, mientras su cerebro comenzaba a funcionar a mil por hora planeando las palabras que diría y las acciones que realizaría— será mejor darme prisa…—dijo Touya mientras cerraba su habitación y escogía que ropa usaría.

Unas horas después un grupo de once jovenes estaba reunido en un gran salón decorado a estilo inglés, cada uno tenía en la mirada un sentimiento de angustia eran muchas veces las que se reunían para conversar pero en esta ocasión la situación era diferente estaban ahí para que Touya Kinomoto les diera una explicación de porqué lo habían encontrado forcejeando con Tomoyo mientras otra chica estaba semi desnuda en su habitación.

— Muy bien… ¿Touya que vas a decir en tu defensa? —pregunto Eriol.

— Bueno… primero no recuerdo nada simplemente sé que Nakuru apareció en mi habitación…

— Y eso no te da ninguna defensa…—dijo Sakura mirando a su hermano con decepción

— Por favor… este asunto lo deseo hablar con Tomoyo y no con todos ustedes…

— Pues lamento decepcionarte… pero así como estuviste tratando a Tomoyo no te podemos dejar a solas con ella —dijo Ryu.

— Está bien… la verdad es que Nakuru ha estado intentando separarme de Tomoyo desde que llego, me amenazaba con tratar de hacer algo en contra de ella y por eso accedía a hablar con ella pero nunca trato de hacer algo más… pero hoy no pude sospechar de cuáles eran sus intenciones…

— Pero al parecer no confiaste lo suficiente en mí como para decirme que ella te había estado amenazando…—dijo la amatista con voz distante.

— Tomoyo por favor no me trates así…—dijo Touya suplicante.

— Creo que sería bueno que los dejáramos solos por un momento…—dijo Sakura.

— Pero… Sakura —dijo Yue.

— Esta bien chicos…—dijo Tomoyo— cualquier cosa yo doy un grito… —dijo Tomoyo regalándoles una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos.

— Está bien…—dijo Mei Ling poniéndose de pie y llevándose a Estefan

De esta manera uno a uno fueron saliendo todos menos los implicados en la discusión, se dirigieron hacia el amplio jardín para distraer sus mentes y apaciguar un poco la angustia que sentían porque conocían a la amatista y al moreno y sabían que si ellos decidían separarse todos se verían afectados.

— Tomoyo por favor… escuchame…

— No… Touya si pedí que nos dejaran solos solo fue para decirte algunas cosas…

— ¿Cuáles?...

— Primero: que yo nunca te engañe ni con el pensamiento, cada minuto pensaba en ti eras como una adicción como si estuvieras grabado en mi memoria; segundo: que Akizuki también me amenazo a mí y tal vez no te lo conté porque no quería parecer una niñita cobarde.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— Creo que en ese aspecto estamos igual…

— Pero…

— Tercero: que nuestra relación termina aquí… lo siento pero no puedo seguir siendo tu novia —Tomoyo saco su celular y mando un mensaje a su mejor amiga.

— ¡¿QUE?!

— ¿Tomoyo nos pediste que viniéramos? — dijo entrando la castaña a la gran sala seguida de los demás.

— Si… pero no pensé que llegarían tan rápido.

— Si… etto… yo…

— Bueno chicos los llame para que escuchen lo último que deseaba decir…

— ¿Y qué es Tomoyo?

— Bueno chicos les quería decir que me iré a vivir a Francia…

— ¡¿QUE?! — gritaron todos ante la noticia

— Si… bueno en un principio la idea era ir con tu hermano Sakura —dijo Tomoyo tratando informalmente a Touya — yo estudiaría educación y diseño a la vez y el profundizaría sus conocimientos sobre cocina era una sorpresa que le daría pero ya no podrá ser… pero ahora he decidido irme sola a seguir estudiando…

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —pregunto Sakura con ganas de llorar.

— Aun no estoy segura si regresare… solo les puedo decir que estaré en el **Studio Bercot * **hay una sede en parís ahí estudiare diseño... —Tomoyo se detuvo el decir esas palabras eran muy difíciles pero sabía que si se quedaba no podría seguir con una vida normal— es un curso exclusivo de 3 años… pero tratare de venir a visitarlos…

— Pero Tommy…

— No te preocupes Sakura…—dijo Tomoyo tratando de tranquilizar a su mejor amiga— te escribiré todos los días y nos comunicaremos por messenger…

— ¿Cuándo te vas? —pregunto Eriol

— Aun no lo sé… pero se los dire en cuanto lo decida… bueno chicos yo me iré a casa tengo que preparar mi equipaje…

La amatista salió de la casa Hiraguizawa con el corazón roto y el alma destrozada, todos los sueños e ilusiones que había compartido con esa persona pasaron a ser un simple recuerdo, palabras vacías y sin sentido, todo era un conjunto de sueños e ilusiones rotas que en algún momento había decidido seguir pero que ahora que estaban en mil pedazos no tenía fuerzas para reunir los pequeños trozos y volver a intentarlo, tal vez si pasara el tiempo podría volver a creer pero ahora lo único que deseaba hacer era empezar de cero y aprender a soñar de nuevo.

**CINCO DÍAS DESPUÉS**

— Hija estas segura de esta decisión…

— Si, mamá estoy segura…

— Bueno te dejare para que te alistes dentro de unos minutos salimos al aeropuerto.

— Gracias…

Tomoyo se acercó a su ventana y desde ahí pudo observar todas las casas de la cuadra extrañaría ese lugar tranquilo en el que había vivido hasta ese momento, extrañaría el cálido sol y la hermosa luna, extrañaría cada calle, cada árbol. Habían sido días y años hermosos pero ahora todo eso era solo parte de un mal recuerdo que le producía un horrible dolor en el corazón.

— Adiós…—dijo en un susurro mientras se alejaba de la ventana y sentía el corazón encogerse, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su hermoso rostro.

_**Espero que estas lágrimas dejen de caer algún día, un día después de que la oscuridad se aclare espero que el cálido sol seque estas lágrimas…**_

La amatista camino lentamente por todo su cuarto guardando cada detalle en su memoria no sabía en qué momento regresaría o si en verdad deseaba regresar por eso guardaba todo en su memoria como un tesoro para poder recordarlo siempre.

_**Cuando empiezo a sentirme cansada de verme siempre agotada. Quiero mantener mis sueños, aquellos sueños que me han hecho fuerte.**_

A cada paso que daba las lágrimas eran más abundantes, esos cinco días habían sido un suplicio para ella, se notaba cansada y sin ánimos de nada pero aun así decidió ella misma hacerse cargo de todos los tramites de su viaje, buscar un lugar donde viviría y ver los horarios de sus estudios.

_**Cada vez que siento que me falta algo, muchas cosas más de las que carezco… pierdo la fuerza de mis piernas y lentamente me desvanezco.**_

Camino por toda su habitación, decorada por ella misma, donde habían en las paredes fotos pegadas desde que tenía memoria era para ella ese su mayor tesoro, tesoro que dejaría ahí porque lo único que quería era dejar todo lo pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo.

_**Espero que estas lágrimas dejen de caer algún día, un día después de que la oscuridad aclare. Espero que el cálido sol seque estas lágrimas…**_

No sabía cómo haría para comenzar de nuevo, si tendría las fuerzas suficientes para permanecer lejos de su familia y amigos, si tendría valor de enamorarse de nuevo, si podría volver a confiar en alguien ya que ella misma no se tenía la absoluta confianza.

_**Espero que ahora me ayudes, espero por favor que Dios me ayude. No tengo suficiente confianza en mí misma, y mucho menos para superarme…**_

Ella era consiente que el viaje era solo una excusa para alejarse de Touya y no verlo nunca más, aunque no supiera nunca si había llegado a pasar algo con Akizuki ella prefería no saberlo para mantener los pocos recuerdos hermosos que tenía con el intactos. No quería saber la verdad de los hechos por miedo a comprobar sus sospechas de que Akizuki había logrado demostrar que ella era toda una mujer a comparación de la amatista.

_**Espero que estas lágrimas dejen de caer algún día, un día después de que la oscuridad se aclare. Espero que el cálido sol seque estas lágrimas…**_

Acomodo las pocas cosas que quedaban en su habitación, las fotos que tenía con Touya las había metido en una caja y guardado debajo de su cama, se llevaba pocas fotos de sus amigos y familiares ya que no quería pasarse noches enteras extrañándolos. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era momento de ir al aeropuerto.

_**Pero espero que vayas a venir… aunque la noche es larga, el sol saldrá… algún día mi adolorido corazón sanara…**_

Se acercó a la pequeña maleta que estaba a un lado de su cama y abrió la puerta de su habitación una vez que estuvo completamente afuera le dio un último vistazo se secó las lágrimas y cerró las puertas cerrando también de esa manera una parte de su vida que no quería recordar.

_**Algún día… después que la oscuridad se aclare, espero que el cálido sol seque estas lágrimas… **_

_**Algún día… algún día…**_

— ¿Lista princesa?

— Si papá…—decía una amatista con una sonrisa.

— Muy bien entonces subamos al auto… Sakura y tus demás amigos están esperando haya…

— Bien…

La familia Daidouji salió de su casa subieron al auto que los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto de Tomoeda donde ya los estaba esperando un grupo de jovenes muy preocupados por su amiga que no llegaba.

— _Adiós…—_pensaba Tomoyo mientras veía como su casa desaparecía mientras el auto de su padre se metía por las calles de Tomoeda— _espero poder encontrar la paz que busco haya a donde me dirijo… no te prometo que regresare pero si te recordare siempre… gracias por los mejores momentos de mi vida…_

El viaje desde su casa hacia el aeropuerto se realizó sin ningún percance, llegaron y su padre le ayudo a bajar su maleta se dirigió a dejar su equipaje y luego fue en busca de sus amigos le fue muy fácil ubicarlo ya que ellos estaban todos reunidos en un gran circulo.

— ¡TOMOYO! —gritaba una castaña emocionada mientras corría a abrazar a la amatista

— ¿Llevas esperando mucho tiempo?

— No… nosotros llegamos muy temprano

— Que bueno… mi vuelo sale dentro de 45minutos

— ¿Tomoyo estas segura de querer hacer este viaje?

— Si… aunque tuve dudas ya tome una decisión y no puedo cambiar de opinión ahora… —dijo la amatista con voz tranquila— además que si deseas puedes irme a visitar…

— Cierto… pero no será lo mismo si tú no estás aquí…

— Vamos Sakura he tratado de no estar triste no me lo hagas más difícil por favor…

— Lo siento… —dijo la castaña secándose unas pocas lagrimas—sé que es lo mejor para ti pero se va a hacer muy difícil estar aquí sin ti… tu sabes que soy muy despistada… quien… quien…—Sakura no pudo continuar por los sollozos.

— Sakura… ahora tienes a Shaoran y sé que él te va a cuidar mucho, yo siempre estaré ahí… aunque no físicamente pero si estaré para cuando desees hablar conmigo… solo llama a la hora que quieras…

— Esta bien… —Sakura abrazo a quien había sido su mejor amiga para toda la vida— prometeme que te cuidaras y que estarás bien…

— Prometido…

— Chicas lo sentimos… pero todos queremos despedirnos de ti Tommy, además que tu vuelo se adelantó 20minutos y tenemos que darnos prisa.

— Esta bien Eriol —dijo la castaña separándose de su amiga y situándose al lado de su novio

Uno a uno fueron abrazando a la amatista y deseándole lo mejor del mundo para que fuera feliz, no querían dejarla ir pero si era lo mejor para ella debían aceptarlo porque era su amiga, cuando Yunsu había dado el ultimo abrazo la voz que anunciaba los vuelos hablo y Tomoyo tuvo que dirigirse a la puerta de embarque.

— Adiós chicos…—dijo la amatista alzando una mano— los extrañare… —dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se encamino a donde estaría el carro para transportarla hasta el avión que la llevaría directo a Paris.

— Adiós… Pequeña —dijo alguien mucho más lejos del grupo de jovenes— espero que algún día puedas perdonarme… vámonos Yuki… ella se fue no hay nada más que hacer…

— Esta bien…

Touya y Yukito salieron del aeropuerto y se fueron directo al restaurante ese día tendrían mucha clientela y algunos eventos que habían encargado unos menús especiales.

— Adiós… Touya —dijo una amatista mientras miraba desde la ventana del avión— por más que trataste de ocultarte yo te logre ver… nose si pueda perdonarte algún día… pero deseo que seas feliz…

— Disculpe señorita… ¿este es el asiento numero 20?

— Si…—respondió Tomoyo mientras se giraba a ver quién era la persona que le hablaba.

— Muchas gracias…—le dijo un chico mientras se sentaba en el asiento de su costado, era un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos color verdes y piel tan blanca como la suya— mi nombre es Fransua —dijo con una sonrisa.

— Tomoyo…

— Mucho gusto señorita Tomoyo ¿va de vacaciones o por estudios?

— Por estudios, voy a la escuela **Studio Bercot.**

— Que bien yo también… estudiare diseño.

— Yo también… —respondió la amatista emocionada

— Entonces seremos compañeros de clase… espero llevarnos muy bien Tomoyo.

— Igualmente Fransua…—dijo la amatista regalándole una sonrisa al chico

La voz de la aeromoza anuncio por el intercomunicador que era momento de abrocharse los cinturones porque el avión estaba por despegar, ambos jovenes hicieron caso y luego de eso decidieron que era mejor descansar para guardar fuerzas cuando llegaran.

— _Creo que me la pasare muy bien…—_pensó Tomoyo antes de quedar dormida.

— _Por fin alguien que parece de confianza…—_pensó Fransua antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

**N. A. Lose meresco la muerte! Pero era necesario que pasara esto para sacar a Nakuru de la historia jeje… aunque ahora Tomoyo se fue lejos! Y no hay nada que pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión o si? Bueno no me gusto para nada lo que hizo Nakuru pero Touya tambien que se distrajo y paso pss! Ahora Tomoyo no lo quiere ni ver y el como estará? Me centre mas en Tomoyo porque es mucho mas fácil siendo una mujer pero Touya me va a dar jaqueca para poder expresar su sentir… pero Tommy lo vio! Que felicidad aunque sea poca! Pero bueno… Saku y Shao por el momento están disfrutando de su tranquilidad pero ya les llegara el momento en que se descubrirán muchas cosas… alguien mas se nos va? Aun no lo se… pero parece que alguien mas se despide en los prox caps y ahí si que quiero poner todo mi empeño para expresar los sentimientos… bueno la canción que puse se llama SOMEDAY de IU una cantante coreana… espero les guste además que iba acorde con los sentimientos de Tommy… quien es Fransua? Y a que se refiere su ultimo pensamiento? No lo se! Nose pierdan el prox cap todo se pone mas interesante y nos acercamos al final? No lo see! Que dicen ya quiere que terminee? Boten botennn un SI o un NO … CUIDENSE GRACIAS POR LEER!**

_* Studio Bercot_

_Con sede en París, Francia, fue creada por Suzzane Bercot en el año 1955. En la década del 70' la reconocida diseñadora francesa, Marie Rucki, se puso al frente de la escuela._

_Esta institución dicta un curso exclusivamente de diseño de moda que dura tres años, durante los cuales se imparten conocimientos teóricos y prácticos. En el último año se realizan prácticas, controladas por la escuela, en casas de moda de primer nivel como Cacharel, Kenzo, Yves Saint Laurent, entre otras. Algunos de los alumnos célebres que han pasado por los salones de esta prestigiosa institución, son: Lolita Lempicka e Isabel Marant._

**Tal vez el prox cap demore mas… (sorry pero estoy con practicas finales y cada día hay mas pacientes… =( )… pero tratare de ponerme al día pronto… jijijiji espero que el final aun no llegue… espero sus votaciones…**

**SALUDOS: **

*** LETTY… te extrañe muchísimo no me vuelvas a abandonar por favor! **

*** HIMEKO… muchas gracias por tu review en el cap anterior… sigo en mi bunker y no me saldré de aquí —.- … no olvides que muchas veces las personas prefieren hablar que escuchar, una persona normal no puede hacer dos cosas a la vez por eso es que a veces solo hablan y no escuchan… animos y sigue adelante que la vida continua y no hay que desperdiciarla…**

*** MARIANUX… gracias mi fan NUMBER ONE! Me hace muy feliz q me dejes un review… y esperare con paciencia**


	33. Capitulo 32

**CAPITULO 32**

**LA NEGATIVA DE SHAORAN**

— Si amiga… no te preocupes no logro obtener tu numero… aunque lo intento… pero no lo logro… solo lo tienen nuestros amigos y tu nuevo correo también

— Muchas gracias… no te imaginas como los extraño, no es lo mismo llamar o enviar e-mails

— Nosotros también te extrañamos… ¿Tomoyo?

— ¿Si?

— ¿No piensas venir por navidad?... Ya han pasado seis meses desde que te has ido y no has venido a visitarnos como habías prometido…

— Sakura… lo siento, pero no podre ir los curso cada vez son más intensos, además que Fransua ya me invito a ir de viaje a España… _lo siento mi niña pero en verdad no puedo decirte que no quiero ir porque tengo miedo de volver a ver a tu hermano, que no me siento lo suficientemente capaz para mirarle a la cara… perdoname_— pensó Tomoyo sintiéndose triste — Pero no hay que ponernos tristes dime ¿Cómo están todos? — pregunto Tomoyo cambiando de tema.

— Bueno… ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

— Mmm… primero por Miku y Eriol

— Ellos están más que felices… Miku ya se comunicara contigo más adelante quiere pedirte un favor especial—dijo Sakura soltando una risita.

— Estaré esperándola pacientemente… ¿Y en la universidad como les va?

— Pues si supieras…—dijo la castaña con una amplia sonrisa— hemos tomado el poder, aunque tú sigues ocupando tu lugar en la tabla de popularidad, ahora Estefan y Eriol tienen que estar más al pendiente de Mei Ling y Miku…

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque al parecer el hecho de que en un futuro se casen provoco que les lleguen más regalos de lo normal…

— Y al parecer a ti tampoco te han abandonado tus admiradores… Sakura no sabes cuantos diseños tengo que me gustaría que modeles…

— Tomoyo…—dijo Sakura apenada imaginándose las estrellitas que se habrían formado en los ojos de su amiga.

— Sakura ¿Y cómo va el asunto de Shaoran? — pregunto la amatista poniéndose sumamente seria.

— Bueno Tommy, como te dije tú eres la única que está al tanto muy aparte de Yukito y Yunsu.

— Pero Sakura ellos deben de hacer algo, tú no puedes seguir estando así… Seguro ya te pidió perdón—dijo Tomoyo con un deje de rencor en la voz.

— En realidad… no he contestado sus llamadas…

— Sakura quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que paso en realidad para que el actuara así…

— Bueno… ese día…

**FLASH BACK SAKURA**

— ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

— Si… ¿pero estos libros son todos tuyos?

— No… los de medicina sí, pero los otros son de Yunsu o de mi madre.

— Ya veo…

— Muñeca… no olvides que para mañana tenemos una reunión con mis amigos de la facultad…

— Shaoran…—Sakura se quedó quieta al escuchar lo último que había dicho el ambarino, ¿Cómo haría para explicarle?

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura? — La voz de Shaoran sono seria y pudo percibir que el cuerpo de su novia se tensaba al pronunciar su nombre ya que mayormente no la trataba así.

— Shaoran… yo… yo…— Sakura no sabía cómo seguir.

— No olvides que ahí también estarán los profesores de mi facultad… y yo quería presentarte en esa reunión como mi novia… además que habíamos separado esa fecha para la reunión…

— Si, lo se… pero no poder acompañarte— Sakura seguía de espaldas a su novio pero pudo sentir como el ambiente se tensaba.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto Shaoran tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque una ira inexplicable lo comenzaba a dominar.

— Es que… mañana iré con Ryu a Tokyo…

— ¡¿QUE?!

— Pasaremos unos días por haya mientras visitamos todas las bibliotecas…—Sakura aún no se animaba a mirar a su novio, habían tenido muchas peleas y discusiones como cualquier pareja pero esta vez su voz sonaba muy siniestra y enojada.

— No iras… mañana te recogeré para ir a la reunión a las 8pm espero estés lista para esa hora…—dijo Shaoran restándole importancia a la explicación de la castaña.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Sakura confundida — ¿Qué has dicho? —pregunto de nuevo mientras se giraba para encarar el rostro enojado de Shaoran.

— Lo que escuchaste… no iras.

— ¿Y se podría saber porque? —pregunto Sakura mientras comenzaba a enojarse lentamente.

— Porque…—Shaoran esbozo una media sonrisa dando a entender que la razón estaba más que clara pero aun así se dio la molestia de contestar a la castaña— no permitiré que estés con Hatsumoto todo ese tiempo… además en Tokyo ¿crees que soy tonto?

— ¿Estas celoso de Ryu? —Pregunto Sakura confundida — y ¿desde cuándo es que no me dejas salir con mis amigos?—pregunto Sakura un tanto enojada.

— No… solo que no confió en el…

— ¡ESTAS LOCO! —Exploto Sakura— ¡RYU ES SOLO MI AMIGO!

— Y eso no me da ninguna seguridad… además estarán los dos solos… ¿crees que puedo confiar?

— Entonces eso quiere decir que no confías en mi—dijo Sakura mientras cruzaba los brazos y su rostro tomaba un matiz de seriedad y enojo— ¿Así es como será siempre?... Shaoran

Shaoran levanto la vista del libro de anatomía que estaba leyendo, el tono en el que Sakura había dicho su nombre no le había gustado para nada, admitía que no le agradaba que salieran con sus amigos a solas o que fuera sola a las reuniones de su facultad, pero el hecho de que ella usara ese tono con él no le había agradado en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —dijo Shaoran dejando a un costado el libro que estaba leyendo para luego mirar directamente a Sakura.

— Porque… siempre es así, no creas que no me doy cuenta puedo ser distraída pero he podido observar como haces todo lo posible por alejarme de mis compañeros de clase… que cada vez que me invitan a una reunión de la nada sacas un paseo para ir algún lugar o cualquier otra excusa.

— Creo que estas exagerando un poco…—dijo Shaoran al verse descubierto— además no me vendrás a decir que iras a Tokyo por tarea de la universidad o ¿sí? —bien tenia ganada esa discusión.

— Mira Shaoran… —Sakura siguió utilizando un tono de voz serio— no estoy de humor para tus burlas… y dejame decirte que sí, tengo esa tarea y me toco como pareja Ryu…

— Ya veo… ¿Y cómo Mei Ling no me dijo nada? —una as bajo la manga pensó Shaoran.

— Pues a ella le toco con Estefan… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? —Sakura señalo al teléfono móvil del ambarino que estaba en su costado.

— Eso hare…—dijo Shaoran cogiendo el aparato y marcando teclas rápidamente— Mei Ling ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de tu tarea de la universidad? —pregunto a penas escucho la voz de su prima.

— _Ah… eso… bueno yo tengo que ir con Estefan a Osaka_

— ¿Y porque no me informaste que irías de viaje? —Shaoran estaba muy enojado primero Sakura y ahora su prima ¿es que acaso nadie se daba la molestia de informarle de algo?

— _Porque no tuve tiempo… pero ya lo sabe tía Ieran así que no hay problema… bueno chau estoy ocupada…_

— Adiós…— Shaoran se cubrió la frente con una mano si seguía en ese ritmo le daría un ataque de hígado muy pronto— un momento ¿y Yunsu?

— Ira con Naoko… —respondió Sakura quien al parecer se había calmado un poco— ya es momento de irme… tengo que arreglar mis maletas para mañana— Sakura se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de que su mano pudiera tocar la madera sintió un fuerte lajón — ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! —reclamo una vez que se recuperó de la impresión.

— Te dije que no irías…—dijo Shaoran mientras sostenía fuertemente el brazo de la castaña sin controlar su fuerza.

— ¡Me lastimas! —dijo Sakura tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre.

— No seas exagerada…—dijo Shaoran sosteniéndola aún más fuerte.

— ¡TE EXIJO QUE ME SUELTES! —dijo Sakura perdiendo la compostura y paciencia.

— ¿Si no lo hago que harás?... —pregunto Shaoran con mofa pues sabía que ese día no había nadie en su casa— ¿gritaras? ¿Me golpearas?

— Aun peor que eso…—respondió Sakura con indignación, no le gusto para nada las palabras de Shaoran — Si no me sueltas en estos momentos… no me volverás a ver nunca más una vez que salga de tu casa… —dijo Sakura de manera seria y tratando de transmitir en su mirada toda la decisión del mundo.

— ¿Crees que te dejare ir? — respondió Shaoran presionando aún más fuerte el brazo de la castaña— Te dije que no iras…

— ¡No puedes evitarlo! —Grito Sakura mientras forcejeaba— además es mi tarea…

— Qué buena tarea… ¿no?, yo también quiero que me den una tarea así… para irme una semana con una "compañera" a hacer tarea…

— ¡CALLATE! —Sakura con la mano libre le propino una sonora cachetada a Shaoran — ¡¿QUIEN CREES QUE SOY?!... ¡TE EXIJO QUE ME SUELTES!

— ¡NO LO HARE! ¡NO ME INTERESA SI TE TENGO QUE TENER AQUÍ HASTA EL DÍA SIGUIENTE! ¡SI VIENE TU HERMANO A BUSCARTE! ¡NO ME INTERESA!

— Suéltame… por favor…—Sakura había quedado muy sorprendida por las palabras del ambarino y paso de sentirse muy encolerizada a sentirse completamente sola e indefensa, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su hermoso rostro— Solo… dejame ir… no me desapareceré… pero solo dejame ir…—suplico Sakura.

— ¡NO! ¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡ESCUCHASTE! —Shaoran parecía un poseso.

— Por favor… —suplicaba Sakura— no me obligues a tomar decisiones en este estado…

— ¿¡QUE TIPO DE DECISIONES!? —Pregunto Shaoran sin dejarse inmutar por las lágrimas de la castaña — Por más que llores… no te dejare ir…—dijo Shaoran con sequedad.

— Esta bien…—dijo Sakura de pronto al escuchar las palabras del ambarino se enjuago la lagrimas con la otra mano respiro hondo y pensó muy bien en lo que iba a decir— terminamos…

— ¡¿QUE?! —pregunto el ambarino confundido.

— Nuestra relación se termina aquí Shaoran—dijo Sakura mientras lo miraba con una mirada llena de rencor— Quiero terminar con esto…

— Muy bien… si vas a terminar con esto termina conmigo también… —Shaoran saco de la biblioteca a Sakura y la llevo a su habitación.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto Sakura mientras forcejeaba por soltarse.

— Quieres terminar con esto ¿verdad? — Shaoran se acercó a su escritorio mientras agarraba a Sakura y de un cajón saco un pequeño puñal de unos 15 cm — ¡SOSTENLO! —ordeno mientras soltaba a Sakura y la obligaba a tomar el arma entre sus delicadas manos.

— ¡NO! —grito Sakura tratando de alejarse del ambarino.

— ¡SOSTENLA! —Shaoran obligo a que volviera a sostener el puñal y lo acerco a su pecho— Ahora termina conmigo…—dijo en un susurro mientras sostenía muy fuerte las manos de la castaña y entre ellas el puñal.

— ¡NO! ¡ESTAS LOCO! —gritaba Sakura mientras que sentía que su corazón le dolía muy fuerte, su cabeza parecía que le fuera a explotar sentía que en cualquier momento podría sufrir un ataque cardiaco.

— Tu eres la que ha decidido terminar con todo esto… yo no puedo vivir sin ti, no sabría que hacer por eso prefiero que termines conmigo… solo hazlo después te puedes ir a tu casa y olvidarte de mí… harás como si nunca hubiera existido…

— ¡CALLATE! —Sakura con todas sus fuerzas logro empujar sin lastimar al ambarino y el puñal callo muy lejos de ella.

Sakura sentía cada vez un dolor muy fuerte en el corazón que sin darse cuenta la consumía y la depositaba en la más profunda oscuridad y desesperanza, se sentía perdida como una niña en un parque de diversiones que ha perdido a sus padres y no sabe a dónde ir, el dolor de su cabeza era cada vez más fuerte peor que una jaqueca ya que el dolor taladraba sus sienes, sentía su cuerpo temblar y aunque había decidido no llorar las lágrimas caían sin su permiso, pero no había salida ni escapatoria pues era consiente que aunque ella corriera a la salida el ambarino lograría alcanzarla sin ninguna dificultad.

— Bien…—decía Shaoran mientras recogía el puñal— si no lo quieres hacer, al menos miraras como lo hago yo…

— ¡NO!... ¡CALLATE!... —Sakura se agarró la cabeza, sentía miedo, dolor, frustración pero sobre todo rencor, un sentimiento raro que nunca antes había experimentado pero que era muy fuerte sentía como todo el amor que sentía por el ambarino sufría una metamorfosis que hacía que todos los bellos momentos que habían vivido fueran nada ante aquella desesperante situación.

— No… tu decidiste hacerlo Sakura… yo no fui el que decidió terminar con esto… ¡TU FUISTE QUIEN DECIDIÓ ECHAR TODO ESO A LA BASURA!

— Dejame ir… —dijo Sakura quien a duras penas se mantenía en pie.

— Si… te dejare ir… pero en cuanto yo acabe conmigo primero…

— ¡CALLATE!

Sakura se presionó aún más la cabeza como tratando de obligarse así misma a pensar que eso no era más que un mal sueño y que pronto despertaría a la realidad, pero no fue así los minutos pasaron pero ella seguía ahí de pie sosteniéndose la cabeza. Sintió como el dolor aumentaba y ahora se agregaba la sensación de sentir que finas agujas se introducían en su cráneo produciéndole un dolor inmenso.

Sentía el corazón latir lentamente producto del dolor que sentía, un dolor ensordecedor y atormentante no sabía cuánto más podría resistir esperaba que todo ello acabara pronto, pero el dolor no ceso por el contrario su respiración se hizo entrecortada, le era muy dificultoso llevar un poco de oxígeno a sus pulmones, las lágrimas seguían cayendo mientras sus ojos le comenzaba a arder de tanto llanto.

— ¿Sakura? —Shaoran noto como la castaña empezaba a temblar de pies a cabeza se acercó a ella pero de un manotazo fue rechazado

— ¡ALEJATE! —grito Sakura mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por respirar, parecía que sufría un ataque de asma.

— Por favor… dejame ayudarte…—dijo Shaoran tratando de acercarse lentamente, conocía la causa de esos síntomas, la castaña estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

— ¡ALEJATE! — grito de nuevo pero de pronto sintió que ya no podía respirar, el aire le faltaba el cuerpo le temblaba cada vez más, las manos le sudaban copiosamente, lloraba sin cesar pareciera que no había nada que la pudiera calmar, el dolor de cabeza aumentaba dándole la sensación de volverse loca, su corazón ahora latia mas rápido de lo normal, trato de caminar un poco pero un leve mareo se lo impidió.

— Muñeca… por favor…

— ¡ALEJATE DE MI!

Sakura restándole importancia al mareo que sentía muy aparte de sus dolores, y sumándole las ganas de vomitar camino en dirección a la puerta para salir de ese lugar, necesitaba algo de aire fresco para sentirse bien o al menos eso era lo que ella creía, había dado diez pasos pero parecía que la puerta estaba cada vez más lejos, de pronto sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cerraron transportándola lentamente a una oscuridad agradable, libre de tensiones y dolores era como si que comenzara a flotar y lo último que pudo escuchar antes de caer en un profundo sueño producido por la inconciencia fue un grito de alguien llamando su nombre.

— ¡SAKURA! —Shaoran corrió a donde estaba su novia inconsciente— Sakura… Sakura —llamaba mientras la abrazaba.

Shaoran sentía el corazón partirse en mil pedazos, se maldecía mentalmente por haber sido el causante de que a la castaña le pasara eso, ella era su mayor tesoro y no se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando mal hasta que la vio tan desesperada, la llamaba en un susurro para que ella pudiera abrir sus ojos y lo viera, la cogió entre sus brazos y salió de su habitación bajo las escaleras lentamente la recostó en un gran mueble que había ahí pero después de hacerlo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos chicos de pie mientras abrían los ojos como platos.

— ¡SAKURA!

— ¿Qué le paso?

— Sufrió un ataque de pánico…—respondió Shaoran mientras agarraba la mano de la castaña— todo fue mi culpa…

— ¡¿QUE LE HICISTE?! —dijo uno de los muchachos mientras lo miraba con los ojos inyectados de rabia y rencor.

— Yunsu… será mejor que te calmes…

— No… Yukito… yo se lo advertí… —dijo mientras tenía claras intenciones de propinarle un puñete en toda la cara de su hermano mayor.

— Yunsu, ¿puedes traer un poco de algodón y alcohol? —pidió Yukito con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba mientras se acercaba a ella.

— Si…—dijo Yunsu a regañadientes luego arreglaría asuntos con su hermano.

— Muy bien… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? —pregunto Yukito mientras miraba a Sakura con genuina preocupación.

— Nada…—dijo Shaoran cortante.

— No creo que por "nada"… Sakura fuera a tener un ataque de pánico.

— Son solo cosas entre ella y yo…—volvió a responder el ambarino realmente incomodo al descubrir como miraba Yukito a su novia.

— Si no me lo dices tú, Sakura si me lo dirá…—dijo Yukito mientras seguía viendo a Sakura, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable le habían advertido que Shaoran no tenía buen carácter pero veía tan feliz a la castaña que decidió no decirle nada— solo recuerda que ella no está sola… tiene muchas personas que la quieren…—dijo Yukito.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Pregunto Shaoran con enojo— ¿me estas amenazando?

— Tomalo como tú quieras… solo te recuerdo que ella no está sola…—dijo Yukito dejando que en su rostro se note la cólera que sentía en ese instante.

— Aquí está el algodón…—interrumpió Yunsu

— Muy bien…—Yukito empapo un poco de algodón con alcohol y lo acerco a la nariz de la castaña— esperemos que reaccione… Sakura…—llamo Yukito cambiando de actitud rápidamente.

— Hmmm…—lentamente Sakura fue reaccionando para alivio de los tres chicos ahí presentes.

— Sakura…—llamaba Yukito con dulzura— ¿estás bien?

— ¿Eh? —Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos— ¿Qué paso? — y como si su cerebro quisiera responder a sus preguntas los recuerdos del momento vivido con el ambarino le vinieron de golpe haciendo con esto que ella se pusiera de pie inmediatamente lo que provoco un nuevo mareo y que Shaoran soltara su mano rápidamente.

— Sakura…—Yukito quien estaba más cerca logro sostener a la castaña antes de que se golpeara contra el piso— ¿Estas bien?

— Si… si estoy bien… —dijo Sakura en un susurro— solo fue un leve mareo…

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

— Si, Yukito… por favor…

— Pero aún no hemos terminado de hablar…—protesto Shaoran.

— Creo que ya hablaron suficientes…—respondió Yukito de manera seria y cortante— hasta luego chicos…

— Está bien…—dijo Shaoran mientras con las manos formaba dos puños, no le agradaba para nada que otro chico tocara a Sakura por muy amigo que fuera de ella y mucho menos ahora que sabía que Yukito sentía atracción hacia ella.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

— De esa manera es que Yukito y Yunsu se enteraron... ¿verdad?

— Si… hace más de 2 meses que paso eso, y yo nose que hacer tengo miedo de salir a la calle…

— Sakura…—dijo Tomoyo en un suspiro— esto es algo grave y se llama maltrato psicológico, tú tienes que alejarte de él…

— Lo se… pero lo amo Tommy…

— Esa es la parte difícil… ¿Sakura porque no vienes por vacaciones a Francia?

— No lo sé… tengo que arreglar este asunto con Shaoran…

— Esta bien…

— Gracias por tu apoyo…

— No es nada, tú sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y aunque no esté ahí trato de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda…

— Lo se… tratare de solucionar todo esto cuanto antes…

— Sakura…

— ¿Si?

— No olvides que si tú eres feliz yo lo soy también…

— Gracias Tommy…

— De nada amiga… bueno me tengo que ir mañana tenemos un paseo… pero veo que haya ya es domingo…

— Si… esto de la diferencia de horario hace difícil que te pueda llamar cuando aquí es de día…

— No te preocupes… creo que a partir de ahora llamare cuando aquí son las 10pm para que tu despiertes temprano ya que haya serían las 6am…

— ¡Tommy! —reclamo Sakura.

— Lo siento, no pude evitar hacerte una broma…

— Sera mejor que te vayas a dormir… yo tengo que planificar otras cosas aquí…

— Está bien… saluda a los chicos de mi parte…

— Si… dulces sueños

— Adiós…

Sakura termino la llamada, se habían pasado conversando largo rato más de lo normal pero para cada una de ellas valía la pena ya sea levantarse temprano o dormirse más tarde, dio un largo suspiro antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la ventana donde encontró lo que nunca antes en su vida se hubiera imaginado encontrar.

— ¿Quién dejo esto? —pregunto

— Fui yo…—dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

**N.A.**

**Matenme! Lo merezco por demorar en actualizar mas de lo normal… pero la verdad es que no encontraba espacio o tiempo para poder sentarme en frente de la laptop y escribir, jeje mentira la verdad es que como ya tengo internet en casa lo primero q hago es entras al FB pero prometo (martha levanta la mano derecha) que tratare de avanzar con mi historia lo mas que pueda ya que mi cabeza y mi musa me asotan con ideas para mi fic DESCONOCIDO… bueno el cap esta mas q tedioso y odioso… como odio a Shaoran! Con cada palabra me imaginaba el estado de Sakura… pero bueno menos mal q llegaron Yukito y Yunsu… ahora que será lo q encontró Sakura? Quien estaba detrás de ella? Waaa waaa esta relación de SyS se pone cada vez mas tensa y emocionante… cuanto mas podrá durar Sakura con el obsesivo de Shao? No losee! Bueno me voy…**

**SALUDITOS…**

**HIMEKO… amiga mi gripe no es gripe, la verdad nose q es simplemente me siento decaída y mal q horror! Pero bueno espero te haya gustado el cap… jijiji y q tu tmb actualices pronto…**

**MARIANUX… esperare con paciencia… se que lograras escribir todo tu pensar y sentir…**

**NICOLE Y NEKO LILA… nose een que momento llegaran a este cap pero quiero decirles que, adoro pelear con uds via FB! Jeje**

**ATT. Miku Yoshama**


	34. Capitulo 33

**CAPITULO 33**

**¡DESPIERTA TOUYA!**

— ¿Quién dejo esto? —pregunto para sí misma mientras cogía con sus delicadas manos un hermoso cofre con pequeños diamantes incrustados.

— Fui yo…—dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Sakura se giró lentamente con el pequeño paquete entre sus manos, y al darse cuenta de quién era el dueño de esa voz abrió los ojos como platos y sin poder evitarlo corrió a abrazar a la persona que se encontraba en frente de ella con unos ojos llenos de ternura y comprensión.

— Abuelo…—dijo mientras respiraba ese rico olor a canela que siempre estaba presente en su querido abuelo.

— Mi pequeña…—dijo el hombre mientras correspondía al abrazo de su pequeña nieta.

Su nombre era Watanuki Amamiya el dueño de las grandes empresas Amamiya que eran muy famosas por sus productos y por su gran cadena de hoteles a nivel mundial, tenía solo una hija llamada Nadeshiko la madre de Sakura, adoraba visitar a sus nietos ya que eran su fuente de alegría.

Así estuvieron durante largo tiempo acostumbrándose cada uno a su presencia pero sobre todo disfrutando de aquel tierno abrazo que necesitaban ambos, habían estado separados mucho tiempo, el hecho de que se comunicaran siempre no era motivo para que no extrañaran estar cerca el uno del otro.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? —pregunto Sakura mientras se separaba un poco para contemplar ese rostro que tanto amaba.

— Ayer por la noche… pero como estabas dormida simplemente te vine a dejar eso…—dijo señalando el objeto que tenía la castaña entre sus manos.

— Muchas gracias…— dijo Sakura regalándole una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa se borró de pronto al percatarse de un pequeño detalle— ¿hace cuánto tiempo que estabas afuera de mi habitación?

— Lo suficiente como para enterarme de tus problemas…—respondió el anciano tomando un actitud sería muy poco común en él.

— Abuelo… yo…

— Entiendo, no quieres preocupar a tus padres y prefieres no decirle nada a tu hermano porque él ya tiene bastante con sus propios problemas ¿verdad?

— Si…—dijo Sakura agachando el rostro— desde que Tomoyo se fue mi hermano no es el mismo, ya no me molesta como antes, sale temprano y llega muy tarde, las únicas veces que he podido verlo lo he notado muy pálido y descuidado.

— Lose… justamente quería hablar con él, pero ya llegara su momento… por ahora quiero que te cambies y me acompañes a un lugar especial…

— Si…—dijo Sakura emocionada.

— Te espero abajo…—de esta manera el abuelo de Sakura se retiró a esperar a su hermosa nieta.

Sakura se tomó su tiempo en cambiarse sabía que su abuelo tenía un paciencia infinita con ella, ese hombre de unos 72 años, piel blanca, cabellos negros con algunos indicios de canas, siempre tan sereno y paciente con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Coloco el cofre en su tocador, sabía que ese regalo era más que especial porque le había pertenecido a su mamá, solo que ella había decidido dejarla en cuidado de él para que el decidiera en que momento dárselo a alguien especial, nunca se imaginó que ella seria esa persona pero eso la ponía sumamente feliz, ese día sería hermoso.

— Ya estoy lista…—dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— Muy bien… el chofer nos está esperando…

— Adiós

— Diviértete pequeña—respondió su padre desde la cocina.

— Cuidate mi niña—dijo su madre igual desde la cocina.

Salió de su casa agarrada de la mano de su abuelo como una niña pequeña con una amplia sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa se desvanecido lentamente al notar que alguien la miraba desde el otro lado de la calle, unos hermosos ojos ámbar la miraban con expectación pero sobre todo con admiración. Sakura lucho por continuar caminando y porque no se delatara así misma que la presencia del ambarino le ponía los nervios de punta.

— Es él…—afirmo su abuelo mientras seguía con ese gesto de tranquilidad en su rostro

—Si…—respondió Sakura con un leve sonrojo, definitivamente debería ponerse a practicar en como ocultar sus emociones.

— Parece un buen muchacho…—continuo— y al parecer tiene muchos deseos de hablar contigo.

— Abuelo…—Sakura levanto la mirada para ver directamente a su abuelo— yo… no quiero hablar con el aun…—fue lo único que pudo decir.

— Está bien…—respondió su abuelo— primero las damas…—dijo abriendo la puerta del auto.

— Muchas gracias…—dijo Sakura siguiendo el juego.

— Al cementerio de Tomoeda…—dijo el anciano una vez dentro del auto.

— A la orden señor…—dijo el chofer.

Shaoran se quedó de pie mirando como el auto se alejaba para luego llegar a la calle principal y adentrarse en las calles rumbo al centro de Tomoeda, no podía describir como se sentía, había sido como ver a un ángel en todo su esplendor no había podido decir o hacer algo, su cerebro había decidió jugarle un mala pasada justo en el momento equivocado.

Había deseado durante esos 60 días pedirle perdón o tratar de explicarle las cosas, pero había sido imposible de la noche a la mañana Sakura no contestaba sus llamadas, no recibía los recados que él le enviaba y eso hacía que creciera su impaciencia por saber algo de la castaña, lo que sea.

— Sakura…—susurro como pidiendo al viento que llevara su mensaje ya que él no podría hacerlo— perdoname…

Se sentía desdichado y sin ganas de vivir había vuelto a consumir pastillas para conciliar el sueño y cada vez era mayor su dependencia de esas pequeñas capsulas, no sabía que más hacer había intentado de todo para hablar con ella pero nunca la hallaba o si bien lo hacía, la castaña se encontraba con sus amigos, su hermano Yunsu o bien con Hatsumoto.

— Tengo que hacer algo…—dicho esto saco su celular y marco un numero directo— Fuutie… necesito tu ayuda

— _¿Ya decidiste como harás para que te perdone? _

— Si… por eso necesito que tú me ayudes…

— _¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

— Es simple…—dicho esto Shaoran comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa si tenía suerte todo estaría listo para esa misma tarde.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— ¿Qué flores quieres colocar?

— Lirios blancos…

— Muy bien… me da un paquete de lirios blancos y otro de rosas rojas…

— En un momento…

— Abuelo… ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?

— Porque quería un poco de tranquilidad…

— ¿Y venir al cementerio te da tranquilidad?

— Si…

— ¿De qué manera?

— Muy simple… aquí no hay problemas que tengas que afrontar, no ves a personas preocupadas por el mañana o por lo que tendrán que hacer más tarde, aquí solo puedes encontrar a personas que ya han vivido y que ahora se encuentran descansando de esta vida…—dijo el hombre de ojos verdes mirando a su nieta— cuando pienses que hay cosas que ya no puedes solucionar y sientes el mundo sobre ti, piensa en este lugar y te darás cuenta de que es mejor disfrutar de cada día como si fuera el ultimo…

— Aquí tiene…

— Muchas gracias… vamos pequeña…

— Si…—respondió Sakura pensativa por las últimas palabras de su abuelo— Abuelo… ¿Cómo era mi abuela?

— Ella era hermosa como la primavera, fresca como el otoño, calurosa como el verano y acogedora como el invierno…

— Realmente la amabas…—dijo Sakura de manera distraída.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunto ante el comentario de su nieta.

— Por la manera en que la describes, por como brilla tu mirada ante el recuerdo, por como tu rostro se suaviza al decir cada palabra…—respondió Sakura.

— Ahora me doy cuenta que ya no eres más una niña… tú y Tomoyo han crecido muy rápido y yo me he hecho más viejo sin darme cuenta…—dijo con una sonrisa amable.

— No digas eso… simplemente dije la verdad…

— Mi niña… no dudes de tu amor por ese joven.

— Abuelo… yo…

— Shht… escuchame, he visto cómo te mira y te podría decir que muy pocas veces he podido detectar tanto amor y frustración en una mirada ¿lo amas?

— ¿Eh? —esa pregunta había cogido a Sakura con la guardia baja.

— Amas a ese joven…—volvió a repetir.

— Yo… yo… no lo sé—confeso Sakura.

— Ya llegamos…

— Si… Hola abuela…—saludo Sakura sentándose en el pasto para ver ahí una lápida con la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos marrones.

Abuelo y nieta se dedicaron a concentrarse en la tranquilidad del lugar, era una paz incomparable pero aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo ambos aún tenían una herida por la partida de esa mujer que para la familia Amamiya había sido muy importante, no dijeron nada en todo ese momento cada uno se encontraba perdido en sus cavilaciones.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente ninguno se dio cuenta hasta que sintieron que el sol comenzaba a calentar un poco más, pero no les importaba todo era tranquilidad y no querían dejar ese lugar, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabían que la única razón para no querer salir de ahí era que no querían enfrentar cada uno su realidad.

— Te invito a almorzar… vamos al restaurante de Touya… ¿te parece?

— Seria fenomenal abuelo… ¿pero no crees que se enoje?

— Lo dudo… además aprovecharía para hablar con el…

— Esta bien…

La distancia entre el cementerio y el restaurante de Touya era de unos pocos kilómetros pero como si que el destino se pusiera en su contra el auto se averió a pocas cuadras, por lo que tuvieron que caminar hasta llegar al su destino.

— Hay abuelo… fue algo muy divertido…

—Ni me lo digas… tendré que llevar al técnico el auto pero sobre todo darle un nuevo uniforme al chofer…

Ambos se volvieron a reír ante el recuerdo, y no podían evitarlo ya que todo había sido muy casual el chofer había decidió ver porque no funcionaba el auto levanto la tapa delantera y pidió al señor Amamiya que trate de encender el auto, lo intento varias veces pero nada y en su decimoquinto intento el auto parece reaccionar pero todo se ve frustrado en el momento en el que algo parece estallar dentro de los tubos. Pero lo más sorprendete fue ver como un pequeño tuvo se escapaba del interior de la parte delantera y bañaba al chofer de pies a cabeza de un líquido de color negro y algo viscoso.

— Bueno… mejor entremos.

— Si…

— Bienvenidos… —saludo una linda jovencita.

— Mesa para dos, por favor…—solicito el señor Amamiya con delicadeza.

La señorita los guio hasta una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana, el lugar era acogedor y elegante a la vez, esperaron con paciencia a que alguien llegara a tomarles la orden, hasta que apareció Touya y ante la imagen de este Sakura y su abuelo quedaron con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Abuelo?

— Touya… ¿realmente eres tú?

— Claro que si… quien más podría ser…—respondió el aludido con un claro deje de enojo en la voz.

— Hermano…—trato de reprender Sakura pero se detuvo al observar la mirada de su querido abuelo.

— Pequeña dentro de un momento regreso… tengo que hablar con tu hermano.

— Si—respondió Sakura sin entender que se traía entre manos su abuelo.

— Touya… sígueme—indico una vez que paso por el costado del moreno.

— No te muevas monstruo… dentro de unos minutos Yukito vendrá para que te haga compañía…

— Hermano…—dijo Sakura con ganas de tirarle un buen pisotón para que dejara de molestarla pero no pudo hacerlo porque Touya ya se encontraba al costado de su abuelo siguiéndolo en silencio— como extraño tu verdadero yo…—dijo la castaña al ver que su hermano había enflaquecido considerablemente, pero no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo más así que saco su móvil y marco un numero— ¿Eriol?

— _¿Pasa algo Sakura?_

— Nada… bueno la verdad es que no puedo seguir viendo como mi hermano se va degradando cada día más han pasado 6 meses…

— _Lo se… pero Nakuru no me quiere decir nada…_

— Tenemos que hacer algo… de lo contrario mi hermano morirá por inanición o tristeza…

— _Esta bien Sakura tú has hecho mucho por mí y es momento de devolverte el favor dentro de una semana iré a Inglaterra con Miku y no regresare hasta tener una respuesta…_

— Muchas gracias… nos vemos luego

— _Cuidate…_

Sakura guardo su móvil en su cartera una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro ahora podía estar un poco tranquila porque ella sabía que podía confiar en la palabra de su amigo, ahora lo que faltaba era viajar a parís para traer a Tomoyo, ¿pero cómo lo haría?

— Son solo detalles…—se respondió así misma, pero el sonido de su celular la saco de su ensoñación— un mensaje —dijo pero no conocía el número así que lo decidió abrir.

"_**Te espero en el mirador al atardecer… solo quiero charlar, te juro que no hace nada… confía en mí una vez más… necesito verte… por favor…**_

_**Shaoran"**_

Ese simple mensaje la había logrado dejar en shock, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho y ella sabía la razón de ese dolor, ¿confiar otra vez? ¿Cómo hacerlo? Las dudas llegaron a su mente inmediatamente obligándola a actuar con coherencia, pero cuando el corazón habla no hay ninguna otra cosa que lo pueda callar mucho menos el sentido común. Pero ella aún tenía miedo, miedo de que la escena que le hizo separarse de él se repitiera, ¿Cómo actuaria ahora? Dio un largo suspiro la decisión estaba tomada.

— Iré…—dijo en un susurro, como si de esa manera su mensaje podría llegar a su destino.

Mientras la castaña se fortalecía mental y espiritualmente en otro ambiente de ese restaurante se estaba llevando a cabo la conversación más larga que Touya Kinomoto podría haber imaginado tener con su abuelo, un momento ¿de cuándo acá él necesitaba consejos?

— Pero abuelo… te digo que estoy bien—dijo Touya tomando entre sus manos un vaso con jugo de limón.

— Y yo tengo 50 años…—bromeo su abuelo— ¿Por qué no me cuentas que es lo que te pasa?

— Porque… de que serviría si ya no tiene solución…

— Ese no es el Touya que yo conocí…

— Ese Touya murió hace 6 meses… nose como es que aún estoy aquí hablando contigo.

— ¿Puedes contarme que paso?

— Si… pero no quiero reclamos ni nada por el estilo…

— Esta bien…

— Lo que pasa fue que Tomoyo me encontró con otra chica en mi habitación en una situación algo… complicada.

— ¿complicada?

— Si… la chica tenía solo ropa interior y el hecho de que yo solo tuviera con una toalla tapando solo la parte baja de mi cuerpo no ayudo en nada… ella se fue a los pocos días a Francia y desde ese día no he podido contactar con ella. Intente todo pero como podrás haber notado no logre nada… nose si a lo que tengo ahora pueda llamarlo vida.

— …

— Ella se llevó todo con su partida mi mundo, mis deseos de vivir, la ganas de querer ser mejor… no he podido dormir en todo este tiempo, cada vez que cierro los ojos es para ver su rostro triste que me reclama porque hice eso, no quiero ni pensar que estará pasando con ella en Francia…

— ¿Por qué?

— Simple… —Touya levanto su mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de su abuelo, los mismos que habían heredado su mamá y hermana— aunque no tenga nada que ver con ella no quiero pensar que en estos momentos podría estar con alguien más… que ahora otro ocupa mi lugar junto a ella, la conoces y aunque es muy perceptiva también hay personas que pueden hacerle daño…

— ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?

— Porque sé que si lo hago ella no me dejara acercarme ningún centímetro, además que prefiero dejarme morir aquí a enfrentar su mirada fría y sin expresión así como lo recuerdo…

— …

— No dudo que he tenido que luchar con ese deseo a cada minuto, pero abuelo ¿qué puedo hacer? —Touya tenía los ojos cristalizados— ella no me quiere ante su presencia como podría yo llegar y quitarle la tranquilidad… la amó demasiado como para hacerle eso…

— ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Tomoyo verdad?

— Ha habido otra Tomoyo en mi vida…

— Entonces… si has crecido junto a ella todo este tiempo, como es que no has podido darte cuenta de que ella no puede albergar odio en su corazón… dudo de que realmente la conozcas…

— He escuchado conversaciones de mi hermana con ella, y cada vez que Sakura menciona mi nombre la escucho disculparse inmediatamente después ¿Qué quieres que piense de eso?

— No te dire que debes pensar… pero si te dire que pienso de ti… ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

— ¡¿QUE?!

— Es la verdad… mientras tu estas aquí lamentándote hay alguien más junto a Tomoyo consolándola y ganándose su corazón, si dices amarla en verdad deberías ir a donde ella se encuentra ¿dices que ella es tu felicidad?

— SI

— Pues ve en busca de TU FELICIDAD… es difícil pero tienes que hacerlo…

— Pero… pero

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— SI…—Touya agacho la mirada con vergüenza.

— Entonces no mereces a Tomoyo…—sentencio.

— Puede que tengas razón… pero yo la conozco desde que es una bebe conozco cada detalle de su personalidad, lo que le gusta y disgusta… ten por seguro que nadie más la conocerá tan profundamente como yo lo hago…

— ¿Y de que me sirve a mí que digas eso? —esta vez su voz sono más dura de lo que esperaba pero tenía que serlo si no quería que su nieto se condenara a una muerte en vida.

— En nada…—respondió Touya aun con la mirada baja— ¿pero porque me preguntas todo eso?

— Porque necesitaba saber que aun seguías siendo Touya Kinomoto…

— ¿Eh? —Touya alzo la mirada con evidente confusión — ¿te estas burlando de mí?

— No…—respondió con su abuelo con soltura.

— Entonces… ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

—Abrirte los ojos…

— ¿Abrirme los ojos? —Ahora Touya no entendía nada de lo que su abuelo le estaba diciendo — Abuelo… no estoy de humor para tus bromas…

— Lo se…—respondió y esbozo una sonrisa— Touya…—dijo llamando la atención del moreno— mirate…

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Touya confundido, odiaba sentirse y mostrarse así pero tenía que admitir que el único que lograba eso era el padre de su madre.

— Que te observes a ti mismo…

Touya obedeció dudando de lo su abuelo intentaba lograr con eso, y de pronto fue como darse un golpe contra una gran muro invisible, realmente estaba en una situación deplorable por no decir que se parecía mucho a un mendigo solo con la diferencia de que él vestía ropa formal, podía observar que estaba muy bajo de peso a causa de los desórdenes que había causado a su alimentación.

— ¿Qué es lo que observas?

— Que me parezco a un mendigo…—respondió

— Muy bien… al menos ahora eres consciente de tu estado deplorable…

— Gracias…—respondió con sarcasmo.

— ¿Ahora que planeas hacer? —pregunto Watanuki mirando a su nieto con seriedad.

— ¿Cuidar de mi alimentación? —pregunto Touya a modo de respuesta.

Watanuki se golpeó la frente, a veces Touya lograba sacarlo de quicio pero no podía darse por vencido así que invocando a toda la paciencia que le quedaba dio un gran suspiro y lentamente su rostro fue tomando un semblante de calma y serenidad, recobro la compostura y se comenzó a reír de la terquedad de su nieto una vez recuperado del ataque de risa coloco sus brazos sobre la mesa y miro a Touya como si fuera a decirle un mensaje muy importante.

— Touya… te dire esto una sola vez así que más vale que abras bien tus orejas porque no pienso volver a repetirlo, ¿está bien?

— Si—respondió Touya sorprendido por la actitud de su abuelo.

— Simplemente quiero que te des cuenta, primero tienes que ir por Tomoyo — hizo un gesto con la mano al ver que Touya tenía intenciones de hablar— dejame terminar, iras a Francia no ahora ni mañana sino cuando se presente la oportunidad, nose si desde ahora cuidaras de tu salud pero espero que te metas algo al estómago antes de que mueras por inanición.

— …

— Segundo… ¡YA DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN ADOLESCENTE! ¡YA ERES UN HOMBRE HECHO Y DERECHO! ¡DATE CUENTA! — al decir esto se había puesto de pie y había comenzado a caminar alrededor de la mesa como un león enojado— deja de lamentarte por cosas del pasado, ahora y en este momento está tu oportunidad de volver a ser feliz pero esa decisión solo la tienes que tomar tú y nadie más… ¿entendiste?

—… S… Si…— Touya estaba atónito nunca había visto a su abuelo hablar a nadie de esa manera, pero admitía que tenía razón se había comportado como un adolescente, sumergiéndose cada vez más en la melancolía.

— Muy bien…—Watanuki volvió a tomar asiento— ahora tenemos que hablar de Sakura.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— En realidad aun no lo sé…—admitió soltando un pesado suspiro— no me ha dicho nada pero presiento que no está pasando por su mejor momento… ¿sabes si ha tenido problemas con su novio?

— No…—respondió Touya pero de pronto como si todo lo pudiera ver claramente cerró las manos formando dos puños hasta que sus nudillos se vieron muy blancos— ¡Maldito mocoso!

— ¿Sabes algo?

— No… —respondió Touya, no se había percatado que últimamente su hermanita ya no sonreía o se le veía muy distraída— pero si he notado que ha estado cambiada, pero de tener problemas ella nunca diría nada…

— Si… no quiere preocupar a los demás… y mucho menos a ti…

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Me dijo que tenías suficiente con tus propios problemas como para sumarte encima los de ella…

— Sakura…—dijo Touya en un susurro, sintiéndose demoledoramente culpable ¿Cómo es que había descuidado a su hermanita? ¿Y si ese mocoso le había hecho daño?

— Por el momento será mejor no intervenir…

— Si…—dijo Touya de manera seria— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

— Por unos meses… pero regresare a quedarme definitivamente primero tengo que arreglar unos negocios…

— Esta bien…

— Bueno será mejor que regreses a trabajar… almorzare con Sakura si deseas puedes acompañarnos, luego de eso regresaremos a casa…

— Está bien…—respondió Touya poniéndose de pie— abuelo...

— ¿Si?

— Gracias…

— No es nada—respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

De esa manera los dos varones se encaminaron de regreso a donde habían dejado a la castaña, ambos caminaban en silencio pero esta vez sin ninguna tensión, Touya estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos había decidido tomares el resto del día para que todos sus sentimientos fueran en orden pero una decisión ya estaba tomada y eso no cambiaría por nada.

— "Iré por ti pequeña y no regresare hasta que tú me perdones… no me importa lo que tenga que hacer tú me perdonaras"— este último pensamiento se gravo en la cabeza de Touya Kinomoto como un sello de fuego sobre su piel.

— ¿Hermano?

— Hola monstruo…—respondió Touya al escuchar la voz de su amada hermana— Yukito me sorprende encontrarte vivo…—dijo Touya con una media sonrisa con claras intenciones de hacer enojar a su hermana.

— Touya… —respondió Yukito con una sonrisa tranquila— no molestes a Sakura así, además creo que yo debería ser el que se disculpara ya que estuve entreteniéndole con aburridas historias…

— No Yukito… no fueron para nada aburridas—dijo Sakura con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que no pasó desapercibido para su hermano.

— Bueno será mejor que pidamos algo para comer—dijo Watanuki una vez que se ubicó en su silla.

— Si…—respondió Sakura con emoción dando pequeñas palmaditas.

— Hay que tener cuidado ya que tenemos a un monstruo hambriento… —Touya no pudo terminar su oración porque su hermana le había dado un fuerte pisotón haciendo que su cara se pusiera roja por el grito que no pudo soltar.

— Gracias hermano…—dijo Sakura mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Calma… calma niños…— dijo Watanuki con una gran sonrisa

De esa manera los cuatro disfrutaron de un almuerzo muy ameno, Sakura sufría de inesperados y traicioneros sonrojos cada vez que Yukito le daba un cumplido o la defendía de los ataques verbales de su hermano, algo que obviamente para los otros dos varones no pasó desapercibido pero sobre todo para un moreno que miraba inquisitivamente a su mejor amigo.

— "_¿Por qué se sonroja? Si antes no lo hacía…_ —pensaba Touya mientras miraba a su mejor amigo quien en esos momentos estaba mirando a su hermanita con mucha ternura y amor_— "un momento… ¿amor?..."_ —Touya abrió los ojos como platos y casi se atora con su bebida— _"¿acaso el?... no, no… Yukito no haría eso ¿o sí?"_ —Se preguntaba — _"han sido muchos años, a menos que ahora si lo haya hecho… tengo que hablar con el"_

— ¿Hermano estas bien? —pregunto Sakura con preocupación.

— Si… solo fue un lapsus—respondió Touya —Yukito… nos tomaremos la tarde libre, necesito hablar contigo.

— Esta bien Touya…—respondió Yukito con tranquilidad.

— "_No está nervioso… ¿Qué le habrá dicho mi hermana?"_

**N.A. **

**Bueno… bueno! Sii ya se merezco la muerte! Me desapareci por un buen tiempo… pero bueno! Aquí esta mi cap que por cierto espero les haya gustado =) vemos quien es el personaje que estaba detrás de Sakura… que bonito su abuelito la vino a visitar y para que quede claro no es el abuelo de su mamá es su papá… lo que lo convierte en abuelo directo… además que es un personaje muy importante gracias a el Touya ya ha tomado una decisión, y esperemos que todo le vaya bien, por otro lado vemos a Shaoran cada vez mas desesperado por hablar con Sakura pero lo que le hizo no tiene perdón! Bueno si tiene perdón cuando las personas en realidad cambian PERO DE VERDAD! Pero bueno, Sakura esta volviendo a confiar en el esperemos que no la defraude*espero* jeje y ahora Yukito? Que le habrá dicho? Se habrá declarado a Sakura? Tantos años con ese amor oculto… ahh Yukito!**

**Este fue un cap kilométrico para compensar la demora =(**

**Bueno niñas me voy a escribir el otro cap que gracias a Dios esta casi terminado… jeje… espero no me matennn… bueno gracias por seguirme en mi locura…**

**SALUDITOS! *.***

— **HIMEKO… cumpli! Aquí el otro cap…**

— **MARIANUX… disculpa por la demora y no quiero que te de un ataque! Por favor no me abandones!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap… que quieren para el próximo cap.? Dolor… amor… lemon?*… desastres emocionales… reconciliación… masoquismo… uds decidan yo escribo…**

*** nunca he escrito uno.. pero si lo piden lo hare pero pidan la pareja tambien**


	35. Capitulo 34

**CAPITULO 34**

**PERDIDA EN EL BOQUE PARTE I**

Eran las cinco de la tarde y aunque el sol no daba señales de ocultarse no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, el mirador estaba desierto al parecer ese día todo estaba de su lado, pero faltaba el elemento principal ella.

— _Ya deja de caminar…_

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¿Y cómo sabes que estoy caminando?

— _Porque te conozco y sé que si en estos momentos no te estas comiendo las uñas es porque estas sosteniendo el teléfono con una de ellas y con la otra te estas revolviendo el cabello…—_dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea soltando una risita.

— Futie… ¿tú no eres bruja? —pregunto Shaoran al darse cuenta que había acertado al momento de describir su situación

— _No… simplemente te conozco perfectamente _—respondió Futie feliz de haberle dado un momento de relajo al ambarino.

— Eso me hacer recordar algo…—Shaoran se detuvo mientras su rostro se ponía completamente serio— ¿Lograste obtener la información que te pedí?

— _Si… no por las puras soy la mejor abogada de todo el continente… y eso tú mismo lo has comprobad._

— Futie ahorrate tus palabras y solo dame el bendito nombre…

— _Está bien… no te enojes… haber el nombre de ese chico que golpeaste cuando estuviste con Marie. _

— No necesito que me recuerdes la situación…—dijo Shaoran cortante.

— _Ok… su nombre es RYU HATSUMOTO…_

Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos y el móvil se le cayó de las manos por la impresión, ahora sabia de donde le resultaba tan familiar ese chico de cabello anaranjado ¿sería el el autor de las cartas anónimas?, estuvo unos escasos segundos así sin poder articular palabra o poder hacer algún tipo de movimiento pero a él le parecieron horas, ahora una nueva preocupación se sumaba a su vida ¿sabría Ryu que fue él? En verdad habían pasado algunos años y él había dejado al chico prácticamente desfigurado y según lo que le comento Futie un tiempo después había perdido la memoria o su cerebro había decidió bloquear ese doloroso momento.

— _¿Shaoran?... ¿estás ahí? —_ Futie comenzó a juguetear con los papeles que tenía cuando encontró una foto— _este chico se me hace familiar… Hatsumoto… Hatsumoto… ¿Dónde escuche ese apellido?_ — y como sí que su cerebro recibiera una descarga de adrenalina le vino a la mente el recuerdo de aquella vez que se encontró con Sakura de "casualidad" y la vio muy bien acompañada de un chico de cabello anaranjado —¡DEMONIOS! —Dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar por su oficina— _¡SHAORAN! ¡¿ESTAS AHÍ?!_

Cuando por fin Shaoran pudo pisar tierra se dio cuenta que la voz de Futie lo llamaba con insistencia desde su móvil, levanto el aparato lentamente como si cada movimiento fueran presenciados en cámara lenta, acerco el aparato a su oreja y tuvo que invocar a toda su fuerza para responder con un simple monosílabo.

— ¿Si?

— _¿Ya te diste cuenta?_

— Si

— _¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?_

— No lose…—confeso Shaoran

— _¡DEMONIOS SHAORAN ESE CHICO ESTA AHÍ AL COSTADO TUYO!_ — exploto Futie _— ¡TIENES QUE HACER ALGO SINO DE LO CONTRARIO TODO LO QUE HEMOS LUCHADO POR OCULTAR DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO SE IRA AL PISO!_

—Lo se…—respondió Shaoran sin poder articular ninguna oración coherente

— _¡QUE CARAJOS TE PASA!_ —Futie estaba hecha una fiera y no era para menos ya que si eso se descubría su imagen como gran abogada se vendría al piso— _¡REACCIONA MALDITA SEA!_

— Te llamo luego…—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, ya que el aún estaba en shock pero eso paso en un segundo cuando escucho que una dulce voz lo llamaba a sus espaldas.

— ¿Shaoran? —Sakura estaba que temblaba como una hoja al viento e imploraba a todos los santos habidos y por haber que esta vez no hubiera una situación traumática que le causara un ataque.

Shaoran se giró lentamente mientras a sus ojos se le revelaban la criatura más hermosa que haya podido existir sobre la tierra, ella estaba ahí delante de él llevaba un lindo vestido de tirantes color palo rosa y unas sandalias negras junto con un abrigo del mismo color.

— Viniste…—fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se acercaba a ella pero se detuvo al ver que la castaña daba un paso hacia atrás ese gesto hizo que su corazón se encogiera de forma dolorosa— no te hare daño…—dijo de manera suave tratando de acercarse nuevamente a la castaña.

— Shaoran… ¿para qué me pediste que viniera? —pregunto Sakura mientras sentía que no podía mover ningún musculo ya que se encontraba hipnotizada por esos ojos de color ámbar.

— Quiero hablar contigo… —dijo Shaoran que ya estaba un poco más cerca— ¿podrías regalarme algo de tu tiempo?

— Si…—respondió Sakura, pero al mirar que Shaoran le extendía una mano dudo.

— No pasara nada…—le dijo el ambarino al ver que la castaña dudaba.

Lentamente Sakura fue estirando su mano hasta lograr tener contacto con la de él, lo que provoco en ambos una agradable corriente eléctrica al sentir de nuevo la textura de su piel de cada uno, lentamente Shaoran la fue guiando por un camino donde se encontró con un gran mantel rojo y un telescopio muy bien instalado al costado de esa manta.

— No te preocupes… no haré nada—dijo Shaoran tratando de darle confianza a Sakura

— Esta bien… Shaoran yo…

— No Sakura…— le corto Shaoran a media oración— yo soy el que debe pedir perdón otra vez— al decir esto el agacho la cabeza en total gesto de tristeza— me comporte como un idiota y gracias a eso te he alejado de mi más delo que yo mismo podría soportar, me he tenido que conformar con comentarios burdos o tener que verte a la distancia… Sakura sé que no merezco ni siquiera que en estos m omentos estés conmigo, pero yo quería decirte que…—Shaoran levanto la mirada y con una de sus manos cogió el delicado rostro de Sakura y se concentró en esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba— ¿podrías darme otra oportunidad? —pregunto

— …

— Sé que dije que todo iba a ser diferente, pero esta vez te doy mi palabra te juro por lo que más quiero en este mundo que ya no volveré a cometer ese error… pero por favor permíteme estar junto a ti de nuevo…

— Shaoran…—Sakura estaba conmocionada hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de parte de él pero no ese pedido ¿otra oportunidad? — yo no puedo…—respondió por fin.

— Sakura…—Shaoran la miro lleno de dolor y afligimiento— ¿Por qué? Te juro que será diferente, si deseas puedes pedirme lo que quieras yo lo hare con tal de conseguir tu perdón pero por favor dame otra oportunidad…

— No…—Sakura sono seria y no se dejó conmover por la mirada de Shaoran ni por la tristeza de su voz— no es tan fácil como parece, tú no puedes venir de la nada y pedirme una oportunidad… te advertí que si tu no me dejabas ir yo me desaparecería de tu vida pero como lo habrás podido notar no lo hice estoy aquí junto a ti entablando una conversación hasta el momento tranquila.

— Por favor…—suplico Shaoran sin soltar el rostro de la castaña— no me hagas esto, no nos hagas esto…

— ¿Hacerte? ¿Hacernos? —Sakura cogió la mano de Shaoran y la alejo de su rostro— yo no fui quien se comportó como un troglodita…

— Perdón… ¡Perdón! —Dijo Shaoran con lágrimas en los ojos— te digo que hare lo que tú quieras para lograr tu perdón, pero por favor no me dejes así solo… no puedo vivir sin ti, todo me da miedo… no puedo entrar a mi habitación sin sentir tu ausencia…

— Lo siento…—dijo Sakura sin dejarse conmover por sus lágrimas— será mejor que me vaya…—Sakura hizo un gesto de irse pero se vio impedida de hacerlo—Suéltame…—dijo luchando por soltarse del abrazo de Shaoran.

— No…—dijo Shaoran quien aprisiono aún más fuerte el frágil cuerpo de Sakura.

— Te exijo que me sueltes…—dijo Sakura perdiendo la paciencia.

— Por favor…—dijo Shaoran muy suave a la altura de la oreja de Sakura —solo una oportunidad…

— No

— Por favor…

— ¡NO! —grito Sakura pero sin poder liberarse del abrazo de Shaoran — ¡SUÉLTAME!

— No lo hare… —dijo Shaoran en tono suave y suplicante

— Shaoran no hagas esto más difícil—le dijo Sakura en el mismo tono serio.

— Solo te pido una segunda oportunidad…

Sakura no sabía que hacer quería salir de ahí cuanta antes además que de seguro Ryu ya la estaría buscando y no le gustaría que la encuentre en esa situación. Pensó y pensó pero no se le ocurría algo coherente para que el ambarino la pudiera soltar, pero de pronto una idea vino a su cabeza.

— Shaoran si me sueltas… podre decirte que se me acaba de ocurrir —dijo Sakura dejando de luchar por su libertad y acostumbrándose a sentir el cuerpo musculoso del ambarino.

—Está bien—dijo Shaoran a regañadientes liberándola por fin de su prisión.

— Bien…—dijo Sakura girándose para quedar frente al ambarino— como te dije Shaoran yo no puedo darte otra oportunidad…

— Pero…

— Dejame terminar… la solución que te doy es que sigamos siendo amigos.

— ¿amigos?... tu sabes muy bien que yo no te veo como una amiga…

— Si… pero esa es mi solución, no te prometo otra oportunidad pero de esa manera me demostraras que realmente estas dispuesto a cambiar…

— ¿Y porque puede ser solo siendo amigos? —insistió Shaoran quien no estaba dispuesto a ceder sin dar pelea

— Porque de esa manera ni tu ni yo estaremos atados por algún tipo de compromiso simplemente seremos un par de amigos… esa es mi solución así que ahora decide…—dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos manteniendo su actitud seria.

— ¿Ahora?

— Si…

— Pero… — Shaoran estaba atónito ¿Quién era esa Sakura tan segura y sin ningún ápice de bondad?

— cinco… cuatro… se acaba el tiempo…— decía Sakura impaciente por acabar con ese asunto, no comprendía porque se comportaba así pero era su manera de defenderse de Shaoran ya no sería ante él una niña ahora sería una mujer de verdad.

— Esta bien… —dijo Shaoran dándose por vencido— al menos es algo…

— Bueno… —dijo Sakura— nos vemos en la universidad…

— Sakura… espera... —Shaoran intento detenerla pero al escuchar una tercera voz desistió de su intento.

— ¿Sakura dónde estás? —llamaba alguien mientras se aproximaba más hacia ellos.

— Aquí…—respondió Sakura con una amplia sonrisa— bueno Shaoran hasta luego…—Sakura se giró para salir al encuentro del dueño de esa voz.

— Hasta luego…—susurro Shaoran, su cabeza era un lio y tenía una gran pregunta que responder ¿Quién es Sakura Kinomoto? En un principio le pareció que él había sido el culpable de que Sakura fuera tan seria pero al darse cuenta de cómo su rostro se suavizo y mostro esa sonrisa que él tanto amaba comprendió que esa Sakura que había planteado esa solución no era la Sakura que él había conocido entonces ¿Quién era ahora Sakura Kinomoto?

Shaoran comenzó a caminar sin importarle dejar todo lo que había preparado para ese momento después regresaría pero ahora necesitaba saber quién había ido a buscar a Sakura, y ahí los vio a los dos recostados contra la baranda observando ese hermoso atardecer que se mostraba ante ellos.

— Algún día me las pagaras Hatsumoto—dijo Shaoran muy bajo para que el solo pudiera escucharse, se dio la media vuelta y decidió guardar sus cosas, tenía que pensar que haría ahora para lograr el perdón completo de Sakura.

**SIETE MESES DESPUÉS **

— Bueno ya está todo listo…

— ¿No se nos olvida nada?

— No… ¿Krystal tú tienes todo?

— ¿Eh?... s… si, Yukito gracias.

— Entonces será mejor irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo, pero antes— Yukito saco de su mochila un cuaderno y un lapicero— haber quiero apuntar los nombres de quienes están viajando… Sakura, Estefan, Mei Ling, Eriol, Miku, Yunsu, Ryu, Shaoran, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Krystal y yo…—dijo Yukito con una sonrisa tranquila— entonces ya podemos irnos con tranquilidad.

— Si—respondieron todos al unísono.

Fueron subiendo uno a uno al autobús que por cierto estaba abarrotado de todo tipo de cosas entre ellos principalmente las provisiones para ese mes de vacaciones que tendrían, bueno en realidad no eran vacaciones más se trataba de algún tipo de retiro de perdón en el que cada uno de los implicados tendría que ver sus más íntimos miedos y sobre todo los rencores aun no perdonados.

Yukito se sentó junto a Krystal lo que provoco que en el rostro de la chica se pusiera como semáforo, nunca se hubiera imaginado hacer ese tipo de actividades con él y ahora que tenía la oportunidad se comportaba como una adolescente, y es que no podía evitarlo ya que la sola presencia del chico le provocaba un temblor en todo el cuerpo, ¿y cómo evitarlo después de aquella conversación que tuvieron?

— Krystal…—llamo Yukito para lograr la atención de la chica.

— ¿Si? —respondió Krystal mirando hacia la ventana no se sentía capaz de enfrentar la tierna mirada de Yukito sin que se le derrita el corazón

— ¿Has pensado sobre lo que te dije hace dos semanas?

—…—Krystal estaba tan blanca como un papel, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Yukito fuera así de directo pero debía admitir que le había dado un tiempo prudencial para que ella pudiera pensar bien las cosas.

— Creo que no debí decir eso…—dijo Yukito al notar que su compañera estaba tensa— iré a hablar con Sakura—dijo viendo su ruta de escape en la castaña.

—... — Krystal no podía decir nada estaba en shock, primero le pide indirectamente una respuesta y ahora le dice que ira a hablar con Sakura ¿Quién entiende a los hombres? Vio de reojo como Yukito se ponía de pie y se sentaba al costado de la castaña se lamentaba de no ser una súper heroína y poder escuchar la conversación de ese par.

— Hola Sakura…

— Hola…—saludo Sakura sacándose los audífonos— ¿pasa algo?

— No… solo que quería hablar con alguien…

— Ya veo…—dijo Sakura ampliando aún más su sonrisa— estas nervioso por su respuesta ¿verdad?

— Si… —admitió Yukito

— Animo…—le dijo Sakura —sé que todo saldrá bien

Yukito se giró a ver a la chica que le regalaba una amplia sonrisa, había estado enamorado de ella durante mucho tiempo pero de pronto se dio cuenta que ella no ocupaba su mente tanto como antes ahora era otro nombre el que hacía que su corazón se agitara y lentamente fue recordando cómo fue que se dio cuenta.

**FLASHBACK YUKITO**

— Sakura…—saludo al ver a la hermana menor de su amigo.

— Hola…

— ¿Ya sabes que vas a ordenar? —pregunto tratando de ser jovial.

— No… en realidad decidí esperar a mi abuelo y a mi hermano para poder almorzar juntos.

— Que bien…—de pronto recordó algo que lo tenía preocupado últimamente— Sakura… ¿Cómo te has sentido?

— ¿Eh? —pregunto la castaña confundida.

— Sobre lo de Shaoran…—dijo Yukito con timidez.

— Ah… bueno no hemos hablado.

— Ya veo…—Yukito respiro hondo porque sabía que esta oportunidad nunca más se volvería a repetir y tenía que saber que era lo que realmente sentía— Sakura… yo tengo que decirte algo…—dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de la castaña.

— Adelante…

— Yo… Yo… —Yukito se detuvo y se concentró en regularizar su respiración— yo te amo…

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Sakura asombrada por aquella repentina confesión

— Bueno en realidad estuve enamorado de ti toda mi vida… y no me tomes por pervertido estuve a punto de confesártelo todo pero luego me entere que estabas saliendo con Yue y decidí dejar mis sentimientos guardados para que ustedes fueran felices.

— …

— Pero ahora nose que me pasa, pienso en ti como siempre pero algunas veces que me encuentro distraído me encuentro pensando en Krystal… nose que me pasa…—Yukito se agarró la frente con una mano con gesto confundido.

— Yukito…—Sakura agarro la mano que Yukito tenía libre, en un principio se había sorprendido pero al escuchar lo demás entendió que le pasaba a su amigo de toda la vida— tú estás enamorado de Krystal.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que escuchaste… tal vez tu corazón al ver que yo estaba con otra persona decidió dejarme libre y darse una nueva oportunidad y me alegra demasiado que haya sido Krystal la elegida, es una chica muy linda algo complicada pero sé que ella también te quiere y que también está enamorada de ti…

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

— Porque soy mujer y conozco muy bien ese tipo de miraditas que te ha estado dedicando cada vez que te ve… ¿porque no te animas y se lo confiesas todo?

— ¿Cuándo?

— Hoy mismo… para los asuntos del corazón no hay que esperar, vamos sé que tu puede hacerlo.

— Muchas gracias…

— No es nada, tu siempre has estado conmigo en mis peores momentos es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para ayudarte en algo… ahí viene mi hermano—dijo Sakura

— Debo decirte algo más…

— ¿Si?

— No dudes nunca… que Yue aun te ama…

Yukito no pudo decir más porque Touya ya estaba en frente de ellos dos mientras lo examinaba de pie, le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, hubiera deseado decirle que planeaba hacer Sulli pero tal vez no era el momento ni el lugar indicado.

Esa misma tarde al terminar de hablar con Touya sobre como planificaba pedir perdón a Tomoyo fue hasta la casa de Krystal, se sentía nervioso como nunca antes en su vida las manos le sudaban y sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban, llego a la puerta y toco el timbre espero pacientemente hasta que apareció ella con una short pequeño y una blusa roja.

— ¿Yukito? ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Ah? No… no… en realidad yo vine…

— Estas tartamudeando… ¿seguro que estas bien?

— S...si… n…no… te… preocupes

— Yukito me estas asustando así que mejor dime que pasa de una vez.

Yukito respiro hondo mientras su cerebro se daba unos minutos para planificar como debería actuar de pronto se sintió invadido por una cantidad gigantesca de adrenalina, se acercó a la chica la cogió por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo de tal manera que entre su rostro y el de ella solo quedara un mínimo espacio.

— Krystal… yo… — Yukito vio esos hermosos ojos negros y eso hizo que dijera su última frase— yo te amo…

— Yuki…—Krystal tenía los ojos como platos, nunca se hubiera esperado oír esas palabras de los labios de Yukito pero lo tenía ahí en frente de ella con esa mirada tan apacible que derretía su corazón.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —pregunto Yukito sin soltar un milímetro el cuerpo de la chica.

— Yo… Yo…

— ¡KRYSTAL! — se escuchó que alguien llamaba desde dentro de la casa.

— Yo… tengo que irme… luego hablamos—Krystal se liberó del brazo de Yukito y se metió corriendo a su casa.

— Adiós… —dijo Yukito sin poder creer lo cerca que la tubo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

— Y así es como se vio arruinada mi grandiosa declaración—dijo Yukito con pesar.

— Vamos no te preocupes sé que en cualquier momento te responderá además que tenemos todo este mes para que suceda…

— Muchas gracias…—Yukito se puso de pie— necesito coordinar las actividades con Krystal hablamos luego…

— Adiós…—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa — escuchare algo de música para poder descansar un poco…

— Sakura…

— ¿Si? —respondió Sakura encontrándose con unos de color ámbar que la miraban con expectación.

— Yo… yo… quería saber si… podía sentarme contigo… es que Eriol está molestándome mucho y…

— Claro—respondió Sakura sin dejar que terminara sus explicaciones.

— Sakura… yo quería darte esto… —dijo extendiéndole una pequeña caja de color verde con una cinta roja.

— Shaoran yo… yo... no puedo…

— Por favor… aceptalo… es el regalo que siempre te quise dar…

— Shaoran…

— Sakura… —Shaoran agarro una de las manos dela castaña y la miro directo a los ojos— por favor… ¿puedes perdonarme? Ya no soporto vivir sin ti… por favor… —dijo haciendo chocar su frente con la de la castaña.

— Shaoran… yo aún no puedo decirte que SI… pero espero que con este retiro o mes de vacaciones me ayuden a perdonarte y poder darte una respuesta…

— Sakura yo te amo…

— Y yo también… pero mi alma está herida y debo curarla antes de volver contigo…— con sinceridad aunque sentía que había una mínima parte en su corazón que no creían en sus palabra—_ ¿Porque siento que no está bien lo que le digo? ¿Acaso en verdad ya no lo amo? Todo esto es muy confuso para mí..._ — pensaba mientras miraba a Shaoran

Shaoran la abrazo esas palabras fueron suficiente para aligerar su dolor, Sakura aun lo amaba y no iba a permitir que se alejara de el de nuevo no sabía como pero debía de mantenerla a su lado como sea. Así permanecieron luego se separó un poco y pudo ver que la castaña se había quedado dormida.

— Sakura… no te volveré a fallar…—dijo mientras la acomodaba en el asiento y la cubría con una manta.

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

— Estoy muy agotada...

— Vamos Mei Ling debemos continuar buscando…

— ¿De dónde sacas tanta fuerza?

— Es que me emociona este juego…

— Nunca cambiaras Sakura Kinomoto

— No digas eso Mei… además esto es parte de la dinámica del retiro.

— Lamentablemente—dijo Mei Ling mientras seguía a paso lento a la castaña

Sakura y Mei Ling caminaron por minutos que luego se convirtieron en horas, estaban buscando lo que Yukito había escondido en ese pequeño bosque, la casa donde se estaba llevando ese mes el retiro estaba a unos cuantos metros, todos habían sido divididos en parejas y a cada uno se le dijo que tenía que buscar un objeto específicamente.

— Sakura…

— ¿Si?

— Creo que yo mejor me regreso… no puedo caminar más…

— ¿Estas segura?... —dijo Sakura mirando con preocupación a su compañera— mejor te acompaño…

— No…—dijo Mei Ling con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarla— al menos tú deberías seguir para que podamos encontrar el bendito objeto que Yukito pidió…

— Bueno si tú lo quieres así…—respondió Sakura encogiendo los hombros— buscare unos minutos más y si no encuentro nada me regresare también… son como las 4pm—dijo mirando su reloj— así que no te preocupes yo regresare de todas maneras…

— Este bien… ve con cuidado— dijo Mei Ling antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso a la casa.

Sakura siguió caminando buscando con afán ese objeto y como era de suponerse los otros ya habían encontrado lo que buscaban ya que así lo marcaban unas banderillas de color rojo, siguió adentrándose en el bosque que al parecer como dijo Yukito no era tan grande pero si muy espeso, comúnmente en esa situación estaría encogida llorando de miedo pero es que estaba tan entercada en encontrar "eso" que ese miedo se disipo.

— Creo que será mejor regresar—dijo con desanimo mientras miraba su reloj — ya son las 6pm… creo que me pase más de unos minutos—dijo soltando una risita— bueno ¿por dónde me voy? —dijo mientras miraba en frente suyo buscando algún sendero de regreso entres los árboles y pequeños arbustos— creo que es por haya…

Sakura comenzó a caminar regresando sobre sus pasos, que según ella la llevarían de regreso a la casa su menuda figura desapareció entre los árboles, mientras ella se adentraba en el bosque en la casa central todos estaban ya limpios y listos para preparar la cena.

— ¿Y qué cocinaremos hoy? —pregunto Yukito con una sonrisa calmada

— No lo sé… estoy muy cansado como para pensar en comer—dijo Estefan sentado en una de las sillas.

— Chicos llego el momento de pasar la lista—dijo Krystal ingresando detrás de Yukito— todos acérquense…

— ¿Es necesario? —Pregunto Eriol — además estamos aquí.

— De todas maneras…—dijo Krystal inflexible.

— Bueno…

— Miku

— Aquí…

— Eriol

— Por aquí

— Estefan…

— Hello…

— Mei Ling

— Esta descansando un poco—respondió Estefan.

— Bien…—Krystal continuo llamando y cada uno contestaba o si no se encontraba le decían que estaba tomando una ducha o estaba tomando una siesta — Shaoran…

— Aquí estoy…—respondió apareciendo por la otra puerta.

— Sakura

—…

— Sakura… —volvió a llamar Krystal — ¿Sakura? —esta vez alzo la vista al ver que nadie le daba razón alguna.

— No la he visto en todo el día—respondió Rika.

— Es cierto… desde que regreso Mei Ling no la he visto— dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Yunsu y Ryu.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes? —pregunto Yukito en tono preocupado.

— Es que Mei Ling dijo que ella regresaría como a las 4.30pm.

— Ya son las 7.00pm— respondió Yukito mientras miraba su reloj.

— Y no la podemos llamar porque no tenemos los celulares… —completo Yamazaki.

— Bien…—dijo Yukito en tono tranquilo mientras interiormente lo consumía una gran preocupación— Eriol, Yunsu, Ryu, Shaoran… espérenme afuera de la casa y por favor póngase algo que los abrigue— los chicos salieron rumbo a sus habitaciones en busca de algo abrigador como pidió Yukito— muy bien Krystal tú y las chicas preparen una deliciosa cena… nosotros traeremos a Sakura —sin decir más se retiró en busca de algo que lo abrigue a él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**N.A. Estoy a oscuras en mi cuarto mientras escucho la canción mas triste del mundo y comienzo al llorar las lagrimas siguen y siguen cayendo sin razón aparente, en realidad no tengo motivos para estar triste… pero como que cuando la canción te pone lo hace muy bien… bueno aquí un cap mas para ustedes mis fervientes seguidoras… Sakura como siempre se perdió… jaja ahora que pasara? No lose… bueno en este caso se exploran lo sentimiento de Yukito *estoy comenzando a aclarar todo* jeje así que no se apresuren el prox sera full Sakura y Shao… habrá un momento super feeling en que aclaran todo pero… aun queda una duda… ya no ama Sakura a Shao! No lo se! Jeje **_

_**PD… comenzó un dolor de cabeza (realmente hay gente capaz de matarte por no poder un link!) pudieran entender que me estoi durmiendo… buenooo espero les haya gustado el cap dejen su review que sera obviamente contestado**_

**SALUDOS…**

**HIMEKO… gracias por tus lindos reviews! En serio me da mucha alegría leerlos**

**MARIANUX…. Espero te guste este cap jeje es algo… raro**


	36. Capitulo 35

**CAPITULO 35**

**PERDIDA EN EL BOSQUE PARTE II**

— ¿Dónde estoy? Tengo miedo… ¿Dónde están todos? — Sakura caminaba sin rumbo alguno daba cinco pasos hacia algún lugar y al escuchar algún ruido extraño salía corriendo al lado contrario— claro si me pongo a correr cada vez que escucho algo ¿Cómo no me voy a perder?

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo pero esta vez el miedo comenzó a invadir cada parte de su cuerpo, sentía que era observada de todos lados y a esto se le sumaban los sonidos de los animales, no sabía en qué parte del bosque estaba, se sentía sucia y el alma la tenía en el piso.

— ¿Dónde puede estar la casa? —Se preguntó así misma mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, como caminaba tan distraída y además que todo estaba oscuro no vio el pequeño hueco que había en el suelo— ¡Hay! — grito al darse cuenta que había terminado con el pie dentro de ese bendito hueco, intento sacarlo en vano ya que al parecer su pie había quedado atorado— lo que me faltaba…—dijo Sakura resoplando.

Siguió intentando sacar su pie pero al parecer con cada intento terminaba metiéndolo más, pero eso no impidió que siguiera haciéndolo— en algún momento tendrá que salir—decía mientras con ambas manos trataba de sacar su pie— ya casi… un… poco—Sakura jalo con más fuerza logrando sacar del todo su pie pero de pronto perdió el equilibrio — Hay… hay—decía mientras agitaba los brazos tratando de alcanzar algo para que no se callera, pero todo intento fue en vano, cayó de espaldas y para horror suyo no había nada de tierra en el lugar de su caída era un área llena de fango y lodo que hizo que se ensuciara todo su cuerpo y cabello.

— ¡PERFECTO! —Grito mientras se levantaba con evidente enojo— ¡LO QUE ME FALTABA! — Todo su cuerpo y cabello estaba cubierto de lodo y fango, algo que además de mal olor que tenía era algo incómodo — ¿Y ahora qué hago? — Sakura cruzo los brazos camino unos cuantos pasos buscando algo de pasto o un lugar libre de ese mugriento fango, se sentó abrazando sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

**UN PAR DE HORAS ANTES EN LA CASA DE RETIRO**

— Muy bien chicos cada uno coja una linterna…—dijo Yukito mientras les extendía una bolsa llena de ellas— cada uno ira por un lugar en busca de Sakura, les entregare sus celulares para que en caso de que alguno la encontrara primero por favor avise a los demás—Yukito entrego uno a uno sus aparatos— bien… esperemos que esto no tome mucho tiempo…

Yukito indico uno a uno a qué lugar debería ir, él se dirigió al último lugar disponible mientras los otros ya habían comenzado a llamar al nombre de la castaña, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que realmente la castaña se encontraba bien ya que de caso contrario ya se imaginaba sin cabeza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— Está haciendo frio…—Sakura comenzó a colocarse en posición fetal en el suelo, estaba comenzando a oscurecer un poco más—todo está bien… todo está bien…—se repetía mientras se abrazaba un poco más.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero el lodo parecía estar secándose en su cuerpo y eso le provocaba una picazón intensa por todo su cuerpo, como deseaba en esos momentos darse un buen baño para poder sacarse ese horrible olor y todo ese lodo de encima.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— ¡SAKURA! — Llamaba un ambarino mientras iluminaba con la linterna su camino — ¡SAKURA! — Volvió a llamar con la esperanza de que recibiera algún tipo de respuesta pero no escucho nada — ¡SAKURA!

Shaoran siguió caminando en busca de la castaña a lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de sus otros compañeros, estaba cada minuto al pendiente de su teléfono pero no había sonado o había hecho algún tipo de sonido siquiera, esta búsqueda le estaba mortificando el alma, se sentía culpable por no haberse percatado de la ausencia de Sakura más temprano.

— ¿Dónde estás muñeca? —Preguntaba al aire— No me perdonaría si te llegara a pasar algo…—Shaoran siguió caminando cuando escucho algo parecido a una respiración, se quedó quieto para que pudiera escuchar con más claridad y ahí estaba de nuevo ese leve sonido dirigió la luz de la linterna a todas partes y de pronto encontró ante sí un bulto— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo acercándose con cautela estiro su mano y palpo y se dio cuenta de que era era una persona, su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso, lentamente giro el bulto y se encontró con el rosto sucio de la castaña— ¿Sakura?

La castaña se encontraba temblando descontroladamente, su rostro estaba sucio y sus ojos hinchados gracias a las lágrimas que había derramado, Shaoran se apresuró en sacarse la casaca que llevaba puesta y envolver con esta el cuerpo de la castaña, saco su celular y marco el número de Yukito mientras decía.

— La encontré… vayan a casa yo la llevo… Yukito prepara algo bien caliente está en muy mal estado…

— _Ok… yo le avisare a los chicos._

Shaoran tomo el cuerpo de la castaña en sus brazos había dejado de temblar un poco pero aun así parecía muy mal por el semblante pálido que tenía, la apretó más a su cuerpo para que él le pudiera transmitir un poco de su propio calor, estuvo concentrado en ver el camino que lo llevaba de regreso a la casa de retiro cuando de pronto sintió que una mano suave acariciaba su rostro, esto hizo que todo su cuerpo experimentara una descarga eléctrica muy agradable.

— Shaoran… —dijo Sakura muy bajito.

— Shhh… no digas nada… —trato de callarla Shaoran pero de pronto se encontró con la mirada dela castaña y quedo hipnotizado por esas hermosas esmeraldas— disculpame por no haberte venido a buscar antes…—se excusó desviando su mirada.

— Shaoran…—volvió a llamar Sakura quien sintió un dolor en el pecho al perder el contacto visual con el— mirame…—pidió suplicante.

Shaoran se detuvo en seco, Sakura le había pedido que la mirara, SU Sakura se lo estaba pidiendo no podía negarse, así que lentamente regreso su visión para encontrarse de nuevo con esas esmeraldas que lo dejaban sin aliento y le provocaban una taquicardia indescriptible.

— Sakura… yo…—trato de decir algo más pero uno de los delicados dedos de la castaña se lo impidió mientras ella lo miraba con amabilidad.

— Gracias…—dijo Sakura quien lo seguía viendo a los ojos.

Shaoran no pudo soportar más y se acercó al rostro de la castaña mientras que apretaba un poco más el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos, fue acortando la distancia lentamente hasta que pudo sentir que sus respiraciones se cruzaban estaba a escasos centímetro de sus labios una dulce y tortuosa tortura. Sin esperar más se apodero delos labios de ella y se enfrascaron en una danza que solo los amantes que se anhelan con locura podrían entender.

Sakura correspondía al beso con el mismo deseo y pasión que el ambarino, no sabían cuánto tiempo habían pasado desde su último beso pero definitivamente este era el más apasionado que se habían dado en todo ese tiempo de relación, poco a poco Shaoran fue bajando la intensidad del beso hasta que los dos chocaron sus frentes.

— Sakura… yo…

— Shhhh… creo que las palabras en estos momentos están de más…—dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a Shaoran y hundía su rostro en el hombro de el— te extrañe demasiado… no importa como seas… YO TE AMO Shaoran.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Shaoran se sintiera el hombre más feliz del mundo, la castaña había decidido darle una oportunidad de nuevo y esta vez no iba a ser tan tonto de dejarla ir así por así, tendría que poner lo mejor de sí mismo en cada día.

— Muchas gracias muñeca… me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo—decía Shaoran mientras la abrazaba aún más.

Shaoran transporto a Sakura en sus brazos aunque la castaña decía que podía caminar por si misma el ambarino se negó rotundamente a dejarla caminar ya que según él ella estaba cansada, Sakura no siguió objetando y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

— Ya llegamos…—dijo Shaoran mientras ingresaba al gran salón.

— Muy bien…—dijo Yukito mientras se acercaba — llevala a su habitación, Rika y Chiharu por favor ayúdenla a que esté lista para la cena.

— Si.

Shaoran subió con el cuerpo de la castaña entre sus brazos y como al fin estaba ante mayor luz pudo ver su hermoso rostro, por su dulzura y delicadeza podría decirse que estaba en frente de un hermoso ángel pero lleno de fango y lodo, llego a la habitación y la deposito suavemente sobre la cama detrás de él ingresaron las otras chicas que habían sido enviadas por Yukito.

— Cuídenla…—dijo Shaoran depositando un suave beso en la frente de Sakura.

— No te preocupes… ella estará muy bien.

Mientras Shaoran se dirigía a su habitación a tratar de descansar un poco antes de cenar, y en la habitación de la castaña se iniciaba una campaña de limpieza, en la cocina ambos encargados se encontraban solos y sin saber que decir cada uno. Yukito estaba de pie junto al lavadero mientras que Krystal estaba de pie al costado de la puerta que daba hacia el exterior.

— Krystal…—llamo Yukito sin poder soportar más los ensordecedores latidos de su corazón— necesito hablar contigo…—Yukito se acercó a la chica la tomo por la mano y salió por la puerta.

— Yuki…—dijo Krystal sin intentar soltarse una vez que estuvo afuera de la casa.

— Krystal quiero una respuesta y la quiero ahora…—dijo Yukito mientras encarcelaba a Krystal entre la pared detrás de ella y su cuerpo de él, puso ambos brazos a sus costados.

— Yu… Yu…—Krystal no podía articular ninguna palabra ni siquiera el nombre del chico que tenía en frente.

— Krystal…—Yukito se acercó al rostro de la chica lo que provoco que ella se pusiera roja como un tomate— ¿quieres ser mi novia? —Yukito esta vez no tartamudeo y dijo las palabras con delicadeza y lentitud.

— Yo… Yo… —Krystal quería decir que SI, quería lanzarse a sus brazos pero estaba tan nerviosa que ni eso podía hacer pero invocando a toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía en esos instantes aprovecho la corta distancia entre ella y Yukito y le dio un tierno y suave beso— si… si quiero—dijo después en un susurro casi imperceptible.

— Gracias…—dijo Yukito mientras abrazaba a la chica— te amo… mi pastelillo—dijo Yukito acariciando el cabello de la chica.

— Y yo a ti… mi manzana con dulce…—dijo Krystal rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de su novio.

Por la forma en la que se habían llamado cualquiera hubiera podido decir que era un par de tontos, pero la realidad era que ese par era tan meloso como un suspiro a la limeña* pero a ninguno de ellos le importaba eso, lo que ahora valía era que por fin estaba juntos y que sería así por siempre.

— Para toda la vida… —dijeron ambos a la misma vez mientras miraban el hermoso cielo estrellado que les regalaba el mejor de los espectáculos.

**TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

— Muy bien ¿Y ya sabes que me vas a regalar?

— La verdad… no

— No es justo… yo ya tengo listo tu regalo…

— Pero tú sabes que para mí sería suficiente que vinieras tú con un moñito color verde y me digas "feliz navidad".

— ¡SHAORAN!... ¡Qué cosas dices!

— ¿Por qué si es lo que yo quiero para navidad?

— Que gracioso… date prisa con esos globos.

— A la orden capitán.

— Yo iré a buscar a Yuu

— No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos años…

— Yo tampoco… pero ese niño es un amor…—dijo Sakura mientras ingresaba a su casa para buscar a su ahijado.

Ese día Yuu cumplía dos años de vida y todos los amigos de sus padres habían preparado una fiesta muy especial para él, cada uno había puesto de su empeño en hacer algo especial por el pequeño engreído de la familia Tsukishiro, nada podía salir mal o al menos no en ese día.

Las horas pasaron y la fiesta inicio con gran algarabía, cada uno de los amigos fue presentando algún tipo de espectáculo ya sea cantar, hacer mimo o contar un chiste la fiesta estaba en el clímax cuando de la nada comenzó a llover empapando a todos sin excepción, esto obligo a que todos entraran en la mansión Kinomoto mientras todos se miraban sonrientes pero empapados.

— Haber las chicas síganme…—dijo Sakura—les dare algo de ropa.

— Y a mí los chicos…—dijo a su vez Estefan.

Después de que ya todos estaban cambiados y secos decidieron seguir la fiesta dentro hasta que se acabara la lluvia y así comenzaron una maratón de adivinanzas, charadas de películas, canciones o animales para cuando la lluvia ya había cesado todos estaban cansados agradecían que ese día fuera sábado y que al día siguiente no tuvieran que hacer nada.

— Muchas gracias por venir… —hablo Yue mientras abraza a Sulli quien tenía en brazos a un Yuu dormido profundamente— nosotros teníamos que decirles algo muy importante el día de hoy…

— Si…—completo Sulli mientras en su mirada se asomaba la tristeza— nosotros hemos decidido irnos a vivir a Corea.

— …

— Y también tenemos que decirles algo más, tal vez algunos aquí ya sabrán la verdad pero para quienes no lo saben, Sulli tiene un tumor cerebral…

— Ohhhh— dijeron todos a excepción de algunos que lo sabían.

— Y por esa razón—continuo Yue — hemos tomado la decisión de ir a vivir a Corea, seguiré mis estudios de medicina haya al igual que Sulli, queremos decirles que estamos muy agradecidos con todos ustedes… nos llevaremos los mejores recuerdos de ustedes en nuestro corazón…

— Muchas gracias…—dijo Sulli mientras agachaba la mirada para que nadie pudiera ver las lágrimas contenidas— ustedes me han acogido como una amiga más y eso es algo que no se puede reemplazar jamás…—Sulli se detuvo porque su voz se quebró— tal vez… no nos volvamos a ver de nuevo…—dijo Sulli esta vez entre sollozos— pero quiero que sepan que gracias a ustedes he vivido los mejores años de mi vida, las mejores alegrías y aventuras… cada uno de ustedes tiene algo especial que me llevare conmigo a donde sea que vaya… simplemente les pido que cuando yo no esté aquí cuiden de mi familia… —Sulli no pudo continuar y se ocultó en el hombro de Yue.

— Amigos… gracias por todo, absolutamente todo tal vez no he sido el mejor amigo del mundo pero quiero que sepan que siempre di lo mejor de mí por corresponder a su amistad de igual manera, pido perdón si alguna vez cause un daño o dolor— esto lo dijo mirando a Sakura quien se sostenía de Rika ya que ella estaba más cerca de ella— no sé si regresare a Tomoeda… por eso les digo que estaré eternamente agradecido…

Todo se quedó en silencio, la tristeza era palpable lo que había comenzado como una alegre fiesta infantil había terminado con la despedida de dos personas muy queridas y una noticia muy triste, nadie se animaba a decir nada pues sabían que si se decía una palabra mal todos se echarían a llorar.

— Yue…—una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los jovenes hablo y todos se giraron a ver— agradezco tus palabras y espero que algún día te decidas a regresar sabes que siempre serás bienvenido aquí y sobre todo en esta casa…

— Muchas gracias Touya…

— No hay que agradecer… hace mucho yo te habría roto la cara por lo que paso, pero ahora entiendo tu dolor así que se podría decir que estamos a mano—Touya se acercó a ellos lentamente— y tu pequeña—dijo al estar cerca de Sulli —deja de llorar que el niño puede despertarse… solo quiero decirles algo más a usted dos… ámense, ámense todo el tiempo que puedan o que les queda ya que eso les ayudara a sobrellevar los tragos amargos… tal vez no te vuelva a ver pero espero que desde donde estés… nos cuides a nosotros—Touya deposito un tierno beso sobre la cabeza de Sulli y desapareció escaleras arriba.

— Chicos vengan será mejor que se sienten…—de la nada había aparecido la madre de Sakura quien ahora se encontraba cargando a Yuu — lo llevare a la habitación de Sakura ustedes todavía tienen cosas de que hablar…

Todos los presentes se ubicaron en los muebles para que pudieran seguir con esa inusual despedida, una vez que cada uno estuvo ubicado fueron despidiéndose entre lágrimas de Yue y sobre todo de Sulli, casi todos habían hablado y ahora solo quedaban Sakura y Eriol.

— Bueno… ¿Sulli que te puedo decir? —Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa triste— normalmente soy yo quien da las sorpresas pero esta vez tú me ganaste… no puedo decir nada más que deseo que seas feliz hasta lo último, disfruta de todo y que desde donde estés cuides de tu bebe…

Todos miraban expectantes a Sakura quien se mantenía con la mirada fija en sus manos entrelazadas en frente de ella, todos creían que no iba a decir nada pero la verdad es que estaba con tantas ganas de abrazar a Sulli y llorar junto a ella lo desfavorable que era la vida que no encontraba palabras que pudieran describir todo lo que sentía, al fin soltó un prolongado suspiro y dijo.

— Sulli… nose que decirte se supone que yo debería ser la más preparada ya que sabía todo esto desde el principio —todos la miraban con ojos bien abiertos ¿Cómo es que había soportado tanto? — pero es que en todo este tiempo has sido tan especial que preferí ignorar de forma consiente ese detalle, no quiero pensar que nunca más te volveré a ver… solo quiero pensar que estarás de viaje un prolongado tiempo y que en algún momento cuando yo también salga de viaje me encontrare contigo.

Todos guardaban silencio pero se habían dado cuenta claramente que aunque Sakura hablaba de manera calmada las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar, pero nadie la quiso interrumpir.

— Cada minuto que he vivido a tu lado ha sido el mejor regalo que haya podido desear… por eso te deseo lo mejor y no te olvides que nos volveremos a encontrar en algún momento… muchas gracias por todo y por permitirme ser la madrina de Yuu.

— Sakura… tú sabes que siempre serás más que su madrina, tenemos una promesa…—le respondió Sulli con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Lo se… no la he olvidado… Yue —dijo la castaña esta vez dirigiendo su mirada hacia su exnovio — espero que algún día regreses a Tomoeda y como dijo mi hermano siempre serás bienvenido en esta casa, no puedo expresar en palabras todo lo que siento pero solo puedo decirte en estos momentos es que deseo que tengas fortaleza en todo momento y que no olvides que aquí tienes a todos tus amigos—Sakura le dedico una mirada a Yue que solo él pudo entender.

Ese fue el fin de la despedida uno a uno se fueron retirando a sus casas era casi amanecida, Yue y Sulli se fueron al último porque Sakura tuvo que traer a Yuu quien seguía dormido como un angelito, Shaoran ya se había marchado y solo se quedaban ellos tres, a Yue le dolía el corazón porque él había entendido la mirada de Sakura y le dolía dejarla así indefensa pero tenía que cuidar de su familia.

— Muchas gracias… —dijo Sulli mientras Sakura le entregaba a Yue su hijo y sin más ambas chicas se abrazaron tan fuerte como pudieron demostrando en ese abrazo todo el amor que se tenían, habían sido los años más hermosos para cada una habían compartido de todo pero sobre todo habían descubierto que eran tan parecidas, lloraron hasta que sintieron que sus ojos se llegarían a secar no se querían separar porque sabían que esa sería la última vez que se verían la ultimas vez que se podrían ver a los ojos— por favor cuidalos por mi…—dijo Sulli en un susurro que solo Sakura pudo oír, a lo que la castaña respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Se separaron lentamente, cada minuto que pasaba lo hacía más difícil Sakura a duras penas podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo producido por el llanto y en esos momentos se preguntaba si habría sido mejor no saber la verdad pero ya era tarde para pensar en eso ahora se encontraba despidiendo de otra amiga mas pero a esta amiga no la volvería a ver nunca más y eso le causaba dolor, vio como Yue le entregaba al niño a Sulli.

— Sakura…—dijo Sulli con Yuu en brazos— gracias por todo… amiga— de esta manera Sulli salió rumbo a la casa Tsukishiro obviamente muy bien abrigada y camino rápidamente para buscar refugio en su habitación y entregarse a Morfeo y tratar de estar mejor para mañana temprano— gracias… —volvió a decir mientras protegía un poco más el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, había decidió salir así porque sabía perfectamente que Yue necesitaba de ese tiempo a solas con la castaña.

Yue se encontraba frente a Sakura dudoso de hacer algo, deseaba abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien pero sabía que eso no era verdad, el también estaba sufriendo ya que tenía que decirle adiós a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, su primer amor Sakura y ahora Sulli la madre de su hijo y su fiel compañera, ¿acaso el destino lo odiaba?

— Sakura…—Yue no pudo decir nada más porque en ese mismo instante Sakura se encontraba abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que podía, el no dudo y la rodeo protectoramente hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el frágil cuerpo de la castaña y tampoco su embriagadora fragancia, era doloroso que todo sucedería bajo esas circunstancia.

— Yue… prometeme que regresaras… por favor… prometelo—dijo Sakura otra vez entre sollozos.

— Lo hare… mi hermosa flor… volveré—Yue apretó más el cuerpo de la castaña, era algo masoquista pero se sentía tan bien a su lado que hubiera deseado poder detener el tiempo en ese instante, pero sabía que era algo imposible además que tendría que viajar a tempranas horas rumbo a Corea — mi flor… yo me tengo que ir mañana temprano…—Yue sintió como el cuerpo de Sakura parecía desfallecer y la abrazo aún más fuerte, le dolía verla así de frágil.

— No por favor…—dijo Sakura muy bajo, sabía que era egoísta pero no quería que se marchara no ahora que había descubierto algo.

— Mi flor…—dijo Yue separándose levemente de ella, no podía soportarlo más y sin preámbulo o aviso alguno agarro entre sus manos el rostro de la castaña y la beso, la beso con pasión y deseo, Sakura no opuso resistencia, Yue disfruto de ese instante como nunca luego fue separándose lentamente de la castaña y la miro directamente a los ojos — te amo…—dicho esto Yue soltó a Sakura y salió de la mansión corriendo a su casa, era mejor irse ya mismo antes de que se arrepintiera.

**SAKURA POV**

Me beso, Yue me beso ¿Por qué siento que este dolor en el pecho aumenta? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirar hacia la calle? La puerta sigue abierta y nose si salir corriendo tras él o cerrarla para dejar todo en un momento de desliz, ¿pero que me pasa? Siento que algo está a punto de reventar en mi corazón ¿Por qué correspondí a ese beso? Todo es tan confuso pero a la vez tan claro, ese beso fue diferente no como los besos que me da Shaoran, el beso de Yue fue tierno y amoroso.

Me acerque a la puerta y la cerré pero al hacerlo siento como mi corazón se comprime dolorosamente, me quedo parada detrás de la puerta cerrada me llevo la mano al pecho y en ese instante como si todo se aclarara en mi cabeza caigo de rodillas al piso mientras las lágrimas salen sin ningún permiso, ella se ira aunque yo intente creer que solo será un viaje sé que nunca más regresara, él se ira con ella y mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos ahora que lo entiendo todo.

Me siento en el suelo mientras abrazo mis rodillas, las lágrimas siguen saliendo ¿pero cómo evitar que salgan si pierdo a dos personas importantes? Soy un ovillo humano que no quiere salir de su mundo oscuro, no quiero levantarme y seguir ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Con que ganas? ¿Por quién? Sigo llorando sin remedio ni consuelo y las palabras en mi mente se hacen materializan en mis labios.

— Yo también te amo… Yue…

No doy lucha e inmediatamente me sumo en un profundo sueño que espero me lleve a otra realidad donde no hay tristeza ni dolor, donde solo puedo ser feliz y estar con quienes quiero ¿es tanto pedir? Solo deseo un minuto de felicidad ¿alguien me lo puede dar?

**DOS MESES DESPUÉS**

— Ya estamos aquí hermana…ahora ¿Qué planeas hacer?

— Hacer que Shaoran pague por todo lo que me ha hecho… incluyendo a Futie.

— Sakura… no le harás nada ¿verdad?

— Claro que no… ella fue tu primera amiga aquí así que jamás le haría daño a ella…

— Donde esta nuestra casa…

— Esta justo al costado de la casa Li…

— Señoritas Tomohisa… bienvenidas de nuevo…

— Gracias Ren…—saludo la mayor con una sonrisa.

— Permítanme sus maletas… el auto es ese de color negro…

— Muchas gracias— respondieron ambas chicas…

— ¿Marie? ¿Hyori? —dijeron una pareja al ver a las chicas dirigirse a un auto de color negro.

**N. A. **

**Bueno este es el cap mas triste hasta ahora y advierto se vendrán muchos peores… como verán se volvieron a reconciliar pero ¿sera esta vez diferente? ¿Shaoran aprovechara de verdad su oportunidad? ¿Por qué Sakura acepto el beso de Yue? ¿ama a Shaoran y a Yue? Jeje muchas preguntas que poco a poco serán contestadas… ¿y Tomoyo donde esta? Como dijee los eventos deben irse acomodando para su gran aparición pero no se preocupes eso ya esta cerca… espero le haya gustadoo y bueno**

**Llegamos a los 56 reviewwss! Todo gracias a miss cerezo que se hizo una maratónica por sueños e ilusiones rotas… jeje bueno nenas dejen sus opiniones y demás en un review!... muchos besitos**

**SALUDITOS**

**Himeko… jeje creo que me excedí en drama esta vez**

**Marianux… espero te haya gustado eeste cap xD**

… **Esta autora se va corriendo a su bunker a escribir el prox cap**


	37. Capitulo 36

**CAPITULO 36**

**LA RECONCILIACIÓN**

— Domingo por fin… Buenos días…—saludaba una castaña mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— Buenos días hija…—saludo su padre

— ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

— ¡Muy bien! —Respondió corriendo a abrazar a su madre — Yue me ha enviado un mensaje diciéndome que Yuu y Sulli están muy bien y que esta avanzando en sus estudios.

— Monstruo no abraces tan fuerte a mamá que la vas a matar.

— ¡HERMANO! — aprovechando que su hermano pasaba por su costado le dio un fuerte pisotón.

— ¡Ouch! — Touya se agarró el pie mientras su cara se ponía roja por un grito ahogado— ahora de seguro me fracturaste el pie—Touya se sentó y comenzó a analizar su pie—oye monstruo ¿sabes quienes han vuelto a Tomoeda?

— No… —respondió Sakura mientras soltaba a su mamá y se sentaba a tomar su desayuno.

— Touya no creo que sea un buen momento—comento su padre con la misma paciencia de siempre.

— ¿Quiénes han regresado? —Pregunto Sakura con insistencia— por favor díganme—dijo en tono suplicante.

— Bueno… la familia Tomohisa ha regresado a Tomoeda…

Sakura casi se atora con el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando y tuvo que ser socorrida por su padre y hermano mientras su madre le echaba aire con una revista.

— ¡¿QUIENES?!

— La familia Tomohisa —dijo esta vez su padre mientras tenía una mirada triste— pero solo han venido Marie y Hyori… según me comentaron sus padre han venido a continuar sus estudios en la Universidad Clamp… Hyori seguirá lo que es Educación y Marie realizara un doctorado en Medicina.

— Ya veo…—dijo Sakura un poco más recuperada— _Así que han regresado, pero algo me dice que no es por motivos simples de estudio, algo se está cociendo aquí y debo saber que es. Además que Marie estará… un momento… ¿medicina? _—pensaba Sakura mientras terminaba su jugo.

— Sakura… Sakura…

— ¡MONSTRUO!

— ¿Ah?... yo… etto… tengo que irme recibiré una llamada importante—Sakura se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a su habitación.

— Hola Sakura…

— Hola Estefan…

— ¿Está todo bien?

— No… —confeso sakura— ¿puedes subir a hablar después de que desayunes?

— Si…

Sakura subió las escaleras que le faltaban y se metió en su habitación sin que se diera cuenta le había comenzado a doler la cabeza, no sabía porque ellas habían decidido regresar a Tomoeda y tampoco porque tenía aquel sentimiento de angustia, decidió que lo mejor era encender su portátil y escuchar algo de música, busco entre sus pertenencias y encontró un disco que le había regalado Hyori cuando eran amigas y justo antes de que terminaran las clases, ahí estaban las canciones favoritas de ella incluidos los videos.

— Vamos a ver si está bien—dijo mientras insertaba el disco y esperaba a que se reprodujera— ahora recuerdo que nunca pude escucharlo hasta el final…—Sakura decidió no decir más porque la primera canción comenzó a sonar mostrando a la par su video.

Las canciones fueron sonando una a una cada una con un mensaje que solo Sakura podía entender, ahora sabía que había sido injusta en juzgar a Marie de esa manera cuando Shaoran le conto lo de su pasado, en realidad Hyori solo usaba esa masacrara de chica relajada para agradar y caer bien a todos.

— Sakura… —Estefan entro lentamente a la habitación de la castaña — ¿Qué haces?

— Estoy escuchando un disco que me regalaron hace mucho sol falta una canción…

— Entonces la escuchare contigo…

_**No body no**_

_**Nadie sabe… nadie sabe excepto yo que a veces lloro**_

_**Si puedo finjo que estoy durmiendo… cuando mis lágrimas empiezan a caer**_

_**Miro afuera detrás de las paredes**_

_**Creo que nadie lo sabe**_

_**Nadie sabe, no**_

_**A nadie le gusta… a nadie le gusta perder su voz interior**_

_**La que yo solía oír antes de que mi vida…**_

… _**tomase una decisión**_

_**Pero creo que nadie lo sabe**_

_**Nadie sabe, no.**_

_**Cariño, el secreto está a salvo conmigo**_

_**No hay otro lugar en el mundo donde pudiese estar**_

_**Y cariño, ¿no parece que estoy totalmente sola?**_

_**¿Quién va estar ahí cuando el último ángel haya volado…**_

… _**y yo haya perdido el camino de vuelta a casa?**_

_**Creo que nadie lo sabe, no**_

_**Dije que nadie lo sabe…**_

_**A nadie le importa.**_

_**Se trata de ganar o perder,**_

_**No como juegas la partida**_

_**Y el camino a la oscuridad siempre encuentra la manera…**_

…_**de siempre saberse mi nombre**_

_**Pero creo que nadie lo sabe, no**_

_**Nadie sabe no, no, no, no**_

_**Cariño, el secreto está a salvo conmigo**_

_**No hay otro lugar en el mundo donde pudiese estar**_

_**Y cariño ¿no parece que estoy totalmente sola?**_

_**¿Quién va estar ahí cuando el último ángel haya volado…**_

…_**y yo haya perdido el camino de vuelta a casa**_

_**Mañana estaré allí, amigo mío**_

_**Me levantare y empezare otra vez desde el principio**_

_**Cuando todo el mundo se haya ido**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**Nadie sabe**_

_**Nadie conoce el ritmo de mi corazón**_

_**Como me siento cuando me tumbo en la oscuridad…**_

… _**y el mundo está durmiendo**_

_**Creo que nadie lo sabe**_

_**Nadie sabe**_

_**Nadie lo sabe excepto yo**_

_**Yo…**_

— Sakura ¿estás bien? —pregunto Estefan al ver el rostro triste de Sakura…

— Estefan… yo… yo…—Sakura no pudo terminar de contestar porque una tercera voz interrumpió su conversación.

— **¿Esta gravando? **

— **Si… si… vamos di algunas palabras…**

— **¿Qué puedo decir? — preguntaba la chica que estaba al frente de la cámara.**

— **Mmm… nose, tal vez que tu amiga Hyori es la más linda del universo…—dijo una voz delante de ella.**

— **Vas a hacer que te quite la cámara…—dijo la chica con un gesto de enojo.**

— **Esta bien… está bien…—dijo la otra voz en modo conciliador— ¿Qué te parece si dices lo que te gusta de mí y de Tomoyo?**

— **Pero si Tomoyo no está… **

— **Pero ya llegara dentro de unos minutos y si se da cuenta que hemos estado jugando en lugar de hacer la tarea… Uff que Dios nos libre de su enojo.**

— **Es cierto… bueno por dónde empezar…**

— **¿Por el principio? **

— **Hyori…**

— **Esta bien… está bien…**

— **Bueno… comenzare por la molestosa y odiosa de Hyori… hay esa chica sí que es un desastre, todos los días se levanta demasiado temprano, saca buenas notas y me dice que tengo que poner más empeño en matemáticas… y para colmo de males se ha aliado con Tomoyo para que conquiste a Yue… ¿podría existir algo peor que eso?... realmente Hyori no me cae para nada…**

— **¿En serio piensas eso de mí? —pregunto Hyori con un puchero mientras sostenía la cámara enfocando a la castaña.**

— **¡NO!... —dijo Sakura moviendo los brazos en forma negativa— lo que verdad pienso de ti es que eres una de esas personas que jamás podre olvidar, que siempre por más que pasen los años no podré decir nada malo de ti, que siempre tienes una sonrisa para mí y aunque en un momento me trataste de alejar de Tomoyo al final terminaron siendo muy buenas amigas…—dijo Sakura regalándole una sonrisa sincera— y además… eres… eres…**

— **¿Soy?**

— **Nuestra mejor amiga…—dijo alguien entrando a la habitación haciendo que la cámara se cayera y enfocara claramente a Tomoyo quien ingresaba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.**

— **¡TOMOYO! —gritaron Sakura y Hyori mientras corrían al lado de la amatista.**

— **Prometamos que pase lo que pase… aunque nos dejemos de hablar por años… siempre… siempre volveremos a ser amigas…—dijo Tomoyo mientras cogía la mano de cada una — es una promesa…—dijo Tomoyo poniendo un pequeño anillo en el dedo anular de Sakura, Hyori y uno igual al suyo.**

— **Una promesa…—dijo Sakura**

— **Para toda la vida…—completo Hyori mientras miraba el pequeño anillo**

**De pronto el video se acabó, Sakura tenía los ojos cristalizados había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel momento que no recordaba esa promesa, se puso de pie rumbo a su armario pero una vez más una voz interrumpió su caminar.**

— **Sakura… —era la voz de Hyori pero esta vez sonaba triste y apagada miro hacia su portátil pero no había ninguna imagen al parecer era solo audio—nose en que momento escucharas este video, pero solo quiero decirte que has sido la mejor amiga que se puede tener en todo el mundo… yo… yo… me tengo que ir de nuevo a mi país… tal vez cuando escuches esto ya este haya, te pido disculpas por no despedirme… pero la verdad es que no me gustan las despedidas y mucho menos cuando tengo que decirle adiós a personas que quiero tanto como tú y Tomoyo… —la voz de Hyori se quebró y Sakura entendió que ella estaba llorando— yo… yo… me tengo que ir… se feliz… no olvides nuestra promesa nunca…**

Sakura estaba en shock, cuando se enteró que Hyori se había ido de regreso a México lloro por días enteros junto a Tomoyo preguntándose ambas porque nunca se despidió o dejo una carta o algo, y ahí estaba ella parada ante la mirada expectante de Estefan sin saber qué hacer y como sí que su cuerpo si tuviera la respuesta retomo su camino hacia su armario lo abrió mientras sacaba un pequeño cofre donde rebusco en su interior hasta encontrar su objetivo.

— Ya regreso…—dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida de su habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A saludar a una vieja amiga… —Sakura salió sin decir más había muchas cosas que tenía que decir y muchas cosas por las cuales pedir perdón.

— Marie… ¿Qué haremos hoy?

— Nada… hoy nos dedicaremos a descansar ha sido una semana agotadora…

— Ya te has cruzado con alguno de Los Li…

— No… solo he visto a Yukito junto a una chica que supongo será su novia…

— Me imagino pero yo pensé que Yukito estaba…

— Si… pero ya vez los sentimientos cambian… —Marie hubiera seguido hablando con su hermana de no ser porque el timbre de su casa había sonado— ¿Puedes ir a ver quién es?

— Si… —Marie se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta— que raro no he dado la dirección a nadie y no tenemos a ningún amigo o amiga que nos pueda venir a visitar…—Hyori abrió la puerta y al encontrarse con esa persona ahí se quedó de piedra.

— Hyori…—la saludo Sakura

— Sa… Sa… Sakura…—dijo Hyori más con miedo que con otra cosa— ¿Qué haces aquí? —se golpeó mentalmente por preguntar eso, pero ya lo había hecho además que no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir.

— Viniendo a cumplir una promesa…—dijo Sakura mostrándole su dedo anular de la mano izquierda donde se mostraba un anillo de oro con una luna y una pequeña estrella en medio.

Hyori entendió el mensaje y sin más se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga, permanecieron largos minutos así recuperando el tiempo perdido, luego de eso Hyori se llevó a Sakura a su habitación y se pusieron a conversar sobre todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de los años, la ausencia de Tomoyo, la boda de Yue e incluso el noviazgo de Sakura con Shaoran, ninguna de ellas sospechaba que Marie estaba escuchando a hurtadillas, sabía que estaba mal y estuvo a punto de irse a su habitación pero entonces escucho claramente como la voz de Sakura comenzaba a quebrarse y escucho todo el relato horrorizada por lo que la castaña había tenido que pasar.

— Esta vez no permitiré que le hagas daño a alguien más… no me importa que tenga que hacer pero todos sabrán quien eres tu Shaoran Li…—pensó Marie mientras se retiraba a su habitación.

— Futie… ¿estas segura de lo que dices?

— _Si… absolutamente_

— Pero yo no las he visto por ningún lado…

— _Entonces estate atento porque conociendo a Marie no vino para algo bueno._

— Si… bueno te llamare más tarde tengo que organizar algunas cosas.

— _Esta bien…_

Shaoran cortó la llamada y salió de su habitación, habían pasado muchas cosas en esos meses pero gracias a Dios no había discutido en ningún momento con Sakura y al parecer todo entre ellos había mejorado grandemente, cada vez se veían más unidos y felices.

— Hola Yunsu…—saludo al ver a su hermano sentado en un mueble de su sala.

— Hola… me imagino que ya lo sabes ¿verdad?

— Si… Futie me llamo para avisarme…

— Que bien… ten cuidado de no cruzarte con Marie puede traerte problemas con Sakura.

— Si… gracias…—Shaoran agradecía que su hermano no estuviera enterado de nada de su pasado porque de lo contrario estaba seguro que en ningún momento le hubiera permitido acercarse a Sakura. Comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana que daba a la calle y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras— Yunsu…

— ¿Si?

— Ven aquí…—dijo Shaoran

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Yunsu mientras se ponía de pie y se dirija hasta donde estaba su hermano.

— Mira…—dijo señalando hacia la calle.

— Oh…—dijo Yunsu al mirar a dos chicas que él conocía muy bien— ¿Y?

— Como que ¿y?...

— Era de esperarse… además Sakura no puede guardarle rencor a nadie eso deberías saberlo tú más que nadie…

— Si… ¿pero porque ella?

— Tal vez porque Sulli ya se fue y necesita alguien con quien compartir sus cosas…

— Pero ella no…

— Lo siento hermano pero tú no puedes intervenir en esa decisión— Yunsu se alejó de su hermano pero no sin darle una advertencia— más te vale no decirle nada porque si me entero que hiciste otra idiotez me olvidare por completo que eres mi hermano.

Yunsu se dirigió a su habitación ya que el mismo tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos en ese momento, no sabía porque se sintió así al ver aquella chica que había querido años atrás, y que se encontraba junto a la que ahora quería.

— ¿Por qué siento esto? —dijo mientras se sentaba en su gran cama.

**N. A. bueno bueno no me maten… soy inocente… aquí vemos que han regresado dos personitas y poco a poco vamos descubriendo la verdad… ¿Cuánto más podrá ocultar Shaoran su pasado? ¿Marie será capaz de destapar la mentira de Shaoran? ¿Qué le pasa a Yunsu?... jeje bueno y vemos que aparece Tomoyo!1 por fin después de tanta ausencia aunque sea una llamada dejen sus lindos reviews! xD**

**SALUDITOS **

***Neko Lila… lento pero seguro algún día llegaras aquí amiga**

*** Miss Cerezo… gracias por llegar hasta el cap 12… xD**

*** YoDy881… gracias por el favorito**

*** Marianux… esperare con paciencia**

*** Sakura Tsukino Martínez… jaja puede pasar mucho…**

*** Paolka… gracias por sumarte a esta locura de Fic…**

**P.D. GRACIAS CHICAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! LAMENTABLEMENTE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO TANTOS FICS QUE NO ME HE DADO TIEMPO DE CONTESTARLOS PERO PROMETO QUE MAÑANA ME DEDICARE A RESPONDER CADA REVIEW QUE SE ME HAYA MANDADO… GRACIAS DE NUEVO!**


	38. Capitulo 37

***ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A HIMEKO Y A TODAS LAS CHICAS DEL CLUB DOLENTEM***

**-. Cursiva… voz de teléfono**

**-. Negrita… mensajes de celular, cartas o e-mails**

**-. * * *… cambio de escena**

**-. ""… pensamientos**

**CAPITULO 37**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKURA**

— _¡Qué gran alegría! _

— Tomoyo… no es para tanto…

— _¿Cómo qué no?... Hyori está ahí contigo, lástima que yo esté tan lejos_—dijo la amatista en tono triste

— Si… pero según me ha dicho parece que se piensa quedar…

— _¡Qué alegría!_

— Tomoyo… deja de gritar o me quedare sin tímpanos…—decía la castaña mientras alejaba su teléfono celular de su oreja.

— _Esta bien…_

— Han pasado muchas cosas desde que ellas llegaron…

— _¿Cuánto tiempo dices que están en Tomoeda?_

— Mmm algo de un mes…

— _Sakura…_

— ¿Si?

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga!_

— ¿Eh?

— _Acá son las 4 de la tarde así que haya ya es oficialmente 1 de abril… espero que la pases muy bien junto a todos nuestros amigos…_

— Muchas gracias Tommy, pero tú sabes que mi felicidad no será completa…

— _Lo se amiga, pero tienes que ser fuerte… _

— Sí…

— _Bueno mejor me voy… aquí Fransua está molestándome porque quiere ir al cine._

— Esta bien… adiós

— _Adiós…_

Sakura colgó y se dedicó a contemplar el techo de habitación, habían pasado tres meses desde la partida de Yue y Sulli pero aun sentía que ellos estaban ahí, no tenía mucho sueño así que decidió ponerse de pie y encender su portátil con todo esto de las redes sociales ahora le resultaba más fácil comunicarse con sus amigos y familiares.

— Vamos a ver que hay en Facebook—dijo mientras clicleaba algunas páginas— mientras carga abriré mi correo… un mensaje de Yue—inmediatamente lo abrió y sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría.

"**Hola mi hermosa flor, espero que en este día tan especial para ti lo compartas con tu familias y nuestro amigos, un saludo especial de parte de nosotros tres. Sulli está un poco delicada por eso no te ha podido escribir ningún mensaje pero me ha pedido por enésima vez que recuerdes su promesa, Yuu cada vez está más travieso y alegre…**

**Sakura… desde ese día no he dejado de pensar en ti, sé que no está bien porque tú eres la novia de Shaoran pero como decirle a mi corazón que te olvide si tu dejaste una huella que nadie podrá borrar, me es imposible no amarte por eso este será el último mensaje que te envíe… cuando tu necesites ayuda enviame un mensaje y ahí entenderé que no soy un obstáculo para tu vida, pero desde ahora me hare el firme propósito de vivir sin ti… pasala muy bien y saludos a tus padres, tu hermano y nuestros amigos…**

**Eternamente tuyo… Yue"**

Sakura leyó el mensaje muchas veces tratando de ver si había algún tipo de mensaje subliminal o algún atisbo de broma pesada pero no, por más que leyó y releyó no encontró nada de eso solo palabras que la herían y hacían que su alma se sintiera más sola que nunca, ¿Cómo podía desearle un feliz cumpleaños y luego decirle eso?

— Adiós Yue…—dijo mientras tocaba la pantalla luego se puso de pie y se volvió a meter en su cama no quería saber de nada ni de nadie.

— Le enviare un mensaje… no mejor la llamo… no mejor… —un chico sentado en su cama se encontraba en frente de su laptop y su celular— creo que mejor la llamare…—dicho esto cogió su celular y marco un numero rápidamente.

— _¿Hola?_

— Feliz cumpleaños muñeca…

— _Muchas gracias cariño…_

— ¿Qué planeaste el día de hoy?

— _Yo nada…_

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto al escuchar a su novia desanimada y triste.

— _Si…_

— ¿Salimos más tarde? —dijo para ver si realmente estaba bien.

— _No_

— ¿Por qué?

— _Es que no tengo ganas de salir…_

— Entonces voy a tu casa…

— _No_

— Sakura ¿estás bien?

— _Si_—respondió la castaña con un poco de enojo.

— Pues no parece…

— _Shaoran simplemente el día de hoy no quiero estar con nadie… quiero estar sola en mi casa._

— Pero si es tu cumpleaños…. Recuerdo que me pediste algo especial y estaba a punto de dártelo…

— _Me lo das otro día_—dijo Sakura secamente

— ¿Por qué estas así?

— _Simplemente no tengo ganas de nada._

— Pero más tarde podemos salir también…

— _No_

— ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

— _Shaoran no soy de ninguna manera… simplemente te estoy diciendo que no quiero hacer nada el día de hoy…_

— Por eso… yo quiero salir contigo para tratar de alegrarte y tú nada…

— _¡NO TENGO GANAS DE NADA!... Sabes hablamos luego…_

— Sak…—Shaoran no pudo decir nada porque la castaña ya había cortado la llamada— volveré a llamarla—intento hacerlo pero solo respondía la contestadora— ¡DEMONIOS! —tiro el celular al piso mientras se sentaba en su cama con un sentimiento de frustración.

— Fransua… calmate

— Corre… corre hermosa Tomoyo —decía un chico de cabello castaño.

— Pero no puedo correr más—decía una amatista mientras sentía un terrible dolor en sus piernas.

— Entonces te cargare— Fransua se detuvo en seco y con un ágil movimiento ya tenía a la amatista entre sus brazos mientras el corría sin mostrar cansancio.

— Esto debe ser muy importante para ti—decía Tomoyo.

— Mucho…—respondió Fransua corriendo con más fuerza.

Fransua estaba tan concentrado en correr para lograr alcanzar su objetivo que no se percató que en la pista un carro negro los seguía de muy cerca, ninguno de ellos se percató tampoco de su chofer.

— Touya… esto se llama espionaje.

— Yo concuerdo con él…

— Pensé que me apoyabas en esto Krystal…—dijo un moreno mientras apretaba con ambas manos el volante.

— Y te apoyo… pero esto si califica dentro de espionaje…—dijo soltando una risita.

— ¿Y qué querían que haga cuando la vi salir con ese tipo de su apartamento?

— Creo que Tomoyo se merece el derecho de la duda…

— Y se lo doy Yuki… pero ese tipo no me agrada…—dijo mientras miraba con odio a Fransua quien seguía corriendo.

— A ti no te agrada que ningún chico este cerca de Tomoyo a menos que sean sus amigos…—dijo Yukito con la misma paciencia y con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

— Mejor callate… espera…—dijo mientras miraba que Fransua se detenía y bajaba a Tomoyo delicadamente y saludaba a otro grupo de jovenes y en el que percibió que uno se comía a Tomoyo con la mirada—. Ahorita mismo arreglare esto…—dijo con intensión de bajarse del auto.

— No…—lo detuvo Yukito — no es el momento ni el lugar preciso… vinimos aquí a planificar como arreglarías las cosas con ella no a empeorarlas…—dijo Yukito de manera seria.

— Está bien…—dijo Touya mientras cerraba la puerta…

— Por cierto ya deberías llamar a Sakura por su cumpleaños…

— Es verdad… el cumpleaños de la monstruo…—dijo Touya mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa, al menos tenía a su hermanita para molestarla.

— Vamos Marie… necesito tu ayuda… —decía una joven de cabello negro mientras hacia un puchero.

— Pero yo no la conozco tan bien como tú—le respondía la otra en frente a la entrada del centro comercial—. Hyori sé que lo que decidas regalarle le gustara—le respondió con una sonrisa a su hermana menor—. Yo me tengo que ir a encontrar con alguien—dijo mirando su reloj— ¿estarás bien si te dejo sola?

— Si… después de todo ya se me ocurrirá que regalarle…

— Bueno… no te pierdas…—Marie se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cita de esa tarde.

— Hermanas…—suspiraba Hyori mientras se metía al gran centro comercial.

Comenzó a caminar por todo el centro comercial buscando el regalo indicado, su hermana le dijo que sabría cual es cuando lo viera pero ya iba viendo más de la mitad de las tiendas y no encontraba nada que la dejara impactada a simple vista, siguió caminando hasta llegar a una pastelería.

— Sería bueno un descanso—dijo mientras se metía a la pastelería.

— ¡Hola Hyori! —la saludo un chico de ojos azules.

— Ho… ho… hola Eriol…—saludo, nunca hubiera pensado encontrarse con él en ese instante y mucho menos con todo el sequito de amigos de Sakura y entre ellos estaba Yunsu quien la miraba fijamente y esto le provoco un temblor en el cuerpo que no pudo explicar— yo… yo… me voy…

— No…—dijo Eriol mientras le sostenía del brazo— tú nos ayudaras a elegir el pastel…—dijo mientras la situaba a su lado derecho ya que al izquierdo se encontraba una chica de largos cabellos de color verde azulado quien la miraba con ternura.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Hyori al verse frente a una gran cantidad de pasteles.

— Es para la fiesta sorpresa de Sakura…—le dijo la chica que estaba al costado de Eriol.

— Cierto... ella es mi prometida…—dijo Eriol mientras abrazaba a Miku de manera protectora y posesiva ya que no había pasado desapercibido para él las miradas furtivas de algunos hombres.

— Hola… —saludo Miku con una amplia sonrisa.

— Hola…—saludo Hyori con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Bien, ahora elijamos el pastel—dijo Eriol— pero antes de eso… —dijo mirando a los otros chicos.

— ¿Nos darás ordenes verdad? —pregunto un chico mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— Si—dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa— haremos lo siguiente… Estefan y Mei Ling irán a sacar a Sakura como sea de su casa…

— Si…—dijeron ambos mientras salían de la pastelería.

— Rika y usted profesor… organizaran toda la decoración.

— Si… — de igual manera ellos también salieron de la pastelería.

— Yamazaki y Chiharu… ustedes se encargaran de los bocaditos.

— Si…

— Naoko… tú serás la encargada de las fotos…

— Si…

— Ryu… tú ya sabes que debes hacer

— Esta bien…

— Yunsu y Hyori…—dijo con una media sonrisa— ustedes se encargaran del regalo.

— ¡¿QUE?! —dijeron ambos.

— Miku y Yo veremos el pastel… bueno a organizar la fiesta de Sakura…

— Si…—respondieron los que aún quedaba a excepción de Yunsu y Hyori que estaban tan rojos como un tomate.

— Vamos… vamos… a buscar ese regalo…—dijo Eriol mientras empujaba a los dos fuera de la pastelería.

**3 HORAS DESPUÉS.**

— No creo que podamos encontrar algo que le guste…—decía una Hyori cansada.

— No hay que perder la fe…—decía Yunsu un poco menos nervioso.

— Vamos a esa tienda…—dijo Hyori señalando un lugar que no habían visto antes.

— Si…—dijo Yunsu

Yunsu y Hyori caminaron esperando que ese lugar fuera la solución a su dilema, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta que era una tienda de reliquias antiguas, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue tener el presentimiento que en ese lugar encontrarían lo que tanto buscaban. Ingresaron lentamente al establecimiento pues si bien por fuera parecía de lo más normal la cuestión estaba en su interior ya que se veían muchas cosas colgando de las paredes e incluso desde el techo y también en las vitrinas que estaban en medio de todo el pasillo.

— No tenemos tanto tiempo para ver todo—dijo Hyori haciendo un puchero.

— Solo ten fe…—dijo Yunsu tratando de no reírse por el gesto de la chica.

Siguieron mirando todos los objetos hasta que llegaron a una vitrina que exponía cosas muy particulares, entre ellas sobresalían unos hermosos prendedores para el cabello con perlas incrustadas, había desde corazones hasta mariposas.

— Ese de ahí…—dijo Hyori mientras señalaba a un prendedor en forma de corazón pero que en un lado tenía una flor de cerezo.

— Es perfecta…—dijo Yunsu con una sonrisa— eres muy buena para estas cosas…

— Ni tanto…—dijo Hyori mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

— "_Ahí está de nuevo ese sentimiento raro"—_pensaba Yunsu mientras miraba como Hyori se sonrojaba, desvió su mirada para no sonrojarse el también— ¿Y qué te parece esa muñeca?

— ¿Cuál? —pregunto Hyori dirigiendo su atención hacia el objeto que el chico estaba señalando—. Es hermosa…—dijo mientras contemplaba una hermosa muñeca de cabellos marrón claro y ojos mostaza, tenía un vestido al estilo antiguo.

— Compraremos los dos ¿está bien? —pregunto Yunsu.

— Si—dijo Hyori con una amplia sonrisa.

— Bueno… iré a ver algo mas—dijo alejándose de la chica para que no pudiera ver su sonrojo, de lejos pudo ver que envolvían los dos objetos que habían decidió comprar— que hay por aquí…—dijo mientras curioseaba y se detuvo ante un prendedor para ropa— este es… —dijo mientras recordaba que a Hyori le gustaban los escarabajos.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunto Hyori detrás de él.

— Si—dijo Yunsu mientras se hacía un claro propósito de comprar ese hermoso escarabajo para la chica.

— ¿Porque yo? —preguntaba un chico mientras se detenía al frente de una gran puerta y tocaba el timbre.

— ¿Si? —pregunto un hombre mayor.

— ¿Se encuentra Shaoran?

— ¿De parte?

— De Hatsumoto

— Pase…—dijo el hombre poniéndose a un costado— espere por favor…

— Si…

— Hatsumoto a que debo tu grandiosa visita— dijo Shaoran apareciendo en su gran sala.

— Te vine a comunicar algo…—dijo Ryu de manera seria.

— ¿Qué es?

— Estamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa por el cumpleaños de Sakura y queríamos saber si estarías ahí…

— No puedo…—dijo Shaoran.

— Pe… pe… pero es Sakura—dijo Ryu sin creer las palabras del ambarino.

— Si lose, pero ella no quiso salir conmigo así que no pienso ir a su fiesta…

— Sigues siendo tan engreído y estúpido como antes—dijo Ryu con enojo.

— ¿Perdón? —dijo Shaoran enojándose más.

— Mejo me voy…—dijo Ryu dándose media vuelta— pero recuerda esto… no puedes recuperar el tiempo perdido y nunca más podrá un corazón volver a ser como antes después de haber sido roto no una sino varias veces… Adiós…

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Queremos que nos ayudes con algo de tarea…

— Pero ¿Por qué yo?

— Porque tú eres la que más domina este tema aparte de Himeko claro…

— Entonces vamos rumbo a la casa de Himeko ¿cierto?

— A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué dicen que eres distraída?

— No siempre soy distraída Mei…

— Si ya me di cuenta… —dijo Mei Ling con una gran sonrisa.

— Oigan pueden dejar de hablar me desconcentran…

— Calla…—dijeron las dos

— Está bien…—dijo Estefan con tristeza mientras Mei Ling y Sakura abarcaban otro tema de conversación.

— ¿Y qué te dijo Eriol?

— Bueno… consiguió lo que le pedí—dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

— Entonces eso quiere decir…

— Si

— ¡Que emoción!

— ¡Si… lo sé! Justamente mi hermano se fue con Yukito y Krystal a ultimar detalles…

— Que romántico—dijo Mei Ling con estrellitas en los ojos.

— Bueno llegamos…—dijo Estefan mientras se estacionaba en un hermosa casa, del mismo tamaño que el de Sakura.

— ¡Chicos! —Saludaba una hermosa joven de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos color turquesa— No pensé que llegarían temprano.

— Hola Himeko… —saludaron todos.

— Bueno pasen…

— Si, gracias… —Mei Ling y Sakura se adelantaron de esa manera quedaron Estefan y Himeko más atrás.

— ¿Qué te dijo Ryu?

— Que no vendrá…—dijo Himeko con tristeza— al parecer pelearon temprano o Sakura lo hizo enojar y por eso no quiere venir.

— Ashhh… bueno creo que tendremos que esforzarnos más de lo normal…—dijo Estefan mientras escondía su enojo.

— Si…

— No le has dicho nada…

— No me animo… además que él está enamorado…

— Si… pero parece que ahora le interesa otra persona

— ¿Eh? —pregunto Himeko mientras lo miraba con expectación esperando una palabra.

— ¡Estefan! —grito Mei Ling.

— Si, haya voy—dijo Estefan mientras corría a ver a su novia.

— Otro que me deja con las ganas de saber algo… si tan solo fuera más valiente…—dijo Himeko mientras alcanzaba a sus amigos.

— Entonces ya está todo listo.

— Si…

— Esto fue muy cansado…

— Lo mismo digo yo…

Cuatro jovenes se encontraban sentados en unas sillas que se encontraban en el gran jardín de la familia Kinomoto, mientras veían con orgullo el esfuerzo de su trabajo. La decoración estaba impecable consistía en dos grandes mesas cubiertas por manteneles de color perla y encima de ellos una infinidad de bocaditos, había un pequeño escenario de karaoke, un arco para que se tomen fotos y lo principal una gran torta y muchos regalos pero solo dos de ellos eran los principales.

— Muy bien chicos…

— No es nada Eriol… ella lo vale.

— Lo sé Rika—respondió Eriol con una sonrisa.

— ¿Bueno a qué hora le dirás que pueden venir?

— Justamente Estefan me acaba de llamar y me dice que llegaran en media hora.

— Muy bien…

— Si

**30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

— Muy bien chicos… escóndanse…

— Nadeshiko tú también te debes esconder…

— Cierto—decía la mamá de Sakura mientras corría al lado de su esposo.

— Uno… dos… tres…

— ¡SORPRESA! —gritaron todos.

— Estefan…—dijo Sakura entre dientes.

— Lo siento, pero ese era mi encargo.

— ¡ME ENCANTA! —Dijo Sakura abrazando a Estefan— ¡Muchas gracias chicos!

— Muy bien… es momento de comenzar la fiesta—dijo una Mei Ling muy animada.

Sakura estaba más que feliz aunque en un principio le pareció algo descabellado tuvo que darle crédito a sus amigos de que habían dado lo mejor de sí mismos en aquella fiesta, busco con la mirada a Shaoran pero se dio con la gran sorpresa que no estaba ahí.

— Tal vez este enojado—se dijo a sí misma.

— Tal vez…—le contesto alguien a sus espaldas.

— S… Sha… ¿Shaoran? —pregunto Sakura mientras se giraba para constatar que no estaba alucinando.

— El mismo…—dijo el ambarino mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a la castaña.

— Pensé que estarías enojado…—dijo Sakura mientras se refugiaba en ese abrazo.

— Yo también pensé lo mismo… pero no podía dejarte sola en un día tan especial, además—Shaoran la soltó y se arrodillo en frente de ella y de su bolsillo saco un cofre pequeño de color negro— Sakura Kinomoto ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? —después de esto mostro ante la castaña un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

— Yo… Yo…—Sakura no sabía que decir su corazón le decía que saltara encima de él y que le dijera que sí, pero su razón le decía que no debía hacerse muchas ilusiones— Si…—dijo con una amplia sonrisa obedeciendo el mandato de su corazón.

— Muchas gracias…—dijo Shaoran mientras le colocaba el anillo, luego se puso de pie y le dio un beso delicado.

— ¡BRAVO! —explotaron los demás

— ¿Eh? —Dijo Sakura — había olvidado que todos estaban aquí…—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡FELICITACIONES! —decía Mei Ling mientras corría a abrazar a su primo y luego a Sakura.

— Hazla feliz…—decía Eriol mientras estrechaba la mano de Shaoran

Todos se acercaron a saludar a los felices novios, el ambiente estaba lleno de alegría y amor pero ninguno se dio cuenta que un chico de cabello plateado contemplaba todo desde un lugar estratégico.

— Bueno… será mejor que me vaya…—decía mientras sentía que su celular vibraba en su pantalón— Hola…

— _Hola Yue… tienes que regresar urgente Sulli ha tenido una recaída._

— Ahora mismo voy para haya…—corto la llamada y guardo su celular— mi hermosa flor vine a desearte un feliz cumpleaños pero veo que ahora eres muy feliz, solo espero que tengas todo lo que te mereces… Adiós, espero seas feliz y que nunca me necesites…—todas estas palabras las decía mientras sentía un terrible dolor en el corazón, tenía un mal presentimiento pero decidió dejar eso de lado y dándose media vuelta le dio el adiós definitivo a quien había sido el amor de su vida.

Lentamente se fue caminando hacia la salida pero no sospecho que alguien si lo había visto, decidió seguirlo de manera que el chico no se diera cuenta pero cuando lo vio a punto de cruzar la puerta que daba a la calle lo llamo por su nombre.

— Yue…

— ¿Qué pasa Eriol?

— ¿Por qué no te unes a la fiesta?

— No puedo… y por más que quisiera no puedo causarle más confusión a ella—dijo mientras se mantenía de espaldas.

— Sabes que ella te va a necesitar tarde o temprano…

— Espero que no me necesite…—dijo Yue ahogando las verdaderas palabras que deseaba decir— es mejor que me vaya… Eriol

— Si…

— Sulli está muy mal… ha sido internada hace un mes en la clínica, ha tenido varias recaídas y ahora me están llamando de la clínica…—dijo mientras sentía que las lágrimas bañaban su rostro— tengo miedo de perderla…—dijo cerrando los puños.

— Yue…—Eriol estaba en conmoción nunca antes había visto a su amigo en tal estado pero de alguna manera lograba comprender su dolor— estaremos contigo siempre.

— Gracias… cualquier cosa que pase te la comunicare a ti…—dicho esto Yue abrió la puerta y salió.

— Gracias—dijo Eriol mientras aun miraba la puerta.

— Eriol ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Nada pequeña Sakura…—dijo mientras se giraba y le regalaba una gran sonrisa— ¿A dónde vas?

— A mi habitación… tengo que ver como esta Kero…—dijo con una gran sonrisa— acompañame…

— Está bien…—dijo Eriol mientras subía las escaleras tras ella.

— Estoy segura de que ya se habrá terminado toda su comida—dijo Sakura mientras abría la puerta de su habitación— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo mientras veía sobre su cama una gran caja con un moño color celeste.

— No lo sé…—dijo Eriol mientras se acercaba.

— Que raro…—dijo Sakura.

— Aquí hay una nota—dijo Eriol tomando un pequeño papel y extendiéndoselo a la castaña.

— ¿Qué dice?... —Sakura cogió la nota y comenzó a leer.

"**La vida es una aventura… arriesgate, ama sin miedo y perdona inmediatamente todo es muy corto como para detenerse a pensar… **

**E. T. Y."**

— ¿Quién es E. T. Y. ?

— No lo sé…—dijo Sakura aguantando sus ganas de llorar— mejor bajemos.

— Si…—dijo Eriol sospechando que Sakura si sabía quién era E. T. Y.

La fiesta de la castaña continúo entre risas y bromas, las horas pasaron hasta que era momento de irse cada uno a su casa, Sakura le agradeció a cada uno por la sorpresa.

— Bueno muñeca… descansa…

— Gracias…

— Buenas noches…—dicho esto Shaoran le dio un tierno beso a su novia.

— Adiós…—dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta.

— Bueno Sakura yo también me debo ir…

— Bien Ryu… pero Himeko ¿Dónde está? —pregunto la castaña.

— Aquí…—dijo Ryu poniéndose de espaldas y mostrando a una Himeko que dormida plácidamente sobre su espalda.

— Ya veo…—dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa— creo que perdí ante una gran chica…—dijo como indirecta.

— Tú no perdiste nada—dijo Ryu haciendo un puchero— pero si… admito que me enamore de ella—dijo aprovechando que la chica que cargaba en sus espaldas no lo podía escuchar.

— ¿Y cuándo se lo planeas decir?

— No lo sé—dijo Ryu encogiéndose de hombros.

— Sera mejor que te apures porque en el salón hay muchos que morirían por estar con ella…

— Ni me lo recuerdes…—dijo entre dientes—bueno mejor la llevo a su casa… cuidate preciosa—dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en la frente de la castaña.

— Adiós… —dijo Sakura mientras veía como Ryu se dirigía a su auto— Estos chicos—dijo meneando la cabeza.

Cerro la puerta e ingreso a su casa y se dirigió al jardín donde todavía estaban Eriol, Miku, Yunsu y Hyori pero algo le llamo la atención mientras Hyori se dedicaba a ver la diversidad de flores que había en su jardín Yunsu la miraba con un brillo de deseo en los ojos.

— Creo que tengo un nuevo trabajo para cupido Sakura—dijo entre risitas—. ¿Qué tal Yunsu? —pregunto acercándose a su amigo.

— Muy bien…—dijo Yunsu apartando rápidamente la mirada de Hyori.

— ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

— ¿Eh?

— Solo dile lo que sientes… sé que te entenderá…—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa luego se puso de pie y dijo a sus amigos—chicos yo ya me voy a dormir…

— No te preocupes nosotros terminaremos esto…—dijo Eriol con una escoba entre sus manos.

— Gracias…

— Adiós…—se despidieron todos.

Sakura ingreso a su casa para de ahí subir a su habitación estaba desesperada por ver que contenía esa caja, abrió su puerta y le hecho seguro para que nadie la interrumpiera, luego de eso se sentó sobre su cama tomo una bocanada de aire y abrió la caja.

— Que hermoso…—decía mientras sacaba del interior un hermoso cofre de color negro con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes, aparte de ese cofre habían más cosa pero entre ellas sobresalían un sobre de color azul— una carta…—dijo mientras sacaba el sobre y lo habría— Es de Sulli…

**N. A. **

**Miku reportándose de nuevo con un cap mas y creo que si lo hubiera subido ayer hubiera sido exacto con el cumple de la castaña pero bueno… xD en este cap vemos que esta súper lindo! Y tierno todo pero… AVISO! Desde el siguiente cap comienza lo triste y tendremos pocos momentos de alegría… así que no me maten pq ya saben sin mí no habrá final :D muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews! En serio muchas gracias! Ahora si conteste toditos! Jeje nos leemos en el prox cap… besitos**

**SALUDITOS**

Himeko… espero te haya gustado de tu cap y me hayas perdonado por no mandarte saludos en el anterior

Inovisita Li

YoDy881

Viviana Sánchez

Neko… quien viene lento pero seguro…

Miss Cerezo… que sé que al llegar a este cap me querrá matar…

**P.D. EN MI PERFIL HE DEJADO LA DIRECCIÓN DE MI FACEBOOK… XD PARA QUE QUIENES NO TIENEN CUENTA EN FF ME ENVÍEN UN MENSAJE Y YO GUSTOSA CONTESTARE… GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME EN MI LOCURA**


	39. Capitulo 38

**CAPITULO 38**

**Mi vida sin ti…**

**Parte I**

— ¡Sakura!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Se te hará tarde!

— No quiero ir…

— ¿Hija estas bien? —decía su madre mientras ingresaba a su habitación

— No…—dijo Sakura debajo de sus cobijas

— ¿Puedo ayudar? —pregunto

— Si…

— ¿Cómo?

— Solo abrazame por favor… —dijo Sakura saliendo debajo de sus sabanas con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

— Oh, mi niña—dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.

— Ella morirá mamá… morirá—decía Sakura entre sollozos al recordar la carta que había leído la noche anterior.

**FLASHBACK **

— ¿Qué dirá? —dijo desdoblando el papel.

"_**Hola Sakura… espero que en este día la hayas pasado muy bien ya que te lo mereces le hice prometer a Yue que te haría llegar esta carta para tu cumpleaños. Si te das cuenta son varios escritos y en ellos entenderás porque no he podido llamarte ni enviar un correo en estos días… Te quiero amiga mía… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**_

_**P. D. espero te guste el cofre ya que lo escogí yo…"**_

_** Abril 2012**_

"_**Nose como decirte esto sin que suene menos doloroso y penoso, últimamente estoy sintiendo fuertes dolores de cabeza, ha pasado un mes desde que llegamos a Corea pero he decidido no decirle nada a Yue para que no se preocupe demasiado. Yuu cada vez está más hermoso y alegre, en la universidad las cosas están marchando bien…"**_

_** Enero 2012.**_

— ¿Eh? —Dijo la castaña al ver la fecha— acá están las demás.

"_**Sakura ya no puedo más con los dolores de cabeza tuve que decírselo a Yue y como podrás suponer me han llevado a hacerme un montón de exámenes de los cuales a mí no me han querido dar el resultado, pero he notado a Yue triste y pensativo. Creo que me voy a morir pronto… es algo cómico pero aun aguardaba la esperanza de vivir un tiempo más…**_

_**Sakura no olvides nuestra promesa ¿sí?, espero que para ti las cosas estén muy bien, Yuu cada vez comienza a decir nuevas palabras y es una gran alegría para todos en casa. Sakura… tengo miedo"**_

_** Febrero 2012**_

— Sulli…

"_**Hoy me internaron en la clínica pero le pedí a Yue que me trajera este cuaderno para seguir escribiendo, no sabes lo aburrido que es estar aquí además que extraño a Yuu no lo pueden traer pero Yue cada vez que viene llama a casa y hace que lo pongan al teléfono." **_

_** Febrero 2012**_

"_**Los días pasan y cada vez es más insoportable estar aquí… hace más de quince días que no puedo ver a mi hijo y eso me está comenzando a volver loca, Yue me dice que tenga paciencia y que todo estará bien, pero cada vez se me hace más imposible tener paciencia con todos estos aparatos conectados a mi cuerpo… cada vez siento más cansancio y duermo más, Yue sigue llamando a casa para que yo escuche la voz de mi hijo y es por ellos que sigo aun aquí o eso creo yo… Sakura no has olvidado la promesa ¿verdad?"**_

_** Febrero 2012**_

"_**Han pasado dos meses, no he podido escribir nada porque no me han dejado hacerlo ya que tuve una recaída y me quede sin fuerzas para nada, recién me estoy recuperando pero aun no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarme…**_

_**Sakura los días pasan lentos y eso me hace enfermar cada vez más Yue me ha dicho que falta una semana para tu cumpleaños y le he pedido que te haga llegar estos escritos creo que ahora si debo decir adiós…**_

_**Es algo complicado despedirse sin ver a la persona cara a cara, pero yo solo te pido que no llores por favor sonríe por mí ya que yo no lo puedo hacer, no olvides que siempre serás la madrina de mi hijo, cada vez siento que el alma me deja he tenido pequeñas recaídas pero trato con más ganas de mantenerme despierta, Yue se ve cansado y con ojeras, creo que se debe a que todas las noches viene a estar conmigo… **_

_**Sakura tu puedes hacerlos felices, cuidalos por mí ya que presiento que dejare esta tierra muy pronto… no tengas miedo yo estaré bien y recuerda… SOLO QUIEN AMA DE VERDAD PUEDE PERDONAR DE VERDAD…**_

_**Adiós mi querida amiga…"**_

_** Marzo 2012**_

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

— Tranquila… tranquila… —decía su madre mientras la mecía lentamente y poco a poco logro quedarse dormida.

— ¿Todo está bien? —dijo su padre entrando.

— No…—dijo su madre mientras la acomodaba en su cama— Sulli está agonizando…

— Por Dios…

— Lose… pero no podemos hacer nada solo esperar y estar preparados para la noticia.

**1 MES DESPUÉS**

— Sakura…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Estas bien?

— Si Hyori…

— ¿Segura? Estas muy ojerosa y parece que te fueras a desvanecer.

— No…—dijo Sakura tratando de sonreír— Vamos tenemos que ir a clases.

— Este bien—dijo Hyori agarrando a su amiga por precaución.

**EN UNA CLÍNICA DE COREA.**

— Sulli… cariño

— ¿Yue?

— Si aquí estoy… y tengo una sorpresa para ti

— ¿Cuál?

— Yuu…

— Mi niño… ¿Dónde está?

— Aquí—dijo Yue mientras acercaba a su hijo a la camilla de su madre.

— Mami…—dijo Yuu al ver a su madre después de tanto tiempo.

— Hola mi niño hermoso—saludo Sulli.

— Te amo…—dijo mientras abrazaba a su mamá.

— ¿Eh?

— Aprendió a decir eso…—dijo Yue con una sonrisa.

— Ya veo…

— Te dejare un rato con él…—dijo Yue retirándose.

Sulli abrazo a su hijo mientras este se acunaba junto a ella, no podía creer que por fin le permitieran verlo después de haber estado meses en esa dichosa clínica porque habían dicho que no era buena idea que estuviera en su casa. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello y lentamente Yuu se quedó dormido, Sulli lo miraba con amor y tristeza.

— No quiero dejarte mi niño… pero ya es mi hora—dijo Sulli sintiendo que sus fuerzas se iban poco a poco. Se dedicó a observalo todo el tiempo que pudiera, su rostro angelical y esa sonrisa que tenía mientras dormía. Los minutos pasaron y ella cada vez deseaba que todo eso de la clínica fuera solo una pesadilla pero la puerta se abrió y se dio cuenta que no era una pesadilla y que todo era verdad—. Llevalo.

— Si—dijo Yue tomando a Yuu entre sus brazos y entregándoselo a la madre de Sulli.

Sulli vio todo esto con dolor, aun sentía el calorcito del cuerpecito de su hijo, y ese vacío que había dejado en su camilla era más que perceptible, luego vio como Yue volvía junto a ella mientras cerraba la puerta.

— ¿Ahora estas más tranquila?

— Si—dijo Sulli muy bajo.

— Esa era la sorpresa que te quería dar…—dijo Yue con una sonrisa.

— Cariño aún es temprano porque no vas a descansar un poco…

— No—dijo Yue en tono conciliador.

— Pero has estado faltando mucho a la universidad…

— Ya veré como recuperar las clases.

Yue y Sulli se miraron en silencio, ambos sabían que el final se acercaba pero ninguno era capaz de admitirlo ya que esa verdad laceraba el corazón de los dos, el dolor los consumía al saber que pronto ya no estarían juntos. Sulli amaba a Yue con todo su corazón y también era consciente de que él no la amaba pero al menos si la quería mucho.

Yue a duras penas podía controlar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, sentía el corazón a punto de reventar primero había tenido que renunciar a Sakura. Se había hecho a la idea de una vida feliz junto a Sulli y su hijo pero todo eso se vio derrumbado al saber sobre la enfermedad de su esposa. Cada sueño y cada ilusión de una vida juntos se había ido al tacho al darse cuenta que Sulli no estaría junto a él para toda la vida, ahora la muerte venia como una sombra negra a arrebatársela y eso le hacía preguntarse qué es lo que había hecho para merecer tanto dolor.

— Sulli…

— Yue…

Los dos pronunciaron sus nombres en al mismo tiempo lo que provoco que se rieran y se alivianara un poco el ambiente pesado y triste que se había formado, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos como si ese fuera el único método de comunicación que podían utilizar ya que las palabras significarían comenzar a aceptar la realidad una realidad que ninguno de los dos quería admitir.

— Sulli… yo

— No digas nada…

_No me puedo imaginar mi vida… sin ti_

_No me puedo imaginar mis horas sin tu silueta en mi memoria_

_Te has vuelto parte de mi historia_

— Tengo que decirlo…—dijo Yue dejando que una lagrima se escapara y cogiendo una mano de Sulli — yo necesito que te quedes conmigo… no podría sobrevivir aquí sin ti—dijo mientras inclinaba su rostro para dejarlo a la altura de la mano de ella.

— Yo tampoco me quiero ir…—dijo Sulli mientras ella también comenzaba a llorar— pero es hora de decirnos adiós—con cada palabra sentía que un poco de vida se le iba.

— Por favor…—dijo Yue— no me dejes… no me abandones—suplico

_No me puedo imaginar los años que vendrán_

_No lo puedo imaginar si tu no estas_

_Sin tu mirada y tu sonrisa mi vida no sería la misma_

_Contigo yo siento que puedo llegar_

_Tan alto y tan lejos como supermam_

— Sabes que lo único que yo deseo es vivir con ustedes… pero Dios tenía un plan diferente para mi… yo tampoco me quiero ir y tengo miedo, Yue tengo mucho miedo…

— No mi niña… no digas eso— Yue levanto su rostro mostrando sus lágrimas mientras que con la mano que tenía libre le acariciaba el rostro— todo va a estar bien…

— Pero ya no los veré nunca más—dijo Sulli llorando aún más— no podré sentir tus manos… no podré tocar a Yuu… no podré ver un nuevo atardecer junto a ti…

— No digas eso…—suplico Yue chocando su frente contra la de ella.

_Contigo yo me siento como un héroe_

_Tu amor es mi energía mi motor_

_Y mi mayor hazaña es conquistarte_

_Darte a ti mi amor por siempre y proteger tu corazón (2)_

— Pero tengo miedo…—dijo Sulli mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar— Yue…

— ¿Si?

— Tengo sueño…

— No por favor quedate un poco más… no me dejes solo…

— Yue… mirame—dijo Sulli mientras sentía que las fuerzas le abandonaban— prometeme… que seguirás adelante…—dijo mientras miraba a los ojos de su esposo— promete que no te dejaras vencer.

_No me puedo imaginar mi vida… sin ti_

_No me puedo imaginar mis horas…_

_Sin tu silueta en mi memoria te has vuelto_

_Parte de mi historia_

— Sulli…—dijo Yue mirando la decisión en los ojos de su esposa.

— Es lo que te pido… y también… ve por ella…—dijo Sulli con una leve sonrisa.

— Pero ella ya es feliz…

— No…—dijo Sulli meneando la cabeza— tú debes estar ahí para cuidarla y protegerla así como lo has hecho conmigo.

_No me puedo imaginar los años que vendrán_

_No lo puedo imaginar si tu no estas_

_Sin tu mirada y tu sonrisa mi vida no sería la misma_

_Contigo me siento que puedo llegar_

_Tan alto y tan lejos como supermam_

— Pero… pero…

— Tu debes estar ahí…—dijo Sulli mientras se volvía a acomodar en la camilla.

— Sulli no… no te duermas—suplico Yue agarrando con más fuerza la mano de Sulli.

— No te preocupes…—dijo Sulli sintiendo una gran paz— todo estará bien…

_Contigo yo me siento como un héroe_

_Tu amor es mi energía mi motor_

_Y mi mayor hazaña es conquistarte_

_Darte a ti mi amor por siempre y proteger tu corazón (2)_

— ¿Cómo podrá estar todo bien si tú ya no estarás junto a mí?

— No… estaré junto a ti en cada instante y momento que te quede de vida…

— Por favor no me dejes—dijo Yue recostándose en el regazo de ella.

— Me tengo que ir…—dijo Sulli— he aceptado que mi tiempo aquí termino… y es momento de que tú me dejes ir…

— No… Sulli por favor…

— Sé que lo lograras—dijo Sulli acariciando la cabeza de su esposo— hablale siempre de mi a Yuu… quiero que mi anillo de matrimonio lo vuelvas a utilizar cuando estés junto a alguien que amas…

— No habrá otra persona que utilice tu anillo…

— Solo hazme caso… tomalo como un favor para mi…

— No…

— Por favor… hazlo antes de que me vaya—dijo mientras sentía que sus parpados se cerraban lentamente.

— Lo hare…—dijo Yue sintiendo que el corazón le dolía, podía percibir que la mano que lo acariciaba perdía fuerza.

— Muchas gracias… tengo mucho sueño…—dijo Sulli cerrando los ojos.

— No Sulli…—dijo Yue mientras se incorporaba a ver a su esposa con los ojos cerrados.

— Yue… no olvides… que… siempre te amé…—de esta manera Sulli partió a un lugar donde ya no habría dolor ni preocupación, su alma abandono con tranquilidad su cuerpo mientras le daba la última mirada a su esposo y a su pequeño hijo que seguía dormido en los brazos de su madre.

— ¡No! —Yue se desesperó cuando las maquinas que estaban conectadas al cuerpo de Sulli dieron ese sonido tan conocido cuando una persona dejaba este mundo— Sulli…—dijo mientras caía de rodillas.

— _Siempre te amare…_

— Sulli…—dijo Yue al escuchar esa última frase que venía con el viento— hare lo que me pediste… pero ahora solo quiero llorar tu perdida…

— Yue…—dijo la madre de Sulli ingresando

— Se ha ido…—dijo Yue aun de rodillas.

—…

— Yue…

— Hermano… llegas tarde…

— Lo siento…—dijo Yukito acercando a ayudar a ponerse de pie a Yue— Krystal por favor ayuda a la señora.

— Si…—dijo Krystal mientras cargaba a Yuu— vamos por un poco de te…— se llevó a la madre de Sulli hacia la cafetería.

— Yo me hare cargo de todo…—dijo Yukito mientras sacaba a su hermano.

— Espera…—dijo Yue regresando a donde estaba Sulli — hare lo que me pediste—dijo mientras sacaba el anillo de la mano de Sulli — te amo…—dijo dándole un último beso a los labios de su esposa, de esta manera Yue le dio el último beso a su esposa.

— Vámonos…—dijo Yukito.

— Si…

En la universidad Clamp el receso había empezado y se veía a un gran número de estudiantes salir rumbo a la gran cafetería, entre los pasillos se encontraba un grupo que era muy bien conocido como WINNERS, nadie había sido consciente de como poco a poco ellos habían tomado el control de Clamp, pero su control no era algo malévolo al contrario se podía sentir paz tranquilidad y sobre todo humildad.

— ¿Sakura te sientes bien? —preguntaba una chica de cabello negro.

— Si Himeko gracias…

— Pero estas muy pálida…—secundo un chico de cabello anaranjado.

— No chicos en serio que estoy bien... —dijo mirando a sus demás compañeros.

— Mejor hoy vamos al árbol de cerezo algo de aire te hará bien—dijo Ryu.

— Gracias Ryu…

— Mientras ustedes van yo comprare algo… vamos Miku…

— Si…

Eriol y Miku se alejaron lentamente del gran grupo de jovenes que se dirigían a un gran árbol de cerezo, aunque Eriol tratara de disimular ante los demás tranquilidad su novia lo conocía muy bien pero ella prefería no preguntarle nada porque sabía que al final él le contaría todo.

— Muy bien… ¿Qué compramos? —pregunto Eriol con una sonrisa.

— Dulces… y algo para Sakura…

— Si…

— Muy bien—dijo Miku con una gran sonrisa.

No les tomo mucho tiempo comprar todas las cosas que querían, y fueron caminando lentamente a darle encuentro a sus amigos que ya estaban sentados a la sombra del gran árbol de cerezo pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la castaña, Eriol siguió caminando mientras conversaba con Miku pero de pronto sintió su celular vibrar y se decidió a contestar pues algo le decía que esa llamada era muy importante.

— ¿Hola?

— _Eriol…_

— ¿Si?

— _Te habla Yukito…_

— Hola Yukito…—dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa mientras continuaba su camino.

— _Tengo una noticia que darte…_—la voz de Yukito sonaba muy apagada.

— ¿Cuál? —pregunto Eriol mientras sentía un dolor en el pecho.

— _Sulli… acaba de fallecer hace algunas horas…—_dijo Yukito mientras su voz se quebraba.

—… —Eriol estaba en shock y se había detenido ante la mirada sorprendida de su novia.

— _Eriol… Eriol…_

— Si… Yukito… ¿Cómo es eso que falleció hace algunas horas?

— _Yo llegue minutos después de que ella se halla despedido de Yue y Yuu…_

— Pero… pero…

— ¡SAKURA! —grito alguien del grupo de sus amigos.

Eriol y Miku se giraron y vieron como el cuerpo de Sakura perdía color y se desvanecía lentamente, Miku tiro la bolsa que traía en la mano y corrió a ayudar a la castaña, gracias al cielo tenía una gran agilidad y eso le permitió llegar a tiempo antes de que el cuerpo de Sakura se diera un fuerte golpe.

— _Yukito luego hablamos…—_dijo Eriol cortando la llamada.

— Sakura… Sakura…—llamaba Miku a la castaña.

— ¿Cómo está?

— Tiene el pulso bajo… necesitamos llevarla a la enfermería.

— Si…—dijo Eriol cargando a la castaña— dile a los chicos que vengan.

— Si…—dijo Miku mientras corría a darle alcance sus amigos.

— Muy bien señorita Tomohisa usted se hará cargo por un momento.

— Si…

— Bien, yo regreso dentro de 2 horas o menos…

— No se preocupe doctora… —dijo la chica de cabello negro mientras veía como la encargada de la enfermería salía rumbo a una reunión con el director.

Comenzó a observar el ambiente, había decidió ofrecerse como voluntaria para tener un poco más de experiencia y eso también la ayudaría con su doctorado, se puso en umbral de la puerta mientras veía como los alumnos de aquella prestigiosa universidad caminaban con gran tranquilidad disfrutando su receso, todo eso le duro muy poco porque después vio como un chico de cabellera negra con reflejos azules se acercaba hacia ella con el cuerpo de una castaña que ella conocía muy bien.

— Por favor ayúdeme…—decía Eriol al estar frente a Marie.

— Pasa y colocala sobre la camilla…—dijo Marie dándole pase a Eriol mientras ella ingresaba detrás y se ponía a buscar sus implementos— ¿Qué le paso? —dijo mientras le colocaba un tensiómetro digital.

— Se desmayó…—dijo Eriol

— ¿Por qué?

— No estoy seguro, pero creo que fue porque escucho que una de sus amigas había muerto.

— Muy bien…—dijo Marie retirándole el tensiómetro— esta con el pulso muy bajo y al parecer no ha estado alimentándose ni descansando bien… será mejor que la dejes por un momento mientras descansa... ¿conoces a alguien de su familia que pueda venir a recogerla?

— Sus padres no están en casa por el momento… pero yo y mis amigos la llevaremos a su casa… no sabemos cómo pueda estar cuando despierte…

— Muy bien… será mejor que les dé una solicitud de permiso para el director…

— No será necesario… somos los WINNERS… y no creo que dude en darnos permiso…

— Como tú quieras…—dijo Marie tratando de controlar su sorpresa—. Sera mejor que vayas a sacar tus cosas y avises a tus amigos ella estará bien.

— Gracias…—dijo Eriol mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

Marie vio como el chico salía del ambiente y afuera escucho una voces que a su parecer preguntaban sobre el estado de la castaña, se regresó a mirar a la chica que dormía sobre la camilla pero pudo notar en su rostro mucho dolor y tristeza y eso hizo que ella pensara que debía querer demasiado a esa persona.

— Shaoran… Shaoran… ¡Hey!

— ¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa?

— Pasa que te estoy hablando desde hace más de quince minutos y no me contestas…—respondía una chica de cabello marrón.

— Lo siento Nicole…—respondió el ambarino— pero es que tengo un sentimiento raro de que algo está pasando…

— ¿Y porque no llamas a tu hermano? Aprovecha que estamos en receso…

— Si…—dicho esto Shaoran saco de su chaqueta su celular y marco el número de su hermano.

— _Shaoran…_

— Yunsu… ¿está todo bien?

— _No… Sakura está ahora en la enfermería…_

— ¡¿Qué?!

— _Sufrió un desmayo dentro de 20 minutos nos encontramos en la entrada de la universidad… tu también…_

— ¿Y las clases?

— _Ya pedimos permiso al director Kurogane…_

— Ah… bueno entonces ahora mismo voy a la enfermería…

— _Espera…_ —Yunsu no pudo terminar su frase porque Shaoran había cortado la llamada.

— ¿Y?

— Sakura está en la enfermería… al parecer sufrió un desmayo, todavía no me han dicho porque pero nos iremos a casa

— ¿Nos?

— Si… todos los WINNERS, el director nos concedió el permiso…

— Bueno… espero se recupere pronto—dijo Nicole dedicándole una sonrisa mientras miraba como su amigo se retiraba.

Shaoran corrió con todas sus fuerzas necesitaba estaba cerca de su novia, atravesó los largos pasillos no supo como pero de pronto se encontraba a una corta distancia de la enfermería tomando una gran bocanada de oxígeno corrió con más fuerza y entro a la enfermería abriendo de golpe la puerta.

— ¡Sakura! —grito acercándose a la camilla donde dormía tranquilamente la castaña y arrodillándose a su lado.

— Ahora está mejor…—dijo una voz detrás.

— ¿Qué le paso? —dijo Shaoran girándose a ver quién era la persona— Ma… Ma… ¿Marie?

— Hola…—saludo Marie con una sonrisa fingida.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿No es obvio? Ahora estoy apoyando aquí…

— Te dije que no te quería cerca…—dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie y tomándola por la muñeca— ¿Acaso no te quedo claro?

— No me toques…—dijo Marie soltándose— no tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo…

— Tengo todo el derecho que quiera—dijo Shaoran mirándola con rencor.

— ¿Y que harás me volverás a pegar? —dijo Marie encarándolo.

— Yo… Yo—Shaoran se sentía confundido e hipnotizado por esos hermosos ojos negros, la tenía muy cerca de su rostro— yo… no pienso hacer eso—dijo en un susurro sin dejar de mirar los ojos de la chica y lentamente se fue acercando un poco más.

— Ni se te ocurra…—dijo Marie haciendo a un lado.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Shaoran como si reaccionara de un sueño.

— ¿Cómo está? —Dijo alguien más entrando al ambiente— ¿Shaoran?

— Hola… Eriol—dijo Shaoran mientras se recuperaba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— Esta mucho mejor… pero si van a llevarla a casa deberán tener mucho cuidado te dare algunos calmantes para que los tome…—dijo Marie con tono de voz calmado.

— Gracias…—dijo Eriol sin dejar de mirar a Shaoran— será mejor que vayas por tus cosas—le dijo de manera seria.

— Pero… Sakura.

— No te preocupes nos encontraremos en su casa…

— Está bien…—dijo Shaoran saliendo de ahí mientras en su mente surgían un montón de ideas que le hacían sentirse culpable— "_¿Por qué? ¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la hubiera besado?"_ —No… No…—dijo meneando la cabeza.

— Yue… ya llame a Eriol

— Gracias hermano…

— Sera mejor que descanses por un momento… yo me hare cargo de todo.

— Gracias, pero no creo poder dormir.

— Por lo menos intentalo…—dijo Yukito.

— ¿Cómo intentar hermano? Ella se fue… ya no está… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —dijo Yue mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar.

— Tienes que ser fuerte… por ti y por Yuu…

— Lo se… pero sin ella a mi lado me parece imposible.

— Yue…—Yukito trato de decirle algo más pero una mano sobre su hombro se lo impidió.

— No…—dijo Krystal mientras Yukito la miraba sorprendido— dejalo que desahogue todo su dolor él sabrá en que momento estará listo para seguir…

— Está bien…—dijo Yukito

— Ven conmigo…—dijo Krystal llevándose a su novio y dejando a Yue solo.

**YUE POV**

Estoy aquí sentando en el sillón de nuestro apartamento, Krystal se llevó a mi hermano y me han dejado solo pero eso no significa nada para mí ya que ella no estará más a mi lado, no habrá nadie que me abrace por las noches, nadie que me haga enojar ¿Cómo he de vivir ahora? ¿Cómo seguir? Ella se fue dejándome aquí con nuestro hijo, no siento fuerzas para nada es tanto el dolor que me invade que prefiero estar solo, de esa manera su ausencia no será tan notoria, ya que cuando están todos a mi alrededor siento que ella debería estar junto a mí.

Desearía decir que voy a estar bien, que ella me acompañara cada día de una manera diferente, pero no puedo vivir sin ella en este último mes descubrí que la llegue a amar como un esposo ama a su esposa, no dejo de culparme por lo indiferente que fui con ella en un principio, cuando me confeso lo de su enfermedad el mundo se me vino encima no sabía porque Dios había decidió llevársela antes, primero Sakura y ahora ella. Aunque Sakura aún está aquí en la tierra no es lo mismo pues ella esta con Shaoran, nose si alguna vez tendré el valor de verla a la cara de nuevo y solo espero que nunca me necesite porque si me llegara a enviar un mensaje alguien se arrepentiría de haberle hecho daño. Saco de mi bolsillo el anillo de Sulli y lo observo como si en ese anillo se reflejaran todas las respuestas a mis dudas y solo unas palabras salen de mis labios.

— Te extrañare demasiado…

**N. A. **

**Bueno no me odien les adverti que iva a haber dolor y mucho los siguientes caps no serán tan intensos pero si serán tristes… Sakura esta muy mal y espero que se recupere pronto, Eriol y Miku bueno ellos son únicos xD y LOS WINNERS! Wow yo quiero entrar :C pero me negaron el ingreso! Grrr pero bueno seguimos con el cap… que pasa con Shaoran? Acaso siente algo por Marie? Bueno Marie le hizo el tate quieto! Al menos… pobre yuee! Me duele dejarlo solo :C pero tenia que irse el limite de Sulli se había cumplido ah por cierto la canción se llama MI VIDA SIN TI de JESÚS ADRIAN ROMERO así como lo mencione en el principio del cap… bueno que mas puedo decir que ahora las cosas se complicaran mas para este trio (Sakura, Yue, Shaoran) descubriremos mas cosas que pasan, sentimientos encontrados, ¿una pareja se reconcilia? ¿Cómo tomaran los demás la noticia de la muerte de Sulli? Por cierto advierto las muertes aun no terminan mas personajes diran adiós mas adelante… por cierto espero no aburrirlas :C se que son muchos caps… pero es que tengo que aclarar cada cosa que deje en intriga anteriormente… gracias por leerme… **

**Miku fuera…**

**P.D. LES RECUERDO QUE EN MI PERFIL PUEDEN ENCONTRAR MI FB… PARA QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS AHÍ QUIENES NO TIENEN CUENTA EN FF… **

**SALUDITOS**

*** Marianux… No me olvido de ustedes! Solo que las cosas aquí se me juntan pero tratare de actualizar cada fin de semana… gracias, tu eres mi primer seguidora y eso me alegra mucho ya que sigues aquí conmigo!**

*** Paolka… tu review me encanto xD gracias por tus hermosas palabras que me han alegrado mucho en estos momentos difíciles en mi ámbito personal xD bueno espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho…**

*** Viviana Sanchez… gracias por seguirme xD jeje Siii lo se me encanta dejar la intriga pero bueno eso ya lo saben quienes me siguen desde mis inicios.**

*** Himeko… jijiji si se que inspiro miedo cuando escribo… xD pero como dice Sakura todo estará bien….**

*** Neko… se que algun día llegaras hasta este cap xD y aquí te saludo… gracias por leer!**


	40. Capitulo 39

***** Este capitulo esta dedica a Marianux quien me ha seguido desde el principio soportándome y tratando de no morir por un infarto a causa de las emociones… muchas gracias linda eres la mejor*****

***** Tambien esta dedicado a Himeko, Viviana, Sak, Neko, Nicole… quienes no me matan pq no saben donde vivo… espero este cap sea de su agrado y no se aburran ya que advierto aun falta mucho por saber*****

**CAPITULO 39**

**MI VIDA SIN TI PARTE II**

— Bien ya llegamos… Miku cariño por favor ¿podrías abrir la puerta?

— Si…

— Bueno pequeña al fin te volviste a quedar dormida…—dijo mientras miraba a los asientos de atrás donde la castaña y aun no podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras que le había dicho la castaña.

**FLASHBACK ERIOL**

— Bueno iré a traer las pastillas del laboratorio—dijo Marie.

— Si…—Eriol se acercó al cuerpo de la castaña mientras Marie salía.

— ¿Eriol? —dijo Sakura mientras abría los ojos.

— ¿Estabas despierta? —pregunto Eriol mientras se acercaba más a la castaña.

— Si… bueno no todo el tiempo pero si hasta que escuche que Shaoran había llegado…

— ¿Qué paso?

— Estuve a punto de levantarme para hablar con él y Marie apareció…

— ¿Apareció?

— Si… Shaoran le reclamo que es lo que hacía aquí—mientras Sakura decía esto sus ojos se iban nublando lentamente— ella le dijo que estaba apoyando en enfermería luego vi como Shaoran se le acercó y le dijo que la quería lejos…

— ¿Lejos?

— Si… nose que pensar Eriol pero creo que Shaoran ya se había visto con ella antes… después de eso Marie lo enfrento diciendo que no tenía derecho a lo que Shaoran contesto…—Sakura no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar— le dijo… que… tenia… todo… el… derecho que quisiera…

—…—Eriol estaba en shock primero la llamada de Yukito y ahora esto.

— Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y luego Marie dijo algo que me dejo muy asustada…

— ¿Qué le dijo?

— Si la volvería a pegar… sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca… y no quiero creer lo que vi pero es difícil de ignorarlo… Eriol —Sakura miro a su amigo directamente a los ojos— ¡Él la iba a besar!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Si…—Sakura agacho la mirada— él la iba a besar… vi cómo se acercaba lentamente a ella… pero Marie retrocedió y le dijo que ni se le ocurra y en ese momento llegaste tú…

— Pequeña… será mejor que descanses… ¿está bien?

— No… no quiero dormir…

— Vamos… iremos a tu casa y ahí estarás con nosotros…

— Bueno…— de esta manera Sakura se recostó de nuevo en la camilla.

— Maldito…—dijo muy bajo Eriol para que Sakura no lo pudiera escuchar.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

— Listo cariño…—dijo Miku apareciendo al costado de la ventada de Eriol

— Gracias hermosa… bueno yo bajare a Sakura…

— Yo preparare un poco de té para todos cuando lleguen…

— Si…—dijo Eriol mientras Miku se alejaba y salía de su auto para luego abrir la puerta trasera y cargar con delicadeza el cuerpo de la castaña.

— Yue…—dijo Sakura entre sueños mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Eriol.

— Oh… pequeña—dijo Eriol al recordar la partida de Sulli.

Eriol camino lentamente con el cuerpo de Sakura ingreso a la gran sala y subió lentamente las escaleras, abrió de un empujón la puerta de la castaña e ingreso a la habitación coloco con delicadeza el cuerpo de Sakura sobre su cama le acomodo el cabello y luego de eso salió de la habitación dejando la puerta medio abierta para que pudiera escuchar si es que Sakura se despertaba. Bajo las escaleras entro a la cocina y ahí encontró a su novia preparando tazas para el té.

— ¿Ya la dejaste en su habitación?

— Si—dijo Eriol en tono cansado—. Están pasando muchas cosas…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Cariño… prefiero no hablar de eso por ahora presiento que lo que venga más adelante me dará una fuerte jaqueca…

— Y tú que pensabas entregarle la grabación hoy…

— Si, quería darle un poco de ánimos con eso…

— Pero si quiera se la entregaste a Touya…

— Bueno al menos eso salió bien…—dijo Eriol dándose la vuelta para ir rumbo a la sala pero de pronto sintió como su novia lo abrazaba por detrás.

— Por favor no te angusties…—dijo Miku aferrándose aún más a la espalda de su novio— mira que Sakura nos necesita… ahora que no está Tomoyo y peor aún con lo que le debes decir después…

— Gracias…—dijo Eriol girándose para abrazar a su novia y sin poderse controlar más lloro.

— Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti…—dijo Miku abrazando más a Eriol mientras trataba de consolarlo.

— Esto es muy difícil—dijo Eriol entre lágrimas— parece que todos están pagando un castigo sin merecerlo… primero Sakura y Yue… luego Touya y Tomoyo y después Sulli y Yue…

— Todo estará bien… sé que de alguna manera las cosas caerán por su propio peso…

— Muchas gracias…

— Calma… calma…—Miku se separó de su novio y con sus manos limpio sus cristalinas lagrimas— me duele que llores… trata de pensar que todo estará mejor…

— Eso hare…—dijo Eriol dejando que Miku lo engriera— soy el único que podrá mantener la calma en estos momentos…

— Bueno por el momento tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los demás…

— Vamos a sentarnos…—dicho esto Eriol agarro de la mano a Miku y la llevo hasta la sala.

— Cariño… creo que sería bueno que pidiéramos algo de comer—dijo Miku mientras miraba su reloj.

— Si hay que esperar a que lleguen todos para saber que quieren comer…

— Sí.

— Ya estamos aquí…—dijo alguien ingresando a la gran sala.

— Que bien Ryu…

— Yo vine con Himeko… —dijo abrazando a la chica que tenía a su costado— Estefan y Mei Ling están viniendo detrás igual que Yunsu y Shaoran…

— ¿Y Yamazaki, Rika, Chiharu y Naoko?

— Ellos llegaran dentro de un par de minutos…

— Bien…—dijo Eriol — ¿desde cuándo tú y Himeko se tienen tanta confianza? —pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Eh? —dijeron los dos sonrojándose a mas no poder.

— No… No… Eriol no es lo que tú piensas—dijo Himeko mientras movía los brazos negativamente.

— Vamos Eriol… no es momento para una de tus bromas…—dijo Ryu poniéndose serio.

— Está bien… está bien—dijo Eriol levantando las manos— siéntense mientras esperamos a los demás.

Ryu y Himeko se sentaron ante la atenta mirada de Eriol que no se perdía ningún detalle del comportamiento de su mejor amigo, una risa picara se apareció en su rostro ahora sabia como podría animar a una castaña que en esos momentos se encontraba descansando plácidamente en su habitación. Se giró a ver a su novia y le dedico una mirada que solo ella podía entender.

— Tu no cambiaras nunca…—le dijo Miku en un susurro para que los otros dos chicos no pudieran entender.

Los rayos del sol se metían entre las cortinas de las ventanas en una gran habitación pero lo que más resaltaba en esa gran habitación era una gran cama donde se observaba que un cuerpo se movía debajo de las sabanas.

— No… No… ¡SAKURA!

— ¡Tomoyo estas bien! —dijo Fransua entrando a la habitación.

— Sa… Sa…— Tomoyo no podía decir nada coherente su cabeza estaba hecha un lio.

— Calma… calma…—dijo Fransua abrazándola.

— Sakura… Sakura…—susurraba Tomoyo mientras de sus hermosos ojos amatistas comenzaba a brotar lágrimas.

Fransua estuvo abrazando a Tomoyo por un largo tiempo hasta que ella dejo de llorar y pareció calmarse, nunca antes había visto así a Tomoyo y le asustaba mucho el ver que ella podía ser tan frágil como un cristal, lentamente fue deshaciendo su abrazo.

— Querida iré por un poco de té y cuando regrese me dirás que paso…—dijo Fransua viendo a los ojos de Tomoyo.

— Si…—dijo Tomoyo en un susurro.

Fransua se puso de pie cogió una mano de la amatista y le dio un tierno beso en el dorso luego se retiró hacia la cocina a preparar un té relajante, trato de no demorarse mucho ya que no quería dejar sola a la amatista en ese estado en el que se encontraba. Cuando el té estuvo listo coloco las tazas en una bandeja y se dirigió a la habitación de Tomoyo y la encontró mirando el hermoso paisaje que se extendía a través de su gran ventana.

— Ya está listo el té…—dijo Fransua colocando la bandeja sobre el escritorio de la amatista.

— Gracias Fran…—dijo Tomoyo mientras seguía viendo el paisaje.

— ¿Ahora me dirás que paso? —dijo Fransua abrazándola por detrás y posando su cabeza en su hombro.

— Si…—dijo Tomoyo soltando un largo suspiro— tuve un sueño muy raro… estaba en Tomoeda junto a Sakura y mis demás amigos estábamos en la universidad pero de pronto un sujeto entro con un arma y comenzó a disparar a todos lados…

— Sigue por favor…

— Las balas alcanzaron a algunos de mis amigos y cuando el sujeto apunto hacia mi…—Tomoyo comenzó a sollozar.

— Calma… calma—dijo Fransua abrazándola un poco más.

— Sakura… Sakura se interpuso y la bala impacto en ella… Fransua…—dijo Tomoyo refugiándose en los brazos del chico— Sakura estaba ahí herida en frente mío… la sangre brotaba y brotaba y yo no sabía que hacer…

— Calma hermosa… será mejor que llamemos haya… ¿te parece?

— Si…

— Bien…—dijo Fransua soltándose— ¿Dónde dejaste tu móvil?

— Esta debajo de mi almohada…—dijo la amatista.

— Muy bien… lo encontré—dijo con una gran sonría acercándose a Tomoyo y volviéndola a abrazar por detrás.

— Gracias…—dijo Tomoyo recibiendo su celular e inmediatamente marcando el número de su mejor amiga, espero a que le contestaran pero después de timbrar tantas veces la mandaron a la contestadora—. Me mandan a la contestadora…—dijo Tomoyo con preocupación.

— Intenta otra vez… tal vez está en clases y se va a demorar en contestar…—dijo Fransua tratando de darle ánimos a la amatista.

— Si…—dijo Tomoyo presionando la tecla de llamar— nada…—dijo después de ser mandada otra vez a la contestadora— volveré a intentar…

Tomoyo no podía precisar cuántas veces había estado llamando a su mejor amiga pero en ninguna de esas llamadas había podido escuchar su voz, si tan solo no timbrara y la mandara de frente a la contestadora desistiría, iba por la enésima vez que llamaba y la desesperación estaba comenzando a dominar sus ánimos mientras la volvían a mandar a la contestadora.

— Fransua estoy preocupada…

— ¿Cuántas veces ya estas llamando?

— Son como cincuenta veces y en todas es lo mismo timbra pero no me contesta nadie y luego me manda a la contestadora.

— ¿No hay alguien más a quien puedas llamar?

— Eriol… ¡Sí! —dijo Tomoyo marcando otro número, rogo al cielo de que no se repitiera lo mismo con él.

— _Hola…_ —respondió una voz al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Eriol? —pregunto Tomoyo sin creerlo.

— _¿Si? ¿Quién habla?_

— Oh… Eriol soy Tomoyo…

— _Hola… ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes algún problema?_

— No Eriol yo estoy bien… solo quería preguntarte por Sakura…—dijo Tomoyo temiendo lo peor.

— _¿Sakura?_ —Pregunto Eriol sorprendido— _bueno ella está bien…_

— A mí no me engañas…—dijo Tomoyo en tono serio— así que dime donde esta Sakura…

— _Tomoyo…—_Eriol soltó un suspiro largo— _mira por favor no te preocupes…_

— ¡¿Eriol como es quieres que esté tranquila?!

— _Está bien… te lo dire… Sakura sufrido un desmayo hoy en la universidad…_

— ¡¿Qué?!

— _Si… hoy me llamo Yukito dándome una noticia y al parecer ella escucho eso… y bueno de ahí ella se desmayó pedimos permiso y la trajimos a casa ahorita estamos todos aquí…_

— ¿Qué noticia? —pregunto Tomoyo de manera seria.

— _¿Tomoyo hay alguien a tu costado?_

— Si… Fransua está a mi lado—respondió la amatista, olvidando con la preocupación que Eriol no sabía nada de él.

— _Pasame con él por favor…_

— Está bien…—alejo el celular de su oreja— toma —le dijo entregando el celular a Fransua.

— ¿Eh?

— Quiere hablar contigo… nose porque—respondió Tomoyo de manera seria todo ese asunto le estaba alterando los nervios.

— Si…—dijo Fransua recibiendo el celular de la amatista— ¿Hola?

— _Hola… Fransua te habla Eriol…_

— Hola…—respondió Fransua sin saber que más decir

— _Necesito que me ayudes… dentro de unos minutos le dire una noticia a Tomoyo… necesito que tú me ayudes a que se calme yo estaré en la misma situación con Sakura…_

— Entiendo—dijo Fransua de manera seria mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Tomoyo.

— _Ahora pasame con ella…_

— Si…—Fransua le entrego el celular a Tomoyo.

— ¿Eriol me dirás?

— _Si… Tommy…_

— ¿Es algo malo? —pregunto Tomoyo mientras sentía una angustia crecer en su corazón.

— _Solo te pido que por favor trates de calmarte… todos aquí estamos tratando de sobrellevar las cosas… _

— Eriol, será mejor que mejor que me digas de una maldita vez que está pasando…

— _Bien… Tomoyo, Yukito me llamo para avisarme de que Sulli… —_dijo Eriol quien a duras penas podía soportar su llanto.

— Sulli… que…—dijo Tomoyo cerrando las manos en puños.

— _Ella… fa… fa… falleció hoy en la mañana…_

— N… n… No… ella…—Tomoyo no pudo decir más porque se desvaneció pero gracias a Fransua no cayó al piso.

— _Tomoyo… ¡TOMOYO! —_grito Eriol al otro lado de la línea.

— Eriol… ella esta inconsciente… te aviso cuando este más calmada…—dijo Fransua contestando al llamado de Eriol.

— Muchas gracias.

Fransua dejo el celular en el piso y cargo el cuerpo inconsciente de Tomoyo hasta la cama la recostó con delicadeza y la cubrió con una pequeña manta, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se dedicó a mirar hacia la ventana tratando de encontrar alguna razón para que Tomoyo reaccionara de esa manera.

Estuvo mirando por largo rato hacia la ventana hasta que sintió que el celular de Tomoyo sonaba se acercó a recogerlo y al mirar a quien pertenecía la llamada no sabía si contestar o presionar el botón rojo, estuvo mirando el celular por un par de minutos hasta que tomo una decisión.

— ¿Hola?

— _¿Fransua? ¿Qué haces con el celular de Tomoyo?_

— Ahh… etto… yo…

— _Fransua…_

— Esta bien… Jacob, Tomoyo está mal así que no podremos ir a estudiar el día de hoy…

— _Eso quiere decir… ¿que no iremos la cine más tarde?_

— Si… no podremos ir…

— _Bueno entonces más tarde me paso por el departamento…_

— Esa sería una buena idea…

— _Bueno, adiós…_

— Adiós…—Fransua corto la llamada y fue a donde estaba hace un momento—. Espero saber qué hacer para cuando despiertes—dijo acariciando la mano de la amatista.

— Eriol…

— Se lo tuve que decir…—dijo mirando a su novia— ¿Qué más podía hacer?

— Ya deja de atormentarte cariño…—dijo Miku acariciando su mano.

— ¿Bueno están todos aquí?

— Si…

— Bueno chicos creo que las cosas no salieron como yo quise… así que por favor…

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos entonces?

— Tenemos que ver la forma de decírselo a Sakura…—dijo mirando a todos sus amigos— Estefan ¿podrías ver si Sakura esta despierta?

— Si…—Estefan se puso de pie y subió a la habitación de la castaña y ahí encontró a Sakura sentada en su cama— Sak…

— Hola…—dijo la castaña con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que puedas bajar un momento a la sala?

— Si

— Bien… te ayudare…—Estefan se acercó a la castaña y espero a que se pusiera sus pantuflas.

Estefan y Sakura salieron de la habitación mientras que en la sala todos sus amigos se miraban con indecisión, no sabían cuál sería la reacción de la castaña y por lo que podían ver Sakura se notaba muy pálida y eso les hacía dudar de decirle sobre la situación que estaban pasando en ese momento.

— Hola chicos…—saludo la castaña.

— Hola…—saludaron algunos y otros solo hicieron un gesto con la mano.

— Siéntate aquí…—dijo Shaoran indicando el espacio vacío que había a su costado.

— No… gracias—dijo Sakura— me sentare junto a Eriol y Hyori.

— Está bien—respondió Shaoran preguntándose porque Sakura se comportaba así.

— Muy bien… Sakura —dijo Eriol una vez que Sakura se encontraba a su costado— tenemos que decirte algo… y queremos que trates de calmarte…

— Eriol… será mejor que me digas de una vez que es lo que está pasando…—dijo Sakura con impaciencia.

— Bien… yo recibí un llamada de Yukito y me comunico que Sulli había fallecido hoy en la mañana…—dijo Eriol tratando de sonar calmado.

—…— Sakura sentía que poco a poco se le volvía a ir el alma del cuerpo— ¿Qué?

— Si… eso fue lo que paso… y estoy esperando una llamada de Yukito para que me dé más detalles.

— Hyori…—dijo Sakura cogiendo la mano de su amiga.

— Trata de calmarte…—decía Hyori agarrando la mano de su amiga.

— Sakura será mejor que te vayas a descansar un poco más…

— No—dijo Sakura de manera decidida—. Estefan prestame tu celular…

— ¿Eh?

— Que me des tu celular… —ordeno Sakura.

— Aquí esta—dijo Estefan entregándole su celular.

— Llamare a Yue ahorita mismo…—dijo la castaña ante la sorpresa de todos, mientras que Shaoran la miraba con duda y algo de enojo.

— Yue…

— ¿Si?

— ¿No quieres dormir un poco?

— No… en realidad no tengo sueño. —dijo Yue de manera calmada.

— Bueno… ya está todo listo… el entierro será mañana…

— Muchas gracias hermano… ¿Dónde está Yuu?

— No es nada… Krystal está cuidándolo… ¿ese sonido?

— ¿Eh?... Es mi celular… tal vez sean los chicos de la universidad…

— Te dejo solo para que hables solo…

— Gracias—Yue se puso de pie y busco su celular— aquí esta… ¿Quién será? —Dijo al no conocer el número— ¿Hola?

— _¿Yue?_

—…— Yue se quedó de piedra nunca hubiera pensado escuchar esa voz otra vez en su vida o al menos no tan pronto.

— _¿Estás ahí?_

— Si… Sakura…—dijo mientras se recuperaba de la impresión.

— _Yue…—_dijo Sakura en tono triste— _lo lamento mucho…_

— Gracias… —dijo Yue en el mismo tono.

— _¿Cuándo será el entierro? _

— Sera mañana… Yukito está aquí conmigo y tu hermano llegara en unas horas…

— _Nosotros salimos para halla dentro de un rato…._

— ¿Nosotros? —pregunto aún más sorprendido.

— _Si… todos fuimos amigos de Sulli y seguimos siendo los tuyos también…_

— Pero Sakura—dijo Yue tratando de convencerla— no es necesario…

— _Yue… por favor…_

— Está bien—dijo Yue, no podía negarse a algo que le pedía la castaña— me avisan para ir a recogerlos del aeropuerto…

— _Si…_

— Sakura…

— _¿Si? _

— Muchas gracias…

— _Para eso estamos los amigos…_

— Te estaré esperando…—dijo Yue mientras sentía que un de tranquilidad.

— _Muchas gracias… Hasta luego…_—dijo Sakura al otro lado de la línea tratando que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo le afecto la última respuesta del chico.

— Hasta luego…

Yue corto la llamada y se quedó viendo el celular entre sus manos, no se esperaba la llamada de Sakura pero de alguna manera el escuchar su voz lo había reconfortado y hecho sentir un poco mejor de alguna manera, sentía que la pena ya no era tan pesada y su corazón comenzaba a latir tan fuerte de solo pensar que muy pronto volvería a ver a su flor. Dejando de mirar el celular se puso de pie y se paró en frente de una foto donde aparecían Sulli, Yuu y él, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón saco el anillo que había sido de Sulli.

— Cumpliré mi promesa mi querida Sulli…

— ¿Qué paso?

— Te desmayaste hermosa…

— ¿Fransua?

— Si… he estado cuidándote todo el tiempo…

— Oh… Fransua…—Tomoyo se lanzó a los brazos del chico mientras lloraba— ahora lo entiendo todo, Sakura debe estar pasándola muy mal…—las lágrimas salían de su ojos sin precaución y abundantemente— tengo que saber cómo esta…

—Pero primero deberías calmarte…—le dijo Fransua separándose y limpiándole las lágrimas.

— Si— dijo Tomoyo — me das mi celular…

— Si…

— Gracias—Tomoyo marco el número que ya había marcado anteriormente.

— _¿Tomoyo?_

— Hola… quisiera saber si Sakura está mucho mejor.

— _Si… está aquí a mi lado, ¿te paso con ella?_

— Por favor…

— _¿Hola?_

— Sakura…

— _Tommy…_—la voz de Sakura sono alegre pero luego tomo un tono triste—_ me imagino que ya debes saber…_

— Si… ¿Qué han planeado hacer? —pregunto la amatista tratando de que su amiga no se pusiera triste.

— _Dentro de unas horas partimos a Corea._

— ¿Quiénes?

— _Estefan, Mei Ling, Eriol, Miku, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki, Yunsu, Hyori, Ryu, Himeko, el profesor Terada, Shaoran y yo…_

— ¿El profesor Terada?

— _Si… él nos ayudara a justificar las inasistencias como un trabajo comunitario de WINNERS…_

— Entiendo… entonces yo también iré con Fransua…

— _¿Pero no es demasiado lejos?_

— No hay problema amiga… tenemos un método efectivo…

— _Entonces haya hablamos…—_dijo Sakura dando por terminada la conversación.

— Si… muchas gracias…

— _Te veo haya…_

— Hasta luego…—dijo Tomoyo cortando la llamada.

— ¿Y? —dijo Fransua expectante.

— Tenemos que pedirle un favor a Jacob…

— ¿Un favor?

— Si, necesitaremos que nos preste su avión privado…

— ¿Y el tuyo?

— No olvides que mis padres están de viaje de negocios…

— Es cierto…

— Bueno vamos a alistar las maletas

— Si…

— Pronto conocerás a mis amigos

— Solo espero que no me quieran matar…

— Fransua…

— Está bien… está bien… iré a preparar mi maleta…

— Gracias…—dijo Tomoyo con una leve sonrisa.

— No es nada—dijo Fransua depositando un beso en su frente.

— Sakura… ¿cómo hacemos ahora?

— Fácil… Eriol tú te encargaras de los pasajes…

— Eso no es problema—dijo Eriol agarrando su celular.

— Todos vayan a alistar sus maletas y nos encontramos aquí en una hora…

— Si—respondieron todos.

— Bueno chicos… nos vemos dentro de una hora

Todos salieron de la casa de Sakura tan rápido como pudieron se fueron a sus casas a alistar sus maletas, pidieron ayuda a sus padres pues no se sentían lo suficientemente bien como para poder organizar sus maletas por si solos, el tiempo de tolerancia paso y uno a uno fueron llegando a la casa Kinomoto.

— Muy bien…—dijo Sakura que ya se encontraba lista— Estefan ¿lograste coordinar lo que te dije?

— Si… la movilidad llega en 10 minutos.

— Muy bien…

Los diez minutos pasaron y llegaron los autos que servirían para transportar a los viajeros, uno a uno fueron subiendo y dejando a los encargados que acomodarían su equipaje, cuando ya estuvieron todos listos los autos arrancaron en una caravana que llamaba la atención de todas las personas, llegaron al aeropuerto de Tomoeda no tuvieron que esperar nada porque Eriol había conseguido pasajes para el primero vuelo en la tarde.

— Esto se parece realmente a una excursión…—dijo Mei Ling.

— Si… pero no vamos de excursión—le respondió Estefan.

— Lo sé—respondió Mei Ling con tristeza.

— Bueno chicos es momento de subir al avión—comunico Eriol.

— Si

Todos subieron al avión y se sentaron como mejor les parecía, de común acuerdo decidieron que era mejor descansar durante el viaje aunque este durara unas cuantas horas, uno a uno se fueron quedando dormidos a excepción de una castaña que veía por la ventana distraídamente.

— Todo estará bien…

— Gracias…—dijo Sakura acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

Sakura se quedó dormida en el hombro de Shaoran mientras este le acariciaba su cabello amorosamente, no podía sacar de su cabeza los ojos de Marie, ¿Cómo es que había intentado besarla? El solo pensarlo lo llenaba de rencor hacia sí mismo y agradecía que Sakura no haya visto nada de eso porque definitivamente ella no hubiera querido saber nada de él.

— "**Su empresa American Airlans les comunica su llegada a su destino Corea"**

— Muñeca… muñeca…

— ¿Eh?

— Ya llegamos…—dijo Shaoran con un tono de voz suave.

— Gracias…

Uno a uno todos los pasajeros de ese avión fueron bajando esperaron a que su equipaje también bajara pero mientras tanto Eriol ya se había comunicado con los hermanos Tsukishiro quienes ya los estaban esperando, lentamente fueron recogiendo sus maletas y cuando ya todos habían completado los tramites y demás fueron saliendo.

Eriol estaba encargado de buscar a Yukito y Yue pero no fue necesario porque apenas cruzo la puerta de llegadas internacionales los pudo ver ahí a los dos parados, se acercó a ellos y le dio un abrazo a Yue quien se notaba muy pálido y demacrado estando al costado de Yue espero a que sus demás amigos salieran, todos fueron saliendo y posteriormente abrazaban a Yue dándole el pesame los últimos en salir fueron Shaoran, Hyori, Yunsu y Sakura.

Sakura estaba caminando agarrada de la mano con Shaoran pero cuando la puerta se abrió y vislumbro el rostro de Yue se soltó de la mano de su novio e inmediatamente corrió a los brazos de Yue, en ese momento para Sakura todo lo demás desapareció corrió con todas sus fuerzas y una vez que estuvo en frente de Yue se lanzó a abrazarlo.

— Lo siento mucho…—dijo Sakura mientras Yue la abrazaba de forma protectora y también comenzaba a llorar.

— No digas eso…—decía Yue sintiendo que el llanto de Sakura lo lastimaba más— deja de llorar… calmate…

— Pero… pero…—decía Sakura sin poder calmarse.

— Todo estará bien dese ahora…—dijo Yue abrazándola más y sintiendo su embriagante aroma a cereza.

— Está bien…—dijo Sakura calmándose y sintiendo una paz en su corazón.

Sakura y Yue permanecieron abrazados por un tiempo indefinido ninguno de sus amigos era capaz de decirles algo ya que entendían su dolor y sobre todo la profunda unión que tenían, todos los observaban con respeto y dolor pero un chico de ojos ámbar no se sentía cómodo ante aquella escena pero la culpabilidad que sentía por hechos de hace unas horas le impedían hacer o decir algo.

**SHAORAN POV**

Ahí está él abrazándola y disfrutando de su aroma, siento que el corazón me duele pero no puedo hacer ni decir nada, no porque mi estúpida conciencia no me lo permite, siento que le he faltado a Sakura y aunque no se trate de una acción en si la intención es lo que vale ¿no dicen eso?

Pues aquí estoy viendo como mi novia llora en brazos de su exnovio, no sabría describir lo que sentí cuando ella soltó mi mano y fue corriendo a abrazarlo a él, o ¿sí? Tratar de describirlo sería inútil pero es algo así como si la tierra se abriera debajo de ti y comenzaras a caer en un oscuro abismo.

Yo sé que ella me ama a mí pero muy aparte de ese dolor que siento, por mi sentimiento de culpa una angustia comienza a formarse en mí, y es que él ahora está libre no tiene a nadie que lo ate junto a él o alguien que le impida acercarse a Sakura.

¿Miedo? Si puede ser o mejor dicho es miedo en verdad, miedo de perderla a ella, miedo de que en algún momento ella llegue a descubrir mi pasado. Pero mírenme aquí arriesgándome por ella la mujer que más he amado en mi vida ¿Qué puedo hacer para mantenerla junto a mí? ¿Si cada vez que la veo o siento sus labios me pareciera que cada día la pierdo un poco más?

— Sakura… —dije por fin al situarme detrás de ellos.

No sé de dónde saque valentía suficiente para decir su nombre y que mi voz no se quebrara en el intento, vi dolor en los ojos de él cuando ella se separó lentamente de él, ¿acaso se ha olvidado de que yo estoy aquí? Estuve a punto de jalarla del brazo y ponerla a mi costado y no soltarla en lo que quedaba de día pero mi maldita culpabilidad no me dejo hacer eso y tuve que soportar lo que vino más adelante.

Él la miro a los ojos, pude notar que sufría por su perdida reciente pero había un brillo singular en sus ojos que no supe describir muy bien, luego vi como lentamente cogió el rostro de ella y le deposito un beso en la frente tuve que convocar a toda mi paciencia para en ese momento no caerle encima y romperle la cara. Luego ella le regalo una sonrisa triste se giró y se puso a mi costado y volvió a agarrar mi mano.

— Vamos…—escuche que me dijo con voz suave, lo que logro que todo mi enojo se fuera.

— Si… —le dije en el mismo tono.

— Fransua… ¿podrías estar quieto por solo un momento?

— Es que nunca había viajado en un avión privado… —dijo Fransua haciendo un puchero.

— Está bien… pero no vayas a despertar a Jacob—dijo Tomoyo de manera suave.

— Bien… pero no entiendo porque decidió acompañarnos…

— Yo creo que si—dijo Tomoyo de manera pensativa— pero todavía tengo que confirmar otras cosas…

— ¿Qué otras cosas? —dijo Fransua acercándose a ella.

— Eso lo sabrás en su tiempo…—dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa— por el momento será mejor que duermas hasta que lleguemos.

— Como usted diga hermosa dama—dijo Fransua sentándose a su costado— hasta más tarde…

Tomoyo también se acomodó en el asiento y cerró los ojos esperando a que Morfeo llegara pronto, el vuelo fue tranquilo y sin ninguna complicación, cuando habían llegado a su destino se escuchó la voz del capitán que anunciaba la llegada a su destino.

— Chicos ya llegamos…—decía un joven de cabello negro, ojos color melón y piel blanca.

— ¿Tan rápido?

— Si… Tomoyo… ya llegamos.

— Gracias Jacob… ¿en dónde aterrizamos?

— En el aeropuerto de Seúl…—respondió Jacob con una gran sonrisa.

— Esta bien… ¿pero cómo haremos con la dirección? —dijo Fransua de manera preocupada.

— No hay problema con eso… Eriol ya me envió la dirección—dijo Tomoyo.

— ¿Entonces iremos directo para halla? —pregunto Fransua.

— Si… después cuando estemos con Sakura ella nos organizara…—dijo Tomoyo con una leve sonrisa.

— Bueno será mejor darnos prisa—dijo Jacob.

— Está bien…—respondieron Tomoyo y Fransua.

Mientras Tomoyo, Fransua y Jacob bajaban del avión y esperaban su equipaje alguien cruzaba la puerta de llegadas internacionales mientras hablaba por teléfono.

— Yuki ya estoy aquí….

— _Esperame ahí…_

— Esta bien… —dijo cortando la llamada— ¿ahora cuanto se demorara?

— ¡Touya! —saludaba Yukito a unos cuantos metros de él y se acercaba de manera rápida.

— No demoraste mucho…—dijo Touya al tener frente suyo a su mejor amigo.

— No, me quede a esperarte…

— ¿te quedaste?

— Si… Sakura y los chicos llegaron hace unas horas, pero ellos ya están en la casa de Yue…

— ¿Vino el mocoso?

— Si… y ya no le digas así mira que solo es tu menor por unos 5 años…

— Dejemos de hablar de él…—dijo Touya entre dientes al ver que Yukito tenía razón.

— Como tú quieras… será mejor ir para que ayudes a Sakura.

— Si—dijo Touya mientras en su mente se formaba una imagen de Sakura toda demacrada y ojerosa.

Touya y Yukito salieron del aeropuerto y se subieron a un taxi que los llevaría directo hasta la casa de Yue donde ya estaban todos a espera de que llegaran los demás para que pudieran organizarse de alguna manera. Mientras el taxi de ellos arrancaba otros tres chicos cruzaban la puerta de llegadas internacionales.

— Bueno será mejor que llamemos a un taxi…—dijo Jacob— espérenme aquí—dicho esto salió.

— Espero que no se demore demasiado…—dijo Tomoyo con preocupación.

— Ya quiero conocer a la famosa Sakura…—dijo Fransua para distraer a la amatista.

— Te alegrara conocerlos…

— Eso espero—dijo Fransua con una sonrisa.

— Listo—dijo Jacob apareciendo— el taxi está afuera…

— Bien…

De esta manera Tomoyo, Jacob y Fransua salieron en dirección a la casa de Yue, cada uno iba encerrando en sus propias preocupaciones, ninguno sospecha de los eventos en los que se verán envueltos más adelante. El taxi llego muy rápido a su destino, en frente de ellos tenían una hermosa y gran casa de cinco pisos con un hermoso jardín en la fachada lleno flores y una gran reja.

— Llegamos—dijo Tomoyo soltando un largo suspiro.

— Bueno es ahora o nunca—dijo Fransua cogiendo la mano de Tomoyo para darle fuerzas.

— Toquemos el timbre—dijo Jacob con una gran sonrisa.

— Si

— DING DONG

— _Hola… ¿Quién es?_ —hablo una voz familiar para Tomoyo.

— ¿Sakura?

— Si… ¿Tomoyo?

— Si… estoy aquí en la entrada…

— _Claro… pasen por favor_—después de eso se escuchó un sonido y la reja se abrió_— los esperamos adentro…_

Tomoyo agarro con fuerza la mano de Fransua tenía un presentimiento muy fuerte, pero no por eso se dejó vencer y camino segura de sí misma, detrás de ellos iba Jacob con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba con gracia como caminaban sus dos amigos de la mano parecían unos enamorados sin remedio pero el sabia la verdad y eso no lo afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Llegaron a una gran puerta de madera que para alegría de Tomoyo se encontraba abierta y lentamente fue caminando hacia el interior agarrando la mano de Fransua, camino por un pequeño pasillo hasta que ingreso a una gran sala donde como supuso estaban todos sus amigos pero le sobresalto encontrar en ese lugar al hermano de su mejor amiga que la miraba con los ojos como platos.

— ¡Tomoyo! —grito Sakura corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

— Sakura—dijo Tomoyo quien gracias a que Fransua le agarraba la mano y Jacob estaba atrás de ella no perdió el equilibrio.

Ambas amigas se mantuvieron así por un largo momento mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, nadie se sintió capaz de decirles algo, dejaron que se consolaran mutuamente hasta que ellas por si solas decidieron separarse.

— Tomoyo…—dijo Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas— gracias por venir.

— No podía dejar a Yue solo y mucho menos a ti…—dijo con una leve sonrisa y luego acordándose de sus amigos decidió presentarlos— discúlpenme… ellos son Fransua Kirchner…—dijo señalando al chico que tenía a su costado— y Jacob Buyers…

— Hola…—dijeron los chicos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Bienvenidos…—saludo Sakura con una leve sonrisa— bueno ahora que están aquí podremos organizarnos mucho mejor… Yue

— Si…

— ¿Le dijiste a Yukito lo que te pedí?

— Si, él ya sabe lo necesario tú dispón de la casa como quieras…

— Muchas gracias—dijo Sakura — primero siéntense—dijo Sakura jalando a Tomoyo quien cogió la mano de Fransua, Jacob lo siguió con una sonrisa mientras observaba como un chico de cabellera negra miraba de manera asesina a Fransua. —Parece que alguien te quiere matar…—dijo de tal manera que solo Fransua lo pudiera escuchar…

— Si lo sé…—dijo entre dientes Fransua mientras fingía una sonrisa a los demás.

— _Esto será divertido…—_pensó Jacob mientras que en su mente comenzaba a maquinar su plan maquiavélico.

— _Ese Fransua me las va a pagar_—pensaba Touya mientras veía que Sakura jalaba a Tomoyo y ella no soltaba de la mano al chico.

— _Espero regresar con vida a Francia… aun soy muy joven para morir—_pensaba Fransua mientras sentía que ese chico de cabello negro no le quitaba la mirada.

— _Por favor que no me ponga al costado de él… por favor no_…—rogaba Tomoyo mentalmente mientras pasaba en frente de sus amigos.

— Miku…

— ¿Si?

— Creo que aquí me divertiré un poco—dijo Eriol muy bajito para que solo su novia lo pudiera escuchar.

— Eriol…

— No te preocupes querida… no será ahora pero si más adelante…

— Tu no cambiaras—dijo Miku meneando la cabeza.

— Me gustan los misterios—dijo Eriol con una media sonrisa mientras pensaba— _pero me divertiré mucho en la organizar su reconciliación de ese par gracias a los nuevos amigos que tenemos…_

**N. A. **

**Primeramente este cap fue muy largo porque así serán desde ahora para poder entender un poco mas —creo que me excedi— pero espero no les moleste que sean largos si es así háganmelo saber :D en el prox talvez ponga una canción… tal vez…**

**Bien… espero que no hayan llorado mucho en este cap :D no le puse mucho drama pero sí bastante pero bastante misterio y suspenso, ¿Qué piensan de Shaoran? Verdad que es un perro! Ashhh hombres! Bueno vemos que Marie lo puso en su lugar y algo me dice que esto no se quedara así, me gusta mucho con quien esta Ryu! Muy pronto sabremos más de Himeko quien fue víctima de los celos de Mei Ling alguna vez jaja bueno bueno… ¿Qué opinan de Fransua? ¡YO QUIERO UN "AMIGO" ASÍ! A que Jacob esta un para comérselo tmb! ;D bueno la verdad aquí hay tanto por desenredar, primero vemos que Touya y Tomoyo se encuentran después de tanto tiempo… lo siento no pude esperar más para que tuvieran su primer encuentro… ahora viendo a Yue realmente me da penita hacerlo sufrir… el pobre no sabe qué hará… ¿cumplirá la promesa que le hizo a Sulli? **

**SALUDITOS…**

**Viviana… siento haberte hecho llorar :C no era mi intención en serio… pero es que tenia que suceder así :C**

**Himeko… jeje si sabia que tu llorarías con esto pero no crei que tanto y la canción realmente fue una tortura la escogi por el mensaje que transmitia y es como si Yue se lo dijera a ella… no creas que todo finaliza contigo eh… para ti tengo planes diferentes tendras que enfrentar a una malvada jeje ya te imaginaras quien sera xD pero bueno ya mas adelante… gracias por decirme que no te aburres… xD y por cierto le dare mas emoción a Eriol y Miku jeje se lo merecen**

**Sakura Tsukino… jaja me agrada haberte salvado el día… jeje ya era hora que te pongas al día no? Bueno si la verdad el cap anterior estuvo super sentimental pero este no tanto o si?**

**Marianux…. Jeje losee! Te tengo al borde del desquicio jaja pero me agrada que seas sincera xD me gusto mucho hablar contigo por FB jeje espero tu historia con ansias xD —en serio lo hago— quiero saber como le daras el inicio tu tienes la culpa por decirme que pasara! Jaja pero al final me encanta saberlo… xD cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme tratare de ayudar en lo que pueda… **


	41. Capitulo 40

**CAPITULO 40**

**MIRADAS ASESINAS**

— Sakura…—dijo Tomoyo viendo a su amiga con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

— Todo estará bien…—dijo Sakura.

— Está bien…—dijo Tomoyo soltando un suspiro largo, se sentó en el gran mueble donde estaba sentando Touya en un lado.

— Jacob siéntate al otro costado de Tomoyo —dijo Fransua.

— Si—dijo Jacob poniéndose al otro costado de Tomoyo.

— _Malditos mocosos_—pensó Touya al ver que Jacob se sentaba entre él y Tomoyo.

— Bien chicos…—dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie en frente de todos— nos organizaremos de la siguiente manera…—luego de eso miro a Yukito quien le entrego un papel doblado en cuatro— está bien…—dijo mientras leía el contenido del papel— en el segundo piso estarán Yue, Yuu, Yukito, Touya, Tomoyo, Hyori y yo…

— Está bien—dijo Touya.

— En el tercer piso estarán… —dijo mientras evaluaba a quienes enviar a ese piso— Rika, Krystal, Mei Ling, Naoko, Chiharu, Himeko y Miku… ¿algún reclamo? —pregunto.

— Ninguno…—dijo Rika.

— Bueno en el cuarto piso estarán… Yunsu, Shaoran, Estefan, Ryu, Eriol, Yamazaki, el profesor, Jacob y Fransua.

— Bien…

— Miren en cada piso hay 8 habitaciones… en el quinto piso se quedaran algunos amigos de Yue y Sulli que vengan… bueno chicos lleven el equipaje de las chicas al tercer piso y luego llevan el suyo nos vemos en una hora aquí de nuevo para preparar la cena.

— Si…—en ese momento todos se pusieron en movimiento.

— Muñeca… yo llevare tu equipaje—dijo Shaoran.

— No será necesario… Yue ya lo llevo hace un momento… gracias—dijo Sakura — bueno mejor será que vaya a acomodar todo te veo luego—Sakura se fue dejando a Shaoran de pie.

— Está bien—dijo Shaoran mientras buscaba su maleta y se iba al cuarto piso.

Todos se pusieron en movimiento y cada uno se fue a su piso respectivo, en el segundo piso todo era silencio ya que Yuu se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, Yue le dio una habitación especial a Sakura donde habían tres camas, ahí podían dormir las tres amigas sin preocuparse.

En el tercer piso las chicas se alborotaban por querer darse un baño, cada una ingresaba corriendo a una habitación y se encerraban hasta que todo según ellas estuviera en su lugar, Mei Ling y Himeko fueron las más rápidas en estar listas y salieron rumbo a la sala donde comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales pero luego pasaron a un área muy diferente.

— Y ¿Cómo es tu relación con Ryu? —pregunto Mei Ling aprovechando que no había nadie más.

— Somos amigos—dijo Himeko tratando de ocultar un poco su tristeza.

— ¿Y no has pensado en ser algo más que amigos? —Dijo Mei Ling con picardía provocando el sonrojo de su amiga— pero mira cómo te has puesto…—dijo Mei Ling entre risas.

— Etto… yo…

— No digas nada—dijo Mei Ling poniéndose seria de pronto— yo sé que a ti te gusta Ryu y apostaría mi vida a que tú le gustas a él… la verdad no sé cómo lo has logrado pero te felicito—dijo con una gran sonrisa— has logrado que él se enamore de ti es decir has logrado sacar a Sakura de su corazón.

— Yo… no…

— Dejame terminar… cuando digo que lograste sacar a Sakura de su corazón me refiero al sentimiento de amor… porque su amistad con ella sigue y es muy fuerte, pero si quieres un consejo… es no dejes que él se te escape.

— Pero no sé cómo…—dijo por fin Himeko— tu misma has visto que todas en el salón se le tiran encima.

— Si y es porque Ryu es muy sociable así que cualquier zorra espera un descuido de él para intentar hacerlo caer en su trampa… pero como ya confirme que él te gusta…—en el rostro de Mei Ling apareció una sonrisa siniestra.

— ¿Qué planes hacer?

— Eso tu dejalo en nuestras manos… pero aprovecha estos días para acercarte más a él…

— Si—dijo Himeko con una sonrisa— gracias…

— No es nada… bueno por ahora me iré a ver como esta Tomoyo…

— Si

Mei Ling se puso de pie y dejo a Himeko sentada subió las escaleras con lentitud una vez que ya estuvo en el segundo piso se fue a buscar a Tomoyo pero al no encontrarla decidió bajar de nuevo a donde había dejado a Himeko y le sorprendió encontrar a Ryu al costado de ella y al no querer interrumpir se fue hacia la cocina donde se encontró con Shaoran.

— Es una rareza que tú estés en la cocina—dijo Mei Ling sospechando que había hecho algo mal.

— Es que no sé qué más hacer…

— ¿Es Sakura?

— Si—dijo Shaoran.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— ¿Por qué yo debo de ser siempre el que haga las cosas mal?

— Porque eres un tonto y tienes un carácter difícil…

— Tienes razón… bueno lo que pasa fue que intente besar a Marie…

— ¿Qué?

— Si… no sé cómo paso pero…

— Sakura te vio…

— No.

— Entonces es tu conciencia la que te tiene así.

— Si.

— Sabes que—dijo Mei Ling mirándolo fijamente y cruzándose de brazos— ya me canse de todas las veces que haces algo y con eso haces daño a Sakura, desde ahora no quiero que vengas a decirme nada a mi acerca de que hiciste o que te peleaste con ella… estoy cansada… Shaoran si tu no cambias nadie más lo hará por ti… —de esta manera Mei Ling salió de la cocina dejando a su primo con la boca abierta.

Mientras Mei Ling sentía que su cólera crecía cada vez más en el segundo piso una chica de cabello castaño que ya estaba lista comenzaba a buscar a una persona en especial, paso por cada puerta hasta que encontró una con un nombre que le decía que ahí estaba quien buscaba.

— Yuu…—llamo por lo bajo mientras trataba de no hacer ruido al abrir la puerta.

Sakura se metió de lleno y pudo ver que la habitación estaba pintada de un color celeste muy bajo y que en una pared tenía como dibujo una flor de cerezo y sobre una de sus ramas un gato que le recordó mucho a Kero, se acercó hasta la cuna y ahí pudo ver a su ahijado que dormía como un ángel.

— Estas igual de lindo…

— Como la madrina…—dijo alguien a espadas de la castaña.

— ¡Hay! —grito Sakura y luego se puso una mano sobre la boca.

— No se vaya a despertar sufrí mucho para que se durmiera…

— Yue…—dijo Sakura en tono enojado— me asustaste…

— No fue mi intención…

— ¿Desde qué hora estas aquí?

— Desde que mandaste a todos a sus habitaciones… eres muy buena organizando.

— Gracias—dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo—. Yo… Yo… lamento no haber estado con ella… y no poder despedirme—dijo mientras con sus manos agarraba los bordes de la cuna.

— No te culpes…

— No puedo evitarlo—dijo Sakura mientras sus nudillos se ponían blancos — yo debí estar con ella…

— No…—Yue se acercó a ella y la abrazo por detrás— tu hiciste suficiente.

— Yue…—dijo Sakura mientras se debatía si seguir ahí o librarse del abrazo del chico—. Lo lamento tanto…—dijo girándose para corresponder al abrazo mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir.

— Calma… calma—dijo Yue consolando a la castaña mientras acariciaba su cabello de nuevo— te prometí que no te llamaría y no lo hice Sakura… me dolió mucho esa decisión pero como dije tu estas con Shaoran y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

— No Yue… no me dejes—decía Sakura aferrándose más al chico— no te quiero perder a ti también…

— Nunca me perderás mi flor… pero es mejor por el momento permanecer alejados por tu bien y por el de los demás… nunca dejare de ser tu amigo…

— Yue…—Sakura se separó lentamente de el— tengo que decirte algo…

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Yo… yo…—Sakura estaba indecisa pero necesitaba expresar sus sentimientos— te amo…

— Sakura—Yue tenía los ojos como platos— tu no… no debes…

— Ya sé que no está bien… pero… siento que mi corazón está dividido entre Shaoran y tu… me siento mal al engañar a Shaoran de esta manera pero nose porque he comenzado a sentir esto de nuevo por ti… nose que hacer…

— Yo tengo una solución…—dijo Yue sintiendo su corazón dolerle por lo que iba a decir— Sakura debes de seguir con Shaoran… —Yue vio como los ojos de Sakura comenzaban a cristalizarse— no te pongas triste—dijo acariciando su rostro— yo estaré aquí para cuando tú me necesites… no dudes en llamarme que yo iré a ti, no es bueno que le mientas a Shaoran pero no te obligare a decirle lo que sientes… no olvides eso yo siempre estaré para ti en cualquier momento…

— Si…—dijo Sakura mientras sentía que esas palabras no eran verdad y que Yue le ocultaba algo.

— Siempre seré tuyo…—dijo Yue acercándose al rostro de Sakura le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mientras una lagrima de él se posaba en el rostro de la castaña uniéndose con una de ella formando de esa manera una sola lagrima, un solo sentimiento, una sola alma y un solo amor como siempre debió ser.

— Y yo seré eternamente tuya…—dijo Sakura en un susurro.

Yue permaneció abrazado a Sakura por un rato más disfrutando de su aroma y guardando eso en su memoria, ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de que alguien los miraba por un resquicio de la puerta abierta, luego de unos minutos se separaron y Sakura salió con Yue conversando amenamente sobre las palabras que Yuu había aprendido.

— Muñeca…

— Hola—saludo Sakura a Shaoran mientras él se acercaba a ella.

— Bueno Sak te veo en la cocina…

— Si—dijo con una sonrisa Sakura despidiéndose de Yue— ¿paso algo?

— No…—dijo Shaoran a Sakura mientras la tomaba por la cintura y le daba un beso apasionado—. No olvides que te amo…—dijo una vez que se separó de ella.

— Y yo a ti…—dijo Sakura— ¿vamos a la cocina?

— Si—dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

Sakura y Shaoran caminaron agarrados de la mano hasta la cocina pero se sorprendieron de encontrar un gran banquete, y pronto descubrieron a los culpables de ese gran festín, Touya y Yukito estaban con sus mandiles mientras se miraban el uno al otro con satisfacción.

— Bien ellos darán su veredicto—dijo Touya cruzándose de brazos.

— Como tú quieras—dijo Yukito con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? —pregunto Sakura.

— Bueno…—trato de explicar Yue mientras se reía— mi hermano y tu hermano se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre la cena y bueno no tuvieron otra forma de arreglarlo que cocinar los dos… y que ustedes decidan quien lo hizo mejor—dijo Yue riéndose.

— Hermano…—reprendió Sakura.

— El comenzó—dijo Touya haciendo un puchero—. Yo solo me defendí…

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Tomoyo entrando a la cocina.

— Wow… mucha comida—dijo Fransua entrando detrás de Tomoyo.

— Mejor me voy—dijo Touya quitándose el delantal.

— No por favor…—dijo Fransua mientras agarraba a Sakura y Tomoyo de la mano y la ponía al costado de Touya—. Quiero tomarles una foto…—dijo Fransua con una gran sonrisa— haber Yue, Eriol, Ryu, Tomoyo, Sakura y Yukito…—dijo en orden.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Fransua? —dijo Jacob entrando a la cocina.

— Quiero tomar una foto de Tomoyo y sus amigos para mostrarles a todos en Francia…

— En realidad quieres actualizar la foto que Tomoyo una vez nos mostró…

— Si…

— ¿Quiénes faltan?

— Bueno… faltan Ryu y Eriol.

— ¿Los llamo? —pregunto Jacob.

— ¿A quiénes van a llamar? —dijo Eriol entrando a la cocina siendo seguido por los demás huéspedes.

— Justo los que faltaban—dijo Fransua.

— Fransua… —llamo Tomoyo.

— Dime hermosa…—dijo Fransua girándose a verla.

— No creo que sea buena idea…

— Por mi está bien…—dijo Touya aguantando a duras penas su enojo.

— Ya vez—le dijo a Tomoyo— bien están Eriol, Yue, Tomoyo, Touya, Sakura y Ryu… Jacob colocalos en orden…

— Si—dijo Jacob con una gran sonrisa.

Jacob se acercó a donde estaban todos y este fue el orden que utilizo Touya, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ryu, Sakura, Yue, Yukito. Una vez que estuvo de acuerdo con el orden que designo se puso al costado de Fransua y le dijo unas palabras al oído.

— Has tu magia… y más te vale que ese par se acerque y se reconcilie porque de lo contrario te las hare pagar al llegar a Francia— luego de eso le dedico una sonrisa a los demás que miraban al escena atónitos y otros con enojo.

— Bueno…—dijo Fransua después de tragar pesado— sonrían… pero un momento abrácense…

— ¿Qué? —dijeron los implicados en la foto lo que provoco la risa de las chicas.

— Lo que escucharon… dense prisa antes de que se enfrié la comida…

— Está bien…—suspiraron.

Touya dudo de abrazar a la amatista quien se notaba tensa de solo estar al lado de él, luego vio como Yue abrazaba a su hermana y decidió que era la única oportunidad que tendría para acercarse a Tomoyo y no debía desaprovecharla.

— Espero no te incomode…—dijo mientras levantaba su brazo para abrazar a Tomoyo.

— No…—respondió Tomoyo mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Fransua sonrió en su interior su plan estaba marchando de maravilla y comenzó a tomar fotos hasta que hizo salir uno a uno logrando que Touya y Tomoyo se queden solos abrazados y tomo muchas fotos de la pareja.

— Bueno ahora si… —dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

— Creo que sería bueno que nos vayamos a la mesa…—dijo Sakura entendiendo el plan de Fransua— Yue y yo prepararemos la mesa… Touya y Tomoyo servirán…

— Vamos chicos… afuera… afuera…—dijo empujando a todos afuera luego agarro de la mano a Yue y le dijo— Yue dime donde están los platos.

— Si…—dijo Yue —pero tendremos que ir a buscar en el comedor.

— Vamos entonces…—dijo Sakura siguiendo a Yue hacia afuera y cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Por dónde empezamos? —pregunto Tomoyo que aún estaba siendo abrazada por Touya.

— ¿Eh?... etto… etto…

— Te parece si primero ponemos la ensalada…—sugirió Tomoyo.

— Si… si…—dijo Touya.

— Touya…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Podrías dejar de abrazarme?

— Ahh… si… —dijo Touya soltando a la amatista.

— Gracias… —Tomoyo se alejó de Touya y comenzó a ordenar la ensalada.

**TOUYA POV**

Ella estaba que caminaba por toda la cocina buscando cualquier excusa para no cruzarse con mi mirada y yo estaba ahí de pie sin hacer ni decir nada mientras en mi mente surgían las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza desde que ella había decidió irse ¿Cómo decirle que fui un tonto? ¿Cómo explicarle que todo fue por mi estupidez? El corazón me comenzaba a doler con más fuerza, estoy seguro que si ella me hubiera visto en mi estado anterior se hubiera asustado ya que era un muerto viviente me había descuidado física y espiritualmente, en ese tiempo me sentía perdido y sin fuerza y culpaba a todo el mundo de mi desgracia ¿pero que más podía hacer? Había perdido a la mujer de mi vida, la única que me hacía sentir especial y completo, cada día me preguntaba cuando regresaría o si sería capaz de mirarla a los ojos y pedirle perdón.

Pero ahora la tengo ahí en frente mío y no se me ocurre decirle nada ni hacer nada, me siento como un estúpido pero un estúpido alegre que ha conseguido que su mayor sueño se haga realidad, tengo que ver la forma de acercarme a ella ¿pero cómo?

**FIN DEL POV**

— ¡Hay! —grito Tomoyo al cortarse el dedo.

— ¿Que paso? —dijo Touya corriendo hasta donde estaba la amatista.

— Me corte el dedo… solo quería agarrar una cuchara pero parece que el cuchillo estaba al revés y me corte…—dijo Tomoyo mientras una lagrima se resbalaba por su mejilla.

— Pequeña… debes tener más cuidad—dijo Touya inconscientemente mientras agarraba el dedo de Tomoyo— ven…—le dijo con dulzura llevándola hasta el lavadero.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto Tomoyo mientras se sonrojaba.

— Te enjuagare la herida para luego ponerte una curita…—dijo mientras abría el caño.

— No es necesario—dijo Tomoyo tratando de liberarse

— Por favor… —pidió Touya en tono suplicante.

— Está bien—dijo Tomoyo dándose por vencida.

— Ya casi esta— Touya lavo levemente la herida de la amatista y luego la seco con un papel toalla, luego de un bolsillo de su pantalón saco una curita y la coloco en la herida— listo.

— Gracias—dijo Tomoyo tratando de soltarse y mantenerse lejos de él ya que la sola presencia del moreno la ponía nerviosa.

— Pequeña… —Touya la retuvo por el brazo y la hizo girar para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos directamente— necesito hablar contigo…

— No… Touya por favor.

— Solo escuchame…—suplico Touya.

— ¿Qué dirás? —pregunto Tomoyo.

— Quiero pedirte perdón…

— No es necesario Touya… ya paso demasiado tiempo…—dijo mirando a los ojos del chico.

— Pequeña…—Touya cogió el rostro de ella entre sus manos— solo quiero tu perdón… —lentamente se acercó al rostro de la amatista hasta que sus respiraciones se volvieron una sola.

— No… por favor…—dijo Tomoyo.

— Solucionemos esto…—dijo Touya acortando a distancia y aprisionando los labios de Tomoyo entre los suyos.

— ¡Tomoyo!

Fransua entro de golpe a la cocina buscando a su amiga pues tenía una llamada de su madre para ella pero nunca sospecho que se encontraría con esa escena e inmediatamente abrió la puerta deseo poder retroceder el tiempo pero como eso era algo imposible opto por la otra opción hacer como si no hubiera visto nada.

— Fransua… no… no—trato de decir Tomoyo aun cerca de Touya.

— No Tomoyo… yo solo te quería decir que tienes una llamada de tu mamá.

— ¿Mi madre?

— Si… pero me dijo que si no podías tu luego le devolvieras la llamada…

— Gracias…—dijo Tomoyo.

— Bueno yo me voy…—dijo Fransua dándose media vuelta y cerrando la puerta de la cocina.

— Pequeña… yo…

— Calla…—dijo Tomoyo con voz enojada— si querías mi perdón no era necesario que me besaras…

— Pero— Touya sintió que un fuerte enojo lo comenzaba a crecer en él— Dime ¿Cómo puedo conseguir tu perdón entonces? —Touya cogió por los hombros a Tomoyo y la miro directo a los ojos— ¿Tienes idea de cómo he estado desde que te fuiste? ¿Cuántas veces he tenido pesadillas soñando con tu adiós? ¿Cuánto he tenido que soportar por cada recuerdo tuyo? ¿Crees que para mí va a ser fácil olvidarte? ¿Crees que pueda algún día dejar de amarte?... ¡NUNCA! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!... ¡NUNCA!

— ¿Y cómo crees que he estado yo? Recordando cada día esa escena… no he podido borrar de mi memoria ningún recuerdo vivido contigo, no he podido mirar a alguien más gracias a los recuerdos que tengo contigo, ¿Y tú crees que eres el único que la está pasando mal? Me he dado cuenta que sigues siendo el mismo idiota que me engaño con la prima de mi mejor amigo… si querías mi perdón, está bien… ¡Te perdono!, pero nunca más me vuelvas a buscar… Adiós…—dicho esto Tomoyo se soltó del fuerte agarre de Touya y lo dejo solo en la cocina, pero ella ya había avanzado la mayor parte del trabajo.

— Tomoyo…—dijo Sakura al ver a su amiga salir enojada de la cocina.

— Sakura… disculpame pero tengo que atender una llamada de mi madre…

— No hay problema…—dijo Sakura viendo cómo se alejaba su amiga, camino lentamente hacia la cocina y se encontró con su hermano con la mirada fija en la puerta— hermano…

— Monstruo… esta vez lo arruine—dijo Touya mientras bajaba la mirada.

— No digas eso hermano…—dijo Sakura acercándose a él y tomando una de sus manos— estoy segura que todo es cuestión de tiempo… —luego le dedico una gran sonrisa— será mejor darnos prisa parece que todos están hambrientos…

— Si… Sakura…

— ¿Si?

— Parece que después de todo no eres un monstruo…—dijo con una media sonrisa Touya.

— Hermano…—dijo Sakura pero decidió no prestarle importancia— mejor date prisa… le dire a Yue que venga para ayudarte…

— Gracias…

Sakura fue en busca de Yue que recién había acabado de colocar todas las servilletas, a penas lo vio Sakura lo cogió de la mano y lo llevo arrastrando hasta la cocina mientras hablaba sin parar. Llegaron hasta la cocina y Sakura inmediatamente ordeno a Yue que fuera llevando la ensalada.

— Date prisa…—dijo Sakura empujando a Yue fuera de la cocina.

— Ya voy… ya voy—decía Yue con una sonrisa.

Touya serbia todo en fuentes y pírex de cristal y Sakura las ponía en fuentes para que Yue las llevara al comedor, cuando ya todo estuvo listo los tres salieron al comedor donde ya todos estaban sentados, algunos conversaban amenamente mientras otros estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

— Es hora de comer… —anuncio Sakura obteniendo la atención de todos.

— ¡Gracias por la comida!

Sakura, Yue y Touya tomaron los tres asientos vacíos que había y se sentaron a cenar junto con los demás y al igual que ellos también se enfrascaron en una conversación recordando su época de niñez, lo que produjo que Sakura y Yue se sonrojaran de vez en cuando antes los comentarios de Touya quienes los observaba con una gran sonrisa.

— Vamos monstruo no te enojes…—decía Touya mientras Sakura se ponía roja de ira.

— Hermano… no me hagas hablar a mi también—amenazo Sakura.

— Sera mejor que nos calmemos… Sakura después de que todos cenen me ayudas a llevarle su comida a Yuu…

— Claro… —respondió con una sonrisa.

Touya los miraba atentamente mientras pensaba— _¿Hasta cuándo pensaran negar lo evidente?_

Todos comían con tranquilidad tratando de animarse mutuamente, ya que no querían caer en la depresión y mucho menos hacer entristecer a Yue quien al parecer de todos se encontraba un poco mejor pero no querían arriesgarse de todas maneras. Poco a poco todos fueron acabado sus alimentos y se dedicaban a seguir con sus conversaciones.

— Bueno…—dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie— ahora me toca organizar todo a mi… —dijo con su típica sonrisa— por el día de hoy lavaran los platos los chicos… a excepción de Yukito y Touya quienes prepararon esta deliciosa cena y Yue que ayudo a servirla… no hay opción a reclamo—dijo Eriol dando por terminado el asunto.

— Bueno yo tengo que decir que mañana… se llevara a cabo el velatorio en todo el día y el entierro será pasado mañana… será mejor que descansen temprano porque mañana será un largo día…—dijo Yukito.

Cada grupo se fue retirando poco a poco mientras en el camino seguían conversando, Shaoran que se había visto envuelto en una conversación con Eriol, Ryu y Yamazaki no se dio cuenta en el momento en que Sakura se puso de pie con Yue y salieron del comedor para dirigirse a la habitación de Yuu.

— Yue…

— Dime…

— ¿Cómo harás ahora entre Yuu y tus estudios?

— No te preocupes por eso…—dijo Yue con una leve sonrisa.

— Pero…

— Shhh…—dijo Yue colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Sakura.

Entraron a la habitación de Yuu y Sakura fue la encargada de levantarlo dócilmente para que pudiera comer algo de papilla y luego un poco de leche, se sorprendió de que el niño no se sintiera incómodo con ella, Sakura dio de comer a Yuu y lo tuvo entre sus brazos hasta que él se quedó dormido y por fin lo pudo colocar en su cuna.

— Es como un Angel…—dijo Sakura entre susurros.

— Es lo único que me queda—dijo Yue mientras a sus ojos se asomaban las lágrimas.

— Eso no es verdad—dijo Sakura mientras miraba fijamente a Yuu.

— Es la verdad…—dijo Yue.

— Y yo sigo diciendo que eso no es verdad—dijo Sakura— Yue…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué me enviaste ese mensaje?

—…—Yue estaba impactado y no sabía que decir.

— Yue…—dijo Sakura mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

— Yo… Yo… no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo—dijo Yue mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

— Mientes— le dijo Sakura en forma de reproche.

— Sakura… no es el momento para hablar de esto… por favor…

— Esta bien…. pero por favor no me vuelvas a mentir.

— Esta bien… será mejor irnos a descansar—dijo Yue cogiendo la mano de Sakura y saliendo de la habitación.

Yue y Sakura caminaron agarrados de la mano sin decir nada no sabían que decir y era preferible no hablar en esos momentos, Yue acompaño a Sakura hasta la puerta de su habitación suavemente fue soltando la mano de la castaña.

— Sera mejor que descanses… mañana será un día muy agotador…—dijo Yue.

— Si…—dijo Sakura mientras giraba la perilla e ingresaba lentamente a su habitación.

— Sakura…—llamo Yue detrás de ella.

— ¿Si? —pregunto Sakura mientras se giraba y lo que vino después no se lo imagino.

— Gracias por todo…—dijo Yue abrazándola.

— No…—Sakura no pudo seguir porque sintió su hombro húmedo y entonces entendió lo que le estaba pasando a Yue— desahogate...

Sakura no sabía en qué momento ni como logro llevar a Yue a su habitación había llorado por horas y ella a lo único que le atino fue en ayudarlo a ir a su habitación a que pudiera dormir, lo tapo con una frazada porque en esos días el frio estaba muy fuerte, se detuvo a contemplar su rostro, deposito un suave beso en la frente de él y se retiró de la habitación tratando de no hacer mucha bulla.

Camino sin saber que pensar exactamente y en el pasillo se encontró con Tomoyo quien venía conversando amenamente con Fransua, al verla le dedico una sonrisa ingreso a su habitación y se alisto para que pudiera dormir después de estar lista escucho que Tomoyo ingresaba a la habitación.

— Sakura… —dijo Tomoyo entrando a la habitación.

— Hola Tommy… no quise interrumpir tu conversación con Fransua.

— No te preocupes… no hablábamos de nada serio.

— Hola chicas…—dijo Hyori entrando a la habitación.

— Hola…—saludaron Tomoyo y Sakura.

— Parece que volveremos a recordar viejos tiempo—dijo Hyori con una sonrisa.

— Entonces eso quiere decir…—dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¡Noche de chicas! —gritaron las tres para luego comenzar a reírse.

Las tres amigas se pusieron su ropa de dormir y comenzaron con una larga y gran explicación de lo que había pasado a lo largo de su vida, Hyori conto de cómo había sido su vida en México durante todo ese tiempo de ausencia, Tomoyo también conto como era vivir en Francia como es que aún no se adaptaba al estilo de vida de halla, Sakura por su parte conto sobre la universidad y su vida saltándose el tema de Shaoran.

Hablaron por tanto tiempo que se quedaron dormidas inmediatamente después de la primera ronda de conversación, pero Hyori se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama a causa de un inexplicable insomnio que no le dejaba conciliar el sueño por lo que decidió levantarse y con mucho cuidado salir por un vaso de agua.

— Creo que comenzare a tomar mis pastillas otra vez—decía mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina— ¿Quién estará a estas horas despierto? —se preguntó al darse cuenta que la luz estaba prendida— ¿Yunsu? —dijo al entrar en la cocina y notar al chico de cabello rubio de espaldas.

— ¿Eh? —Dijo Yunsu girándose y contemplando a la chica que estaba parada en frente de él— ¿Hyori?

— Hola…—saludo de manera nerviosa— ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir? —pregunto mientras cogía un vaso y se servía un poco de agua.

— No…—dijo Yunsu de manera cansada— hay algo que tiene rondando mi mente y no sé qué hacer.

— No es normal que tu no puedas dormir—dijo Hyori sentándose.

— Si lo sé—dijo Yunsu.

— ¿Quieres ir al balcón? —Pregunto Hyori—para ver si así logramos conciliar el sueño—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— S… S… si—dijo Yunsu sin poder controlar su nerviosismo.

Hyori dejo el vaso en el lavadero y comenzó a caminar mientras era seguida por Yunsu, este la miraba fijamente sin poder saber qué hacer, tenía ganas de abrazarla y decirle que la había extrañado en todos esos años y que en ningún momento había dejado de quererla y que no había rencor porque lo había rechazado pues ahora el sabia la verdad detrás de todo eso gracias a Marie.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Hyori se detuvo en una pequeña sala de estar donde habían puertas de cristal y al frente de ellos se extendía el hermoso paisaje de Seúl por la noche, lentamente camino abrió las puertas y se recostó en el barandal del balcón disfrutando de la tranquilidad y del hermoso paisaje.

— Hyori…—llamo Yunsu mientras sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

— Si…—dijo Hyori mirando el paisaje.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Ya lo estás haciendo—dijo en tono divertido.

— Este…—Yunsu se puso más nervioso.

— Vamos no hay problema pregunta lo que quieras—dijo Hyori sin imaginarse o tener en cuenta de que le estaba dando libre potestad al chico de preguntar lo que quisiera.

— ¿Por qué no aceptaste ser mi novia? —Dijo Yunsu — quiero la verdad Hyori… no quiero que me mientas como la última vez—dijo de manera seria.

— Yunsu… yo…—Hyori no se atrevía a mirar al chico pues sabía que si miraba a esos hermosos ojos celestes no tendría el valor de mentirle ni ocultar sus sentimientos.

— Hyori… solo quiero la verdad…

— Esta bien…—dijo Hyori soltando un largo suspiro— nose que verdad sea la que sabes, pero mi verdad es que no acepte ser tu novia por causa de Yamapi.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

— Bueno… ¿recuerdas que estaba detrás de él?

— Si

— Bueno al final logre mi objetivo y se fijó en mi…

— Pero…

— Pero… no fue lo que yo espere, nadie sabía que yo estaba con él ya que nunca me dio a conocer como su novia yo para él no fui más que una más del montón… un día me dio tanta cólera que termine con él…

— ¿Terminaste con él?

— Si… sorprendente verdad—dijo Hyori con un tono sarcástico— pero eso no es todo nose de dónde diablos se enteró que tú estabas interesado en mi… la verdad después de lo de Yamapi no tenía confianza en nadie pero tú eras el único que siempre estaba a mi lado y aunque no sabías nada de lo que había pasado tu sola presencia me confortaba… pero un día mientras estaba en mi casa Yamapi me busco y me exigió que regrese con el… si no lo hacia él te haría daño…

— ¿Me haría daño?

— Si—respondió Hyori con tristeza— pero no accedí a sus amenazas… estuvo por varios días mandándome recados y demás siempre con la amenaza de hacerte daño fue en ese instante que decidí que era mejor irme de aquí… además que con lo que le había pasado a mi hermana…

— El accidente—menciono Yunsu de manera inconsciente.

— Yunsu…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué harías si te digo que no fue un accidente?

— ¿Lo que le paso a tu hermana?

— Exacto…

— Pero… todos en casa dijeron que fue un accidente…

— Pero no fue así… bueno ese es otro asunto…

— Que quiero que me cuentes—dijo Yunsu sospechando que algo no estaba bien.

— Está bien…—dijo Hyori con pesar.

— Entonces que paso con Yamapi…

— Se enteró que viajaría de nuevo a México y nose como se enteró de lo que verdaderamente le paso a mi hermana… y tubo más intenciones de hacerte daño… yo no quería que te haga nada así que simplemente le dije que la relación que había tenido con él ya había terminado y no pensaba regresar… nunca pensé que él estuviera tan obsesionado conmigo y llegara a tomar esa decisión.

— ¿Qué decisión?

— Yunsu… él… se… —Hyori sintió como poco a poco el dolor de ese recuerdo invadía su ser— no puedo…—dijo mientras se alejaba de la baranda y comenzaba a caminar hacia adentro pero no pudo dar más de tres pasos cuando sintió que alguien sostenía su muñeca.

— Hyori…—dijo Yunsu haciendo girar a la chica y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos— dime que decisión fue esa…—dijo Yunsu suavizando su voz.

— No puedo—dijo Hyori luchando por liberarse mientras sentía las lágrimas invadían sus ojos.

— Hyori…—Yunsu con una de sus manos agarro el mentón de la chica y lo obligo a verlo— confía en mi… ¿Esta bien?

—…— Hyori estaba hipnotizada por la mirada del chico y solo movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

— Bien… ahora dime que paso…

— Yamapi… se enteró del "accidente" de mi hermana a los dos días y me llamo diciendo que ahora si te haría daño… yo le dije que no quería verlo nunca más en mi vida y que se olvidara de mi… —la voz de Hyori se quebró— no conteste sus llamadas… después de que mi hermana estuvo un poco estable… nos fuimos a México… ahí uno de los amigos de Yamapi me envió un mensaje con un archivo adjunto…

— ¿Qué decía? —pregunto Yunsu

— Yamapi se había suicidado…—Hyori rompió en llanto— yo… yo…— no podía hablar por el llanto— yo… no quería… en serio… no quería que muriera…

— Calmate…—dijo Yunsu abrazando a la chica de manera protectora— calma…

Hyori desahogo todo lo que había guardado por esos largos años la única que sabía ese secreto era su hermana mayor, después que Marie despertó le conto todo y fue ella quien se encargó de llevarla al psicólogo y este la derivo al psiquiatra para que le recetaran unos calmantes se volvió farmacodependiente a una muy corta edad pero logro dejar de consumir pastillas gracias a su hermana.

Yunsu la llevo al interior de la casa porque ya comenzaba a hacer un poco más de frio, se acomodaron en el sofá de dos personas de la pequeña sala, Yunsu fue por un poco de agua ya que la chica aún se encontraba llorando.

— Hyori… calmate… haces que me sienta terrible…—dijo Yunsu con tono arrepentido.

— Lo siento… no quise… que… te sintieras mal…

— No es eso…—dijo Yunsu quien estaba sentado al costado de la chica.

— Entonces…—dijo Hyori un poco más calmada dejando el vaso a un lado y doblando sus piernas para que pudiera abrazar sus rodillas.

— Hyori… tú me gustas—dijo Yunsu— pero…—se giró para poder directamente a la chica— yo no sé si tu sentirás lo mismo por mi…

— Yunsu… yo…—Hyori no se esperaba esa declaración— tú… tú…—sentía que debía decirle lo que sentía.

— No te quiero obligar…—dijo Yunsu resignándose.

— No—dijo Hyori rápidamente— lo que quiero decir… es… que tú también me gustas…

— Hyori…—Yunsu no podía creer lo que la chica le estaba diciendo, se acercó a ella lo que fue fácil gracias a la poca distancia que había la vio directo a los ojos y se armó de valor para que pudiera decir la siguiente frase— Hyori Tomohisa… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— Yo… yo… si quiero—dijo Hyori hecha un manojo de nervios pero llena de alegría.

Yunsu acerco lentamente su rostro al de la chica poco a poco fue sintiendo que sus respiraciones se mesclaban y se hacían una sola, estaban a muy pocos centímetros de probar sus labios se acercó un poco más para terminar con su tortura y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo la voz de alguien más provoco que Yunsu callera al piso para sorpresa de Hyori quien lo veía con cara de asombro.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —volvió a hablar esa voz.

— Eriol…—dijo entre dientes Yunsu mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¿Qué hacías en el suelo? —pregunto Eriol con calma.

— Estaba recogiendo algo que se le cayó a Hyori—respondió Yunsu tratando de sonar normal— ¿Y tú que estás haciendo levantado a esta hora?

— Eso mismo les iba a preguntar…—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa— bueno vine por un vaso de agua, no he podido dormir nada por más que me puse a leer pero no dio resultado…

— Parece que muy pocos podrán dormir…—dijo de manera pensativa Yunsu.

— Parece que si… ¿se quedaran un rato más?

— No creo…—dijo Yunsu mirando a Hyori quien ya se notaba algo cansada— vamos… —le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

De esa manera Eriol, Yunsu y Hyori se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones esperando poder conciliar el sueño ya que el día siguiente sería un día muy largo debido al velorio de Sulli y no querían quedar mal con Yue así que iban a necesitar de todas sus fuerzas y lo mejor por esa noche era tratar de descansar algo. Yunsu se despidió con un beso en la frente de Hyori antes la atenta mirada de Eriol, y luego de eso siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

— _Este par me oculta algo… pero lo descubriré…—_pensaba Eriol mientras caminaba junto a Yunsu.

— _Maldito Eriol…—_pensaba Yunsu— _arruinaste mi momento… pero no lo harás cuando llegue a Tomoeda… como que me llamo Yunsu Li…_

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

— Sakura… Sakura…

— mmm…

— Sak… es hora de desayunar…

— ¿Eh? —Se despertó Sakura alarmada— ¿tanto dormí?

— No…—dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa—solo que me pareció la única manera de que te despertaras más rápido.

— ¡Tommy!—dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero— yo quería dormir más…

— Creo que mejor sería que te des un baño no olvides que hoy es el velorio…

— Cierto…

— Date prisa para poder ir a desayunar juntas.

— Si…

Sakura salió de la cama vio la hora y tubo ganas de asesinar a Tomoyo eran las 6.30am ¿Cómo se le ocurría levantarle tan temprano? Obviamente los demás estaban teniendo un plácido y merecido descanso, suspiro con pesadez y decidió que lo mejor en ese momento era darse un baño de agua fría y comenzar a preparar todo.

Sakura se ducho y disfruto del agua, ese día decidió ponerse un vestido de color azul que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas con unos zapatos bajos de color negro una chaqueta negra y el cabello suelto que ahora le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de media espalda, decidió esperar a Tomoyo para que juntas prepararan el desayuno pero al llegar a la cocina se dieron una gran sorpresa.

— ¿Fransua? ¿Jacob? —dijo Tomoyo sin poder creerlo.

— Hola hermosa—saludo con una gran sonrisa.

— Hola Tommy…—saludo Jacob.

— Hola preciosa Sakura…—saludaron los dos a la castaña provocando un sonrojo de la chica.

— Hola chicos…—saluda Tomoyo con nerviosismo pues sabía que sus amigos estaban planeando algo.

— Hola…—saludo Sakura apenada.

— ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? —dijo Tomoyo mientras cruzaba los brazos y sus ojos comenzaban a tomar un brillo asesino.

— Etto… preciosa fue una sorpresa para ti—dijo Fransua con nervios.

— Si…—dijo Jacob con una gran sonrisa.

— Pero debieron decirme…—dijo Tomoyo sin cambiar de posición.

Tomoyo miraba fijamente a los dos chicos que tenía en frente de ella si no hubiera sido porque Sakura estaba a su costado hace mucho que hubiera emprendido una carrera tratando de encontrarlos pero no podía dar esa imagen a su amiga así que solo decidió por asesinarlos con la mirada, estaba tan concentrada que no se percató que dos personas más habían llegado a la cocina y al igual que ella en un principio se quedaron sorprendidos.

— Hola Kinomoto—saludo Jacob con una gran sonrisa— hola Yukito…—saludo al chico de su costado.

— Hola—dijo cortante Touya.

— Hola… todo se ve bien—dijo Yukito con su sonrisa de costumbre.

— Muchas gracias… hola—respondió Fransua mientras sentía encima de él otra mirada asesina pero esta vez era de Touya—. Preciosa no te enojes…—dijo Fransua dirigiendo su atención a la amatista y poniendo la mirada más tierna que pudo.

— Fransua…—dijo Tomoyo dejando de cruzar los brazos pero su mirada ya había perdido ese brillo asesino.

— Tommy creo que deberíamos dejar que los chicos se encarguen de el desayuno… nosotras haremos la cena… —dijo Sakura tratando de que no se desatara una masacre en la cocina— vamos—dijo Sakura jalando a Tomoyo.

— No esperen…—dijo Fransua deteniendo a las chicas— preciosa…

— Fransua no tientes a tu suerte—respondió Tomoyo con una voz siniestra.

— Es que hice tu postre favorito…—dijo Fransua acercándose a Tomoyo y jalándola con delicadeza de la mano.

— Ven Sak… —llamo Jacob — ustedes también…—dijo llamando la atención de los dos hombres que estaban de pie.

En ese momento Tomoyo, Sakura, Yukito y Touya se encontraba sentados en la tarima de la cocina* y se encontraban sentados en ese mismo orden, Fransua y Jacob sacaban algo del horno y lo decoraban luego uno a uno fueron colocando un pequeño pírex blanco en forma de circulo con un hermoso creme brulee a excepción de cierta amatista.

— Para ti hermosa es uno especial—dijo Fransua con una sonrisa— es este…—dijo mientras colocaba en frente de ella un pírex de color rojo en forma de corazón con una fresa tallada encima.

— Fran… esto es hermoso—dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa—muchas gracias.

— No es nada hermosa… —dijo Fransua mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla de la amatista.

— Vamos chicos prueben el postre…—dijo Jacob.

— Esto esta delicioso—dijo Yukito después de probar el primer bocado— ¿ustedes son reposteros? —Pregunto con curiosidad— ¿Qué te parece Touya?

— No está mal—dijo cortante aunque interiormente sabía que era el mejor creme brulee que había comido en toda su vida.

— Ellos no son reposteros—dijo Tomoyo con una risita.

— Ahhh—dijo Yukito sorprendido— ¿pero cómo aprendieron a cocinar?

— Fácil…—dijo Fransua mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo de forma posesiva— mi hermosa Tomoyo nos enseñó…

— Pero ellos encontraron otros secretos que agregarle…—dijo Tomoyo haciéndose la ofendida.

— Ya veo…—comento Yukito— ¿me podrían dar la receta?

— No lo sé—dijo Fransua quien seguía abrazando a Tomoyo — ¿tú que dices hermosa?

— Creo que estaría bien…—dijo Tomoyo con una leve sonrisa.

— Bueno más tarde te la damos…

— Gracias—dijo Touya parándose de golpe— Yuki te espero en la sala… tenemos que seguir coordinando…

— Si, voy dentro de un momento…

Touya se retiró tan rápido como pudo pero no sin antes lanzarle una de sus populares miradas asesinas a Fransua que seguía abrazando a la amatista, como pudo reprimió sus ganas de ahorcar en ese mismo instante al chico; había perdido su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con la amatista así que lo único que le quedaba era tener paciencia y seguir con su primer plan.

— Creo… que estaba enojado…—dijo Fransua dejando de abrazar a Tomoyo y dándole una mirada a Jacob que solo el entendió.

— No te preocupes… Touya tiene un carácter difícil—dijo Yukito de manera relajada mientras pensaba—_ algo ocultan estos chicos y estoy seguro que en algún momento lo descubriremos… ¿pero qué es?_

— Bueno chicos será mejor que nos cambiemos…—dijo Jacob.

— Si… hermosa cualquier cosa me llamas—dijo Fransua regalándole una sonrisa a Tomoyo.

— Esta bien…

Jacob y Fransua salieron de la cocina mientras sostenían una conversación de como harían para ponerse al día de las clases perdidas. Yukito observo a Tomoyo y no percibió nada fuera de lugar ella parecía muy tranquila al estar junto a Fransua pero aun así sentía que algo estaban ocultando.

— Yukito… ¿a qué hora empezara el velorio?

— Bueno será después del almuerzo pero ya está todo organizado… ya saben todos tenemos que ir vestidos de negro…

— Si—respondieron las dos chicas.

Mientras los tres amigos se quedaban en la cocina terminando de disfrutar de su postre en otro ambiente para ser más específicos en la habitación de Yue cuatro personas llevaban una conversación muy interesante.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Ryu?

— La verdad Eriol…

— Pero eso no puede ser posible…

— Miku…

— Si cariño…

— Mas tarde tenemos que llamar a nuestros abogados…

— Si

— En conclusión Ryu ¿estás diciendo que Shaoran te golpeo por solo preguntarle la hora a Marie?

— Si

— Y que además el tubo una relación con ella…

— ¡Por Dios chicos! Les conté esto porque me preocupa la seguridad de Sakura no sabemos que puede hacerle o que no le habrá hecho ya… —dijo Ryu con desesperación.

— Por el momento será mejor calmarnos… —dijo Yue en tono serio.

— Si, no podemos actuar de manera precipitada… además necesitamos pruebas…

— ¿Él sabe que tú ya lo reconociste? —pregunto Miku.

— No…

— Muy bien…—dijo Miku para asombro de su novio— haremos lo siguiente, dejaremos que Sakura siga con él pero ahora estaremos más pendientes de cada cosa…

— Pero no podemos arriesgar la seguridad de ella—dijo Eriol

— Y no lo haremos… Shaoran en algún momento dirá la verdad.

— ¿Cómo así?

— Nadie puede vivir con tantos secretos en su vida… y estoy segura que él solo terminara confesando todo lo que hizo antes además es solo cuestión de tiempo que todo explote.

— A veces me das miedo—dijo Eriol.

— Lo sé—dijo Miku con una sonrisa tierna.

— ¿Por qué dices que es cuestión de tiempo? —pregunto Yue.

— Fácil… Sakura está distante de Shaoran ya no es como antes y no creo ser la única que lo haya notado… Shaoran también lo noto y hará lo que sea para que ella no se aparte de su lado…

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —pregunto Ryu sin entender la lógica de Miku.

— Mucho… primero Sulli ya no está, disculpame Yue…

— No tienes porque… sigue por favor…

— Esta bien… al no estar Sulli presente Shaoran pensara que Yue quiere reconquistar a Sakura en lo que no se si será cierto y a esto le sumamos la presencia de Marie… ¿no les parece extraño que haya regresado?

— Es cierto…—dijo Eriol— ¿pero qué tiene que ver Marie?

— ¿Que te dijo Sakura?

— Cierto… tienes razón eso también me preocupa…

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunto Yue.

— Eriol que es lo que sabes—dijo Ryu de manera seria.

— Bueno… Marie tuvo una conversación con Shaoran en la que simplemente puedo rescatar la hipótesis de que Shaoran la maltrataba…

— ¿Pero como si nunca fueron novios?

— Esa es otra de las incógnitas…—dijo Eriol.

— Chicos no se atormenten…—dijo Miku con una leve sonrisa— estoy segura que todo se sabrá muy pronto… además contratare a un detective para saber que oculta Shaoran Li.

— En serio Eriol subestime a tu novia…—dijo Ryu con asombro.

— Miku eres sorprendente…—dijo Yue con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi dulce novia?

— Soy yo cariño… —dijo Miku dando un tierno beso.

— Ya me habías asustado…—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa abrazando a su novia.

— Bueno tortolitos…—dijo Ryu —será mejor ir a desayunar…

— Si…

Los cuatro amigos salieron de la habitación de la castaña tratando de parecer de lo más normales pero ninguno podía sacar de sus cabezas el relato de Ryu y una pregunta comenzaba a surgir en sus cabezas.

¿Quién era realmente Shaoran Li?

**N. A.**

**Bueno no es tan trágico pero eso es solo un descanzo para lo que se vendrá en los siguientes caps :C bueno ahora vemos a un Fransua mas jaja atrevido? No lo se pero eso me suena a que se esta arriesgando mucho no? Bueno Yunsu ya tiene novia por fin! Muchos caps solo pero ya habrá forma de recompensarlo… Touya TONTO! Ashhh hombrress! Que no entendia si queria el perdón de Tomoyo debía ser dulce y sutil como lo era antes! Pero bueno ya perdió su oportunidad… bueno eso es todo por hoy… cierto Miku da miedo no? Jaja mas adelante conoceremos mas de esta alocada chica… Y LLEGAMOS A LOS 104 REVIEWSS! GRACIASS!**

**SALUDITOS A:**

**Himeko**

**Marianux**

**Cereza**

**Neko**

**** Himeko y Marianux… luego contestare a sus reviews… por ahora disfruten este cap :D**


	42. Capitulo 41

*** La canción que se utilizara en este cap será YO TE EXTRAÑARE DE TERCER CIELO… pónganla para que la escuchen en el momento de la escena.**

**CAPITULO 41**

**YO TE EXTRAÑARE**

— El desayuno estuvo delicioso…

— Muchas gracias chicos…

— No es nada…

— No sean modestos…

— No les des alas Yue…—decía Tomoyo con reproche.

— Hermosa no te enojes…—dijo Fransua arrodillándose en frente de Tomoyo—por favor hare lo que sea para que me perdones…

— Fransua que haces…—decía Tomoyo avergonzada.

— Esto es raro…—dijo Mei Ling quien veía todo atentamente— Tommy ¿estas segura que son solo amigos?

— ¿Eh? —Dijo Tomoyo nerviosa— no…

— No hemos querido decir nada…—dijo Fransua quitándole la palabra a Tomoyo — queríamos anunciarlo cuando fuéramos a ver a los padres de mi ángel…—dijo Fransua mientras miraba con cara de bobo a Tomoyo.

— Fransua…—dijo Tomoyo quien poco a poco iba entendiendo ese juego.

— Dime mi hermoso ángel…

— Nada…—dijo Tomoyo al notar que no iba a poder hacer nada al respecto.

Todo quedo en un silencio de ultratumba nadie se esperaba esa reacción de Tomoyo, al parecer había encontrado al chico que era capaz de dejarla sin habla, nadie sabía que decir para salir de ese ambiente tan pesado, primero porque Fransua estaba arrodillado en frente de Tomoyo con mirada de cachorro, segundo porque Tomoyo tenía toda su atención puesta sobre él y tercero porque Touya desprendía un aura asesina además que se notaba que estaba apretando demasiado el vaso de jugo y no dudaban que en cualquier momento se rompería.

— Bueno… amiga—dijo Sakura armándose de valor— creo que en otro momento celebraremos…—dicho esto se arrepintió porque sintió la mirada asesina de su hermano sobre su espalda.

— Si… etto… será mejor organizar las demás cosas… Fransua ya parate—dijo Jacob que no quería ver muerto a su amigo— dentro de media hora tenemos una video conferencia…

— Cierto…—dijo Fransua poniéndose de pie de golpe— hermosa date prisa…

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque hablaremos con los compañeros y nos dirán las tareas que dejaron…

— Cierto…

— Si… bueno chicos gracias por todo… yo me desapareceré un momento— se despidió Jacob — y cuidare que este par no se devore—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Jacob! —dijo Tomoyo poniéndose roja como un tomate.

— Vamos… vamos…—dijo Jacob empujando hacia la salida del comedor a sus amigos.

El ambiente había quedado algo cargado pero poco a poco se había recuperado la naturalidad y todos hablaban amenamente, Sakura conversaba con Hyori mientras que Shaoran y Yunsu las miraban intensamente algo que obviamente paso por alto para las chicas. Eriol se sorprendía cada vez mas de su novia ya que con una simple llamada había logrado contactar con el detective Spinel Reed uno de los mejores de todo el continente. Los demás se enfrascaban en conversaciones vanas y superficiales para hacer el ambiente un poco más ligero.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo terminado cada uno lavo sus platos y se fue a su habitación para prepararse para la tarde ese día comprarían comida, todo estaba listo y mas solo faltaba que todos fueran hacia el lugar donde seguramente ya estaba todo preparado para el velatorio.

Las horas pasaron y el alboroto se hizo presente mientras las chicas corrían de un lado para otro los chicos ya estaban listos y divirtiéndose con el alboroto que armaron ellas, Sakura ya se encontraba lista pero correteaba por ayudar a Hyori y Tomoyo, las otras chicas no sabían que traje de color negro usar, así se pasaron como una hora ante la divertida mirada de sus amigos y respectivos novios.

Como ninguno de ellos trajo auto tuvieron que contratar a movilidades particulares para que pudieran ser llevados hasta el lugar donde se estaba llevando el velatorio, Yue estaba nervioso y aunque lo ocultaba muy bien le pidió a su hermano que llevara algunas pastillas para los nervios. El viaje fue tranquilo y aunque en la mañana todo fue un caos ahora se sentía la tristeza en el aire ya que se acercaba el momento de decir adiós, habían tratado de obviar ese tema ahora se encontraban rumbo a ese lugar para acompañar a su amigo en su dolor.

Cuando llegaron al templo donde se llevaría a cabo el velatorio la gente que estaba afuera y que algunos eran amigos o conocidos de los esposo Tsukishiro se quedaron sorprendidos cuando lo vieron bajar a él y minutos después a todo un sequito de hermosas chicas y detrás también chicos.

— Nuestro pesame Yue…—saludaron unos dos jovenes acercándose.

— Muchas gracias por venir—dijo Yue — ellos son amigos de Sulli y míos cuando vivíamos en Japón—dijo Yue señalando detrás de el a todos sus amigos que tenían un semblante serio y triste.

De esta la misma manera varias personas se acercaron a dar el pesame a Yue y se quedaban sorprendidos por la cantidad de amigos que habían venido a dar el último adiós a Sulli, Yue se ubicó donde debía estar y los demás se pusieron en un lugar estratégico para estar atentos a cualquier cosa, todos ellos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos y solo Sakura y Yukito se habían quedado junto a Yue. Por todo el ambiente se podían sentir los murmullos de los presentes.

— Ella es la hija de Kinomoto… la modelo internacional—decía una mujer haciendo referencia a Sakura.

— Es muy hermosa en verdad…—dijo su acompañante.

— Esa chica es la heredera de los Daidouji —dijo alguien en otro lado.

— Has visto… ahí están los herederos Li—dijo otra persona.

— ¿Cómo es que Sulli llego a tener relaciones con gente tan influyente?

— Es cierto… hasta el hijo de los Hiraguizawa está presente…

— Si…

Los murmullos seguían pero ninguno de los implicados le prestaba importancia cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos despidiéndose de Sulli y orando por su alma. Las horas pasaron y la gente iba y venia y ellos seguían ahí en el mismo lugar ninguno se dio cuenta en que momento las chicas empezaron a llorar en silencio pero decidieron no decir nada era mejor que se desahogaran, cuando fue momento de regresar a casa nadie dijo nada subieron a los autos y la historia fue la misma, llegaron a casa y cada uno se fue a dormir sin decir nada.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

— Yukito… será mejor que tengas todo listo…

— Si Touya todo está preparado… pero sabes que vamos a tener que esperar un tiempo…

— Lo se…

— Bueno será mejor despertar a todos…

— No… dejalos dormir un poco mas además no creo que tengan ganas de comer.

— Tienes razón.

Touya y Yukito decidieron dejar descansar un poco más a los menores ya que ese día sería el más difícil y doloroso, uno a uno fueron haciendo acto de presencia y cuando estuvieron todos reunidos fue Yue el que dio las indicaciones de cómo se darían las cosas ese día, Sakura lo ayudaría con Yuu, los chicos tendrían que estar al pendiente de que las chicas no sufran alguna descompensación, esperaron a que pasen un par de horas y poder llegar a tiempo al lugar donde seria enterrada Sulli.

Cada uno estaba absorto y parecía que hacían las cosas de forma autómata el tiempo había pasado y era momento de ir rumbo al entierro de su amiga, cada uno se vistió de color negro estricto, cuando llegaron vieron a las mismas personas que estuvieron en el velorio y algunas más, en realidad había mucha gente en ese día y nos les sorprendió ya que sabían que Sulli era muy buena haciendo amigos.

La ceremonia dio inicio con una pequeña misa, todos estaban triste y acongojados pero el momento más difícil fue cuando todo había terminado y era momento de darle el último adiós a Sulli, primero dejaron que se acerquen los amigos de la universidad y otros.

Cuando fue el momento que se acerquen los demás chicos decidieron que era mejor que las chicas vayan con alguien para que no sufrieran algún tipo de descompensación, fue el momento más triste que cualquiera de ellos habría podido vivir, decidieron que Mei Ling y Estefan se acercarían primero cada uno llevaba una rosa blanca en la mano y lentamente se acercaron hasta donde estaba el féretro completamente cerrado que albergaba el cuerpo de Sulli.

_**Yo te extrañare**____**  
**__**tenlo por seguro**____**  
**__**fueron tanto bellos y malos momentos**____**  
**__**que vivimos juntos.**____**  
**__**Los detalles las pequeñas cosas**____**  
**__**lo que parecía no importante**____**  
**__**son las que más invaden mi mente**____**  
**__**al recordarte.**_

— Adiós amiga... —dijo Mei Ling mientras depositaba la rosa sobre el féretro.

— Adiós querida Sulli…—dijo Estefan depositando su rosa.

Estefan tubo que sostener a Mei Ling pues antes de llegar se desmayó, con ayuda de Touya y Yukito lograron que recuperara la conciencia pero no pudieron evitar que la chica terminara llorando. Después fueron Rika y el profesor quienes se acercaron, al parecer los dos tenían sus sentimientos bajo control.

— Oraremos por ti…—dijo Terada sosteniendo la mano de su novia.

— Siempre te tendremos presente—Rika se giró pero tuvo que sostenerse de su novio para no caer pues en ese instante sus fuerzas flaquearon.

_**Uhhh! ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo**____**  
**__**para verte de nuevo**____**  
**__**para darte un abrazo**____**  
**__**y nunca soltarte**____**  
**__**mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo**____**  
**__**que Dios te ha llamado**____**  
**__**para estar a su lado**____**  
**__**así él lo quiso**____**  
**__**pero yo nunca pensé**____**  
**__**que doliera tanto**____****_

Yue veía todo esto con aparente tranquilidad, tenía a su costado a Sakura quien estaba cargando a Yuu, sabía que no podía flaquear porque la castaña también se debilitaría invoco fuerzas de donde no tenía para que pudiera seguir ahí y no salir corriendo como un cobarde, correr sin rumbo fijo ni dirección lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

— Adiós…— murmuraron Himeko y Ryu depositando juntos sus respectivas rosas y regresando a sus lugares.

— Naoko… ¿estas segura que estas bien? —preguntaba Himeko una vez que había regresado a su lugar.

— Si… tengo que decirle adiós a mi amiga…

— Iremos contigo…—dijo entre lágrimas Chiharu mientras se sostenía de Yamazaki.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar no pudieron evitar llorar al estar en frente del féretro, uno a uno se concentró en que palabras querían decirle ya que no pudieron decirle adiós cuando fue su momento y tampoco estuvieron con ella hasta el final.

— Bueno Sulli…—comenzó Yamazaki— no he estado contigo hasta el final pero sé que luchaste por quedarte con nosotros y solo te puedo decir que deseo de todo corazón que ahora si descanses en paz.

— Amiga… solo puedo decir que donde sea que estés seas feliz…

— Mi querida Sulli…—dijo Naoko— realmente te extrañare… solo puedo decirte que cada momento de mi vida estaré orando por tu alma y porque siempre estés en paz.

Los tres depositaron con delicadeza las rosas y regresaron a sus lugares, pero mientras avanzaban las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, ninguno de ellos antes había perdido a alguien y ahora tenían que enfrentar el hecho de que tendrían que decirle adiós a una persona maravillosa como ellos la describían.

_**Ya no llores por mí**____**  
**__**yo estoy en un lugar**____**  
**__**(lleno de luz)**____**  
**__**donde existe paz**____**  
**__**donde no hay maldad**____**  
**__**donde puedo descansar.**____**  
**__**No llores por mí**____**  
**__**es tan bello aquí**____**  
**__**(con calma iré)**____**  
**__**quiero que seas feliz**____**  
**__**que te valla bien**____**  
**__**y cuando**____**  
**__**te toque partir**____**  
**__**espero verte aquí**_

— Es momento de ir…—dijo Miku a su novio.

— Si…—dijo Eriol sin ocultar su tristeza.

Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar al lugar donde debían de decir adiós a su amiga, Miku se abrazó muy fuerte a Eriol y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de los dos, nunca pensaron en tener que decirle adiós de esta manera, nunca pensaron que llegarían a querer tanto a la chica que ahora ya no estaba más con ellos, era difícil pero tenían que seguir adelante y esta vez para ayudar a sus otros amigos que tal vez sufrían en ese mismo momento más que todos los demás.

— Sulli... muchas gracias por permitirme conocerte… fuiste una gran mujer y amiga—dijo Miku quien era sostenida por Eriol.

— Mi linda Sulli…—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa triste— nunca pensé que tu ocuparías un lugar tan grande en mi corazón… te prometo que cuidare de ellos…

Depositaron sus rosas con delicadeza, y regresaron a sus lugares mientras Eriol abrazaba a su novia tratando de consolarla pero sin éxito alguno ya que él también sentía que nunca podría recuperarse de esa perdida.

_**Yo te extrañare**____**  
**__**tenlo por seguro**____**  
**__**como pensar que la vida**____**  
**__**puede terminar**____**  
**__**en un segundo**____**  
**__**la vida es polvo**____**  
**__**puede esparcirse**____**  
**__**en un momento**____**  
**__**nada trajiste**____**  
**__**nada te llevas**____**  
**__**solo lo que había dentro**___

— Shaoran es momento de ir…—dijo Yunsu quien estaba sosteniendo a Hyori que parecía que en cualquier momento sufriría una descompensación.

— Pero Sakura…—dijo Shaoran

— Ella ira con Yue y Yukito…—dijo Touya detrás de él.

— Está bien… —dijo Shaoran de mala gana.

Los tres chicos y la chica emprendieron su camino hacia el féretro, Hyori se limitó a depositar la rosa y decir un leve "adiós" pues no había conocido a Sulli en cambio Touya, Shaoran y Yunsu se miraban con desconcierto pues no sabían quién empezaría a hablar primero.

— Bueno…—dijo Touya — Es momento de decirte adiós para siempre pequeña Sulli… descansa en paz…—dijo depositando su rosa.

— Siempre fuiste rebelde ante todo… espero que no armes una rebelión sea donde estés…—dijo Yunsu mientras depositaba su rosa.

— Hubiera deseado que tu estancia se prolongara pero Dios quiso tenerte junto a él y ahora es momento de decirte adiós… descansa en paz Sulli…—Shaoran deposito su rosa mientras veía el féretro.

— Sera mejor que regresemos ahora…—dijo Yunsu quien veía que Hyori se ponía pálida.

— Si…—dijo Touya al ver la palidez de la chica.

Regresaron caminando lentamente pero a unos cuantos pasos Hyori no pudo soportar más y se desvaneció, con ayuda de Touya la llevaron a su lugar y la atendieron había sufrido una bajada de presión muy fuerte por lo que debería descansar un buen rato por lo que la llevaron a uno de los autos.

— Yo me quedare con ella… —dijo Yunsu— vayan con los demás…

— Está bien…—respondieron Touya y Shaoran regresando con los demás.

— Descansa…—decía Yunsu mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica—ahora no dejare que nadie te haga daño.

Touya y Shaoran regresaron a donde estaban todos y justamente en ese momento Tomoyo junto a Jacob y Fransua se acercaban a darle el último adiós a Sulli, en especial la amatista quien no podía controlar las lágrimas y termino necesitando ayuda de los dos chicos para no caerse.

— Tommy… trata de calmarte—decía Jacob mientras la sostenía de uno de sus brazos.

— Si hermosa… eso no te hace para nada bien…

— Lo siento chicos… pero… no… puedo…—decía entre lágrimas la amatista— Sulli querida amiga por mi egoísmo no pude estar contigo… ahora solo me queda decirte adiós y descansa en paz…—Tomoyo deposito su rosa al igual que los chicos y se dirigió a su lugar pero de pronto sintió que el aire le faltaba y se desmayó.

— Preciosa…—dijo Fransua cargándola y llevándola hasta el lugar donde estaban los demás donde le dieron un poco de aire y esperaron a que se recuperara.

_**Uhhh! ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo**____**  
**__**para verte de nuevo**____**  
**__**para darte un abrazo**____**  
**__**y nunca soltarte**____**  
**__**mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo**____**  
**__**que Dios te ha llamado**____**  
**__**para estar a su lado**____**  
**__**así él lo quiso**____**  
**__**pero yo nunca pensé**____**  
**__**que doliera tanto**_

— Es su turno…—dijo Eriol a Yue y Sakura.

— Si…—dijo Sakura mientras cargaba a Yuu— vamos…

Sakura camino junto con Yue y Yukito cada a uno a su costado para evitar cualquier complicación, caminaron despacio sintiendo que sus corazones se encogían a causa del dolor realmente todo había pasado muy rápido y ahora se tenían que enfrentar a la realidad que no querían aceptar aun. Cuando estuvieron cerca el dolor se hizo más fuerte Sakura no pudo controlar más su dolor y las lágrimas salieron deslizándose por sus delicadas mejillas.

— Sakura… ¿quieres que yo cargue a Yuu?

— Si… Yukito por favor…—dijo la castaña mientras le entregaba al niño.

— Vayan ustedes dos primero…—dijo Yukito con calma.

— Si…—dijo Yue agarrando a Sakura del brazo para que se acercaran.

— No creo poder…—decía Sakura entre sollozos.

— Entonces solo deja la rosa…—dijo Yue tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad—. Yo estoy aquí y nada malo te puede pasar…

— Gracias…—cuando la castaña estuvo cerca se tuvo que agarrar de Yue para no desmayarse— Sulli… estoy aquí, tal vez no estuve para decirte adiós mientras aun respirabas pero ahora estoy aquí para decirte que nunca olvidare nuestra promesa… siempre estarás presente en cada una de mis oraciones… descansa en paz amiga…

_**Ya no llores por mí**____**  
**__**yo estoy en un lugar**____**  
**__**(lleno de luz)**____**  
**__**donde existe paz**____**  
**__**donde no hay maldad**____**  
**__**donde puedo descansar.**____**  
**__**No llores por mí**____**  
**__**están bello aquí**____**  
**__**(con calma iré)**____**  
**__**quiero que seas feliz**____**  
**__**que te valla bien**____**  
**__**y cuando**____**  
**__**te toque partir**____**  
**__**espero verte aquí**___

— Sulli… mi querida Sulli…—Yue no sabía que más decir tenía un gran nudo en la garganta y en el corazón— no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento en este momento… han venido todos los chicos a decirte adiós todos estamos tristes con tu partida… yo no sé cómo voy a hacer para seguir viviendo sin ti… mi querida Sulli no podré vivir sin ti… pero cumpliré mi promesa… Te amo…

— Sera mejor que vayan a sentarse…—dijo Yukito por detrás— yo cuidare de Yuu…

Yue agradeció con la mirada a su hermano y ayudo a Sakura a dirigirse a sus lugares, el ambiente era más que triste y pesado, el dolor era palpable para todos, nadie entendía como alguien tan joven como Sulli había llegado al final de sus días.

_****__**Yo te extrañare**_

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

— ¿En serio se tienen que ir?

— Si Sakurita…

— Pero…

— Fransua tiene razón amiga… debemos ponernos al día de las tareas además que yo tengo que preparar unos diseños… y los chicos también tienen cosas que hacer…

— Prometeme que no dejaras de llamarme…

— Eso nunca…

— Entonces… que tengas buen viaje—dijo Sakura dándole un cálido abrazo a su mejor amiga— que todo vaya bien…—dijo separándose— Y tu…—dijo señalando a Fransua— no la descuides…

— Claro que no cómo podría descuidar a la mujer que amo—dijo Fransua de manera dramática.

— Está bien…—dijo Sakura regalándole una sonrisa.

— Fue un honor conocerte Sakurita…—decía Jacob con su típica sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias…—respondió Sakura.

— Bueno chicos muchas gracias por haber venido…—dijo Yue en manera de despedida.

— Adiós…—se despidieron los tres a lo lejos de sus demás amigos.

— Es hora de entrar…—dijo Tomoyo.

— Si—respondieron los dos chicos.

— Adiós…—se despidieron Yue y Sakura.

— Adiós…—dijeron ellos.

Tomoyo, Fransua y Jacob caminaron rumbo a la puerta de embarque para que pudieran subir al avión que los llevaría de regreso a Francia, si hubiera sido por ellos se hubieran quedado más tiempo pero la verdad era que tenían muchas cosas que hacer y también mucha tarea.

— Esto es raro…

— ¿Qué es raro Yue? —pregunto Sakura.

— Si Tomoyo y Fransua son novios… ¿Por qué no se han dado un beso hasta ahora?

— Yue… no digas esas cosas…—decía Sakura que estaba roja como un tomate.

— Pero si es lo más normal…

— Callate…—pidió Sakura mas avergonzada.

— Esta bien… pero puedo decir algo antes…

— Si

— Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas…

— ¡Yue!

— Lo siento… —dijo Yue soltando una risa— será mejor darnos prisa…

— Si—dijo Sakura.

Sakura y Yue caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar a donde estaba el resto de sus amigos, decidieron ese día no ir temprano a casa y comer en la calle y después ir al cine.

Las horas pasaron rápidas y descubrieron que ya era muy tarde y debían regresar a casa para que pudieran descansar y comenzaran a organizar sus cosas para el viaje, primero al día siguiente irían de compras sobre todo las chicas luego irían a visitar los sitios más famosos del lugar y se tomarían fotos para el recuerdo y por ultimo comprarían varias películas para que pudieran hacer una maratón en casa de Yue.

**TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS**

— Llamame si sucede algo…

— Si…

— ¡Sakura date prisa!

— Si… Yue ya me tengo que ir…—Sakura se acercó más y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

— Prometeme que me dirás si pasa algo…

— Si Yue…—dijo soltando una risita— parece que supieras algo que yo no sé…

— No es por eso…

— ¡Sakura! —llamo Shaoran desde donde estaban los demás.

— Bueno mejor me voy… cuidate…

— Tu cuidate más…—Yue la estrecho un poco más entre sus brazos y luego deposito un suave beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios— Yo aún te amo…—le dijo sin alejarse de su rostro.

— Yue…—Sakura sentía sus piernas temblar— yo… yo… me voy…—Sakura se liberó de Yue y corrió hacia donde estaban esperándola, corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar hacia atrás porque si lo hacía definitivamente se sentiría mucho más confundida de lo que ya estaba, no se detuvo hasta llegar hasta Shaoran.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto al verla tan agitada.

— Si—respondió con una sonrisa fingida— vamos…—dijo jalándolo de la mano.

Cada uno se encamino a la puerta de embarque y entregaban sus papeles y demás cosas que se les pedía en el control, cada uno iba inmerso en sus pensamientos pero sobre todo una castaña se notaba muy pensativa y algo triste. Se encaminaron a embarcarse en el avión y se quedaron dormidos casi al instante a excepción de dos personas.

— Muñeca ¿estas segura que estas bien? —pregunto Shaoran al costado de la castaña.

— Si…—respondió Sakura con una leve sonrisa.

— Bueno entonces será mejor que duermas un poco—dijo Shaoran acomodándola.

— Gracias—dijo Sakura mientras poco a poco se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

**5 HORAS DESPUÉS**

— El viaje fue muy tranquilo—comentaba una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

— Cierto pero aún tengo sueño…—dijo un chico de cabello anaranjado.

— Hay Ryu… tú no tienes remedio…

— ¡Himeko! —reclamo Ryu mientras hacia un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos.

Ryu y Himeko estaban tan entretenidos en su conversación que prácticamente se olvidaron de las otras personas que iban en el mismo auto que ellos.

— Miku…

— Si cariño— respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

— Creo que tendremos que planear otra cita sorpresa.

— Eriol Hiraguizawa no estarás pensando en hacer una de tus bromitas ¿no?

— No cariño… mira—le dijo dirigiendo una mirada hacia Ryu y Himeko.

— Ohh…—dijo Miku mientras que en su mirada aparecía un brillo diferente.

— ¿Que se te ha ocurrido?

— ¿Eh?

— Te conozco…—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa— y sé que te encanta hacer de cupido al igual que Sakura…

— Bueno… en verdad si… pero todavía no podrás saber nada ya que primero yo tendré que hablar con Sakura para poder planearlo todo…

— Esta bien… ¿y qué pasa con Hyori y Yunsu?

— Ellos—dijo Miku mientras que en su hermoso rostro se formaba una media sonrisa.

— Creo que no debí preguntar—dijo Eriol con un tono de miedo en la voz.

— Para ellos tengo otros planes—dijo Miku mientras se reía de la cara de su prometido— No pongas esa cara…—le dijo sosteniendo el rostro de Eriol entre sus delicadas manos— para ellos será algo especial… además que sospecho que nos dirán algo importante—por ultimo le guiño un ojo.

— Adoro a mi prometida—dijo Eriol acariciando las manos de su prometida y acortando la distancia entre sus rostros— Te amo…—le dijo acortando más la distancia y dándole un beso.

— Yo también—dijo Miku con una sonrisa una vez que Eriol la dejo respirar.

— Mañana hablaremos con Sakura sobre lo que estas planeando…

— Gracias—dijo Miku abrazándolo.

— No es nada…—dijo Eriol mientras la abrazaba y se embriagaba de su aroma— solo quiero tu felicidad.

— Eres la mejor persona de este mundo…—dijo Miku escondiendo su rostro entre en el pecho muy bien formado de Eriol.

— No, tú lo eres…—dijo Eriol abrazándola un poco más.

— ¡Oigan tortolitos! —llamo Ryu en son de broma.

— ¿Qué pasa? —respondió Eriol sin soltar a Miku y con una sonrisa misteriosa.

— Bueno… nosotros bajamos aquí nos vemos mañana en la universidad—dijo Ryu con nervios pues conocía esa sonrisa en su amigo y no pudo evitar que la sangre se le helara.

— Hasta mañana—se despidió Himeko con una sonrisa.

— Hasta mañana…—se despidieron Eriol y Miku.

Mientras Ryu acompañaba a su casa a Himeko entre bromas y risas, Eriol y Miku planeaban cómo hacer para que ese par se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y para eso necesitaban la ayuda de cierta castaña que era una experta en organizar pero tendrían que esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder hacerlo.

_**N. A.**_

_**Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi fic espero les haya gustado y como podrán leer no he sido tan mala esta vez ya que decidí que sería mejor que se mesclaran un poco las situaciones, pero las cosas no dejaran de ser complicadas más adelante se vienen muchas verdades y también rupturas… bueno eso es todo por el momento gracias por seguirme las quiero *.***_

_**** Este cap en particular no me gusta mucho… pero espero que el próximo salga mucho mejor… disculpen si esta algo fuera de onda o no se parece mucho a mi estilo…**_

_**Saluditos a…**_

_**Neko… me alegra que llegaras por fin!**_

_**Himeko… espero no haberme retrasado mucho.**_

_**Marianux… donde andarás…**_

_**Vivi… gracias! Eres un encanto en serio… **_


	43. Capitulo 42

*** Capítulo dedicado a Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji, por seguirme por leerme y por ser muy buena amiga, espero la espera haya valido la pena… te espero en el mismo lugar de siempre… y espero tu pronto regreso al mundo de DOLENTEM**

**CAPITULO 42**

**TERMINO**

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor brindando su calor y prometiendo que ese día seria un día especial, los cerezos habían florecido y adornaban las calles de la ciudad brindando a las personas una maravilla de la naturaleza, mientras la primavera se hacía presente una vez más, en una casa de esa ciudad y para ser más específicos en una habitación de aquella casa dormía una chica de cabello castaño con una expresión de paz en el rostro, una expresión que solo tienen las personas de alma pura e inocente como ella.

— RING RING RING

— ¿Eh?... será mejor que me levante…—dijo con mientras apagaba el despertador— buenos días Kero…—dijo mientras acariciaba a su gato.

— Hija…—llamo alguien del otro lado de la puerta.

— Mamá ya estoy despierta…

— Que bien… llamo Yue y me dijo que lo llamaras…

— Gracias mamá…—dijo mientras buscaba su celular y marcaba un numero.

— _Hola Sakura…_

— Hola Yue… ¿para qué me pediste que te llamara?

— _Bueno… solo quería escuchar tu voz_—dijo con un tono de voz suave.

— ¡Yue! —reclamo Sakura tan roja como un tomate.

— _Me imagino que ahora debes estar roja como un tomate…_

— ¡Yue! —dijo Sakura aun mas roja si era posible.

— _Está bien… está bien… solo quería saludarte y preguntarte como estas._

— Estoy bien… gracias—dijo Sakura calmándose— ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?

— Aquí todo bien…—respondió Yue con tranquilidad— ¿y cómo están todos en tu casa?

— Bueno aquí todo sigue igual… Touya regreso hace unos días de su viaje…

— _¿No fue directo de aquí para allá?_

— No…

— _Pero si ustedes se fueron como hace dos semanas…_

— Si, pero ese es un asunto de mi hermano y sé que cuando pueda me lo va a contar.

— _Bueno que bien…_

— ¿Cómo esta Yuu?

— _Cada día más travieso… y aprendiendo cosas nuevas han pasado dos semanas desde que se han ido y parece que no se acostumbra a que solo estemos pocas personas en casa._

— Claro es que para esa fecha fuimos un montón de personas y creo que cada uno se encariño con él un poco más.

— _Ni que lo digas… bueno mejor hablamos en otro momento creo que tienes que ir a la universidad… y también planificar algo._

— Si… bueno espero que lo que se planifico salga bien.

— _Seguro que si… cuidate mucho… saludos_

— Igualmente… —Sakura corto la llamada y se metió a dar una ducha refrescante.

Se demoro lo mínimo pues ese día quería llegar temprano a la universidad a hablar con sus demás amigos, además que también tenía que ver que todo lo que necesitara para ese día estuviera en su lugar y a su disposición. Se cambio y bajo a tomar su desayuno con su familia ya que ese día sus padres se tomarían el día libre.

— Buenos días…—saludo alegre como siempre.

— El monstruo se levanto temprano—saludo Touya.

— ¡Hermano! —reclamo Sakura mientras le daba un pisotón.

— Ouch—dijo Touya mientras se sobada el pie.

— Niños… dejen de pelear…

— Esta bien mamá —respondieron los dos.

El desayuno se llevo con la mayor tranquilidad posible ya que Touya no perdía la oportunidad para molestar a su hermanita, mientras trataba de esquivar los pies de ella que hacían todo lo posible por pisarlo.

— Muchas gracias por la comida—dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie— me iré a la universidad.

— ¿Te llevo? —dijo Touya lo que mas sonó como una orden.

— No hermano… iré con Shaoran en su auto.

— No me agrada que vayas con ese mocoso…—dijo Touya soltando un bufido.

— ¡No es ningún mocoso! —reclamo Sakura y hubiera comenzado una nueva discusión con su hermano de no ser porque escucho la bocina del carro de Shaoran — ahí esta… me voy.

— Adiós—se despidieron sus padres con una sonrisa.

— Cuídate monstruo—se despidió Touya aguantando las ganas de no dejarla salir y arrastrarla hasta su auto— creo que le regalare un auto—dijo delante de sus padres.

— Pero ella no sabe manejar—dijo su madre con paciencia comprendiendo lo que en realidad quería decir su hijo mayor.

— No importa yo le enseñare—dijo Touya de manera decidida— está decidido le regalare un auto… como no le he dado nada para su cumpleaños ese será un buen regalo— se puso de pie con una sonrisa triunfante—. Nos vemos mas tarde.

— Cuídate hijo—se despidió su padre.

— Hasta luego—se despidió su madre.

— ¿Estas segura de eso?

— Claro que si… además lo hemos planeado por días.

— Esta bien muñeca… ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?

— Por el momento iremos a clases y al final nos encontraremos todos en la entrada de la universidad y ahí les comentare a todos lo que está planeado.

— Bueno… cuídate mucho—se despidió Shaoran dándole un beso.

— Tu también—se despeo la castaña algo avergonzada.

Shaoran camino tan rápido como pudo pues tenía que coordinar con sus compañeros una exposición y algunas cosas, iba caminando tan distraído por los pasillos que en esos momentos se encontraban desiertos cuando se choco contra una persona.

— Lo siento—dijo sin mirar con quien choco.

— No es nada—respondió una voz muy conocida por él.

— Marie…—dijo mientras reconocía a la chica parada en frente de él.

— Hola Li—saludo Marie de manera neutral aunque por dentro quería salir corriendo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Shaoran mientras sentía que la sangre empezaba a hervirle.

— ¿No es obvio? Soy una estudiante de medicina donde más podría estar… o es que acaso el gran Shaoran Li no soporta mi presencia—dijo de manera seria pero sin perder la tranquilidad.

— Creo que eso quedo claro desde hace mucho…

— Eso no era lo que decías hace algunos años…—dijo desafiante Marie.

— No me desafíes Marie… que te puedes arrepentir…

— No, tu no me desafíes a mi Shaoran Li que sabes que tengo mucha información tuya como para meterte preso…

— Callate—dijo Shaoran entre dientes.

— No me callare— Marie le sostuvo la mirada— no soy la misma de antes.

— Yo tampoco soy el mismo—dijo Shaoran acercándose más a ella.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto Marie asustada— Alejate—dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿A dónde vas? —dijo Shaoran abrazándola por la cintura y provocando que sus cuerpos estén inevitablemente cerca.

— Suéltame—dijo Marie tratando de zafarse del agarre del ambarino.

— No lo hare—dijo Shaoran mientras sostenía el rostro de la chica y la miraba directo a los ojos.

— Suéltame si no quieres problemas—le dijo Marie entre dientes.

— ¿Problemas? ¡JA! —Shaoran seguía contemplando los ojos de Marie y se sintió cada vez mas atraído y luego poso sus ojos en los labios de ella, labios carnosos y deseables.

— ¡SUELTAME! —dijo Marie tratando de liberarse.

— No lo hare—dijo Shaoran acercándose a ella y abrazándola con mas fuerzas.

— ¡SUELTAME! —volvió a exigir Marie.

— No quiero—dijo Shaoran con voz ronca.

Marie sintió que estaba perdida no quería estar cerca de Shaoran y hacia todo los posible por separarse de él, primero porque no quería sentirlo cerca y segundo porque no quería meterse en problemas con su hermana y mucho menos con Sakura.

— Señor Li…—hablo una voz seca y algo enojada— ya veo que usted es el causante de la demora de la señorita Tomohisa.

— ¿Eh? —Shaoran por la sorpresa aflojo su agarre y Marie se libero.

— Disculpe profesor Kiyoteru…—dijo Marie mientras se alejaba de Shaoran y caminaba hacía el hombre que estaba parado en frente de ella.

— No se preocupe señorita Tomohisa—dijo el hombre de unos 28 años de cabello marrón claro, piel blanca y ojos marrones— y señor Li será mejor que se dirija a su aula de clases.

El profesor y Marie se alejaron lentamente caminando hacia algún salón, Shaoran se quedo de pie aun sin lograr comprender que es lo que había pasado en esos últimos minutos, cuando pareció recobrar la lucidez se dio un golpe con la mano y agradeció que nadie más viera aquella escenita que realizo con Marie.

— Estoy volviéndome loco…—dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de lado contrario al que fueron Marie y el profesor, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que una persona estaba parada en el final del pasillo pero que al verlo acercarse se alejo corriendo.

— Estefan ¿sabes dónde está Sakura? —preguntaba Mei Ling ya dentro de su salón de clases.

— Fue a entregarle a Shaoran algo que se olvido…

— Pero se está demorando demasiado ¿no crees?

— No te preocupes cariño… se que Sakura está bien.

— No lo sé… aun tengo mis dudas…

— Mira esperemos un rato más y si no regresa pues la iremos a buscar ¿te parece?

— Si…

— Oigan…—llamo alguien detrás de la pareja.

— ¿Qué pasa Ryu? — pregunto Estefan.

— Nada… solo me preocupa que Sakura no esté ya falta poco para que llegue el profesor…

— Si…—dijo Mei Ling con tono preocupado—pero la buscaremos al rato si es que no regresa.

— Esta bien…

— Shaoran…

— …

— Shaoran…

—…

— ¡Shaoran!

— ¿eh?

— ¡Hey! Pisa tierra…

— Lo siento Nicole… estaba pensando…

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Es que dentro de dos semanas cumpliría tres años con Sakura y no sé que regalarle…—dijo en tono preocupado.

— Mmm—dijo Nicole sin creerle ninguna palabra— ¿Y eso te tiene así?

— Si—dijo Shaoran tratando de que no se le notara la mentira.

— Eres tan malo para mentir—dijo Nicole— pero si no me quieres contar esta bien… ahora hablemos de lo que quieres regalarle a Sakura.

— ¿Eh?... está bien—dijo Shaoran dejando que su amiga cambiara de tema pues no quería contarle cual era su verdadero problema.

— ¿Qué es lo que le gusta?

— Bueno… le gusta la música, los libros, los animales, las flores, los chocolates…

— Mmm ¿Qué te parece regalarle un libro?

— Si eso podría ser…

— Muy bien presta atención ahora…—dijo Nicole en manera de reproche.

— Esta bien…

Las horas en la universidad Clamp pasaron muy rápidas hasta que llego el momento del receso y un grupo de jovenes de la facultad de psicología salía en un carrera maratónica en busca de alguien que había decidió ausentarse ese día de clases.

— ¿Pero donde creen que este?

— No lo sé… mi primo no me dijo nada. Estefan ¿has vuelto a llamar?

— Si… pero no me contesta… Mei Ling creo que deberías decirle a Shaoran.

— No—respondió Yunsu de manera cortante.

— Creo que Yunsu tiene razón… por ahora será mejor buscarla entre nosotros—dijo Estefan.

— Pero por donde comenzaremos…—pregunto Naoko.

— Bien haremos lo siguiente…—dijo Estefan— Himeko y Ryu buscaran en la biblioteca... Rika tu irán al salón a ver si regreso… Yunsu tu iras a ver a tu hermano pero no le dirás nada y por ultimo Mei Ling y yo iremos a buscar en la cafeterías si no encontramos nada iremos al árbol de cerezo.

— Si—respondieron todos.

— Eriol… basta…—decía Mike mientras se trataba de zafar del abrazo posesivo de su prometido.

— No—respondió Eriol mientras su rostro sereno y tranquilo pasaba a tomar un matiz mortal— ¿Por qué tenias que vestirte hoy justamente de esa manera?

— Es la enésima vez que te digo que tenía una exposición… oye…—dijo Miku dándole un leve codazo— tú estabas ahí…

— Si— pero no pudiste escoger algo menos… apretado.

— ¿Pero que tiene mi ropa? —dijo Miku inocentemente.

— ¿Qué tiene? —Eriol la examino, desde los zapatos negros de punta destapada, la falda negra entubada que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, la chaqueta negra que iba en conjunto con la falda y que se entallaba muy bien a su cuerpo y solo mostraba un poco de la tela blanca de la blusa que iba debajo— mejor vayamos al cerezo—dijo volviéndola a abrazar y asesinando con la mirada a quien se atreviera a mirar a su prometida

— Pero Eriol…—dijo Miku aguantando sus ganas de reír, Eriol se veía tan tierno cuando se ponía celoso—espera…—dijo mientras lo hacía detenerse suavemente— si me vestí así el día de hoy no fue para impresionar a otras personas— le dijo mirándolo a los ojos— lo hice para impresionar al único hombre que logra hacer que mi vida sea completa… Eriol si yo me visto de una u otra manera es solo para que tú te sientas feliz de estar conmigo.

— Miku…—Eriol no sabía que decir se sentía culpable por haber pensando que ella solo quería llamar la atención pero en realidad era que ella solo quería impresionarlo a él y a nadie más— Gracias—dijo sin reprimir su impulso de abrazarla protectoramente— eres la mujer más bella del mundo… te amo.

— Yo también te amo…—respondió Miku acunándose en los brazos de Eriol ya que por más de llevar tacos no podía llegar a su altura.

— Sera mejor ir para halla—dijo Eriol abrazando a Miku pero esta vez de manera delicada.

— Si—dijo Miku alegre por el gesto de su prometido.

— Tomoyo… yo lo vi con mis propios ojos.

— _Sakura… calmate por favor…_

— No creo poder hacerlo…—respondió la castaña mientras luchaba porque las lagrimas no salieran.

— _Amiga… por el momento será mejor que no digas nada._

— Pero…

— _Escuchame_

— Si.

— _Desde ahora someterás a Shaoran a un escrutinio total, si el confía en ti y solo te ama a ti pues en algún momento te contara que es lo que está pasando entre él o Marie… puede que te diga que está confundido y que necesita tiempo para pensar pero tú debes mantenerte neutral y segura…_

— Esta bien… gracias Tomoyo.

— _No te preocupes… ahora si me voy porque tengo que seguir con mis diseños…_

— Si, hablamos otro día amiga—dijo la castaña mientras cortaba la llamada.

— ¡Sakura!

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

— Hola Eriol… hola Miku…—saludo con una gran sonrisa— bueno no ingrese a clases.

— ¡¿QUE?! — exclamaron los dos con sorpresa.

— Es la verdad—dijo encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia— no me sentía muy bien y decidí quedarme aquí mientras trataba de sentirme mejor.

— Ya veo…—dijo Eriol.

— ¡Sakura! —llamaron otras voces detrás de ellos.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Sakura mientras veía que Estefan, Mei Ling, Yunsu, Ryu, Himeko y Rika se acercaban corriendo hasta donde estaba ella.

— Sakura…—dijo Ryu corriendo y abrazándola— ¿estás bien?

— Si—dijo Sakura dudosa y preocupada por la actitud de su amigo.

— ¿Por qué no entraste a clase? —dijo Ryu separándose y cruzando los brazos sobre su bien formado pecho.

— Es que… yo…

— No señorita no hay ninguna excusa para que usted se vaya de pinta—dijo Ryu como si estuviera reprendiendo a su hermana menor.

— Pero…—trato de defenderse Sakura.

— Pero nada—dijo Ryu tajante— no lo vuelvas a hacer…—dijo mientras posaba sus manos en los delicados hombros de la castaña— ¿está bien? —dijo suavizando la voz.

— Si—dijo Sakura mientras veía en los ojos de Ryu una verdadera preocupación— no quise hacerlos asustar—dijo mirando a los demás.

— No es nada—dijo Yunsu para aligerar el ambiente.

— Bueno… no lo vuelvas a hacer—dijo Mei Ling mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Está bien…—dijo Sakura mientras trataba de animarse.

— Vamos a la cafetería por algo de comer—propuso Eriol.

— Si es una grandiosa idea…—secundo Yunsu— ahí nos encontramos con los demás.

— Entonces vamos—dijo Ryu tan entusiasta como siempre— vamos… vamos…—dijo agarrando de la mano a Sakura y a Himeko— comida… comida— iba celebrando mientras caminaba con sus amigas.

— ¿En serio creen que sea buena idea lo de la cita? —pregunto Mei Ling al ver como Ryu caminaba de la mano con Sakura y Himeko casi arrastrándolas hacia la cafetería como si fuera un niño.

— No te preocupes… seguro que cuando se encuentre ahí no sabrá que hacer—dijo Estefan mientras veía hacia la misma dirección que su novia.

— Si… estoy seguro que todo saldrá según lo planeado—dijo Eriol.

— Vamos chicos—animo Miku —será mejor que cambien esas caras…

— Pero no estamos así por Ryu—confeso Mei Ling.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunto Miku

— Me preocupa Sakura… ella nunca ha faltado a clases a excepción de cuando paso lo de Sulli.

— ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? —Pregunto Yunsu— no dirás que…—dijo adivinando los pensamientos de su prima.

— Si…—dijo Mei Ling mientras que su rostro se ponía serio— pero esta vez ni tu ni yo interferiremos… si él quiere echar todo a perder pues que sea así.

— Está bien…—decía Yunsu mientras caminaba al costado de su prima.

— ¿Eh? —dijeron Miku y Eriol confundidos.

— No nos presten importancia…—dijo Mei Ling con una gran sonrisa.

— Cierto… Mei Ling a veces tiene sus trances—dijo Estefan en broma tratando de aligerar el ambiente

— ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto Mei Ling mientras un aura maligna aparecía alrededor de ella.

— Nada… nada cariño…—dijo Estefan mientras comenzaba a caminar más rápido.

— Ven aquí…—dijo Mei Ling apresurando también el paso.

— Yo me adelantare a la cafetería—dijo Estefan emprendiendo una carrera maratónica.

— ¡Ven aquí! —Mei Ling salió corriendo detrás de Estefan.

— Bueno… mejor démonos prisa no quiero ver a mi amigo muerto—dijo Eriol mientras seguía caminando con Miku y Yunsu.

— Si—dijo Yunsu aguantando sus ganas de reír.

— Algo me dice que Estefan esta en problemas—dijo Miku soltando una risita.

— ¡¿Pero tu estas demente?!

— No… Nicole escúchame…—pedía un Shaoran muy nervioso.

— ¿Qué te escuche? —Pregunto Nicole con ironía— Shaoran no puedes pedirme que te escuche porque simplemente no puedo entender porque actúas así…

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo…—dijo Shaoran con tristeza.

— Vamos a la cafetería tengo que comprarle algo a Will…

— Está bien…—dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie.

Ambos salieron rumbo a la cafetería mientras conversaban sobre las tareas y los trabajo, pero Shaoran sabía muy bien que su amiga no iba a dejar pasar por alto aquel desliz y lo interrogaría hasta estar satisfecha y si no era eso estaba seguro que sufriría por más de una semana sus miradas asesinas.

— Mira ahí están Sakura y tus demás amigos…—dijo Nicole mientras le indicaba al ambarino con una mirada el lugar donde estaban.

— Si—dijo Shaoran mientras miraba como todos conversaban animadamente— vamos…—dijo mientras la jalaba hacia la mesa donde estaban.

Sakura y los demás no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del ambarino y mientras tanto seguían regañando a Sakura quien no podía dejar de sentirse apenada y avergonzada por haber hecho preocupar a sus amigos.

— Pero ya dije que no volverá a pasar—dijo Sakura tratando de excusarse una vez más.

— No—dijo Ryu mientras fruncía el seño y cruzaba los brazos— ¡imaginate si te hubiera pasado algo!

— ¿Algo como qué? —pregunto Sakura confundida.

— ¡Nose! —Dijo Ryu alzando los brazos— algo como que te desmayaras en cualquier lugar, que alguien te estuviera molestando, que vinieran los extraterrestres y te secuestraran…

— ¿Extraterrestres? —pregunto Eriol alzando una ceja.

— Bueno creo que exagere—dijo Ryu.

Ese comentario provoco que todos rieran con ganas, Ryu podía ser muy escandaloso cuando quería pero cuando se trataba de Sakura era por demás exagerado.

— Sakura…—dijo Yunsu mirándola— tienes que prometer que no lo volverás a hacer.

— Cierto Sak…—dijo Mei Ling— nos tenias muy preocupados.

— Y yo tuve que presentar una excusa al profesor—dijo Himeko con timidez.

— ¡Y yo casi muero de angustia! —dijo Ryu con dramatismo.

— Esta bien—dijo Sakura que no sabía dónde esconderse— prometo no faltar a clases otra vez mas…

— ¿Faltaste a clases? —dijo una voz detrás de Sakura y provoco que la misma diera un salto en su sitio.

— Hola Shaoran…—saludo Eriol en tono casual pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

— Hola…—saludo Shaoran sin quitar la mirada de la espalda de Sakura— ¿Ya conocen a Nicole?

— Hola…—saludaron todos.

— Hola—saludo Nicole con una gran sonrisa mientras disimuladamente le daba un codazo a Shaoran.

— Bueno…—dijo Shaoran aclarándose la voz— ¿alguien me puede explicar porque mi novia falto a clases?

— Ehh…—dijo Sakura recobrando la voz— pues…

— Ella no ingreso porque se sintió mal—dijo Yunsu mientras miraba a su hermano— fue a tu salón a entregarte algo y después de eso no volvió.

— Ya veo…—dijo Shaoran tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo— _Y si ella me vio con Marie, no, no puede ser ella no ha visto nada no te pongas a sacar conclusiones…_— se dijo a sí mismo Shaoran en su mente.

— Si, bueno no llegue hasta tu facultad—dijo Sakura girándose a verlo mientras le daba una sonrisa fingida— me sentí mal y por eso me fui a el árbol de cerezo… hola Nicole—dijo desviando su atención a la chica al costado de su novio.

— Hola Sakura —saludo Nicole— bueno yo… tengo que ir a comprar algo nos vemos en el salón Shaoran…—trato de despedirse.

— No—dijo Shaoran— yo iré contigo… adiós chicos—dijo Shaoran girándose para acompañar a su amiga.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud del ambarino ya que normalmente se quedaría acompañándolos, pero luego centraron su atención en Sakura quien tenía la mirada perdida en su bebida.

— _Se ha ido_—pensaba Sakura— _ha dado media vuelta y se ha ido… eso quiere decir que no me ayudara con lo de Ryu y Himeko… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto actúa así? ¿Por qué siento esta angustia crecer en mi corazón?_

— Sakura…—dijo Miku— mientras le tomaba con delicadeza una de sus manos— ¿estás bien?

— Si—dijo Sakura mientras alzaba la mirada— chicos… tenemos algo que hacer ¿verdad? —dijo cambiando el tema radicalmente.

— Ahh… si—dijo Eriol entendiendo a que se refería su amiga.

— ¿De qué hablan? —pregunto Ryu.

— Nada…—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa— solo son cosas de la familia—dijo restándole importancia— bueno será mejor que vayamos al salón.

— Si—dijeron todos poniendo se dé pie.

— Serás idiota—dijo Nicole tirándole un cocacho a Shaoran.

— ¡Hey! —Dijo Shaoran sobándose la cabeza— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— ¡Porque lo eres! —Dijo Nicole sin poder controlar su enojo— se suponía que debías de estar con ella para planificar no se qué cosa y tu lo arruinas diciendo que me acompañas… y si no te abras dado cuenta ella te vino a buscar Shaoran ¿Quién sabe si vio todo?

— Ni lo digas…—dijo Shaoran en tono serio— ella no me quisiera ver nunca más… y si, debía ayudarle a organizar algo…

— Entonces que esperas para llamarla o enviarle un texto.

— Pero…—dijo Shaoran dudoso.

— Shaoran Li…—dijo Nicole de manera mortalmente seria— si no quieres perder a la única chica que te soporta con el carácter que tienes… haz lo que te digo y antes de que toque la campana.

— Está bien—dijo Shaoran sacando su celular y marcando el número de su novia— Hola… Sakura.

— _¿Si?_

— Yo… quería saber si vas a necesitar mi ayuda en la tarde, tú ya sabes para que…—al decir esto vio como Nicole se golpeaba la frente y movía la cabeza negativamente.

— _No…_—dijo Sakura mortalmente seria para su gusto— _ya he organizado todo con los chicos y no es necesario que te preocupes_— esto le provoco un dolor en el corazón y se sintió herido en su orgullo.

— Bueno…—dijo el de manera seria— nos vemos otro día.

— _Adiós…_—dijo Sakura sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción.

— Adiós—dijo Shaoran cortando la llamada rápidamente.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunto Nicole suponiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

— Que ya está todo organizado—respondió Shaoran de manera seria.

— Shaoran…—llamo Nicole.

— ¿Sí? —respondió el ambarino.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —le grito Nicole con cólera.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —pregunto Shaoran sin comprender.

— Eres increíble…—dijo Nicole mientras ingresaba a su salón seguida de Shaoran —se supone que si la llamabas por teléfono debías decirle que te diga que debías hacer… y no preguntar si iba a necesitar ayuda cuando eso era más que obvio.

— Pero dijo que ya todo estaba listo—dijo Shaoran tratando de excusarse.

— ¡Pues porque se lo preguntaste! —Dijo Nicole como si fuera lo más obvio— Shaoran… a una mujer nunca se le pregunta simplemente se le ofrece ayuda y listo…

— Bueno… bueno… está bien pero no te alteres…

— Ashhh— dijo Nicole dándose por vencida— no tienes remedio.

— Pero aun así eres mi amiga.

— Lamentablemente—dijo Nicole mientras lo miraba de forma asesina— pero si pierdes a Sakura por tu estúpida actitud no vengas a llorar después—dijo Nicole sentándose y dando por terminada la conversación.

Shaoran se quedo sin palabras ante el comentario de su amiga y no era la primera vez que se lo decía, decidió no darle tanta importancia y tomo asiento en su lugar mientras esperaba a que el profesor de esa clase apareciera.

— Sakura ¿estas segura de que vendrán?

— Claro que si…—dijo la castaña mientras miraba su reloj— tú solo confía Eriol.

— Esta bien…—dijo Eriol mientras miraba a su amiga un poco diferente— Sak…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Me dirás que paso?

— Si…—dijo Sakura en tono triste —pero no ahora… cuando esto termine te lo contare.

— Esta bien… mira ahí esta Ryu…—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa picara.

— Ahora solo falta Himeko…

— ¿Pero como planeas hacer todo?

— Espera y lo veras—dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

Eriol decidió esperar a ver cómo es que la castaña haría para que ese par cayera redondito en su planificación, Ryu se acerco lentamente hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.

— Hola chicos—saludo Ryu.

— Hola…—saludo Sakura con una sonrisa— bueno ahora regreso tengo que ver si las chicas no están haciendo alguna travesura…

— Bueno…—dijo Ryu pensando que la castaña actuaba raro— ¿Y cuáles son los planes de hoy? —pregunto a Eriol.

— Pues… Sakura es la que decidirá, ya sabes para subirle el ánimo…

— Cierto… —dijo Ryu mientras se ponía serio— ¿Sabes algo? —pregunto.

— No—dijo Eriol de manera seria— ¿Sigues haciendo lo que me dijiste?

— Lo he dejado por unos días pero lo volveré a hacer…

— ¿Has hablado con Marie?

— No, prefiero no meterla en este lio…

— Tienes razón…—dijo Eriol de manera pensativa— pero aunque no queramos está involucrada también…

— Si… pero debes recordar que no queremos que haya personas que resulten afectadas.

— Eso será algo inevitable…—dijo Eriol.

— Pues hay que hacer lo posible…

— Esta bien…

— ¿Y donde están los demás? —pregunto Ryu cambiando de tema.

— En la sala…—dijo Eriol con tono relajado.

— Pero yo no vi a nadie cuando pase por ahí…

— Eso mi querido amigo—dijo Eriol mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros— es porque eres un despistado…—dijo mientras sonreía.

— Eso no es cierto—dijo Ryu mientras hacia un puchero— por cierto… el jardín está muy lindo.

— La verdad que si… además que construirán una piscina…

— Entonces ya podremos tener fiestas con piscina—dijo Ryu con una gran sonrisa.

— Al parecer si—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa picara— será mejor que entremos un momento para que saludes a las chicas…

— Si

Eriol y Ryu dejaron el jardín de la parte posterior de la casa Kinomoto para dirigirse a la sala a saludar a sus demás amigos, las chicas estaban sentadas en los sillones riéndose de alguna ocurrencia de Sakura, mientras Yamazaki las veía de forma rara.

— Hola—saludo Ryu.

— Hola—saludaron las demás chicas.

— Bueno solo falta Himeko… —dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie— Estefan bajara dentro de unos minutos.

Ryu y Eriol se sentaron al igual que sus amigas y comenzaron con una rueda de chistes que saco a más de uno unas cuantas lagrimas a causa de tanto reír, era un momento perfecto entre amigos, luego de unos minutos Estefan se acoplo a ellos pero esta vez comenzaron a contar sus anécdotas, los minutos pasaron y escucharon que el timbre sono.

— Yo voy…—dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie.

— Hola—saludaba Himeko.

— Hola—saludo Sakura con una gran sonrisa— te estábamos esperando…—dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano y la hacía ingresar y la guiaba hacia donde estaban los demás— chicos…—anuncio la castaña— podemos comenzar con nuestra tarde de juegos… Himeko ya llego.

— Hola chicos—saludo Himeko con timidez.

— Hola— le saludaron todos.

— Bueno… es momento de ir al jardín —dijo Sakura con entusiasmo.

— ¡Sí! —celebraron todos.

— ¿Pero qué haremos? —pregunto Ryu con inocencia.

— Pasaremos una tarde llena de emoción—dijo Sakura con alegría mientras hacía que todos se pusieran de pie y fueran al jardín posterior.

Uno a uno salieron rumbo al jardín y agradecían al hecho de que Sakura les haya dicho desde el principio que debían ponerse ropa cómoda, cuando ya estuvieron todos en el jardín Sakura se encargo de repasar mentalmente quienes habían ido ese día y sintió un dolor en el pecho al darse cuenta de que ya era muy tarde para que Shaoran fuera a su casa.

— Bueno…—dijo dejando de lado su malestar— el día de hoy recordaremos a como cuando éramos niños—dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver que sus amigos la miraban de manera cómplice a excepción de Himeko y Ryu.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunto Ryu sin entender.

— Que nos recrearemos naturalmente sin necesidad de la tecnología por eso pido que todos apaguen sus celulares y me los entreguen…— uno a uno se fueron acercando a la castaña entregando sus celulares apagados— Muy bien… primero lugareños a las chapadas*

— Ok… ¿quien la lleva? —pregunto Eriol con una sonrisa.

— Yo—dijo Yunsu con una sonrisa.

— Bueno yo iré a guardar los celulares y regreso—dijo Sakura.

Sakura corrió hacia el interior de su casa y dejo los celulares sobre la mesa del comedor y regreso tan rápido como pudo.

— Bien… podemos comenzar—dijo Yunsu con una sonrisa siniestra.

De esta manera se inicio toda una tarde de juegos infantiles entre los amigos, estuvieron corriendo por varias horas hasta que decidieron que ya era momento de jugar algo diferente y todos pensaron que era un buena opción jugar "quemados", los equipos fueron mixtos y así se emprendió otra contienda hasta que quedara un solo jugador que esta vez fue Sakura.

— Esta… bien… deberíamos…—decía Mei Ling tratando de recuperar la respiración— descansar…

— Yo… estoy… de… acuerdo—dijo Estefan.

— Esta bien—dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa— traeré algo de beber… ¿Hyori, me ayudas?

— Si—Hyori se puso de pie y camino con Sakura hacia el interior de la casa.

Mientras las dos chicas iban por algo de beber los demás aprovecharon en echarse sobre el pasto y descansar un poco, después de varios minutos Sakura y Hyori regresaron con vasos de limonada.

— Descansaremos un poco mas—dijo Sakura— luego jugaremos el último juego…

— Pero ya esta atardeciendo—dijo Himeko mientras miraba el cielo.

— Por eso mismo—dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa— de esa manera será más divertido.

Cada uno se dedico a imaginarse que es lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de la castaña, los minutos pasaron hasta que por fin el día fue cubierto por una fina capa de oscuridad, Sakura le hizo una seña a Eriol quien en un ágil movimiento desapareció y volvió a aparecer minutos después.

— Bueno— dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie— es momento de comenzar el último juego…— Sakura espero a que todos estuvieran de pie para dar las instrucciones del juego— bien… el juego será en parejas… jugaremos a las escondidas.

— ¡Qué bien! —dijo Mei Ling dando saltitos de emoción.

— Yo dire las parejas—dijo Sakura con un brillo en la mirada— bien… Eriol y Miku serán una, Chiharu y Yamazaki serán otra, Estefan y Mei Ling serán otra, Yunsu y Hyori formaran otra pareja, Rica y Yoshiyuki…—dijo Sakura con vergüenza por llamar a su profesor de universidad por su nombre— serán una pareja… y por ultimo Ryu y Himeko serán otra pareja…

— ¿Y quién contara? —pregunto Himeko.

— Lo haremos Naoko y yo—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa— no pueden esconderse dentro de la casa… eso quiere decir que solo pueden utilizar los jardines…—Sakura le dio una seña a Eriol y Mei Ling quienes solo hicieron un leve movimiento de cabeza— muy bien… Naoko y yo comenzaremos a contar.

— Si—dijo Naoko acercándose a su amiga.

Sakura y Naoko escondieron sus rostros en la pared y empezaron a contar, escucharon como sus amigos corrían de un lado para otro y en esos momentos es que todos agradecían que Sakura tuviera una casa muy grande aunque no lo aparentara, pasaron los minutos mientras Sakura y Naoko seguían contando mientras Eriol y Mei Ling hacían de las suyas.

— No… Ryu por ahí no—decía Eriol.

— Mejor vayan por ese lado que esta más oculto—decía Mei Ling mientras corría de la mano con Estefan.

— Gracias chicos—dijo Ryu a sus amigos.

Ryu camino más despacio con Himeko ya que no quería que la chica se accidentara o algo, caminaron hasta que a unos cuantos metros detrás de unas cuantas plantas notaron algo que los dejo sin respiración de la sorpresa. Lentamente siguieron hasta que quedaron en frente de una mesa con un mantel de color rojo con velas del mismo color y un sinfín de platos.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Himeko con un sonrojo.

— Pues…—dijo Ryu sin saber que decir cuando se percato de un pequeño papel los cogió y leyó en contenido.

"**Hemos preparado esto para ustedes así que de una maldita vez declarate a la chica… no te perdonare si no lo haces…**

**Atte. Sakura"**

Ryu trago pesado porque si era Sakura quien escribió esa nota y de esa manera tan peculiar debía hacer caso, pero ahora se encontraba más nervioso que antes ¿Cómo se suponía que hiciera eso si no había preparado el nada? Ni siquiera sabía cómo se lo iba a explicar.

— Ryu... ¿estás bien? —pregunto Himeko.

— S… Si—dijo Ryu guardando el papel el bolsillo de su casaca.

— ¿Ya sabes de que se trata todo esto? —pregunto Himeko.

— Bueno… si… ¿te parece si disfrutamos de la cena? —dijo Ryu con un sonrojo.

— ¿Eh? —Pregunto Himeko que no se esperaba esa petición— está bien…—dijo ella con un sonrojo y acercándose a Ryu.

Ambos tomaron asiento y no fue hasta varios minutos después que se fueron relajando hasta lograr tener una conversación normal y tranquila como siempre había sido, Himeko estaba con un buzo deportivo de color negro y Ryu uno de color azul, se podría decir que esa cena era por demás extraña pero eso pareció no importarle a ninguno de ellos.

— Recordé algo…—dijo Ryu mientras buscaba en un bolsillo de su casaca— Himeko…—dijo llamando la atención de la chica.

— ¿Si?

— Yo… tengo que decirte algo—dijo Ryu buscando tranquilizarse ya que sentía que sus nervios lo traicionarían en cualquier momento— Himeko…—de pronto Ryu se atrevió a mirar a la chica y se puso tan rojo como un tomate maduro.

— Ryu…—dijo Himeko poniéndose de pie— ¿estás bien? —dijo mientras acercaba su mano a la frente del chico y le tomaba la temperatura.

— S…S…si—dijo Ryu con dificultad y aprovechando la cercanía de la chica dio un suspiro largo y se puso de pie mientras agarraba su mano entre las suyas— yo tengo que decirte algo…

— Ryu…—dijo Himeko con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa y por la cercanía del chico.

— Dejame hablar primero—dijo Ryu con voz pausada y tranquila— Himeko… quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho…—libero una de sus manos y saco de su bolsillo una caja— quiero saber si quieres ser mi novia…

— Ryu… yo…—Himeko lo miraba con sorpresa y esperaba que todo eso no fuera un sueño— si… si quiero ser tu novia…

— Entonces—dijo Ryu con una gran sonrisa soltando la mano de la chica— esto es para ti—dijo mientras abría la cajita.

— Son hermosos—dijo Himeko con una sonrisa.

— Dejame ponerte el tuyo…—dijo Ryu mientras sacaba un cadena de plata con dos anillos unidos entre ellos, uno era de plata y el otro era de oro— esto es un símbolo de lo que siento por ti —dicho esto le coloco el collar a la chica— te ves hermosa—dijo después de separarse un poco de ella.

— Gracias—dijo Himeko con un rubor— te colocare el tuyo…—dijo mientras sacaba la otra cadenita que era del mismo diseño, Ryu se agacho para que Himeko pudiera cumplir su deber una vez hecho le dio un beso en la frente.

— Gracias—dijo Ryu con una gran sonrisa— Himeko…—llamo a la chica— gracias por darme esta oportunidad— y sin esperar más capturo los labios de la chica en un beso suave y dulce tan esperado por los dos.

El beso se prolongo por unos minutos hasta hacerse más profundo e intenso, cuando tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno se pudieron dar cuenta de que ya había oscurecido y que tal vez el juego ya habría terminado y decidieron regresar a la casa, caminaron agarrados de la mano y más felices que nunca. Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los demás todos saltaron literalmente encima de ellos preguntando si ya eran pareja a lo que solo respondieron con un leve sonrojo.

— ¡Ya era hora! —dijo Mei Ling alzando los brazos.

— ¡Felicidades! —dijo Sakura abrazándolos a los dos.

Y así todos comenzaron a felicitarlos, hasta que fue el momento de que cada uno regresara a su casa, Sakura ya se había encargado de devolverle a cada uno su celular.

— Fue una tarde muy linda—dijo Sakura— deberíamos repetirla…

— Si… pero por ahora será mejor que vayamos a descansar—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa al ver mucho más animada a su amiga.

— Si… cuídense chicos… adiós—dijo Sakura despidiéndose desde su puerta— creo que me quedare dormida a penas toque la cama—dijo cerrando la puerta— ¿Qué haces Estefan?

— Sakura… ¿no has encendido tu celular? —pregunto sin rodeos.

— No… me olvide ¿Por qué?

— Es…—dudo— es que… Shaoran me ha enviado un mensaje diciéndome que le contestes al celular…

— Ya veo—dijo Sakura con desanimo— ahora lo enciendo.

— ¿Está todo bien? —pregunto Estefan al notar el desanimo de la castaña.

— Si…—respondió Sakura— me iré a dar un baño… hasta mañana—se despidió emprendiendo su huida hacia su habitación.

— Sak…—trato de detenerla Estefan pero ya era tarde porque la chica ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba— esto es raro…—dijo pensativamente.

Mientras Estefan se quedaba en la sala pensando en el porqué su pequeña hermana actuaba así, en el segundo piso una castaña en su habitación se debatía entre encender su celular o no.

— Ahhh—suspiro cansada Sakura mientras caminaba de una lado a otro— mejor no lo enciendo—dijo dejando el celular en su mesita de noche se metió en el cuarto de baño y mientras sentía los chorros de agua caer por su cuerpo se puso a pensar— _¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué siento este dolor en el corazón? Es como si una tristeza me invadiera por completo…—_soltó un suspiro y dijo— solo espero que todo esté bien…

Salió de la ducha arrastrando los pies, se puso una pijama y luego se dedico a secar su cabello para que pudiera dormir tranquila, trato de demorarse lo más que podía pero sabía que el final era inevitable después de cepillar su cabello como diez veces se acerco a su amplia cama y se sentó en el borde mientras miraba su celular con duda y una gran preocupación.

— Es hora—dijo presionando el botón de encendido y viendo como la pantalla se iluminaba.

Su teléfono le mostro la imagen que tenia de fondo que era una foto de Yuu, espero a que se pudiera cargar el menú de llamadas y de mensajes de texto pero de pronto apareció la imagen de contacto de Shaoran con el tono de llamada de él, esto provoco que se le callera el celular al piso.

— ¡DEMONIOS! —dijo mientras recogía el celular del piso.

Sakura miraba su celular con preocupación y sentía que las manos estaban comenzando a sudarle, mientras el corazón comenzaba a latirle con furia, no sabía qué hacer se veía tentada a mandarlo al buzón pero también tenía ganas de hablar con él, de escuchar su voz y de que le diga que todo estaba bien entre ellos, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y presiono el botón de contestar.

— ¿Hola? —dijo con un hilo de voz.

— _¿Por qué no me contestabas?_ —fue lo primero que dijo Shaoran sin molestarse en ocultar el enojo en su voz.

— Estaba ocupada—se explico Sakura mientras sentía que su nerviosismo aumentaba.

— _¿Hasta estas horas?_ —pregunto Shaoran impaciente.

— Es que recién se acaban de ir los chicos…—dijo Sakura tratando de sonar menos nerviosa y asustada— lo de Ryu y Himeko nos tomo más tiempo del necesario.

— _Como siempre tus amigos son primero que yo_—dijo Shaoran sin bajar en ningún momento su tono de voz.

— Cuidado con lo que dices—dijo Sakura con un tono mortal.

— _¿Ves como te pones?_

— No me pongo de ninguna manera Shaoran—dijo Sakura con una calma mortal—por si no lo has notado también son tus amigos…

— _¡Pero yo no paro pegado a ellos toda la bendita tarde! _—dijo Shaoran explotando.

— Shaoran—dijo Sakura tratando de no perder la poca calma que ahora tenía— ¿Qué quieres lograr con esta conversación?

— _Nada_—dijo Shaoran de manera seria también.

— Entonces para que has llamado—reclamo Sakura—estoy cansada y quiero dormir aunque sea unas cuantas horas.

— _¡¿Como no vas a estar cansada si te la pasaste toda la tarde con tus amigos?!_

— Shaoran…—dijo Sakura cerrando su mano libre en un puño— será mejor que bajes la voz…

— _¿Si no, que?_ —dijo Shaoran de manera burlesca

— No me hago responsable de lo que te pueda llegar a decir…—dijo Sakura mientras trataba de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón— así que dime para que me estas llamando.

— _¡Sakura por Dios! ¡Te he estado llamando toda la tarde! Y no me has contestado a ninguna llamada…_—dijo Shaoran quien al parecer no planeaba calmarse.

— Shaoran ya te dije que estaba con los chicos…—dijo Sakura mientras sentía que su cabeza le comenzaba a doler.

— _Ese no es pretexto para dejar olvidado a tu prometido._

— ¿Dejar olvidado? —Dijo Sakura con ironía— tu sabias muy bien que el día de hoy estaba planificada la cita de Ryu y Himeko… además que fuiste tú quien al parecer dejo olvidada a su prometida.

— _Te estuve llamando toda la tarde_—dijo Shaoran con una voz que parecía muy amenazadora.

— ¿Y para que me estuviste llamando? —pregunto Sakura ya sin paciencia.

— _Para saber si podía ir a tu casa…_—dijo Shaoran con un tono de voz un poco bajo.

— Shaoran…—dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie— sabias muy bien que tu debías venir… te estuve esperando toda la tarde—dijo Sakura mientras sentía que el enojo no se le pasaba tan rápido como antes.

— _¡Por esa misma razón te estuve llamando!_ —dijo Shaoran volviendo a explotar de nuevo.

Sakura comenzó a caminar por su habitación de manera impaciente, no sabía que decir se sentía tan enojada por la actitud tan infantil de Shaoran pero aparte sentía que debía decirle que lo mejor era olvidarlo, pero no podía hacer que esas palabras se pronunciaran desde sus labios por que el tono de voz que Shaoran estaba utilizando no le gustaba para nada.

— _¡Sakura!_

— Estoy aquí—dijo Sakura en un tono de voz bajo.

— _Entonces dime_…—dijo Shaoran.

— ¿Decirte qué? —pregunto Sakura de manera confundida.

— _¿Siempre serán tus amigos primero?_ —dijo Shaoran de manera seca y cortante.

Sakura se quedo estática y sus ojos se le abrieron como platos ante aquella pregunta, nunca antes Yue le había hecho ese tipo de pregunta o le había hecho escoger entre sus amigos y él, pero esta vez no sabía que decir, sus amigos eran como su familia y a la familia no se le olvida ni se abandona, Shaoran era su novio o bueno ahora era su prometido y lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser, pero había algo que le impedía decirle que lo escogía a él, por alguna razón no se sentía segura de decirle esas palabras.

— _Estoy esperando_—dijo Shaoran impaciente.

— ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? —dijo Sakura como tratando de desviar el tema.

— _Solo respóndeme… tus amigos o yo…—_dijo Shaoran con voz firme.

— Sabes que mis amigos son como mi familia…—dijo Sakura tratando de darle su punto de vista sin que él se enojara— ellos han crecido conmigo…

— _¿Entonces ellos son más importantes que yo?_ —pregunto Shaoran.

— No quiero decir eso—trato de explicar Sakura.

Ella quería decir que escogía a los dos pues no podría vivir con la ausencia de uno o del otro, todos complementaban su vida y hacían que esta sea especial y única, no podía escoger entre uno y el otro porque si lo hacia ella misma se estaría traicionando e hiriendo.

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres decir entonces? _—presiono Shaoran.

— Shaoran…—dijo Sakura mientras suspiraba—no puedes hacerme escoger… ustedes son muy importantes para mí… no puedo escoger.

— _Tendrás que hacerlo Sakura…_

— Pero…

— _¡Soy tu prometido! _

— ¡Pero eso no te hace mi dueño! —Dijo Sakura ya perdiendo la paciencia— ¡Estoy harta Shaoran! ¿Escuchaste? ¡HARTA!

— _¿Harta de qué? _—pregunto Shaoran con ironía y algo de mofa en la voz.

— Harta de esto… de que siempre trates de controlar mi vida, de que me hagas escoger… Shaoran soy un ser humano y aunque a ti no te guste, mis amigos siempre serán primero…

— _¿Así será cuando nos casemos y tengamos nuestra propia familia? ¿Dejaras todo por ir con tus "amigos"?_

— No… ahí será diferente…

— _¡Mentira!_ —Dijo Shaoran—_ ¡Si desde ahora eres así, nunca cambiaras! _

Esa última oración provoco en Sakura un dolor muy intenso en el corazón, no le gustaba sentirse así, no le gustaba sentirse acorralada y siendo acusada de algo que sabía muy bien que no haría, hizo todo lo posible para que al momento de hablar no se le quebrara la voz.

— Shaoran—dijo aparentemente con voz calmada— creo que deberíamos hablar de esto cuando estemos más calmados…—dijo.

— _No… lo hablaremos y solucionaremos ahora…_

— Estoy cansada—trato de excusarse Sakura para que Shaoran dejara esa conversación para cuando estuvieran más calmados.

— ¡_Yo también! No eres la única Sakura… yo también tengo cosas que hacer, no creas que tu no mas eres la única que puede sentir cansancio o necesitar dormir… _

— Shaoran— dijo Sakura mientras sentía que esas palabras hacían que la herida hecha se hiciera más grande, dio un suspiro largo y dijo— solo te digo que hablemos mañana cuando estemos más calmados.

— _¡NO!_ —Dijo Shaoran con mucho enojo—_ lo solucionaremos ahora y de ser posible iré ahora mismo a tu casa, no me interesa Sakura iré y si es posible me quedare esperándote hasta que salgas._

Sakura no podía sentirse peor, ella solo quería dormir un poco y luego mañana podría pensar con calma y tratar de buscar una solución a toda esa locura, pero con cada palabra que Shaoran decía se le hacía más difícil pensar con calma.

— _Sakura si no me dices algo iré a tu casa en este mismo instante_—dijo Shaoran.

— Cállate Shaoran… por favor—suplico Sakura.

— _No me callare Sakura… así que es mejor que solucionemos esto…_

— Shaoran por favor…—dijo Sakura con evidente suplica en su voz— te pido que hablemos mañana— se sentó en el suelo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el borde de su cama.

— _¡NO!_ —Dijo Shaoran de manera rotunda— _está bien… ahora mismo voy para tu casa…_

Sakura no soporto más el estrés que eso le provocaba y decidió que era mejor ponerle un fin de una vez.

— Shaoran no te atrevas a venir a mi casa—dijo Sakura con un tono de enojo.

— _Entonces solucionemos esto—_dijo Shaoran sin darle importancia al tono de voz de Sakura— _sabes que yo si soy capaz de hacer eso…_

— Esta bien Shaoran—dijo Sakura con una voz fría y calmada— quieres una solución la tendrás… estoy harta de que siempre trates de que yo sea tu marioneta, alguien que debe de hacer lo que tú quieres… así que será mejor que demos por terminado esto…

— _¿Terminado qué?_ —dijo Shaoran con un tono de voz amenazador.

— Nuestra relación, nuestro compromiso... todo—dijo Sakura con el mismo tono de voz.

— _Sakura sabes que esa no es una solución…—_dijo Shaoran de manera amenazante, al parecer él no se había inmutado por las palabras de la castaña—_ así que mejor dame una buena solución antes que vaya a tu casa._

— No hay otra solución Shaoran—dijo Sakura— esto es el final… te di una oportunidad pero no la aprovechaste así que adiós…

Sakura al decir esas palabras sintió su corazón partirse por la mitad, era un terrible dolor y estaba segura de que no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche, apago su celular en cuanto corto la llamada y decidió que era mejor no pensar en lo que había dicho, sabía que Shaoran era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas pero por el momento era mejor tratar de dejar su mente en blanco.

— ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? —Se dijo así misma mientras miraba hacia el techo de su habitación— mañana será un día difícil.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! —Llamaba Shaoran al otro lado de la línea— ¡DEMONIOS! —Grito con frustración— ¡MIERDA! —Dijo lanzando su celular contra la pared— ¿Qué he hecho?

Shaoran comenzó a caminar alrededor de su habitación mientras se agarraba el cabello con frustración, quería golpear algo o alguien para que pudiera liberar esa frustración que sentía, sabía que había sido su error al no poder controlar su carácter y a causa de eso había dicho cosas que no quería.

— Estoy perdido…—dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo de su habitación.

_**N. A.**_

_**Esta bien fucílenme! :C pero tengo una buena excusa para mi demora… mis lindas y hermosas lectoras T.T mi lap se malogro :C y no me la entregaran hasta el 10 de junio o algo mas :C asi que por eso este cap esta un poquito largo :C**_

_**Bueno vamos con el cap! :D ¿Qué paso ahora con Shaoran? Este tema de marie esta saliendo de su control, pero bueno el se lo esta buscando luego no me acusen de mala eh!... y Yue no se separa de sakurita xD vemos que la piropea a cada rato… cuando regresara a japon? No lo se… espero que pronto…**_

_**Y por fin! Ryu y Himeko están juntos! :D me gusto su extraña cena.. xD pero valio la pena no? Y vemos que Nicole si sabe como tratar al idiota de Shaoran ¬¬ en serio lo odio… u.u y lamento decir que se pondrá peor…**_

_**Casi se me olvidaba… alguien noto algo raro en el profesor que intervino a tiempo entre shao y marie? Pues yo si xDD uhhh que pasara no lose! :X**_

_**Solo dire por ultimo que esto se pondrá mucho peor en drama claro que habrá romance pero me temo que mas drama sobre todo… gracias por su paciencia y por pasearse por mis demás historias….**_

_**AVISO.**_

_**MYSTERIA- estará en stand by asi que no se deseperen**_

_**HEAVEN- no me maten pero tendrán que esperar igual**_

_**SONATA- el cap esta listo pero como no tengo lap será muy difícil que publique pero hare lo posible…**_

_**Con la demás historias ya estare publicando su primer cap como el de EL ES MIO… asi que ruego su paciencia y no duden en enviarme sus PM… pidiéndome un cap de algún fic en especial ahora vamos con los saludos.**_

_*** Viviana**_

_*** Marianux… ya se que aunque no dejes tu review… me atosigaras por face… xD **_

_*** Himeko… todo tuyo nena ;)**_

_*** Neko… espero cumpla tus expectativas…**_


	44. Capitulo 43

**Sueños e Ilusiones Rotas**

**Capítulo 43**

**Una Última Oportunidad**

La luna llena iluminaba las calles de esa zona de la ciudad, todo estaba tranquilo y en paz, en la oscuridad se podía apreciar dos formas humanas que se acercaban hacia una casa en particular.

— ¿Estas segura de que esto funcionara, Nicole?

— ¿Estas dudando de mi Shaoran?

— No— respondió el chico mientras sentía que sus manos le comenzaban a sudar— pero…

— ¿Pero qué? —pregunto la chica de manera impaciente.

— Es que… no creo que me llegue a perdonar—dijo recordando la discusión que había tenido con la castaña hace dos semanas atrás.

— Si estuviera en su lugar tampoco lo haría—dijo Nicole con enojo— ni yo misma entiendo porque te estoy ayudando en estos momentos.

— Porque eres una buena amiga— dijo Shaoran con una gran sonrisa.

— Claro—dijo Nicole con sarcasmo— amiga de un gran idiota como tú.

— ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir insultándome? —pregunto Shaoran con el ceño fruncido.

— Cuando por fin te comportes como un verdadero hombre—dijo Nicole dándole un cocacho— ahora vamos tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que sea más tarde.

— Está bien—dijo Shaoran sobándose la cabeza.

Shaoran se ingenió para que pudiera mover ese gran oso de peluche que tenía, mientras Nicole hacia malabares para que no se le cayeran las cajas de chocolates. Shaoran agradecía a cuanta entidad divina recordara ya que ni a él se le hubiera ocurrido hacer eso y es que si no fuera por su gran amiga seguro en estos momentos se encontraría en su habitación tomándose una botella de vino él solo mientras se emborrachaba y se torturaba con los recuerdos de esas dos terribles semanas lejos de la castaña.

Habían sido las más largas y tortuosas de su vida y fue en ese tiempo que entendió que no podía vivir sin la castaña y que ella debía regresar con él lo más pronto posible, porque Sakura era suya y de nadie más. Los días después de que ella lo terminara en esa llamada fueron un desastre, o al menos para él así fueron, no prestaba atención y odiaba que Sakura ni se dignara a mirarlo cuando se acercaba a saludar a todos los demás, pero eso no fue todo ya que días después comenzó a recibir chocolates y cartas de un admirador "secreto" y por más que había movido cielo y tierra no había logrado saber la identidad del tipejo que se atrevía a hacer ese tipo de regalos a SU chica, porque sí, Sakura seguía siendo su chica ya que no le había dicho a nadie aun sobre su ruptura y eso contaba a su favor y no iba a desaprovechar esa opción.

— Shaoran ahora es tu turno…—dijo Nicole mientras acomodaba todo en brazos del ambarino.

— No puedo…—dijo Shaoran volviéndose presa del pánico y los nervios.

— Ya me hartaste…—dijo Nicole y sin ningún aviso le dio una cachetada a Shaoran— mira Shaoran esta es la última oportunidad que tendrás con Sakura y escúchame bien más te vale no joderla porque yo misma me encargare de tortúrate por lo que resta de carrera ¿entendiste?

— Si—dijo un muy consternado Shaoran ya que nunca había visto ese lado agresivo de su amiga.

— Muy bien—dijo Nicole regalándole una sonrisa— según he investigado Sakura está sola en casa…

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunto Shaoran con sorpresa ya que él no había conseguido descubrir quién era el admirador de SU chica.

— Eso mi querido amigo—dijo Nicole poniendo una mano en su hombro— es un secreto… ahora yo tocare la puerta y tu pon tu mejor cara angelical para que logres el perdón de Sakura…

— Está bien… —dijo Shaoran pero de pronto sintió que le dolía un lado de su rostro— Nico…

— ¿Si? —pregunto mientras se ponía a un costado.

— Me duele la cara—dijo Shaoran con un gesto de dolor.

— Ups—dijo Nicole con una sonrisa— creo que utilice mucha fuerza…

— ¿Tú crees? —le dijo Shaoran con sarcasmo.

— Bueno ya no hay tiempo para arreglarlo, escúchame yo tocare el timbre y me iré tú tienes que pedirle perdón a Sakura porque si no de lo contrario todo esto será en vano… ¿entendiste?

— Si—dijo Shaoran con decisión.

— Muy bien— Nicole se acercó y toco el timbre de la mansión— suerte— le dijo antes de salir corriendo a esconderse.

Shaoran sintió que los nervios regresaban a jugarle una mala pasada pero tuvo que controlarse porque justamente en ese momento escucho que alguien se acercaba para abrir la puerta respiro hondo y se preparó mentalmente para lo que pudiera pasar en ese instante.

— ¿Quién es? —escucho la voz de Sakura detrás de la puerta y luego vio cómo se abría— Ho… ¿Shaoran?

— Hola—dijo con nervios al ver como el semblante de la castaña había cambiado a uno totalmente serio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Sakura con voz seria.

— Bueno yo… te traje esto—dijo Shaoran estirando la caja de chocolates y encima de ellas otras de bombones.

— ¿Qué significa esto Shaoran?

— Sakura… yo… yo quiero que tú me perdones—dijo Shaoran y al ver que la castaña no decía nada decidió continuar hablando— sé que me comporte como un idiota en ese momento en que me llamaste y en lugar de hablar de otras cosas solo me puse a reclamarte… Sakura solo vine aquí a pedirte una oportunidad más… te juro que esta será la última…

— Shaoran… yo… no puedo—dijo Sakura con los ojos cristalizados— no creo poder darte otra oportunidad, prometiste que no se volvería a repetir y ese día mientras hablábamos trate de pedirte que te calmaras pero tú no me escuchaste.

— Lo sé—dijo Shaoran con arrepentimiento— pero te juro… que esta vez será diferente…—dijo con evidente arrepentimiento en la voz.

— No Shaoran…—dijo Sakura dudando de si pudiera negarse otra vez a ese pedido— será mejor que te vayas a tu casa…— se dio vuelta para regresar al interior de su casa.

— No— dijo Shaoran dejando el gran peluche a un costado mientras abrazaba a la castaña por detrás— no me iré sin que me de otra oportunidad—dijo cerca de su oído—sé que fui un estúpido al no calmarme pero te juro que esta vez será como tú digas y como tú quieras… solo dame esta oportunidad…—dijo Shaoran abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

— Shaoran—dijo Sakura ya sin poder controlar sus lágrimas— no sé si creerte… yo te amo en verdad pero con tu actitud y demás cosas han hecho que comience a dudar de ti y no sé si pueda volver a confiar otra vez…

— Te juro que será diferente…—dijo Shaoran— todo será como tú quieras muñeca… te lo juro.

— No lo sé—dijo Sakura.

— Solo confía en mí… solo una última vez… ¿está bien?

— Esta bien—dijo Sakura derrumbando por completo su muro para que Shaoran tuviera acceso total a su corazón, otra vez.

— Gracias—dijo Shaoran abrazándola más fuerte— ahora si te puedo dar tu regalo de aniversario—dijo soltándola y dirigiéndose a la puerta para después hacer ingresar al gran oso de peluche.

— Es… muy grande—dijo Sakura con sorpresa.

— Bueno…—dijo Shaoran apenado— no sabía muy bien que más regalarte así que me decidí por este oso gigante.

— Está muy lindo—dijo Sakura lanzándose a los brazos de su novio— muchas gracias.

— Gracias a ti muñeca.

— Preparare un poco de te—dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Shaoran termino de meter el gigantesco oso de peluche y a pedido de la castaña lo dejo en la sala ella le pediría a su hermano que lo llevara hasta su habitación, espero a que ella trajera el té y se sentaron a ver una película hasta el momento en que decidió que era mejor regresar a su casa ya que al día siguiente tendría que ir más temprano a la universidad.

— Muchas gracias—le dijo Sakura mientras abría la puerta.

— Gracias a ti—dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa y luego le dio un beso— nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta luego—dijo Sakura como despedida.

—**DOS MESES DESPUES—**

— ¿En serio tenemos que hacer esto?

— Si

— Pero Sakura…

— No pongas escusas Ryu—dijo Sakura con voz firme.

— Es que… me da vergüenza—dijo Ryu mientras se sonrojaba.

— No eres el único—dijo otra voz desde sus espaldas.

— ¿Eh? —Dijo Ryu dándose a vuelta para poder ver al dueño de la voz— ¿Eriol? —dijo sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

— Si—dijo Eriol con el ceño fruncido y con evidente enojo.

— ¿Qué haces vestido así? —dijo Ryu aguantando a duras penas las ganas de reírse.

— Tu qué crees—dijo Eriol mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Pero… pero—Ryu no aguanto y comenzó a reírse como un poseso.

— No me parece gracioso—dijo Eriol de manera indignada— además tu eres un perro caliente versión humana— de pronto Ryu dejo de reírse para volver a encarar a Eriol.

— Mira quien lo dice… un lindo minino—dijo Ryu haciendo alusión al disfraz de gato que tenía Eriol.

— Basta chicos—dijo Sakura al ver que esa simple discusión se podría poner peor— Eriol pensé que tu facultad no haría nada por el aniversario de la universidad—dijo Sakura al recordar que cada facultad debía escoger un tema para el desfile que se organizaba todos los años.

— Y no lo iba a hacer—soltó un suspiro largo y dijo— pero al final no podemos de desligarnos de las obligaciones…

— Ya veo…—dijo Sakura de manera pensativa— ¿y porque eres un gato?

— Eso fue gracias a mí…—dijo una voz sonriente y cantarina.

— ¿Miku? —dijo Ryu con incredulidad.

— Si—dijo Miku con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Y porque un gato? —pregunto Sakura sin entender nada.

— ¡Porque me gustan mucho! —explico Miku mientras abrazaba a su prometido.

— Ahh… que bueno—dijo Sakura sin poder encontrar que más decir.

— ¿Y dónde están los demás? —pregunto Miku.

— Bueno Naoko y Rika están ayudando a organizar cómo será el desfile de nuestra facultad—dijo Ryu.

— Mei Ling, Estefan, Himeko y Yunsu están preparando a los demás que irán disfrazados—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y Hyori? —pregunto con mucha curiosidad Eriol mientras le lanzaba una mirada significativa a Ryu.

— Pues ella está ayudando a un profesor, pero dentro de un rato me acompañara a mí.

— Ya veo—dijo Miku mientras observaba a Ryu.

— Chicos iré a buscar algo al salón de clases…—dijo Sakura recordando haber dejado el celular en su bolso.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —ofreció Miku para de esa manera dejar a Eriol y Ryu conversar con tranquilidad.

— Claro—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

— Ya regresamos chicos—dijo Miku separándose de Eriol y comenzando a caminar al costado de la castaña.

Mientras Sakura y Miku se dirigían a la facultad de psicología en busca del celular de la castaña Eriol y Ryu permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que los dos pensaron que era seguro hablar.

— ¿Logro investigar algo? —pregunto Ryu de manera seria.

— El investigador aun no nos entrega el informe… pero nos dio a entender que la familia de Shaoran es muy poderosa…

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunto.

— Porque según me ha dicho nunca antes había visto que fuera tan difícil conseguir información de alguien, pero sobre todo que esa información fuera tan resguardada…

— Era de suponerse…—dijo Ryu.

— Pero Shaoran no siempre fue el alumno y mucho menos el hijo modelo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Como que… tuvo varios motivos para ser expulsado de la preparatoria y no te digo por simples faltas.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Ryu sin poder creerlo.

— Es cierto—dijo Eriol con tranquilidad— pero algo me dice que en ese informe que nos entregara el detective hay algo más que simples faltas de colegial rebelde.

— Igual… el mando a investigar las cartas—dijo Ryu con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto Eriol.

— Esas son las ventajas de que tus padres trabajen en la CIA ¿no?

— Tú no cambias—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa— pero no ha logrado descubrir tu identidad…

— No… pero yo sé que él sabe que fui yo ese chico…—dijo Ryu con enojo.

— Pero él piensa que tú no recuerdas nada—dijo Eriol.

— Cierto… y quiero que siga pensando lo mismo…

— Por cierto Ryu… nunca nos contaste sobre que paso en ese día…

— Pues no es algo fácil y no creo que sea el momento para contar ese tipo de cosas…

— Tienes razón—dijo Eriol y de pronto recordó algo que se le estaba olvidando— casi olvido decirte que Yue estará de regreso en este fin de mes…—dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Vendrá a quedarse de manera definitiva? —pregunto Ryu.

— Si, ha estado arreglando lo que son la transferencia a la universidad y también pensaba en comprar una casa nueva…

— Entonces eso quiere decir— dijo Ryu sacando conclusiones.

— Si, comprara la casa que está a la venta y justamente es la que está muy cerca de la de Sakura... —dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

— Y supongo que tú fuiste el de la idea—dijo Ryu con una sonrisa.

— Me sorprende que digan que eres distraído—dijo Eriol.

— Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí—dijo alguien mientras se acercaba a ellos.

— ¿Yamazaki? —dijo Ryu mientras trataba de comprobar la identidad del chico.

— Claro que si—dijo Yamazaki con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y que se supone que eres tú? —pregunto Ryu.

— Si no me equivoco… ¿eres una jeringa? —dijo Eriol con un dedo en su barbilla.

— Si—dijo Yamazaki con una sonrisa— como no había un tema específico para el desfile pues nos guiamos por nuestra carrera…

— Ahora entiendo—dijo Ryu.

— Bueno vine a llamarlos para que se unan al grupo…—dijo Yamazaki señalando hacia un grupo donde estaban sus demás amigos— la mayoría ya termino con lo que debía hacer…

— Esta bien—dijeron Eriol y Ryu con resignación.

— Pero Miku y Sakura se han ido a recoger algo—dijo Ryu buscando alguna opción que lo salvara de soportar las burlas de sus demás amigos.

— Le enviare un mensaje a Miku para que sepa donde estaremos—dijo Yamazaki— así que vamos… vamos—dijo mientras empujaba a sus amigos.

Mientras los tres amigos se encaminaban a incorporarse al otro grupo de sus amigos, en otro lugar dos chicas caminaban mientras se enfrascaban en una conversación muy animada.

— Sakura…

— ¿Si, Miku? —pregunto Sakura.

— ¿Por qué tu salón esta tan lejos? —pregunto Miku mientras hacia un puchero.

— La verdad no lo sé—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa— por eso mismo quería venir sola…

— Pero yo te quería acompañar—dijo Miku poniendo sus brazos en su cintura.

— Bueno… bueno—dijo Sakura— ¿qué te parece si cuando regresamos con los chicos nos vamos un rato a comprar helado? —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Sí! —dijo Miku dando saltitos de alegría.

— Bueno ya falta poco…—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —dijo Miku mientras hacia un gesto para que Sakura tampoco hiciera ningún ruido— ven conmigo— dijo Miku mientras la jalaba hacia el lugar de donde supuestamente provenía el ruido.

— Miku—dijo Sakura en un susurro— esto no está bien…—dijo Sakura.

— Shhh… parece que es alguien que está llorando—dijo Miku.

— ¿Entonces no deberíamos llamar a alguien? —pregunto Sakura en el mismo tono de voz que Miku.

— Espera—dijo Miku mientras pegaba la oreja a la puerta— parece que están discutiendo—dijo Miku.

— Miku…—dijo Sakura mientras los nervios la invadían.

— Ven…—dijo Miku jalándola hacia el espacio que había gracias a que la puerta no estaba completamente cerrada— mira hay dos personas…—dijo Miku mientras hacía que Sakura se pusiera a mirar al igual que ella.

— Son un chico y una chica…—dijo Sakura mientras trataba de descubrir quiénes eran.

— Se supone que todos deberían estar coordinando sobre el desfile—dijo Miku y hubiera seguido explicando de no ser que en un movimiento brusco logro descubrir la identidad de las personas dentro del salón.

— ¿Shaoran? —dijo Sakura mientras sentía que un repentino dolor en su pecho comenzaba a crecer.

— Sake…—dijo Miku mientras veía como Sakura contemplaba la escena— mejor vámonos…—dijo como única opción de salida a su problema.

— No—dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz— quiero ver que hará…

— Pero…

— Miku—dijo Sakura mirándole directamente a los ojos— solo quiero saber la verdad…

— Está bien—dijo Miku dándose por vencida— pero en cuanto digas salimos de aquí…

— Gracias…—dijo Sakura mientras volvía a dirigir su atención hacia la pareja.

Mientras Sakura y Miku observaban cada movimiento y escuchaban cada palabra en el interior del salón, el ambiente no era nada pacifico, Shaoran tenía sostenida a Marie por las muñecas y ambos ignoraban totalmente que en esos momentos dos pares de ojos prestaban atención a su discusión.

— ¡Suéltame! —Exigía Marie mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre del ambarino— no te querrás meter en problemas otra vez…

— Y no lo hare—dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa cruel— te advertí que no te quería cerca—dijo ejerciendo más presión en las delicadas muñecas de la chica.

— Ya no soy la misma chica débil de antes—dijo Marie mirándolo con odio.

— ¿Y qué puede hacer alguien como tú? —dijo Shaoran mirándola a los ojos y sintiendo hipnotizado otra vez.

— No me desafíes—dijo Marie entre dientes— puedes tener todo el apoyo de tu familia pero yo tengo suficiente información para meterte en la cárcel…

— ¿Y bajo que cargos? —pregunto Shaoran con burla.

— No me estas tomando en serio ¿verdad? —dijo Marie con seriedad.

— Pues no—dijo Shaoran con una media sonrisa— te debo recordar mi querida Marie…—dijo acercando su rostro al de ella— que yo no dejo cabos sueltos.

— Veremos si eso es verdad— dijo Marie sin dejarse amilanar por la mirada intimidadora del ambarino— no querrás que tu adorada Sakura sepa con el monstruo que esta ¿verdad?

— No se te ocurra acercarte a ella—dijo Shaoran con evidente enojo.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —dijo Marie sintiendo que ahora ella podía dominar el ambiente— Tienes miedo de que ella se entere de tu pasado… que ella descubra que tipo de persona eres realmente tu—dijo con evidente odio.

— Te advierto Marie—dijo Shaoran acercándola más a su cuerpo— no dudare en volver a hacer lo mismo de antes con tal de verte lejos de ella.

— ¿Me amenazas? —Pregunto— creo que no estás en condiciones de amenazarme Shaoran…

— Yo estoy en condiciones de lo que yo quiera—dijo con prepotencia.

— ¿Incluso en condiciones de afrontar los cargos de agresión física?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunto Shaoran confundido.

— Yo sé quién es el chico que golpeaste aquella vez…—dijo Marie.

— Mientes—dijo Shaoran con enojo.

— ¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? —dijo Marie.

— Sera mejor que te calles— dijo Shaoran mientras sostenía con una de sus manos el mentón de la chica y se acercaba al rostro de ella.

— Sera mejor que me sueltes…—dijo Marie como amenaza— te podría traer demasiados problemas— dijo tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre del ambarino

— Yo soluciono los problemas en cualquier momento—dijo el ambarino mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la chica y con su brazo libre rodeaba su cintura.

— Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de esto—dijo Marie sintiendo que ahora si no había forma de salvarse de ese momento incómodo.

— Eso lo veremos…—dijo Shaoran acortando la distancia y de esta manera juntando sus labios juntos a los de la chica que se resistía pero no podía hacer nada para poder librarse de él.

Shaoran estaba concentrado en disfrutar de ese beso que bajo la guardia y en ese momento fue que Marie le dijo un pisotón que le permitió a ella alejarse a una distancia prudente del ambarino.

— Maldita—decía Shaoran mientras se sostenía el pie.

— Te dije que me dejaras—le dijo Marie enfrentándolo.

— Vas a ver…—dijo Shaoran acercándose a ella rápidamente pero no pudo logra su objetivo porque escucho ruidos que provenían de afuera— si le dices algo a Sakura te arrepentirás…—dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir.

Marie se quedó de pie esperando a que el ambarino estuviera a una distancia prudente para que luego ella pudiera salir con tranquilidad y poder dirigirse a reunirse con sus demás compañeros.

Shaoran comenzó a caminar alejándose de ese salón mientras comenzaba a sentir el remordimiento por lo que había hecho hace algunos minutos, pero tampoco pudo sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Miku corriendo a lo lejos mientras el salía del salón donde había estado con Marie.

— Si es lo que estoy suponiendo…—dijo formulando su hipótesis— estoy perdido…

Mientras el ambarino comenzaba a sentir culpabilidad y miedo por saberse descubierto las otras dos chicas que habían presenciado toda la discusión y hasta el beso se encontraba sentadas en el gran árbol de cerezo que había en el jardín de la universidad.

— Sakura… por favor—decía Miku tratando de calmar a su amiga— no puedes estar así… debes de encararlo y terminar con el de una vez—dijo Miku.

— No…—decía Sakura entre lágrimas— yo sabía que él me ocultaba algo… pero no sabía que era en realidad y aún sigo sin entender que es…

— Querida—dijo Miku acariciando su cabello— no te esfuerces en pensar cosas que no tienen sentido… será mejor que tomes una decisión ahora— dijo Miku tratando de transmitirle fuerzas a su amiga.

— Ya sé que hare…—dijo Sakura secándose las lágrimas— nadie se burla de mí y sale ileso—dijo con voz firme.

— Sabes que la venganza no es buena—dijo Miku tratando de descubrir los planes de la castaña.

— Claro que no es buena… pero hare que él diga la verdad por si solo—dijo con decisión— bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a encontrar con los demás chicos—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa leve.

— Si…—dijo Miku poniéndose de pie mientras ayudaba a la castaña.

— Miku… por favor no le digas nada a Eriol…—dijo Sakura.

— Seré una tumba—dijo Miku con una sonrisa— ahora vámonos que no quiero encontrarme a mi prometido rodeado de miles de chicas…—dijo como broma.

— Cierto… su disfraz es algo llamativo—dijo Sakura siguiéndole la broma.

Miku y Sakura comenzaron a caminar rumbo al encuentro de sus demás amigos, llegaron mucho más rápido de lo que creían y para alegría de Miku no había ninguna chica alrededor de Eriol a excepción de a quienes conocía como sus amigas.

— Es hora de que se pongan los antifaces— anuncio Mei Ling— vamos Sakura, Estefan, Himeko, Naoko, Rika, Hyori y tu Ryu debes ir delante con los demás chicos que están disfrazados.

— Está bien—dijo Ryu mientras hacia un puchero y caminaba a encontrarse con sus demás compañeros del salón.

— Bueno nosotros nos iremos a agruparnos con nuestros compañeros— anuncio Yamazaki mientras se alejaba con Chiharu.

— Nosotros también haremos lo mismo—dijo Miku mientras prácticamente arrastraba a Eriol.

Una vez que todos estuvieron ubicados en sus respectivas facultades comenzó el desfile de la universidad Clamp por su aniversario, salieron rumbo a las calles de Tomoeda, el camino de ida y de venida duraría algo de dos horas y luego se daría inicio a las olimpiadas y al día siguiente seria la gran fiesta.

Cada facultad se representaba por algún motivo que querían ilustrar y los disfraces eran muy coloridos. Todo estaba sometido bajo la más estricta vigilancia para que ese evento tan importante no tuviera inconvenientes, cada facultad también se veía representada por un color diferente.

El regreso a la universidad para muchos fue más que un alivio, apenas llegaron a donde estaban ubicados cuando salieron Ryu se fue directo a uno de los salones que le fue asignado a su facultad y pidió ayuda a Yunsu para que lo ayude a sacarse el disfraz que estaba haciendo que se muriera de calor, los mismo paso con Eriol quien corrió a cambiarse a pesar de las suplicas de su prometida porque se quedara así un rato más.

— Por fin—dijo Ryu apareciendo con ropa normal— ese disfraz me estaba matando…

— No es para tanto…—dijo Sakura mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

— Eso lo dices tú pequeña porque no has estado disfrazada—dijo Eriol apareciendo con Miku de la mano.

— ¿Bueno y ahora que hacemos? —dijo Yunsu.

— Creo que mejor nos vamos a nuestras casas—dijo Sakura— no me siento con ánimos de ver los juegos…

— Que tal si mejor de eso…—dijo Hyori— ¿planificamos una salida?

— Si, esa es una buena opción—dijo Himeko.

— ¿Pero a dónde? —dijo Sakura.

— Tú déjalo en nuestras manos—dijo Hyori con una sonrisa.

— Entonces si no se va a hacer nada…—dijo Eriol de manera pensativa— ¿qué les parece si vamos a mi casa a ver una película?

— Chicos yo prefiero ir a casa—dijo Sakura.

— ¿Estas segura? —le pregunto Miku con preocupación.

— Si—dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa— nos vemos el lunes… no planeo venir a la fiesta tampoco—anuncio dejando a todos sorprendidos.

— Pero pensé que vendrías con Shaoran—dijo Mei Ling.

— Bueno que tal entonces si mañana vamos a casa de Sakura—dijo Eriol sacando a Sakura del incomodo comentario de Mei Ling— ¿claro si tú quieres?

— Pero… ¿ustedes no vendrán?

— No…—dijo Yunsu— si no estamos todo no tiene sentido…

— Bueno entonces cuídense… nos vemos mañana en mi casa—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, se dio media vuelta para que se dirigiera a la salida pero una voz la detuvo.

— Sakura…

— ¿Si? —dijo ella girándose, delante de ella estaba Shaoran junto a todos sus amigos.

— ¿No te quedaras? —pregunto aunque sonara estúpido pues el bien había notado que la castaña se dirigía a la salida.

— Bueno yo…

— Touya la llamo y pidió su ayuda en unos asuntos—dijo Estefan.

— Si—dijo Sakura— me pidió que lo ayudara a planear un viaje de negocios que realizara dentro de unos meses y mañana iremos de compras por eso no podré venir a la fiesta…—dijo aprovechando la mentira de Estefan para no dar más explicaciones.

— Pero…—trato de refutar el ambarino— está bien, te veo el lunes… supongo—dijo dándose por vencido.

— Adiós…—dijo Sakura dirigiéndose hacia la salida, agradecía que Miku llamara a su hermano pues no se sentía con ánimos de coger un taxi.

Sakura camino sin fijarse exactamente hacia donde estaba dirigiendo sus pasos, su mente en esos momentos eran más que un lio, y es que ver a Shaoran besar a la hermana mayor de su mejor amiga era algo desagradable y ella sabía que eso terminaría así quiera o no porque los había visto pero su mente se negaba a aceptarlo. Pero algo peor que eso era no saber nada del pasado de Shaoran, ¿A qué se refería Marie sobre lo de pruebas?

— Sera mejor no pensar en eso—dijo mientras miraba el auto de su hermano fuera de la universidad.

Trato de no caminar tan rápido y darse su tiempo para relajarse y evitar que su hermano se diera cuenta de su verdadero estado de ánimo, quería correr y abrazarlo y decirle todo lo que había pasado y que el cómo costumbre reaccionara y dijera que molería a golpes a ese maldito mocoso, pero no, la violencia nunca fue una solución y no lo seria ahora.

— Date prisa monstruo— escucho decir a su hermano.

— Mínimo un hola ¿no? —dijo como reclamo.

— Hola… monstruo—dijo Touya con una media sonrisa, amaba molestar a su hermanita— ¿y qué pasó?

— Pues… yo… no me quería quedar a los juegos y prefiero estar en casa con kero…—dijo Sakura tratando de que su hermano se tragara esa mentira de último minuto.

— Mmm… ¿estas segura? —dijo Touya quien no se había creído ni una de las palabras de su hermana.

— Si—dijo Sakura moviendo la cabeza de manera compulsiva.

— Bueno—dijo Touya abrazando a su hermana por los hombros— en ese caso nos iremos a comprar tu regalo de cumpleaños.

— ¿Regalo de cumpleaños? —dijo Sakura extrañada— pero si mi cumpleaños ya paso…—dijo de manera pensativa.

— Ya sé que paso—dijo Touya mientras caminaba junto a ella rumbo a su auto— pero yo no te di el mío…—dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Sakura mientras se subía al auto.

— No digas nada…—dijo Touya mientras se sentaba en el asiento del piloto— ponte el cinturón de seguridad…

— Está bien—dijo Sakura extrañada.

Sakura se quedó en completo silencio mientras miraba por la ventana las casas pasar y luego los letreros de las tiendas, su mente divagaba en que es lo que debería hacer ahora, si ciertamente la venganza no era nada agradable pero tampoco podía negar que se sentía herida por lo que había hecho Shaoran, y también estaba segura que lo perdonaría pero ¿sería ahora todo igual que siempre? Shaoran le había prometido que sería como ella quería, entonces era su momento de tomar decisiones, la venganza estaba descartada pero descubriría que pasado ocultaba Shaoran sí o sí.

— Llegamos—dijo Touya sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Una tienda de autos? —dijo Sakura mientras se sacaba el cinturón y abría la puerta para bajar.

— Date prisa monstruo—llamo Touya ya desde la puerta de la tienda.

— Ash… siempre me deja atrás—dijo Sakura mientras corría para darle alcance a su hermano— deberías esperarme—se quejó la castaña.

— Te demoras mucho—dijo Touya.

— Buenas tarde señor Kinomoto— saludo una joven vestida de sastre.

— Buenas tardes—saludo Touya— vine por el pedido que hice.

— Lo tenemos listo… por aquí por favor—dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar.

— Ven—dijo Touya abrazando a su hermana posesivamente.

Touya y Sakura siguieron a la chica hasta un lugar donde estaba un hermoso Lamborghini Aventador de color rojo con un gran moño de color plateado, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa.

— Ese es tu regalo—dijo Touya mientras guiaba a su hermana hasta el auto— si no te gusta lo podemos cambiar por otro modelo y color— dijo Touya al ver que su hermana no decía nada.

— No…—dijo Sakura en un susurro— pero hermano… esto… yo no sé manejar.

— Yo te enseñare—dijo Touya con una sonrisa triunfante— entonces ¿te gusta?

— Si—dijo Sakura regalándole una sonrisa a su hermano— es perfecto…

— Entonces vamos a casa… te dejare ahí y luego por la noche comenzaran tus clases.

— Si—dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

— Vámonos entonces—dijo Touya mientras sacaba a su hermana de la tienda.

_Este es un buen comienzo_ pensó Sakura mientras se sentaba otra vez al costado de su hermano y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, _al menos las cosas no están tan mal._

_**-DOS SEMANAS DEPUES-**_

_**Aeropuerto de Tomoeda**_

— Yue por aquí— llamaba alguien entre la multitud de personas.

— Hola—saludo Yue con una gran sonrisa mientras cargaba a Yuu— hola Krystal—saludo a la novia de su hermano.

— Dame que yo cargo a mi sobrino—dijo Yukito con una gran sonrisa.

— Claro—dijo Yue extendiéndole a su pequeño hijo.

— Sera mejor que nos vayamos—dijo Krystal.

— Si—dijo Yue— está todo arreglado… ¿verdad?

— Si—dijo Yukito— la casa se te entregara en unos días… has elegido una buena fecha para viajar… aun aquí estamos en verano.

— Si… bueno al menos tendré toda esta semana para organizarme con los papeles que me faltan tramitar.

— ¿Hablaste con alguien? —pregunto Krystal.

— Los únicos que saben que vendría eran Eriol y Ryu.

— Eso quiere decir que estas preparando muchas cosas—dijo Yukito.

— Si… aunque ahora quisiera hablar con Yamazaki para que me ponga al día de los cursos que se llevaran al semestre siguiente.

— No te preocupes—dijo Krystal — ya verás que todo va a ir bien.

— Gracias…—dijo Yue con una sonrisa mientras en su mente se asomaba la imagen de una castaña sonriendo.

— Además mañana puedes ir a visitar a los chicos—dijo Yukito con una sonrisa— como tu viaje se adelantó unos días…

— Tienes razón— dijo Yue con una sonrisa.

— Y sospecho que están planeando algo para estas vacaciones.

— Está bien… mañana iré a visitar a mis amigos.

**-AL DIA SIGUIENTE-**

— Pero ya lo hemos postergado mucho tiempo…

— Lo se Hyori… pero mis padres no regresan de su viaje aun.

— Pero Sakura…—decía Hyori con una mirada suplicante— tu hermano se puede hacer cargo de todo el solo… además que ya estamos en finales de julio y comenzaran las vacaciones de verano…

— Pero…

— Entonces qué tal si todos nos vamos a la casa de verano de Eriol…—dijo Ryu.

— Un mes al aire libre nos hará bien a todos…—dijo Himeko con una mirada ilusionada.

— Entonces Saku ¿vendrás? —pregunto Miku.

— Está bien—dijo Sakura.

— Creo que hay un pequeño problema…—dijo Yunsu mientras miraba a Mei Ling.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Estefan a su prometida.

— Bueno es que… la verdad…

— No nos dejaran ir sin Shaoran—dijo Yunsu soltando un suspiro.

— Pero ese no es problema…—dijo Eriol— hay muchas habitaciones en la casa…

— Sakura…—dijo Mei Ling— ¿tu hermano no hará problemas por eso?

— Eh… pues…—Sakura se puso a pensar en las posibles reacciones de su hermano y todas parecían catastróficas, aunque ella desde que recibió el lindo regalo de su hermano no compartía mucho tiempo con él y eso había hecho que las dudas se metieran en su corazón— creo que no…

— Hablando de eso—dijo Hyori— a mí tampoco me dejaran ir sola…

— Eso quiere decir que tendrías que ir con tu hermana—dijo Sakura de manera ausente.

— Si—dijo Hyori apenada.

— Bueno… será mejor que le avises cuanto antes— dijo Sakura para sorpresa de Eriol, Ryu y Miku.

— Bueno… yo no sé si ustedes están seguros—dijo Hyori consultando a sus demás amigos.

— Creo que no habrá problema—dijo Eriol.

— Muy bien—dijo Hyori con una sonrisa— entonces hoy por la tarde se lo digo.

— Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo de planificar esto—dijo Ryu pensativo.

— Es cierto… solo faltan 3 días para que se acaben las clases—dijo Miku haciendo un puchero.

— Dejen todo en mis manos—dijo Eriol.

— Hola chicos—saludo Shaoran mientras se acercaba a su grupo de amigos.

— Hola—saludaron algunos desde sus lugares, pues la mayoría estaba sentado sobre el pasto.

— Shaoran…—comenzó a hablar Sakura— estamos planificando las vacaciones de verano.

— ¿Vacaciones de verano? —pregunto Shaoran con extrañes mientras se quedaba de pie.

— Si—dijo Mei Ling con una gran sonrisa— iremos a la casa de campo de Eriol y pues queremos saber si tú vas a ir…

— Bueno yo…

— Espero no interrumpir esta reunión—dijo una voz familiar detrás de Shaoran.

— ¿Eh? —Dijo Shaoran mientras se giraba a ver quién era— Tsukishiro…—dijo en un susurro.

— Yue…—decía Sakura mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Eriol y Estefan— ¡Yue! —dijo por fin saltando a los brazos del chico a darle un cálido abrazo.

— Hola…—dijo Yue recibiéndola en sus brazos— te extrañe—dijo de manera que solo la castaña lo pudiera oír.

— Ahora estas aquí—dijo Sakura tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

— ¿No me dejaras abrazar a mi amigo? —dijo Eriol, tratando de que no se arme una discusión.

— Claro…—dijo Sakura separándose de Yue.

— Ya era hora—dijo Eriol dándole un abrazo a su amigo.

— Nos hubieras avisado para ir a recogerte—dijo Ryu como reproche.

— ¿Ustedes sabían que iba a venir? —pregunto Shaoran con cautela.

— Claro—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras se separaba de Yue— este chico no puede hacer nada sin nuestra autorización.

— No exageres—dijo Yue.

— ¿Y no me avisaron? —dijo Sakura lanzándole una mirada asesina a Ryu.

— Veras…—dijo Ryu mientras se colocaba detrás de Himeko— es que…

— Yo quise que fuera sorpresa—dijo Yue al ver que el aura asesina de Sakura no disminuía.

— Pero no me parece justo—dijo Sakura con un puchero.

Este gesto de parte de la castaña provoco que todos se rieran a excepción de Shaoran quien tenía los puños demasiado apretados que hasta los nudillos se le estaban haciendo blancos, si Yue iba a pasar todo el mes de vacaciones con ellos haría lo posible por mantener a Sakura lejos de él.

— Llegas en un buen momento—dijo Estefan.

— Entonces supongo que Eriol ya les habrá comunicado…—dijo Yue.

— ¿Comunicar qué? —dijo Miku mirando a su prometido.

— Pues verán… Yue me dio la idea de pasar las vacaciones en la casa de campo.

— ¿Pero que pasara con Yuu? —pregunto Sakura preocupada por su ahijado.

— Se quedara con mi hermano y mis padres—dijo Yue.

— Entonces todos iremos de vacaciones—dijo Himeko con emoción.

— Cada uno iría en su propio auto…—dijo Eriol.

— Si—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y los que no tienen? —pregunto Ryu.

— Mmm los tendremos que ordenar con los que si tenemos—dijo Eriol de manera pensativa.

— Yo llevare a Yue, Hyori y a Marie—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, mientras se daba cuenta de cómo Shaoran se ponía tenso al escuchar que Marie iría con ellos.

— Muy bien…—dijo Eriol.

— ¿Sakura tú tienes auto? —pregunto Yue con sorpresa.

— Bueno… mi hermano me regalo uno… pero aparte… mis padres me regalaron una camioneta Hummer…—dijo apenada.

— Yo manejare—dijo con decisión Yue.

— Pero…—trato de refutar Sakura.

— Está decidido—dijo Yue.

— Yo iré con Yunsu y Naoko—dijo Shaoran tratando de ocultar su mal humor a causa de que su chica iría con Yue y para colmo con su ex, pero gracias a dios nadie sabía que Marie era su ex novia.

— Yo iré en el auto de Yoshiyuki—dijo Rika con un leve sonrojo.

— Yo iré con Mei Ling, Yamazaki y Chiharu—dijo Estefan.

— Yo iré con Miku, Ryu…—comenzó a decir Eriol pero se vio interrumpido.

— No será necesario mi amigo—dijo Ryu con una sonrisa triunfante mientras guardaba su celular— el asunto del auto ya está solucionado…

— Entonces ya estamos organizados—dijo Eriol— nos encontramos dentro de tres días en la casa de Sakura… no se olviden de llevar todo lo necesario…

— Si—respondieron todos con alegría.

**-TRES DIAS DESPUES-**

— Listo… monstruo ya sabes solo deberás llamarme para ir a recogerte…

— Lo se hermano—dijo una Sakura avergonzada.

— Entonces es momento de irnos—anuncio Eriol— yo iré delante del camino para que me sigan…—dijo con una sonrisa mientras todos comenzaban a subirse a los autos designados para cada uno.

— Sakura…—llamo Yue para que subiera al auto.

— Está bien—dijo haciendo un puchero.

— Yue—dijo Touya mientras se acercaba al chico— quiero que cuides a mi hermana y que no le pase nada…

— No te preocupes—dijo Yue con una sonrisa— ella está en buenas manos…

— Eso espero—dijo Touya con desgano.

De esta manera los lujosos autos salieron de la zona residencial rumbo hacia la casa de campo de la familia Hiraguizawa, el ambiente en cada auto era diferente, algunos se dedicaron a dormir un poco y otro simplemente a contemplar el paisaje. El camino no fue tan largo como ellos esperaban y de pronto se vieron rodeados por árboles y flores hermosas, llegaron hasta una gran mansión de color blanco de tres pisos con detalles campestres.

El auto de Eriol se estaciono y lo mismo hicieron los que venían detrás, cada uno fue bajando de sus autos y contemplo con sorpresa la hermosura del paisaje, Eriol se encamino hacia el interior con Miku de la mano y los demás lo siguieron.

— Por el día de hoy nos estarán ayudando las personas encargadas de la casa—dijo Eriol mientras empujaba la puerta.

— Muy buenas tardes joven Eriol, señorita Miku —saludo una mujer de cabellos negros con algunas canas y vestida de un riguroso negro.

— Buenas tardes Señora Akane—saludaron Eriol y Miku.

— Sean bienvenidos—dijo Akane a los demás chicos mientras ingresaban a la casa.

— Muchas gracias—dijeron todos.

— La señora Akane es como una más de mi familia—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa—ella nos acompañara durante todo este mes…

— Eso quiere decir que nuestros padres pueden estar tranquilos…—dijo Ryu.

— Exactamente…—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa misteriosa— bueno será mejor que todos nos acomodemos en nuestras habitaciones… en el segundo piso estarán las chicas y en el tercero los chicos.

Todos se fueron a instalar en sus habitaciones, y luego se reunieron en el gran salón hasta ese momento no se habían visto todos juntos, Marie estaba cerca de su hermana quien se encontraba junto a Yunsu por otro lado Himeko y Ryu ayudaban a la señora Akane con algunos bocadillos.

— Bueno chicos siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran…—comenzó a hablar Eriol— la casa está a su disposición al igual que los alrededores y más tarde o tal vez dentro de estos días logremos coordinar una caminata.

— Si eso sería fenomenal— dijo Sakura quien estaba sentada en un mueble en medio de Shaoran y Yue, el castaño estaba de muy pésimo humor ya que no era nada fácil el tener a Marie en el mismo lugar y a esto se le sumaba el hecho de que Yue no había dejado de acaparar el tiempo de la castaña.

— Entonces… disfrutemos de las vacaciones—dijo Rika con una sonrisa.

— Si—dijo Miku— pero no se olviden que todos deben estar aquí para la fogata.

— Cierto—dijo Estefan.

— No lo olvidaremos—dijo Mei Ling mientras jalaba consigo a Estefan, Naoko, Yamazaki y Chiharu.

— Sakura vamos a caminar—propuso Shaoran mientras agarraba su mano.

— Si… pero vayamos con los demás también—dijo como excusa ya que no quería estar sola con Shaoran aun— vamos Yue—dijo cogiendo la mano de este y soltándose de la manera más suave que pudo del agarre del ambarino— vamos Hyori, Yunsu… tú también Marie—dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? —dijo la chica siendo sacada de sus pensamientos.

— Vamos a caminar—repitió Sakura.

— Bueno…—dudo Marie no quería causar problemas y eso implicaba estar lejos de Shaoran Li tanto como fuera posible, vio con disimulo hacia Shaoran y este la vio con odio y rencor— creo que me quedare—dijo cohibida por la mirada del ambarino.

— No…—dijo Sakura quien pudo notar la mirada que le dirigió Marie a Shaoran— eso sí que no…—soltó a Yue y se acercó a ella— vinimos a relajarnos, así que tú te relajaras también—Sakura tomo su mana y prácticamente la jalo hacia la salida— vamos chicos—llamo mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta.

— _Este mes será el más difícil de mi vida_—pensó Marie mientras era arrastrada por Sakura.

De esta manera todos se dividieron en grupos o caminaban solos alrededor mientras se ambientaban al aire fresco y a los sonidos de la naturaleza. Luego se reunieron alrededor de una fogata afuera de la mansión mientras recordaban su infancia o se contaban anécdotas graciosos.

**- 25 DIAS DESPUES-**

Los días se habían pasado tan rápido pero era tan relajante estar en contacto de la naturaleza que no podían creer que solo les quedaran tres días para disfrutar de toda aquella maravilla. En esos momentos después del almuerzo todos se encontraban en distintas partes de la casa, pero por un sendero hacia el jardín dos personas conversaban entre susurros.

— Pero debes decir que está pasando—decía la voz masculina con evidente enojo.

— Lo sé—decía la voz femenina con nerviosismo— pero aun necesito más pruebas…

— ¿Cuáles te faltan?

— Ryu… esto no es fácil… ni si quiera para mí

— Lo se…—dijo Ryu abrazando a la chica— pero tenemos que ponerle un alto ahora… Marie si tú no lo haces nadie más podrá hacerlo

— Entiendo… y también entiendo tu preocupación por Sakura…—dijo Marie dejándose abrazar por Ryu— pero es que no se si esto esté bien… su familia es muy poderosa e influyente.

— Nosotros estaremos contigo—dijo Ryu separándose— pero mientras no hagamos nada… Sakura aun estará en peligro, aún no he conseguido que Sakura me diga algo de cómo es su relación… pero sé que Yue lo lograra…

— Esta bien—dijo Marie soltando un suspiro— solo espero que en el mes que viene los papeles se me puedan ser enviados…

— No olvides que cuentas con nuestro apoyo—dijo Ryu con una sonrisa

— Gracias…

— Iré adentro por un momento… ¿vienes conmigo?

— No—dijo Marie con una sonrisa—prefiero quedarme un momento más…

— Está bien… nos vemos luego—dijo Ryu caminando hacia la casa.

Marie comenzó a caminar más adentro del jardín donde ya comenzaban los árboles, sus pensamientos eran un lio en esos momentos, había tenido que enfrentar a Shaoran muchas veces en esos veinticinco días pero por gracia divina no había logrado besarla otra vez, quería terminar con este asunto cuanto antes para que pudiera estar más tranquila, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar.

— Hiyama…—dijo en un susurro mientras se debatía entre contestar o no, pero necesitaba de algún bálsamo para que se pudiera sentir mejor y el autor de esa llamada era el único que lo podía hacer— Ho… hola…—contesto en un susurro.

— _Marie…—_dijo la otra voz que sonaba muy preocupada_— por fin puedo escuchar tu voz… ¿Cómo está todo? _

— Bien… todo está bien—mintió Marie.

— _¿Acaso ya no confías en mí? _—pregunto la voz varonil con delicadeza.

— Si confió—contesto con rapidez Marie.

— _Entonces no me mientas y dime la verdad._

— No… no miento—dijo Marie siendo presa de los nervios, como es que no podía mentirle a ese hombre, soltó un suspiro y se dijo así misma que él no se merecía eso— en realidad… el aún sigue persiguiéndome…

— _Te dije que no fueras a ese lugar…_

— Joven Kiyoteru…—dijo Marie con suplica.

— _Marie, llámame Hiyama_— ordeno el chico.

— Pero…

— _Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación… y te recuerdo que si te deje ir a ese lugar fue porque me prometiste que me darías una respuesta al regreso…_

— Hi… Hiyama…—dijo Marie mientras sentía que su corazón latía como un loco— yo ya tengo una respuesta…

— _¿Me la puedes decir ahora? _

— No… yo necesito decírselo frente a frente…

— _En cuanto comiencen las clases quiero que me digas esa respuesta mi adorada Marie…—dijo con suavidad Hiyama._

— S… Si—dijo Marie mientras sentía que su cara se ponía roja a causa de como la había llamado el chico.

— _Marie…_

— ¿Si?

— _Te amo_—dijo el chico para luego cortar.

— Hiyama—dijo Marie después de reaccionar pero ya la llamada había sido cortada— Ash… ¡que tonta! —se dijo mientras miraba su celular.

— ¿Te conseguiste otro tonto? —dijo una voz enojada detrás de ella.

— No es tu asunto—dijo Marie tratando de sonar enojada y no demostrar su miedo.

— Entonces es verdad…

— Sabes que Li—dijo Marie girándose para encararlo—sí, estoy con una persona que en verdad si sabe lo que significa amar y respetar a la persona amada…

— Sigues siendo patética—dijo Shaoran con odio.

— Y tu un idiota—dijo Marie sin frenarse en sus palabras.

— Un idiota—repitió Shaoran sus palabras—eso lo veremos…—dijo acercándose a ella.

— No te acerques—dijo Marie retrocediendo mientras el avanzaba hacia ella.

— No te hare nada—dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa cruel y en un ágil movimiento tomo una de sus muñecas y la jalo hacia él.

— Suéltame—decía Marie mientras luchaba por librase y se maldecía mentalmente por ser tan descuidada de quedarse sola y lejos de la casa.

— No me digas que no te gusta—dijo Shaoran mientras le quitaba el celular de las manos— veamos… mmm se llama Hiyama—dijo con voz burlona.

— Devuélveme mi celular—decía Marie mientras trataba de librarse de su agarre.

— Oh que tierno… te envía mensajes con corazoncitos—se seguía burlando Shaoran.

— ¡Basta! —dijo Marie con enojo.

— Si basta—dijo Shaoran mirándola a los ojos.

— Dame mi celular—dijo Marie mientras sentía que sus piernas le temblaban.

— Primero reclamare algo que me pertenece—dijo Shaoran y con poca delicadeza la cogió del mentón y la beso.

Marie luchaba por soltarse pero Shaoran era más alto y más fuerte, no podía ni siquiera pisarlo, lo golpeaba con los puños cerrados pero era en vano el tenia agarrado su rostro ahora con las dos manos, era difícil librarse de esa prisión y el sentir sus labios sobre los suyos era algo que detestaba.

— Esto sí que es un espectáculo—dijo una tercera voz provocando que Shaoran se separara de golpe de Marie— vamos Shaoran sigue…

— Cállate Tsukishiro…—dijo con enojo Shaoran mientras sus puños se cerraban.

— Yo… —trato de explicarse Marie.

— No es necesario que digas algo—dijo Yue mirándola— lo he escuchado todo… mejor vete a la casa—le ordeno Yue.

— S… Si—dijo Marie mientras recogía su celular del piso y luego se dirigió hacia la casa— gracias—dijo cuándo paso por el lado de Yue, tenía miedo de lo que se pudieran hacer ese par pero era mejor avisar a Ryu el sabría qué hacer.

— Muy bien—dijo Yue una vez que Marie desapareció— ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

— No tengo porque justificar mis actos contigo—dijo Shaoran sintiendo que la sangre le hervía de la cólera.

— Claro que a mí no—dijo Yue mientras se cruzaba de brazos— pero que dirá Sakura cuando se entere…

— No le dirás nada—dijo Shaoran.

— ¿Quién me lo impedirá?

— Yo—dijo Shaoran adelantándose un paso.

— Estas loco si crees que yo no le diré la verdad a Sakura—dijo con odio Yue— ella se merece algo mejor que tu…

— Mira quien lo dice—dijo Shaoran con burla— el chico que la engaño y encima tuvo un hijo…

— Pero le dije la verdad—dijo Yue relajado— no como tú que abusas de las chicas indefensas…

— Yo no he abusado de nadie…—dijo Shaoran enojándose más de ser posible.

— ¿Entonces el darle un beso a la fuerza no es abusar?

— Sera mejor que te calles Tsukishiro si quieres mantener tu perfecta hilera de dientes en tu boca…

— No te tengo miedo Li—dijo Yue mirándolo con odio—y si yo no se lo digo a Sakura ella al final descubrirá la verdad…

— Nunca lo hará—dijo con confianza Shaoran.

— Pues espero que tengas razón… porque ella no te perdonara otra vez…

— Yo no he hecho tantas cosas—dijo Shaoran.

— Puedes mentirle a quien quieras… pero no olvides que yo aún sigo al lado de Sakura y se todos los problemas que han tenido…

— Maldito—dijo Shaoran avanzando a zancadas y cogiendo a Yue por el cuello— aléjate de ella… ¿me oíste?

— No lo hare—dijo Yue desafiándolo— ella es muy importante para mí y no la dejare sola con un monstruo como tu…

— Cállate—dijo Shaoran haciendo el agarre más fuerte.

— No lo hare… alguien tiene que decirte las verdades a la cara—dijo Yue.

— Ya me hartaste—dijo Shaoran y le dio un fuerte puñete que hizo que Yue callera al piso.

— No entiendo porque recurres a los golpes—dijo Yue limpiándose el hilo de sangre que caía por su labio inferior— ¿tanto te duele que te digan la verdad? —Yue se puso de pie y se paró en frente de él.

— Tú no sabes nada de mí—dijo Shaoran.

— Se más de lo tu puedes imaginar— dijo Yue mientras lo miraba— sé que Marie no solo fue un amor no correspondido… ¿no es así?

— Cállate—ordeno Shaoran.

— ¿La verdad duele?

— No tientes a tu suerte—dijo Shaoran.

— Entonces es verdad…

— Tú no sabes nada—dijo Shaoran— te duele el hecho de que Sakura sea feliz conmigo, de que sus sonrisas, besos y abrazos me pertenezcan…

— Pero no están casados—dijo Yue— así que nada me impide volver a conquistarla… lo pensare con calma, tal vez ella este mejor junto a mi después de todo…

— Esta no te la perdono—dijo Shaoran dándole otro puñete y volviéndolo a tirar al piso pero no solo se quedó ahí se sentó sobre su abdomen y comenzó a lanzar puñete en el rostro del chico mientras decía— ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella… te mato Tsukishiro… Sakura es mía… y antes de que me la arrebates, ¡yo te mato!

Los pensamientos de Shaoran estaban llenos de odio hacia Yue, recordaba cada momento en que el alejo de su lado a la castaña, todas las veces que había tratado de caminar con ella a solas, estaba descargando su enojo y de la peor forma pero él no quería ni tenía intenciones de detenerse.

— ¡Yue! —se escuchó que alguien gritaba.

— ¡Suéltalo! —dijo alguien jalando a Shaoran hacia atrás.

— Déjame—dijo Shaoran soltándose y viendo quienes eran esas personas Ryu y Eriol lo miraban con sorpresa y algo de enojo.

— No entiendo que habrá pasado aquí—dijo Eriol.

— El me molesto—dijo Shaoran con enojo viendo a Yue quien era ayudado por Ryu.

— Solo porque te dije la verdad—dijo Yue con un gesto de dolor.

— Debemos llevarte adentro a curarte—dijo Ryu.

— Estaré bien—dijo Yue comenzando a caminar con Ryu— Li no olvides que yo se algo que te interesa…

— Sera mejor que te cambies ese polo—dijo Eriol a Shaoran mientras se iba detrás de Ryu y Yue.

Shaoran se quedó de pie observando por donde se habían ido los tres chicos, sabía que había reaccionado mal pero el que Yue le confirmara sus temores no ayudo en nada a que se calmara aunque sea una milésima, ahora tenía que pensar en alguna escusa si es que Sakura se llegaba a enterar de que él había sido el causante de esos moretones en la cara de su amigo.

— Te odio Tsukishiro—dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba a un árbol— no permitiré que alejes a Sakura de mi… antes de eso mueres tu o muero yo—dijo para después dar un fuerte puñete en el tronco de un árbol.

_La guerra está declarada y esta vez será hasta la muerte, _pensó Shaoran para luego encaminarse hacia la casa, no quería hablar con nadie pero necesitaba a Sakura para que le de la paz que solo ella podía darle, corrió hacia su habitación se cambió de polo y se fue en búsqueda de su amada, la encontró mirando el paisaje que se extendía a lo largo de la gran ventana de la sala.

— Ahora no te me escaparas—le dijo Shaoran abrazándola por detrás.

— No lo hare—dijo Sakura con una risita.

— Te amo Sakura… te amo con todo mi corazón—dijo escondiendo en esas palabras una súplica para que no lo abandonara.

— Yo también te amo—dijo Sakura tratando de que esas palabras no sonaran forzadas, hacía mucho tiempo que no le decía eso a Shaoran y ella sabía porque.

_Le tengo que decir la verdad_ pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras contemplaban el hermoso paisaje.

Continuara…

**Notas de Miku:**

**Esta bien estoy dispuesta a asumir los cargos contra Shaoran ^^ pero es que ese chico no tiene nada de control de ira eh?, bueno y vimos que por fin Sakura descubrió a Shaoran con Marie T.T me siento mal por ella y yo que pensaba darle un merecido a Shaoran, u.u pero resulta que el le dio la golpiza a Yue (pobre…) en fin… que pasara ahora con esa parejita… que levante la mano °.°/ quien quiere que se descubra todo de una vez… nee no se descubrirá aun, y es que Shaoran en verdad esta loco… D: pensando en matar a Yue o matarse el no se en que terminara esta historia… y es la primera pelea que vemos y se vendrán mucho peores T—T lo siento! No es mi intención hacer llorar a la gente y mucho menos a mis lectoras.. GOMEN! No me matenn! T.T pero es que mi musa esta entercada con hacer que nadie descubra a Shaoran aun…xD pero no se preocupen… las mentiras tienen patas cortas xD asi que ya falta poco… gracias por leerme y por su paciencia conmigo :C he tenido problemas personales por lo que se me ha hecho difícil escribir… asi que nos leemos en otra actualización.**

**PD. Les invito a leer HEAVEN y UN CHICO MALO ME BESO… **

**PD2. Estare escribiendo un proyecto (será un libro en realidad) que será de drama, romance y muchas cosas mas, ya saben como es mi estilo ;) asi que para las interesadas en querer leerlo les pido me dejen sus correos en mi FB personal o en el de Miku xD asi que gracias… por cierto… este libro no será con ningún personaje de algún anime… todos serán de mi invension.**

**PD3. Mas adelante publicare un OS. Como reto de la comunidad sakuriana y que también me gustaría que lean…**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y FOLLOWS!**

**Himeko…**

**Marianux**

**Viviana… la verdad ni yo se porque es asi… pero mas adelante espero que el mismo nos explique las razones de su comportamiento…**


	45. Capitulo 44

**Sueños e Ilusiones Rotas**

**Capitulo 44**

**Una conversación decisiva**

— No puedo creer que las vacaciones se hayan acabado.

— Pero no es tan malo al final y al cabo… además Mei no negaras que te gusto estar un mes en el campo…

— Es cierto pero no puedo creer que ya estemos Octubre…—dijo la morena mientras se preguntaba mentalmente que había hecho en ese tiempo— pero dime Himeko, ¿Cómo va tu relación con Ryu? —contraataco.

— Bueno… nosotros…

— Pero mira que roja te has puesto—dijo Mei Ling con una sonrisa— vamos, cuéntame todo y exagera.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Himeko confundida.

— No me dirás que siguen en ese tipo de relación de la manito sudada…

— ¿Manito sudada? —pregunto con inocencia Himeko.

— Y yo que pensé que Sakura era la despistada—dijo Mei Ling soltando un suspiro— pero es que tu realmente eres tan inocente como un recién nacido…

— ¿Eh?

— Mira Himeko…—dijo Mei Ling mientras abrazaba a Himeko por los hombros— yo te enseñare la diferencia entre una relación de manito sudada y una de verdad…

— Esta… está bien—dijo Himeko con nerviosismo.

— Entonces ven conmigo…

Mei Ling y Himeko desaparecieron entre todo el grupo de alumnos de la universidad de Clamp, al parecer en ese día no se reunirían con sus demás amigos como era su costumbre. Pero mientras Mei Ling pensaba en cómo hacer que Himeko dejara de ser tan inocente en la cafetería en una mesa estaban sus demás amigos hablando animadamente.

— Y bien ¿Cómo es eso de que Ryu se asustó con una araña en la casa de Eriol?

— ¡No es verdad! —dijo Ryu poniéndose rojo como un tomate— tu sabes que no es verdad Yunsu…

— Pero si yo solo digo lo que me contaron—dijo Yunsu en su defensa.

— Pues es una total mentira—dijo Ryu cruzándose de brazos— Además ya pasaron dos meses y medio desde que fuimos al viaje.

— Está bien…—dijo Yunsu— no mencionare más el tema…—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todos estaban muy animados, el otoño no había logrado que sus ánimos decayeran era todo lo contrario se sentía mucho más vivos y activos que nunca.

— Sakura ¿pasa algo? —pregunto Eriol quien veía como la castaña tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío.

— ¿Eh? —Dijo Sakura siendo sacada de sus pensamientos— no… no me pasa nada…

— ¿Estas segura? —pregunto Estefan pues ya la había visto actuando raro desde que habían regresado del viaje.

— Si—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa— mmm, Eriol.

— ¿Si pequeña?

— ¿Podría después de clases hablar con Ryu y contigo? —pregunto con timidez.

— Y se podría saber de qué— dijo Eriol con una sonrisa tratando de que en su voz no se notara el nerviosismo.

— Bueno es que…—Sakura miro alrededor de la mesa y agradeció mentalmente que la facultad de medicina tuviera en ese día una campaña—quería saber cómo es que paso el accidente de Yue ese día en tu casa…—soltó todo de una sola vez sin respirar.

— Está bien—dijo Eriol dándole una mirada de soslayo a Ryu.

— ¿De qué accidente hablan? —pregunto Naoko con curiosidad.

— No es algo importante…—dijo Yunsu tratando de restarle importancia.

— Si…—dijo Miku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Entonces…—dijo Rika— ¿nos encontramos en la tarde en el parque pingüino?

— Si—respondieron todos pero la alegría se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un celular.

— Lo siento…—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y contestaba la llamada— Hola…

— _Hola Sakurita…—_le saludo una voz conocida.

— ¿Yue?

— _Si_

— ¿Qué haces llamándome? —Pregunto Sakura confundida— se supone que en estos momentos deberías estar en plena campaña…

— _Pues si… pero me di una escapada para llamarte…_

— Yue—dijo Sakura como reproche pero luego agrego— eso fue tierno de tu parte…

— _Todo sea solo por ti…—_dijo en tono bajo Yue como si estuviera con la castaña y no quisiera que nadie más escuchara esas palabras.

— Yue… sabes que yo…

— _Si… lo sé_—dijo Yue cortando la explicación de Sakura— _pero dime tú como le pido a mi corazón que no te amé, como le digo que tú ya no puedes estar junto a mí… Sakura solo dime una cosa ¿Lo amas?_

Esa pregunta dejo a Sakura en estado de shock, deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder responder con un SI, decirle a Yue que no podía poner en tela de juicio el amor que sentía por Shaoran, pero como hacerlo cuando el mismo Shaoran se había empeñado sin darse cuenta en arruinar todo el amor que sentía por él, como decir que SI lo amaba cuando el mismo había besado a otra chica y después la besaba a ella.

— Si—dijo Sakura con voz apagada, no podía dar lugar a sus dudas si es que en verdad deseaba salvar su relación.

— _No pareces muy convencida_—dijo Yue.

— Es la verdad—dijo Sakura sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

— _Sakura… veámonos hoy._

— Pero hoy es la salida con los chicos…—dijo Sakura.

— _No vayas—_dijo Yue de manera suplicante—_ hagamos algo los dos juntos… como en los viejos tiempos…_

— Yue… yo…

— _Ya me tengo que ir_—dijo Yue— _te veo hoy en la casa de mis padres…_

— Yue no…

— _Te espero—_dijo como despedida Yue para luego colgar.

— Esta bien—dijo Sakura con desanimo mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo y luego camino hacia la mesa de sus amigos.

— Bien entonces nos encontraremos en el parque pingüino—dijo Miku poniéndose de pie— ahí decidiremos a donde ir…

— Chicos…—comenzó a hablar Sakura— yo no podré ir…

— ¡¿QUE?! —gritaron todos poniéndose automáticamente de pie.

— Pero… Sakura prometiste que irías—dijo Miku con tono suplicante.

— Además es una salida en grupo…—dijo Eriol.

— Bueno si no puedes ir está bien—dijo Ryu mientras guardaba su celular.

— Pero que cosas dices—le reclamo Yunsu—habíamos acordado esto con tiempo para que todos pudiéramos ir…

— Entonces que se cambie de fecha—dijo Mei Ling apareciendo con Himeko.

— ¿Dónde han estado ustedes? —pregunto Ryu al notar que su novia se había ausentado por mucho tiempo.

— Por ahí—dijo Mei Ling con una sonrisa— entonces la salida de mañana se posterga para este fin de mes…

— Pero para eso faltan aún quince días más—se quejó Yunsu.

— No es necesario que la posterguen por mí—dijo Sakura sintiéndose mal por Yunsu.

— No te preocupes—dijo Ryu con una gran sonrisa, pero no pudo continuar porque en ese instante otro celular volvió a sonar— ¿Tú también Eriol?

— Discúlpenme por favor—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba un poco de sus amigos.

— _Eriol…_

— ¿Qué pasa Yue?

— _Nada_—dijo Yue con una voz tranquila— _simplemente te quería decir que no podré asistir a la reunión de la tarde…_

— Creo saber por qué—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa torcida.

— _Entonces ella…_

— Si, dijo que no podía salir con nosotros…

— _Pensé que no accedería… entonces tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad._

— Trata de buscar toda la información que nos pueda servir…

— _No dudes de eso, ese tipo aún no sabe con quién se ha metido._

— Muy bien, bueno será mejor que regrese con los demás Miku me está haciendo señas.

— _Gracias_.

Eriol regreso a su lugar y Miku le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a la que el respondió con una gran sonrisa, ya tendría tiempo de explicarle más tarde que es lo que estaban planeando.

— Entonces lo postergamos—dijo Naoko.

— Si… no queda de otra—dijo Yunsu con desanimo.

— Ya es momento de que regresemos a clases… falta poco para que termine el receso—dijo Miku poniéndose de pie.

— Si—dijo Sakura imitándola— Hyori ¿vienes?

— Si—dijo su mejor amiga con una sonrisa.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas facultades, algunos iban felices y conversando pero solo Sakura parecía encerrada en sus pensamientos, y es que su mente era un verdadero lio ya que estaba el asunto del pasado de Shaoran, el haberlo visto besando a Marie, las sospechas que tenía sobre el accidente de Yue y ahora el hecho de que se encontraría con Yue a escondidas porque obviamente no se lo diría a nadie y mucho menos a Shaoran ya que se imaginaba que se pondría como un loco y de solo recordar las peleas que tenían en la habitación del ambarino le produjo un terrible escalofrió que provoco que su cuerpo temblara.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Hyori quien iba agarrada del brazo de la castaña.

— Si—dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa— me estabas contando…—dijo tratando de que Hyori retomara la conversación ya que ella no le había prestado atención.

— Ah si—dijo Hyori con una gran sonrisa— mi hermana al parecer ya consiguió novio…

— ¿Eh? —dijo Sakura con sorpresa.

— Pues la verdad aun no me lo ha confirmado…—dijo Hyori con una sonrisa traviesa—pero todos los días sale muy temprano y está más alegre de lo normal…

— Eso es algo buen ¿no? —dijo Sakura.

— Pues si—dijo Hyori mientras su voz tomaba un matiz triste— ella se lo merece después de todo…

— ¿Qué pasa? —esta vez fue el turno de Sakura en preocuparse por su amiga.

— Es que desde que nos fuimos de Tomoeda… ella no volvió a sonreír…

— Pero… ¿Por qué? —pregunto Sakura.

— ¿Recuerdas que solo te deje una grabación?

— Si

— Ella sufrió un accidente aquí y por eso nos fuimos de urgencia a estados unidos, allí se recuperó pero nada volvió a ser lo mismo—dijo Hyori soltando un suspiro de tristeza— estuvo en coma durante mucho tiempo y para cuando despertó no recordaba casi nada… estuvo a punto de no volver a caminar nunca más…

— Eso… debió ser difícil.

— Mucho… cada día era todo un reto para ella pero lo logro… y el que ahora la vea sonreír y que este feliz es algo que me gusta… realmente se lo merece.

— Y no dudo de que sea así—dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa— pero será mejor que cambies de ánimo si no quieres que Yunsu se preocupe.

— Él se preocupa por todo en realidad—dijo Hyori con una gran sonrisa.

— Y eso es una muestra de que te quiere de verdad— dijo Sakura.

— Si, tienes razón.

— Bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa… aun me pregunto porque nuestra facultad es la que está más lejos.

— Es cierto…

Las horas pasaron y las horas de clases terminaron, los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes que se dirigían de regreso a sus casas, algunos se dirigían a la biblioteca otros se dirigían a los clubes a los que pertenecían y otros simplemente se iban hacia el estacionamiento para dirigirse a sus casas.

— Bueno entonces reprogramaremos la salida—dijo Ryu.

— Si—dijo Miku.

— Gracias chicos… no fue mi intención arruinar los planes de nadie…—dijo Sakura apenada.

— No te preocupes…—dijo Eriol.

— Bueno mejor será que todos nos vayamos a nuestras casas, nos han dejado mucha tarea—dijo Yunsu.

— Bueno nos vemos mañana…

Cada uno se subió a su auto con su respectiva pareja, a excepción de la castaña que desde que Touya le había enseñado y dado las llaves del auto iba y venia de la universidad o de cualquier lugar ella sola.

Sakura condujo hasta su casa con calma pues la hora en la que se encontraría con Yue aún estaba muy lejos, en casa solo la esperaba Kero ya que sus padres estaban ajetreados con más trabajo de lo normal y Touya estaba actuando demasiado raro, y además hacia demasiadas llamadas.

— Al final cada uno está por su lado…

Sakura llego a su casa y aunque ella hubiera deseado poder llegar un poco más tarde no podía ya que su mascota estaría como de costumbre esperándola detrás de la puerta y la vería con esos ojos del gatito de sherk para que le sirviera su comida cuanto antes, guardo su auto en la cochera al costado de su gigantesca camioneta y aun se reía al recordar la cara que pusieron sus amigos cuando les conto que sus padres habían decidió regalarle esa monstruosidad de camioneta como la era esa Hummer de color negro.

Se dio su tiempo para contar los pasos hasta la entrada de su casa y tal como había previsto Kero estaba ahí de pie.

— Tu debería haber sido un perro en lugar de un gato—dijo Sakura mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su mascota— estas más pesado de lo normal…—ante esto obtuvo un ronroneo de Kero quien se movía bajo su mano— realmente eres un holgazán—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Después de cumplir con darle su comida a su mascota subió hasta su habitación y decidió que era mejor darse un baño, luego servirse algo de comer y comenzar con sus tareas para después ir a su encuentro con Yue con la mente más relajada o eso es lo que ella quería pensar, pero su mente la traicionaba ya que al pensar en Yue se le venía a la imagen aquel beso que él le dio antes de irse a Corea con Sulli.

Tal y como había planeado se metió a su cuarto de baño y se dio un muy revitalizador baño, se puso algo para estar en casa, luego se decidió por bajar a la cocina y mientras estaba ahí el teléfono de su casa sonó.

— ¿Hola?

— _Monstruo_—saludo su hermano al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no soy ningún monstruo!

— _Ya… ya… ¿vas a salir?_ —pregunto Touya en tono serio.

— Si—dijo Sakura mientras sentía que los nervios la invadían.

— _¿A dónde? _

— _Etto… iré a casa de Yue_—dijo Sakura pensando que si decía otra cosa su hermano descubriría la mentira y ahí sí que estaría perdida.

— _Está bien_—dijo Touya quien mentalmente pensaba que era mejor que pasara tiempo con el que con el estúpido mocoso que se hacía llamar su novio, había algo en el que todavía no le cerraba por completo.

— ¿Esta bien? —pregunto Sakura con sorpresa, no era normal que su hermano reaccionara así cuando se trataba de que ella se encontrara con un chico.

— _Si_—dijo Touya— _cambiando de tema… te llamaba para avisar que el abuelo va a estar de regreso…_

— ¿El abuelo?

— _Si llega mañana y yo lo iré a recoger, se va a quedar en la casa y por eso necesito que prepares la habitación para huéspedes…_

— No hay problema—dijo Sakura dando saltitos de alegría.

— _Entonces te veo más tarde… dale mis saludos a Yue._

— Si hermano… hasta luego.

Sakura colgó el teléfono y luego encendió su equipo estéreo y puso su canción favorita a todo volumen mientras que con el control del equipo fingía que era su micrófono y su público eran los muebles y Kero quien la miraba de un lado para otro.

**You're the one that I want— Grease**

Siento escalofríos que se multiplican

Y estoy perdiendo el control…

Porque la fuerza que me entregas…

… es electrificante.

Más vale que te preocupes,

Porque necesito un hombre.

Y mi corazón te quiere a ti

Más vale que te prepares,

Más vale que lo entiendas

Tengo que ser fiel a mi corazón

¿Qué quieres que haga?

¿Qué me queda por hacer?

Tú eres a quien quiero

(A quien quiero)

Cariño, tú eres a quien quiero.

(A quien quiero) (2)

Al que necesito

Si, desde luego

Si quieres mi afecto

Y eres demasiado tímido para mí,

Medita bien mi dirección

Piénsatelo

Más vale que me preocupe

Porque necesitas un hombre

Necesito un hombre

Que me pueda satisfacer

Más vale que me preocupe

Si lo tengo que demostrar

Más vale que demuestres

Que mi fe está justificada

¿Estas, segura?

Si, en el fondo estoy segura

Tú eres a quien quiero

(A quien quiero)

Cariño, tú eres a quien quiero.

(A quien quiero) (2)

Al que necesito

Si, desde luego… (Bis)

— Tú eres a quien quiero—tarareaba Sakura cuando ya se había acabado la canción y ahora se encontraba sentada en la cocina de su casa.

Después de haber tenido un almuerzo nutritivo o eso es lo que quiso pensar Sakura, le dio una ración más de comida a su mascota y se dirige a su habitación para hacer los deberes de la universidad, Estefan no estaría en casa ya que lo habían castigado por no haber respondido bien a una pregunta y debía presentar un ensayo.

— Es mejor que me dé prisa—dijo Sakura sacando los cuadernos de su bolso y encendiendo su portátil.

Las horas pasaron de manera normal y sin ninguna alteración, ella esperaba que su móvil empezara a sonar de un momento a otro interrumpiéndola con sus deberes pero no fue así al parecer en ese día Shaoran estaba muy ocupado en la campaña y no podía llamarla, esto le provoco sentir cierta paz.

Sakura cerro por fin su ultimo cuaderno y se estiro en su silla, habían sido dos horas tranquilas solo haciendo tares, hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado tan tranquila, cogió su móvil para constatar de que si tenía red, luego se dio cuenta que le quedaba una hora para poder arreglarse e ir a su encuentro con Yue. De pronto sintió que su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal.

— Mejor me doy prisa—se dijo así misma pues sabía que se demoraría mucho en elegir que ropa usar.

Se metió en un dilema de moda entre si ponerse un pantalón de color negro o uno amarillo, pero al final se decidió por el negro porque convino con todo, se puso una blusa de color anaranjado unos zapatos bajos de color negro y por ultimo una gabardina para el frio. Pero antes de poder dirigirse a la casa de Yue debía poner en orden la habitación para huéspedes en la que estaría su abuelo por tiempo indefinido, habían pasado más que "unos cuantos meses" pero ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle porque se había demorado tanto en regresar.

Dentro de la habitación no había mucho que hacer ya que todo se encontraba en orden y limpio, saco unas sábanas nuevas y las cambió y luego abrió la ventana para que el ambiente no estuviera tan cargado y no se notara el olor ha guardado o algo parecido.

— Ya está listo—dijo con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a su habitación y recoger su celular— será mejor que vaya para haya…— Sakura agarro su gabardina pero antes de salir le dio un porción más de comida a su mascota pues no sabía a qué hora regresaría.

Sentía que su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal, salió de su casa con las manos sudadas, había decidido que era mejor no llevar el auto además que tendría que ir primero a casa de Yue para que pudieran decidir a donde ir, ya que no habían tenido tiempo para coordinar un lugar exacto, y a todo esto se le sumaba el miedo que sentía al pensar en la posibilidad de que Shaoran se pudiera llegar a enterar de aquel encuentro que tendría con Yue.

Viéndolo desde el exterior se llegaría a pensar que ese miedo estaba infundado ya que sería un encuentro con un amigo pero viéndolo desde el interior es decir desde la visión de Shaoran eso significaría algo parecido a la traición o tal vez algo peor, de ahí provenía el miedo de Sakura pues aún no se podía sacar de la cabeza la mirada llena de odio que le dirigió a Marie aquella vez en ese salón y a esto se le sumaba la sospechas sobre el "accidente" de Yue en la casa de campo de Eriol, Sakura hubiera seguido alimentando sus temores de no ser porque su móvil comenzó a sonar y al ver el nombre en la pantalla se maldijo mentalmente, pues justamente en ese día la estúpida ley de la atracción había decidido actuar.

— Hola— contesto tratando de que en su voz no se le notaran los nervios.

— _Hola muñeca_— saludo Shaoran con voz entusiasta_— ¿Cómo estás?_

— Bien y ¿tu?

— _Seguimos aquí en la campaña, el día de hoy llegare muy tarde a casa_—dijo en tono desanimado.

— ¿Todos los de la facultad se están quedando? —pregunto Sakura tratando de sonar poco interesada y pensando en su encuentro con Yue se tendría que postergar pero en tal caso él la hubiera llamado.

— _No_—dijo Shaoran con algo de enojo— _solo los estudiantes de último año, los de postgrado y especialización debemos quedarnos hasta el final._

— Parece algo injusto—dijo Sakura.

— _La verdad si_— dijo Shaoran soltando un suspiro— _tenía la esperanza de pasar la tarde contigo_—agrego en tono suave.

— Ya habrá otra oportunidad—dijo Sakura en tono conciliador.

— _¿Dónde estás?_ —pregunto de pronto Shaoran en tono serio.

— Estoy sentada en la puerta de mi casa—mintió Sakura, agradeciendo que no pasara ningún auto haciendo bulla o algo así.

— _¿Por qué?_

— No hay nadie en casa y pues ya hice mis tareas…

— _Ya veo, Yunsu me llamo avisando que postergaron la salida de hoy, porque tu no podías_— dijo haciendo hincapié en la última frase.

— Bueno es que el día de hoy Touya me pidió un favor—dijo Sakura haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar sus nervios.

— _¿Y por eso no pudiste salir?_ —Dijo Shaoran con voz seria y cortante— _¿O porque tu querido amigo Yue no podía ir?_

— Shaoran—dijo Sakura tomando una bocanada de aire— ¿Qué tiene que ver Yue en nuestra conversación? —Respondió Sakura en tono serio— la verdad no te entiendo estábamos platicando muy bien y de pronto involucras a Yue.

— _No confió en él_—dijo Shaoran como respuesta.

— ¿Y tampoco confías en mí? —contraataco Sakura.

— _Claro que confió en ti_— respondió Shaoran con indignación— _Pero, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo te mira cada segundo? En quien no confió es en él._

— Pero tú mismo has dicho que es un amigo— dijo Sakura en tono tranquilo— ¿O acaso crees que pueda engañarte con Yue o regresar con él?

Esta última pregunta hecha por la castaña provoco un remordimiento en Shaoran, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de las tantas veces que intento besar a Marie y las de aquella vez en que logro su objetivo, y además sentía a Sakura distante y lejos de él pero no iba a admitir sus temores frente a ella ni nadie.

— _No_—dijo Shaoran.

— Espero lo mismo de ti—dijo Sakura— No olvides que… "Cada ladrón juzga según su condición"… cuídate, besos.

— _Tu también cuídate—_respondió Shaoran mientras en su mente se quedaba gravada aquella frase que uso la castaña.

Sakura guardo su celular casi con enojo y es que su novio no había podido escoger mejor momento para importunarla con sus celos, se dedicó a regular su respiración y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba a unos cuantos metros de la casa de Yue.

* * *

— Miku…

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? —respondía Miku que estaba sentada en el gran sofá de la casa de Eriol.

— Nada—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su costado— simplemente que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso ese día en mi casa.

— ¿Te refieres al accidente de Yue? —pregunto Miku de manera distraída mientras pasaba una página más de su libro.

— ¿Sabes? —Dijo Eriol— en realidad no fue un accidente…

Los ojos de Miku se abrieron como platos y miro a su novio con mucha extrañeza, y un pensamiento hizo explosión en su cerebro.

— Entonces yo estaba en lo correcto…—dijo Miku con aire meditabundo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Me parecía sospechoso que Yue pudiera haberse caído así sin más en ese supuesto hueco…

— ¿Crees que todos nos creyeron?

— La verdad te podría decir que sí, pero quien no parecía muy convencida era Sakura.

— Lose…—dijo Eriol soltando un suspiro— no sabía que responderle cuando ella me pregunto cómo es que sucedió el accidente.

— Es que Sakura está más pendiente de cada cosa que pasa—dijo Miku con aire ausente y luego se arrepintió de sus palabras.

— Tú sabes algo—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa siniestra— y me vas a decir ahora mismo que es…

— En tus sueños, querido—dijo Miku mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y salía corriendo hacia el jardín.

— Esta vez que no te escaparas—dijo Eriol saliendo detrás de Miku.

Miku corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero primero resguardo su libro en un lugar seguro, pero todos sus esfuerzos se vieron aplacados cuando Eriol la aprisiono entre sus brazos, trato de zafarse del abrazo pero todo intento fue inútil así que decidió rendirse.

— Ahora me dirás que es lo que sabes—dijo Eriol en un susurro en el oído de Miku.

— Es un secreto así que no puedo contártelo…—dijo Miku dejándose abrazar más.

— ¿Y si prometo que solo yo lo sabré? ¿Y si prometo por mi vida y por el amor que te profeso que solo será un secreto entre tú y yo? —dijo Eriol con voz suave y dulce.

— No es justo—dijo Miku cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Qué no es justo? —pregunto Eriol mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

— Pues… que siempre consigues lo que quieres…

— ¿Entonces me dirás el secreto? —dijo Eriol con una leve sonrisa.

— Si—dijo Miku— pero mejor sentémonos.

— Esta bien—Eriol la soltó por un momento y una vez que se sentaron en el gras la volvió a abrazar.

— La verdad es que… Sakura descubrió a Shaoran y Marie besándose—dijo Miku con tristeza.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Por favor no te enojes—suplico Miku— hice lo posible porque Sakura se lo contara a alguien pero parece que no lo hizo… pero eso no es todo, en un principio yo pensaba que Marie era quien buscaba a Shaoran pero es todo lo contrario…

— Eso sería lógico si lo unimos con lo que nos contó Yue… sigue por favor.

— Shaoran se comportó como una bestia, la beso a la fuerza y decía cosas sobre que él tenía el poder suficiente para hacer lo que quisiera…

— Ese desgraciado… si unimos eso con lo que paso en mi casa de campo.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que paso? —pregunto Miku con curiosidad.

— Ese día Yue estaba conversando con Sakura pero después recibió un mensaje de Ryu que le decía que se fuera en dirección a la parte trasera y ahí fue que encontró a Marie y Shaoran…

— ¿Qué?

— Si… nos dijo que Marie estaba conversando con alguien y de pronto apareció Shaoran y le increpo un montón de cosas y ahí resaltaba el que pasaría si Sakura se llegara a enterar…

— Y se puso como loco cuando escucho eso…

— Si, pero no queda ahí… si Yue no hubiera intervenido en ese momento tal vez Shaoran hubiera vuelto a besar a Marie a la fuerza después de eso solo sabemos que Yue hablo de manera tranquila pero dejándole claro que a Sakura no le gustaría enterarse de sus aventuras con Marie.

— Y fue por eso que Shaoran perdió el control y comenzó a golpear a Yue… ¿pero porque no se defendió?

— Yue no es de las personas que recurren a la agresividad tan rápido… y además quería comprobar si lo de Shaoran era un serio problema de control de emociones, pero es algo más…

— Es como si estuviera dispuesto a todo por tener a Sakura a su lado.

— Cierto.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos? —pregunto Miku.

— Por el momento relajarnos… Sakura en estos momentos está pasando un buen momento junto a nuestro querido amigo Yue.

— ¿Eh?

— Así como acabas de escuchar, Yue tratara que Sakura le diga la verdad que a nosotros no nos ha querido contar y si Shaoran le ha hecho daño…

— Ese sí que sería un problema…—completo Miku la frase de Eriol.

— Si, bueno ahora vámonos al cine hay una película que quiero ver…

— Esta bien…—dijo Miku con una sonrisa traviesa— pero esta vez será yo quien gane…—dicho esto se puso de pie y corrió hacia adentro de la mansión.

— Eso lo veremos…—dijo Eriol mientras corría detrás de ella.

* * *

— Shaoran ven ayúdame con este paciente.

— Un momento Will ahora voy—respondió Shaoran mientras terminaba de examinar a un niño— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo mientras se acercaba a su compañero de clase.

— Necesito que coloques una inyección—dijo Will con una sonrisa.

— Está bien—dijo Shaoran entre dientes.

— Después de eso vienes a buscarme al autobús te estaré esperando ahí.

— ¿Ya nos vamos de regreso? —pregunto Shaoran con emoción.

— No, solo nos han dicho que nos tomemos un descanso.

— Esta bien—dicho esto Will se dirigió rumbo al autobús y él se dedicó a inyectar al paciente y luego se encamino hacia donde se suponía estaba su compañero.

— ¡Hay! —lo llamo Will desde la ventana abierta del autobús.

Shaoran subió por los pequeños escalones que lo llevarían dentro del autobús y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban sentados y relajándose, se acercó hasta Will y se sentó a su costado.

— Ten—dijo Will entregándole un sándwich y un refresco— sería bueno que te relajes por un momento…

— Eso hare—respondió Shaoran, se comió el sándwich y se tomó el refresco.

Shaoran imito a sus demás compañeros y tiro el asiento para atrás y se acomodó para darse un descanso y cuando por fin comenzaba a sentir que flotaba todo eso se vio interrumpido por una voz que él conocía a la perfección.

— Buenas tardes compañeros—saludo esa voz— lamento interrumpir su descanso.

Shaoran abrió los ojos de golpe y se reincorporo para poder observar mejor a la dueña de esa voz como si no fuera suficiente solo con escucharla, pero se arrepintió al instante al descubrir a Marie, no la había visto en todo el día y de pronto se le ocurría aparecer como si nada y como en un segundo a su mente saltaron los temores que albergaba desde que se enteró que ella había regresado a Tomoeda.

— Solo vine a comunicarles que nos quedaremos tan solo 3 horas y no 5 como se tenía programado, gracias por su atención.

Marie bajo del autobús sintiendo su corazón a mil por hora y de ser posible en ese mismo instante saldría corriendo rumbo a su autobús para que se pudiera sentir mejor y a salvo.

— Esa chica… ¿Cómo se llama? —Dijo Will de manera pensativa— es la hermana de la mejor amiga de tu novia ¿no?

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Shaoran.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? —dijo Will sin entender.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber cómo se llama? —explico Shaoran tratando de ser paciente.

— Mmm… es que los rumores dicen que ella está de novia con un profesor—dijo Will.

— ¿Rumores?

— Si, pero aun no es nada seguro aunque no hay ninguna regla que prohíba eso.

— Cierto—dijo Shaoran tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que ese asunto no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, ¿Pero porque sentía tanto enojo al enterarse que Marie estaba de novia con un profesor?

* * *

— ¡Vamos muévanse, los clientes están esperando! —gritaba Touya con un mandil puesto.

— Cálmate Touya, yo me hare cargo de los postres y tú de los platos de fondo— le dijo Yukito con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— Está bien.

Después de una hora Touya y Yukito pudieron darse un merecido descanso, sentados en una de las mesa del restaurante de Touya y en frente de unas copas de vino se dedicaron a contemplar el paisaje de Tomoeda.

— Touya…

— Dime Yukito…—dijo Touya mientras miraba el paisaje.

— ¿Por qué dejaste que Sakura vaya con Yue?

— Con tal de que este lejos de ese mocoso no hay problema—dijo Touya tomando un trago de su copa.

— Pero hay algo mas—dijo Yukito.

— Cierto… ese mocoso no me termina de caer Yukito y sé que esconde algo.

— ¿Esconde algo? —pregunto Yukito.

— Sí, he tratado de investigar pero no logro hallar nada… cada vez que creo que estoy cerca de algo vuelvo al punto de inicio además que mi hermana está muy cambiada desde que anda con él.

— Sakura ¿cambiada?

— Si, ya no sonríe mucho, anda muy nerviosa o como sí que alguien le pudiera hacer algo…

— ¿Crees que el haya sido capaz de…?

— Ni lo digas—dijo Touya de manera cortante—si descubro que ese maldito mocoso le ha hecho algo a mi hermanita se va a arrepentir de haber nacido y no me interesa que sea un maldito Li lo acabare si le ha tocado un solo cabello a mi hermana.

— En tal caso creo que a mí me gustaría ayudar con la masacre—dijo Yukito con una sonrisa lo que provoco que su amigo también sonriera.

— Gracias Yuki—dijo Touya.

— Sabes que yo quiero mucho a Sakura—dijo Yukito.

— Y de no ser por Krystal aun seguirías enamorado de ella—dijo Touya en tono enojado pero en realidad quería molestar a su amigo.

— Pues la verdad sí, pero ahora soy feliz con Krystal además puede que mi destino no esté ligado al de Sakura en esta vida…

— Si tú lo dices…—dijo Touya.

— Además Yue no se dará por vencido tan rápido.

— Eso espero—dijo Touya con una sonrisa siniestra— yo me encargare de que gane.

— Sabes que no puedes meterte en medio—le dijo Yukito con un tono de advertencia.

— Está bien—dijo Touya entre dientes.

— Cambiando de tema…—dijo Yukito con una sonrisa traviesa— ¿Cómo van tus planes?

— Muy bien—dijo Touya— pero el factor principal aún no sé cómo capturarlo…

— Se dará el momento cuando sea necesario y sé que lo lograras…

— Cierto—dijo Touya con un suspiro— solo espero esta vez no arruinarlo…

— Nos aseguraremos de que no lo hagas… —dijo Yukito con una sonrisa.

— Entonces tú te encargas de que no lo arruine y yo de todo lo demás—dijo Touya.

— Exactamente—dijo Yukito.

— Debemos volver al trabajo—dijo Touya terminándose su vino y poniéndose de pie.

— En un momento te alcanzo—dijo Yukito.

— Esta bien—Touya avanzo unos pasos pero se detuvo y dijo— por cierto Yuki…

— ¿Si?

— Gracias…—dijo Touya y luego se dirigió a la cocina ese día sería muy largo.

— No es nada—respondió Yukito con una leve sonrisa y luego se puso de pie y siguió a su amigo hacia la cocina.

* * *

— ¿Toco la puerta o lo llamo? —se preguntaba Sakura al estar al frente de la casa de Yue, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al abrirse la puerta.

— Hola Sakura—le saludo Krystal con una gran sonrisa.

— Ho… hola—dijo Sakura tratando de recuperarse del susto.

— ¿Por qué no pasas? Yue te está esperando…

— Si… gracias—dijo Sakura caminando hacia la casa.

— Te está esperando en su habitación—le dijo Krystal una vez que Sakura había cruzado la puerta—y no te preocupes que no hay nadie más en casa y Yuu está durmiendo.

— Gracias…

Sakura comenzó a caminar por aquella casa que conservaba todo en el mismo lugar tal y como lo recordaba de las veces que había estado ahí, pero había tantos recuerdos imborrables y dolorosos a la vez pero sobre todo vinieron a su cabeza aquella vez que converso con Sulli. Para cuando llego a la habitación de Yue tenía los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas contenidas, toco la puerta despacio.

— Adelante—dijo una voz en el interior.

— Hola…—saludo Sakura con una sonrisa.

— Pensé que no vendrías—le dijo Yue quien estaba de espaldas mirando en su estante de libros.

— Me demore pensando en si debía tocar la puerta o llamarte—respondió Sakura con timidez.

— Acércate…—le pidió Yue sin voltear a verla.

Sakura se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba él, la habitación había cambiado levemente y aun se contemplaban algunos toques femeninos que seguramente debieron haber sido colocados por Sulli en su estancia en Tomoeda.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Sakura una vez que estuvo a su costado.

— Perfectamente—respondió Yue regalándole una sonrisa— estás hermosa el día de hoy—le dijo una vez que se concentró en verla.

— Gracias—dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo— ¿Para qué pediste que nos encontráramos? —pregunto Sakura para evitar un silencio incómodo.

— Para recordar lo que es volver a vivir…

— No entiendo.

— Después de que ustedes se fueron, yo me quede con Yuu y con los padres de Sulli pero nada era lo mismo me hacía falta ella y cada cosa que había en aquella casa no me ayudaba en mi recuperación, por eso es que decidí regresar aquí, hacia ti…

— Yue yo…

— No tienes que decir algo para hacerme sentir bien…—le respondió.

— No es eso…

— Entonces que es ¿Sakura?

— Es que no sé qué decirte, tu solo apareciste de pronto y yo no supe cómo reaccionar y lo primero que hice fue abrazarte, te he extrañado mucho pero ahora que estas a mi lado y te tengo junto a mí me siento demasiado confundida.

— Confundida… y ¿Por qué?

— Porque ya no sé qué debo sentir por ti o por Shaoran… la última vez que nos vimos aquí en Tomoeda fue en mi casa…

— Y yo no pude olvidar ese beso…—dijo Yue con aire ausente— Sakura te amo y lo sabes.

— Si—dijo Sakura mientras su mirada viajaba entre las portadas de los libros— por eso es que no sé qué debo hacer.

— Decidir—dijo Yue.

— Pero…

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— Si—dijo Sakura recordando las peleas con Shaoran— no quiero que nadie salga lastimado.

— Pero mientras más te demores más lastimaras a las personas implicadas… pero, yo pensé que en realidad estabas enamorada de él.

— Lo estoy—respondió Sakura— pero no estoy segura de querer pasar el resto de mi vida con él.

— Recuerdo el día en que se comprometieron… fue en tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?

— Si—dijo Sakura mirándolo con duda— ¿pero cómo lo sabes?

— Yo estuve viéndolo todo—respondió Yue mientras se giraba a verla— sentí mi corazón morir en ese momento pero no podía ser egoísta tú te merecías ser feliz y yo tenía que cuidar de Sulli.

— Entonces tu…

— Si, yo deje los regalos ese día en tu habitación, no tuve el suficiente valor para mirarte a la cara ya que sabría que si lo hacía te diría que te alejes de él pero tú no me harías caso o ¿sí?

— No lo hubiera hecho…

— ¿Lo amas? —pregunto Yue volviendo su atención a los libros.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —respondió Sakura tratando de no dar una respuesta clara.

— Solo dime si lo amas…—respondió Yue pero esta vez se giró y la miro directo a los ojos.

— Yo… —Sakura bajo la mirada— si lo amo.

— ¿Entonces porque bajas la mirada cuando lo dices? —Yue la tomo por el mentón y le levanto el rostro— ¿lo amas en verdad? —volvió a preguntar.

— Yo… yo…—Sakura se sentía perdida en esos ojos de color cielo— no lo sé—respondió.

— Sería bueno que seas sincera contigo misma…—le dijo Yue sin dejar de mirarla—pero hablaremos de eso más tarde ahora saldremos a divertirnos…

— Si—dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa.

— Y lo repito otra vez estás hermosa el día de hoy—dijo Yue dándole un beso en la mejilla— ahora vámonos porque si no mi hermano me matara…

— ¿Eh? —dijo Sakura sin poder entender ni poder preguntar porque Yue ya la estaba jalando hacia la salida y solo pudo decir adiós con la mano a Krystal.

— Iremos a almorzar al restaurante de tu hermano pero será algo diferente—le dijo Yue con una sonrisa traviesa— ahí está el auto—dijo señalando a un Chevrolet Cámara negro, la llevo hasta la puerta para el asiento del copiloto—adelante…

— Gracias—dijo Sakura sentándose para luego ver a Yue cerrar la puerta y sentarse en el asiento del piloto.

— Los cinturones…—dijo Yue con una sonrisa.

— Si… no quiero morir joven…—dijo Sakura como broma.

— Sabes que nunca te haría daño—dijo Yue en un susurro que Sakura pudo escuchar claramente— bueno es hora de ir…

— Si—dijo Sakura.

El camino hacia el restaurante de Touya fue un trayecto tranquilo y agradecieron que al menos no hubiera tráfico, no conversaron mucho durante ese tiempo ya que al parecer por acuerdo no mencionado conversarían tranquilamente durante el almuerzo o eso era lo que había decidió Sakura, contarle todo lo que le había pasado a Yue sería algo bueno para aliviar un poco el peso y aliviar el dolor de su alma.

— Llegamos…—dijo Yue mientras bajaba rápidamente y le abría la puerta a la castaña.

— Gracias—dijo Sakura saliendo del auto.

— Bueno hermosa dama me concedería en esta tarde la gracia de almorzar con usted—dijo Yue haciendo una reverencia así como los caballeros de las películas del siglo XVIII.

— Sera todo un honor ilustre caballero—respondió Sakura haciendo de igual manera una reverencia.

— Entonces entremos—dijo Yue tomando la mano de Sakura.

Sakura se sentía flotar en ese instante, había extrañado mucho hacer ese tipo de cosas con Yue y el tenerlo ahora tan cerca de ella no ayudaba nada a que su corazón latiera con normalidad, pero eso no importaba ahora que estaba decidida a contarle todo.

— Bienvenidos— les saludo Yukito con una radiante sonrisa pero había algo diferente en él.

— ¿Un mandil? —Dijo Sakura sin poder controlar sus palabras— Lo siento…—dijo apenada.

— No te preocupes—le dijo Yukito— síganme por favor.

— Yukito… ¿mi hermano?

— Él está en la cocina—le dijo Yukito dándole un guiño— el día de hoy tuvimos que ponernos los mandiles porque no nos dábamos abasto.

— Necesitan contratar más personal—dijo Yue.

— Si, más tarde hablare de eso con él, bueno llegamos…—dijo señalando una mesa apartada de los demás para solo dos personas— se les estará trayendo sus platos en unos minutos.

— Gracias—dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en la silla que Yue había separado para ella.

— Hermano puedes traer lo que te pedí—dijo Yue.

— Si, en un momento regreso.

— ¿Lo tenías todo listo? —pregunto Sakura.

— Si—dijo Yue con una sonrisa.

— Y si te decía que No.

— Sabia que dirías que Si, te conozco muy bien.

— No me parece justo—dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero.

— Extrañaba eso de ti—dijo Yue con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eh?

— Tus pequeñas manías—le respondió Yue.

Sakura no supo que responder a eso y decidió quedarse contemplando por un momento las calles que se vislumbraban al otro lado del cristal, gracias a Dios, Yukito les había dado una mesa junto a la ventana y cuando ya estuvo decidida a hablar apareció Yukito a su costado lo que provoco que diera un salto en su sitio a causa del susto.

— Me diste un susto de muerte—dijo Sakura con su mano a la altura de su corazón.

— Lo siento, bueno es momento de que vaya por su almuerzo.

— Gracias—dijo Yue con una sonrisa cómplice.

Sakura y Yue vieron a Yukito alejarse a paso ligero y con una sonrisa en los labios, pero decidieron seguir con su conversación.

— Yue tengo algo que decirte—comenzó a decir Sakura— pero antes de comenzar a hablar quiero que me prometas que no harás ningún tipo de locura y que trataras de no enojarte.

— ¿Por qué me pides eso? —dijo Yue con seriedad.

— Solo prométemelo por favor—dijo Sakura.

— Está bien—dijo Yue—te lo prometo.

— Gracias—Sakura suspiro y comenzó a darse fuerzas ella misma.

— No es necesario que me lo cuentes—dijo Yue al ver que demoraba en hablar.

— Esta bien, en verdad necesito contarle todo esto a alguien— Sakura lo miro directo a los ojos y comenzó a hablar— han sido muchas las cosas que han pasado desde que nosotros nos alejamos, pero todo comenzó desde que comencé mi relación con Shaoran.

— …

— No sé cómo fue la primera vez que discutimos o porque, simplemente recuerdo que en ese momento desee estar muerta o lejos de él, se comportó como un loco y me pidió que lo matara, solo recuerdo que le suplicaba que me dejara ir y que yo lo olvidaría todo pero él no me hizo caso.

— ¿Qué te hizo?

— En realidad nada, en esa primera pelea me amenazo con quitarse la vida y yo caí en su juego de manipulación y desde ese día todo ha sido igual…

— ¿Todo ha sido igual?

— Si, cada vez que discutimos el me amenaza con querer matarse o me insiste con que yo lo haga… no sabes lo difícil que es para mí vivir en esas situaciones cada vez que él se enoja por algo, me veo obligada a decirle que no volverá a pasar o que no lo hare.

— Sabes que eso se llama manipulación verdad—dijo Yue con seriedad— ¿En serio piensas que serás feliz con él en un futuro?

— No creas que no me he cuestionado eso—dijo Sakura con tristeza— cuando iniciamos todo era alegría y felicidad… el me daba la estabilidad que necesitaba y yo podía seguir viviendo mientras tu hacías tu vida por otro lado…

— ¿Él fue como un escape?

— No, yo realmente lo amo— Sakura observo hacia la ventana— pero siento que ya no puedo seguir con esto, hace un momento me acabas de preguntar sobre mi futuro y no creas que no me lo he preguntado durante todos estos años junto a él.

— Si el no cambia Sakura, lo único que te espera es una familia desintegrada, sin amor y solo estarías con él por miedo o compasión, porque ahora tienes miedo de que se haga daño o te lo haga a ti.

— Creo que él no tendría inconvenientes en hacerme daño a mí, pero tengo miedo de que pasara en un futuro si sigo con el…

— ¿Por qué no tendría inconvenientes?

— Esto nadie lo sabe—dijo Sakura regresando su atención a Yue, necesitaba contarle eso a alguien y él era el indicado— una vez discutimos muy fuerte en el parque pingüino, yo quería irme a casa porque estaba demasiado cansada, pero él me tenía agarrada de los brazos así que opte por empujarlo para poder obtener algo de ventaja y poder regresar a casa… pero el en lugar de eso se puso furioso y me empujo a mi…

— Dime que eso no es cierto—dijo Yue cerrando sus manos en puños.

— Prometiste no enojarte…—le recordó Sakura.

— Como quieres que no me enoje—dijo Yue tratando de controlar el tono de su voz— eso no es de un hombre Sakura, ese que dices llamar tu novio y que según tu "amas" no es más que un animal…

— No digas eso…

— Alguien tiene que decirte la verdad…

— Pero eso no es nada comparado a las otras cosas…—dijo Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas.

— ¿Hay cosas peores?

— Si, muchas veces las discusiones se dieron en su casa yo pensé que tal vez para esos días ya se habría olvidado pero veo que no, él tiene guardada ahí en su habitación una daga y siempre que llegamos a un punto de la discusión en el que yo quiero terminar con él y dar fin a nuestra relación me obliga a sostenerla y me dice que yo acabe con su vida…—Sakura no pudo aguantar más y lágrimas rebeldes bajaron desde sus ojos hacia sus mejillas.

Yue al ver esto se sintió el hombre más desdichado del mundo, se puso de pie y se aproximó al lado de la castaña se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su rostro y con sus dedos limpio las lágrimas que empañaban toda la alegría que había visto hace mucho tiempo en aquel rostro que amaba tanto, su corazón le decía que debía hacer algo pero no sabía que, y como si su mente tuviera la respuesta en ese instante le vinieron las palabras de Sulli "Ella te necesita".

— Sakura…—dijo una vez que logro que la castaña se calmara— termina con él.

— Yue—dijo Sakura sorprendida por las palabras de Yue.

— Termina con el—repitió Yue— no quiero que vuelvas a llorar por ese infeliz que solo te ha hecho daño…

— Pero tengo miedo—respondió Sakura con sinceridad.

— No estás sola… yo estoy aquí—le dijo Yue entrelazando sus manos con las de ella.

— Pero tú sabes que no podría regresar contigo…

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunto Yue con tristeza.

— No sería justo para nadie… además yo aún lo amo.

— Sakura, no importa si no regresas conmigo pero por favor aléjate de él, solo eso te pido aléjate antes que te haga daño de verdad…

— Lo hare…—sentencio Sakura— pero cuando crea que es el momento indicado.

— Dime que no estarás sola… prométeme que alguien estará contigo en ese día.

— Lo prometo—dijo Sakura mientras sentía que una gran carga salía de su corazón.

— Sabes que siempre serás mi gran y único amor—dijo Yue dándole un beso en el dorso de su mano y poniéndose de pie.

— Gracias por escucharme y no enojarte—dijo Sakura.

— Puede que no me haya enojado contigo o con ese idiota que tienes por novio, pero con quien sí puedo enojarme es conmigo mismo…

— ¿Contigo mismo porque?

— Porque no te cuide como debía ser… me aleje de ti dejándote a la merced de ese maldito enfermo, pero ahora será diferente, no permitiré que nunca más te vuelva a tratar mal y si lo hace nadie me detendrá para darle su merecido…

— Yue…—dijo Sakura estirando su mano por la mesa y tomando la de el— no quiero que te metas en problemas por mí.

— Pero…—Yue trato de decir algo pero la sonrisa que Sakura le mostraba en ese instante lo dejo más que descolocado.

— No quiero que nadie más se entere de esto que te he contado, si he confiado en ti es porque sabía que tu guardarías mi secreto, no quiero que nadie más se preocupe por mí y menos mi familia…

— Está bien—dijo Yue suspirando— pero déjame intervenir a mí al menos…

— Si, pero no quiero que nadie más se entere… además aún hay algo que no sabes.

— ¿Aún hay más? —pregunto Yue entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sakura.

— Sí, no sé si estaré en lo cierto pero creo que Shaoran me oculta algo y más aún sobre su relación con Marie.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la hermana de Hyori? —pregunto Yue tratando de sonar poco interesado.

— Los vi besándose el día en que todos salimos a las calles de Tomoeda disfrazados.

— ¿Besándose?

— Bueno no exactamente, porque era Shaoran quien la besaba a ella y además que le dijo cosas muy feas pero más me llamo la atención el hecho de que ella lo llamara monstruo o lo amenazara con decirme cosas acerca de su pasado.

— ¿Decirte a ti?

— Sí.

— Pero… eso es confuso.

— Mucho… desde ese día me he alejado de Shaoran poco a poco.

— Por eso es que cada vez parece más enojado—dijo Yue como comentario.

— Al parecer si… pero ahora no tendré tiempo para él porque mañana llega mi abuelo y tengo muchas cosas de que hablar con él.

— ¿Llega tu abuelo? —dijo Yue con sorpresa.

— Si—respondió la castaña con una gran sonrisa— al fin lo podré ver después de tanto tiempo.

— Eso sí que es una gran noticia, quisiera poder hablar con él.

— De seguro que el también querrá hablar contigo.

Después de eso se hizo un silencio, Sakura se encontró con los ojos color cielo de Yue y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban entrelazadas otra vez, era tan suave y reconfortante estar así que llego a considerar alguna manera de que el tiempo se pudiera detener en ese instante y que no avanzara nunca más.

Cada uno no se atrevió a apartar la mirada, era un contacto tan fuerte y tan íntimo y cada uno sabía que era la única manera de decirse tantas cosas que no se atrevían a poner en palabras por miedo a lo que esas palabras podrían causar en el otro, pero eso no importaba ahora estaban ahí los dos solos y sin nadie más alrededor de ellos, podían decidir en ese momento irse lejos y nadie lo sabría.

— Te extrañe…—dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio.

— Pensé que nunca me lo dirías—dijo Yue con una sonrisa triste.

— Sabes que es cierto—dijo Sakura—sigues siendo alguien importante en mi vida…

— Pero yo quiero ser más que eso…—dijo Yue mientras que con su otra mano colocaba sobre la mesa un paquete de color negro— hay cosas que no me atrevo a decirte… pero estoy seguro que tú sabes que son.

— No lo sé—dijo Sakura— ¿Por qué no me las dices?

— ¿En verdad no sabes que quiero decirte? —le pregunto Yue con una mirada triste.

— No…—dijo Sakura mientras que sentía su corazón encogerse, en realidad sabía que cosas eran las que Yue quería decirle pero su corazón masoquista y dudoso quería escucharlas por más que para ella solo representaran un martirio y el significado de que no podía regresar con él.

— ¿Quieres que te las diga? —dijo Yue mientras que en sus ojos se notaban la pasión y el amor.

— Si—dijo Sakura sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido.

— Yo también te he extrañado—comenzó Yue— pero no solo he extrañado tu presencia y tu compañía, he extrañado tus labios, esos hermosos labios de color rosa que son mi tentación cada día, he extrañado tus ojos, esas esmeraldas que me hacen perder la razón cada vez que los veo… pero sobre todo he extrañado el poder tenerte entre mis brazos y poder sentirte solo mía… Pero ya no tengo derecho a extrañar eso ¿verdad?

—…—Sakura no tenía palabras para contestar a esa pregunta, deseaba decirle que Si, que podía extrañarla todo cuanto quisiera pero eso significaría traicionar a Shaoran y ella no podía hacerle eso al ambarino, a pesar de todo lo amaba pero que era eso que sentía ahora en su corazón; porque justamente ahora a su estúpido corazón le daba por reaccionar de manera diferente ante el contacto con Yue o ante sus palabras. Eso no le ayudaba a tomar una decisión y sobre todo no le ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

— No me respondas—dijo Yue sin darle opción a hablar— déjame pensar que si tengo derecho a extrañar eso y más, déjame sentir que aun puedo recuperarte, que aun puedo ser el que te haga sonreír, que aun puedo cuidarte como lo hacía antes pero sobre todo déjame sentir que aun puedo ser feliz junto a ti otra vez…

— Yue…

— Mira ahí viene nuestro almuerzo…—dijo Yue mientras hacia un esfuerzo porque Sakura no notara sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

— Disculpen la demora—dijo Yukito con una sonrisa conciliadora— espero que la comida sea de su agrado—dijo colocando diversos platos en la mesa.

— Son diversos platos pero los camarones fritos son para ti—le explico Yue con una sonrisa.

— Son mis favoritos—dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa— pensé que lo habías olvidado.

— Recuerdo cada detalle—dijo Yue.

— Me retiro—dijo Yukito al ver que el ambiente se ponía amoroso y sobre todo porque ellos no habían notado que él había visto sus manos entrelazadas.

— Gracias—respondieron los dos.

— Buen apetito…—le dijo Yue soltando con delicadeza la mano de la castaña.

— Igualmente—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, y extrañando la calidez y suavidad de la mano del chico.

El almuerzo se dio de manera tranquila y alegre, gracias a que Sakura le había dicho todo a Yue se sentía más libre y relajada de poder mantener una conversación tranquila con él sin miedo a decir algo que la pusiera en evidencia, pero lo mejor de todo para los dos fue volver a sentir ese sentimiento familiar de confianza y amistad.

Sakura se sentía demasiado feliz pero su corazón le decía que algo pasaría y pronto pero decidió no darle tanta importancia, por su parte Yue no podría pedir más al cielo, estaba junto a la mujer que amaba en un lugar tranquilo y acogedor y sin ningún tipo de molestia.

— Fue un almuerzo maravilloso—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

— Si… pero algo tardío—dijo Yue.

— Es cierto… ya va a comenzar a oscurecer…

— Y mañana tengo que presentar un informe sobre los pacientes y casos que encontré…

— Entonces debemos regresar ya.

— No… aún podemos quedarnos un momento más, además ya avance un poco.

— Esta bien…

— Sakura…

— ¿Si?

— No olvides nada de lo que te dije hoy—dijo Yue con seriedad.

— No lo hare…—dijo Sakura.

— Creo que es mejor que regresemos… además mañana llega tu abuelo y apuesto a que quieres estar descansada para hablar con él—dijo Yue cambiando de parecer.

— Si, tienes razón.

Yue pago la cuenta del restaurante y luego de eso subieron al auto y se dirigieron de regreso a sus casas, en el transcurso del camino Yue recordó algo que había pasado por alto y era mejor no postergarlo para otra conversación.

— Sakura…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada—dijo Yue con una sonrisa— solo quería decirte que en estos días me estaré mudando a una nueva casa.

— ¿Te iras a vivir en otro lugar?

— No, solo me mudare a dos casas de la tuya.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, de esa manera estaremos más cerca además que podrás visitar a Yuu más tiempo.

— Tienes razón—dijo Sakura con ilusión— hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con él.

— Pasemos por un café para calentarnos un poco.

— Sí.

Yue se estaciono afuera de Starbucks y salió corriendo del auto mientras Sakura lo esperaba, tan rápido como entro salió con dos capuchinos en la mano.

— Listo ahora si podemos irnos.

— Muchas gracias—dijo Sakura a punto de tomar su café.

— Espera—le dijo Yue— sácale la tapa.

— ¿Eh?

— Solo hazme caso…—le dijo Yue con una sonrisa.

— Esta bien…—dijo Sakura haciéndole caso y dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle—esta hermoso…—dijo mientras contemplaba en su café una forma de corazón.

— Solo es un detalle…—dijo Yue.

— ¿Puedes tomarle una foto? —Pregunto Sakura— quisiera una foto para recordarlo siempre.

— Está bien—dijo Yue, saco su celular y tomo la foto que le pedía la castaña—listo, mañana te lo paso en la universidad.

— Gracias…

— Bueno ahora si vámonos…

— Si—dijo con una sonrisa de niña.

Llegaron a casa de Sakura antes de que la noche se acentúe por completo y para sorpresa de ella las luces estaban encendidas, eso solo podía indicar que sus padres estaban en casa y sería una cena espectacular, Yue se estaciono y se bajó para luego abrirle la puerta a la castaña y ayudarla a bajar.

— Vamos—dijo Sakura jalándolo de la mano y dándole tiempo solo de cerrar la puerta y poner la alarma.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Adentro… hace algo de frio—dijo Sakura mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

— Tengo que traer algo del auto—dijo Yue— dentro de unos minutos regreso.

— Date prisa.

Yue corrió hacia su auto y saco aquel paquete negro que tenía en el restaurante y volvió corriendo hacia donde estaba Sakura esperándolo.

— Listo.

— Vamos—dijo Sakura abriendo de completo su puerta.

— Bienvenidos—los saludo el padre de Sakura que se encontraba sentado en la sala de su casa.

— Buenas noches señor—saludo Yue con timidez.

— Bueno nosotros nos iremos a preparar una rica cena—dijo la madre de Sakura poniéndose de pie y dejando a un lado las revistas que estaba leyendo— vámonos querido—dijo jalando a su esposo— y por cierto Yue nos gustaría que nos acompañes.

— Sera un placer—respondió Yue con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

— Está bien—dijo Sakura sin entender el comportamiento de su madre.

Sakura y Yue se quedaron de pie en frente de la gran sala, sin saber qué hacer en realidad, todo había sido demasiado rápido y no se esperaron en ningún momento quedarse solos.

— Bueno mejor sentémonos porque ellos se tomaran su tiempo en cocinar.

— Pero… ¿no crees que ya hemos comido mucho por hoy?

— Creo que dentro de dos horas sentirás hambre de nuevo—dijo Sakura con una risita.

— ¿Dos horas? —dijo Yue con sorpresa.

— Si, así que te parece si aprovechamos el tiempo y te ayudo con tu informe, bajare mi portátil para poder agilizar el trabajo…—dijo Sakura.

— Si… te espero aquí—dijo Yue sentándose mientras Sakura subía a su habitación.

— **2 HORAS DESPUES—**

— En verdad te lo agradezco—decía Yue estirándose.

— No fue nada… además fue divertido—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

— Chicos… a cenar—llamo la madre de Sakura.

— Es mejor que vayamos—dijo Sakura—ahora si tengo hambre.

— Y yo también—dijo Yue poniéndose de pie al igual que Sakura.

En la cena las cosas se dieron de manera natural y la conversación fue variada y los jóvenes tuvieron que agradecer que a los mayores no se les diera por molestarlos, al menos por esa noche, después de que se terminara todo Sakura y Yue se ofrecieron a lavar los platos y sus padres se fueron a descansar, terminaron su tarea súper rápido.

— Fue divertido—dijo Sakura mientras acompañaba a Yue hacia la puerta.

— Si, en verdad fue muy divertido…—dijo Yue.

— Podríamos repetirlo—propuso la castaña.

— Yo creo que por el momento no…—dijo Yue tomando un aire de seriedad— no quiero causarte problemas…

— Bueno…—dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta.

— Pero no pongas esa cara—dijo Yue con una sonrisa pescándole un cachete—sonríe… sonríe…

— Lo haría si dejaras mi cachete tranquilo—se quejó Sakura.

— Esta bien…—dijo Yue saliendo.

— Gracias por el día de hoy…

— Gracias a ti—dijo Yue— por cierto esto es para ti—dijo Yue extendiéndole el paquete de color negro.

— ¿Qué es? —dijo Sakura recibiéndolo.

— Es un regalo… se lo mucho que te gusta leer y además ya lo leí yo y sé que te gustara mucho…

— Gracias…

— Bueno, que pases muy buenas noches—dijo Yue acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo y luego dijo muy bajo cerca de su oreja— antes de que lo comiences a leer, hay una sección que esta resaltada y quisiera que leas eso primero…

— Lo hare—dijo Sakura en un susurro.

— Te amo—dijo Yue, luego dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sakura se quedó de piedra afuera de su casa, esas palabras pronunciadas por Yue estaban prohibidas para ella por su magnitud y por lo que le causaban además de que ese beso había sido el mejor que había recibido en toda su vida o al menos así lo percibió ella. Necesitaba tomar una decisión cuanto antes porque su corazón no iba a poder seguir resistiendo o ella no podía seguir negando sus verdaderos sentimientos pero ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos?

Yue se alejó de la casa de Sakura corriendo no le importo dejar su auto además que era un barrio seguro, pero necesitaba alejarse cuanto antes para que no cometiera una locura como la que le cruzaba por la cabeza en ese instante, suficiente tenia Sakura con la conversación de la tarde y con lo que leería en ese libro, no podía bombardearla con tantas cosas a la vez.

— Adiós—dijo Sakura después de varios minutos.

Sakura ingreso a su casa y cerró la puerta para luego dirigirse corriendo a su habitación escaleras arriba, estando ya en su habitación cerro con llave y abrió aquel paquete negro con delicadeza.

— "La vuelta al mundo para abrazarte por la espalda" —leyó el singular título del libro y luego comenzó a buscar la parte que Yue había resaltado y cuando la encontró comenzó a leer mientras caminaba a través de su habitación.

— "Y si, digo que me parecería de lo más bonito del mundo tomarnos de la mano y besarnos frente a los demás. Y comer fresas con crema de tu boca o de tus piernas en mi casa de campo mientras preparo chocolate caliente y tú enciendes la calefacción. Y estar cada noche en la azotea viendo constelaciones mientras te hago dibujos en la espalda de las mismas. Y decirte que me encantaría pasar horas dando vueltas en la cama mirándote y jugando contigo a que somos gatos que no quieren dormirse y quieren jugar hasta que se vaya la luna. Y quisiera despertar todos los días viéndote despertar. Hacerte el desayuno, el amor. Compartirte mi vida. Decir que no hay peor ciego que el que no te quiera ver, y que la verdad el mundo sería bastante aburrido sin tu existencia. Y que me ha gustado un montón haberte encontrado. Y que sólo me sentiría perdido si te suelto de la cintura cuando bailemos. Que sólo en tus labios es que puedo calmar mi sed de verdad, y en tus ojos es que puedo disfrutar de un próspero amanecer. Que con nuestros cuerpos rozados uno al otro mi corazón da latidos de fuego artificial. Que la vida sin ti es un desperdicio, y que no me importa el tiempo que tenga que pasar esperándote por que te vistas a la hora de salir. Que no me importaría llegar tarde al trabajo si cada mañana despertamos, te hago el café comemos y hacemos el amor antes de despedirnos. Que sonreír es mucho más bonito cuando lo hago porque lo haces tú. Que me encantas con pijama, sin pijama, con lo que sea. Que eres tan bella que no dejas que nadie más para mí lo sea. Corretear por la cocina desnudos por estar jugando a las escondidas, aparecerme en la ducha cuando tú lo estás, abrazarte y besarte haciéndote saber que eres la mejor persona del mundo y que ser feliz es sinónimo de estar contigo.  
Y besar tu cuello y acariciar tu vientre mientras digo que soy capaz de darle la vuelta al mundo para abrazarte por la espalda. Así te quedaría claro que eres amada por mí."

Sakura termino de leer y sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, es que acaso Yue había escogido esa parte del libro especialmente para ella o es que simplemente estaba compartiendo algo que le gustaba.

— Esto se pone peor…—dijo tirándose a su cama y mirando su techo— será una decisión difícil— fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar completamente dormida.

* * *

**N.A.**

**Bueno cap maratonio (estoy cansada) espero que les guste y esta vez me centre mas en Yue y Sakurita ^^ creo que se lo merecen además que Shaoran se ha portado como un verdadero idiota! Sigamos con el cap que pasa entre Yue y Sakura? Algo se esta cocinando? O es puro coqueteo? Que piensan? Y porque Shaoran se enojo al saber que Marie tenia novio? Mmm eso si que me sono sospechoso… y además tenemos a Touya! ^^ este chico me preocupa porque no se que esta planeando! Y mucho menos para que xD en fin… **

**Alce la mano quien amo a Yue! *—*/ es tan! Y esas palabras del libro :3 jeje me encantaron xD para quienes quieren el libro lo subiré en un grupo de Fb (únanse si desean ;) ) ... asi que les dejare el link… (le tendrán que quitar los espacios a la hora de pegarlo)**

** www . facebook groups / 21 84 552 78 302 685 /22 50 114 0764 7072 /**

**Creo que a todas les gusto este Yue mas sensual y lanzado xD y fue difícil para mi tratar de que sea asi y las que son escritoras tmb deben entender lo difícil que es escribir desde la perspectiva de un chico! En fin… espero les haya gustado el cap que esta vez si que estuvo largo y es porque no me quedaba como yo quería (soy muy exigente conmigo misma) pero espero que la espera les haya valido…**

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews que me dan muchos animos a seguir :3 les invito a pasarse por mi perfil y leer mis otras historias, gracias por los follows y favs! *—* me encantan! Y pues para quienes quieren caps de algún fic ya saben ACOSENME EN EL GRUPO DE LA COMUNIDAD, UN INBOX O UN PM! xD **

**Quisiera dejar una pregunta al aire… ¿Qué opinan de Yue y Shaoran? Les agradecería que respondieran… ahora si… me tengo que ir a dormir…. Son las 2.24am en mi país D: y mañana tengo que ir a estudiar… T—T**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización! O en otro fic ^^ besos y abrazos a todas…! :D**

**Estare respondiendo los reviews del cap anterio xDD besos a todas**


	46. Capitulo 45

**Sueños e Ilusiones Rotas**

**CAPITULO 45**

**Momentos Dolorosos**

— Sakura… —llamaba Nadeshiko a su hija desde el otro lado de la puerta— se hará tarde si no se levanta ahora mismo—dijo Nadeshiko mirando su reloj de pulsera.

— Yo me encargo—dijo Touya apareciendo por el pasillo.

— Gracias hijo… por favor dile que se dé prisa.

— No hay problema—dijo Touya con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Yo iré a preparar el desayuno…—dijo Nadeshiko dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Touya vio cómo su mama bajaba por las escaleras y luego ingreso sigilosamente a la habitación de su hermana menor le había dicho a su madre de que él se encargaría de levantarla pero no le dijo el método, esbozando una de sus sonrisas más crueles se acercó a la cama de su hermana y con mucho cuidado cogió un extremo de las sabanas y luego se preparó para lo inevitable.

— ¡Ya es hora de que te despiertes! —grito Touya mientras jalaba la sabana y veía como Sakura se despertaba conmocionada y caía dándose directo con el suelo de su habitación.

Sakura solo pudo reaccionar para girar su cuerpo un poco y no golpearse la cabeza de lleno, definitivamente esta vez su hermano se había excedido en su broma pero es que ella estaba tan cansada y es que hace quince días su abuelo había llegado a Tomoeda y no pudo evitar que el monopolizara su tiempo y por eso es que cada vez dormía mas.

— Hermano—dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba con un aura asesina.

— Monstruo…—dijo Touya mientras retrocedía algunos pasos de precaución— todo esto fue una broma…—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El aspecto todo desarreglado de Sakura no ayudaba a que su hermano se tranquilizara en lo más mínimo, y ella obviamente estaba disfrutando la manera en que él estaba retrocediendo sin darse cuenta de que ella le estaba bloqueando la única salida posible.

— Y yo también te daré algunos golpes en "broma" —dijo Sakura con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

Touya estaba muy nervioso pues podía darse cuenta muy claramente que su hermana ya no era aquella niña chiquita a la que podía manejar, y como si todo el karma se le juntara en ese día se acordó que su hermana había llevado un curso intensivo de defensa personal, curso que el no quiso llevar con la excusa del trabajo y ahora se daba cuenta de que era muy útil.

— Vamos Sakura… no es nada para que te enojes tanto—dijo Touya.

— ¿Quién dice que estoy enojada? —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa malévola.

Touya hubiera seguido retrocediendo de no ser porque se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle en el brazo de su hermana que salto ante sus ojos por debajo de la manga de su ropa de dormir. Se acercó dando grandes zancadas y sin ningún tipo de cuidado jalo a su hermana y le exigió una explicación.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —dijo Touya mientras le señalaba a Sakura un moretón que sobresalía por la altura de su hombro.

— Nada—dijo Sakura tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermano.

— No te creo Sakura—dijo Touya entre dientes y mayor fue su enojo al notar que su hermana tenía una gran marca roja en la cara que estaba disimulada estratégicamente con muchas capaz de maquillaje.

— En serio no es nada—dijo Sakura tratando de que su voz no se le quebrara— me golpee en la universidad eso es todo.

— Te exijo la verdad—dijo Touya alzando el brazo de su hermana y notando marcas en las muñecas de ella— ¿Y esto también te lo hiciste en la universidad? —pregunto Touya mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

— Yo…—Sakura se sentía encerrada y sabía que su hermano no la dejaría ir sin tener antes alguna respuesta y eso causaría problemas y ella lo menos que quería ahora eran problemas.

— Touya…—dijo una voz desde afuera de la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa abuelo? —dijo Touya sin soltar ni dejar de ver a su hermana menor.

— Tu madre te está llamando…

— Dentro de un momento voy…—dijo Touya, luego miro a su hermana y la soltó lentamente— me llegare a enterar de quien te hizo eso Sakura y te juro que se arrepentirá de haberte tocado.

Touya salió de la habitación de su hermana y afuera lo esperaba su abuelo con una sonrisa pacifica, luego de que Touya se dirigiera a la cocina al terminar de bajar las escaleras, Watanuki espero unos minutos para luego ingresar a la habitación de su nieta y saber qué es lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —pregunto mientras asomaba la cabeza.

— Claro que si—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tímida mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se terminaba de poner un polo manga larga con cuello alto.

— Parece que aquí hubo una guerra—dijo haciendo referencia a las sabanas en el piso.

— Culpa de Touya—dijo Sakura sentándose en su cama.

— Me parece que el día de hoy no iras a la universidad—dijo Watanuki jalando la silla del escritorio de su nieta y sentándose al frente de ella.

— Puedo llegar después del break—dijo Sakura sin atreverse a mirar a su abuelo a los ojos.

— ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar? —pregunto con voz suave y pausada pues sabía que era la única manera de que su nieta le contara los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

— No estoy segura—respondió Sakura con sinceridad.

— Y si te digo que será nuestro secreto.

— Entonces si te lo contaría…—dijo Sakura sin alzar la mirada.

— Esta bien será nuestro secreto—dijo mientras alzaba su meñique.

— Si—dijo Sakura mientras entrelazaba su meñique con el de su abuelo.

— Soy todo oídos…—dijo Watanuki acomodándose en su silla.

— Pues todo sucedió ayer cuando te pedí que me dejaras en casa de Shaoran… —comenzó a contar Sakura.

**FLASHBACK SAKURA**

Sakura estaba de pie al frente de la puerta de la familia Li, habían pasado exactamente catorce días sin ver a Shaoran y sin recibir ningún mensaje o llamada de él hasta ese día por la tarde, pero su corazón estaba inquieto y ella tenía un mal presentimiento lo que provocaba que sus nervios no se calmaran.

Estiro la mano para tocar el timbre y espero con paciencia a que alguien abriera, había pasado un día muy divertido en compañía de su abuelo pero toda esa felicidad se hizo humo al recibir el mensaje del castaño, estaba cansada mental y físicamente pero había hecho un esfuerzo por acudir a Shaoran y no generar algún discusión con él.

— Buenas noches señorita Sakura—le saludo Wei, el mayordomo de la casa.

— Buenas noches señor Wei—saludo Sakura— vine para hablar con Shaoran.

— Si, él la está esperando en su habitación…—dijo Wei poniéndose a un costado de la puerta y dejando a Sakura el camino libre.

— Muchas gracias—dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía a la habitación del castaño.

Con cada escalón que subía su corazón latía más rápido y una extraña angustia comenzaba a surgir, llego ante la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran y tuvo que controlar sus ganas de querer salir corriendo rumbo a la seguridad de su casa, pero habían pasado muchos días y extrañaba a Shaoran. Se armó de valor y consiguió dar dos golpecitos en la puerta.

— Adelante—escucho que decía Shaoran desde dentro de la habitación.

— Hola…—dijo Sakura mientras abría la puerta lentamente y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

— Ponle seguro—dijo Shaoran quien estaba de pie frente a su ventana.

— Si—dijo Sakura sintiendo sus manos temblar.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —comenzó a hablar Shaoran.

— Bien—dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba al ambarino.

— Seguro que te has estado divirtiendo…—dijo Shaoran con algo de rencor en la voz— estuve esperando aunque sea una llamada…

— Pensé que tú me llamarías—respondió Sakura con voz tranquila.

— ¿Entonces no has tenido tiempo para agarrar tu celular y marcar mi numero?

— La verdad es que he estado ocupada desde que mi abuelo ha llegado y tú tampoco has dado señales de querer saber de mí.

— Se más de lo que puedes imaginar Sakura… mucho más—dijo Shaoran mientras se giraba a verla.

— ¿Para qué me mandaste llamar? —pregunto Sakura poniéndose alerta ante la última frase del ambarino.

— Solo quería estar contigo… ¿O acaso no puedo llamar a mi novia para pasar tiempo con ella?

— No es eso… solo que como no me has llamado en tanto tiempo—dijo Sakura.

— Pero ya estas aquí—dijo Shaoran acercándose a ella y dándole un beso— te he extrañado mucho…—dijo Shaoran al separarse.

— Yo también—dijo Sakura.

Shaoran volvió a darle un beso pero aprovechando que la castaña estaba distraída en eso con un ágil movimiento saco el celular de Sakura del bolso que traía ella, luego se separó y retrocedió algunos pasos.

— Pero antes de decirte algunas cosas—comenzó Shaoran —quisiera saber si no tienes algo que decirme… Sakura.

— No, ¿Por qué dices eso? —dijo Sakura sintiendo sus piernas temblarle.

— Solo quiero que me digas la verdad… si no quieres que yo la descubra por mí mismo…—dijo Shaoran mostrándole su celular a la castaña.

— Ese es mi celular—dijo Sakura con enojo— devuélvemelo ahora mismo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que no debería ver? —pregunto Shaoran.

— No puedes hacer eso… es mi celular—exigió Sakura.

— Veamos—dijo Shaoran mientras comenzaba a revisar el celular de Sakura— que interesantes mensajes de texto—dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

— Es la última vez que te lo digo Shaoran, devuélveme mi celular.

— No lo hare… y será mejor que tú me digas que está pasando Sakura.

— No entiendo que quieres decir—dijo Sakura sintiendo sus manos sudar.

— ¿No lo entiendes o es que no me quieres decir? —dijo Shaoran guardando el celular de la castaña en su bolsillo.

— Yo no estoy ocultando nada—dijo Sakura sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Eso no es lo que dicen algunas fotos—dijo Shaoran acercándose a ella y acariciándole el cabello— sabes que te amo muñeca pero odio que me ocultes cosas…

— Ya te dije que no oculto nada—dijo Sakura sintiendo ganas de correr.

— No desafíes mi paciencia—dijo Shaoran mientras la agarraba de la muñeca y la sentaba en su cama— veras que no es bueno mentirme—dijo mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y sacaba un sobre manila y colocándolo a un costado de Sakura mientras él se quedaba de pie en frente de ella— mira lo que hay dentro…

— No quiero—dijo Sakura desafiándolo.

— Si dices que no me ocultas nada entonces mira lo que hay dentro de ese sobre…

— No lo hare… no me puedes obligar.

— Hazlo por tu propia voluntad—dijo Shaoran mientras la miraba con enojo— no quiero hacer de esto algo más grande.

— Después de esto me podre ir a mi casa—dijo Sakura.

— Si

Sakura cogió el sobre y de este saco unas fotografías donde salían Yue y ella, eran de ese día en el que salió con él a almorzar, pensaba que Shaoran no sabía nada pero ahora entendía porque él se había alejado tanto tiempo.

— ¿Te sorprende? —pregunto Shaoran cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Me has estado vigilando? —dijo Sakura una vez que se recuperó de su impresión.

— Yo no te he estado vigilando a ti, al estúpido de Tsukishiro si porque no quería que se te acercara, pero fíjate la sorpresa que me di al enterarme que justamente el día que la facultad de medicina había salido de campaña te encuentras con el almorzando feliz, y eso no es todo si no me equivoco ese día tenías que hacer algunos "encargos" de tu hermano ¿no es así?

— Los termine temprano.

— Vamos Sakura no sigas mintiendo sé muy bien que por tu propia voluntad decidiste encontrarte con el…

— Es solo mi amigo—trato de defenderse Sakura.

— Pero no confió en el—dijo Shaoran con enojo— ¿Qué hicieron ese día?

— Solo almorzamos y luego cenamos en mi casa porque mis padres estaban ahí—respondió Sakura obviando varias cosas.

— No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a el—ordeno Shaoran.

— Tú no puedes impedirme acercarme a él, no eres nadie para decirme que hacer. Yo nunca te he dicho como manejar tus asuntos o si me gustan tus amistades o no.

— Solo no te acercaras a él y punto—repitió.

— Te he dicho que no me puedes impedir eso—dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie— esta conversación no tienes para más me voy a mi casa.

Sakura se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta pero solo dio tres pasos y Shaoran la agarro sin ninguna delicadeza de la cintura y la volvió a sentar en la cama.

— Yo no he dicho que te puedas ir aun—dijo Shaoran plantándose en frente de ella.

— Y yo te he dicho que no pienso hacer caso de tus órdenes—dijo Sakura.

— Lo vas a hacer si no quieres que tu amiguito tenga un "accidente".

— ¡Estoy harta!

Dijo Sakura perdiendo la paciencia y poniéndose de pie y volviendo a dirigirse a la puerta y como en la ocasión anterior Shaoran sin ninguna delicadeza la volvió a su lugar, este forcejeo se dio por varios minutos hasta que Shaoran termino por perder la compostura y le dijo a Sakura.

— Tu no te iras a ningún lado—dijo mirando directo a los ojos de Sakura— no me interesa si te buscan o si me meto en problemas pero tú no te iras de aquí hasta que me digas que harás lo que yo te digo.

— Pues has lo que quieras—dijo Sakura siendo presa de los nervios— ya no me interesa que es lo que hagas, al final siempre es como tú quieres.

— ¿Cómo yo quiero? —Dijo Shaoran — ¡POR DIOS SAKURA! Yo solo he hecho todo lo que tú me has pedido, pero no soporto verte cerca de ese tipo me revienta ver las miradas que te lanza no quiero tenerlo cerca de ti eso es todo.

— Pero él es mi amigo—se defendió Sakura.

— Solo lo quiero lejos de ti—dijo Shaoran mientras se colocaba un mano en la frente— no creas que no he visto los mensajes que envía a tu correo o a tu Facebook.

— Has estado revisando mis mensajes—dijo Sakura con indignación— Shaoran te exijo que me dejes ir a mi casa— dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie.

— Pues no te iras—dijo Shaoran empujándola.

— Nadie te ordeno que revisaras mis mensajes, yo nunca he violado tu privacidad de esa manera… por favor solo quiero ir a mi casa para dormir un poco ya es tarde—dijo Sakura.

— Pues porque yo nunca he hecho ese tipo de cosas Sakura y no eres la única que está cansada… yo también estoy cansado de esto, de darlo todo por esta relación, de dar mi mayor esfuerzo, de preocuparme diariamente por ti… ¡pero tú no haces nada! Solo te preocupas en darle toda tu atención a ese estúpido de tu ex.

— Yue no es ningún estúpido…—dijo Sakura— y yo no te he pedido que hagas todo tú solo…

— Pero como quieres que te diga algo, si tu solo me esquivas o pones pretextos cuando quiero estar contigo… ¿Qué debo hacer yo entonces?

— Déjame ir casa—dijo Sakura.

— Ya te dije que no te iras a tu casa, no hasta que no resolvamos este problema.

— Yo no veo ningún problema—dijo Sakura con una voz fría.

— Sakura, será mejor que me digas que demonios está pasando antes que haga cosas peores…

— ¿Cosas peores?

— Solo te digo que hables de una vez.

— Yo no tengo nada que decirte y te repito que no dejare de hablarme con Yue—Sakura se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta— me voy.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera salir Shaoran ya se encontraba a su costado y la había jalado de la muñeca y había cerrado la puerta con una patada, tomo a Sakura por las muñecas y la encaro.

— Dime que está pasando…

— Nada—dijo Sakura sintiendo dolor por la presión del ambarino—suéltame.

— Aléjate de Tsukishiro y te suelto—dijo Shaoran ejerciendo más presión en las muñecas de la chica.

— No lo hare… él es mi amigo—dijo Sakura sintiendo sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas— Shaoran me haces daño.

— Tu también me lo haces Sakura…—dijo Shaoran presionándola más.

— Por favor no me hagas daño—suplico Sakura.

— Sabes que te amo, pero no puedo permitir que otro hombre me robe tu atención… tu eres mía y de nadie más.

— Shaoran, por favor—pidió Sakura llorando— no me obligues a tomar decisiones.

— ¿Decisiones? —dijo Shaoran sintiendo más enojo y ejerciendo más presión.

— Por favor no quiero problemas…—pidió Sakura, tratando de evitar esa frase que se formulaba en su cabeza.

— ¡Dime que decisiones tomaras! —exigió Shaoran, sin darse cuenta que con la presión que ejercía se iban formando pequeños moretones en la muñeca de la chica.

— Shaoran… esto no está bien, debemos darnos un tiempo—dijo Sakura con miedo.

— ¿Un tiempo? Sakura ¿quieres terminar conmigo?

— Por favor me haces daño…

— ¿Y el daño que me haces tú con tus palabras? ¿Yo no tengo sentimientos? ¿Y porque quieres terminar conmigo ahora?

— Me haces daño Shaoran… me lastimas con tus palabras, no confías en mí y eso no es bueno.

— Tu también me haces daño, te dije que no confiaba en este tipejo de Tsukishiro y mira de lo que me termino enterando, confió en ti Sakura pero no confió en el… así que no puedes terminar conmigo por eso.

— Puedo terminar contigo por lo que yo quiera—dijo Sakura sintiendo sus ojos arderle por las lágrimas— lo nuestro ya no es lo mismo—dijo Sakura logrando soltarse del agarre del ambarino.

— ¿No es lo mismo?

— Tú me lastimas, y yo siento que ya no te amo…—dijo Sakura.

— ¿Ya no me amas? —Dijo Shaoran mirándola con sorpresa, pero luego se recuperó y le dijo— dímelo mirándome a los ojos.

— No te amo—dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

Shaoran no podía aceptar lo que la castaña estaba diciendo por eso aprovechando que ella no había tomado distancia la tomo por los hombros e hizo que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

— Repítelo—dijo Shaoran.

— No te amo—dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos mientras ella lloraba y sentía su corazón romperse a causa del dolor.

— No te creo—le dijo Shaoran— no vas a alejarte tan fácil de mi…

— Entonces te diré la verdadera razón por la que quiero terminar contigo entonces—dijo Sakura con voz fría.

— ¿La verdadera razón? —dijo Shaoran.

— Te vi besándola—le dijo Sakura— vi las veces que intentaste hacerlo…

— ¿Besándola? —pregunto Shaoran tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

— No finjas—dijo Sakura mirándolo con rencor— te vi en aquel salón mientras la besabas… besaste a Marie.

— Yo no lo hice—negó Shaoran.

— Deja de mentir—exigió Sakura tratando de soltarse— te vi con mis propios ojos Shaoran, así es como profesas tu amor… así es como demuestras que todo será diferente.

— Solo fue un momento de estupidez…—dijo Shaoran sin soltarla y sintiendo su mundo caerse sobre él.

— No soy idiota—le dijo Sakura.

— Yo te amo—dijo Shaoran presionando los hombros de la chica— y ella no es nada para mí…

— No te creo—dijo Sakura aguantando el dolor— eres un mentiroso— Sakura sabía que debía soltarse de Shaoran porque de seguir así aparecerían otros moretones en sus hombros.

— Debes creerme—dijo Shaoran con los ojos bien abiertos— ella no es nada mío y te amo…

— Déjame—dijo Sakura soltándose y corriendo hacia la puerta.

— Tu no te iras de aquí aun—Shaoran la jalo de su largo cabello y la hizo caer al piso— aún no hemos solucionado nada.

— Solo quiero irme a casa—dijo Sakura sentándose en el piso y abrazando sus rodillas.

— Pues que pena—dijo Shaoran con burla— aun no te iras de aquí.

— Quiero descansar—dijo Sakura sintiendo el miedo crecer en su interior.

— ¡No me importa! —Grito Shaoran haciendo que Sakura temblara en su lugar— y más te vale que te pongas de pie… no te pongas en plan de victima por favor.

Esas palabras hirieron a Sakura profundamente, ella había confiado en Shaoran, en que el la cuidaría y haría feliz pero de pronto no había nadie para que la salvara de esa situación y ella sabía que debía ser fuerte y sacando fuerzas de donde sea se puso de pie y encaro a Shaoran.

— Déjame ir—exigió Sakura.

— No te iras aun…—dijo Shaoran acercándose a su escritorio.

— Dijiste que me podría ir a casa después de ver esas fotos…

— Si, lo dije pero aún no hemos solucionado nada—dijo Shaoran sacando el puñal de un cajón— y si tú quieres terminar con lo nuestro y tirar todo lo que hemos vivido a un tacho de basura pues ya sabes cuál es la manera.

— Aleja eso de mi—dijo Sakura sintiendo un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

— Tú eres la que comenzó todo esto, ahora tú soluciónalo.

— Yo solo quiero que te alejes de mí y me dejes vivir tranquila.

— Y yo solo te pedí que te alejaras de Tsukishiro—dijo Shaoran acercándose a donde estaba la castaña— y tú tampoco quisiste hacerlo…

— Él es mi amigo—dijo Sakura.

— Y yo te amo y por eso no puedo permitir que te alejes de mí…

Shaoran se puso en frente de la castaña y le extendió el puñal mientras en sus ojos se podía apreciar el dolor y el odio.

— Me haces daño, cada vez que haces esto me lastimas más—dijo Sakura llorando.

— ¡Tú también me lastimas, cada vez que me pides terminar! —grito Shaoran—así que mejor hazlo de una vez… nadie se dará cuenta.

— Aléjate—dijo Sakura dando un golpe en la muñeca del ambarino y mandando en puñal a algún lugar debajo de la cama— tú no sabes lo que estás haciendo.

— Tu tampoco—dijo Shaoran con el rostro desencajado sosteniendo a la castaña por los brazos— me haces daño cada vez que dices "terminemos" "esto no da para más"—dijo imitando la voz de la castaña.

— Al menos yo no bese a alguien más estando contigo—dijo Sakura con rencor.

— Te he dicho que no siento nada por ella—dijo Shaoran sintiendo la rabia fluir por su cuerpo.

— ¿Y por eso la perseguías cada vez que podías? Por eso es que me mentiste en tu historia sobre ella… lo es todo Shaoran, se el monstruo que eres—dijo Sakura mirándolo con odio.

— Cállate—dijo Shaoran sintiéndose presa del enojo y dándole una cachetada a la castaña con toda su fuerza y mandándola directo al suelo.

Sakura no había visto venir eso y ahora se encontraba tirada en el piso sintiendo un fuerte dolor pero no por la cachetada de Shaoran sino en su corazón, nadie se había atrevido a pegarle y ahora la persona que había jurado amarla y protegerla sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento la había golpeado.

— Sa… Sa… Sakura —dijo Shaoran al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho— yo… yo…—trato de ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

— No me toques…—dijo Sakura con voz fría mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

— Déjame ayudarte… yo… —dijo Shaoran intentando de nuevo acercándose a ella.

— Te he dicho que no quiero que me toques…—repitió Sakura mientras reunía sus fuerzas para que se pudiera poner de pie.

— Yo… yo… perdóname.

— No—dijo Sakura poniéndose por fin de pie cubriéndose con una mano el lado por donde había sido golpeada.

— Por favor—dijo Shaoran con voz dulce y suplicante.

Sakura ignoro las palabras del ambarino y se dirigió tambaleante a la puerta no le intereso dejar su celular, solo quería salir de ese lugar y alejarse de Shaoran cuanto antes, bajo las escaleras cuidando de no caerse pero muy de cerca venia el ambarino pero ella ya no lo escuchaba.

— No me sigas—dijo Sakura cuando llego al final de las escaleras sin dirigirle una mirada al ambarino— y por si aún tienes dudas, esta relación se terminó— sentencio Sakura dirigiéndose a la salida.

— Sakura—dijo Shaoran sin atreverse a rebatir sus palabras, ahora lo había perdido todo y no había marcha atrás, regreso a su habitación y en su mente comenzó a pensar que haría al día siguiente.

Sakura salió de la casa de Shaoran pero no se imaginó que al salir se encontraría con Mei Ling, Yunsu y Estefan quienes llegaban de la discoteca, se tuvo que controlar para no salir corriendo rumbo a su casa.

— Sakura—dijo Mei Ling con sorpresa.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Yunsu al darse cuenta de que no los miraba directamente.

— Hola chicos—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa leve— si está todo bien, solo vine en busca de un libro pero ahora me voy a mi casa, nos vemos mañana en la universidad—dijo Sakura mientras se alejaba de ellos para no seguir dando explicaciones.

No sabe cómo fue pero estaba en esos momentos en la puerta de su casa sacando las llaves mientras sentía las manos temblar, pero eso no funciono ya que las llaves cayeron al piso provocando que se alterara más, se puso a buscar la llave en medio de la oscuridad pero una voz hizo que perdiera la poca compostura que tenía en esos momentos.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —dijo una voz desde la oscuridad.

— ¿Yue? —Pregunto Sakura al reconocer esa voz— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

— Solo vine a pedirte un favor—dijo Yue saliendo de la oscuridad y mostrándose ante Sakura.

— No puedo ayudarte en este momento—dijo Sakura volteando el rostro y agachándose para que pudiera buscar con más efectividad las llaves.

Yue se acercó a Sakura, en realidad él no estaba ahí para pedir un favor había tenido un mal presentimiento en el momento en que llamo a casa de Sakura y le dijeron que ella había tenido que hacer algo a último minuto, por eso es que estuvo esperando en la oscuridad hasta que la vio llegar. Se agacho junto a ella y en un instante los dos al mismo tiempo agarraron el manojo de llaves.

— Listo—dijo Yue con una sonrisa, la cual se esfumo al ver el rostro de Sakura.

— Gracias—dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie y metía la llave en la cerradura.

— Sakura—dijo Yue agarrándola con delicadeza del mentón y haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos— sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?

Sakura vio en los ojos de Yue la paz y tranquilidad que buscaba en ese instante y sin poder reprimirlo más se lanzó a los brazos de Yue y le conto entre lágrimas todo lo que había pasado en la casa de Shaoran, cuando ya había dicho todo se pudo calmar y darse cuenta de que Yue no había dicho nada en todo ese rato, solo la consoló y acaricio el cabello dándole tranquilidad.

— Sera mejor que por ahora hagamos algo con esos moretones y esa marca en tu cara—dijo Yue con paciencia.

— Si—dijo Sakura soltándose de Yue y abriendo la puerta de su casa— vamos a mi habitación ahí tengo todo.

Yue siguió a Sakura hasta su habitación y ahí se encontraron con un Kero que dormía en la pecera de la cama de Sakura, la castaña dejo su bolso sobre su escrito y saco una muda de ropa de su armario y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a cambiarse.

— Ya estoy lista—dijo Sakura saliendo del cuarto de baño con un pijama de flores de cerezo, que consistían en un buzo y un polo de mangas cortas.

— Creo que los moretones para mañana estarán poco notables… espero—dijo Yue pensativo.

— No te preocupes por eso—dijo Sakura sentándose en su cama— nadie entra a mi habitación y puedo usar polo manga largas.

— Tienes un punto—le dijo Yue con una sonrisa.

— Traeré el polvo compacto para colocarlo en la marca de mi cara—dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie.

— Yo quiero ver eso—dijo Yue sentándose en la cama de la castaña y esperando a que ella regresara.

— Es muy fácil—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa— solo colocas las capaz necesarias.

Poco a poco Sakura fue colocando la base en su cara y de esa manera se notaba menos la marca roja en su cara, entre bromas y risas con Yue, Sakura logro superar el pequeño trauma de horas atrás gracias a la compañía de Yue.

— Me hubiera sido muy útil saber ese pequeño truco—dijo Yue echado en la cama de la castaña mientras ella estaba a su costado.

— Pues puede que te de algunos trucos—dijo Sakura en broma.

— Entonces contare contigo para eso—dijo Yue.

Después de eso los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando el techo de la habitación de la castaña, cada uno encerrado en sus pensamientos, sin saber cómo se darían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

— Es momento de que regrese a casa—dijo Yue poniéndose de pie— nos veremos mañana.

Yue se acercó a Sakura y le dio un suave beso en la frente, camino hacia la puerta de la habitación de la castaña pero fue detenido por la voz de esta.

— Yue…

— ¿Si?

— Cuídate mucho—dijo Sakura.

— Siempre lo hago…—dijo Yue con una sonrisa.

— Sabes que él está loco y puede hacerte daño…—dijo Sakura haciendo referencia a las palabras del castaño.

— No le tengo miedo Sakura… él puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo mientras este alejado de ti.

— Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado…—dijo Sakura.

— Lo prometo—dijo Yue— nos vemos mañana—dijo Yue saliendo de la habitación de la castaña.

— Hasta mañana—dijo Sakura en un susurro y volviéndose a acostar en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

— Y así fue como lograste esos moretones y esa marca en la cara.

— Si—dijo Sakura con vergüenza agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres que te contrate guardaespaldas?

— No abuelito… no es para exagerar la situación.

— Solo quiero ser precavido—dijo Watanuki con una sonrisa.

— Te entiendo… pero no será necesario.

— Este bien… bueno dejo que te cambies y le avisare a tu madre que iras más tarde a la universidad.

— Gracias—dijo Sakura.

* * *

— Es muy raro que Sakura no haya venido a estudiar—decía Mei Ling con preocupación— ¿tú sabes algo? —le pregunto a Estefan quien parecía encerrado en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? —Dijo Estefan siendo sacado de sus pensamientos— solo me dijo que llegaría a la hora de receso, al parecer estaba un poco mal…

— Eso es raro—dijo Hyori quien estaba sentada delante de ellos dos junto a Yunsu.

— Tienes razón—dijo Yunsu sin dejar de prestar atención a la clase— a menos que…—Yunsu no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

— A menos que—dijo Hyori instándolo a que terminara con lo que había mencionado.

Yunsu no quería decir nada porque de esa manera terminaría preocupando a su novia pero también sabía que Mei Ling y Estefan compartían ese pensamiento, pero él no quería saber el problema en si ya que si su hermano se había atrevido a hacerle daño a Sakura se las vería con él.

— Vimos a Sakura ayer saliendo de la casa—dijo Mei Ling— era muy tarde, quisimos saber si todo estaba bien y ella nos dijo que estaba en orden…

— Pero no le pudimos creer—dijo Estefan—había algo en ella que no estaba bien…

— Esperare a que llegue Sakura y hablare con ella—dijo Hyori de manera neutra, no podía decirle a nadie que sospechaba de que Shaoran había golpeado a Sakura.

Las horas de clase pasaron pero ninguno podía concentrarse ya que estaban preocupados por la ausencia de la castaña, cuando fue la hora del receso todos salieron disparados rumbo a la cafetería donde para alivio de ellos la castaña los esperaba en el lugar de siempre.

— ¡Sakura! —dijo alguien a lo lejos y los cuatro voltearon a ver a Miku, quien con paso ágil se acercaba a la castaña.

— Hola chicos— dijo Miku pasando al costado de ellos.

Miku llego hasta donde estaba la castaña y al mirarla a los ojos sabía que algo andaba mal, se sentó a su costado y espero a que los demás se acercaran, pero mientras tanto ella quería saber algo.

— ¿Lo hiciste? —pregunto Miku con temor.

— Si—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triste y girando su vaso de café.

— ¿Te hizo daño?

— Me recuperare…

— ¡Por Dios Sakura! —Dijo Miku agarrando sus manos— esto tenemos que decirle a los demás…

— Lo hare en su debido momento—dijo Sakura.

— Ahí vienen—dijo Miku soltando a Sakura.

— Usted señorita me debe una explicación —dijo Mei Ling posicionándose de pie detrás de la castaña— ¿Por qué no viniste a clases?

— Me levante tarde y tenía un poco de gripe—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa leve.

— Bueno lo importante es que ya estas aquí—dijo Hyori empujando a Mei Ling y Yunsu para que se sentaran.

— ¿Dónde está Eriol? —pregunto Sakura.

— Bueno… el—dijo Miku con una mirada picara.

— Aquí estoy—dijo Eriol apareciendo con una bandeja repleta de dulces.

— ¿Para qué todos esos dulces? —pregunto Estefan con los ojos como platos mientras se sentaba al costado de su novia.

— Se los pedí yo—dijo Miku poniéndose de pie con una gran sonrisa— pero no son solo para mí…

— Miku recibió un envió de Inglaterra—explico Eriol mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesa— y pues quiso compartir con ustedes los dulces.

— Se ven deliciosos—dijo Sakura.

— Si—dijo Miku sentándose otra vez— siéntate aquí—le dijo señalando un lugar vacío a su costado.

— Como tú digas…—dijo Eriol.

Miku repartió los dulces guardando algunos para los que todavía faltaban, trataba de esa manera subirle un poco el ánimo a la castaña quien aunque sonreía se notaba que estaba triste.

— ¿Dónde está Himeko? —pregunto Sakura— y tampoco esta Ryu.

— Bueno veras…—comenzó a explicar Yunsu.

— No digas nada…—dijo Mei Ling tapando la boca de su primo y dedicándole una gran sonrisa a Sakura.

— Ustedes están raros—dijo Sakura entrecerrando los ojos y mirando intensamente a los primos.

— No, es solo tu imaginación—dijo Mei Ling.

— Muy bien—dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos— que es lo que me están ocultando…

— Solo que nos iremos de viaje…—dijo una voz detrás de ella.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Sakura girándose para encontrarse con siete personas que ella conocía muy bien— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Yue?

— Que…—dijo Yue caminando hacia el lugar de la castaña siendo seguido por los demás— realizaremos un viaje, en realidad irán solo las facultades de psicología, economía y medicina.

— Por eso es que nos demoramos un poco en llegar—dijo Rika con calma.

— Si, además de tener que programar el alojamiento y la fecha de viaje—dijo Yamazaki.

— ¿Pero ustedes siete están en todo eso? —pregunto Sakura.

— Si—respondió Himeko con una sonrisa— pero además hay otros alumnos pero nosotros somos los que tenemos el mayor peso en la coordinación.

— Eso era lo que no querían decirme—dijo Sakura mirando a Yunsu y Mei Ling de manera asesina, a lo que ellos respondieron moviendo la cabeza.

— No te enojes—le dijo Chiharu — aún no estaba decidido por eso es que pedimos que no divulgaran la noticia.

— Eso quiere decir…

— Si, que por el momento nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos de ese viaje—dijo Naoko.

— Vamos encanto—dijo Ryu acercándose a la castaña— no pongas esa cara, ya verás que nos vamos a divertir.

— No lo dudo—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

— Bueno… bueno—dijo Miku— es mejor que se sienten si no se quieren quedar sin dulces.

— ¡Dulces! —dijo Ryu arrastrando a Himeko para que se sentaran.

Todos se acomodaron en los lugares vacíos y Yue se sentó al costado de la castaña, en ese día el receso se prolongaría unos minutos más porque los profesores estaban en un debate sobre los alumnos de que ciclos deberían ir al viaje.

Pasaron el receso divirtiéndose y por extraño que pareciera solo pocas personas se dieron cuenta de la ausencia del ambarino en ese día, era muy raro que no se hubiera presentado en ese día pero sobre todo aún les parecía que Sakura no había notado aquella ausencia.

— Es momento de regresar al salón—dijeron poniéndose de pie.

Las horas pasaron y cada uno decidió que era momento de regresar a su casa para cumplir con los deberes, se encontraron en el estacionamiento de la universidad pero una llamada hizo que todos se pusieran alertas.

— _Sakura_—dijo la voz de Touya al otro lado de la línea.

— Hermano…—dijo Sakura con preocupación.

— _¿Dónde estás? _

— Estoy en la universidad, iba a salir para la casa.

— _Ven al hospital de Central… estamos aquí con el abuelo…_

— ¿Pero qué paso?

— _Solo date prisa_—dijo Touya y luego corto.

— ¿Está todo bien? —pregunto Estefan viendo como el rostro de Sakura cambiaba de semblante.

— No…—dijo Sakura en un susurro recostándose en su auto mientras trataba de no caer al piso.

— Sakura… que tienes…—dijo Yue acercándose a ella y sosteniéndola.

— Necesito ir al hospital Central de Tomoeda—dijo viendo con los ojos cristalizados a Yue.

— Esta bien… yo te llevo—dijo Yue conduciéndola a su auto— nos encontramos haya—dijo a sus demás compañeros.

— Si—dijo Eriol.

Yue acomodo a Sakura en el asiento del copiloto y se propuso a conducir lo más rápido que pudiera para llegar al hospital, mientras tanto Sakura sentía crecer en su corazón un dolor y un gran vacío y no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del hospital Sakura salió del auto tan rápido como pudo y llamo a su hermano, quien le dijo que estaban en el área de cardiología y le dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar.

Yue acompaño a la castaña y muchas veces evitando que se callera mientras subía por las escaleras, cuando por fin pudieron llegar al área de cardiología se encontró con el hermano de Sakura y sus padres sentados en la sala de espera con una cara de evidente preocupación.

— ¿Dónde está mi abuelo? —dijo la castaña posicionándose al frente de sus padres.

— Él está en la sala de operaciones—dijo Touya quien estaba sentado en un mueble individual con la cabeza agachada y las manos sobre las piernas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le paso? —pregunto Sakura sintiéndose presa de los nervios.

— Él tuvo un ataque cardiaco…—dijo su padre mientras agarraba la mano de su esposa— no sabemos en dónde o como paso solo nos llamaron a casa informándonos que nos acercáramos al hospital.

— Pero… pero…—dijo Sakura mientras sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

— Vamos a que te tomes algo—dijo Yue sosteniéndola.

— Gracias Yue…—dijo Nadeshiko en un susurro.

— No hay nada que agradecer—dijo Yue.

Yue se alejó con Sakura rumbo a la cafetería, tenía que darle algún calmante a la castaña para que no se desvaneciera en cualquier momento además que todavía faltaba mucho para que pudieran tener noticias.

Después de varios minutos Sakura regreso siendo sostenida por Yue quien la sentó con delicadeza en uno de los silloncitos, esperaba que todo estuviera bien ya que sabía cuánto amor profesaba Sakura por su abuelo.

— Disculpen la demora—dijo Eriol mientras aparecía siendo seguido por sus demás compañeros.

— No te preocupes—dijo Yue mientras se sentaba al costado de la castaña.

— Gracias por estar aquí—le dijo Touya a Eriol.

— No tienes por qué agradecer—dijo Eriol— Yue me puso al tanto… ¿les han dicho algo?

— Nada aun—dijo Fujitaka.

— Estamos a la espera de alguna noticia—dijo Touya.

— Creo que iré por café—dijo Miku jalando consigo a Mei Ling, Hyori y Himeko.

Después de unos minutos la sala de espera estaba repleta por estudiantes de la universidad, Miku con la ayuda de las otras chicas les trajo café a todos, poco a poco pasaron los minutos sin ningún tipo de noticia, los minutos se convirtieron en horas a pedido de Eriol se quedaron en el hospital solo él, Miku y Yue. Los demás tuvieron que regresar a sus casas para cumplir con sus deberes.

— Nos mantendremos comunicados—dijo Estefan— regresare después de dejar a Mei Ling en su casa.

— Te estaremos esperando aquí—dijo Nadeshiko.

— Yo te informare de cualquier noticia—le dijo Touya.

— Está bien—dijo Estefan para luego dirigirse hacia la salida con su prometida.

Luego de una larga y perturbadora espera el doctor que había estado en la cirugía del abuelo de Sakura salió para que pudiera hablar con su familia.

— ¿Cómo salió la operación? —pregunto Nadeshiko poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

— La operación fue complicada—comenzó a hablar el doctor— no tenemos un pronóstico estable…

— ¿Estará bien? —pregunto Sakura acercándose al doctor siendo sostenida por Yue.

— Doctor por favor díganos algo—dijo Touya.

— Dentro de unas horas será transferido a una habitación pero como les dije no hay pronostico estable…—dicho esto el doctor se alejó.

— Yo preguntare algo mas—dijo Yue— espérame aquí—dijo haciendo que Sakura se sentara y dándole un beso en la frente y luego desapareciendo de la vista de los demás por donde se había ido el doctor.

— ¿Creen que pueda obtener más información? —pregunto Sakura en tono distraído.

— Es estudiante de medicina—dijo Eriol— estoy seguro que lograra que le diga algo más.

— Gracias—le dijo Sakura.

Después de varios minutos Yue apareció, pero aunque trato de ocultar la tristeza no fue lo suficientemente rápido al ser sometido bajo el escrutinio de los cuatro miembros de la familia Kinomoto, antes de que Yue llegara a donde ellos estaban Nadeshiko ya se encontraba llorando en el hombro de su esposo de manera descontrolada.

Yue se sentó y en ese mismo instante hizo acto de presencia Estefan quien al parecer estaba demasiado agitado, tal vez por haber subido las escaleras o por los nervios de saber algo, se posiciono al costado de Fujitaka, y Yue al lado de Sakura ya que en el otro lado estaba Miku.

— El doctor me dijo que no resistirá más de 24 horas—dijo Yue pausadamente— o máximo 48 pero no hay más expectativas de vida para el señor Watanuki, el ataque que tuvo fue muy fuerte y que en estos momentos este con vida es un milagro…

— ¿Pero que fue lo que paso en realidad? —pregunto Touya tratando de que su voz no se le quebrara.

— No sabemos nada—dijo Fujitaka haciendo gala de toda su calma y paciencia— solo recuerdo que hoy todos salimos y él dijo que iría a un lugar… luego de eso solo recibí una llamada del hospital.

— Yo quiero ir a preguntar—dijo Sakura con la voz apagada a causa de la tristeza— por favor Estefan acompáñame…

— Si—dijo Estefan sin saber cómo reaccionar.

— Espérame aquí—le dijo a Yue al ver las intenciones del chico en querer ponerse de pie.

— Eriol…—dijo Yue sentándose otra vez— acompáñalos tú también…

— Si—dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie.

Sakura junto a Estefan y Eriol se dirigieron a la recepción donde preguntaron por si alguien había sido registrado como acompañante del señor Watanuki, pero todo lo que consiguieron fue una respuesta negativa.

— No se ha registrado nada…—dijo la enferma viendo la computadora— pero yo recuerdo que alguien acompaño al señor en la ambulancia y que llego hasta aquí y se fue cuando llamaron a los familiares.

— ¿Podría describirlo? —pregunto Estefan.

— Bueno tenia cabello color castaño o chocolate… sus ojos eran de color ámbar…

Ante esa descripción Sakura sintió que la tierra se abría debajo de sus pies y caía en un hondo abismo, en menos de un 24 horas había perdido a dos personas que ella amaba con toda el alma, primero Shaoran con su actitud y sus palabras y ahora su abuelo por un ataque al corazón, ¿Es que acaso alguien haya arriba la odiaba? ¿O había sido tan mala persona para merecer todo eso?

— Muchas gracias—dijo Eriol sintiendo la cólera bullir dentro de su ser.

— Sera mejor que vayamos a donde están los demás…—dijo Estefan sosteniendo a Sakura.

— Chicos por favor no mencionen nada de esto…—dijo Sakura.

— No diremos nada por ahora—dijo Eriol sin comprometerse a no hacerle frente al ambarino.

— Está bien…—dijo Sakura entendiendo lo que sentía Eriol.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera comunicaron a Sakura que por el momento estarían todos en el hospital y que en la mañana cada uno entraría a ver al abuelo, Eriol se retiró junto con Miku quien se había quedado dormida consolando a Sakura, y tuvo que ser cargada por su prometido. Yue se ofreció a quedarse también pero a pedido de la castaña se retiró a su casa a descansar un poco, Sakura se acomodó con Estefan en un sillón y se quedaron dormidos mientras que a Nadeshiko le daban una pastilla para sus nervios.

Las horas pasaron rápido dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día con un radiante sol que no iba nada a la par con los acontecimientos recientes, el primero en entrar a la habitación fue Touya que tenía que ir a trabajar, luego fueron Nadeshiko y Fujitaka quienes salieron con unos semblantes realmente terribles que no dieron ningún tipo de animo a Estefan y Sakura, luego fue Estefan.

— Regresare en un momento—dijo Estefan mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba de abrazar a la castaña.

Estefan camino hacia la habitación y sintió sus rodillas doblarse, nunca antes había tenido una conversación seria con Watanuki, pero realmente había llegado a considerarlo como su abuelo y el ahora saber que podría perderlo le causaba demasiada tristeza.

— Hola—dijo Estefan asomando su cabeza y luego metiendo el cuerpo completo en la habitación.

— Pasa…—dijo Watanuki con voz ronca y débil— acércate…

— Si—dijo Estefan sintiéndose cohibido.

— Todos están demasiado preocupados—dijo Watanuki— pero mira que el sol ha salido grande y brillante—dijo con una sonrisa y luego tuvo un ataque de tos.

— Sera mejor que no se esfuerce—dijo Estefan con preocupación acercándose cada vez más.

— Sabes que me voy a morir—dijo Watanuki como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo— pero no pongas esa cara mi niño…

— Todos estamos así…—dijo Estefan mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas rebeldes que salían por sus ojos.

— Pero…—Watanuki se detuvo a pensar— sabes, cuando mi esposa murió yo también quería desaparecer del planeta, me esforcé en dejarme al borde de la muerte pero de pronto un día encontré una carta que me envió cuando aún éramos novios y aún recuerdo lo que decía… "cuando mi vida se apague, no quiero que me sigas… tu sabes que aún no podrás hacerlo porque muchos te necesitaran aquí… yo como siempre lo he hecho te esperare para reencontrarnos de nuevo…"—Watanuki suspiro ante el recuerdo— hermoso ¿verdad?

— Si

— Desde ese día me empeñe en cuidar de mis hijos y nietos, en disfrutar cada día y gracias a eso es que sobreviví a ese ataque pero mi momento llego, así como llega el final de las flores con el invierno… solo quiero pedirte un favor…

— Lo que usted diga.

— Cuida de mi Sakura… tu eres como su hermano y para mi eres uno de mis nietos… por eso te pido esto… cuídala y no permitas que nadie más le haga daño…

— Lo hare—dijo Estefan con tono solemne.

— Ahora acércate más, te diré un secreto—dijo Watanuki en tono cómplice.

Estefan se acercó como un niño cohibido a quien le regalan un dulce y duda de aceptarlo, una vez que estuvo cerca Watanuki cogió una de sus manos y en ella puso un anillo de oro y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dijo.

— Este anillo será el sello de ese juramento… así que de esta manera no lo olvidaras, es mejor que salgas ahora antes que se te hinchen más los ojos…

— Si—dijo Estefan sin saber que más decir— gracias… por todo y por aceptarme como su nieto…—dijo Estefan saliendo de la habitación.

— ¿Sakura no quieres que te acompañe? —pregunto Nadeshiko al ver que su hija de ponía de pie.

— No mamá—dijo Sakura con voz calmada— solo será por un momento.

— Está bien—dice Nadeshiko desde su lugar.

Sakura camino hasta la habitación donde estaba su abuelo, no sabía que le iba a decir pero adiós no estaba en su repertorio de palabras en ese momento, llego ante la puerta y respiro hondo para darse valor a lo que se le vendría más adelante.

— Abuelo—dijo Sakura mientras entraba a la habitación.

— Hola mi tesoro—saludo Watanuki— ¿cómo has dormido?

— En un sillón y sentada—dijo Sakura con tono de broma.

— Lamento causar tantas molestias…—dice Watanuki.

— Tú no eres una molestia—dice Sakura sentándose en la silla que estaba al frente de la camilla— además que ya era hora de dejar de dormir en mi cama…

— Sakura—dijo Watanuki sintiendo que el tiempo se le acababa— tengo que hablar de algo muy serio contigo—dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos y tomando entre sus manos las de ella.

— De que se trata—dijo Sakura sintiendo su corazón dolerle.

— Mi querida Sakura, tu sabes que te amo y que eres muy importante para mí pero lamentablemente mi tiempo aquí está llegando a su final y no podré seguir cuidándote… así que solo quiero que me prometas que te alejaras de ese chico Li… no me agrada para nada que este junto a ti… por favor prométemelo—dijo Watanuki con los ojos cristalizados por la tristeza.

— Si… abuelo te lo prometo—dijo Sakura sintiendo crecer el dolor aún más a causa de los ojos de su abuelo.

— Me siento cansado—dijo Watanuki acostándose en la camilla y respirando con dificultad— sabes… hubiera querido estar cuando te casaras y poder verte vestida de blanco en el día de tu boda pero…—dio un respiro pesado—ya he cumplido mi misión aquí y es momento de partir…

— No abuelo no me puedes dejar aun—dijo Sakura agarrando con fuerza las manos de su abuelo.

— Adiós mi pequeño tesoro—dijo Watanuki mientras cerraba los ojos y su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

— ¡NO! —grito Sakura con dolor y desespero, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

En ese instante entro Yue y Sakura con lágrimas en el rostro se acercó a él pero su corazón y su alma no resistieron tanto dolor que se desvaneció al llegar frente a él, Yue la sostuvo en sus brazos y la llevo a la sala de espera donde la ayudaron a recuperar el conocimiento.

— Se ha ido—decía Sakura en los brazos de Yue llorando desconsoladamente.

— Yo estoy aquí—le decía Yue acariciando su cabello— todo estará bien.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N.A. **

**Adios Watanuki… un capitulo realmente triste, asi que no me maten…**

**Bueno el cap esta listo antes de lo que tenia pensado por eso lo publico gracias por sus reviews y pido disculpas al no poder contestarlos estoy muy retrasada en eso, en estos días mis animos han variado por eso es que el capitulo encierra muchas emociones, las que odian a Shaoran todavía guarden sus armas que esto se pondrá mas ardiente… :3 gracias a todas por su apoyo a travez de Facebook, solo les dire que estoy mejor de mi gripe pero que aun tengo problemas de salud que espero pronto mejoren… gracias por leer mis otras historias y por no juzgar como escribo… trato de dar lo mejor de mi cuando lo hago… bueno nos vemos en otro cap… cualquier reclamo en un review, pm o mensaje por fb… besos a todas!**


End file.
